El reflejo de nuestras almas
by Alexiarinaldi
Summary: En medio de la absoluta obscuridad salta una chispa...la guerra se acercaba...pero quizá todavía había esperanza. Solo debían darse una...oportunidad...Solo debían descubrir que habían nacido para estar juntos. Draco/Hermione. 6º y 7ºlibro.
1. 20 DE AGOSTO

**Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a J****oanne**.**K Rowling. **

**No autorizo a nadie a copiar el fic, ni reproducirlo. **

**ESTE SERÁ MI PRIMER FANFICTION DE DRACO Y HERMIONE EN MUCHO TIEMPO.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**ESTE FIC SERA MUY LARGO. HABRÁ ESCENAS DE SEXO ESPECIFICO ASÍ QUE SI SOIS MENORES DE EDAD…ESTE NO ES VUESTRO LUGAR...JAJAJA.**

**EL FIC SE SITUA EN EL SEXTO AÑO PERO AUNQUE HABRA ALGUN GUIÑO DEL LIBRO, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER. NO SIGUE EL HILO ARGUMENTA PERO ES BASTANTE FIEL A LOS PERSONAJES. O eso pienso .**

**SOY MUY MINUCIOSA, ASI QUE HABRA DESCRIPCIONES.**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**BESOS.**

**Alexía**

_**El reflejo de nuestras almas**_

_**CAPITULO I 20 de Agosto**_

Una luz muy brillante se filtro a través de sus parpados cerrados. Se encogió un poquito mientras parpadeaba. Dejó que su cuerpo se estirase perezosamente, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, giró su rostro hacía los rayos del sol, dejando que estos le acariciaran la cara.

Una sensación de relax la corría de arriba abajo.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente con calma y se fue a la ducha.

Tras una larga ducha de agua caliente salió a la habitación envuelta en una suave toalla blanca. Abrió la puerta de su vestidor y eligió la ropa que se pondría ese día.

Ya vestida se miró críticamente el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. Sonrió a su imagen mientras miraba su conjunto.

Como calzado, unas sandalias blancas de tacón de cuña, con un estampado floral pequeñito, en color salmón. Consistían en una tira ancha delante, que dejaba ver sus uñas pintadas en un tono rosita nude y una fina tira detrás para sostener el pie. Unos pantalones negros largos, con listón ancho de encaje negro en la cintura, la tela se ajustaba a los muslos y caía recta a partir de las rodillas. La camiseta era de escote redondo, mostraba una pequeña parte del nacimiento de sus pechos, en color salmón. Como hacía un poco de fresco pese a la época, eligió una chaqueta fina hasta los muslos en punto negro.

Al cuello, se puso una cadena de oro blanco con un delicado relicario, que le llegaba por debajo de los senos. Como no tenía ganas de hacerse un peinado elaborado, se recogió el cabello en un moño desenfadado.

Muy animada al ver su aspecto, se pintó el parpado móvil con un tono blanco perlado y se aplicó un gloss transparente en los labios. Para finalizar se puso unos pendientes pequeños de perlas blancas, y se echó su perfume favorito.

Radiantes de energía por dentro y preciosa por fuera, salió al pasillo en busca de sus padres.

-Buenos días.-saludó en voz alta mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Buenos días cielo.-la voz de su madre llegó desde el comedor.

Entró por la puerta mientras sus padres esbozaban una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-¿Vas a salir hija?-le preguntó su padre mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

-Sí, ayer llegó la carta de Hogwarts y tengo ya la lista de los libros y el material para comprar.-explicó mientras levantaba la carta para mostrársela.

-¿No llega antes de lo normal?-le preguntó su madre mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.-Normalmente llega sobre el 25 de Agosto.- comentó ya que hoy era 20 de Agosto.

-Sí, supongo que el director habrá encontrado un profesor de Defensa antes de lo normal. Hoy pasare parte del día comprándolo todo en el callejón Diagon.- les dijo mientras iba a la entrada y cogía un bolsito de mano blanco en forma de bombonera. –No me esperéis a comer porque no sé a qué hora llegaré.- comentó a modo de despedida abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Caminó con paso relajado por la calle, disfrutando del paseo. Le gustaba mucho pasear desde siempre le había ayudado a relajarse. Su casa estaba en la zona de Mayfair, así que el camino hasta la calle de Charing Cross Road fue corto, en treinta minutos ya atravesaba las puertas del Caldero Chorreante.

El Caldero Chorreante era un pub oscuro, que consistía en una sola habitación con una barra y mesas con sillas envejecidas. Había un par de magos sentados en una mesa bebiendo y charlando muy pegados. Ella atravesó la sala rápidamente y fue hacia la pared del callejón, tocó la pared con la varita en los lugares indicados y entró en el Callejón Diagon.

Miró a lo alto de la calle donde había un reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana. Había decidido ir de compras pronto, porque suponía que a esa hora habría poca gente y que al llegar la carta tan temprano nadie iría a comprar todavía. La verdad es que puestos a elegir, prefería evitar las aglomeraciones.

Sin más, caminó por la calle mirando a su alrededor. En los escaparates, había ampliados unos carteles, que el ministerio había enviado a cada mago a casa, con recomendaciones de seguridad.

Hermione los había encontrado estúpidos e ineficaces. Tenían recomendaciones como la de decir contraseñas cuando se llegue a casa. Lo cual era ridículo ya que si un mortífago te apresara te sonsacaría ese tipo de información. Pero, tras el reconocimiento por parte del ministerio, de que Voldemor había vuelto, la gente estaba aterrada y cumplía al pie de la letra lo que el ministerio decía.

Resopló al pensar en el ministerio. Ella siempre había defendido la justicia, y hasta hacia poco, había creído que las leyes y el ministerio hacían justicia. Ahora ya no pensaba lo mismo. La muerte de Sirius había hecho replantearse muchas cosas. El padrino de Harry había muerto salvando a su ahijado de los mortífagos. Tras su muerte, el ministerio había reconocido entre dientes su error y había puesto un minúsculo anuncio en el periódico El Profeta. Hermione se había sentido tan furiosa, que de haberlo tenido en frente hubiese maldecido al mismísimo ministro. Después de estar encerrado en Azkaban tantos años, después de haber sido condenado injustamente, de haber sufrido, de tener que estar escondido. Después de tantas injusticias…solo cinco frases, abajo de todo, en la última página.

Había escrito a Harry, para preguntarle si lo había visto, la contestación de Harry fue que sí. Pero que no le importaba ya que un gran o pequeño artículo no iba a devolverle a Sirius.

Eso no era del todo cierto. Sabía que a Harry en circunstancias normales, le habría importado mucho lo que se dijese de Sirius, ya que él quería limpiar el nombre de su padrino. Pero era normal, que ahora, ese tipo de cosas no llamasen su atención. Su muerte había sido un mazazo para Harry. Perdió la única familia que le quedaba. Y le perdió porque él había sido imprudente. Por no querer racionar, por tomar las decisiones en caliente. Cuando estaba inconsciente en la enfermería sintió una mano que se agarraba a la suya, y unos labios que la besaban en la frente. A pesar de su estado oyó perfectamente lo que él le dijo. _Debí escucharte. Lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento._ El se sentía culpable por haberlos puesto en peligro a todos. Pero Hermione no lo culpaba de nada. Cuando Voldemort estaba por medio, las cosas nunca eran sencillas.

Después del episodio del ministerio, el mundo mágico parecía sumido en el caos. Ríos de tinta corrieron sobre lo sucedido en el ministerio y a pesar de las conjeturas, casi ninguna de las cosas que se escribieron y dijeron fueron reales, solo ellos sabían lo que había pasado. La entrevista de el Quisquilloso sobre Harry salió publicada en todos los sitios y los mortífagos capturados entraron presos en Azkaban. Todos menos uno, Lucius Malfoy que a pesar de estar rodeado por la Orden del Fénix consiguió esfumarse en el aire. Hermione supuso que había sido el mismo Voldemort el que lo había salvado, al ser el uno de sus mortífagos principales.

Mientras la comunidad mágica se preparaba, las criaturas y los magos partidarios de Voldemort se replegaban. Y este parecía mantenerse entre las sombras… reuniendo fuerzas y esperando.

Miró a su alrededor, casi no había gente en la calle, aunque suponía que más bien se debería a las horas que por otra cosa.

Avanzó por la calle principal hacia Gringotts el banco de magos. Como siempre el edificio de mármol blanco destacaba en medio de la calle. Por primera vez había guardias en la entrada. Dos magos malhumorados vigilaban la puerta. Al acercarse la miraron de arriba abajo pero no le dijeron nada. Al traspasar el umbral se encontró con que casi no había gente. Ahora a pocos pasos de la entrada había un mostrador de seguridad con dos magos uniformados con túnicas color marrón y el símbolo del ministerio.

Nada más llegar a su altura, le dieron el alto. Hermione los miró un poco atolondrada. Ellos la miraron apreciativamente.

-Señorita. Control de seguridad. Necesitamos que nos muestre su bolso.-le dijo el hombre más joven sonriéndole.

Hermione le dio el bolso devolviéndole una suave sonrisa. Su compañero también le sonrió abrió el bolso y apenas miraron dentro.

-Aquí tiene señorita.-le dijo el joven sin dejar de sonreír con actitud galante.

-Todo en orden.-añadió el otro en la misma línea.

Tras una última sonrisa Hermione entró por fin en el Atrio del banco. Sin dudar se dirigió al fondo del edificio y tomo un pequeño pasillo hacia la derecha. Donde se hacían los cambios de dinero muggle a dinero mágico, a pesar de que había un mostrador para cambios de moneda en la parte de delante, ella iba a otro más lejos porque era una cantidad de dinero alta. Era una zona amplia con dos mostradores, una silla detrás donde se sentaban los elfos y otra cómoda silla enfrente para los visitantes. En aquella zona solo había un hombre que estaba siendo atendido en el segundo mostrador, firmando unos documentos.

Hermione se dirigió al primer mostrador donde había un duende.

-Buenos días.-saludó con educación al duende.

-¿Qué desea?-le preguntó el duende sin interés.

-Desearía cambiar esta cantidad de dinero por dinero mágico.-le dijo mientras le entregaba un montón de billetes considerable.

-Un momento.- le indicó mientras ya, más interesado tomaba el fajo de dinero y lo contaba con calma.

Hermione miró a su derecha donde el hombre seguía firmando papeles. Movía la mano rápidamente firmando pergamino tras pergamino sin levantar la cabeza.

-Debería leer este y si está de acuerdo firmarlo también.-le indicó el duende.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y en ese instante ella pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Draco Malfoy ni más ni menos. Por su cuerpo no lo había reconocido pero al mirarle la cara ya no había duda. Esta muy cambiado. Llevaba su pelo rubio platino un poco más largo que el año pasado. Y parecía haber crecido varios centímetros y engordar varios kilos. Pero le había sentado bien, porque su cuerpo estaba más ancho y fibroso. Obviamente había hecho deporte porque se le notaba el físico más trabajado. Tenía en la cara ese gesto de altivez que lo caracterizaba mezclado con un semblante serio... Y ese porte de superioridad que solo tenía Malfoy. _¿Qué hará aquí?_ Se preguntó. _Seguro que se está ocupando de los asuntos de la familia ahora que su padre está escondido._ Reflexionó.

Miró alrededor al sentirse observado, sus ojos se encontraron. Gris metalizado o gris cobalto o gris plata lo cierto es que tenía un color de ojos peculiar.

El la miró y al reconocerla le dedicó una mueca despectiva que rozaba el insulto, para después volver a sus asuntos.

_Estúpido Malfoy. _Pensó Hermione con rabia.

-Aquí tiene. 10.200 galeones. 900 sickles.-le dijo el duende pasándole un saco pequeño negro y otro azul.

Draco levantó la cabeza al oír la cantidad de dinero que decía él duende, era una cantidad de oro considerable. Hermione sonrió al duende mientras metía las bolsitas en su bolso. Las bolsas estaban mágicamente encantadas para que no pesaran y cupiesen muchas monedas.

-Gracias. Que pase un buen día.-se despidió la chica mientras salía.

Al salir a la calle Hermione desterró los últimos retazos de enfado. Hoy iba a disfrutar y ninguna serpiente le estropearía el día. Primero fue a Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las ocasiones y compro tres uniformes para el colegio porque los del año pasado le quedaban pequeños. Su siguiente parada fue La Botica donde Hermione estuvo casi una hora mirando los ingredientes y accesorios para pociones que tenía la tienda. Compro los materiales que ponía la lista y añadió ingredientes para otras pociones. En la Tienda de Animales Mágicos compro chucherías para Crookshanks.

Más que animada entró a una de sus tiendas favoritas la Tienda para Pergaminos, Plumas y Tinta. Compró pergamino para el colegio y plumas básicas para las clases. Ya para su disfrute compró pergaminos con distintos colores y texturas. Encontró unas plumas de águila en color plateado preciosas. También encargó un sello con una flor de Lis para cuando firmase las cartas. Tras una hora y quince minutos salió radiante hacia su tienda estrella. Flourish y Blotts.

Una librería que tenía estanterías llenas de libros desde el suelo al techo. Nada más entrar la recibió el aroma de los libros nuevos que era uno de sus olores favoritos. Se dirigió al mostrador de la entrada y pidió los libros de la lista para después mirar otros libros por las estanterías. Finalmente y tras dos horas se llevó los cinco libros de la escuela, un libro sobre astronomía, otro sobre arte, dos libros de misterio y uno sobre leyendas y mitología mágicas. Levantó la cabeza hacia el reloj, Las cuatro y media de la tarde. La hora de comer ya hacia horas que se había pasado. _Será mejor que tome algo y continúe luego con las compras._

Cargada de bolsas y feliz como una niña con vestido nuevo, fue a la heladería de Florean Fortescue y aprovechando que corría una suave brisa decidió sentarse en la pequeña terraza. Estaba situada en una esquina de la calle con la que el local hacía límite con un muro. Esta consistía en unas diez mesas redondas de forja, con sillas a juego en color negro. Se sentó en la parte de atrás. Dejó los paquetes en dos de las sillas de la mesa y se sentó mirando hacia la calle. Miró alrededor mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Había cuatro chicas sentadas en una mesa tomando té con pastas. Movió la cabeza hacia la derecha. Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini tomaban café mientras hablaban. Zabini sonreía diciéndole algo a Malfoy. No parecían haberla visto. Unos pasos cerca de ella llamaron su atención.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger.-saludó el dueño del negocio con una paternal sonrisa al llegar a su lado.

El señor Fortescue era un hombre alto, fornido y con una prominente barriga. Tenía una coronilla de pelo negro, un largo bigote y una cálida sonrisa que siempre la hacía sentirse bien. Le había conocido antes de empezar el tercer año en Hogwarts, cuando Harry se había quedado a dormir en el Caldero Chorreante. Tenía un carácter risueño y familiar que hacía que Hermione lo visitara con frecuencia cada vez que iba al Callejón Diagon o le apetecía tomarse una excelente comida.

-Buenas tardes señor Fortescue. ¿Cómo esta?- se interesó.

-Regular. Aunque el día acaba de mejorar.- le comentó mientras le daba la carta de helados y postres.

Hermione sonrió. El siempre conseguía alegrarle el día a cualquier persona.

-Sé que es muy tarde pero ¿Cree que podre tomar algo ligero? Me entretuve comprando y se me hizo tarde para comer.-le explicó a modo de disculpa.

El la miró comprensivo. –Por supuesto no se preocupe. No tiene que ser ligero, pida lo que quiera. No me perdonaría que saliese con hambre de mi local.-le sonrió el hombre metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal negro y sacando una carta de comidas.

-Gracias.-agradeció radiante.- Para beber tomaré un agua con gas fría.

Mientras el camarero iba a por su bebida, examinó la carta. Toda la comida era deliciosa así que la elección fue difícil.

-¿Sabe ya que va a tomar?-le preguntó al volver con una bandeja.

-Si realmente no es molestia, me gustaría tomar raviolis con salsa de tomate y queso.-pidió.

-Por supuesto.- con un movimiento de varita la mesa fue cubierta por un mantel blanco inmaculado. En el centro de la mesa un pequeño jarrón con algunas violetas.-En unos minutos le traigo su comida.-le indicó mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa y la llenaba con la botella de agua.

Hermione tomó aire relajada, mientras el dueño se iba dentro. Era una de las cosas por las que le gustaba tanto aquel sitio, porque a pesar de ser un sitio corriente los pequeños detalles como el jarroncito con flores o la mantelería lo convertían en un sitio especial.

-Le traigo unos panes de ajo para abrir apetito. Son de mozzarella y bacon, sus favoritos.-sonrió el hombre apareciendo a su lado y dejándole un plato delante.

-Muchísimas gracias.-agradeció contenta.

Tomó con suavidad la servilleta y la extendió en su regazó. Haciéndosele la boca agua tomó el primer pan y lo mordió.

-¿Blaise que miras?-le preguntó Draco irritado por el despiste de su amigo.

-A Granger.-contestó sin apartar la mirada.

Draco giró la cabeza en la misma dirección. Granger hablaba amigablemente con el dueño del local.

-Me la encontré en el banco esta mañana. Cambió una gran cantidad de dinero muggle.-le informó de pasada.

-Eso no me extraña, siempre he pensado que Granger debe tener dinero.-respondió el moreno.

-¿En qué te basas? ¿No sabía que ocupabas tu tiempo mirando sangres sucias?-le reprochó con desprecio.

-No hace falta mirar mucho. Mira sus gestos.-le indicó mientras la chica se colocaba la servilleta y comenzaba a comer. Tomaba con cuidado el pan entre dos dedos y con delicadeza lo mordía. –Tiene unos modales impecables y refinados. Habla correctamente y su ropa, aunque muggle, es de calidad.-señalo desapasionadamente.

Draco observo a la chica en silencio unos instantes todo lo que decía Blaise era cierto, pero no entendía porque tenía interés para él.

-¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo hablando de una sangre sucia?-preguntó molesto.

-Tranquilo, Draco. No era más que un comentario me llamo la atención verla aquí sin Potter y Weasley a su alrededor.- señaló.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con odio. –Seguro que Potter está por ahí escondido detrás de Dumbledore. Haciéndose fotos o dando entrevistas.-más que hablar escupió las palabras.

Blaise sonrió dejando de mirar a la chica y mirando a su amigo.

-Y hablando de Potter. ¿Qué tal está tu padre?-le preguntó bajando la voz.

-Bien. Acaba de instalarse junto al Señor Oscuro y la cúpula de poder en una de nuestras casas, a las afueras de Escocia.- comentó en el mismo tono.

-Mi madre fue convocada hace dos días.-confesó Zabini acercándose más a Draco que lo miró esperando que continuase. –Volvió a casa algo asustada y bastante impresionada.

-Supongo que sería el día que se anuncio que se buscaban nuevos mortífagos. Creerá que quizá seas un candidato-le aclaró.

Blaise lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa. -¿El señor oscuro está aceptando a magos de nuestra edad?-

-Primero está intentando captar magos del extranjero pero mi madre dice que es cuestión de tiempo que acabe reclutando a magos jóvenes que estén lo suficientemente cualificados.-esclareció mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Cualificados?-

-Sí, que sean sangre limpia, que tengan unos poderes medianamente considerables y por supuesto que estén dispuestos a jurarle lealtad.-desveló el rubio.

Zabini se quedó en silencio unos instantes meditando lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decir.

-¿Tu no estarás pensando en unirte a él, verdad?- interrogó.

-Tú ya sabes lo que pienso. Estoy a favor de lo que el señor Tenebroso hace. Comparto sus ideales pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirle culto a nadie. He visto a mi padre y a mi madre…yo no estoy dispuesto a someterme salvo que mi vida este en riesgo y no tenga más opciones.-Blaise se sintió francamente aliviado. Ya habían hablado de aquello muchas veces durante el año pasado, pero tal y como estaban las cosas temía que Draco hubiese cambiado de opinión.

-Mi madre me dijo que prefería verme muerto a convertido en mortífago.-le confesó.

Draco lo miró sin alterarse.- La mía me dijo algo parecido. Me dijo que aprendiese de sus errores para no cometer los mismos. Que no me encadenase y que estaría dispuesta a todo para evitar que lo hiciese.-

Blaise asintió con la cabeza. Draco, al igual que él, era hijo único y sabía que tanto para Lucius como para Narcisa, su bienestar estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Volvió fijar su atención en Granger. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Draco.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarla? ¿Qué te pasa?–replicó mordaz.

-No te alteres. Simplemente me gusta fijarme en lo que me rodea.- le replicó con calma.

-¿Perdiste el gusto Blaise? ¿Estás tan desesperado por una mujer que ya te sirve una impura?- se burló socarrón.

- No, seas tan básico. Simplemente tengo curiosidad. Además no sería tan raro que un hombre se interesase. Desde el baile de Navidad de cuarto año muchos son los que se fijan en ella.- resaltó el moreno.

-Desesperados sin duda. Porque ahí que estar muy desesperado para ver a Granger atractiva.- espetó con desprecio.

Blaise rió entre dientes. –Bueno para nosotros sí. Pero es normal, nuestro listón y nuestras compañeras de diversión son siempre lo mejor. – dijo creído.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Bueno en mí caso sin duda, pero el tuyo… ¿Qué fue de la noche que pasaste con Millicent Bulstrode?- le preguntó con malicia.

Draco se rió al ver a Zabini palidecer.

Mientras Hermione ya había comido y en aquel momento ya disfrutaba del postre. Una generosa porción de Tiramisú y un Capuchino. De soslayo miró la mesa de las serpientes donde los dos chicos seguían con lo que parecía una amena conversación. En varias ocasiones, le pareció que la observaban, pero no se molestó en mirar para comprobarlo. Acabo su deliciosa comida, pagó la cuenta y se despidió afectuosamente.

Ya de nuevo en la calle, con sus bolsas a cuestas, fue hacía la salida del Callejón Diagon. Las siguientes compras ya serían en el mundo muggle. Ya en Charing Cross Road cogió un taxi hasta la zona de Mayfair. Pero antes de dirigirse a casa fue a la calle principal, entró en varias tiendas de ropa y salió con un montón de ropa nueva. Fue a su tienda de lencería favorita donde se compro pijamas, camisones y por supuesto ropa interior. Más tarde hizo una breve parada en su librería habitual, para salir con 12 novelas nuevas. Al pasar delante de la perfumería no se resistió a entrar para comprar dos frascos de su perfume. Para acabar su maravilloso día fue a la tienda de velas. Era su capricho favorito, le encantaban, el tenue olor que desprendían, la preciosa luz que emitían. Aunque las había usado desde siempre, recientemente descubrió, que en Hogwarts todavía le gustaban más. La ayudaban a relajarse de las tensiones que le acarreaba la escuela.

Agotada y rebasada de paquetes volvió a casa. Cuando llegó sus padres no estaban, así que subió a su habitación, vació las bolsas y las colocó en su baúl. Dentro de dos días saldría hacía la Madriguera, así ya lo tenía todo listo.

Dos días después...


	2. LLEGADA A LA MADRIGUERA

**Hola mis cariños, en primer lugar daros las gracias por la maravillosa bienvenida, gracias a las que me acabáis de conocer por animaros a leerme y gracias a las que ya me conocíais y me seguís. Sois las mejores, espero que os guste y ya me contareis que tal os parece.**

**Un besazo.**

**Alexía.**

_**Capitulo 2 La llegada a la Madriguera**_

Dos días después…

Aquella mañana remoloneo en la cama hasta pasadas las once de la mañana. Se vistió con ropa de deporte y bajo a la cocina.

-Vaya, por fin, buenos días ¿Has pasado mala noche cielo?-la saludó su madre que estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa del office leyendo un libro y tomando limonada.

-Buenos días Mama. Buenos días Trudy. No, pero hoy me apetecía hacer el vago un poco.-le contestó medio sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre dejó el libro sobre la mesa para ver como su hija se sentaba.

-Trudy ¿Podrías traerme una taza de café? Por favor.-le pidió Hermione amablemente.

Trudy, era una de las cuatro personas que sus padres tenían en el servicio doméstico. Empezó a trabajar para su familia dos años antes de que ella naciera, junto con su marido Alfred, el mayordomo personal de su padre. Trudy se encargaba de su madre originalmente, pero desde que era pequeña ella le había monopolizado. Las tareas de Trudy consistían en cuidarla y ser el ama de llaves. Trudy y Alfred eran como de la familia. Junto a ellos trabajaban otras dos chicas Margaret y Lisa. Dos chicas jóvenes y trabajadoras que hacía cinco años que trabajaban para la casa.

Sonriéndole con cariño, Trudy colocó una taza de humeante café y unos trozos de tarta de fresas. Hermione le sonrió cuando sintió la mano de la mujer en la cabeza.

-¿A qué hora te vas a casa de tus amigos?-se interesó su madre mientras la observaba comer con aprecio.

-Ginny me envió una carta y me dijo que a las cinco estaría abierta su chimenea para que yo llegue.- comentó mientras saboreaba su tarta.

-¿Y quién estará en la casa?-

-Pues los señores Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Bill, su novia Fleur, que ha venido a pasar unos días con la familia porque están prometidos y supongo que Harry.-enumeró.

-Espero que te lo pases bien cielo. ¿Vendrás por Navidad?-

-No sé. Depende de lo que hagan los chicos. –le indicó.

-¿Ya tienes tu baúl listo?-

-Claro, ya lo deje preparado ayer por la tarde. Ahora voy a dar un paseo, vendré a ducharme y comeré algo antes de irme.-

-Perfecto. Disfruta de tu paseo.-le deseó mientras retomaba su lectura.

Salió al sol decidida a disfrutar de su paseo antes de volver al mundo mágico…

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Hermione se apareció en la chimenea de la Madriguera.

Con el paso de los años, la Madriguera se había convertido en su segunda casa. La Madriguera era una casa con varios pisos, que parecían estar en precario equilibrio. (Estaba casi segura que se mantenía en pie gracias a la magia).

Lo primero que vio, fue un borrón rojo, que le tapó la visión, justo antes de recibir un fuerte tirón de la mano, mientras la sacaban de la chimenea, para ser abrazada por la menor de los Weasley.

-Hermi cuanto me alegro de verte. Ya estaba aburrida de tantos chicos.-la saludó todavía abrazada.

Hermione se rió de muy buen humor ante la queja de su amiga-Cualquiera diría que eres la única chica en medio de tantos hermanos. Supongo que ya llegó Harry- le comentó separándose.

-Sí, hace dos semanas que lo trajo Dumbledore. Esta con Ron en el jardín jugando al Quidditch. Si a eso se le llama jugar porque creo que más bien es una obra de caridad.- señaló con el dedo a la puerta del patio, en el que se oían risas.- Ron está entrenando con Harry para las pruebas de guardián.-

Todavía riendo, salieron al jardín para encontrarse a Ron sonrojado y tirado en la hierba, mientras Harry se desternillaba de risa sobre su escoba, unos metros por encima de él.

-No tiene gracia. Te juro que yo frené, no sé qué pasó.- decía el pelirrojo haciendo que el otro chico se riese más todavía.

-Hola chicos.-saludó. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle el cariño que le embargaba cuando los miraba.

-¡Hermione!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Harry saltó de la escoba para abrazarla con fuerza.

-¿Ya son las cinco? Creía que era más temprano. Estábamos a punto de terminar para ir a esperarte.-le dijo separándose para mirarle a la cara.

Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo, aunque estaba un poco delgado, había crecido más de un palmo. Parecía más mayor, más cansado. En su mirada, se distinguía un ligero trasfondo de tristeza.

-Vosotros y el Quidditch. ¿No os cansáis nunca?-les reprochó. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. –Sois un caso perdido. ¿Como estas?-le preguntó mientras le tocaba un brazo con cariño.

-No puedo quejarme.- le contestó mirándola todavía con una pequeña sonrisa, a la que ella contestó de la misma manera, antes de abrazar a Ron que acababa de llegar.

-¿Y tú qué tal?-Le preguntó al pelirrojo que le dio un fugaz abrazo.

-Nunca había estado mejor.- le respondió aún algo ruborizado.

Ron había crecido tanto que parecía que le habían hecho un hechizo extensor y se había dejado el pelo ligeramente más largo y de punta.

-¿Qué novedades hay?-los interrogó.

-Después te lo contamos, si no te importa acabamos el partido. ¿Sí?-le dijo Ron señalando el improvisado campo. Harry le sonrió rogándole indulgencia.

Hermione puso los brazos en jarras. –Si le dedicaseis el mismo tiempo a los estudios que al Quidditch seríais los mejores de la clase.-les contestó mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta al interior de la casa.

Subieron a la habitación de la pelirroja. La habitación estaba en la tercera planta de la casa, al fondo del pasillo. Tenía en las paredes un alegre papel de flores, dos camas gemelas, un armario de caoba, un escritorio con una silla y una estantería.

- Bueno, cuenta ¿Que tal estuvo tu verano Hermi?-le preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaba en una de las camas y ella abría el baúl.

-Bastante bien. He estado leyendo libros sobre Defensa y las Artes Oscuras. Fui con mis padres a París. Es un país precioso, disfrute muchísimo. Por cierto, te traje un regalo.- le dijo dándole un paquete envuelto el un colorido papel. La chica cogió el paquete entusiasmada y rompió el papel velozmente. Con un gritito de alegría, se levantó y se colocó delante del espejo para admirar la camiseta que le había regalado. Era un top blanco sin mangas, que se apretaba en el pecho, caía flojo en el abdomen y terminaba en un precioso bordado.

-Gracias, me encanta.-le dijo eufórica mientras se sacaba la camiseta apresuradamente para probarse su regalo. –Me queda genial. Estoy guapísima.-se piropeo con desparpajo, antes de darle un abrazo que la dejó sin aire. Hermione se rió, satisfecha porque su regalo le hubiese gustado.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-

-Desde que dejamos Hogwarts esto ha estado muy aburrido. Los gemelos se fueron a vivir al callejón Diagon, vienen a comer a menudo pero no es lo mismo. Aunque Bill está en casa, pasa la mayor parte de tiempo con Fleur. Así que, realmente solo hemos estado Ron y yo. Si no fuera por las cartas, que me envía Dean y las que me escribo contigo, me hubiese muerto de asco. –Pronunció las últimas palabras con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Así que Dean y tú seguís juntos?-

-Sí. Me envía casi tres cartas a la semana. Me cuenta las tonterías que hace en las vacaciones, me hace reír.-Hermione levantó la cabeza al oír su tono, como de justificación.

-Ginny crees que…-empezó a decirle.

-No sigas por ahí. Ya lo hemos hablado y tú misma estás de acuerdo no puedo seguir pendiente de Harry. A él, no le intereso en absoluto y Dean es un buen chico. Es gracioso y amable.-se calló por respeto a su amistad. Pero si lo único bueno que tenía su novio era el ser gracioso y amable…en su opinión las cosas no iban bien.

- Ah.-exclamó recordando algo.- Y para que mi madre no te aburra, te digo ya que mi padre tiene un nuevo cargo.- Explicó.

-¿Un nuevo cargo?-preguntó para cambiar de tema consciente de que Ginny no quería seguir hablando.

-Sí, papá fue ascendido en cuanto Fudge dejó el cargo y Scrimgeour tomó su puesto.- Al pronunciar el nombre de Fudge puso la misma cara que si se hubiese tragado un limón. -Ahora es responsable de la Oficina de detección y confiscación de objetos defensivos. Lo que hace es confiscar objetos que en teoría, son defensivos pero no lo son. Mi madre está contentísima. Dice que por fin le conceden a mi padre lo que se merece.-asintió con la cabeza como si estuviese de acuerdo con el pensamiento de su madre.

-Me alegra mucho por el.-le dijo sinceramente.

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa.

-¿Os llegaron ya las cartas de Hogwarts?-

-Sí, es el primer año que llegan tan temprano. Pero es que el profesor Dumbledore ya tiene profesor de Defensa.- informó Ginny mientras se cambiaba otra vez.

Un estridente gritó llegó desde la planta de abajo-¡Chicas ya estamos!-era Ron.

Chasqueó la lengua. Ron nunca tendría modales. Bajaron la escalera y entraron en la habitación de Ron. Como siempre las paredes estaban cubiertas con poster de los Chuddley Cannons. Le sorprendió comprobar que no estaba la cama plegable que acostumbraba utilizar Harry.

-¿No duermes aquí?-preguntó mirando al moreno que estaba sentado con Ron en la cama.

-No, duermo en la habitación de los gemelos.-explicó mientras señalaba al techo para indicar el piso donde se encontraba dicha habitación.

-¿En la de los gemelos? Pero si yo duermo con Ginny… ¿Dónde duerme Fleur?-nada más hacer la pregunta, por las reacciones de sus amigos supo la respuesta. Ginny sonreía pícaramente. Harry sonrojado miraba a sus pies y Ron ponía una expresión soñadora mirando al techo.

-Mamá y Bill tuvieron una gran discusión. Ya te escribí que a mamá no le gusta nada, pero Bill se mantuvo firme y le dijo que estaban prometidos.-le contó la pelirroja sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana.-Además como mi padre le decía a mi madre que sería peor si Fleur se escapaba de mi habitación a la de Bill cada noche.-Se rió un poco sonrojada.

Hermione también se rió.- ¿Se acostumbra uno a ella viviendo en la misma casa?-preguntó a los chicos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.- Con el paso de los días si.-

Ron mientras tanto movía la cabeza de lado a lado.-Si te la encuentras de repente o así no, O si se ríe, o si te toca, o si…-

-O sea que tu no.-lo corto Hermione mientras Harry y Ginny se reían de Ron que se había puesto tan colorado como su pelo.

-¿Entonces ya se sabe quién es el profesor de defensa?-inquirió decidida a dejar a Ron en su mundo. Harry y Ginny asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Y quién es?-

-Un antiguo profesor. Harry acompañó a Dumbledore para convencerlo de que nos diera clase.-

Hermione volvió la mirada al moreno-Bah, no hice nada.-le quitó importancia.

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó deseosa de saber al profesor al que haría frente ese año.

-Mmm…parece una morsa y fue jefe de la casa Slytherin. Pero supongo que no puede ser peor que Umbridge. ¿No?-terció el chico.

-No, peor que Umbridge no hay nadie.-apostilló Ron ya con su tono normal de piel.-Pero bueno por lo menos siempre nos quedara Harry, como profesor alternativo, si él no lo hace bien. Si no fuese por las clases de Harry hubiese suspendido el TIMO de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.-

- Es verdad ¿Qué tal la nota de vuestros TIMOS?-interrogó a ambos chicos.

Harry sonrió.-Todo bien. Suspendí Historia de la magia y Adivinación, pero ya sabía que iba a suspenderlas. El resto Supera las expectativas, menos en Astronomía que saqué un Aceptable y el Defensa un Extraordinario.-recitó con un orgullo tan obvio que no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Miró a Ron que parecía un poco celoso.-Yo suspendí las mismas. Saque todo Aceptables menos en Defensa que saqué un Supera las Expectativas.-dijo no muy contento.

Ron era un buen chico, pero a menudo se celaba de todo lo que tenía que ver con Harry. No estaba sorprendida de que Harry hubiese sacado mejores notas que Ron. Ninguno de los dos eran buenos estudiantes pero el moreno acostumbraba a tomárselo más enserio, además de poseer un talento al que Ron ni se acercaba. De todas formas se sintió muy orgullosa por los dos. Cada uno dentro de sus posibilidades lo había hecho lo mejor posible.

-Me alegro mucho, chicos.-les felicitó, a lo que los dos chicos le correspondieron con brillantes sonrisas.

-¿Y tu Hermi?- le preguntó Ginny.

-Todos Extraordinarios.-anunció radiante.

-Felicidades, Hermione.- le deseó Harry.

-Si Hermione es genial. Aunque lo raro es que hubieses sacado malas notas. Siempre encerrada en la biblioteca, con la cabeza metida en tus libros.-comentó Ron como si nada.

Ella le miró con mala cara.-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-le espetó con furia.

Ginny y Harry se miraron. Las discusiones por tonterías con Ron era algo típico en sus vidas

-Vale chicos. Hora de bajar abajo.- anunció la pelirroja antes de que la sangre llegase al río.-Mi madre querrá saludarte.

Hermione miró a Ron desdeñosamente antes de bajar al piso inferior.

La señora Weasley, con cara de hastío, estaba supervisando como varios cuchillos cortaban hortalizas mientras encendía los fogones. En la desgastada mesa de madera Fleur estaba sentada hablando de sus planes de boda.

-Dudamos de si haceg la boda en vegano o prgimavera, pog supuesto queguemos que haga buen tiempo pogque….-

-Hermione querida. Bienvenida.-saludó cortando el monologo de la francesa, se acercó a saludarla dándole un maternal abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. -¿Ya te has instalado?-preguntó mientras volvía a los fogones.

-Si señora Weasley. Bonjour Fleur.- saludó a la prometida de Bill que le dedico una increíble sonrisa.

-Bonjour Hermione. Me aleggo de vegte.-respondió mientras se levantaba para saludarla. Hermione miró la expresión ansiosa de Ron mientras la abrazaba. Al verse observado miró a otra parte intentando disimular.

A pesar de que a ellos no les caía bien, Hermione tenía una opinión distinta de Fleur. Su belleza física era increíble ya que era mitad vela. Tenía unos imponentes ojos azules y un pelo rubio que parecía emitir algún tipo de brillo. Pero Hermione era capaz de ver más allá aunque pareciese tonta fue elegida campeona de su colegio en el Torneo de los tres magos. A fuerza debía ser una persona muy inteligente.

-Felicidades por la boda.-le deseo.

-Mercy.-le agradeció contenta. -Pog supuesto estás invitada, Bill te puso de las pgimegas de la lista, con la familia.- confesó.

-Cenaremos en una hora.-comentó la señora Weasley.- ¿Podríais poner la mesa en el jardín chicos? Aquí no hay espacio suficiente ya que hoy vienen a cenar los gemelos.-

Los chicos salieron fuera para colocar y vestir la mesa mientras las chicas cogían los útiles. Quince minutos después la mesa estaba puesta.

-Hola chicos.-saludó Bill saliendo de la casa. Los demás lo saludaron con la cabeza mientras Fleur se acercaba a donde estaba para besarlo.

-Hey Hermione. Bienvenida.-le dijo caminando hacia ella para darle un abrazo. Hermione le correspondió con ganas. No podía evitarlo Bill era su Weasley favorito. Era muy inteligente ya que había sido prefecto y premio anual pero también era una persona muy sociable con la que se podía hablar de cualquier tema.

-Ginny me dijo que fuiste de vacaciones a Francia.-comentó amablemente mientras caminaba hacía la mesa para servirse un poco de vino, acompañado de Fleur.

Para Hermione no pasó desapercibido el modo tan posesivo con el que Fleur se agarraba al brazo de él. Ni la mirada que le dirigió al ver que se interesaba por ella. Con disimulo la rubia la miró de arriba abajo calibrado las posibilidades de la chica.

Para aquel día había elegido unos vaqueros apretados en las piernas y de cintura alta. Una camiseta beige floja, con mangas tres cuartos y un escote cuadrado alto formado por unos bordados de hiedras. Por debajo se había puesto una camiseta beige de asas porque si no al echarse hacia delante se le veía el sujetador. De peinado había recogido sus rizos en una coleta. Como único adorno una fina cadena de oro con la letra H.

Pareció encontrarla una digna rival por el gesto de desagrado que le dedicó. Se sentaron en la mesa mientras les servía vino a las dos. –Sí, estuve en Paris dos semanas. Ya había estado en otras zonas de Francia antes pero desde luego, esta ha sido en mi opinión, de las más hermosas ciudades que he visto.- mientras hablaba la señora Weasley había llenado la mesa de comida. (Pastel de carne, puré de guisantes, patatas asadas y verduras cocidas).

-Yo estuve con Fleur en Marsella, fuimos a ver a su familia.- le explicó sonriendo a Fleur que le servía comida. –Me quedé encantado. El paisaje es increíble, la comida excelente, la gente muy agradable.-le reveló jovialmente.

-Vaya Billy parece que los aires francés te sedujeron completamente. O más bien sería la compañía.-le respondió jocosa.

Bill y Fleur rieron a carcajadas. La chica parecía mucho más tranquila al oír la camaradería con la que se hablaban, semejante a como dos hermanos lo harían.

-Yo también fui a Marsella hace dos años y también me gusto mucho. Pero no se…París me encanto. Gracias.-se interrumpió para tomar el plato rebosante de comida que Fleur le había preparado.-Es una ciudad preciosa, llena de museos y cafés encantadores por todas las esquinas.-declaró mientras comía.

Fleur asintió con la cabeza.-La vegda es que es una ciudad espectaculag, tiene unas tiendas sensacionales.-les comentó.

-Si no están mal, aunque para serte sincera las tiendas que más visite fueron las librerías.-les ilustró encogiéndose los hombros. Los otros dos se rieron a carcajadas, sin poder evitarlo acabó por acompañarlos.

La cena resultó ser una de las más agradables a las que Hermione había asistido en aquella casa. Fleur acabó por ser una conversadora muy amena y divertida aunque no lo creyese en primer momento, entendió porque Bill estaba enamorado de ella. Eran iguales. Les hacían gracia las mismas cosas y tenían una línea de pensamiento similar. Apenas intercambiaron más que saludos y despedidas con los otros comensales, pero no le importo porque disfrutó mucho de ella.

Pasadas las diez la señora Weasley se retiró y los demás no tardaron en seguirla.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste pasar la cena hablando con Fleur si es una plasta.-refunfuño Ginny.

Hermione movió la cabeza de lado a lado. La había visto mirarla con incredulidad mientras la veía con la parejita. –No es tan mala como crees.-respondió con paciencia.

-Venga ya Hermione, es una creída. Se pasa el día preocupada por su aspecto.-la mueca de desagrado de la pelirroja indicaba que era un tema con el que no cambiaría de opinión.

-A mi me cayó bastante bien. – declaró para zanjar el tema. Como respuesta recibió una mueca. Subieron a la habitación aunque apenas hablaron y se fueron a dormir.

Mañana sería otro día…

_**Espero que os guste chicas, ya me contareis. Un besazo**_

_**Alexía.**_


	3. REGRESO A HOGWARTS

Buenas otra vez chicos y chicas. Gracias por dejarme reviews tan buenos sois una maravilla. Os agradezco que me dediquéis vuestro tiempo, tanto a los que me dejáis mensajes como a los que me leéis y me agregáis como favorita. Un beso.

Alexía.

_**Capitulo 3 Regreso a Hogwarts **_

Las vacaciones pasaron entre charlas, juegos y buenos momentos. El día 1 de septiembre se levantó muy temprano. Después de una ducha rápida se vistió con esmero, el primer día de clase siempre se arreglaba más de lo normal. Le gustaba causar buena impresión sobre todo desde que era prefecta.

Eligió un vestido rosa clarito en tono nude hasta por debajo de las rodillas, con un recatado escote redondo, sin adornos, se ajustaba en el pecho y caía vaporosamente. Para conjuntar eligió unos zapatos de tacón medio en tono beige oscuro, con punta redonda. Una chaqueta entallada de algodón en el mismo tono, hasta por debajo de las caderas. Eligió la cadena de oro blanco con el relicario. Una fina pulsera trenzada también en oro blanco. Acabo con unos pendientes de perlitas blancas. Decidió dejar su largo pelo suelto en suaves rizos abiertos. Como maquillaje tan solo rímel negro y una barra de labios rosa palo. Se perfumo de su fragancia y bajó a desayunar.

-Buenos días-. Saludó atravesando la puerta.

En la cocina, desayunando en la mesa estaban Fleur, Bill y el señor Weasley mientras la señora Weasley todavía en bata, freía huevos con bacon.

-Buenos días. Estás… fabulosa.-la piropeo Bill.

-Trê chic.-la felicitó Fleur sonriendo. Hermione les correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Café querida?- le ofreció la Señora Weasley.

-Si por favor. Y unas tostadas.-pidió mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia.

- ¿Entonces podréis ocuparos vosotras de llevar a los chicos a la estación?-continuo el señor Weasley.

-Si papá tranquilo, ayer me dieron el día libre no habrá problema. Los coches del ministerio llegaran a las diez de la mañana con dos aurores cada uno.-le comentó.

-¿Aurores?- se intereso Hermione.

-Si, a Harry le han asignado una protección de la más alta categoría.-le respondió el señor Weasley.

A la hora prevista y con menos ajetreo del habitual salieron hacia King´s Cross. Los aurores no les dirigieron la palabra, se limitaron a ir alrededor de Harry y ayudar a meter los baúles en los coches. Como no había tráfico solo tardaron media hora.

Con el equipaje colocado en sendos carritos, atravesaron la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10 para llegar al andén 9 ¾, donde un tren de color escarlata, el tren de Hogwarts, arrojaba nubes de vapor sobre la gente. El andén estaba abarrotado y por eso tuvieron que caminar lentamente para buscar una de las puertas para acceder al tren. Se dedicaron a hablar, para hacer tiempo hasta que el primer pitido del tren se hizo oír por encima del alboroto general, indicando que el tren saldría pronto. Se despidieron de Fleur y los Weasley, y por fin subieron al tren.

-Busquemos un vagón libre.-le dijo Harry.

-No podemos Harry. Tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos para recibir instrucciones.- respondió con pena. Harry asintió, un tanto malhumorado.

-¿Vienes Ginny?-preguntó a la pelirroja.

-No, voy a buscar a Dean. Quede con él.- sacudió la mano a modo de despedida. A Hermione no le paso desapercibida la mirada de Harry, como si aquel hecho le molestase. Decidida a estar más pendiente, emprendió el camino a su vagón.

-Hermione.-le llamó Ron que caminaba detrás de ella. –Necesito ir eh…- balbuceaba el chico.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Necesitaba ir al baño, era como un crio. –Ve. Yo iré al vagón.-

Por la rapidez con la que salió corriendo, imagino que realmente era una emergencia. Todavía sonreía cuando alguien chocó con ella.

-Lo siento yo...-interrumpió su disculpa al ver de quien se trataba. Era Blaise Zabini, detrás del Malfoy y Parkinson.

-Corre a ducharte Blaise. Estás lleno de suciedad.-le espetó Parkinson mirándola con desprecio.

Malfoy sonrió con una mueca ladeada.

-Tranquila Pansy, tropezó conmigo no contigo.-le respondió Blaise sin mirarla, mientras seguía su camino sin decirle nada. Los otros dos Slytherin lo siguieron no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

-¿Desde cuando dejas pasar la oportunidad de insultar a una sangre sucia?-le preguntó Pansy con rencor a Blaise ya dentro de su compartimento.

-Desde cuando te doy explicaciones a ti. Simplemente no me apetecía.-declaró mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos enfrente a Draco, quien lo miró fijamente. Blaise sabía que era su forma de preguntar a que venía la escena con Granger, como respuesta le dedico una de sus descaradas sonrisas.

-Blaise…-empezó la chica volviendo a la carga.

-Basta.-le corto Draco arto de oír sus quejas.

Enfurruñada se sentó en la esquina contraría de los asientos y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Cuánto tardará en hartarse de estar en silencio? Se preguntó Draco con hastió.

Todo el colegio pensaba que eran amigos pero no era verdad, Pansy era una caza fortunas. Se acostaba con cualquiera que tuviese dinero o posición social. Esa característica tan suya, había conseguido que se acostase con todos los varones de Slytherin. No era muy inteligente, pero si muy astuta. Llevaba años detrás de él y de Zabini, pero lo único que conseguía era sexo cuando no tenían ganas de buscar a otra.

Crabbe y Goyle entraron en el compartimento con un montón de dulces. Los muy imbéciles solo pensaban en comer y beber. Tampoco los podía considerar amigos, estaban con él por conveniencia. Eran como dos trolls, carecían de inteligencia, tanto era así que solo habían aprobado dos timos. Historia de la magia, que superaron copiando, y adivinación que superaron inventando.

El único amigo que consideraba como tal, era Zabini. Se conocían desde los seis años y era una de las personas que mejor lo conocían. Siempre se podía contar con él para todo. Y era la única persona que le decía la verdad, le gustase o no.

-Draco ¿Me pasas la revista corazón de bruja?-le pidió Pansy con voz melosa, aunque sabía que por supuesto no iba a pasarle nada.

Había aguantado sin hablar, más de lo que él había pensado.

Ron tardó cerca de quince minutos en aparecer en el vagón de los prefectos. Después de patrullar un rato por los pasillos, fueron a buscar a Harry.

Lo encontraron en compañía de Neville y Luna en uno de los últimos compartimentos.

-¿Pasó ya el carrito?- preguntó Ron nada más entrar, tirándose en un asiento y frotándose la barriga.- Me muero de hambre.-

-Sí, te he guardado para ti.- Harry le tiró varios paquetes de ranas de chocolate al regazo. -¿Quieres una Hermione?-ofreció el chico.

-No, creo que iré a comprar algo yo misma.-le comentó cogiendo del portaequipajes su bolso para tomar su monedero.

En los pasillos apenas había gente, estaban todos dentro de sus cubículos poniéndose al día y disfrutando.

En el tercer vagón encontró a la señora con el carrito.

-Buenos días.-saludó.

La señora le sonrió con amabilidad.-Buenos días querida. ¿Quieres algo del carrito?-ofreció abarcando con la mano todos los productos.

-Un sándwich de queso con pollo, una botella de agua sin gas y una pasta de calabaza, por favor.-pidió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes querida, son dos sickles.- le entregó el dinero. –Gracias.-

-Hasta luego.-se despidió emprendiendo el camino de regreso a su compartimento.

En el compartimento de enfrente dos chicos habían visto la escena.

-Yo sigo con mi teoría de que tiene dinero.-comentó Zabini en cuanto la chica se alejó.

-Y yo con mi teoría de que le prestas demasiada atención a las cosas que no valen nada.-le respondió mordaz.

-Vamos Draco. No me digas que nunca has sentido curiosidad.-le lanzó una mirada a través de las pestañas.

-No, por raro que te parezca, yo nunca pienso en impuras.-contestó mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo tampoco acostumbro. Pero desde que la vimos en el Callejón…-comentó como si nada.

Draco levantó una ceja, interrogante.

-Es simple curiosidad. Ya me conoces.-le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros.

-Precisamente por eso lo digo. Porque te conozco. ¿No estarás pensando en mezclarte con esa sangre sucia?-

-No estoy pensando en nada. Pero hay que ser sincero, la chica es atractiva.- declaró.

Draco se rió sin humor.-Por favor. Empiezo a pensar que te diste un buen golpe y se te atrofió el cerebro.-le insulto. –Granger es una sabelotodo insufrible, un ratón de biblioteca, una marimacho…-la risa de Blaise interrumpió los insultos que le estaba dedicando.

-Lo otro no lo niego, pero creo que marimacho no se ajusta para nada.-expuso todavía sonriendo.

-No digas estupideces Granger tiene la figura de una escoba.-manifestó con malicia.

Blaise iba a contestar, pero la llegada de Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle interrumpió la réplica.

-Estamos cerca del colegio, es hora de ponerse el uniforme.-reseñó la chica.

A lo largo de la tarde varios compañeros fueron a saludarlos, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Ernie Macmillan. Ella se dedicó a leer mientras los demás jugaban al ajedrez mágico o hablaban sobre Quidditch. Ya en la estación, Hermione sacó a rastras a Ron para ayudar en la salida de estudiantes.

-Os guardo sitio en el carruaje- les dijo Harry a modo de despedida.

La salida del tren era siempre una hecatombe, Hagrid llamaba a los alumnos de primero mientras los alumnos de otros cursos iban hacia los carruajes. Cuando estuvo todo más o menos tranquilo fueron en busca de su amigo. Encontraron a Harry, Neville y Luna esperándolos al lado de un carruaje.

-¿Vamos?-les preguntó el moreno mientras los veía acercarse.

La aparición de la silueta del castillo en el horizonte, siempre le causaba una especie de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo en la entrada miró alrededor, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese. Le encantaba ese primer instante en el que llegaba al castillo. Cuando lo miraba todo y recordaba su primer año.

Subieron las escaleras entre los demás estudiantes, hacia el Gran Comedor.

El comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tenía un aspecto tan esplendido como de costumbre, a la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, haciendo brillar las copas y los platos de oro. El techo, por obra de un encantamiento, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que el cielo al aire libre, las nubes se arremolinaban en torno a la luna. Cuatro largas mesas (una para cada casa) estaban ya abarrotadas de estudiantes que charlaban animadamente. Al fondo del comedor los profesores estaban ya sentados en la mesa. Todos menos la profesora McGonagall que debía estar con los alumnos de primero.

Ni bien pensó eso cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par. La Subdirectora marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos. Los dirigió a la parte superior de la estancia, donde se encontraba la mesa de profesores, delante de esta había un taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Que empezó a entonar una canción con la que se inauguraba le selección del alumnado nuevo.

-Que se den prisa.-gimió Ron al lado de Neville.- Podría comerme un hipogrifo.

Lentamente y uno a uno los chicos fueron distribuidos en las distintas casas. El tanteo final fueron nueve alumnos para Gryffindor, seis para Slytherin, trece alumnos para Ravenclaw y dieciocho para Hufflepuff.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en una reconfortante señal de bienvenida. –Bienvenidos.- saludó afablemente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano?-preguntó Hermione a nadie en particular. Esa misma pregunta resonaba por todo el comedor. Dumbledore tenía la mano derecha ennegrecida y marchita. Como muerta.

-Ya tenía la mano así cuando lo vi este verano.-le confió Harry en voz muy baja.

Dumbledore sonrió a los presentes, consciente del impacto que había causado su lesión.

-No es nada que deba preocuparos. Otra vez, bienvenidos todos. No quiero aburriros con discursos así que… ¡A comer!-

Ron fue el primero en llenar su plato de comida. Harry y Hermione se rieron al ver como se abalanzaba sobre las bandejas. Bueno ellos y media mesa porque el apetito voraz de Ron era ya famoso en su casa.

Hermione tomo un muslo de pollo, una patata rellena y zanahorias con judías. Mientras comía con calma, un movimiento en la mesa de los profesores llamó su atención. Hagrid les saluda alegremente desde su lugar mientras la profesora McGonagall lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

Le devolvió el saludo mientras Harry a su izquierda hacia lo mismo. Eso la hizo pensar en algo.

-¿Estudiarás cuidado de Criaturas mágicas este año?-inquirió nerviosa.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Dirigiéndole una mirada. Los dos pensaron lo mismo.

-Ron, ¿Vas a estudiar la clase de Hagrid?-le preguntó, mientras el otro devoraba un pastel de ruibarbo. Este negó con la cabeza porque tenía la boca llena de comida, sin darse cuenta de nada.

Ellos se miraron otra vez. No querían pensar lo que diría Hagrid cuando supiese, que sus tres alumnos favoritos habían abandonado su asignatura.

Una vez acabados los postres (Hermione había escogido tarta de chocolate) Dumbledore volvió a levantarse.

-Este año se producen dos cambios en el profesorado. Me complace presentaros a un nuevo miembro. Un viejo colega mío que ha accedido a ocupar su antiguo cargo como profesor de Pociones, El profesor Horace Slughorn. –ni un solo aplauso en todo el comedor. Los alumnos se quedaron callados durante un instante observando al recién llegado para después volver a hablar todos a la vez. En todas las mesas se oía murmullos. El profesor miraba extrañado y con cara de sorpresa al alumnado que tan parca bienvenida le había dado.

Harry tenía razón, Slughorn parecía una enorme morsa. Su enorme tripa se distinguía a pesar de la amplitud de la túnica. El largo bigote no ayudaba mucho y la escasez de cuello a juego con sus pequeños ojos acaba de rematarla.

-El profesor Snape, ocupará el cargo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –prosiguió.

Una oleada de aplausos, silbidos y ovaciones procedente de la mesa Slytherin llenó el Gran Comedor. Miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes donde los Slytherin de sexto, guiados por Malfoy hacían gran parte del escándalo. Pese a no levantarse al oír su nombre, el profesor Snape levantó la mano la mano con gesto de satisfacción, para agradecer el gesto de sus alumnos.

Hermione sorprendida, miró a Harry que tenía un rictus de horror en el rostro que se fue transformando en uno de furia.

-¿Cómo se atreve a darle el puesto a Snape?-escupió las palabras con rabia.

Le acaricio el antebrazo para calmarlo. El chico respiro profundamente, intentando relajarse.

-Si Dumbledore cree en el, nosotros…-

-Ya lo sé. Si el confía nosotros debemos confiar.- acabó por ella la frase. -Pero que él lo haga, no significa que yo vaya a hacerlo.-declaró de mal humor.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, no quería enfadarle más de lo que ya estaba. Ella no pensaba lo mismo. Albus Dumbledore era un mago extraordinariamente inteligente y si él creía que Snape era digno de confianza, ella también lo haría.

El ruido de los estudiantes al levantarse, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. El director había vuelto a sentarse en la mesa y ahora hablaba en voz baja con Snape.

-Vamos Ron.-lo llamó. El pelirrojo se estiró con modorra en el banco. Sin esperarlo caminó hasta el principio de la mesa.-Los de primero, aquí conmigo.-llamó con autoridad. Los niños la miraban con cara de susto, sonrió para relajarlos. Dio resultado porque le respondieron con temerosos gestos.

-Buenas noches. Bienvenidos a Gryffindor. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy la prefecta de vuestra casa. Cualquier duda o problema que tengáis podéis acudir a mí en cualquier momento del día. – les informó mientras caminaba fuera del comedor.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Malfoy pasar por su lado seguido de los alumnos de primero de su casa. La miraba mientras esbozaba un gesto de burla. El rubor subió a su rostro sin que pudiese hacer nada. ¡Estúpido Malfoy!

Siguió su camino escaleras arriba, guiándolos hacia la sala común. –Las clases comienzan a las nueve de la mañana, cuando mañana bajéis a la Sala Común mirad en el tablón de anuncios allí encontrareis vuestro horario. El desayuno se sirve a partir de las ocho de la mañana, la comida a la una y la cena a las ocho. Encontrareis vuestras pertenencias en vuestras habitaciones.-se detuvo al llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Se dio la vuelta y les sonrió para infundirles ánimo. Este retrato es la puerta a nuestra Sala Común. Os pedirá una contraseña para entrar. Calabaza es la contraseña de este trimestre.-el retrato se abrió a su espalda. Entró y se detuvo en el arco de las escaleras que separaba los dormitorios.

-Los dormitorios de las chicas están a la derecha, los de los chicos a la izquierda. Encontrareis una placa en la puerta con vuestro curso. No seáis tímidos y poneros cómodos, este será vuestro hogar durante siete años.-acabó sonriéndoles sinceramente. Se despidieron de ella tímidamente y todavía intimidados subieron a sus habitaciones. Unas risitas masculinas se oyeron por la habitación. Miró al sofá que había delante de la chimenea. Harry y Ron la miraban con sorna desde la chimenea.

-¿Podría mostrarme mi habitación señorita prefecta?-le preguntó Ron fingiendo una voz ansiosa. Puso cara de enfado mientras emitía un bufido. Los muy desgraciados, no se aguantaron más y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Colocó las manos en las caderas intentado mostrarse enfadada. Pero no podía, prefería ver a Harry reírse aunque fuese de ella.

-Buenas noches, graciosos.-les espetó tratando de no soltar la carcajada que se agolpaba en su garganta.

La risa de los chicos la acompaño en el camino hacia su dormitorio.

Espero que os guste. Ya me contareis haber que tal. Un besazo. Alexía.


	4. EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE I

Lamento la tardanza, chicas. Me fui de vacaciones. Espero que os guste este capítulo un beso y ya me contareis. Chicas este capítulo lo he cortado en dos porque quedo muy largo pero me pareció tan bueno que no lo he querido cortar. Espero que no os importe.

_**Capitulo 4 El primer día de clase**_

Se levantó a las siete de la mañana. Le gustaba levantarse temprano para aprovechar el día. Observar cómo salía el sol poco a poco tras las montañas, rompiendo lentamente el reino de la noche…suavemente …despacio…casi sin darse cuenta siempre acaba sentada en el alfeizar con las piernas encogidas disfrutando del sencillo instante… que por alguna extraña razón la calmaba por dentro… la llenaba de energía lentamente… Después una larga ducha, durante casi media hora dejaba que el agua se deslizase por su cuerpo, llevándose los últimos vestigios del sueño. Secándose el pelo con una toalla y envuelta en un albornoz fue al armario a por su uniforme. Ya vestida, recogió los mechones de pelo que le caían delante de la cara con horquillas para retirarlo hacia atrás, por último su parte favorita, el perfume.

Bajo a la sala común donde por supuesto no había nadie. Consultó el tablón de anuncios para asegurarse de que los horarios de los cinco primeros cursos estuvieran ya expuestos. Los de quinto en adelante los entrega la profesora McGonagall en el desayuno, se creaban personalmente para cada alumno después de comprobar que se había pasado el TIMO correspondiente.

Relajada y descansada caminó lentamente por los solitarios pasillos del castillo hacia el Gran Comedor, a esa hora la calma reinaba en cada rincón de la escuela mientras sus ruidosos inquilinos descansaban todavía en sus camas. Era un regalo disfrutar del castillo solo para ella. Llegó a su destino para encontrarlo totalmente desocupado. Se sentó al final de la mesa, para estar más tranquila cuando empezaran a llegar los demás. Delante de ella aparecieron varias jarras, una con zumo de naranja, otra con leche y por último una con café junto a una fina servilleta de tela blanca. Una taza y una pequeña copa se materializaron con dos platos, uno con croissants en miniatura y otro con un bol más pequeño con mermelada de fresas. Sonrió dando mentalmente las gracias a Dobby, siempre se acordaba de lo que le gustaba. Tomó nota mental para ir a visitarlo a las cocinas en cuanto pudiese.

Mientras llenaba la copa con zumo oyó a alguien entrar al comedor. Levantó la vista, para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy entrando solo. El también la miró a ella, esbozó una mueca de desprecio y altanero, caminó hasta su mesa. Indignada desvió la mirada de vuelta a su desayuno. No era una sorpresa verle a aquella hora, Malfoy y ella eran siempre los primeros en levantarse entre semana. Por la puerta detrás de la mesa del profesorado, apareció la profesora McGonagall, que la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, a la que ella contestó con un gesto idéntico mientras tomaba asiento. Pronto llegarían el profesor Snape y el Director que eran los más madrugadores.

Draco miró sin querer hacia la mesa de los leones. Todavía estaba sola y a pesar de las tempranas horas parecía completamente despejada y en calma. Recordó las palabras de Zabini en el tren.

"_-__ Siempre he pensado que Granger debe tener dinero-_

_-No hace falta mirar mucho. Mira sus gestos.-_

–_Tiene unos modales impecables y refinados. Habla correctamente.-"_

Por mucho que le molestase era cierto que Granger debía ser de familia adinerada. La observo beber el café con una cara de satisfacción, para después untar mermelada en un pequeño croissant. Inclinó la cabeza observándola más atentamente. Granger tenía algo que lo alteraba. Todo en ella le molestaba.

-Es una sabelotodo insufrible, todo el día con sus patéticos libros, siempre con la cabeza metida entre las páginas de cualquier manuscrito, dando patéticos saltitos en la silla cada vez que un profesor hacía una pregunta.-miró hacía el techo. -Patética a más no poder.- sonrió imperceptiblemente todavía mirando al techo. La satisfacción de insultarla, aunque fuera en pensamientos le ayudaba a calmarse.

Se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno, ignorando a la impura cuando alguien más entró por la puerta del comedor. Cormac McLaggen vestido de uniforme se dirigía velozmente hasta la chica.

-Buenos días.-saludó galantemente a la chica.

Hermione levantó la vista de su café sorprendida. A pesar de no haber hablado nunca con él, lo conocía, ya que pertenecían a la misma casa y estaba en séptimo. McLaggen la miraba con una sonrisa radiante que se reflejaba en sus vistosos ojos azul cielo a juego con su pelo castaño claro, casi rubio.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?-le preguntó con los mismo modales y sin perder el gesto.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El chico se sentó frente a ella rápidamente mientras su desayuno se materializaba delante.

-¿Hermione Granger verdad?-le preguntó en un tono educado y desenfadado tendiéndole la mano.

Ella se la estrecho sonriendo.

-Espero no molestarte. No suelo levantarme tan temprano pero no podía dormir y me decidí a bajar a desayunar. Como no había nadie, pensé que quizás me harías el honor de permitirme acompañarte. Y tuve suerte, porque en efecto, así fue. -

Draco miró con desprecio al chico. Sin duda patético.

Primero intentaba aparentar que no la conocía, cuando en aquel colegio todo el mundo sabía quién era. Prefecta y amiga de Harry Potter. ¿De verdad creía que estaba siendo sutil? Estúpido, realmente estúpido. Le hablaba como una especia de galán. De esos malos de los que uno se ríe en las comedia del teatro. Eso si tenía gracia considerando quien era el susodicho.

McLaggen era un mastodonte, famoso en el colegio entero por hacer apuestas de gallito, no dejar de hablar pomposamente de lo bien relacionado que estaba su padre y de contar batallitas (que casi siempre trataban de Quidditch).

Mientras desayunaban Draco vio como charlaban. El chico no dejaba de sonreír tontamente mientras Granger le contestaba. Definitivamente no era un espectáculo digno de su atención. Un sangre pura pretendiendo a una sangre sucia. Sin más volvió a su desayuno.

La "amena" charla fue interrumpida por la profesora McGonagall.

-Buenos días. Señorita Granger, señor McLaggen.-los saludo al llegar a su altura.

-Buenos días profesora.-saludaron a coro los dos chicos.

-Aprovechando que está aquí señorita Granger me gustaría hablar con usted en privado. Si es tan amable.-le indico señalando las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Hermione asintió y tras despedirse de McLaggen con un escueto adiós salió con la jefa de su casa.

Se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras principales.

-Me gustaría informarla de un par de cambios en la dinámica de los prefectos. Bueno no es muy complicado y probablemente lo habrá imaginado. Este año los prefectos además de hacer las rondas de la tarde también ayudaran a hacer rondas de vigilancia por la noche. Como supondrá esto se debe a las medidas excepcionales que el colegio a impuesto para la mayor protección del alumnado.-

Asintió con la cabeza porque ya había supuesto que algo así tendrían que hacer. Al fin y al cabo los prefectos estaban como personal de apoyo a los profesores.

-¿Y de que horarios estaríamos hablando, profesora?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa porque la falta de sueño, repercutiese en sus estudios.

-Nada de qué preocuparse señorita Granger –le respondió mirando la cara de ansiedad de la chica.-Cada prefecto hará dos rondas nocturnas a la semana, con días en medio para compensar. Las rodas darán comienzo a las 9 de la noche. Cuando los estudiantes están ya en sus casas hasta las 12, momento en que el profesorado les relevara. No se parecen en anda a las rondas de la tarde que solo tienen que ver a su alrededor si está todo en orden. Harán lo mismo que los profesores y el personal. Recorrerán los terrenos en parejas de dos. En caso de ver algo raro lo notifican a los profesores y hasta ahí. Cada semana les diremos quien va a ser su compañero. Ya que por horarios no siempre coincidirán con su compañero de casa. ¿Alguna pregunta, señorita Granger?

-Si profesora. ¿Tenemos permiso para usar magia?-suponía la respuesta pero prefería estar segura.

-Por supuesto.-le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.-En otro orden de cosas…me gustaría felicitarla por sus excelentes notas. Enhorabuena, es usted un orgullo para la casa Gryffindor.-

Por su lado pasó el profesor Snape con Draco Malfoy caminó a las mazmorras. Al pasar el rubio oyó a la profesora y soltó un gruñido como si quisiera echarse a reír. Sin dignarse a devolverle el gesto Hermione continúo hablando con la profesora de sus notas.

-¿Qué asignaturas cursara este año?-

-Las mismas del año pasado menos Criaturas mágicas porque no es algo que me interese demasiado, profesora.-le comentó mientras la mujer con un gesto de aprobación tomaba un pergamino en blanco y le daba golpecitos.

-Entonces serán…Transformaciones, Pociones, Defensa, Runas antiguas, Encantamientos, Aritmancia, Herbología, e Historia de la Magia. ¿Es correcto?-

Asintió con la cabeza mientras la emoción por el principio de las clases hacía mella en sus nervios.

-Una vez más, es usted una de las alumnas que más asignaturas cursan.-comentó entregándole su horario.

-Bueno. Todavía no he decidido que quiero estudiar. Y todas estas asignaturas me interesan. Llevo todo el verano estudiando y aprendiendo la teoría, no creo que tenga mucho problema profesora.-dijo mientras volvían al comedor.

La profesora le sonrió en respuesta.-No esperaría menos de usted. Disfrute del desayuno señorita Granger le espera un día ajetreado. Buenos días.-le despidió volviendo a su mesa.

McLaggen seguía esperándola en la mesa.

-¿Todo bien?-se interesó

-Sí. Solo quería hablar de mis asignaturas porque voy a estudiar más asignaturas de la media.-le comentó tomando café. Ella era una persona discreta y no le gustaba hablar de sus cosas con nadie que no fuesen sus amigos.

Él parecía interesado.-Yo estudio transformaciones, pociones, defensa y hechizos.-enumeró. –Si necesitas ayuda con alguna de ellas no dudes en decírmelo.-se ofreció.

Hermione no era tonta. Sabía que McLaggen la estaba tanteando. Primero había fingido no conocerla y ahora se ofrecía para repasar. No podía decir que la molestaba su obvio interés, ya que conocía de sobra su fama, pero para una mujer siempre era halagador darse cuenta de que resultaba atractiva.

-Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.-agradeció recibiendo una sonrisa del chico.

En ese momento empezaron a llegar alumnos. -¿Cormac vienes?-lo llamó una chica de su curso.

-Debería ir. ¿O prefieres que me quede a hacerte compañía?-

-Gracias por ofrecerte, pero no es necesario. Mis amigos estarán a punto de llegar.-

-Gracias por dejarme compartir tu desayuno.-le dijo a modo de despedida.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta donde estaban sus amigos que lo recibieron con gritos y palmadas en la espalda. Torció los labios, ese tipo de comportamiento infantil y supuestamente varonil no le agradaban.

-Buenos días Hermione.-saludó la pequeña de los Weasley.

-Buenos días Ginny. ¿Descansaste bien?-

La sonrisa picara de Ginny le indicó su respuesta antes de que abriese la boca.-Si aunque estuve con Dean antes de irme a la cama.-le dijo desenfadadamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño con desaprobación.-Ginny….-empezó.

-No me sermonees Hermi. Ya sé que para ti es algo malo, pero al resto de nosotras nos gusta tener pasión en nuestra vida.-la cortó de repente de mal humor.

Hermione se cayó para si su respuesta.

Siempre que hablaban de ese tema Ginny se enfadaba mucho con ella. Pero Hermione no pensaba cambiar de opinión. A su manera de ver las cosas, Ginny se excedía buscando la "pasión" en su vida. Cada año con uno o varios chicos. A pesar de no mantener relaciones con ellos, a Hermione le parecía que esa no era manera de vivir. Y mucho menos para alguien que aseguraba estar perdidamente enamorada de Harry Potter que era el chico más inocente que había visto nunca.

Ginny solía ponerse como una fiera cuando ella le aconsejaba controlarse un poco. Solía devolverle el consejo con alguna frase que le recordaba que ella no podía opinar porque no había tenido nunca relación con nadie. A excepción del beso que Viktor Krum le había dado en el baile del torneo de los tres magos. Siendo sincera consigo misma lo cierto es que ese beso no le había causado nada. Ni frío ni calor. Pero sabía que podía considerar a Viktor un buen amigo.

La enfadaba que Ginny le dijese que ella no tenía pasión en su vida. Desde luego no poseía la pasión que ella tenía pero tampoco la quería.

Ella tenía pasión por el conocimiento, por la lectura, por las compras, por sus amigos y sobre todo por vivir disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas.

Miró a Ginny de soslayo que enfadada comía un cuenco con cereales.

Desde luego, ella era mucho más feliz que Ginny que se pasaba la vida sintiéndose descolocada con su propia existencia. Si esa era su idea de pasión desde luego Hermione esperaba no experimentarla nunca.

-Subo a por mí mochila.-le informó mientras se levantaba a modo de despedida. Ginny giro la cabeza hacia ella rápidamente con cara de arrepentimiento. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Ginny que odiaba hacerle daño a la gente y sentía la necesidad de disculparse. "-Pero se evitaría sentirse mal si pensase lo que dice, para no herir a nadie.- razonó."

Le hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue sin más. La perdonaba, siempre lo hacía pero en el fondo sabía que su amiga lo que necesitaba era que alguien la pusiese en su sitio y la hiciese dejar de hacer el tonto de una buena vez.

Emprendió el camino a la torre despacio pensando. Ella no creía que la pasión fuese besarse y dejarse magrear por cualquiera del sexo opuesto que se mostrase interesado y fuese atractivo.

Al menos para ella no. Nunca la había sentido pero estaba segura que cuando ese día llegase lo sabría. La pasión tenía que ser algo que hiciese que olvidases las demás cosas. Algo imposible de contener, de pasar por alto. Si sentía pasión hacia alguien debería significar que ya no te interesa nadie más. No lo sabía pero algo le decía que así era.

Hermione no era una mojigata sabía que llegando a una edad la gente tenía sus necesidades. Pero personalmente prefería ocuparse de sí misma y no permitir que cualquiera pudiese tocarla.

Viktor lo había intentado, pero cuando sintió su mano en la parte baja de la cadera se apartó y le dijo que no sentía lo mismo. Ginny se había reído de ella y le había dicho que no era para tanto. Que si hubiese dejado a Viktor continuar le habría gustado. Ella estaba segura de que eso no iba a pasar.

Llegó al retrato justo a tiempo para ver a Harry y Ron salir desaforados por el retrato. Se habían retrasado para llegar al desayuno.

-Buenos días Hermione vamos tarde.-le dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

-Deberíais haberos levantado antes.-les regaño poniendo las manos en la cintura.-pero no hace falta que os apresuréis. Yo tengo a primera hora Aritmancia, así que vosotros no tenéis clase hasta segunda hora. Pociones.-las caras de los chicos se iluminaron.

-Te lo dije o no te lo dije Harry. Este curso va a estar chupado con horas y horas de descanso a la semana.- comentó soñadoramente. Como respuesta puso los ojos en blanco con una mueca de hastió a la que Harry correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Ron este año hay que estudiar mucho, las horas libres son para repasar y ponerse al día.-

-Ya pero hoy no.-le respondió mientras agarraba a Harry del brazo y lo arrastraba fuera del cuadro.

-Que tengas un buen día Hermi.-le deseo el moreno mientras salía prácticamente en volandas.

Hermione sonrió, Harry era un encanto. No le gustaban los conflictos a pesar de estar siempre en medio de ellos. Sacudiendo la cabeza subió a por los libros que necesitaría esa mañana.


	5. EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE II

Hola otra vez chicas. Aquí os dejo la segunda parte. Espero que os guste. Espero vuestros review para que me contéis que os parece. Un beso lindas.

_**Capitulo 4 El primer día de clase**_

Como a ella le gustaba cinco minutos antes de la hora estaba ya en la puerta de Aritmancia. Repasando el libro de la asignatura que llevaba con ella espero a que el reloj marcara la hora del inicio de la clase.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los estudiantes. Ya el año pasado, aquella asignatura la cursaban muy pocas personas. Pero este año solo eran seis. Ella, Ernie Macmillan (Prefecto de la casa Hufflepuff y conocido suyo. Un chico muy estirado pero muy agradable que estaba muy centrado en estudiar.), tres Ravenclaw a los que conocía del año pasado y para su sorpresa Zabini Blaise. Siempre había creído que Zabini iba a aquella clase porque la alternativa adivinación le gustaba todavía menos, era un sorpresa comprobar que o más bien le gustaba o la encontraba interesante. Bueno pensándolo bien tampoco era tan raro siendo justa Zabini era uno de los mejore estudiantes que tenia la casa de las serpientes. Por supuesto no sabía las notas que este tenía, pero para poder asistir a esa clase mínimo había que sacar un Supera las expectativas.

-Buenos días Hermione.-la saludo sobriamente Ernie tendiéndole la mano. Hermione se la estrechó procurando no reírse ya que los modales del chico casi siempre estaban fuera de lugar.-¿Qué tal tu verano?-

-Muy bien, de viaje.- respondió escueta pero afectuosamente.-¿Qué tal el tuyo?-

-Extremadamente satisfactorio. ¿Te comentó ya la profesora McGonagall lo de las guardias?-le preguntó. Como respuesta movió la cabeza afirmativamente.-Espero que nos toque juntos alguna vez, sin duda eso haría la noche mucho más entretenida.-deseó el presumido Hufflepuff.

Hermione se rió mientras la puerta del aula se abría y la profesora Vector les daba la bienvenida.

La clase pasó rápidamente. O eso le pareció a Hermione. Apuntó los deberes en su agenda y caminó acompañada de Ernie hasta su siguiente clase.

-¿Tú también vas a Pociones?- preguntó la morena al ver que no se desplazaba del camino de ella.

-Si, por supuesto. Aspiro a empezar carrera en el ministerio. Algo acorde a mi personalidad y en lo que me sienta cómodo.-declaró mientras esperaban en una de las ventanas cercanas a la puerta del aula.

Asintió con la cabeza comprensiva.- Bueno ¿Y cuál es esa profesión?-sin duda algo exagerado y secreto. Pensó para sí. Ernie era muy dado a esas dos cualidades.

-Deseo ser un inefable.-le dijo en bajo, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Draco y Blaise no lo oyesen al pasar a su lado.

Ellos esperaron delante de la puerta.

-¿Inefable?-inquirió Zabini en voz alta.

Ernie y Hermione voltearon las cabezas al mismo tiempo.

-No creo que allí quieran a alguien como tu Macmillan, salvo para experimentar.-espetó Draco con desprecio.

Ernie abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua. Los conflictos no eran su especialidad.

-Si los inefables buscasen a alguien para experimentar Malfoy, sin duda, ese serias tú. Es digno de estudio averiguar cómo puedes atarte los zapatos tu solito con tu inteligencia…Ah no…es verdad papi paga a alguien para que lo haga.-le lanzó las palabras como si fueran puñales.

Sabía que Malfoy no era estúpido pero no iba a dejar que le faltase al respeto a Ernie que ni siquiera le había provocado. Aunque para Malfoy no hacía falta provocar nada. Bastaba con respirar para ser objeto de su desprecio.

Zabini silbó, asombrado. Mientras el Slytherin entrecerraba los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas.

-Mucho cuidado sangre sucia o voy a …-

-A llamar a uno de tus matones para que te proteja.-completó mordaz.

Draco dio dos pasos hacía ella…

-Por tu bien Malfoy, no daría un solo paso más.-la voz de Harry llenó el pasillo. Giro la cabeza. Harry y Ron apuntaban a Draco. Ron a las piernas y Harry al pecho.

-Vaya Granger que suerte. Tus dos novios vienen a salvaros. Soy yo o empiezo a darme cuenta que hay muchas personas del sexo opuesto rodeándote Granger. ¿Donde hay que coger número?-le dijo con malicia sin rastro de temor.

Ernie, Harry y Ron gritaron al mismo tiempo. Mientras el moreno avanzaba rápidamente a la derecha de Hermione dispuesto a hechizar al rubio.

-No, Harry. Tranquilizaos, no es necesario defenderme de algo tan ridículo.- manifestó con dignidad. Mientras clavaba sus ojos en el.- Presumes de buena cuna, buen nombre, buenos modales y sin embargo hablas como lo más vulgar de la sociedad. Ya se sabe de las serpientes, solo sabéis arrastraros por el suelo. – sin más se dio la vuelta agarro a Ernie y Harry de la muñeca y los llevo hacia donde se encontraba Ron.

Draco ardía de rabia. La sangre sucia se había atrevido a acusarlo de rastrero. De pertenecer a lo más bajo de la sociedad. Viendo como el temperamento de Draco amenazaba con hacer estragos, Zabini lo agarró de la muñeca.

.-Venga Draco… ha sido el peor insulto del mundo. ¿Acusarla de ser fácil? Por favor lo raro sería que se hubiese acostado con alguien. -le espetó con humor ganándose una mirada de desprecio, habló en voz baja para que no los escuchara el resto de los alumnos que acababan de llegar.

La puerta del aula se abrió en ese momento. –Pasad chicos os estaba esperando.- les saludo el jovial profesor Slughorn.

La chica entró seguida de sus amigos en el aula sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Furibundo entro con Zabini sentándose al final de todo.

Ridícula y patética Granger. Siempre tenía que meterse en lo que no le importaba. Ella no estaba a su nivel. Ni de lejos. Su educación mugrosa muggle no estaba a la altura de su rica y minuciosa formación.

Hermione miraba al frente, decidida a ignorar completamente a Malfoy. No pensaba dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento al arrogante y ridículo Malfoy.

La clase paso rápidamente. El profesor Slughorn les mostro varias pociones y les desafió a hacer una poción. Harry se ganó el premio. Una botecito de poción de la suerte. Felix Felicis.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-le preguntó Hermione celosa, habían ido a buscar los libros para la siguiente hora en la sala común.

-Mira.-le dijo mostrándole el viejo libro de pociones que le había prestado el profesor.

El libro tenía un montón de tachones y pequeños apuntes hechos en cursiva.

-¿Seguiste las instrucciones de un libro anónimo?-le preguntó indignada. El chico se encogió de hombros. -Pudiste causar algún daño o dañarte a ti mismo.-

-Venga Hermione solo es un libro. Simplemente seguí unas instrucciones distintas a las tuyas.-se justifico.

-El diario de Tom Ryddel también era solo un libro y ya sabes lo que paso. Dame el libro.-exigió tendiéndole la mano.

Harry le dio el libro a regañadientes. -¿No crees que estas exagerando?- apuntó Ron.

Hermione no se molesto en contestarle. Apuntó al libro con la varita y pronunció. -Specialis Revelio.- no sucedió nada.

-Lo ves. Estás paranoica.-soltó Ron. Hermione miraba a Harry fijamente.

-¿Me lo devuelves?-le preguntó el chico. Ella asintió y se lo devolvió. - ¿Estas enfadada porque gané la poción? Si quieres te la doy.-se ofreció el chico tendiéndole y frasco. Hermione le sonrió, Harry era una persona muy desprendida y generosa.

-No. Tú la ganaste. Y no me ganaste tú. Me ganó el dueño del libro así que sigo siendo la mejor de los tres.-le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. El moreno se rió aliviado.

-Os dejo que tengo clase de Runas y aunque la profesora Babbling suele llegar tarde ya voy retrasada.-sin más se apresuro por el cuadro de la entrada.

Cuando llegó sus compañeros ya estaban allí solo cinco personas incluyéndola a ella iban a cursar esa asignatura.

Una chica de Ravenclaw Lisa Turpin, un chico de Hufflepuff muy tímido con el que nunca hablaba, para su disgusto también Zabini y Malfoy.

-Hola Lisa.-la saludó.

-Hola Hermione. ¿Qué tal todo?- era una chica muy estudiosa que se pasaba el día leyendo. A diferencia de ella le costaba mucho estudiar y se esforzaba muchísimo cada día para conseguir unas notas medias. Era muy agradable y afable aunque no tenía muchos amigos.

-Bien. ¿Y tú?-

-No estuvo mal. Dedique parte de mi tiempo a estudiarme los libros de este año y a hacer resúmenes por temas.-le dijo orgullosa.

Hermione no se sorprendió. Lisa era así. Ella también era previsora y organizada pero la chica lo llevaba a un extremo agobiante para ella.

La puerta del aula se abrió anunciando que la clase daba comienzo. Ella y lisa se sentaron juntas. Detrás de ellas el chico tímido. Y en el lado contrario Malfoy y Zabini.

Hermione llevaba yendo a esa clase desde tercero al igual que sus compañeros. Pero siempre habían sido veinte alumnos. En todo aquel tiempo nunca había oído a Malfoy preguntar o contestar a ninguna cuestión. Hasta el momento, creía que su asistencia a aquella clase era porque siendo sangre limpia se suponía que tenía que saber de runas. De hecho las runas se habían mantenido gracias a los archivos de familias como las de Malfoy. En el caso de Zabini la cosa cambiaba. Contestaba y preguntaba a menudo y hacia unas traducciones casi tan precisas como las suyas propias.

-Bueno chicos que os parece si empezamos con un texto para repasar lo aprendido el año anterior.-anunció la profesora.

Desterrando cualquier pensamiento que no fuese el de la traducción Hermione se preparo para empezar a trabajar.

-Ha sido una clase tranquila. ¿Verdad?-comentaba su compañera de mesa a la salida.

-Si la verdad. Es que un repaso no viene mal para entrar en materia.-le respondió mientras se encaminaban al Gran Comedor con las dos serpientes caminando detrás de ellas.

-Espero que me salga bien la traducción que nos mando de tarea.-dijo con aprensión.

Hermione le sonrió dándole ánimos. –Seguro que sí. La de hoy la hiciste muy bien.-

-Nada similar a tu nivel. Ni un fallo.-se lamentó.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que cometo muchos fallos a veces. La de hoy me resultó sencilla, simplemente.-explicó un poco colorada por el comentario.

-Pocos fallos y muy pocas veces.- respondió la otra con envidia sana dándole un pequeño codazo. Hermione se rió a carcajadas mientras bajaba la escalera principal.

Draco y Blaise iban detrás oyendo el incesante parloteo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nada similar a tu nivel. Ni un fallo.-imito en son de burla. -Patetica rata de biblioteca adulando a la rata de biblioteca mayor. Podrían escribir un libro juntas. Como dar asco al mundo y creerte importante.-la rabia y el tono de asco de Draco hicieron que Blaise se riera a carcajadas durante el resto del camino.

Hermione se despidió para ir a sentarse entre Harry y Neville que le habían guardado un sitio.

-Hola chicos.-saludo mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Qué tal runas?-le preguntó Harry mientras se servía un plato de pollo asado.

-Bien. La profesora nos hizo repasar y nos mando una redacción de repaso.-le comento mientras tomaba un muslo de pollo y unas cuantas patatas con zanahoria. ¿y vosotros aprovechasteis el tiempo?-

-sif estuvimoff penffando en lafff pruebaff de guardian.- le escupió a Harry un poco de patata en su zumo.

-Ron no seas maleducado.-le regaño Hermione.-Traga y luego habla.-

-Perdón Harry.-se disculpo el pelirrojo avergonzado.

-Decía que estuvimos pensando en cuando hará Harry las pruebas de guardián. Harry es el capitán del equipo.¿ Recuerdas? Te lo contamos en una carta.- ironizó.

-Claro que me acuerdo. ¿No es muy temprano para hacer las pruebas? Apenas acabamos de empezar. – Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No te creas. Tengo que renovar algunos jugadores del equipo y eso significa más entrenamiento, así que cuanto antes mejor.-se explico.

-Bueno espero que tengas también esa filosofía para las clases.-le recordó.

Harry le sonrió sonrojado.- Dame un respiro acabamos de empezar.-

Ella puso los ojos en blanco mirando al techo.-Hombres. Dales un deporte y se vuelven críos de estatura adulta.-

-Habla por Harry. Yo soy prefecto.-lo dijo con dignidad como si eso fuera un hecho.

-Tiene razón. Hablo por Harry en tu caso no hace falta darte nada.-comento con tranquilidad. Todos los que estaban alrededor rieron a carcajadas. Incluso Ron. Sonrió mientras comía con satisfacción. Definitivamente era un buen día.

Hermione sabía que Ginny quería hablar con ella. Durante la comida la pelirroja le había lanzado furtivas miradas pero no le apetecía hablar con ella así que un cuarto de hora antes de que acabase la comida discretamente se despidió de los chicos y se fue a los terrenos del castillo a dar una paseo.

Pasear por los terrenos a esa hora era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos cuando estaba en el colegio. Caminó con calma hasta el extremo del lago más cercano al castillo y se sentó en la orilla a contemplar el agua. Era muy relajante el ruido del agua moviéndose, mientras el viento le acariciaba la cara. Encogió las piernas contra el pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos para apoyar la cara. Respiró profundamente disfrutando de la soledad.

Cinco minutos antes de que tocase el timbre, Hermione llegó al aula donde ya estaban los chicos esperándola. Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati Patil, Dean y Seamus la miraban llegar.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Ron mirándola con desconfianza. –Ginny dijo que quería hablar contigo.-

-Fui a dar un paseo.-se limitó a decir sin hacer ningún comentario.

Harry la miró de soslayo, pero no dijo nada. Echo un vistazo al resto de sus compañeros.

Dos alumnos de Ravenclaw y cinco de Hufflepuff entre ellos Ernie estaban esperando. Por supuesto Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson y Nott.

La puerta del aula se abrió bruscamente.- Adentro.-ordenó el profesor Snape desde dentro.

Hermione se sentó en el medió del aula con Harry y Ron. Mientras los Slytherins se sentaban delante de todo.

-Quiero hablar con vosotros. Prestadme la mayor atención.- recorrió la clase lentamente con la mirada causando estremecimientos en algunos chicos.

-Hasta ahora habéis tenido cinco profesores. Cada uno con método y con prioridades propias. Me ha sorprendido que tantos hayáis conseguido pasar el TIMO de la asignatura. Las artes oscuras van mutando a lo largo del tiempo y por eso la defensa contra ella debe ser igual de ingeniosa que ella. Este año voy a enseñaros los hechizos no verbales. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la gran ventaja de estos hechizos?-miró a toda la clase y solo cuando vio que no tenía otra opción dijo cortante.-Granger.-

-Tu adversario desconoce momentáneamente la magia que vais a utilizar y eso proporciona una ventaja.-

-Una respuesta calcada del libro pero correcta.- los Slytherin rieron con sorna.

Estúpido Snape. Debería dejar de contestarle pero no era capaz.

-Ahora os colocareis por parejas y uno de vosotros intentara embrujar al otro sin pronunciar el hechizo, el otro repelerá el hechizo también en silencio. Empezad ahora.-

Hermione y Neville se pusieron juntos. Casi siempre se ponía en las clases con Neville porque si los nervios le fallaban era un desastre pero con ella solía salirle todo mejor.

Al final de la clase solo ella, Harry, Malfoy y Zabini habían conseguido realizar el ejercicio.

Se despidió rápido de los chicos y fue al aula de Historia de la Magia.

Llegó cuando acababa de tocar el timbre antro en el aula donde ya había gente sentada. Caminó apresuradamente hacia las mesas del centro y sacó sus cosas.

Para su disgusto Malfoy y Blaise entraron por la puerta. ¿Es que no había más asignaturas que las que ella cursaba? Se sentaron detrás de ella pero al lado contrario. El profesor Binns atravesó la pizarra abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Hermione tomaba apuntes tranquilamente. Aunque el profesor tenía un tono de voz monótono a ella le gustaba mucho su clase. La historia de la magia era algo fascinante. Ya de niña la historia era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Cuando era pequeña solía decirle a su padre que sería arqueóloga, hasta que la magia llego a su vida. Ahora no sabía que estudiar. Pero todavía tenía dos años para preocuparse por ello. Sonriendo un poco nostálgica siguió escribiendo.

-¿De qué se ríe Granger?-preguntó Draco. El y Blaise tenía los libros abiertos pero no tomaban apuntes porque no los necesitaban.

Blaise dirigió su mirada hacía ella. En su cara había una pequeña sonrisa mientras escribía.

-No lo sé. De la clase seguro que no. Estará pensando en otra cosa como todos los que estamos aquí.-reflexionó el chico.

Draco miró a su amigo con suspicacia. -¿En que estas pensando tu?-

Blaise sonrió. –En la chica de anoche. Acabo de decidir que esta noche repito.- admitió sin vergüenza alguna.

Draco rió.-Yo no. La de anoche fue un chasco.-comentó como si nada.

-¿Y eso?-se interesó.

-Era como hacerlo con una estatua. No sabía moverse no hacia ruido. Al acabar intento abrazarme y mantenerme con ella. Por supuesto no me quede…cumplió su función, acabe y me fui. Como siempre.-anunció desapasionadamente.

-Sí. Odio cuando pasa eso. Te intentan seducir, te las llevas a la cama y son una decepción. Y después intentan tocarte y que te quedes con ellas….patéticas. Por eso repetiré con la de esta noche. No lo hace muy bien, pero tiene mucho entusiasmo cuando se "expresa" y no le importa donde.-manifestó.

Draco rió por lo bajo. - Ya me dirás quien es.-

El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

La clase llegó a su final rápidamente, recogió las cosas despacio y salió del aula hacia la sala común.

Delante de ella iban Malfoy y Zabini hablando mientras caminaban ociosamente.

-Rellené los formularios para pedir el campo los Martes y Miércoles después de las clases y los sábados antes de comer. Para evitar que alguien reservase esos días.-le explicaba Draco.

-Si la verdad es que son los mejores días. Y las horas más favorecedoras. ¿Se los entregaste a Snape?-preguntó mientras bajaban torcían a la derecha para ir al campo.

-Por supuesto.-respondió escuetamente haciéndole un gesto despectivo.

-¿Cuándo harás las pruebas para el nuevo equipo?- se intereso Blaise.

-El sábado por la mañana. Quiero tener el equipo elegido para empezar a trabajar. He preparado un plan de entrenamiento.-le explicó.

-Duro.-afirmo sonriendo.

-¿Lo dudabas? Si queremos volver a ganar la Copa tenemos que esforzarnos.-manifestó.

-Claro que si mi capitán.-la burla sonó en cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Mi capitán? Para eso tendrías que hacer las pruebas. Y los dos sabemos que eso no te interesa.-le dijo Malfoy con sorna.

-No. Ya sabes que no. Lo mío son otras cosas.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba las escaleras para bajar a las mazmorras.

Hermione siguió su camino hasta la sala común. Nunca había presenciado una conversación entre dos serpientes pero tenía claro a lo que se referían. Sexo. Era bien conocida la fama que tenían. Tanto Malfoy como Blaise. Las chicas siempre estaban pendientes de lo que hacían y con quien iban, solo en su casa conocía a nueve chicas que habían tenido relaciones con uno u otro.

-Hermione.-la llamó Harry a su espalda quitándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione espero a que la alcanzara antes de continuar.

-¿Y Ron?-le preguntó extrañada de que no estuviera con él.

-Lavender quería decirle algo.-contestó mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Estabais en la biblioteca?-se extrañó.

-No.-le comentó risueño.-Fui abajo, a buscar a la profesora McGonagall para decirle cuando voy a hacer las pruebas para el equipo.-le explicó mientras llegaba al retrato de la Señora Gorda. –Calabaza.-el retrato se abrió para dejarlos pasar. Fueron directamente a su sofá favorito frente a la chimenea.

-Hablando del equipo. Acabo de oír a Malfoy hablar con Zabini. Hoy le dio a Snape las horas que pedía para el entrenamiento del equipo. Creo que ha cogido las mejores horas y los mejores días o eso decía el.-comentó mientras dejaba la mochila a sus pies en el suelo.

-Suponía que Malfoy sería el capitán de Slytherin. Estaba claro. ¿Y qué días son eses?-se interesó.

-Eligió los martes y los miércoles por la tarde, después de las clases. Y el sábado antes de la comida.-

Harry pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes. –Bueno coger dos días seguidos es lo más práctico, sobre todo para el equipo que se verá forzado a trabajar. El sábado sin duda es el mejor día y la mejor hora. Porque le deja toda la tarde para descansar y parte del domingo.-

-Dirás para hacer las tareas, porque no se tu, pero yo tengo tres trabajos para mañana.-se quejó. Harry le miró comprensivo

-Hermione Malfoy no hace sus deberes por la semana y tú quieres que los haga en fin de semana. –dijo no sin razón el moreno provocando que ella sonriese.

-Pues los deberes no los hará pero clases tiene bastantes. Va a todas mis clases menos a Aritmancia.-

-¿Malfoy tiene ocho asignaturas?-se extraño.-Si él nunca hace nada.-

-Ya lo sé. Pero es obvio que algo hizo, porque ha tenido que aprobar para poder estudiar todas las asignaturas.-razonó.

-Supongo que tener a Snape de su lado y tener dinero ayudaran bastante.-replicó.

-Creo que voy a empezar los deberes porque la verdad Malfoy y sus cosas no me interesan.-dijo acabando el tema.

Sin más fue a una de las mesas de trabajo y se puso manos a la obra. Harry se le unió y un poco más tarde Ron que venía muy sonrojado. Cuando le preguntaron, no quiso contestar pero Hermione vio como le decía a Harry que luego le contaría. Dos horas y media más tarde los chicos salieron de la sala común rumbo al Gran Comedor para tomar la cena.

Ginny intentó abordarla al llegar a la mesa. Pero Hermione aprovecho que la profesora McGonagall la llamaba para ignorarla.

-Buenas noches profesora.-la saludo al llegar a su altura al pie de la mesa de los profesores.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger. Quería informarla de que su guardia será el sábado a las nueve de la noche.-indicó la profesora con calma.- Su pareja será el señor Macmillan. Buenas noches.- y dicho esto volvió a la mesa.

Hermione también volvió a la suya. Vio como Ginny la miraba y se apartaba para dejarle un sitio a su lado. Suspiro, lo mejor sería arreglarlo ahora. Necesitaba que le dijeran la verdad. Tan pronto como se sentó a su lado, Ginny empezó a hablar en voz baja.

Hermione lo siento, se que te conteste mal esta mañana pero es que tu…-se cayó al ver como ella levantaba la mano pidiéndole silencio.

-Ginny se que yo te aconseje olvidarte de Harry. Pero no de la manera que tu lo haces. Cambias de novio, en mi opinión muy fácilmente y sé que para ti eso está bien. Pero tienes que respetar que yo no lo apruebe. Me duele que digas que falta pasión en mi vida. Para mí, la pasión es otra cosa.- se desahogo también en voz baja.

Ginny la miró un momento.-De verdad que lo siento. Pero me molesta que tu pienses que soy… bueno…fácil.- cada palabra fue bajando más y más la voz.

Hermione miró a su amiga seria.-Ginny no es mi aprobación la que buscas. Si no te sientes cómoda con tu situación…quizá debas replantearte como estás haciendo las cosas.-sabía que había sido dura pero como amiga era su deber decirle las cosas a la cara.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza alicaída.-No lo digo por venganza, lo digo porque te quiero y creo que te estás equivocando.-miró como los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaban de lagrimas y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo con fuerza.

-Hey. ¿Todo bien chicas?-le preguntó Harry que estaba sentado en frente. Ron había dejado de comer y también miraba. Neville, Dean y Seamus las observaban con curiosidad.

-Sí. Ya sabéis, cosas de chicas.- esa era la frase que más miedo les daba a los chicos. Solo oírla, todos volvieron a sus cosas. Ginny soltó una risita. –Vamos a comer anda. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?-

La cena transcurrió mientras Ginny la ponía al corriente de todo lo que había hecho. Después de cenar se despidió de todos y subió a su habitación. Sus compañeras solían acostarse tarde el primer día poniéndose al día de los cotilleos.

Llenó la bañera de agua caliente y añadió sales de baño con olor a madreselva. Mientras se mezclaban en el agua volvió a la habitación a por un camisón y una bata. Cerró la puerta con llave, se recogió el pelo con una pinza y se quitó la ropa para meterse en la bañera.

El agua la recibió como una caricia, cálida y relajante. El agua cubrió su cuerpo lentamente mientras se sumergía, dejando sus músculos cada vez más laxos. Respiró profundamente, disfrutando del silencio. Media hora más tarde, salía envuelta en un albornoz gordito de color blanco. Aprovechando que no había nadie en la habitación, abrió una de las ventanas de par en par. Cogió la varita y conjuro un taza de chocolate. (Era su bebida favorita, siempre que se daba un largo baño o quería darse un capricho.) Se sentó en el alfeizar y se dedicó a saborear la deliciosa bebida mientras disfrutaba de la luna reflejándose en el lago. Para cuando se metió en cama su cuerpo y su mente estaban completamente relajados. Echó un conjuro a las cortinas de la cama para aislarse del sonido exterior y dejó la varita debajo de la almohada. Suspiro de satisfacción mientras se colocaba de costado y se dormía plácidamente.


	6. PRIMERA GUARDIA

Hola preciosas. Estoy muy agradecida por vuestros mensajes. He visto que hay un montón de chicas y chicos que me habéis añadido como autora o historia favorita y que me habéis puesto para alarma. Me siento alagada de que leáis mi historia pero si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría mucho que todos los que me leáis me dejéis un mensaje me gusta conocer vuestra opinión.

Un beso y espero que os guste.

_**Capítulo 5 Primera guardia**_

La semana paso rapidísimo o al menos eso le pareció a Hermione. Las clases eran muy intensas y parecían acabar cuando recién habían empezado. Cada día les ponían como mínimo tres trabajos, por supuesto para ella no representaba problema porque se había memorizado los libros de texto. Aun así tardaba entre dos y tres horas diarias en hacer sus tareas y ayudar a Harry y Ron a no quedarse atrás.

Por eso se alegró tanto de que llegase el sábado. Había pasado toda la semana entre sus obligaciones y sus amigos y por fin iba a tomarse un día para ella sola. Como era ya costumbre Hermione se despertó temprano. Con satisfacción por el día que empezaba, se levantó de la cama y corrió las cortinas. Quedó momentáneamente deslumbrada por los brillantes rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana. Con una sonrisa se acercó a la ventana para comprobar el día.

El sol, resplandecía en lo alto de un maravilloso y despejado cielo azul que se extendía más allá de donde alcanzaba su vista. Ansiosa por disfrutar de su día fue a la ducha. Tras vestirse cogió un bolsito de paja mediano de su baúl. Metió en él una manta de cuadros verdes claro y beige, y uno de los libros que había comprado. Antes de salir miró su aspecto. Se había decidido por una camiseta blanca recta, con un suave escote redondo que tenía un dobladillo del mismo color imitando ondas. El largo le llegaba hasta el inició de sus piernas. Las mangas largas, flojas y abullonadas hasta la muñeca donde se apretaban y se ataban con dos tiras de tela del mismo color. El pantalón era de color verde musgo, sueltito. Como calzado eligió unas bailarinas de color blanco. Para peinarse, como no quería desperdiciar tiempo se hizo una trenza del lado izquierdo floja e informal. Perfumada y satisfecha con el resultado fue a las cocinas para hacer una visita a Dobby.

Por lo temprano de la hora y él día que era todavía no había nadie despierto así que bajó a la sala común y escribió una nota para Harry y Ron que metió por debajo de la puerta.

"Chicos voy a pasar el día leyendo en los terrenos."Hermione.

Recorrió tranquilamente el camino mientras dejaba su mente divagar. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba delante del cuadro con un frutero. Hizo cosquillas a la pera y el cuadro se abrió para ella. Cientos de elfos iban de un lado a otro preparando el desayuno del sábado. La cocina era una habitación tan grande como el Gran Comedor, en el centro había cuatro mesas debajo de las mesas de arriba. Los elfos ponían la comida en aquellas mesas y los alimentos aparecían en su gemela. Los techos eran altísimos y al fondo había una gran chimenea. Cientos de ollas relucientes colgaban de las paredes, mientras decenas de cocinas se apilaban por la pared de la derecha. A la izquierda había una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas. Y a lo lejos por la pared decenas de platos y demás menaje de cocina.

-¿Dobby?-llamó en voz alta. Al oír su voz todos los elfos se giraron a mirarla, solícitos.

-Señorita Granger.-exclamo el elfo con regocijo mirándola.

Hermione giró la cabeza Dobby estaba sentado en una mesa rellenando bollos. -¿Cómo estás?-se interesó al llegar a su lado.-Me alegro de verte.-

El elfo sonrió todo lo que le dio su hocico.- Usted siempre es tan amable con Dobby.-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. –Dobby está muy contento porque la señorita ha venido a visitarle.-

Hermione le sonrió mientras rechazaba la comida que le ofrecían los elfos.

-Claro que sí. Ya lo sabes. Siempre me acuerdo. Quería darte las gracias por acordarte de todo lo que me gusta desayunar eres el mejor. Es más, he venido para desayunar contigo y que me cuentes como te van las cosas. ¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó.

El elfo se puso tan contento que se le saltaron las lágrimas. – ¿Qué le parece a Dobby? Dobby no puede creer ser tan afortunado. Dobby hace personalmente los desayunos de la señorita. La señorita siempre se acuerda de él y viene a interesarse por Dobby. Siéntese Dobby traerá el desayuno.- de la nada aparecieron dos sillas una normal y una muy alta. En cuestión de segundos la mesa estaba llena de pasteles, frutas y bollería.

Hermione se llenó un vaso de leche y se comió un bol lleno de macedonia de frutas mientras oía sin dejar de reír las novedades de la vida de Dobby. Una hora y media después salía de las cocinas sin poder evitar sonreír, con un picnic que Dobby había preparado para ella.

Cantando bajito caminó por el castillo y los terrenos hasta los enormes arboles que había al pie del lago. Eligió sentarse a la sombra de un gigantesco árbol. Extendió su manta con cuidado rozando el tronco del árbol. Se descalzó, dejó sus zapatos y su bolso a la derecha del tronco y se sentó apoyando la espalda en él.

Respiró profundamente mientras dejaba que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire mientras la inundaba el aroma de la hierba, el viento acariciaba su cara y el sonido del agua acariciando las grandes piedras del lago la envolvía mientras los pájaros trinaban disfrutando del buen tiempo. Más tarde encogió las piernas de lado y sacó el libro del bolso.

La historiadora, era un libro que trataba sobre la vida de una chica que busca a Drácula. Todo estaba ambientado en la época del ferrocarril. La hija de un historiador persigue el recuerdo de Drácula por toda Europa. A Hermione le encantaba leer. Las primeras páginas de un libro siempre le producían incertidumbre. Para ella cada libro era como una ventana a otra realidad. En cuanto empezó a leer la historia la abstrajo por completo.

-Draco mira ahí.-señalo Zabini interrumpiendo lo que Draco decía. Él dirigió la mirada a donde le indicó el moreno.

Hermione Granger leía sentada en una manta, apoyada sobre un gran árbol.

El viento movía levemente la trenza que se había hecho, se mordía el labio inferior mientras sus ojos bailaban sobre las páginas del libro. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero a pesar de no llevar una ropa llamativa estaba francamente atractiva. No tenía nada de malo reconocer que la sangre sucia tenía un revolcón. Al fin y al cabo el era un hombre. Nunca tendría nada con ella porque sería rebajarse pero alegrar la vista no estaba prohibido.

-Otra vez fijándote en la basura. Pronto empezare a preocuparme por ti.-el tono altivo de su voz no impresionó nada a Zabini que estaba más que acostumbrado.

-¿Por qué no están Potter y la Comadreja con ella?-desconfió Zabini haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa lo más mínimo. Son dos fracasados.-replicó mordaz.

-La verdad es que si. ¿Te fijaste como le sopló la respuesta a Weasley en pociones?-se burlo.

-Toda la clase se dio cuenta, menos Slughorn. Si no fuese por ella esos dos estúpidos no podrían atarse los zapatos.-se burlo altanero.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos mirándolo.- ¿La defiendes?-

-Ni por asomo, me limito a señalar una obviedad. Aunque eso por supuesto no significa que no sea un ser repugnante. Ella es la inteligente de los tres. - contestó sin darle importancia.-¿O me vas a decir que Weasley es una de los genios de este siglo?-

Zabini rió con ganas.-Ya le gustaría a la comadreja. Pero en cuanto a Potter…no sabría que decirte. Tonto no puede ser, a sobrevivido a muchas cosas.-

Draco no le contestó, al margen de su opinión sobre Potter él era capaz de reconocer los hechos, desde niño le había enseñado a no menospreciar al enemigo. Para sobrevivir a la emboscada del Torneo de los tres magos y a la del ministerio de magia hacía falta algo más que suerte. Por supuesto no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta pero en cierta manera respetaba sus poderes. No podían compararse con los suyos, eso por descontado.

-Acelera. No puedo llegar tarde soy el capitán.-ordenó.

-Si señor.- contestó ganándose una mirada despectiva por parte del rubio.

Hacía mucho que Hermione había perdido la noción del tiempo, absorta entre los sonidos de la naturaleza y su fantástico libro. A pesar de que empezaba a tener hambre se negó a dejar de leer hasta que sintió que ya era una necesidad. Sonriendo mientras se desperezaba cogió su bolso y sacó el picnic que Dobby había preparado para ella. Una botella de agua, un bol de tomatitos Cherry, un sándwich de pechuga de pollo con queso y un bol de fresas. Extendió su comida delante de ella y colocó la servilleta en su regazo. Mientras mordía un tomate oyó voces que se acercaban. Al comprobar que eran Malfoy y Zabini volvió a sus cosas.

-Parece que hoy Granger no viene a comer.-comentó Zabini mientras volvía del Campo de Quidditch.

Draco levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba la chica, mordía algo con cara de satisfacción, delante de ella había más cosas y una botella de agua.

-Hermione.- se oyó una voz desde lo alto de la ladera. Potter corría camino abajo sonriendo como un niño.

Ella se rió al ver el ridículo espectáculo.

-Hermione.-volvió a gritar derrumbándose cómicamente a su lado.

-He venido a comer contigo. Dobby se apareció después del entrenamiento y nos dio la comida, suponiendo que querríamos comer contigo. Pero Ron dice que después de hacer ejercicio se moriría de hambre comiendo algo tan ligero-le explico todavía sin haber recuperado del todo el resuello.

Hermione sonrió pasándole su botella de agua. –Podrías haber comido en el comedor con él. No me importa.-

-Ah ah. Comeremos juntos. Además no pienso perderme el sol, pronto empezará el mal tiempo y yo también quiero aprovechar.- acabó mientras dejaba la mochila al lado de su bolso.

Se tumbo en la hierba bocarriba y apoyó la cabeza en uno de los muslos de Hermione. Hermione sonrió. Harry era el mejor amigo que podría tener. A diferencia de Ron Harry nunca dudaba de ella y siempre la apoyaba en todo lo que hacía por raro que fuese. Al igual que ella que siempre permanecía a su lado.

Abrió su mochila y sacó la comida de Harry. Que era igual que la suya solo que a su bocadillo le había añadido mayonesa. Cogió un tomate para pasárselo a Harry pero este sonriendo y de muy buen humor le dio un mordisco.

-Oye.- Se quejo Hermione dándole un manotazo pero riendo a carcajadas al ver la cara de niño que él le ponía.- Casi me muerdes.-

Harry sonrió mientras tragaba. –Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sabía.-le contestó.

-¿Mi mano?- preguntó mirándolo sin entender.

-Nooooo. El tomate nunca había comido uno tan pequeño. Pero ahora que lo dices sabía un poco raro. ¿Estás segura que no te comí un pedazo de mano?- le preguntó aguantando la risa.

-Pero bueno…serás… - indignada le dio una palmada en el estomago. Mientras el irrumpía en sonoras carcajadas e intentaba agarrarle la mano.

Blaise y Draco miraban sin dar crédito. – ¿Potter y Granger están juntos?-preguntó el rubio.

Zabini seguía sin apartar la mirada. –No creo, aunque tampoco me atrevería a decir que no al cien por cien. No los había visto así nunca. No sería tan descabellado porque Granger y Potter siempre han estado muy cercanos. Cuando todo el colegio creía que él era el heredero de Slytherin o cuando lo criticaban por lo del Torneo de los tres magos ella permaneció a su lado. Incluso cuando Weasley le dio la espalda. Siempre han estado muy unidos. –razonó.

-Una cosa es estar unidos otra es estarse frotando en público.- respondió mientras retomaba el paso.

-Bueno frotándose tampoco. Pero es una actitud extraña de eso no hay duda.-replicó.

-Dejemos el tema. Somos demasiado importantes como para preocuparnos por seres inferiores.- respondió mientras entraban en el castillo.

Ron fue a buscarlos dos horas después. Se quedaron un rato charlando mientras le contaban como había ido la selección y la informaban de que tanto Ron como Ginny estaban en el equipo. Las cazadoras elegidas fueron, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins y Ginny. Los bateadores elegidos fueron Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote. Y Ron como guardián.

Dos horas después los chicos volvían a la sala común mientras ella retomaba su libro.

Casi a las cinco dio por finalizada la lectura. Volvió a su habitación pasando a saludar a los chicos que jugaban al ajedrez. Ya en su habitación, se sentó en la cama, eligió un pergamino de color blanco huevo y escribió a sus padres contándole su semana. Se duchó con calma, aprovechando que sus compañeras no estaban. Se vistió con el uniforme, se ató el pelo en una coleta alta y se perfumo para bajar a la cena.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville la esperaban sentados en la sala común mientras hablaban. La cena se convirtió en un momento divertidísimo y entretenido. Seamus y Dean se incorporaron a su distendida charla. El resto de los alumnos los miraban con curiosidad pero a nadie le importaba ya que estaban absortos en sus cosas.

La cena fue larga ya que llegaron temprano y fueron los últimos en salir.

Se despidió de sus amigos y fue a la sexta planta. En las escaleras ya estaba Ernie esperándola.

-Buenas noches Hermione. – la saludó en cuanto llegó arriba.

-Hola Ernie.-le respondió mientras juntos echaban a andar.

-¿Qué tal tu sábado? ¿Factible?- se interesó el chico.

-Sí, disfrutando del buen tiempo. ¿Y tú?-le preguntó.

Ernie pasó las tres horas de guardia hablando sin parar. No era la primera vez que tenía que hacer alguna tarea con él. Era muy fácil, se limitaba a escuchar y asentir o hacer algún pequeño comentario. Después de desearle las buenas noches se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la sala común. Bueno ese era el plan pero el ruido de algo al caerse la hizo parar. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Parecía venir del aula que había al inicio de las escaleras. Otro sonido más fuerte resonó. Nerviosa sacó la varita de la túnica y la agarró con fuerza con su mano derecha. Caminó despacio hacia la entrada, mientras otros sonidos igual de fuertes volvían a sonar.

Solo quedaban dos arcos para llegar a la puerta y cuanto más cerca estaba, más segura estaba de que el sonido provenía de allí.

El grito agudo de una mujer llenó el pasillo. Frenética apoyo la espalda contra la pared. Era el momento de llamar a la profesora McGonagall. Levantó la mano derecha dispuesta a dar la alarma cuando alguien entró en su campo de visión. Draco Malfoy estaba parado en la escalera probablemente atraído por el ruido. La miró de arriba abajo interrogante, como preguntando qué pasaba.. Hermione señalo con la cabeza la puerta. El asintió serio, sin una pizca de burla mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Sin dudarlo un segundo levantó la varita y abrió la puerta de par en par. Se acercó a la puerta extrañada al ver que él no atacaba. Dentro, dos alumnos estaban medios desnudos en el suelo intentando vestirse.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para cada casa por estar fuera de la hora y en un pasillo prohibido. Y diez por molestarme. Largo.-la orden cayó como si fuera un Imperium. El chico agarro a su acompañante y se la llevó corriendo de la mano.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

Draco la miraba con una sonrisa torcida. –¿Dónde está la valentía de los Gryffindor? Parecías estar a punto de desmayarte Granger.-le espetó.

-No iba a desmayarme, iba a llamar a la profesora McGonagall.- respondió impertérrita.

-¿Por dos patéticos intentando echar un polvo? Eres más patética que ellos sangre sucia.-

-No te atrevas a insultarme, estúpido. Yo no soy patética. Estaba haciendo lo que la profesora McGonagall me dijo que hiciese.-

-Es verdad…Se me olvidaba que tu SIEMPRE haces lo que te dicen los profesores.-se burló.

-Por supuesto, las normas están para cumplirlas.-dijo muy seria.

-Las normas están para saltarlas.-replicó.

-Las normas sirven para que haya un orden. Sino todo sería un caos...- señaló mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta.

- El caos no está mal de vez en cuando.-comentó el audazmente, divertido de ver cómo iba perdiendo los estribos.

-El caos es la nada, Malfoy. Y la nada significa el descontrol.-le contestó cada vez más molesta.

-El descontrol no es malo rata de biblioteca.-apostillo seguro.

-El descontrol no sirve para nada, hurón. No es productivo.-empezaba a estar harta de la conversación y del rubio.

-No todo tiene que ser productivo. Hay más "cosas".-la tranquilidad de su tono sorprendió a Hermione, que entendió rápidamente a que se refería.

-Ya me imagino las "cosas" a las que te refieres Malfoy. Eso es perder el tiempo. Y te lo dejo todo para ti. Buenas noches. – erguió la cabeza y caminó hacia él para dirigirse a la escalera.

-¿Perder el tiempo?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, aunque está claro que a ti o te importa perderlo. Para lo que haces.-le espetó pasando por su lado.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso, impura?-indignado se volteó para enfrentarlo.

-Significa que no haces los deberes, ni estudias, creo que le dedicas demasiado tiempo a las demás "cosas". Suerte que tu padre tiene dinero.-le soltó. En el fondo sabía que ningún profesor de Howards se prestaría al soborno pero o pudo evitar que las palabras saliesen de su boca.

Malfoy la miró con odio, sus ojos relucían del color de la tormenta.

-¿Qué insinúas?-bramó.

-No insinúo Malfoy. Afirmo. Además no voy a perder mí tiempo contigo.-altaneramente y con calma para demostrarle lo insignificante que era para ella, bajó las escaleras y fue a su sala común.

_¿Cómo se atrevía esa sangre sucia a decirle que aprobaba gracias al dinero de su padre? ¿Creía acaso que por no lucirse como ella era menos inteligente? Patética rata de biblioteca, se creía la mejor. Bueno pues llegó la hora de demostrarle que no le llamaban Príncipe de Slytherin por nada. Maquinando venganza volvió a las mazmorras._

Durante todo el camino de vuelta la sonrisa no sé le borró de la cara. La noche había sido genial. Por una vez había puesto a Malfoy en su sitio. Y por una vez el no había sabido que decir. Todavía sonreía cuando le llegó el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente el sentimiento de satisfacción todavía la acompañaba. Pasó gran parte del día con los chicos. Y la otra parte preparando la agenda para la semana y estudiando. Cenó a primera hora para evitar las multitudes y se acostó pronto.

Como cada lunes Hermione se levantó temprano. Después de arreglarse bajo a desayunar. Llegó al comedor donde se suponía que todavía tenía un momento a solas. Pero se equivocaba.

Malfoy había llegado antes y ya estaba desayunando. Ignorando su molesta presencia se sentó en su sitio de siempre dispuesta a disfrutar de su desayuno. Levantó la cabeza mientras bebía su zumo de naranja. El la estaba mirando fijamente. Mientras bebía café. El seguía mirando. Mientras mordía una tostada. Ahí estaba el. Molesta por el ridículo comportamiento del chico buscó su mirada. El la miraba con una sonrisa torcida, como diciendo. "Sí, estoy aquí, se que te molesta y te aguantas."

Ella emitió un sonido de indignación. _Que infantil llegas a ser Malfoy_. Pensó para sí misma. _Si crees que mirándome fijamente vas a molestarme, estás muy equivocado. _

Inclinó la cabeza en su dirección. Mientras levantaba una ceja y movía la cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

Draco hizo el mismo gesto. La sangre sucia iba de crecidita…pero iba a demostrarle que él era superior a ella en todo. El era una raza superior…y ella tan solo un error de la naturaleza…

Nunca había deseado llamar la atención por su capacidad intelectual. Con su apellido y su físico le sobraba. Pero la burla de Granger del sábado era imposible de ignorar. Además del hecho de que ver perder los papeles a la rata de biblioteca, la eterna imagen de la calma, era sin duda un placer que quería repetir.

Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor. Granger bebía el café tratando de ignorarlo. Entrecerró los ojos con malicia. La guerra acaba de empezar. Una humana contra un dios… ¿Quién ganaría?


	7. COMIENZA LA GUERRA

Chicas estoy un poco enfadadilla con vosotras. Me seguís añadiendo como autora e historia favorita pero no me dejáis mensajes. Por fin dejarme mensajes que quiero saber lo que os parece. Gracias. Y espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 6 Comienza la guerra**

Salió del comedor con los chicos hacía la sala común y después de despedirse fue a la clase de Aritmancia. Acabó la hora satisfecha y mucho más relajada que cuando había entrado, el primer problema del día fue en Pociones. El profesor Slugorm les ordenó llevar a cabo una poción revitalizante. Cuando iba en la mitad de la preparación, la voz de Draco Malfoy resonó en el aula.

-Profesor ya tengo la poción terminada.-anunció arrastrando las palabras.

El profesor, levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando en su escritorio con sorpresa.

-¿Ya terminó Malfoy?-se extraño mientras se levantaba con dificultad, yendo hacia la mesa del rubio. Tomo una muestra en un frasco y la examinó de cerca. –Excelente señor Malfoy, realmente perfecta. Esto bien merece veinte puntos para Slytherin.

Hermione miraba a Malfoy con sorpresa. Había preparado la poción más rápido que ella, e incluso más rápido que Harry que tenía el libro con trucos.

Con una mirada de superioridad que fue totalmente dirigida hacia su persona, Malfoy se sentó en la mesa para ayudar a Blaise.

Cuando iba hacía su siguiente clase, runas, todavía tenía el ceño fruncido. Le gustaba ser la primera en todo. Ya era bastante malo que Harry le ganase, pero que Malfoy también lo hiciera era el colmo.

La clase de runas fue como siempre hasta que la profesora les dijo que esa semana elegirían dos citas que quisieran de algún autor celebre y la traducirían a runas.

Feliz Hermione eligió una de su autor favorito. Pesé a que fallo en tres palabras de su frase la profesora la felicito y le dio cinco puntos a su casa igual que Zabini. Todo igual que siempre, hasta que le tocó a él.

-¿Cuál es el autor de su primera frase señor Malfoy?

-Aldous Huxley.- contestó el con tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, diga su frase en alto.-

- "Existen tres clases de inteligencia: la inteligencia humana, la inteligencia animal y la inteligencia militar."-leyó, después pronunció de una manera impecable la traducción. Ni un titubeo. Perfecto.

-La segunda cita, por favor.-le pidió la sorprendida profesora.

-Pertenece a un filósofo. Aristóteles.

" La inteligencia consiste no sólo en el conocimiento, sino también en la destreza de aplicar los conocimientos en la práctica".- la traducción fue otra vez, impecable.

-Veinte puntos para Slytherin señor Malfoy. Una traducción excelente.-lo felicitó más que complacida.

El miró a Hermione con una mueca arrogante. Como diciéndole, esta es para ti Granger. ¿Acaso el muy estúpido se atrevía a compararla con la inteligencia de un animal? Pensó enfadada.

Y los acontecimientos de la semana no ayudaron en nada a que se calmase, ya que a partir de ese día, las palabras que más escuchó Hermione fueron. "…puntos para Slytherin"-

El muy desgraciado parecía más que dispuesto a arrebatarle todos los puntos que normalmente ganaba, por eso, no era de extrañar que a final de la semana Slytherin encabezara la lista de las casas con el primer puesto.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que el muy bastardo le enviaba mensajes subliminales en las clases de runas. El miércoles era el segundo día de su clase semanal, y Malfoy eligió una cita de Aristóteles.

"Es ignorancia no saber distinguir entre lo que necesita demostración y lo que no la necesita." Y otra de Goethe. "En ocasiones las facultades son tan limitadas que siempre creemos tener la razón."

Las palabras de la ridícula serpiente llegaron a Hermione como si fuesen veneno. ¿Ahora se atrevía a insinuar que era ignorante? La rabia y la indignación aparecieron tan pronto en ella que a Hermione le falto dos segundos para tirarle la pluma y el tintero a la cabeza.

Pero eso no fue todo. La profesora parecía haber desarrollado una manía. Que Malfoy leyese a menudo los fragmentos de los textos que tenían que traducir. Lo que suponía escuchar su odiosa voz durante diez minutos.

Para colmo, en defensa, un hechizo mal pronunciado por Neville, la había lanzado por los aires estrellándola contra la pared del fondo de la clase. Cayendo sobre un frasco que contenía tinta permanente y ensuciando toda la túnica a la altura del trasero. Las risas de sus compañeros la acompañaron toda la hora, ya que Snape no le permitió ir a cambiarse y al ser tinta permanente no había conjuro para sacarlo. Humillada, tuvo que continuar la clase con las risas de sus compañeros como banda sonora.

Pero el colmo fue cuando en la clase del jueves Malfoy leyó sus citas.

"Creer inteligente al que se sabe muchas cosas de memoria es como considerar sabio al que tiene en su casa una gran biblioteca" Carlo Dosis.

En cuanto lo dijo la miró y le dedicó un gesto burlón. Después remató con una de Aristóteles.

"Si las acciones humanas pueden ser nobles, vergonzosas o indiferentes,  
>Lo mismo ocurre con los placeres correspondientes. Hay placeres que derivan de actividades nobles, y otros de vergonzoso origen."<p>

La ira y la humillación hicieron que su rostro adoptase un avergonzante tono rojo. El timbre sonó en ese momento anunciando el fin de la hora.

-Excelente señor Malfoy. Veinte puntos para Slytherin. – dicho lo cual, la profesora recogió sus cosas y salió junto con sus alumnos. Ella seguía mirando a Malfoy que recogía sus cosas con calma mientras Zabini lo esperaba.

Draco la miró de reojo, parecía a punto de estallar. La satisfacción lo embargó tanto que en un arrebato de inspiración decidió darle una última patadita.

-¿Que pasa Granger? ¿Me oíste decir las palabras vergonzoso origen y te diste por aludida?-le espetó con malicia. Zabini lo miró de reojo pero ni se rió ni dijo nada.

Ella se levantó lentamente. Metió las cosas en la mochila y se la puso al hombro. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y salió sin dignarse a mirarle. Draco levantó una ceja con gesto extrañado.

-A lo mejor, es mucho suponer. Pero yo diría que te está ignorando.-se burló Zabini.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Nadie ignoraba a un Malfoy.

Hermione iba caminando apresuradamente, lagrimas de indignación brillaban en sus ojos. Estúpido Malfoy, no pensaba darle la satisfacción de responderle. No iba a rebajarse a su nivel.

Esa era su intención. Pero la de Malfoy era otra.

Aquel día rompió su costumbre de levantarse temprano, espero a Harry y Ron y todos juntos bajaron a desayunar.

Malfoy también fuera de su costumbre todavía seguía en la mesa y la miraba con una sonrisa mezcla de desprecio y burla. Decidida a no darle el gusto, disfruto del desayuno.

Como tenía la primera hora libre, la pasó en la biblioteca estudiando.

La clase de encantamientos fue bastante tranquila, quitando el hecho de que cada vez que miraba a Malfoy, este le dedicaba el mismo gesto. Por eso, la clase de Aritmancia supuso un momento descanso para sus nervios destrozados.

Pero como no, inamovible como una piedra, durante la comida, Malfoy le dispensó el mismo trato.

El colmó fue, la clase doble de Historia de la Magia. Malfoy y Zabini se sentaron en una mesa detrás de ella. Durante dos horas el estúpido Slytherin se dedicó a clavar los ojos en su nuca. Podía sentir su mirada clavándose en su persona. Al límite de lo que permitía su carácter, respiró aire lentamente, una y otra vez durante toda la clase. El timbre sonó y los adormilados alumnos salieron del aula rápidamente deseosos de salir. Respiró aliviada mientras recogía sus cosas, había sobrevivido sin montar un número… O no.

Draco esperó a que tuviese la cartera llena para lanzarle un hechizo y que esta se rompiese por abajo, esparciendo el contenido de la misma por todo el suelo.

Hermione miró su mochila rota con sorpresa y después sus pertenencias manchadas de tinta en el suelo. Por instinto dirigió la mirada a la persona que tenía enfrente. Zabini. Que también parecía sorprendido pero miraba detrás de ella.

Malfoy sonriendo con malicia, todavía sostenía la varita en la mano.

La rabia, nubló su mente como si una violenta tormenta se hubiese desatado.

-¿Acabas de romperme la mochila?-le preguntó lentamente mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

El muy cabrón tuvo el descaro de sonreír con malicia.

-Sí. Acabo de darte tu merecido, come libros.- se limitó a decir.

-¿Mi merecido?-musitó con rabia. -¿Mi merecido?-preguntó un poco más alto.

El la miraba complacido sin sacar la mueca. La había enfadado. Lo había conseguido.

-Eres un personaje patético. Mírate, con insultos de niño de cinco años. Con patéticos truquitos para que me enfade. Tienes que tener una vida muy triste, hurón, para dedicarte a seguirme como una mascota para que te preste atención.-

Malfoy que había escuchado cada vez más enfadado, se levantó de la silla bramando como una fiera.

-Tú sí que eres patética, haciéndote la digna. Más quisieras tú que llamar la atención de nadie, eres un triste intento de mujer, Granger.-

-Tú sí que eres triste. Seré desagradable Malfoy, pero ya he llamado la atención de alguien. La tuya. Si hasta te has molestado en buscar citas para mí. ¿Qué me espera ahora? ¿Poesía?- le burlo con sorna a gritos.

-Buscaba las citas para insultarte, estúpida. ¿No sabes distinguir el insulto del piropo, troll?-rugió indignado.

-No, pensándolo mejor tienes pinta de cantarme una canción. ¿Sabes tocar el arpa, delicada flor?-le espetó con odio.

-Si te cantase una canción, sería la canción de la mugre. Sangre sucia.-grito dejándose la garganta.

-Pobrecita la princesita. Que no sabe defenderse y recurre al insulto. Vete a hacerte las uñas y de paso al infierno, sabandija.-respondió con repulsión mientras esbozaba una mueca de superioridad.

-¿Te atreves a dudar de mi masculinidad, frígida?- aulló volcando la mesa.

-Sí, soy frígida, me quede así al acercarme a ti. Les pasa a todas las que se mezclan contigo.-le dijo riéndose cruelmente.

Fuera de sí. Malfoy sacó la varita apuntándola directamente. Pero Hermione que lo vio venir hizo lo mismo.

-Dame una escusa, Malfoy. Es todo lo que necesito.-la azuzó.

Blaise, dejo los libros lentamente en la mesa. Las cosas acababan de desmadrarse, era hora de intervenir, porque si Draco la hechizaba iban a meterse en un lio.

-No es que no disfrute de vuestra pelea pero es hora de calmarnos un poco, antes de cometer una tontería. Por el bien de ambos. Sois prefectos.-razonó.

La última frase tuvo el efecto deseado en la chica que enrojeció violentamente mientras lo miraba y bajaba la varita.

-Tienes razón. No merece la pena arriesgar el puesto por esto.-murmuró mirando a Malfoy con odio, al decir esto. Y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento de varitas sus cosas desaparecieron del suelo mientras ella avanzaba.

-Acaban de darte lo tuyo amigo, yo me quedo con que a grandes rasgos, diría que no te soporta, incluso que le das un poco de asco. – le dijo Zabini con calma mientras Draco seguía fulminando a Hermione por la mirada.

- Al final hasta me vas a caer bien, Zabini.-dijo la castaña saliendo por la puerta.

Subió apresuradamente a la sala común y tras desahogarse con sus amigos se sintió mejor.

Tuvo que convencer a Harry y Ron de que no tomaran represalias. Les aseguró que ella se había encargado de él.

Hermione dedicó el fin de semana a relajarse y tranquilizarse. No le gustaba discutir con nadie de una manera tan salvaje, pero Malfoy, conseguía alterarla más de lo que nadie lo había hecho nunca. Por suerte, no volvió a verlo en todo el fin de semana, de manera que, cuando se acostó el domingo por la noche ya volvía a estar completamente serena.

_Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. _

_El viento acariciaba las ramas colándose entre ellas, meciéndolas y llenando el aire con su dulce susurro, creando su propia melodía. _

_Él murmullo del agua decidió acompañarle, mientras se deslizaba por las pared de piedra llenado la enorme bañera de mármol._

_Su olfato se vio colmado por el dulce aroma de los pétalos de rosas, que colmaban la superficie del agua, y amorosos la acariciaban._

_Cientos de velas, colocadas alrededor del bordillo, lamian su piel con su misteriosa luz._

_Lo supo antes de verlo. Sabía que él estaba allí. _

_Sus brazos la rodearon, mientras recorría sus hombros y su cuello dejando un caminó de tiernos besos. Sus manos, acariciaban con calma su liso abdomen, en círculos… incitándola._

_Gimió suavemente al sentir su duro cuerpo pegado a su espalda. Sus manos, subieron dolorosamente lentas por sus costados, hasta colmar sus anhelantes pechos. No pudo evitar el tormentoso gemido que salió de su garganta. Mientras sus manos la deleitaban con el placer de acariciar sus pechos. Sus cuerpos se sumergieron lentamente en el agua mientras su mano volvía a resbalar lentamente hacia abajo. Gimió con fuerza dándose la vuelta…anhelando algo que solo él podía darle…_

Abrió los ojos bruscamente.

Estaba empapada en sudor, tenía la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo palpitaba exigiendo una compensación. Excitada, se quitó el camisón y se tumbo en la cama. Sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, acarició su cuerpo lánguidamente mientras bajaba. Gimió bajito al sentir su propia humedad…nunca en su vida se había sentido así… nunca había deseado nada tanto…el orgasmo, no tardó en llegar barriéndola por completo y dejando sus músculos totalmente relajados.

Se cubrió con la sabana para no enfriarse, mientras se acomodaba en los cojines. No era la primera vez que se satisfacía, pero si era el primer sueño erótico que tenía en su vida…y solo los dioses sabían cuanto deseaba tener otro. Sonriendo traviesa volvió a dormirse.

Sin duda, mañana sería un gran día.

A ver si os gusta niñas. Reviews abajo. Espero que me contéis que tal. Os adoro.


	8. SI QUIERES GUERRA TENDRÁS GUERRA

_**Capítulo 7 Si quieres guerra… tendrás guerra**_

Temprano como siempre, se despertó con una sonrisa adornando en su cara. Tras quedarse un rato contemplando el sol y absorbiendo su fuerza fue a prepararse.

Aquella mañana se sentía más relajada y coqueta de lo normal. Así que, se dejo llevar un poquito más de la cuenta al arreglarse. Se ató su largo pelo, en una coleta baja y después la trenzo con esmero. Fue hasta su baúl y abrió una de las cajas de madera que había dentro.

La caja tenía distintos tipos de pendientes metidos en cajitas transparentes. Eligió unas bolitas de plata de tamaño pequeño. Tras perfumarse, salió contenta camino de su desayuno.

El comedor estaba completamente vacío cuando llegó, lo cual la puso de mejor humor. Y conforme pasaban los minutos y seguía sola, mejor humor tenía. Ginny apareció antes que nadie.

-¿Cómo tú despierta a estas horas?-le preguntó Hermione cuando la pelirroja llegó a su lado.

-No podía dormir.-reconoció alicaída la chica dejándose caer en el banco a su lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que te pasa?-

-Anoche no podía dormir y me puse a pensar en lo que hablamos el otro día.- empezó incomoda. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y dejó su taza en la mesa para dedicarle toda su atención.

-Creo que Dean va a cortar conmigo.-le anunció mientras añadía a su café azúcar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-interrogó sorprendida mientras Malfoy entraba por la puerta.

-Bueno…ayer por la tarde…Dean y yo fuimos al los terrenos a dar una vuelta y bueno…nos besamos y nos acariciamos un rato…-

Hermione apretó los labios, pero no le dijo nada sobre lo que pensaba.

-Es lo que soléis hacer, ¿No?-se extraño.

-Bueno si, nosotros nos besamos y nos tocamos. Pero siempre por encima de la ropa. Y no se…ayer Dean me pidió que le…bueno…-las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía avergonzada.

-Entiendo. ¿Y nunca lo habíais hecho?-imaginaba lo que iba a contarle pero prefería dejarla terminar.

-No. Yo bueno…él a veces me toca por dentro de la ropa pero no…ya sabes.-explicó

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Esas eran las cosas de las que yo te avisaba. Está claro que algún chico, iba a interpretar mal tus acciones y un día pedir algo más. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.-no quería decirle nada en plan "ya te lo dije" pero en cierta manera se lo había buscado.

-Lo sé Hermi. Pero yo no sé si estoy preparada. No creo que lo esté. No con él.- cada vez hablaba más bajo.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó Dean?-supuso que muy mal.

- Mal. Fatal. Me acuso de ser una calientabraguetas. –Musitó con pena.-Creí que le gustaba de verdad.

Hermione pasó un brazo por sus hombros para consolarla.

-Deberías hablar con él Ginny y aclarar las cosas.-le aconsejo reconfortándola.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Crees que sale conmigo porque cree que soy fácil? –

Hermione la miró con lastima, decidió, en nombre de su amistad, que decirle la verdad sería lo más cruel, así que modificar un poco su respuesta le pareció lo correcto.

-No lo sé. Y es mejor que dejes de darle vueltas hasta que hables con él.-

-Supongo que tienes razón. Hablare con el después del desayuno.-decidió. Ligeramente más animada, se dedicó a desayunar.

Después de despedirse de todos fue hacía su primera clase. Aritmancia. Al llegar Blaise estaba apoyado en una pared mirando al vacio. Llevaba todo el fin de semana pensando en el chico… gracias a su intervención del viernes había impedido que su insignia de prefecta peligrase, sabía que lo había hecho por su amigo pero no podía dejar de darle las gracias. Su conciencia se lo exigía.

Zabini la miró cada vez más extrañado mirándola acercarse.

-Zabini.-lo saludo asintiendo con la cabeza.

El chico puso una mueca pero no dijo nada.

-Quería agradecerte tu intervención del otro día. Las cosas se desmadraron un poco.-le dijo un avergonzada.

El Slytherin sonrió mientras la miraba de arriba abajo divertido.-No lo hice por ti. Lo hice por él pero sobre todo lo hice por mí.-

-¿Por ti?-preguntó sorprendida tanto por la respuesta, como por estar intercambiando frases sin insultos.

-Sí. ¿Qué pensarían los profesores si os encuentran a los dos heridos y a mí sin un rasguño?

¿O si te encuentran desmayada o herida con dos Slytherins? Lo veas por donde lo veas, salía perdiendo yo con más probabilidades que vosotros. Hice lo que había que hacer.-explicó mientras la puerta se abría. Hermione se giró para entrar.

-De cualquier forma gracias.-dicho lo cual entro dignamente en el aula.

-¿A que no sabes qué?-le preguntó cómicamente Zabini al salir de clase de pociones, los dos solos hacía runas.

-No estoy para tus jueguecitos Blaise.-le respondió Draco cortante. Aquella mañana se había enterado de que uno de sus golpeadores, no iba a asistir al primer partido de la temporada por embrujar a un Hufflepuff. Ahora a dos semanas del partido le faltaba un jugador.

-Eres un aguafiestas. Pero te lo voy a contar igual. Hoy Granger se acercó a hablar conmigo.-le soltó.

Draco dejó de caminar y lo miró esperando a que continuase.

-Quería agradecerme que os parara el otro día.-le aclaró.

Draco retomó sus pasos con furia. Ya era lo que le faltaba_. Vaya mierda de día_. Pensó.

Por suerte para Hermione, Malfoy parecía haberse cansado de molestarla. Ni una sola vez la miró o contesto a nada, pasó las horas mirando un largo pergamino y murmurando con Zabini.

-¿Que tal tu día Hermione?-le preguntó Harry haciéndole sitio en el banco cuando llegó al gran comedor.

-Genial. Ni un solo problema.-le contestó radiante.

-Me alegro. Últimamente parecías molesta.-le respondió Harry encantado mientras le pasaba una fuente llena de estofado.

-Si bueno. Malfoy, ya sabes. Me pone de los nervios a veces.- se sirvió un poco de estofado y bastantes patatas asadas.

-¿Solo a veces? A mí me desquicia simplemente oír su nombre.-dijo Ron bruscamente.

-Yo no soy tan extremista. Su nombre no me molesta. Me molesta él, su presencia, su manera de ser, su tono de voz, su manera tan fría y altiva de mirar, su…-se interrumpió al comprobar que todos los que estaban a su alrededor la miraban. (Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavander, Parvati, Ron y Harry)

-Sí, se nota que su presencia te relaja bastante.-le dijo Ron irónicamente. Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Bueno es un Slytherin y todo eso. O sea que no es buena persona, pero si algo hay que reconocerle es que está como un tren.-dijo Parvati mientras Lavander asentía vigorosamente.

Ron se atragantó con la comida. Neville dejó en suspenso el tenedor que iba a meterse en la boca. Dean y Seamus se quedaron con la boca abierta y gestos de repulsión mientras Harry se había quedado como atontado.

-¿Qué va a ser Malfoy guapo?- soltó Ron con asco.

-Es guapísimo.-suspiraron las dos.

-¿Guapísimo? Con ese pelo todo tieso, y esa piel de fantasma.-soltó alterado.

-¿Qué dices?-se escandalizaron las dos chicas.

-Mira ya sabes que su forma de ser es un asco pero físicamente es PERFECTO.-la última palabra la dijeron a coro.

-Tiene un cuerpo atlético, un pelazo, unos ojos súper lindos, y es tan masculino.-suspiró Parvati.

-Nosotros también somos masculinos.-protestó Seamus.

Las chicas los miraron despectivamente. –Por favor. No compares.-les dijo moviendo la mano para quitarles importancia.

-Yo creo que…-empezó a rebatir Dean.

-Por qué no cambiamos de tema. La supuesta belleza de Malfoy no es un tema que me fascine.-dijo Harry con calma.

Todos se rieron de acuerdo y la cena se concentró en otros temas como por ejemplo el próximo partido de Quidditch. Hicieron los deberes los tres juntos en la sala común y no demasiado tarde subieron a dormir.

Otra vez el día empezaba bien para Hermione. Había desayunado en completa soledad. Subió a por sus cosas y se encaminó a su primera clase.

Después de las dos primeras horas tenía una hora libre, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca para adelantar los deberes de Aritmancia. Como estaba vacía, aprovechó para sentarse al fondo de todo para no ser molestada. Extendió sus cosas por la mesa y se puso a trabajar.

-Qué triste es tu vida. Tienes una hora libre y no se te ocurre nada mejor que ponerte a estudiar. Es patético hasta para una rata de biblioteca como tu.-la voz de Malfoy venía de su espalda. Pero decidió no prestarle atención.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿La suciedad de tu sangre evita que escuches correctamente?-le espetó acercándose más.

Hermione respiró despacio mientras seguía escribiendo. No pensaba prestarle atención.

-Vamos sangre sucia. Los dos sabemos que quieres responderme.-le susurró casi en su oído. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la rabia le corría por las venas como si fuera un veneno.

Respiró más despacio, no iba a darle la satisfacción de desquiciarla.

-¿Dónde están tus novios? ¿Se aburrieron de ti? No me extraña. Tan aburrida siempre con tus libros, amargada, sola, triste, tan gris. Nadie se acercaría a ti si no fueses la amiga de Harry Potter. No hay nada en ti que merezca la pena ser visto, no hay nada en ti que se sirva para nada. Pero tú no tienes la culpa. La culpa es de tu asquerosa sangre… ni siquiera deberías existir.-el murmullo con el que empezó, acabó en un apagado susurro.

Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente dispuesta a enfrentarle. Pero no había nadie. Se había ido. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiese evitarlo. Con rabia se las seco, recogió sus cosas y se fue a su habitación.

No fue a comer. Se quedó en su cuarto, caminando de arriba abajo, como un león enjaulado.

Por eso bajó a defensa a último momento. –Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor Granger.-le soltó Snape. Sus compañeros todavía se estaban sentando así que no debía haber llegado muy tarde pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en su silla recta y con los labios apretados.

-Hoy vamos a intentar otra vez los hechizos no verbales.-anunció Snape directo, como siempre.

Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados pero ella no les devolvió la mirada.

- . Por supuesto, para esto hace falta tener una habilidad mental mínima, que seguro que alguno de ustedes no posee.- dijo mirando con malicia a Neville y Harry.

-Los voy a poner por parejas. El de la izquierda, intentara lanzar el hechizo al de la derecha que tendrá que intentar pararlo de la misma forma.-explicó.

-Potter póngase con Parkinson, Weasley con Zabini, Granger con Malfoy, Lombotton con…-pero Hermione no escuchó nada más.

Granger con Malfoy. Miró al chico, que sonreía confiado jugando con la varita entre sus dedos.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros por una vez…iba a buscar una detención.

Se colocó en el lado derecho y Malfoy enfrente. A su alrededor, sus compañeros colorados parecían a punto de poner un huevo. Malfoy la miraba sonriendo de lado.

La apuntó con la varita y haciéndole un gesto de asco la agitó con un golpe seco. El chorro de luz salió de la varita hacia ella. Pero estaba preparada. Desmaius pensó mientras el haz de luz chocaba contra el de Malfoy y volvían hacía el. Mientras el hechizo rebotaba, Hermione aprovechó para protegerse. Protego maximus. Pensó.

La contestación de Malfoy venía hasta ella velozmente. Pero ahora estaba protegida y solo tenía que atacar. _¿No querías una contestación Malfoy?._ Pensó con rencor. _Ahí te va._

Depulso. Al momento, los pupitres que había cerca se pusieron delante de ella. Las astillas de los dos primeros, que habían sido alcanzados por el hechizo del Slytherin, volaron por la sala pero los otros tres fueron arrojados con fuerza hacía el.

La clase entera se había paralizado observando el violento enfrentamiento. Snape miraba sin decir nada, seguro del resultado. Durante lo que a Hermione le parecieron horas, pero que en realidad fueron veinte minutos, solo se vieron los haces de luz que desprendían los hechizos.

_Lo tengo_, pensó al ver como se desembarazaba Malfoy de su hechizo. Contestó al del chico con una sacudida de varita y pensó a voces. Deprimo caven.

En el suelo, se hizo una grieta que hizo tambalearse a su contrario, dejándolo a su merced dos segundos mientras se estabilizaba. Dos segundo, que iba a aprovechar al máximo.

-Bombarda máxima.-gritó mientras agitaba la varita con violencia. La fuerza de su hechizo atravesó el espacio que los separaba rompiendo el aire que había a su alrededor, hasta dar en el blanco. El pecho de Malfoy. Este salió despedido. Y Cuando se iba a estrellar contra la pared oyó a Snape bramar. -Arresto Momentum.-

El cuerpo del chico se detuvo a un milímetro de la pared. . Sintió remordimientos durante un momento al comprobar que estaba inconsciente, pero después recordó lo que Malfoy había dicho y no sintió nada. _Se lo merece_.

Snape no le grito. Mando salir a todo el mundo y llevo a Malfoy a la enfermería. No sin antes ordenarle que se quedase ahí. Cuando volvió lo hizo acompañado de la jefa de su casa.

-Señorita Granger. ¿Qué ha hecho?-exigió saber la profesora.

Hermione le contó lo que sucedió durante la clase. Pero no el incidente de la biblioteca. Aguanto los gritos de Snape y la decepción de McGonagall. Le quitaron cincuenta puntos a su casa y la castigaron al día siguiente.

-Vamos.-le ordenó la profesora después de una hora.

Se sentía mal por haber avergonzado a su profesora.-Lo lamento mucho profesora.-Se disculpó mirando al suelo mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Malfoy la provocó. ¿Me equivocó?-Le preguntó sin perder el paso.

Hermione no contestó pero asintió.

-Granger es usted prefecta. Tiene que demostrar más sangre fría. Sé que él señor Malfoy puede ser…odioso. Pero no se puede volver a repetir.-

-Lo sé profesora. Pero estaba tan furiosa que se me fue la mano.-trato de explicar.

Para su sorpresa oyó a la profesora reírse suavemente. –Y tanto que se le fue la mano. Malfoy tendrá que pasar la noche en la enfermería. Recuérdeme no enfadarla nunca señorita Granger.-le dijo con humor mientras se desviaba a su estudio.

Hermione se rió, dejando de reírse, al recordar lo que había dicho la profesora.

Una noche en la enfermería. Bueno no podía ser muy serio. Además la enfermera era muy competente. Se fue a la sala común para buscar a Ron y Harry.

Se sorprendió al ver que sus amigos y compañeros de curso la estaban esperando.

-Genial Hermione.-la felicitó Neville.

-Fue impresionante.-admitió Harry sonriendo.

-Pusiste a Malfoy en su sitio.-le dijo Ron exultante.

Así uno tras otro. Emitió un gemido de disgusto al comprender, que al día siguiente todo el colegio lo sabría.

Y como de costumbre no se equivocó.

Al día siguiente Malfoy no apareció en el desayuno. Tampoco a las clases ni a la comida. A lo largo del día mucha gente la felicito. Pero algunas chicas, bastantes a decir verdad, la miraban con rencor y algo de odio. Con cada una de las felicitaciones Hermione se sentía un poco peor. Malfoy se había pasado pero no podía ponerse a su altura. Además ¿Y si le había hecho daño de verdad? ¿Quizá estaba seriamente herido? Decidió que al día siguiente preguntaría por Malfoy.

Pero no fue necesario. Porque cuando llegó al comedor para desayunar Malfoy estaba ya desayunando.

Chicas seguís añadiéndome como historia favorita y autora. Pero sigo sin saber que os parece la historia. Por fi escribidme rewius que quiero saber vuestra opinión.


	9. LA VENGANZA

En primer lugar, muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejasteis mensajes bienvenidas todas. Espero que esta historia os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndola la mitad que yo escribiéndola gracias a mis incondicionales que siempre me dejáis mensajes animándome a continuar. Sin vosotras esto no sería posible.

Un beso y empezamos.

_**Capitulo 8 Venganza**_

Mientras caminaba sintió la molesta mirada de Malfoy en su nuca. Cuadró la espalda y se sentó frente a él para mirarlo de frente. Él la miraba sonriendo con malicia. Prometiéndole problemas. Tragó saliva un poco nerviosa pero decidida a no dejarse intimidar.

Desayunó con calma para demostrarle que no se iba a dejar impresionar. No tenía miedo de él pero tampoco era estúpida. Le había humillado frente a la clase entera y sabía que Malfoy iba a intentar devolvérsela.

Esperó a que llegasen sus amigos y juntos subieron a por sus cosas. El problema empezó cuando a cada salida de cada clase Malfoy la estaba esperando, no le decía nada. Simplemente la miraba y la seguía hasta su siguiente clase. Para la hora de la comida Hermione ya estaba completamente desquiciada. Tenía los nervios destrozados. Si Malfoy pensaba hacer algo prefería que lo hiciese ya. Al parecer ni siquiera en la comida pensaba dejarla en paz porque se estaba dedicando a mirarla.

-¿De qué va Malfoy?- le preguntó Ginny, sentada a su lado.

Ella resopló con fastidio. –Creo que está intentando desquiciarme. Lleva toda la mañana mirándome y siguiéndome como un fantasma.

Ginny silbó por lo bajo. –Bueno si todos los fantasmas son como él pueden seguirme a mí.-contestó con picardía. Hermione se rió con ganas. La risa resultó un gran remedio contra el estrés que Malfoy le estaba causando.

-Bueno ¿Y consiguió su propósito o no?-se intereso la pelirroja todavía sonriendo.

Tragó antes de contestar.- La verdad es que si. Me pone de los nervios no saber cuándo me intentará hacer algo.-

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. –Deberías andar con cuidado. Conociéndolo tendrá preparado algo que te humille delante de todo el colegio.-le aconsejo.

Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente. –Ya lo sé. No te preocupes tendré cuidado.-

Cuando salía del gran comedor. Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared y la miraba fijamente. Siguió caminando sin mirarlo.

-Esto no va a quedar así sangre sucia.-le espetó cuando pasaba por su lado.

La tarde la pasó de la misma manera. Como acabó sus tareas antes que nadie el profesor la dejó salir quince minutos antes de la hora. Aprovechó para recoger sus cosas rápidamente y escaparse antes de que apareciese el tarado del rubio.

Corrió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del castillo. Siguió corriendo sin parar hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Sonriendo como una niña que hace una maldad, se felicitó a si misma por haber dejado atrás al Slytherin. Dejó su mochila y tu túnica al pie de un árbol cercano. Y con esa sensación de libertad que la invadía por haberse salido con la suya se puso a caminar a la orilla del lago. Disfrutando de los sonidos que la envolvían.

Relajada y sin pensar en nada en concreto se entretuvo mirando al calamar gigante nadando por la superficie del lado.

-Granger.-restalló una voz a su espalda. Hermione se giró bruscamente para ver quien la llamaba, pero su pié resbaló en la piedra en la que estaba subida y se cayó al lago.

Cayó al agua estrepitosamente, moviendo los brazos intentando agarrarse a algo.

La risa de Malfoy llenó sus oídos mientras intentaba quitarse el agua de los ojos, el muy desgraciado se reía a carcajadas mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Ni siquiera me ha hecho falta embrujarte, eres tan patética que tú misma te denigras.-le dijo sin dejar de reírse.

Furiosa se levantó del agua, encaminándose hacia él. Pero sus ropas estaban tan mojadas que tropezó y volvió a caerse. La risa de Malfoy se hizo más pronunciada.

Se levantó rápidamente y con esfuerzo salió del agua.

-Eres un…un… un…-empezó encarándolo.- Un desgraciado…mucho presumir de sangre y dinero pero ni una pizca de educación o decencia.-le gritó mientras su pelo mojado salpicaba todo.

-A mi me enseñaron a tener educación con los de mi especie no con seres inferiores.-le contestó dejando de reírse para volver a poner ese gesto altivo que lo caracterizaba.

-No hay una especie más inferior que la tuya hurón.-bramó la chica mientras unos largos mechones de pelo se pegaban a su mejilla.

Draco la miró a la cara para rebatirla, cuando se fijó en sus mechones de pelo. Su pelo llegaba hasta la mitad de la cintura_. ¿Cintura? ¿Desde cuándo Granger tiene cintura?_ Miró con sorpresa la figura de la chica. Gracias al agua podía apreciar su figura con bastante precisión. El uniforme estaba pegado al increíble cuerpo de la morena. La falda se pegada a sus muslos, mostrando lo bien formados y redondeados que los tenía. Bajó más la mirada, tenía las piernas bastantes largas y muy bien torneadas. Pero lo mejor vino cuando miró a la parte de arriba del uniforme. Al ser la blusa blanca pudo ver con claridad cómo se transparentaba un sujetador negro de encaje que rodeaba sus hermosos senos. Altos y redondos, ni grandes, ni pequeños…perfectos para cualquiera. Bajó la vista hasta su abdomen. Lo primero que apreció es que no tenía el abdomen totalmente plano. Algo que lo sorprendió, dada la obsesión que tenían las chicas por tenerlo como una tabla. Pero el de ella no era así, era liso aunque suavemente redondeado. La cintura la tenía estrecha y las caderas ligeramente redondeadas. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. La miró a la cara, la chica seguía gritándole pero él no oía nada.

Sus pestañas eran largas aunque no demasiado y bastante tupidas. Sus ojos curiosamente, no eras castaños como siempre había pensado. Eran un tono de marrón claro, pero tenían el borde exterior del iris de un tono dorado. Similar al color del oro fundido. Su nariz era pequeña y corta. Sus labios eras de un color rosado claro muy similar a un melocotón maduro. Su boca era pequeña, sus labios finos y muy bien delineados. El latido de su corazón se aceleró de repente. Buscó otra vez sus ojos. Ella se había callado y lo miraba con rabia. Sus ojos chocaron como si dos trenes se hubiesen estrellado. El fuego se extendió por el cuerpo de ambos, quemando todo a su paso, dejando llamas solamente. Hermione contuvo la respiración sorprendida. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Notaba su cuerpo ardiendo, como si tuviese fiebre y su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. Draco observaba anonadado como la castaña se lamía los labios inconscientemente. Sin querer bajó la mirada otra vez a sus pechos.

-Eres un pervertido.-le gritó la castaña volviendo en si al ver a donde dirigía él la vista.

Se dio la vuelta con agilidad caminando hacia sus cosas. Sacó la varita y se encantó a sí misma para secarse. Sin mirar atrás recogió lo que había dejado en el árbol y volvió apresuradamente al gran comedor.

Draco se quedó en el sitio. ¿Cómo era posible que llevase tanto tiempo con ella en el colegio y no se hubiese dado cuenta del cuerpo que esta tenía? Se había acostado con muchas chicas siempre fijándose en su físico. El odio que le procesaba a Potter y Weasley parecía haber cubierto sus encantos. Volvió hacía el castillo todavía asombrado con su descubrimiento.

Hermione subía las escaleras de dos en dos furiosa. Entró por el retrato de la señora gorda sin ni siquiera saludar a sus amigos, que jugaban al ajedrez en una de las mesas. Harry, Ron y Ginny se quedaron mirando como subía las escaleras como una exhalación.

-¿Y a esta que tripa se le rompió?-pregunto Ron molestó por ser ignorado. Harry se encogió de hombros mientras Ginny miraba la escalera todavía.

-No lo sé. Pero voy a ver.-decidió tomando el mismo camino que ella.

-Hermione.-llamó mientras tocaba la puerta con los nudillos.

-Pasa Ginny.-le contestó la chica.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su amiga sentada en la ventana con expresión furibunda.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Ginny sentándose a los pies de la cama de Parvati.

-Nada importante solo molesta. –le contesto enfadada.

-¿Qué te pasó?-la curiosidad le estaba pudiendo ante la extraña actitud de su amiga.

-Por culpa de Malfoy me caí al lago.-le contó mientras ponía la piernas en plan indio.

-¿Te empujó?-

-No. Yo estaba caminando por el lago, en la orilla. El dijo mi nombre, y como supuestamente estaba sola pues me asusté y me caía al agua.-le explicó furibunda.

-Ahhhhh.- Ginny apretaba los labios intentando no reírse.

Hermione la miró enfadada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te rías.-le dijo indignada. Al ver como su amiga sonreía.

-¿Y que hizo Malfoy?-imaginaba que tenía que haber sido un festín de burlas.

-Reírse…reírse y reírse. A carcajadas a demás.-

-¿A carcajadas?-se extraño.- No me imagino a Malfoy riéndose así.-

-Te aseguro que sí. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue que cuando me caí y salí del agua, el muy degenerado se puso a mirarme.-le confesó indignada.

-Bueno es normal que te mirara ¿No?-

-No mirarme normal. Llevaba está ropa.-dijo señalando el uniforme.-Se me transparentaba todo.-le dijo alterada y colorada.

Ginny abrió la boca como un pez.- Madre mía.-

- Se me quedó mirando. ¿No sabe que no es de hombres hacer eso?-

-Bueno, haber tampoco es tan raro. Tú tienes un cuerpo fabuloso Hermione.-

-¿Y qué? ¿Eso le da derecho a mirarme como si fuese un trozo de carne?-explotó.

-Claro que no. Pero es un hombre y los chicos suelen hacer esas cosas. Más en el caso de Malfoy que está acostumbrado a valorar a las mujeres según su apariencia.- razonó.

-A mi no me importa. Yo no soy solo un físico, hay más cosas que eso.-comentó indignada.

-Ya sé que tu no. Porque eres así, pero la mayoría de la gente si lo hace. Mira a Malfoy por ejemplo. ¿Se fija alguien en si es inteligente o gracioso? No. Se fijan en que tiene un físico imponente y un montón de dinero. El mundo es así.-le explicó.

-Eso es todavía peor. Es muy triste acercarte a una persona solo por el físico. O estar con ella porque tiene dinero. Es vacio y patético.-replicó.

-No lo es. Es como lo que yo te digo siempre de la pasión Hermi.-empezó. – Un buen físico hace que se te olvide todo.-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Hermione la miró un segundo, antes de contestarle con convicción. –Es tu opinión y te respeto. Pero no es la mía. Yo creo que en la pasión no solo influye el físico. Sino el carisma, el magnetismo, la inteligencia, que tenga una buena conversación, que te cuide, que se interese por tus cosas, y claro está, el físico.-concluyó.

Ginny miró a su amiga pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

-Tiene sentido desde luego. Pero eso es casi imposible de encontrar.-comentó no sin razón.

-Eso ya lo sé pero ya sabes cómo soy. Yo lo quiero o no quiero nada.-lo decía con tanto convencimiento que Ginny sintió envidia de ella. Por lo menos ella tenía las cosas claras.

-Vamos a cenar. Y no le digas nada a los chicos, no quiero que se metan en un lió por mi culpa.-se levantó y abrió la puerta para bajar a la cena.

Durante la cena Hermione no dejó de espiar la mesa de Slytherin esperando ver alguna burla o mímica de su caída. Pero no pasó nada. Después de echar un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin se dio cuenta de que había muchas chicas que también miraban hacia allí. Concretamente al centro donde Malfoy y Blaise se encontraban. Fijándose bien en las chicas, en la manera casi indecente en que miraban a ambos varones, se puso a reflexionar en lo que había hablado con Ginny.

Estaba claro que ellas no se estaban fijando en nada de ellos, que no fuese el físico y las impresionantes fortunas que cada uno tenía a su espalda. Entonces miró a los chicos. Ambos sentados en la mesa con la espalda recta y comiendo pausadamente. Desde luego había otras cosas en ellos.

Los dos eran inteligentes. De Blaise ya lo sabía y de Malfoy lo había comprobado la semana pasada. Ambos en su estilo tenían carisma. Blaise era encantador cuando se lo proponía. Con ella no, claro. Pero en alguna que otra ocasión había comprobado como actuaba con las chicas de su casa. Malfoy era arrogante y muy seguro de sí mismo. Lo cual los convertía en dos hombres muy masculinos. Ambos eran cultos, refinados y salvó con gente como ella, muy educados.

Se fijo en el físico de ambos. Imponentes los dos. Podía tener algo contra ellos pero si algo había que reconocer es que eran muy guapos.

Los dos rubios, en el caso de Malfoy platino y en el de Blaise mas tirando al castaño, ambos con el pelo corto y peinado hacia atrás. Los dos de ojos claros, Malfoy azules grisáceo y Blaise entre el azul celeste y el verde claro. Ambos de rostro masculino y atractivo. Cejas finas y nariz aristocrática. Más hermosa la de Malfoy pero por poco. Los bocas eran muy distintas la de Blaise era pequeña pero con labios gruesos mientras la de Malfoy del mismo tamaño poseía unos finos labios. La piel suponía una gran diferencia. Malfoy estaba poco bronceado con la piel blanca ligeramente morena. Casi nada. Pero Blaise tenía la piel morena. Café con leche.

Altos y anchos de cuerpo. Aunque y todo hay que reconocerlo, Malfoy era unos cinco centímetros más alto y tenía el cuerpo mucho más trabajado. Supuso que gracias al Quidditch.

Los dos iban siempre arreglados y perfectamente vestidos. Algo muy de agradecer comparado con los otros chicos del colegio.

-Hermione. –la llamó Ginny a su derecha.

-Dime.-le respondió la chica apartando la mirada de la mesa.

-Nada es que te estaba hablando y me ignorabas. ¿Estás babeando con Malfoy?-le preguntó con malicia.

-Claro que no.-se indigno. – Solo pensaba en lo que hablamos antes. Supongo que las chicas que están con Malfoy no piensan mucho en su inteligencia.-dijo la morena mientras tomaba el vaso de agua para beber.

-Hermi…nadie piensa en nada que no sea tenerlo entre las piernas cuando se trata de Malfoy. –espetó la pelirroja.

Hermione escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo. Por suerte no había nadie en frente.

-Ginny.-se escandalizo.

La pelirroja reía a carcajadas.-Vamos solo digo la verdad. Por cierto Malfoy y Zabini están mirando hacía aquí. Y no creo que sea por mi belleza.-señalo con la cabeza hacía delante con discreción.

Hermione los miró. Ambos estaban mirándola fijamente_._

_¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿No saben mirar normal?_

Malfoy la miraba con gesto inexpresivo, ella lo miró con indiferencia pero su máscara fría y de mujer letal se quebró de lado a lado al mirar a Zabini que le sonrió y le guiño un ojo con descaro. No supo porque pero le hizo muchísima gracia, se echó a reír con alegría y regocijo. Ginny a su lado miraba la escena con los ojos como platos. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le preguntó Harry que miraba encantado la alegre risa de la morena.

-Nada importante. Algo gracioso que acabo de ver.-le contestó.

-Me gusta verte sonreír.-le dijo de corazón. Hermione le sonrió inclinando la cabeza y mirándolo con cariño. Su amigo era tan tierno. Enlazó su brazo con el de él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Harry le sonrió con afecto antes de retomar su charla. Pero Hermione no se apartó, disfrutó de la charla de sus amigos mientras seguía cogida de su brazo.

-Otra vez en actitud cariñosa-dijo Blaise a Draco, que no se había perdido detalle.

-¿Qué más te da? ¿Te asusta tener competencia?-le dijo mordaz. No se había perdido el gesto de su amigo, ni la reacción de la castaña.

-No seas idiota. Es solo que los Gryffindor no suelen ser muy cercanos. Y ellos están ahí pegados. Además ya es la segunda vez que los vemos así.- comentó no sin razón.

-Que más te da. ¿No quedaste esa noche con Lucy?-le dijo con malicia.

-Sí. Aunque no creo que vaya. No me apetece mucho.-le dijo con aburrimiento.

-¿Rechazas una noche de sexo con ella?-se extraño. Su amigo apreciaba el buen sexo y Lucy era un magnifico revolcón.

-Si empiezo a aburrirme de ella.-confesó.

Draco sonrió de lado. –Normal, dos noches es demasiado para nosotros.-

Blaise le hizo un gesto señalando la puerta. -¿Salimos a volar un rato?-le ofreció.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y juntos salieron a por sus escobas.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno la profesora McGonagall se acercó a hablarle.

-Buenos días señorita Granger.-la saludo al llegar a su lado.

-Buenos días profesora.-le devolvió el saludo dejando el café que estaba bebiendo en la mesa.

-Lamento avisarla con tan poca antelación pero necesito que esta noche haga guardia. La prefecta de Hufflepuff está castigada con el profesor Snape.- el gestó de la cara le indicó que la profesora estaba contrariada.

-No se preocupe profesora. No hay problema allí estaré.-le contestó sonriendo.

-Se lo agradezco sabía que podía confiar en usted. La guardia es en el séptimo piso, su compañero de guardia es el señor Malfoy. Espero respeto por parte de ambos, aunque se que en su caso es innecesario decirlo.-terminó la profesora.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y la profesora conforme, fue de vuelta a su mesa.

Levantó la mirada hacía Malfoy, quien la miró con altanería y levantó su taza de café como si brindara con ella. Furibunda se levantó de la mesa.

El príncipe de Slytherin prometía venganza.

Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a las chicas que se molestaron en dejarme mensaje. Sois un amor y a todas vosotras os dedico este capítulo con la esperanza de devolveros el favor.

A los que me leéis y no me dejáis reviews os animo a hacerlo para conocer vuestras opiniones. Muchísimas gracias a todos y a todas.

En especial a las dos personas que leen incansablemente mis escritos antes de darles el visto bueno. Muchísimas gracias. Adri y Li.


	10. PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA CONTIGO

Hola chicas. ¿Qué tal? Os preguntareis porque público tan pronto. Pues os diré que este capítulo lo público en honor de DRYANEMALFOY que es una de mis lectoras más fieles. Esta de cumpleaños el 29 de agosto, ósea mañana y me pidió este regalo. Así que va para ti y para LUNY muchas gracias por leerme y hacerme comentarios largos diciéndome lo que opináis. Muchas gracias a las dos, y feliz cumpleaños para Dryanemalfoy.

_**Capitulo 9 Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo**_

-¿Te apetece beber un poco esta noche, en buena compañía?-le preguntó Blaise después de la comida.

-No- contestó mientras seguía caminando hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia.

-¿Y eso?-se extraño Zabini, su amigo nunca desaprovechaba ese tipo de oportunidades.

-Tengo guardia.-le dijo.-Con Granger.- añadió.

Zabini levantó las cejas como símbolo de sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

-Podrías venir después. Cuando acabes.- ofreció el rubio.

-Podría. – dijo sin definirse.

Al doblar la esquina alguien chocó con ellos

-Lo siento muchísimo. No iba mirando por donde caminaba y…-se cayó al ver quienes habían sufrido su despiste. Se quedó mirando a los dos chicos y se agachó para recoger los libros caídos.

-No tiene importancia.-dijo Blaise mientras pasaba por su lado con Malfoy.

Se incorporó con los libros en los brazos, observando cómo se iban. _Ni un insulto. Deben estar enfermos._ Pensó.

Durante la clase de Historia no pudo evitar pensar en la guardia.

Nunca había tenido que hacer ninguna de sus obligaciones con Malfoy. Pero suponía que no se lo iba a poner precisamente fácil. Me da igual. _Haré mi trabajo y me iré. Rápido, sencillo y sin complicaciones._ Se animó a sí misma.

Aprovechó para darse una rápida ducha antes de la cena, ya que, justo después tenía la guardia.

-Llegas tarde.-señaló Harry cuando llegó a la mesa.

-Lo sé.-dijo sentándose en el sitió que le había guardado.-Pero me estaba dando una ducha.

-¿Tienes guardia esta noche?-se interesó el chico.

-Sí. Con Malfoy.-comentó mirándolo sabiendo que la noticia no iba a gustarle nada.

Tal y como esperaba, frunció el ceño mientras la miraba.

-No me gusta la idea.-

-Lo sé. Pero es un favor que le hago a la profesora McGonagall. No te preocupes tendré cuidado.-le aseguró.

-Cancelare el entrenamiento y te vigilare con el mapa del merodeador.-informó sin mudar el gesto de descontento.

-No será necesario puedo cuidarme sola.-afirmó.

-Ya lo sé. Pero dejaste a Malfoy en ridículo delante de toda la escuela. Y no creo que se le haya olvidado. Preferiría…-

Ya sé que preferirías que no fuese.-le interrumpió.-Pero es mi deber y tendré cuidado. Te lo prometo.-le aseguró sonriendo. Le encantaba que se preocupase por ella. Por él y por ella, se convenció de que todo iba a salir bien.

Pero nada más llegar, se dio cuenta de que él se lo iba a poner difícil. Malfoy la esperaba recostado en la pared de la planta.

-Buenas noches.-saludó por educación.

Malfoy no le dijo nada, se le quedó mirando con expresión de burla. Tomó aire decidida a no dejarse llevar por el genio. Él parecía tener un talento especial para sacarla de quicio.

-¿Qué te parece si nos separamos y nos volvemos a juntar cada hora, para informarnos el uno al otro?-lo había pensado mucho y le parecía una muy buena idea, ya que así, evitarían ambos tener que estar acompañados el uno con el otro.

Se dio la vuelta y tomo el pasillo de la derecha esperando que él fuese por la izquierda.

Pero el la siguió, colocándose a su lado. -¿Qué haces? Se suponía que cada uno íbamos por un lado.-le recordó sorprendida.

Él volvió a mirarla con ese gesto de burla. Entrecerró los ojos mientras respiraba con fuerza parada en mitad del pasillo.

-¿No habló tu idioma Malfoy?-le preguntó enfadada.

-No. Yo no hablo el tuyo. Es que en mi cuidadosa y superior educación no hay cabida para la inmundicia.-le contestó altivo.

Hermione apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez antes de contestar.

-No entiendes mi idioma porque es inferior al tuyo. Pues dime hurón bilingüe ¿Qué idiomas entenderías?-le preguntó.

-Todos los que tú no hablas rata de biblioteca, porque quedan muy lejos de tu conocimiento mugroso. Francés, italiano, japonés, alemán, chino, árabe y griego. Como incluso tu comprenderás tanto conocimiento está al alcance de los mejores, los más inteligentes… la élite.-su tono característico que consistía en arrastrar las palabras y su arrogancia a la hora de hablar, hicieron que el temperamento de Hermione aflorase, pero dispuesta a quedar por encima de él decidió darle una lección.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Malfoy.-dijo para sorpresa del chico que la miró incrédulo. –Ese tipo de conocimiento esta solamente reservado a la élite… a los mejores.-coincidió.

-¿Lo ves inmunda? Incluso tú reconoces a tus superiores.-la petulancia del chico, la obligó a apretar los dientes.

-¿Y tú? ¿Reconoces a tus superiores?-le preguntó tendiéndole una trampa.

-Por supuesto, come libros.-entrecerró los ojos desconfiando de la chica. Estaba comportándose demasiado dócil.

-Bien, en ese caso, procurare hacerlo despacio para que me entiendas.-se aclaró la garganta, enderezó la espalda y lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de empezar a decir con voz clara:

Pretes attention furet. Pace que pour cel ment je te vais le dire une fois. (Presta atención hurón. Porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez.)

Je vais dans le couloir vers la droite. (Yo voy por el pasillo de la derecha).

Et tu vas a le couloir vers la gauche. (Y tú vas por el pasillo de la izquierda).

Voglio che separati. Ogni lungo un corridoio. (Quiero que nos separemos. Cada uno por un pasillo.)

私はあなたと必要以上に一秒を過ごすなら、私はあなたを絞めと思いますので。 (Por que si paso un solo segundo más de lo necesario contigo, creo que voy a estrangularte.)

Ich hasse deine Stimme, ich dein Gesicht zu hassen, nicht einmal ertragen, hören Sie zu atmen. (No soporto tu voz, no soporto tu cara, ni siquiera soporto oírte respirar.)

你是自大，傲慢和不愉快。(Eres engreído, soberbio y desagradable).

ولا بد لي من القيام بذلك ، انها وظيفتي. ولكن أنا أرفض لطرح معها. (Tengo que hacer esto, porque es mi trabajo. Pero me niego a soportarte.)

Βγάλτε. Χαθείτε από μπροστά μου και να σταματήσει να ενοχλεί εμένα σέρνεται το φίδι. (Lárgate. Sal de mi vista y deja de molestarme serpiente rastrera.)-sonrió con suficiencia y se dio la vuelta.

Draco se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes completamente sorprendido. No daba crédito. Hablaba varios idiomas. ¿Cómo era posible? Pero aunque era un hecho revelador, lo que más lo impacto fue el sensual tono de voz cuando habló en francés, su corazón empezó a martillear cuando utilizó el italiano, y la sangre ardió al oírla hablar en árabe. Con la temperatura a cien grados centígrados decidió darle a la morena un susto.

Apresuró el paso por el pasillo hasta llegar a su altura. Ella ni siquiera lo oyó acercarse.

La agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared. Ella dejó escapar el aire al impactar contra el muro.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-le preguntó furiosa.

Como si fuese un depredador él se puso delante de ella para evitar que escapase.

-¿Te crees muy lista sabelotodo? Apuesto a que te sientes superior. –le susurró el cerca de su rostro mirándola con odio. –No importa cuántos idiomas hables, no importa cuánto dinero tengas porque nada de eso cambia la sangre que corre por tus venas.-el desprecio de su voz era tan fuerte que durante un segundo se sintió sobrecogida. Solo un segundo. Ella no era una mujer que se dejase amilanar por el primer chulo que pasase.

-Es duro ¿A que si Malfoy?-le preguntó en un tono firme y calmada aunque bajo.

-¿De qué hablas estúpida?-demandó enfadado.

-De ti serpiente. Tiene que ser muy duro tener toda esa fortuna, toda esa sangre tan pura, todo ese limpio linaje y estar siempre por debajo de alguien a quien consideras tan inferior.-le susurró con furia.

Vio en sus ojos que lo había enfadado de verdad y eso le dio coraje para seguir.

-Prometías tanto Draquito…-empezó con burla. -Y al final no eres más que un aprendiz de Casanova. Saltando de cama en cama, acudiendo a fiestas y bebiendo. Eres un farsante. No eres más que pura fachada. Si no fuese por tu físico y tu dinero. NADIE. Se fijaría en un bastardo como tú.-las palabras prácticamente escupidas hicieron que sus ojos emitieran unos curiosos destellos. Estaba furioso.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Crees que tu vida es mejor, sangre sucia?¿Crees que alguien te miraría si no fueses la amiga de Potter? Mi vida es con lo que todos sueñan. Tengo dinero, tengo una mujer distinta cada noche y todo cuanto deseo. El mundo entero hasta a mis pies.- argumentó con arrogancia.

Hermione se rió en su cara.-¿Pero tú te escuchas hablar? ¿Te haces a la idea de lo patético que suenas? ¿Es que tienes acaso un espejo que te lo repite a menudo y de tanto oírte, te lo creíste? Tu no vales nada Malfoy, eres pura fachada. No sabes hacer nada.-sabía que se estaba excediendo pero no podía controlarse cuando se trataba de él. Pensaba decirle todo lo que se merecía.

¿Así que la sangre sucia sabía pelear? Pues era hora de llevarla a un terreno del que seguro, no sabía nada.

-Sí que sé hacer cosas Granger. Hay cosas que se me dan increíblemente bien. De hecho hay cosas que hago mejor que nadie en el mundo.-le susurró para asustarla.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el tono ni el cambio de registro. Pretendía intimidarla.

-Solo porque te den la razón Malfoy no quiere decir que la tengas.-lo miró haciéndole una mueca de desprecio.

-No hace falta que nadie me diga lo bueno que soy. Eso ya lo sé yo.-contestó sin alterarse.

Con premeditación ocupo el poco espacio personal que los separaba pero sin tocarla y puso su cara pegada a la de ella.

-Yo podría hacerte sentir cosas que no volverías a sentir en toda tu vida, Granger. – le susurró bajando la cabeza hacia su cuello. El pulso se le disparó al mismo tiempo que tomaba conciencia que estaba con un enemigo, en un lugar donde no pasaba nadie.

-Mírate…-siguió él, aunque con un tono mucho más incitante.-Puedo ver latir la vena de tu cuello…-le susurró justo sobre el punto que indicaba.

Al sentir su aliento en su cuello sintió que le fallaban las piernas. Fue como un fogonazo de fuego que se extendió por su torrente sanguíneo. Notó como él colocaba una mano cerca de su cadera, dejándola más encerrada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sintió el calor que este emanaba mientras su aroma, a sándalo y menta inundaba su olfato. Draco aspiró con fuerza sobre su cuello, al momento recibió un exótico perfume que lo dejó ligeramente trastornado. Un aroma increíble, con base de flor de loto, algo que no supo identificar y notas de jazmín mezcladas con una pizca de jengibre.

-No puedes dejar de temblar…-le volvió a susurrar mientras subía lentamente por su cuello, pero sin tocarlo.

El aire de repente no llegaba bien a sus pulmones.

-Ni siquiera puedes respirar…-le susurró en el oído con una voz ronca que desconocía que tenía. Colocó el otro brazo a un lado de su cabeza. Encerrándola por completo. Apenas unos milímetros separaban sus cuerpos. En medio de aquella neblina de atontamiento, Hermione metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-No puedes pensar en nada…-le susurraba él bajando por su mejilla. –En nada que no sea cuanto deseas besarme…-esa frase la izo contener el aliento mientras su cuerpo salía de repente de su letargo. Jamás en su vida había sentido nada igual.

-¿Quieres que te bese Granger?-le susurró el contra los labios sin perderse como ella pasaba la lengua lentamente por ellos. Buscó su mirada para no perderse nada.

Hermione jadeó flojito sin querer….su mirada desprendía tanta fuerza…prometía tantas cosas…su cuerpo iba por libre y no obedecía lo que decía su mente….claro que quería.

-Pídemelo…-susurró otra vez a un milímetro de sus labios. Ella separó los labios inconscientemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Sabes que lo estas deseando….Pero yo…le susurró una vez más-Yo…No te tocaría ni por todo el oro del mundo sangre sucia.-le dijo con despreció en alto.

Sin moverse el busco mirar su cara para reírse de ella. Ahí estaba. Podía verlo. Deseaba ese beso.

-Mira abajo.-murmuro ella.

-¿Qué mire…?-preguntó el momentáneamente descolocado mientras bajaba la mirada. La varita de ella estaba entre los dos, apuntándole.

-¿Que te creías?-le espetó en voz alta recuperada mientras lo empujaba con la varita.- ¿Qué soy otra de tus fulanas? No sueñes Malfoy. Soy demasiado para ti. Lárgate…ahora.-exigió convencida.

El se quedó mirándola furioso durante unos instantes. Pero después de lanzarle una mirada de odio se fue por donde había venido.

En cuanto vio su silueta desaparecer, se apoyo en la pared. Respiraba como si hubiese corrido un maratón. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas a ese punto? Se toco los labios…todavía hormigueaban…a la espera…colocó la mano sobre su corazón mientras respiraba profundamente.

_Es normal…tampoco es un crimen…el deseo es un reacción natural del cuerpo…sobre todo si se le provoca._ -Pensó buscando una respuesta lógica.

Decidida a no darle importancia comenzó a hacer su ronda, ya iba atrasada.

Por supuesta no fue a su encuentro a cada hora como había quedado. Espero después de que la guardia acabase y cuando consideró que ya era seguro, volvió a su casa, para relajarse dándose un baño. En aquel estado de nervios no iba a poder dormir. Después de su ritual de nocturno, relajada se metió entre las suaves sábanas…No volvió a pensar en él…porque él no era importante.

Muchas gracias por leerme chicas. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y gracias por molestaros en escribirme me hace muchísima ilusión y me anima a continuar o lo agradezco. Gracias también a las veteranas. Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso. Y ya me contareis.


	11. HERMIONE EN ESTADO PURO

Hola lindas. Lamento la tardanza. Pero es por un buen motivo. Este capitulo era muy importante y quise hacerlo lo mejor posible. Retoque y retoque hasta que me quedo tal y como yo quería. Ya me contareis. Un beso.

Por cierto para compensar publicare otro capítulo en un par de días.

_**Capítulo 10 Hermione en estado puro**_

Los días pasaban agradablemente lentos, las verdes hojas de los árboles, se volvían lentamente al color naranja mientras el agradable clima de septiembre dejaba paso a un Octubre mucho más fresco.

Durante las siguientes cuatro semanas Hermione hizo todo lo posible para no coincidir con Malfoy. La verdad es que, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Se limitó a ignorar su presencia. No es que le tuviese miedo, o que el tuviese algún tipo de efecto sobre ella. Simplemente prefería evitar una situación conflictiva. No tenía ganas de volver a enfrentarse con él, ni de que se burlase de ella.

Y se burlaba. Vaya que si se burlaba. Cada vez que se cruzaban el la miraba con burla. Parecía que para él fuese una especie de broma, algo que los dos compartían. Ya que ningún Slytherin se burlo de ella más de lo habitual, asumió que otra vez Malfoy había guardado silenció.

Tras varios pensamientos, decidió que al que más le convenía guardar silencio era a él. ¿Qué pensarían las otras serpientes, si se enterasen del punto al que había llegado Malfoy? Eso la hizo sentirse mejor, tenía el poder. Malfoy se había excedido y ella podía atestiguarlo. Si quería mermar su popularidad solo tenía que decir a Parvati o a Lavander lo que había pasado.

Ellas, la protegerían y no le dirían a nadie la fuente. Pero difundirían el rumor en cuestión de minutos. Ellas dos solas, manejaban información de todos los seres que habitaban en el castillo, si querías saber cualquier cosa, ellas eran las indicadas. Por esa misma norma si se quería contar algo públicamente solo hacía falta decírselo a ellas.

Solo Malfoy sabría que ella habría dado la información. Pero eso no importaría, lo único importante sería el daño que le causaría. Nada humillaría más a Malfoy, que si toda la escuela pensase que estaban juntos. Un sangre pura y una sangre sucia. Estaba segura que tan solo el pensamiento hacia que todos los antepasados de la familia Malfoy se retorciesen.

Las semanas pasaban con la normalidad de cada año, trabajando y disfrutando de sus amigos. Para la primera semana de octubre ya tenía todo el trimestre preparado. El primer partido de la temporada se había jugado entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Las águilas ganaron por treintaicinco puntos. Según le contaron Harry y Ron, (Por supuesto ella no había acudido, solo iba a los partidos de su casa.) había sido un partido largo pero sin mucha complicación. El siguiente partido era el de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Por lo que sus amigos pasaban parte del tiempo entrenando y parte del tiempo hablando de Quidditch. Ginny seguía con Dean aunque cada vez parecían estar más distanciados. Dedicaba sus ratos libres de obligaciones a leer, pasear, descansar por los terrenos o simplemente quedarse tumbada mirando las nubes mientras su mente divagaba.

Una tarde, Harry fue a buscarla al lago.

-¿Viste el tablón de anuncios? El once de octubre tenemos una excursión a Hosmeade.- le informó sentándose a su lado, en la manta sobre la que estaba sentada.

-No. Vine temprano pero imaginaba que sería pronto.-comentó sin dejar de leer.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le preguntó a bocajarro tras una pausa.

–Claro. ¿Va todo bien?-

-Dumbledore me mando llamar hace una hora.-empezó.

Hermione cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se sentó más recta, centrando toda su atención en él. -¿Para qué quería verte?-

-Quiere darme clases particulares.-le explicó mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Clases particulares?-musitó extrañada.- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Magia defensiva?- especuló.

-No. Sobre Voldemor. Quiere mostrarme su vida cuando era joven.-explicó.

-¿Voldemor cuando era joven? ¿Y qué pretende conseguir mostrándote su infancia?-la idea la atraía tanto como la repelía.

-Él cree que eso me ayudara a encontrar una forma de sobrevivir. Pero para mí eso no tiene sentido.-confesó con la mirada perdida.

-Claro que lo tiene. La mejor manera de hacerle frente es conociéndole, para poder encontrar sus debilidades.-apuntó ella.

Harry la miró intensamente y después sonrió aunque no le contestó.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le preguntó extrañada del súbito cambio de humor del chico.

-De ti. Sabía que no te asustarías como Ron. Que intentarías entender lo que está pasando.-le dijo.

Hermione le sonrió. - Claro. Dumbledore es uno de los magos más poderosos que existen. Si él cree, que conocer como era Voldemor va a ayudarte a sobrevivir, entonces sobrevivirás.-le aseguró completamente convencida.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. –Gracias.-

-¿Cuándo tienes la primera clase?-se interesó.

- Martes de la semana que viene. A las nueve en su estudio. Me pidió que no se lo dijese a nadie. Excepto a Ron y a ti.-le confesó.

Ella asintió. – Bueno pues te esperare cuando vuelvas, para que me lo encuentres todo.-

Harry asintió conforme. – ¿Crees de verdad que va a ayudarme a vencerle?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo encuentro fascinante. Está claro, que todo en la vida es una sucesión de acontecimientos. Es cuestión de preguntarse él quien, el cómo, el cuándo y el porqué. De esto, lo único que sabemos es el quién. Voldemor. Faltan las otras cuestiones. Quizá, todas juntas nos permitan mirar con más de detenimiento y encontrar las fisuras.-razonó.

Harry la miraba boquiabierto. –Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.-

El día antes de la excursión, como siempre, todo el colegio se convertía en un hervidero. Las chicas caminaban en grupitos hablando de ropa y maquillaje mientras, los chicos hacían planes sobre los artículos de broma de Zonko que querían comprar. Para después de la comida, ya estaba hastiada del mono tema así que subió a su habitación para estar tranquila. No había nadie ya que sus compañeras estaban parloteando en la sala común.

Se descalzó, se quitó el uniforme, se recogió el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza con una pinza y fue a darse una ducha. Volvió tapada con una bata de seda morada, corta hasta por encima de la rodilla, atada con un nudo flojo, con las mangas anchas y de largo hasta la mitad de la mano. Caminó hacia su cama, y al llegar a su mesilla de noche cogió del primer cajón su agenda. Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y la abrió por el día de la visita a Hosmeade.

Escribió un recordatorio para que no se olvidase lo que quería hacer mañana.

**Tienda de libros**

**Tienda de ropa**

**Tienda de pociones**

**Tres escobas por la tarde**

Satisfecha y segura de que no se le olvidaría ninguna de las paradas que quería hacer al día siguiente, echó las cortinas de la cama y se reclinó contra los cojines de la cabecera. Suspiró mientras movía las piernas y estiraba los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de ella.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para poder arreglarse tranquila.

Se duchó rápidamente y todavía en toalla fue hacia el armario. Ya vestida volvió al baño para peinarse y maquillarse. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo que había en la entrada de la habitación.

Se había peinado con una trenza informal hacía el lado derecho, que le llegaba hasta por encima de los pechos. Llevaba una camiseta larga y ajustada el color borgoña, con escote en v bastante pronunciado, para evitar mostrar su ropa interior su puso una camiseta de licra blanca. Pantalón vaquero azul oscuro lavado a piedra de talle medio y ajustado en las piernas. Botines negros de piel con un tacón bajo de tres centímetros, en la parte de arriba tenía tres cordones rodeando el bordillo y atadas con una lazada. A pesar de que parecía un día soleado, se puso un abrigo negro que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, con un delicado encaje por la parte de delante, el cuello, la parte de abajo y las mangas. Como joyas eligió su camafeo y unos pequeños pendientes de brillantes perlas blancas con un brillo plateado, que se había comprado en un viaje a indonesia. Se perfumó, se aplicó un poco de mascara de pestañas negras y se pintó los labios con un tono nude rosa palo. Como quería comprar varias cosas eligió un bolso largo, para cruzar de color negro. Cogió un monedero morado estilo bombonera, la agenda y su barra de labios. Sintiéndose femenina y satisfecha, salió para disfrutar el día.

Con el objetivo de aprovechar al máximo el día, no fue a desayunar, sino que salió directamente a los terrenos para dirigirse al pueblo.

Después de un relajante paseo, fue a un pequeño café que había en la parte de atrás de la tienda de libros Codex Antiquus. Como ningún estudiante iba a la tienda de libros, nunca iban a aquel café. Sonrió al ver la puerta de madera y cristal pintada de blanco. Como era temprano supuso que no habría nadie. Abrió la puerta y se adentró en el local.

Todo el local estaba pintado en un suave color amarillo. El techo estaba adornado con lámparas de aceite hechas con cristal de Murano. Por las paredes había grandes cuadros con imágenes de paisajes franceses. Mesas con la superficie de madera y las patas de forja negra acabadas en forma de espiral, a juego con delicadas sillas salpicaban el local. Al fondo unos mostradores de cristal y madera con varios tipos de pastelitos, tartas y dulces. Una corta barra donde atendían dos mujeres de unos treinta años. Solo había cinco personas dentro. Dos hombres leían el diario El Profeta mientras charlaban tomando café. Una mujer tomaba té con pastas mientras miraba un catálogo de ropa. En una discreta esquina del local, estaban Malfoy y Blaise desayunando. Ellos la miraron de arriba abajo, parecían sorprendidos. Hermione sonrió con ironía. ¿Acaso creían que solo ellos conocían el local?

-Hermione.-dijeron las chicas al reconocerla.

Desvió la mirada hacía la barra, donde las dos chicas le sonreían dándole la bienvenida.

-Hola chicas.- saludó acercándose y sonriendo también.

-¿Qué tal estas? Guapa como siempre.- comentó Iris, era morena y alta.

-Tenemos la tarta que te gusta. Recién hecha.-la informó guiñándole el ojo la rubia. Ada era más tranquila que Iris, pero a pesar de ser contrarias, llevaban de maravilla su negocio y encajaban a la perfección.

Ambas chicas eran muy hermosas y agradables. Las conocía desde la primera excursión a Hosmeade, cuando buscó un sitio donde refugiarse del bullicio.

-Yo bien, aunque estaría mejor si me dierais un poco de esa delicia. ¿Qué tal vosotras?- se interesó.

-Genial.-contestó Iris. –El negocia marcha cada vez mejor y con un poco de suerte me casaré pronto.- no se sorprendió. Ella era así de espontanea.

-Me alegró.-y era verdad. Las conocía bastante y eran dos buenas chicas.

-Bueno y además de tu tarta… ¿Qué te apetece?-preguntó Ada.

-Ponme un café con moca por favor. Me lo traes a mi mesa de siempre.-su mesa habitual estaba al fondo del local en la esquina derecha. Muy cerca de la de Malfoy y Blaise.

-Buenos días Zabini.-saludo educadamente al pasar por su mesa. Desde que el chico detuviera la pelea entre Malfoy y ella, se había instaurado un especie de pacto de no agresión entre ellos. A ella le parecía bien, la rivalidad entre casas siempre le había parecido una mala idea. El hecho de mostrarse civilizada con el Slytherin sin problemas, corroboraba que la convivencia pacífica era viable.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le preguntó Draco bruscamente.

-¿Draco ya se te olvidó como saludar?-se burló Zabini.

-No seas estúpido. ¿Desde cuándo te saludas tú con Granger?-inquirió impaciente.

-Desde que evite que salierais en las páginas de sucesos del periódico.-dijo socarrón.

-¿Desde cuándo tratas tú con impuras?-preguntó furioso. No le gustaba que la gente cercana a él le ocultase cosas. Y mucho menos Zabini que era su mejor amigo.

-Relájate. A mí no me parece tan grave. No es que seamos íntimos. Simplemente somos correctos el uno con el otro. Ya sabes, hola, adiós, que tiempo hace, la típica conversación insustancial que tienes con alguien que no conoces.-explicó.

-Eso no importa. Es una sangre sucia.-espetó.

-Sí. Y nosotros somos mucho mejores que ella. Pero se sincero en todo el colegio, solo veinti algo, como mucho treinta, somos sangres pura. El resto son mestizos y sangres sucias. Aun así nos mezclamos con ellos. A ella le tenemos más manía porque es amiga de Potter, si no fuese por eso sería una impura más.-razonó.

-Yo no me mezclo con sangres sucias.-declaró con asco.

-Ni yo, pero simplemente los ignoramos. A ella la tenemos en el punto de mira porque está a nuestra altura y…-

-No te atrevas a compararla con nosotros-siseó furioso. –Ella no es nada en comparación.-

Blaise lo miró con gesto irónico. –Relájate. No de dicho que tenga nuestro estatus, he dicho que esta a nuestra altura, intelectualmente lo está.-razonó.

Draco se calló mientras cruzaba los brazos, observándolo fríamente.

-Vamos Draco. Mira Crabbe y Goyle ni siquiera son capaces de hacer un hechizo convocador, y son sangres puras. O Pansy, que él único talento que tiene es el de buscar marido. ¿O me vas a decir que ellos son mejores?-

-Lo más importante es la sangre, el linaje, el dinero, el saber estar…-enumeró Draco.

-Si, por supuesto. Y todas esas cualidades son las que tiene ella, nos guste o no. –lo cortó Zabini.

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-Es una mujer muy atractiva.-comentó Zabini en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que su amigo la miraba.

-¿A si?-preguntó sin interés pero si dejar de mirarla.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. Es elegante, sabe estar, es inteligente y comedida.-enumeró Zabini.

-¿Comedida?- se extrañó.

-Si comedida. Mírala bien. Va muy bien vestida. Nada excéntrico ni demasiado ajustado, ningún maquillaje rozando lo esperpéntico. Va sencilla y elegante, pero de un modo simple y poco llamativo. Compárala con las otras chicas. Van todas pintadas como puertas, con peinados demasiados elaborados y con vestidos excesivamente ajustados para una salida al pueblo.-señaló.

Draco la miró, ciertamente estaba muy bien vestida, cómoda pero atractiva. El peinado era simple pero favorecedor. Y a pesar del casi inexistente maquillaje estaba encantadora.

-Indudablemente inteligente y con una buena conversación. El único fallo que yo le veo es su origen. Si no fuera porque es una sangre sucia sería una tentación continua.-meditó en voz alta Zabini.

Draco miró a su amigo sorprendido.

-¿Una tentación? ¿Quién Granger? Podría admitir, aunque por supuesto solo en tu presencia, que es atractiva. ¿Pero una tentación? Ni de lejos.-le dijo riéndose con socarronería.

Zabini le sonrió y le guiño un ojo seductoramente.

-Yo diría que los prejuicios no te dejan ver más allá. Yo pensaba igual. Hasta que miré un poco más, me fije y…descubrí varias cosas interesantes.-el tono seductor de Blaise acompañado de la apreciativa mirada que le dedicó a la Prefecta hizo que Draco se lo tomase enserio.

-¿Cómo qué?-le preguntó.

-Hace unas semanas…me tuve que sentar detrás de ella. Y descubrí…-le confesó en un tono muy bajo e intimo mientras se echaba hacia delante. Draco se acercó más hacia él para escuchar lo que le decía.- Que huele…mmm…a tierra prometida…o mejor al cielo mismo.-le confesó con voz sexy.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Recordó el atrayente olor que lo había invadido cuando la acorraló en el pasillo.

-Y fijate en su cuerpo. Te aseguro que cuando la miro pienso en todo menos en su sangre. Esa carita de niña buena. Esa actitud de no haber roto un plato. Ese cuello, largo y esbelto. Esos pechos redondos y altos. Esa cinturita y esas piernas interminables…ufff…solo de pensarlo…me pongo malo hermano. Si no fuese por la sangre que le corre por las venas…-le reveló mordiéndose los labios.

Draco se echó para atrás, atónito. Miró la cara de Blaise y supo que lo decía enserio. La parte que se encargaba de sus impulsos primarios reconoció que lo que Blaise decía era verdad. Y eso que había parte de su anatomía que su amigo no había visto. Pero él, que lo había visto todo…podía decir que la realidad era mucho mejor.

El reconocimiento, aunque fuera mental de aquella verdad le dolió tanto como si le diesen un golpe físico.

Miró hacia su mesa. La chica bebía su café mientras hablaba con una de las chicas de la barra.

Echó un vistazo a la cara de la morena. Sus ojos dorados brillaban al sonreír. Y sus labios pintados de un rosa blanquecino lo llamaron de repente.

Sus ojos se encontraron súbitamente. Oro…plata…fuego…hielo. El deseo sacudió sus entrañas como nunca antes en toda su vida. Esperaba verla apartar la mirada, pero ella se la devolvió aparentemente en la misma situación que él.

-Ey…Hermione…-la llamó Iris.

Apartó su mirada de la de Malfoy. En un segundo parecía que el mundo hubiese tenido un terremoto. Un seísmo que la sacudió por dentro, dejándola desorientada.

-Perdona. Me distraje.-se disculpó.

-Ya…ya…Ese chico es una pasada. Hace que la temperatura te suba solo con mirarlo. Es tan guapo…y tiene esa voz tan sexy…si no estuviese prometida hace tiempo que me habría arrojado a sus brazos.-le confesó entre risas.

-¿Tú crees?-inquirió intentando calmarse.

-¿Bromeas? Es un dios. Tan guapo… Tan educado...Esa voz tan ronca. Y una de las mayores fortunas del mundo mágico. Una partidazo…y por lo que dicen por ahí las lenguas indiscretas…un portento. No sé si me sigues...-acabó riéndose a carcajadas.

-Eres tremenda.-el dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Tremendo sí que es el. Hazme caso nena. Los hombres como ese solo nacen una vez cada mil siglos.-sentenció.

Bueno chicas hasta aquí. Contarme que os parece que me muero de curiosidad. Volveré a actualizar esta semanita. Un beso.


	12. UN DÍA PARA DISFRUTAR

Hola chicas. Tal y como os prometí aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Solo dos días después. Por cierto, como habréis notado las chicas que estáis registradas en la página, os he contestado a vuestros reviews con mensajes privados. No me gusta contestar en la historia y ese método me permite contestaros las dudas de una manera personalizada.

En este capítulo habíais sido 50 personas las que me habéis añadido como autora o historia favorita. Me gustaría que todos vosotros me escribieseis para saber vuestra opinión. Un beso muy especial a las nuevas y uno enormemente especial para las que me seguís incondicionales. Espero que os guste. Ya me contareis.

Alexía.

_**Capitulo 11 Un día para disfrutar**_

Después de su delicioso desayuno se dirigió a la tienda de libros Codex Antiquus.

La tienda era una joya arquitectónica en sí misma. Los techos altos con arcos por el medio, formaban hermosas bóvedas de medio punto que pintadas en un envejecido color naranja, refulgían a la luz de unas pequeñas antorchas. Las estanterías iban del suelo al techo, todas de maderas nobles. Los suelos de ferra gres estaban por todo el local. Y podios con libros antiguos se exponían en las mejores zonas.

Adoraba el olor a pergamino y a libro viejo. Era uno de los olores que más le gustaban. Se sentía cómoda en las librerías y en las bibliotecas.

Muy poca gente sabía apreciar la música que poseía el silencio, el sutil perfume de los escritos, el suave tacto de las páginas, la hermosa decoración de las portadas…

-Uy…-exclamó al chocar con alguien. – Perdona yo…-empezó a disculparse.

-Empieza a convertirse en una mala costumbre, Granger.-indicó Blaise Zabini.

Hermione lo miró, tenía un libro en la mano. Y la miraba con expresión de burla. Detrás de él, Draco Malfoy le dirigía una mirada de fría indiferencia.

-Sí parece que sí. Lo lamento.-se excusó.

-Sin problema.-se dio la vuelta y siguió mirando libros en la estantería. Hermione se alejó e hizo lo mismo.

Draco fingía mirar libros mientras no se perdía detalle. Parecía disfrutar al máximo de su rutina, acariciaba el lomo con los dedos índice y corazón, inclinaba la cabeza hacía la derecha y movía los labios leyendo el libro en silencio, si le interesaba lo tomaba en las manos, para verlo con más detalle. Un aguijonazo sacudió su cuerpo con violencia, al verla lamerse los labios inconsciente mente.

Las palabras de Zabini acudieron a su mente como un ensalmo.

"_Sería una tentación continua"_.- incomodo, se removió en el sitio.

-Vamos a la caja.-le pidió Zabini con dos libros en la mano. Cogió los que había elegido y fueron a pagar.

Ella dedicó una hora a ver los libros, no se pudo resistir a comprar un libro precioso, decorado con pan de oro y miniaturas de cuadros del renacimiento.

Después fue a la tienda de ropa, Tiros Largos Moda. Por el camino no se encontró a ningún estudiante. Todavía era muy temprano para ellos.

Recorrió la tienda con calma buscando unos pantaloncitos, una camiseta, unos calcetines y unos zapatos de niño. Quería hacerle un regalo a Dobby y ese sería el mejor regalo para el elfo. También se compró unas medias preciosas con liguero de color negro con encaje en un fuerte tono morado. A juego el sostén y un precioso culote. No podía negarlo, adoraba la ropa interior de encaje, la hacían sentirse sexy y femenina.

Metió sus compras en el bolso (No era plan de que alguien fisgara en sus compras) y caminó animada hacia la Tienda para ingredientes de pociones.

Caminó entre los estantes maravillándose de la variedad de ingredientes que había, aprovechó para comprar los ingredientes de las pociones con las que quería experimentar e ingredientes raros que no solía encontrar habitualmente.

Animada, fue hacia la tienda de dulces. Honeydukes. La tienda de caramelos era una de las más famosas de Londres. Tenían muchísimas variedades de caramelos y dulces además fabricaban su propio chocolate. Siempre procuraba ir a primera hora, porque después permanecía todo el día asediada por estudiantes del colegio. Así podía recorrer la tienda con calma y elegir con cuidado. Apresuró el paso al oír el reloj del pueblo dar las diez de la mañana. Sobre las doce de la mañana empezaba a llenarse el pueblo de estudiantes.

Nada más cruzar la puerta la invadió el goloso olor de los dulces, cientos de caramelos y chucherías se agolpaban con vistosos envoltorios, en las llamativas estanterías. Grandes estanterías cubrían las paredes llenas de los productos y en el medio de la tienda stands con sus productos estrella. Al fondo, las mercancías más costosas.

Malfoy y Blaise miraban chucherías en una estantería al fondo del local. Intentando pasar inadvertida tomó una bolsa de papel y fue eligiendo lo que más le gustaba.

Cogió nubes, corazones de gominola y azúcar, y caramelos de tofi recubiertos de chocolate. Miró a la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde los dos chicos parecían estar hablando. En realidad, Blaise hablaba mientras llenaba una enorme bolsa. Malfoy apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados lo escuchaba haciendo muy de vez en cuando comentarios. ¿Acaso pensaba comprar media tienda?

Miró el reloj que había encima del mostrador de caja. Enseguida iba a llenarse de gente, así que decidida fue hacia donde estaban ellos para coger el resto de las cosas que quería. Blaise volteó al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a ellos. Sonrió al verla.

-Granger esto es demasiada casualidad ya.-le dijo Zabini al llegar a su altura.

-Ya sabes, estas cosas a veces pasan.-le comentó quitándole importancia y dedicándole una sonrisa de apuro.

-¿Y no será más bien, que nos estas siguiendo?-inquirió Draco mordaz.

Hermione lo encaro súbitamente furiosa. – ¿Quién va a querer seguirte a ti?- preguntó mordaz.

El chico entrecerró los ojos con malicia. –A mi todo el colegio. Cualquiera estaría encantada de ir detrás de mí, besando el suelo que piso.-

-Puf… Lo peor no es que lo digas, es que te lo crees. Pero no veo a nadie siguiéndote hurón.-le espetó.

-Mira quién habla. Cuidado con la muchedumbre que te rodea a ti. Manda salir gente que no cabemos todos.-ironizó.

-Jajaja. ¿Ves como me rio? No, porque no me rió.-

-Eso es porque no hay libros sobre humor que puedas devorar, no lo comprendes.-se burló.

-¿Sabes qué? Puede ser.-concedió apoyando todo el peso del cuerpo en el pie derecho.-No hay ningún libro que enseñe a interpretar el humor de los hurones.-añadió mordaz.

Draco se envaró separándose de la pared y mirándola con odio.

-Piérdete sangre sucia.-soltó.

-Bueno ya está. Ya acabé con tus neuronas. Descansa que huele a quemado.-le dijo con una sonrisa falsa. Se dio la vuelta y lo ignoro viendo las estanterías.

Zabini estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

Sin prestar atención a las dos serpientes, cogió unas pequeñas chocolatinas con avellanas. Pasó por detrás de Zabini y fue hacia la estantería que tenía Malfoy a su lado.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron un instante. Furia…odio…desprecio…rencor…saña…violencia…y algo mucho más oscuro a lo que Hermione no se atrevió a darle nombre.

Pero Draco sí. Deseo…sentía un deseo tan intenso que le dolía el cuerpo de necesidad. Al pasar por delante de él lo invadió su aroma…intenso…sensual… El deseo le nubló los sentidos de tal manera que incluso se sintió un poco mareado.

_Una tentación continua…_ resonaron las palabras de Zabini en su cabeza.

Respirando profundamente intentando no llamar la atención, trato de calmarse. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Lleva años pasando a su lado sin que le llamase nada la atención.

¿Pero olía antes así? No.

¿Tenía ese cuerpazo antes? No.

¿Tenía los ojos tan dorados? No

¿Miraba tan intensamente? No.

¿Tenía unos labios tan sensuales? No.

De repente, notó otra sacudida en el estomago, en este caso bastante desagradable.

Granger era Granger y punto. No habría problema, todo estaba bajo control…pero quizá sería más inteligente mantenerse alejado.

Pensó mientras la miraba en la caja. Habló unos instantes con la dueña del establecimiento y salió del local.

-¡Hermione¡- la llamó Luna desde atrás.

-Luna. ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Vine a buscarte porque necesito consejo.-le dijo la chica.

-Ah. Claro ¿Nos sentamos por ahí o prefieres tomar algo?-ofreció.

-Mejor nos sentamos en un banco.-contestó Luna.

Caminaron por la calle hasta llegar a un pequeño parque cerca de las Tres Escobas y la tienda de Quiddich.

-Bueno cuéntame. ¿Qué te pasa?-curioseo cuando ya estaban instaladas.

-Mmm…no sé por dónde empezar. No sabía a quién preguntar y tu eres casi como una amiga.- comentó la chica con aire triste.

-No digas tonterías. Somos amigas Luna. Puedes contarme lo que sea.-afirmó convencida.

-Eso es muy agradable por tu parte.-le sonrió con la mirada perdida.

Hermione le sonrió para darle ánimos.

-Haber…¿Sabes esa sensación de mareo que te da cuando se te mete un torvo soplo?- le preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Hermione se rió con suavidad, no sabía que iba a decirle, porque le tenía completamente despistada.

-Me hago una ligera idea.-

-Pues esa misma sensación es la que tengo yo cuando…cuando veo…cuando veo…a un chico.-estaba tan cortada que estaba blanca como un fantasma.

Se sorprendió bastante, de todas las cosas que esperaba y le dijese Luna esa era la única que no se imaginaba. Ella siempre andaba en su mundo con sus cosas extravagantes, no imaginaba que pudiera fijarse en nadie.

-¿Estas enamorada?-indagó.- ¿Y quién es él?-

-¿No te lo imaginas? Si se nota un montón.-se extraño.

-Que va. No tengo ni idea.-y lo decía sinceramente no se imaginaba

Luna la miró fijamente intentando decir si lo decía de verdad.

-Bueno pues…es…Neville.-confesó tras varios titubeos.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luna y Neville… Luna y Neville... Luna y Neville.

-Luna eso es genial.-exclamó agarrándole la mano.

-¿Te parece?-consultó dubitativa.

-Pues claro. Solo hay que pensarlo un poco para darse cuenta de que sois la pareja perfecta.-afirmó.- ¿Lo sabe él?-

-No. Para eso venía a verte. Tú eres amiga de Neville. ¿Sabes si le gusta alguien?-ese tono de ansiedad no se lo había escuchado nunca.

Pensó un momento antes de contestar.- No, no lo creo. Tienes vía libre.-la animó.

-Fenomenal. Se lo diré hoy mismo. – dijo decidida.

-Admiro tu valor, en tu lugar no creo que yo lo hiciese.-

-¿Por qué no? Lo peor que puede pasar es que me diga que no. Y él no ya lo tengo.-razonó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aun así hacía falta tener agallas.

-Por fin te encuentro.-oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.

-Harry. ¿No habíamos quedado esta tarde en las Tres escobas?-

El se sentó a su lado en el banco. Y después de saludarlas le contestó.

-Lo sé. Pero Ron quedó con Lavander para comer algo en las Tres escobas y tengo la sensación que iban a encasquetarme a Parvati. Así que decidí buscarte e invitarte a comer.-

-Genial. Empiezo a tener hambre.-le dijo contenta.

-¿Vienes Luny?-invitó el chico a la rubia.

-No gracias, tengo que buscar a Neville.-se levantó y tras un vago gesto de despedida se fue.

Harry movió la cabeza al verla irse.

-Esta chica es única.-

Hermione se rió. -¿Dónde te apetece comer?-

-Elige tu, sabes que yo soy un desastre para esas cosas.-

-Vale ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la brasería de las afueras?-ofreció.

-¿Brasería? Es ese restaurante tan genial donde hacen carnes a la brasa. ¿No?-preguntó ilusionado.

-Aja.-asintió.

-Genial.-le dijo levantándose del banco y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.-Un buen chuletón.

Por el caminó fueron riéndose y haciendo el tonto por caminos secundarios para no ser vistos. Ya había bastantes rumores sin que ellos ayudasen.

El local era una especie de casita echa de madera y piedras. Las ventanas y las puertas de roble le daban un aspecto tosco y las piedras un aire muy rural. Entraron en el local entre risas porque según Harry, el iba a tener una agradable comida mientras a Ron le sorbían la energía dos vampiras.

-Buenas tardes.-les saludó un camarero de treinta y tantos.

-Buenas tardes.-saludaron los dos.

El local consistía en una gran habitación redonda llena de mesas y sillas cuadradas de estilo rústico en madera de teca. Manteles de color naranja a juego con servilletas y las mesas puestas, y dispuestas para comer. Las paredes echas de ladrillo en color naranja claro. Y el suelo en baldosas de color granate mate. Por las paredes antorchas entre las pequeñas ventanas que iluminaban la estancia. Al fondo, un mueble de pared a pared también en teca, donde se guardaba la loza.

Aunque no era muy tarde el local estaba prácticamente lleno. Era un local agradable e informal, con buena comida. Con una clientela que rondaba más los treinta que la veintena. Pero precisamente por eso le gustaba. Aunque había bullicio en el local, no había gritos ni sonidos estridentes.

Con la mitad de gente en las Tres escobas ya tendría dolor de cabeza. Cuando comían con Ron solían quedarse allí. Pero ya hacía mucho, que Hermione no solía acompañarlos, era demasiado griterío. La comida era muy buena pero el ambiente la mataba.

En su el cuarto año Harry y Ron no se hablaron (Ron creía, estúpidamente, que Harry había puesto a propósito su nombre en el cáliz de fuego), Hermione lo llevo a comer con ella a uno de sus sitios habituales para evitar las murmuraciones. Para su sorpresa, el chico quedó encantado. Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad iban al restaurante.

Aunque siempre sin Ron. Era algo que hicieron por primera vez solos y lo habían convertido en algo suyo. No era que Ron les molestara, pero preferían ir a comer allí solos.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la esquina, al segundo uno de los cuatro camareros que disponía el local se acercó para pasarles los menús. Después de darle las gracias, los abrieron para leer los platos.

-¿Qué bebés?-preguntó Harry.-Yo quiero una cerveza.-declaró sonriente como si fuera un niño pequeño al que dan chocolate.

Hermione se rió, hasta que vio a las dos personas que acababan de entrar en el local.

-Otra vez no.-se quejó.

Zabini y Draco entraban en el local, hablando.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con curiosidad mirándola por encima de la carta.

-Malfoy y Zabini acaban de entrar.-le informó.

Harry bajo la carta mirándola con curiosidad.

–Que precisamente tú, abogada de una pacífica convivencia, te estés quejando porque hay dos Slytherins en el local…-le dijo mientras giraba la cabeza de lado a lado fingiendo decepción.

Hermione se rió. –No es por eso.-le dijo con voz de fastidio.

-¿Entonces? Creo que podemos comer todos en el mismo local sin problemas.-opinó.

Hermione sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza mirándole, Harry de por sí, no era una persona conflictiva, salvo provocación nunca se metía con nadie.

Todo lo contrario a Ron, una mirada bastaba para que esté estallara y buscase pelea. Suponía que sería por su complejo de inferioridad, era demasiado inseguro.

-Si, por supuesto. No es el problema que compartamos el mismo espacio. Pero es que llevo toda la mañana encontrándome con ellos.-comentó.

El gestó de Harry cambio de la broma a la preocupación. -¿Te molestaron?

-No, no.-se apresuró en asegurar.-Para nada, pero es que parece que está hecho adrede. Nos encontramos en una café, en la librería y en la tienda de dulces.-le dijo con un poco de fastidio.

Harry se rió. -Mione, esto es un pueblo.- dijo como si le contase una obviedad. –Es normal encontrarse en cualquier sitio. Yo hoy me encontré con Neville tres veces, con Cho cuatro, con Ginny dos…-enumeró.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no se…me resultó un poco…-intentó explicarse.

-¿Agobiante? ¿Desagradable?- intentó ayudarle.

-No, no, más bien violento. Es que era como si nos estuviésemos siguiendo.- Harry abrió la boca para comentar algo. –Y antes de que lo digas. No, no me seguían. En todo caso los seguía yo, porque era yo la que llegaba a los sitios donde ellos estaban. –esclareció.

Harry se rió a carcajadas. –Hermione pensé que tenías mejor gusto.-bromeo.

Hermione le pagó con un golpe en la cabeza utilizando la carta, eso provocó que él se riese con más ganas.

-¿Qué desean tomar?-consultó otro camarero sonriendo al verlos.

-Para mi agua sin gas.-Empezó ella al ver que Harry volvía a mirar la carta.- Para picar un pincho moruno, de primero una ensalada cesar con queso y de segundo un entrecot de ternera muy hecho con patatas fritas.-le pidió.

El camarero le sonrió seductoramente mientras recogía su carta.

-¿Y para usted?-preguntó el camarero volviéndose a Harry.

-De beber una jarra de cerveza con gaseosa. De entrante una mini hamburguesa, de primer plato aros de cebolla y de segundo un chuletón de ternera con patatas.-pidió devolviéndole la carta.

-En seguida.-dijo antes de marcharse.

Draco y Blaise acababan de sentarse en su mesa cuando se dieron cuenta de quien estaba a solo tres mesas de ellos.

-No me lo puedo creer. Mira Draco, Granger y Potter están comiendo ahí.-

Draco giró la cabeza, estaban pidiéndole de comer al camarero.

-Otra vez juntos y sin Weasley…En el colegio no solemos verlos separados.-dijo Blaise.

-Quienes van siempre juntos son Potter y Weasley. Granger siempre está sola, o con Potter, rara vez con Weasley.- difirió.

Zabini pareció meditar sus palabras mientras miraba la carta. -Supongo que tienes razón. –concedió.

Harry y Hermione disfrutaron de la comida al máximo, hablaron de todo y se rieron mucho.

-Voy un segundo al servicio.-le dijo Harry antes de que les llevasen los postres.

-Claro.-mientras esperaba se entretuvo mirando alrededor. Había menos gente y el ambiente estaba mucho más calmado.

Miró con disimulo a la mesa de las dos serpientes. Draco y Blaise hablaban distendidamente mientras comían. Miró los platos de los chicos, Zabini comía salmón a la brasa con ensalada y Malfoy solomillo de ternera con patatas a la brasa, ambos bebían vino tinto. Hermione giró la cabeza ligeramente sorprendida y extrañada. Conocía a muchos hombres y nunca había visto a uno que comiese con tanta elegancia. Cortaba una pequeña porción de carne y después una porción de patata. Con calma se la llevaba a la boca y la masticaba lentamente disfrutando. Cada pocos mordiscos, le daba un sorbo al vino. Parecía disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo. Parecía hacer de la comida, todo un arte, un placer.

Se lamió los labios, nerviosa, _¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan atractivo y con tan buenas maneras, sea un ser tan desagradable?_

Los ojos de él impactaron en los suyos…sintió que le faltaba el aire…agradeció estar sentada…por que las piernas le temblaban sin control…

Él inclino la cabeza dirigiéndole un gestó de extrañeza…para después dedicarle una irónica y desvergonzada sonrisa.

El camarero la sacó del extraño momento al llegar con los flanes y los cafés.

Después de que Harry insistiera en pagar la comida, fueron a caminar un rato para bajar la comida. A media tarde, fueron a ver a Ron a las Tres escobas. Tal y como Harry habían dicho, Lavander y Parvati lo acompañaban. Ambos se apresuraron en tomar sus bebidas para volver a salir.

-Hermione. ¿Tú estás interesada en…algún chico?- le preguntó Harry cuando caminaban de vuelta al castillo.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, normalmente Harry evitaba ese tipo de conversaciones.

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? ¿Vas a declararte?-intentó bromear.

-No. Y conociéndome como me conoces, estoy seguro de que sabes que lo estoy pasando fatal.-reconoció el chico abochornado.

-Lo sé. Pero no entiendo el porqué de la pregunta.-

-Es que…creo que Ron…va a intentar algo con Lavander…y ella…o mucho me equivoco…o le corresponde.-explicó el chico.

Hermione sintió todavía más cariño del que ya sentía por el chico. Estaba preocupado porque creía que podían romperle el corazón.

-Ya me había dado cuenta de lo de Lavander y Ron. Y no te preocupes, no siento nada por Ron. Confundí las cosas un poco el año pasado durante unos meses. Pero no. No estoy interesada.-le contestó sinceramente.

Harry sonrió convencido, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra sí.

Ella le pasó el brazo por la cintura, y de esa guisa, emprendieron la vuelta al castillo.

-Draco mira.-le dijo Zabini, señalando hacia la izquierda con la cabeza.

Potter y Granger iban abrazados de vuelta al castillo.

-Está claro que son novios.-afirmó Zabini.

Pero Draco no contestó, iba a decirle que sí, pero entonces recordó la intensa mirada que le había dirigido la castaña en el restaurante.

Parecía una niña mirando un dulce en una pastelería. Se rio internamente. Estaba seguro que ella nunca reconocería eso…pero sería muy entretenido intentarlo…recordó entonces lo que había pasado en la librería y la sugerencia que se había hecho a sí mismo. Si, definitivamente, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero vuestras opiniones. Con muchísimo cariño. Alexía.


	13. GUARDIA EN DOMINGO

Hola lindas. ¿Qué tal vuestra semana? La mía con este capítulo. Por fin vamos a ver a nuestra pareja favorita unirse. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejáis comentarios. Sois maravillosas, a vosotras que siempre me dais vuestra opinión os dedicó este capítulo. Por cierto me ha hecho mucha ilusión el juego que MONICALILIUM y sus amigas se han inventado. Es un halago increíble saber que hay gente que me lee y que no se olvidan de mi hasta el siguiente capítulo. Saber que os gastáis vuestro dinero en imprimir mi historia, me ha emocionado. Muchas gracias. Ya me contareis como va vuestro juego. Jajaja. Sois increíbles. Gracias. Y a los nuevos…bienvenidos. Espero que os guste. Un besazo.

Alexía.

_**Capitulo 12 Guardia en domingo**_

El domingo Hermione se levantó un poco más tarde de lo normal. Durmió a placer y amaneció completamente relajada y descansada. Después de una ducha rápida cogió unos vaqueros azul claro, y un jersey fino de cachemira de color beige. Se dejó el pelo suelto y perfumada bajó al comedor. En la sala común no había nadie. Lo cierto es que los Gryffindors, no eran conocidos por madrugar ni por ser puntuales. Para ellos el domingo a las diez de la mañana era demasiado temprano.

Por eso se sorprendió al ver a Harry sentado en la solitaria mesa. En la mesa de Slytherin estaban varios miembros de la casa, entre ellos Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson y Nott. En la mesa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw también había algunos alumnos.

Se detuvo en la puerta mirando a su amigo. Parecía estar absorto en algún pensamiento, ni siquiera había tocado su desayuno. Sonriendo, caminó hasta él, pero este no la miró. No sabía en lo que pensaba, pero estaba segura de que no era bueno. Tenía los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Entristecida por su pena, se colocó detrás y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, abrazándolo.

-Ey.-dijo el agarrándole una mano.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó al oído agachándose.

Harry miró hacia arriba sonriendo con un deje de tristeza.-Si… es solo…no se…-comentó vagamente.

Correspondió abrazándolo más y dándole un beso en la cabeza. Apretó su mejilla contra la de él.

-Estoy aquí.-sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba. Sentir que no estaba solo.

Él le sonrió, presionando más su cara en la suya y estrechando su mano.

-Lo sé. Tú siempre estás. –dijo con convicción cerrando los ojos un segundo.

Le dio tres besos cortos y rápidos en la mejilla igual que si fuese un niño, haciéndole reír. Ella no era una persona excesivamente cariñosa, ni le gustaba que le tocasen. Sin embargo, el cariño que sentía por Harry, la impulsaba siempre a entregarle muestras de afecto.

Segura de que se encontraba mejor se sentó a su lado.

-Salen juntos.-dijo Pansy boquiabierta. –No me lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué siempre consigue a los magos más famosos?-preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Sera una guarra en la cama.-opinó.-Primero Krum, y ahora Potter parece que los colecciona.-

Blaise miraba a Draco con una mueca de escepticismo.

-Que las dos caza fortunas oficiales critiquen por supuestamente coleccionar hombres tiene gracia. Reconozco que es algo extraño pero no se qué pensar. ¿Tú qué opinas?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

Draco miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados. Era un comportamiento raro pero seguía sin creer que tuviesen algo. No se tocaban como si hubiese algo entre ellos. Se tocaban con intimidad, con cariño y confianza. Pero no como amantes.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa.-declaró mientras continuaba desayunando.

El resto de la tarde Hermione y Harry no se separaron. Ron no aparecía por ningún sitio, casualmente Lavander tampoco. Ellos disfrutaron junto con Neville y Luna, que ya eran pareja oficial, de una entretenida tarde a la que más tarde se añadiría Ginny.

Después de cenar se despidió de todos y fue a la séptima planta. Otra vez tenía guardia con Ernie. Como siempre el chico no paro de hablar en ningún momento y aunque le caía bien lo cierto es que acabó bastante aburrida, por eso se alegró tanto cuando el reloj anunció el final de su trabajo. Ernie se despidió y tomó un atajo para volver a su casa. En cuanto desapareció se dejó caer contra la pared. _¿Cómo es posible que hable tanto? No se cansa de oír su propia voz._

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las piedras del suelo entrando a través de un enorme ventanal. Cautivada se acercó a mirar. El castillo entero brillaba a la luz del astro reina, bañado por un mar de plata y oscuridad. Se apoyó en el quicio de la ventana mientras respiraba profundamente.

-¿No me diga que por fin vas a hacernos un favor a todos y vas a acabar con tu patética vida? –se burló Draco Malfoy a su espalda.

Volvió a respirar con esa misma calma, levantó la cabeza hacia la luna dejando que, como siempre, ella le transmitiese paz.

De repente la invadió un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña.

Tenía cinco años cuando su abuelo falleció. Como era una niña todavía no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero si recordaba sentir mucha tristeza al ver a su abuela y a su madre sufrir. Recordó que la noche del entierro, la despertó el sonido de un llanto. Recordaba vagamente bajar de su camita y caminar hacia la habitación de la que provenía el ruido. Jamás olvidaría aquello.

La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta de par en par, la luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo. Al bordillo de ventana estaba su abuela de rodillas llorando agarrada al marco. Afectada por la tristeza de ella, fue a su lado. Esta giró su amable rostro surcado de lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?-le había preguntado con voz rota.

Pero no fue capaz de responder. Se dejó caer en su regazo y escondió su carita llorosa en el hombro de su abuela.

-No…no llores mi niña. Estoy bien. Todo irá bien.-le decía mientras acariciaba su pelo intentando consolarla.

-Mira pequeña. Mira arriba. ¿La ves? ¿Ves la luna en lo alto? Ella nos cuida, nos protege, nos calma, nos da la paz y la vida. Cuando te sientas mal, mírala, deja que ella cuide de ti.- le había dicho mientras la besaba en la coronilla con ternura.

-¿La luna te cuida abuelita?-había preguntado infantilmente a su abuela.

Ella se había reído con suavidad y había vuelto a besarla.

-Claro que si mi vida. Ella nos vigila. Nos calma y reconforta incluso cuando no encontramos consuelo. Recuérdalo pequeña.-

-Si abuelita, siempre lo recordaré.-había afirmado convencida de lo que su abuela decía.

Sonrió recordando la tierna escena. Las palabras de su abuela la había acompañado el resto de su vida. Desde entonces, y a pesar de que el día le encantaba empezó a sentirse más cómoda durante las noches. Estudiaba mejor, se relajaba más, y disfrutaba el doble de cualquier cosa.

Por eso decidió ignorar el comentario de Malfoy. Porque estaba muy relajada.

-¿Qué pasa Granger?-volvió a hablar el rubio sin moverse de la entrada del pasillo.- ¿Acaso la suciedad de tu sangre se extendió a tu piel y te impide escucharme?-se burló.

Decidida a no estropear el hermoso espectáculo, decidió volver a Gryffindor. Caminó sin contestarle pero apretando los labios con rabia.

Draco no se perdía detalle. Podía ver sus facciones alteradas por la cólera. Era tan fácil sacarla de quicio.

-Eh inmunda.-la llamó. -¿Estás esperando a Potter?- la provocó.

-¿Y tu Malfoy? ¿Esperando a alguna de tus fulanas?-dijo sin poder contenerse.

-¿Por qué Granger? ¿Estás interesada en sumarte a la larga lista?- la provocó apoyándose en la pared.

-Más quisieras pervertido. Confórmate con tus… amiguitas. No estás a mi altura.-le dijo con una petulancia más digna de él que de ella.

Draco se enfureció. Se atrevía a despreciarlo. Nadie, ni siquiera un ser inferior como ella, iba a menospreciarlo.

-El barro, Granger, está a más altura que tú. Que no se te olvide, quién soy yo y quién eres tú.-le espetó arrastrando las palabras con su arrogancia habitual.

-Yo jamás olvidaría quien eres tú.-afirmó con desprecio sin dejar de andar hacia la salida.

-Así me gusta rata de biblioteca. Que me tengas presente.-la provocó.

-Si Malfoy, siempre te tengo presente…en mis peores pesadillas, donde solo aparecen mounstros deformes.-se burló ella casi a su altura.

La cólera lo invadió al oírla.

-Si hay aquí algún ser deforme esa serías tú, come libros.-la insultó con saña.

La agarró del antebrazo con fuerza y la obligó a encararle dispuesto a pelear. Pero la idea quedó rápidamente desterrada. En cuanto su mano se cerró sobre su brazo… el caos se desató en los cuerpos de ambos. La piel de ella ardía bajo sus dedos, las miradas chocaron teñidos de furia, para dar paso rápidamente al deseo más puro que había sentido en toda su vida.

Muchas mujeres lo había mirado con deseo, pero era un deseo pre fabricado, fingido con la única intención de provocarlo. Pero ella, no lo miraba así, en absoluto. Era un deseo cristalino, limpio, sin añadidos e imposible de fingir, fruto de la inexperiencia. Aquel pensamiento consiguió que una vez más, él reaccionase.

El cuerpo de Hermione acaba de convertirse en un caos. La mano helada de Malfoy provocó que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentase bruscamente. De repente sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se aceleró. Sus ojos colisionaron violentamente enviando oleadas de deseo por todo su cuerpo. Los ojos de él se oscurecieron, mostrándole algo con lo que ella, no estaba familiarizada.

Draco soltó su brazo como si quemara. Sin pararse a pensar, echo a andar hacia la salida, prácticamente corriendo, horrorizada.

¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? Da igual, no iba a pensarlo.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, mañana intentaría racionalizar lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras Draco seguía paralizado en el mismo sitio. La deseaba. ¡Por Merlín como la deseaba!

Había visto su reacción al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Claramente ella no tenía experiencia y a pesar de que eso siempre le había parecido más bien algo malo, aburrido. En el caso de Granger, se le antojaba como algo a tener en cuenta. Por el deseo que le prometía el cuerpo de ella, estaba dispuesto a olvidar durante una noche, su inmunda procedencia. Sonrió para sí mismo.

_Cambio de planes. Nada de alejarse. Ni siquiera voy a necesitar más de veinticuatro horas. Una chica sin experiencia…será arcilla en mis manos. Una sesión de sexo y podre seguir insultándola como siempre. Solo necesito saciarme. _

Draco Malfoy tenía nueva presa y él…siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Aquella noche casi no durmió. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que había pasado. Mientras se duchaba pensaba y mientras se vestía, mientras se arreglaba. Para cuando llegaba al Gran Comedor la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle.

Por suerte estaba completamente vacío. Se le ocurrió mirar al reloj que había sobre la mesa de los profesores. Había llegado una hora antes de su hora habitual. Respiró un poco más tranquila. Pensando racionalizando lo máximo posible los hechos pasados.

El deseo era algo natural. Eso lo tenía claro. No tenía nada de malo sentirse atraída por alguien,

El problema residía en por quien sentía deseo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan despreciable como Malfoy provocase en ella semejante reacción?

Había leído cientos de novelas románticas y eróticas. Como cualquier persona, sentía curiosidad y con eses libros había conocido mejor el tema. Supuestamente lo que tenía que pasar es que un guapo y atractivo hombre, que además sería buena persona, cariñoso, romántico y que la trataría como una reina. Alguien que al verlo le hiciese suspirar, y le dijese cosas bonitas para hacerla sentirse especial. Esa era la teoría desde luego.

¿Pero cuál era su realidad?

Su realidad era un ser despreciable, egocéntrico y mezquino que la insultaba a cada oportunidad y al que, cada vez que veía, lo único que le provocaba era ganas de estamparle un puñetazo.

Pero no era del todo cierto. Lo más correcto sería decir que hasta ahora y durante la mayor parte del tiempo solo, deseaba partirle la cara. Pero durante un precario instante, la reacción que él le había causado era bien distinta.

No es que estuviese enamorada de él o algo así. Pero Malfoy provoco en ella una sensación tan fuerte y poderosa que sobrepasaba cualquier sentimiento de los que había experimentado en su vida. Cuando la tocó, su ser por entero, en cuerpo y alma se había estremecido, y a pesar de que solo le había tocado el brazo, todo su cuerpo había respondido. Otros chicos la habían tomado del brazo y nunca causaron la mínima respuesta. Harry la tocaba a menudo, la abrazaba y agarraba y jamás había sentido nada.

Movió la cabeza negando sus propios pensamientos.

Además de lo que ella había sentido también estaba el tema del hurón. La manera en que la había mirado. Quizá ella no tuviese experiencia en lo que a hombres se refiere, pero supo reconocer la mirada de él. Fue como si…como si… como si fuese un depredador. La miraba como si fuese a devorarla… y durante un único y denigrante segundo deseo que lo hiciese.

Suspiró audiblemente. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso a ella? ¿Por qué de todos los maravillosos y agradables magos que había en el castillo, tenía que ser Malfoy por el que se sintiese atraída? Era tan injusto.

_Espera un momento_. Se dijo a sí misma_. No es para tanto. Yo no tengo la culpa. He sido víctima de… de…de lo que sea_. Se auto convenció. _No soy un animal, dominada por mis instintos primarios. Soy una mujer fuerte, independiente y sumamente inteligente. ¿Y que si me atrae? Puedo controlarme perfectamente. Además, Malfoy, jamás intentará algo. No con alguien de mi clase. Estoy a salvo. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse_.- acabó con optimismo mientras se tomaba el desayuno dispuesta a empezar un maravilloso día.

Hasta aquí lindas. Disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que os guste. Un beso. Y contarme que os pareció. Os adoro.

Alexía.


	14. TORMENTA

Hola niñas. No sabéis cuando lamento la tardanza. Pero por motivos personales ineludibles no he podido actualizar. Por suerte ya está todo en orden y retomamos el ritmo. Esta semana publicare varias veces para compensar. Un besito. Espero que os guste mucho. Contadme haber que tal.

_**Capítulo 13 Tormenta**_

Los pensamientos positivos de Hermione pronto dieron al traste. Antes de que Malfoy llegase a desayunar, volvió a su habitación para ordenar los libros del día y fue hacía su primera clase. Todo normal. El problema llegaría cuando, después de una clase tranquila se dirigía hacía el aula de pociones.

Caminaba por el pasillo justo antes de la zona de pociones, cuando oyó una voz masculina que la llamaba desde atrás.

-Ey Granger.-la llamó Zabini.

Hermione se giró rápidamente. Malfoy y él caminaban hacia ella. Tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada a Zabini, ya que era más seguro que mirar a Malfoy.

-Te fuiste tan pronto, que la profesora me mandó darte un recado. Nos mando un trabajo para mañana. Una redacción sobre las explicaciones de hoy- explicó el con una sonrisita al encontrarse.

Hermione lo miró extrañada y agradecida.

-Oh no. ¿Cómo pude ser tan inconsciente? -preguntó un poco de angustiada. Si no fuera por Zabini mañana tendría un castigo. Ella era prefecta y no podía cometer ese tipo de fallos, tenía que ser un modelo de conducta.

Draco emitió un bufido mientras Blaise se reía. En ocasiones utilizaba un lenguaje anacrónico, que resultaba repipi. Además, ¿Quién se preocupaba por algo tan simple?

-Come libros, porque no entregues un trabajo no va a acabarse el mundo.- espetó sin poderse contener al ver su ansiedad por algo tan nimio.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

-¿Quién está hablando contigo? Yo no. Zabini, ¿Estabas tú hablando con Malfoy acaso?-interrogó sin quitar la vista de encima al rubio.

Blaise contuvo la risa antes de contestar seriamente.-No, yo no estaba hablando con él. -

Draco le dirigió una mirada envenenada a antes de volver la vista a ella.

-Lo ves. Yo no hablaba contigo, él no hablaba contigo.-le hablaba lentamente como si fuese corto de entendederas. - ¿Entonces quien te dio vela en este entierro? ¡Pues nadie! Pero eres tan pesado que te metes donde no te llaman. Porque tú seas un vago no significa que el resto seamos así.-le contestó ella con desprecio.

Blaise soltó otra carcajada, pero Draco no lo miró. La miraba a ella, profundamente como si quisiese atravesarla, como si pudiese. El agradable calor que se expandió por su piel, la indicó que volvía a meterse en problemas. Se enderezo dándose la vuelta.

-Gracias Zabini.- dicho esto se fue hacia la seguridad del aula.

Harry y Ron la esperaban en la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas? Tú nunca llegas tarde.-dijo Harry preocupado.

-Hablando con Zabini que me dio un recado sobre las tareas.-declaró la chica.

-¿Cómo? ¿Zabini? Hermione, somos Gryffindor nosotros no hablamos con serpientes asquerosas.-se escandalizo Ron.

Hermione suspiró con hastió, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-Ron. No todos somos tan rotundos como tú. La profesora mando a Zabini darme un recado y él, como cualquier persona normal, me lo dio. Nada más. Ya sabéis lo que opino sobre la competitividad entre las casas. –acabó fulminando a ambos con la mirada.

Ron se apresuró a entrar en el aula colorado de rabia y Harry lo siguió despacio murmurando.

-Pero si yo no dije nada.-protestó. Hermione sonrió antes de seguirlos. Que inmaduros resultaban los chicos.

-¿Desde cuándo le das tu mensajes a Granger? ¿Tienes complejo de lechuza?-espetó enfadado para descargarse del desplante que acaba de hacerle la sabionda.

-Me lo pidió la profesora y no vi motivo para no hacerlo. Además…no disimules. ¿Qué fue esa manera de ver a Granger?-le dijo. No se le había pasado por alto, como Granger había puesto cara de circunstancias al ver a Draco, ni como su amigo la había mirado fijamente.

-Nada que tenga que llamar tu atención.-acabó la conversación.

Zabini no preguntó más, cuando Draco daba una contestación rotunda no había discusión.

Por primera vez, desde que estaba en Howards, la asignatura de pociones le resultó desagradable. Durante toda la hora Hermione sintió una punzada en la nuca. Constante.

Sabía que Malfoy la estaba mirando, pero decidió no enfrentarlo para no perder los nervios y preguntarle al patético hurón qué diablos le pasaba.

La clase de Runas empeoró bastante. Él seguía mirándola, y al parecer no pensaba cesar su acoso. Cada vez que lo miraba lanzándole puñaladas de odio, él le devolvía la mirada con burla.

Ni siquiera en la comida pudo estar tranquila. El muy plasta no cejaba en su empeño, pensó que en compañía de los chicos se cortaría pero todo lo contrarío pareció redoblar sus esfuerzos.

Rabiosa de indignación, decidió salir y esperarlo en un pasillo vacío. Apenas tuvo que aguardar diez minutos para que el rubio apareciese. Desde el oscuro hueco en el que se escondía, aguardó a que pasase por delante.

-¿Puedo saber a qué juegas?-le espetó.

Malfoy giró rápidamente la cabeza hacía donde estaba ella.

-Granger…-musitó fingiendo sorpresa.-No sabía que entre tus que aceres diarios, estaba el de espiarme… eres un poco rarita… ¿No?-la manera de arrastrar las palabras y el brillo de burla en sus ojos hizo que una vez más perdiese los estribos.

-¿Qué yo te espío? Eres un sinvergüenza, llevas toda la mañana sin quitarme la mirada de encima.-acusó indignada.

Draco alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

-¿Sinvergüenza? ¿Devoras diccionarios cursis por las noches come libros?-preguntó con desprecio, asombrado de que en el siglo en el que estaban, alguien usase todavía ese tipo de palabras.

Hermione se envaró, enfadada.

-Sí, mientras le echas cemento a tu pelo.-le espetó.

Draco sonrió de lado mientras la observaba con atención. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes por el enfadado, mantenía la espalda recta, en tensión. La satisfacción que le dio verla a punto de perder los papeles, no tenía precio.

-No intentes evadir los hechos. Llevas incordiándome toda mañana. Te exijo, que me dejes en paz.-le ordenó firmemente.

Draco inclinó la cabeza fingiendo meditar su demanda. -Mmmm… creo no. -contestó.

-¿Crees que no? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-demandó.

-Que no voy a dejar de hacer nada. Es más… ni siquiera se, a que te refieres.-mintió con seguridad.

Hermione puso las manos en las caderas, enervada ante su falta de escrúpulos.

-¿Qué no sabes a que me refiero? ¡Hay que ser caradura! Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Quiero que me dejes tranquila. Deja de mirarme.-exigió.

Interiormente encantado de verla perder los estribos, decidió azuzarla más.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- preguntó con ironía. – Quien iba a decirlo. A la señorita prefecta perfecta se le pegó la locura.-comentó mientras se apoyaba indolentemente en la pared de enfrente.

-¿De qué se supone que hablas tarado?-preguntó.

-Se te pegó la locura de Lovegood. Esa es la única explicación que le encuentro. Tu mente tiene que estar realmente perjudicada, para que pienses que yo estaba mirándote.-comentó sin darle importancia y con una miraba burlona.

Colérica por su obvia mentira, le dirigió una mirada de hielo. -¿Entonces que se suponía que hacías?-

-Simplemente me regodeaba en la pureza de mi sangre, mientras meditaba en lo inferiores que eran los que poseen una sangre mezclada o…impura.-dijo de pasada.

_Gente como yo._ Pensó para sí. No lo había dicho directamente pero había quedado claro.

El veneno de las palabras del Slytherin, hicieron efecto inmediato.

-¿Cómo te atreves a asegurar que…?-su furioso reclamo fue interrumpido por Malfoy.

-Además… ¿No eres la más adecuada para reclamarme? Está claro que tú me mirabas, solo si me estabas espiando, podías imaginarte que yo miraba.-declaró con aplomo mirándola con malicia.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con asombro. Era una serpiente rastrera, le había dado la vuelta a las cosas, manipulado la verdad, para que la situación quedase a su favor.

-Pero…pero…eres…eres el ser más rastrero y manipulador que he visto en mi vida. ¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de acusarme de espiarte? La única razón para que yo te viese es porque sabía que estabas mirándote. Tenía tus ojos clavados en la nuca.-estalló señalándose el cuello.

-Granger….Granger…Granger…pero que mente tan perturbada y calenturienta.-le dijo con sonsonete arrastrando las palabras.- Mira que llegar a pensar que yo podía estarme fijando en ti. Tienes que separar la realidad de tus sueños.-la aconsejo con arrogancia.

-¿Sueños? ¿Pero qué sueños? Yo no pienso en ti para nada que no sea despreciarte. Además el otro día en el pasillo, no fui yo la que fue detrás de ti.-gritó fuera de sí.

-Pobre niñita sin experiencia… que no sabe separar las cosas. Simplemente la miran y ella sola escribe su propia novela. Que imaginación tan fértil, niña.- se burlo con arrogancia.

Se le cortó la respiración durante un instante, por la indignación.

-¿Osas acusarme, de inventarme lo que pasó en la guardia?-demandó rabiosa. Quizá no tuviese experiencia, pero no era estúpida. Lo que hubiese sido. Fue cosa de dos.

-¿Oso? ¿Qué oso? Tú sí que eres un oso, entre los dientes, el pelo y tu manera marimacho de andar. Aprende a hablar con propiedad, que pareces salida de un cuadro medieval.-la insultó. Sabía que no era verdad. Pero empezaba a encontrar cada vez más entretenido el poder desquiciarla por completo.

-Mira quién habla. Con esa piel lechosa que tienes podría confundirte con un muñeco de nieve, toma un poco el sol que para eso está. Y esa manera de hablar arrastrando las palabras, eres tan vago que hasta que cansas al hablar. Si te cortase un mechón de pelo, podría usarlo para romper cosas de lo duro que lo llevas. Además para tu información hace años que tengo los dientes bien, tengo el pelo sedoso y no ando como un hombre.-gritó fuera de sí.

Draco sonrió de lado, sin inmutarse por sus insultos.

-Ya lo sé. Pero me entretiene cabrearte.-confesó con tranquilidad.

Hermione se acercó a él, con la varita en alto, apuntándolo.

-Yo no soy un objeto o un juguete. Y no voy a entretenerte. ¿Qué te crees?-le espeto con rabia.

Draco miro la varita primero y después la miró a la cara, analizando las posibilidades de que lo hechizase.

-Creo que tú tampoco te fijas. No tengo la piel tan blanca, no me canso al hablar y definitivamente en mi cuerpo, hay cosas más duras que mi pelo.-comentó socarrón.

Hermione dio un paso atrás mientras bajaba un poco la varita, completamente colorada.

-Eres un pervertido. Solo tienes una cosa en cabeza.-le dijo con asco.

Draco se rió con malicia. -¿Por qué te molesta tanto hablar de sexo? Acaso tú no piensas nunca en eso.-

Hermione dio otro paso hacia atrás. –No pienso hablar contigo de eso. Tienes un problema, deberías pedir ayuda.-le dijo con asco mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

Pero él fue más rápido. Silenciosa pero rápidamente la agarro del antebrazo, la metió en el rincón donde ella se había escondido y se colocó delante para bloquearle la salida, aunque por supuesto no la tocaba.

-¿Qué haces?-se indignó.

-Ayúdame.-le pidió con malicia.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? –bramó indignada.

-Me has dicho que pida ayuda no. Pues por una vez, sabelotodo, voy a hacerte caso. Ayúdame.-le pidió seductoramente.

Hermione se quedó muda, con la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua y sin saber qué hacer. Estaba claro que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Ya vale la broma Malfoy. Quítate o te hechizo.-le dijo enfadada.

Lejos de enfadarse Draco decidió ir con cuidado.

-No es una broma Granger. ¿O vas a decirme que nunca lo has pensado?-la interrogó.

-No nunca. Yo no digo mentiras. Solo pienso en ti para insultarte Malfoy.-respondió sinceramente, mirándolo altanera.

Ese comentario sincero sí que sorprendió a Draco. Sabía que decía la verdad y eso lo dejó todavía más desconcertado. Todas las mujeres pensaban en el.

-Pues quizá deberías.-le insistió.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Sospechando.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó directamente.

Draco sonrió seductoramente. –Granger voy a hacerte el mejor regalo de tu vida. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de pasar una noche conmigo.-le ofreció petulantemente.

Hermione lo miró sin dar crédito durante unos segundos…hasta que rompió a reír.

-Eres el ser mas presuntuoso y vanidoso que hay en la tierra. Lo dices como si fuese un honor. No te equivoques. Creo que en todo el mundo, hay pocas cosas más denigrantes que la de ser una de tus fulanas. ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a aceptar? Chasqueas los dedos y tienes una chica desnuda dispuesta a satisfacer tus deseos. Pero yo no soy de esa clase. Ya te lo dije una vez…no estás a mi altura…y por suerte…yo tampoco a la tuya.-se burlo insidiosa.

Malfoy la miraba como si fuese a descuartizarla, pero ella ni se inmuto. Necesitaba que alguien lo hiciese bajar al suelo.

-¿Te crees mejor que yo solo porque ocultas tus instintos? Pues no lo eres. Tú no sabes nada de hombres y mujeres. Pero yo soy catedrático de la materia y te aseguro que lo que paso en el pasillo el otro día no fue indiferencia, no había frio. Me deseabas Granger. Y me deseas…aunque no lo reconozcas. Yo seré arrogante pero al menos soy sincero. Tú eres una maldita mentirosa.-respondió con rabia por las sandeces de la chica.

-Basta de estupideces.-gritó ella apuntándolo al pecho con la varita.- o te quitas o te saco.-amenazó.

Draco sonrió de lado.-Vaya vaya. Parece que no te gusta que te digan las verdades. Asúmelo. Si el otro día te hubiese tocado, te hubieses convertido en arcilla.-

Pese al enojo la seguridad en las palabras del rubio atravesó su enfado y la hicieron estremecerse. Fue muy leve apenas y segundo. Pero él lo percibió y decidió aprovechar la ínfima ventaja.

Lentamente y para que ella lo viese, adelantó su posición dos pasos. Dejando apenas espacio entre los dos cuerpos.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Te agarre por aquí.-le indicó tomándole del mismo sitio.

Una vez más, la sangre de sus venas empezó a calentarse y la respiración se le atascó en la garganta. Levantó la cabeza mirándolo. Los ojos de él brillaban en medio de la oscuridad como un mar de plata. Ya no sonreía, la miraba profundamente, como en el pasillo, atravesándola. Incapaz de decir nada, dirigió su mirada hacía la mano de él. Como si fuese la señal que él estaba esperando, la retiró, sustituyéndola por los dedos índice y corazón. Los colocó con las yemas hacía abajo, en el mismo lugar por donde la había agarrado y lentamente fue subiendo hacía su hombro. Despacio. Sin despegar su mirada de la suya.

Su respiración, se entrecortaba mientras los dedos de él dejaban un rastro de calor ardiente.

-Lo he pensado…-murmuró sin cesar su avance, con voz suave.

Lo miró sin responder, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Su recorrido llegó hasta el hombro, para volver a bajar.

-He pensado como sería…como sería probar tus labios.-siguió él bajando por su codo.

Continuó sin responder paralizada, preguntándose muy al fondo de su mente como estaba consintiendo eso. La respiración la faltaba, el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho y la temperatura de su sangre seguía subiendo.

-Admite que lo has pensado.-la provocó ya en la muñeca, con voz ronca.-Reconócelo.-la apremió.

Podía ver como ella respondía, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, él también estaba bastante alterado. La respiración se le había acelerado, y sentía calor abrasándole cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Acalorado se movió apenas hacía ella, las túnicas de ambos se tocaban pero no así sus cuerpos. A pesar de ello, ambos pudieron percibir el calor que desprendían.

Los dedos de él llegaron a su palma, pero en vez de recorrerla abrió su mano inesperadamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Ambos, gimieron bajito, impresionados por la abrasadora reacción del sencillo contacto. El sonido de la chica lo enfebreció violentamente. Era el sonido más sensual, que había escuchado en toda su vida.

La sangre rugía en los oídos de Draco, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Lo único en lo que podía pensar, sin dudar, era en conseguir que volviese a gemir.

Inconscientemente, Hermione cerró los ojos apretándose contra la pared. Draco, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, se acercó un milímetro más. Completamente excitado y bastante mareado colocó su otra mano en la cintura de la chica y la agarró con fuerza.

Ella acalorada y ansiosa agarró con fuerza el antebrazo de él. La descarga eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, solo se podría comparar con el primer rayo, que desgarra el cielo violentamente, como cuando estalla una tormenta.

Buenos chicas que ya me contareis. Espero que os guste. Un besazo.


	15. PASIÓN

Hola chicas. Aquí os va el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis la mitad que yo. Gracias de corazón por vuestros larguísimos rewies os adoro.

Alexía.

_**Capitulo 14 Pasión**_

-Hermione.-la llamó la voz de Harry desde un pasillo cercano.

Abrió los ojos horrorizada para encontrarse con la mirada de él, que parecía tranquilo. La miraba ya sin sonreír, pero con la misma intensidad que antes.

De un empujón, lo envió lejos, mientras espantada corría hacía donde estaba Harry.

Esa misma noche, después de una cena en la que apenas comió. Hermione fue a su cuarto con la esperanza de relajarse, pero tras un baño de una hora, desanimada salió de la bañera y se envolvió en un albornoz de tela gordita y esponjosa en color vainilla.

Frustrada se tumbo bocarriba en la cama.

Tras una vaga pero convincente escusa, Harry se había quedado tranquilo y le había pedido que, después de las clases de la tarde los ayudase con las redacciones de Pociones.

La clase de Defensa fue un descanso. El profesor Snape los mando leer en el libro de texto, así que todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue bajar la cabeza y fingir que leía. Durante la clase de Historia de la Magia, se afanó por tomar apuntes para tener la mente ocupada. Por supuesto esto no funciono del todo. Cada vez que veía a Malfoy o sentía su mirada clavada en ella, sus mejillas tomaban color velozmente y la mortificación inundaba su mente. Pero gracias a su fuerte personalidad y su firme convicción, consiguió mantenerse ocupada hasta que acabo todos sus que aceres.

Ahora su jornada diaria había acabado y por fin podía analizar minuciosamente lo que había pasado. En cuanto se centro en su problema se dio cuenta de que lo peor era la sensación de que había traicionado a sus amigos y así misma. Malfoy lleva años atormentándolos. Especialmente a ella y a Harry.

¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas hasta ese punto? Bueno pensándolo bien… ¿A qué punto se refería? Al fin y al cabo, prácticamente Malfoy ni la había tocado. Se reprendió a si misma por la patética escusa. No se trataba de que cuanto, la había tocado Malfoy. Sino de que ella se había rebajado permitiéndoselo. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unas horas, bombardearon su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que con tan poco las cosas hubieran llegado tan lejos? recordaba perfectamente su mirada intensa, el calor de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su tibia piel, el perfume envolvente e intenso que emanaba su cuerpo, una base de menta especiada levemente con loto, salvia, sándalo y unas ligerísimas notas de ámbar, y madera. Gimió en bajo al recordar lo deliciosamente atrapada que se había sentido, su olor, su presencia, su cuerpo, la oscuridad, el silencio, el sonido de sus respiraciones, el intenso calor…

Apretó los muslos sin darse cuenta… ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy tenía ese efecto en ella?

¿Desde cuándo olía así? Suspiró con pesadez. Era innegable que era un hombre muy atractivo y que sabía lo que se hacía con las mujeres. Pensó en ella misma mientras giraba la cabeza hacia uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. (Obra de Parvati y Lavander). Se miró con atención. Durante los primeros años de juventud no había sido una chica muy guapa. Ahora ya más adulta y con su físico desarrollado tenía que reconocer que si bien no era un bellezón, si era una mujer a tener en cuenta. Tenía un cuerpo bonito y una cara hermosa y dulce. Por supuesto tenía otras cualidades, pero imaginaba que a Malfoy eso no le interesaba. Suspiró otra vez. Estaba claro lo que Malfoy veía. ¿Pero que veía ella en él?

Siendo realista, ella no se consideraba una persona superficial pero también tenía que reconocer que no conocía de nada a Malfoy así que lo único que podía atraerle era su físico.

Suspiró audiblemente no había porque darle tantas vueltas. La atracción física era así algo espontaneo. No había culpables ni responsables. Ella era una mujer joven, era lógico tener esa clase de sensaciones. Lo único que debía hacer era no prestarle atención, ya desaparecería sola.

Reconfortada por el animoso descubrimiento no tardó en quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente pasaron varias cosas que hicieron, en opinión de Hermione uno de los días más raros de su vida, o quizá de los más reveladores. Aquel día sería la primera vez que conocería la pasión…

Todo había empezado desde muy temprano por la mañana. Después de prepararse como cada mañana y tras un largo paseo, se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Draco Malfoy estaba ya desayunando.

Draco levantó la cabeza seguro de que era ella la que había entrado en la estancia. Eran siempre los primeros en despertarse.

Esa mañana, ella había decidido dejarse el pelo suelto y sin poder contenerse, lo invadió el pensamiento de probar su boca mientras deslizaba los dedos por su larga y espesa melena.

Hermione Granger era para él un misterio. Un reto personal. Desde el episodio en el pasillo no sabía que pensar de ella. Dos dedos, solo dos ínfimos dedos para despertar una pasión que no había sentido nunca. Su cuerpo, que normalmente se mantenía frío hasta entrar en acción, parecía una caldera. No dejaba de sentir calor. Durante la noche, recordando el episodio con Granger, habría jurado que tenía fiebre. Aquello no era normal. El tenía un carácter frio y controlado. En su vida, todo se hacía en función a sus deseos. Y que Granger se marchase cuando estaban llegando a un punto interesante, no fue deseo suyo. Pero no tenía importancia. Después de una breve reflexión decidió que aquel extraño y apasionado encuentro en el pasillo era fruto de su falta de sexo. El estaba acostumbrado a estar bien servido. Y llevaba ni más ni menos que tres días sin sexo. Por eso, la noche anterior Astoria había acudido a su habitación. Una vez aplacados sus instintos (dos veces), pudo volver a reflexionar con más frialdad el asunto. Conocía a la insufrible de Granger desde el primer año en la escuela y si una palabra podía asegurar que no tenía que ver con ella esa era la de la pasión. Tan triste, tan gris, tantos libros, tanto estudio. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer así hubiese reaccionado con tanta intensidad? Decidió que le era indiferente. Solo había una manera de comprobar si lo de ayer fue real o fruto de su insatisfacción sexual. Ese día iba a besarla.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, la aversión que se tenían mutuamente jugaba en su contra. Pero en cuestiones de mujeres…ninguna podía resistirse.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar el momento adecuado.

Eso era fácil. La hora antes de la comida la tenían libre y ella estaría donde siempre en la biblioteca.

Lo segundo. Le dedicaría una mirada. Y una sonrisa.

Con eso caerían sus defensas.

Por último, esa mañana se había perfumado un poco más de lo normal con la intención de que al acercarse ella notase su perfume y se trastornase. Para así simplemente dejar que su enemigo la besase.

Si, Draco Malfoy tenía un plan. Y sus planes siempre salían bien.

Mientras Draco maquinaba Hermione desayunaba. Con premeditación y alevosía se mantuvo con la mirada fija en un punto justo en frente a su cuerpo. Cerca de donde Malfoy se sentaba. Había pensado en agachar la cabeza. Pero entonces el Slytherin sabría que estaba avergonzada. Y delante de un enemigo ella no iba a achantarse. Ella era una Gryffindor. Una valiente. No iba a asustarse, ni a dejarse intimidar. Mas le valía al hurón dejarla tranquila.

Después de las dos primeras horas de clase, Hermione fue a la biblioteca para aprovechar la hora libre haciendo los deberes que acababan de ponerle en Aritmancia.

Después de saludar a la señora Pince, fue al fondo de la biblioteca y ocupo su mesa favorita. Acaba de poner sus cosas sobre la mesa cuando Draco Malfoy se sentó a su lado derecho. Con un sobresalto de asombro echó su silla hacía la izquierda para separarse.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó malhumorada. No sabía que hacía en su mesa pero lo quería fuera. Ya.

El se limitó a mirarla y a sonreírle de una manera muy extraña, antinatural y forzada, que le recordó al Ken de la Barbie. Después, como si lo tuviera ensayado se echó hacia delante. Su maravilloso perfume llegó al olfato de Hermione. Sin duda, era el hombre que mejor olía del mundo. Aunque quizás se había echado demasiado. Sin embargo Hermione no estaba pensando en el perfume sino en la mueca que él seguía teniendo. Lentamente Draco se echó hacia delante, Hermione giró la cabeza con una mueca de asco, ¿Acaso pretendía besarla?

Draco estaba contento, tras la pregunta inicial, ella se había quedado completamente sumisa. Era el momento de besarla y resolver la duda. Solo un par de centímetros separa sus labios de los suyos. Estaba tan cerca…tan cerca. Hasta que algo chocó con sus labios.

Sin moverse miró a Granger a los ojos, sonreía de medio lado, con superioridad.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el objeto con el que había chocado. Un libro, la muy rata le había puesto un libro delante de los labios para evitar que la besase. Entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

-¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? Iba a besarte, estúpida.-le espetó.

Hermione lo miró vengativa. -¿Qué te hacía suponer yo quería que me besases, asqueroso?-le preguntó con mordacidad.

-¿Asqueroso? ¿Tú te has visto al espejo ratón de biblioteca?- la insultó con rabia contenida, como se atrevía a rechazar un beso suyo. Nadie rechazaba a Draco Malfoy.

-Si asqueroso. Y si me he visto. No hay comparación entre tu.-dijo señalando con el dedo índice al suelo.-Y yo.- dijo señalando al techo.

Draco sintió la rabia corriendo por las venas. –Si pues ayer, no parecía que te importase mucho las comparaciones entre tú y yo.-replicó mordaz.

Hermione abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar. Respiró con calma decidida a zanjar el tema.

-Malfoy lo que paso ayer fue fruto de…-empezó a excusarse. El la miró con burla, escéptico, levantando una ceja.

-Fruto de la fiebre.-mintió con desparpajo. Era la peor excusa que había dicho en su vida. Y sabía que él no iba a creerle pero se lo merecía por prepotente.

-¿La fiebre?-preguntó incrédulo. Una excusa tan mala suponía un insulto para su inteligencia.

-Sí, la fiebre. Estaba enferma.- repitió con más convicción sonriéndole con altivez.

-Enferma. Mmm…Ayer estas enferma.-repitió el apaciblemente como si pensase en sus palabras.

-Sí. Muy enferma. Con una fiebre altísima.-apuntilló.

Draco sonrió con malicia haciendo que sus ojos brillasen.-Eso explica lo caliente que estabas ayer. En condiciones normales tu…-se interrumpió para dejar que sus palabras calasen en ella.

Hermione se envaró en la silla. -¿Yo que hurón?-dijo indignada.

-En condiciones normales…tu…eres…ya sabes…poco sensible.-divagó.

Ella apretó con rabia la mandíbula. -¿Poco sensible? ¿Y eso que se supone que significa?

-No te lo tomes como algo malo. Es una enfermedad tú no tienes la culpa.- le dijo comprensivo mientras echaba la silla hacía atrás y se balanceaba un poco.

-Si vas a hablar de mi sangre otra vez puedes meterte el comentario…-escupió ella.

-No me refería a tu repugnante sangre. Me refería a ti.-interrumpió como si nada.

-¿A mí? ¿Sabes qué? Da igual no me interesa, solo quiero que te largues de aquí. Ahora.-declaró ella enfadada.

-Si a ti.- continuo el haciendo oídos sordos a lo que había dicho.-Por supuesto comprendo que no quieras hablar del tema. Es demasiado intimo.-siguió.

Hermione lo miró con desconfianza. No sabía, de que hablaba pero estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar.

-Ya estoy harta. No sé qué haces aquí, no me interesan tus jueguecitos. Largo.-le ordenó.

Draco dejó caer la silla hacía delante de golpe.

-Vaya sabía que era un tema delicado, pero vamos, yo sé escuchar Granger. Podemos hablar de tus problemillas. Es mejor tomarlo como algo normal. – dijo con desfachatez.

Hermione hinchó los carrillos con rabia e indignación.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-estalló la chica.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo la señora Pince apareciendo por el pasillo.- No se puede hacer tanto ruido. Tenéis que comportaros como personas civilizadas sino os vais. ¿Entendido?-les gritó amenazándolos con un dedo.

Hermione se puso colorada por la vergüenza agachó la cabeza y aseguró con voz arrepentida.

-Lo sentimos mucho señora Prince. No volverá a pasar.-

Con una última mirada de desprecio volvió a la entrada de la biblioteca.

Hermione giró la cabeza tan bruscamente hacia el que se daño en el cuello.

-¿Ves lo que has conseguido? Lárgate de aquí ya.-lo echó.

-Yo no cumplo ordenes Granger. La biblioteca es un lugar público, haré lo que quiera.-le dijo fríamente antes de sonreír y volver a balancearse sobre las patas de la silla. –Si llego a saber que te alterarías tanto por hablar de tu enfermedad no lo habría comentado.-

Hermione cerró las manos con fuerza apretando los puños. Ya estaba harta y quería saber a qué se refería con lo de su enfermedad.

Draco sonrió socarrón sabía que estaba a punto de estallar y pensaba disfrutar de ello. Como buen manipulador que era decidió no esperar a que ella preguntara y asestarle el golpe antes de que le diese tiempo a formular la pregunta.

-Por supuesto no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Es algo extraño en las mujeres pero supongo que con tus características es normal.-razonó despreocupadamente mirando al techo sin dejar su vaivén. –Sí, pensándolo bien con tu manera de ser es perfectamente lógico que seas frígida. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que alguien tan patético como la comadreja o cara rajada no notaran la diferencia.- se burló.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo un momento, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha lentamente. La última frase se abrió pasó en su mente poco a poco. Mientras lo iba desluciendo la sangre le fue subiendo a la cabeza. La indignación avivó su carácter mientras lo veía sonreír burlón.

En una fracción de segundo sacó la varita lanzando un Muffliato y con una mueca de prepotencia le dio una patada a una de las patas de la silla. Malfoy cayó con un violento estruendo de espaldas.

-Solo porque no me intereses y me des asco no quiere decir que sea frígida. Prefiero mil veces a Harry y Ron que a ti, hurón botador.-le espetó recogiendo las cosas con un movimiento de varita y saliendo apresuradamente de la biblioteca.

Furioso y rabioso como jamás se había sentido en toda su vida, Draco se incorporó rápidamente del suelo y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Como si el mismísimo diablo la persiguiese, Hermione echó a correr por los pasillos vacios hacia la seguridad de su casa. Podía oír el sonido que él hacia al correr en su persecución, apresuró más el paso mientras el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo de su sala común, sintió una mano en su cintura que la metía en un hueco entre una armadura y una pared.

Hermione cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, para evitar que él se le acercase más.

Levantó la mirada para enfrentarlo. No se arrepentía para nada de haberlo tirado al suelo.

Sus ojos brillaban con furia convirtiéndolos en plata fundida. Sin motivo aparente, su cuerpo se estremeció de arriba abajo. Como si él se lo hubiera esperado fijó la mirada con más intensidad. Como queriendo leer su mente. La ira que hacia un segundo había ardido en su mirada, había desaparecido para dar paso a un tipo de fuego muy distinto.

Despacio, él acortó el espacio que los separaba sin separar la mirada de la suya.

A milímetros de tocar sus brazos, extendió la manó y la tomó de la muñeca para bajárselo. Subió la manó con calma por su brazo, hasta la parte baja de su hombro. Y repitió la acción con su otra mano y el brazo de ella. Sin nada que se interpusiese entre sus cuerpos.

Dio otro pequeño paso, el perfume de ambos inundó sus olfatos dejándolos momentáneamente descolocados. A su alrededor, sintieron como el aire cambiaba. Incapaz de contenerse, Hermione emitió un suspiró anhelante. Incapaz de dominarse, Draco volvió a subir su mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo de Hermione, al llegar arriba, bajó todavía más despacio. Y cuando llegó a su mano dejó que resbalase… apoyándola en su cintura.

Hermione jadeó sorprendida por el calor que parecía envolver su cuerpo y enardecida apoyó su mano en el antebrazo de él. Que respondió más al instinto que a su estrategia, acercando su cara a su precioso cuello, aspiró su peculiar aroma, deleitándose, y respiró intentando buscar calma.

Pero fue como apagar el fuego con una botella de alcohol. Al tomar aire, aspiró más su fragancia empapándose en ella. Ella perdida, lo agarró del otro brazo mientras sentía su respiración rozándole el cuello. Gimió, al notar la sutil caricia, mientras Draco cerraba los ojos apasionado al oírla. Ese sonido lo volvía loco.

Bajó un poco más la cabeza para soplar directamente en su cuello, recibiendo de parte de la chica un firme apretón en el antebrazo. Depositó un reguero de apasionados besos en su cuello para notar con satisfacción, como la piel de ella se erizaba y le temblaban las piernas teniendo él que sostenerla, para evitar que acabase en el suelo.

Decidido a tomar la promesa que tácitamente ella le estaba haciendo, subió por su cuello despacio hasta su mandíbula, para parar y buscar su mirada.

Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza dándole un aspecto misterioso y sensual como jamás hubiese imaginado. Miró sus labios entreabiertos, ansiosos, esperando.

La tomó delicadamente de la barbilla acariciándola con sus dedos, mientras rodeaba su tentadora cintura con un medio abrazo.

Sin dejar de acariciarla con la mirada acarició con el pulgar sus labios, despacio. Mientras ella que parecía estar entregada, llevó su manó hasta su nuca para acariciársela con sensualidad. Con un gemido de rendición tomó lo que tantos días llevaba deseando.

Rozó sus labios con pasión varias veces, para después pasar la lengua con calma por ellos, tentándola…mientras apretaba más el agarre de su cintura y pegaba del todo su cuerpo al de ella. Que con un gemido que amenazó con hacerlo ir de cabeza al infierno, separaba los labios rindiéndose. Con la lengua reconoció su boca hasta conocerla milímetro a milímetro, hasta que, mareado enroscó su lengua en la suya para retirarse y morderle el labio inferior.

Excitado, hasta casi rozar la inconsciencia, se apretó contra ella.

Hermione sentía la cabeza ida, jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan intenso, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan viva. Su aroma le descolaba, su piel la volvía loca y sus caricias la hacían perder la cabeza. Al menos…hasta que oyó docenas de pisadas avanzar por el pasillo. Rápidamente pegó sus brazos a sus costados mientras Malfoy se echaba hacia atrás pegándose a la pared para pasar inadvertido. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, se quedó mirándolo mientras los estudiantes subían a la sala común. El permanecía muy quieto, mirándola fijamente entre las sombras. Ninguno de los dos se movió, ni dijo nada, si siquiera cuando dejaron de oírse pisadas. El pensamiento de que iba a llegar tarde a clase, impulsó a Hermione a despegarse de la pared para salir del hueco.

-Granger.-la llamó a su espalda. No se giró, pero se detuvo.- De nada.-

Giró la cabeza furiosa. ¿Se atrevía a agradecerle? Ella también había estado allí. ¿No? El la miraba otra vez con aquella sonrisa mezcla de superioridad y burla. Indignada se marchó sin responder a semejante desplante.

Si…para el resto de su vida. Ese había sido el día en que Hermione Jane Granger había conocido la pasión…y aunque no sabía porque…juraría que no sería la última vez que tuviese relación con ese sentimiento.

Contadme que os parece. Con cariño Alexía.


	16. HUIDA

Hola chicas. Aquí os traigo el próximo capítulo. Espero que os guste creo que os va a merecer la pena porque explica un poco el racionamiento de estos dos.

Pues nada. Ya me contareis.

Un beso

Alexía.

_**Capitulo 15 Huida **_

-Señorita Granger, su traducción a sido magnifica. Y la redacción de libre elección… maravillosa. No puedo darle otra nota que no sea un extraordinario.-la profesora Babbling le sonreía mientras le devolvía la traducción.

Satisfecha, Hermione sonrió y metió el trabajo en la mochila. Siempre era satisfactorio que le reconociesen que hacía un buen trabajo.

-Señor Malfoy, para usted un tanto de lo mismo aunque me gustaría añadir que tiene un toque a la hora de adaptar las frases que me encanta. Enhorabuena.-lo felicitó devolviéndole el suyo que él recibió sin ninguna expresión.

Lo miró de soslayo, habían pasado dos semanas del incidente con Malfoy. Dos semanas en las que haciendo uso de un gran autocontrol Hermione había ignorado por completo a Draco Malfoy.

Si esa era la palabra. Autocontrol. Porque había necesitado todo su autocontrol para sobrevivir a esos catorce días. Cada día sin excepción, él aprovechaba le menor oportunidad para meterse con ella, la perseguía, la miraba, le sonreía con burla y cada día sin excepción la tentaba. Si, esa era la palabra. Cuando no había nadie, o cuando iba a la mesa del profesor él aprovechaba para discretamente pasar por su lado. Ella sabía que para cualquier persona, eso no tendría ninguna importancia pero a ella de un modo inexplicable la afectaba. La afectaba percibir su perfume, sentir su presencia, notar su mirada quemándole la piel.

Se removió en la silla, inquieta. Había pensado mucho tiempo en su incidente y la única conclusión a la que había llegado era la única razonable. Le atraía. No era razonable, no era recomendable, no estaba bien. Pero era así. No podía, ni quería negarlo. Simplemente le deseaba. El asunto no era algo simple pero ella era una persona razonable, era capaz de reconocer lo que sentía. El calor de su cuerpo ascendió rápidamente. Jamás se había sentido igual. Fue una explosión de adrenalina. Fue como si la magia recorriese llenándola de algo que no había sentido nunca.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó su compañera de la derecha. – Pareces acalorada.

Hermione le sonrió. –Solo tengo un poco de calor.-se excusó. La chica le sonrió y volvió la vista hacia la pizarra.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, recogió sus cosas lentamente. No tenía prisa, ya que la siguiente hora la tenía libre por una reunión de profesores. Sin detenerse a hablar con nadie, subió a la habitación, dejo sus cosas y bajó a los terrenos.

La templada luz de sol, iluminaba los enormes arboles otrora cuajados de hojas, ahora parcialmente desnudos. La manta de hojas secas, crujía bajo sus pies mientras buscaba un árbol que le gustara para sentarse. Cada vez de mejor humor, disfrutó de cómo la luz sefiltraba entre las hojas proyectando sombras en el suelo. Sonrió mientras se adentraba en el bosque, se llenó los pulmones de aire mientras seguía caminando despacio. Llegó a un pequeño claro donde había varias piedras grandes y planas. Se subió a la más alta, que estaba como a un metro del suelo. Sonriendo por la pequeña hazaña, se sentó en el bordillo, soltó la pinza que agarraba su pelo y se quitó los zapatos. Apoyó las manos en la piedra y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás viendo al cielo. Disfrutó durante no supo cuanto tiempo de los preciosos sonidos de la naturaleza y de la hermosa visión…hasta que…

-Yo tengo unas veinte botellas más o menos. Pero en cuestión de minutos podríamos hablar con Millicent, ella podría conseguir las que pidamos.-oyó la voz de Zabini a lo lejos.

-Yo tengo unas treinta, y once de Gran reserva pero esas no las utilizaremos. Son para uso privado.-decía Malfoy un poco más cerca.

-Si claro, yo también tengo ocho de reserva privada. Pero no hay problema. Hablamos con ella que vaya con dos chicos y traiga unas veinticinco. Ya fui a las cocinas y mandé que nos trajesen cosas para picar a la media hora de que empiece.- comentaba más cerca Blaise.

-Bien. Hablé con Montague para que se encargase de que los pequeños sepan que les toca irse a dormir temprano. Y Theodore está hechizando las camas con hechizos silenciadores para no molestarnos entre sí.-explicaba Draco.

-Sí, no hay nada más molesto que escuchar al de al lado mientras intentas echar un polvo.-se reía Zabini.

Hermione se planteó esconderse, porque ya se oían a su lado. Pero después pensó que ella era la que estaba allí, ellos venían a molestarla.

-¿Vas a quedar con la Ravenclaw del otro día?-le preguntó Malfoy.

-Venga ya Draco, ¿Cuándo hemos repetido noche nosotros, con las tías que nos acostamos? –preguntó con ironía.

-Nunca.-contestó el otro.

-Pues eso, nunca. Porque siempre hay otra dispuesta a calentarnos la cama…y lo que no es la cama.-se rió Zabini. -¿Tu ya tienes compañera para esta noche?-se intereso.

-No, no he tenido tiempo de buscar a nadie. He estado ocupado.-comentó el otro.

-Bueno no importa. En cuanto te vean solo, correrán hacia ti.-se jactó el chico justo cuando pasaban por delante de su claro.

Hermione no pudo oír el resto de la conversación porque el hasta ahora suave viento, se convirtió en una violenta ráfaga, que movió los arboles llenando el bosque de sonidos.

Negando con la cabeza, volvió a su pose inicial. Ya sabía que Malfoy era un vividor pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto. Recordó el beso del otro día. En toda su vida le había besado cuatro veces.

Con diez años, su vecino le había dado un beso en la mejilla durante su cumpleaños.

A los once, el hijo de unos amigos de sus padres, la había besado durante una fiesta.

A los trece, un chico de su círculo de amistades, la había besado en el cine.

Y en cuarto, Viktor Krum.

Ninguno de ellos le había gustado, no había sentido nada. Bueno si. Un poco de asco.

Pensó otra vez en Draco Malfoy. Eso si había sido un beso. Y desde luego era algo que le gustaría repetir. Las sensaciones habían sigo tan intensas y tan desconcertantes…sabía que no volvería a repetirlo porque Malfoy no era ni siquiera un candidato a ello. Y porque la desquiciaba durante todo el tiempo. Además del hecho de que la insultaba, la menospreciaba, era hijo de un mortífago y… besaba tan bien…olía tan bien…se reprendió a sí misma. Esa no era la mejor manera de apartarlo de sus pensamientos. Había que centrarse en lo negativo.

-Me siento halagado. ¿Desde cuándo me sigues?-le preguntó Malfoy apareciendo delante su improvisado asiento, en el suelo.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía qué estaba allí? Acaso miraba a través de las cosas.

-Yo ya estaba aquí.- se limitó a contestar.

Draco sonrió acercándose a su piedra. -¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas?-inquirió. Al pasar con Zabini había sentido algo extraño. Una sensación particular, que había asociado con Granger. En cuanto pudo, se desembarazó de Zabini y volvió sobre sus pasos. En cuanto la vio supo que era su oportunidad de abordarla después de jugar durante semanas al gato y al ratón. Llevaba el pelo completamente suelto y rizado. A pesar de no llevar ni una gota de maquillaje, su rostro resplandecía, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios color melocotón parecían más jugosos que nunca. La idea de volver a besarla cruzó su mente con celeridad, fijándola.

-No necesito guardaespaldas, eso es más de tu estilo.- contraatacó ella quitándole la mirada y volviendo a centrarse en el cielo.

-Vamos Granger, empezare a pensar que quieres ignorarme.-se mofó.

-No empieces a pensar nada Malfoy, créetelo. Preferiría clavarme alfileres en los ojos antes de hacerte caso.-le espetó de un modo un tanto infantil.

La suave risa de Draco llenó el ambiente.

-Cualquiera diría que te soy tan indiferente cuando llegas quince días huyendo. ¿Asustada?-se burló.

-No estoy asustada.-le contestó.

-Lo dudo, pero al menos reconoces que has estado huyendo.- dedujo él.

Dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, él la miraba con su mirada más prepotente. Sabiendo que la había pillado.

-¿No estás harto de juegos para niños? Ni estoy asustada, ni estoy huyendo.-protestó.

Draco le sonrió como con malicia. – ¿Seguro?-

-Si.-contestó intentando aparentar indiferencia a pesar de que no era precisamente la sensación que tenía.

-Me alegro, porque así no saldrás corriendo cuando haga esto.-apenas en unos segundos, subió limpiamente a la piedra donde ella estaba y tomó asiento a su derecha. -¿Y ahora qué?-le preguntó con sorna.

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de estar en un solitario lugar con un enemigo. Guardaba más relación con que estaba a solas con un hombre guapo que además la había besado. No quería pensar en esa última parte, así que intento recordar todas las ocasiones en que él le había insultado o despreciado. En los ideales que él seguía y en su forma de comportarse. Pero no funcionó, las manos no dejaban de sudarle, el corazón palpitándole en el pecho y retumbando en sus oídos.

Con los nervios atenazándole, decidió mirar al frente y fingir que no pasaba nada.

-Vamos Granger. Estoy esperando. ¿Dónde dejaste a la comadreja y cara rajada?-le preguntó él girándose hacia ella.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada envenenada antes de contestarle con calma.

-"Harry" y "Ron", están entrenando. Aunque no sea asunto tuyo. –

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, calibrando el ánimo de la chica. Parecía nerviosa pero no demasiado. El lugar debía de resultarle relajante, sonrió para si. Bien, sin duda una buena señal, cogerla desprevenida y con la guardia baja. Un suave soplo de viento movió el aire que la rodeaba y regalándole a él su curioso aroma mientras observaba, fascinado, como el viento bailaba con sus mechones.

-Me gusta tu pelo, Granger.-dijo espontáneamente.

Hermione giró la cabeza mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco. –¿Mi que?

-Tu pelo. Me gusta.-afirmó con calma sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

Pensó en insultarlo pero se fijó en que efectivamente miraba a su pelo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Esta como siempre.- habló aunque no sabía muy bien que decir repentinamente incomoda.

-No antes tu pelo solo podía compararse con un nido de algún animal salvaje.-explicó como si nada.

La indignación hizo desaparecer el nerviosismo que sentía. Será idiota.- Si, como el nido de un hurón.-

-Tu pelo es más largo y sedoso...-siguió él como si nada.- Y ya no es tan castaño…es más color miel.- continuó bajando la voz y acercando su cara a la suya.

Hermione sentía como su corazón martilleaba en el pecho. –Es mío…quiero decir…no me lo tiño…es mi color. Natural.-divagó sin saber que decir.

– Me quede con las ganas de tocarlo aquella mañana.-le susurró.

La parte más femenina e inexperta de Hermione se vanaglorio al oír esas palabras. Pero la parte más racional y fría de su mente se impuso. Se echó hacia atrás rápidamente y lo miró con desconfianza.

El notó el momento de discusión interior, y al verla separarse supo que parte había ganado. Aún así no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, creía que ya la tenía.

-¿Qué?-la interrogó al ver la mirada que le dirigía.

-¿Qué pregunto yo? ¿Qué pretendes?-demandó ella notando la rabia.

-Creía que estaba claro.- le contestó con ironía.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es una retorcida apuesta o algo así?-le preguntó con rabia.

Draco la miró sin pestañear durante un minuto, el más largo de su vida. Hasta que finalmente sonrió de medio lado.

-Granger, Granger, Granger. Sabía que debajo de tanto esfuerzo por ser la mejor en clase, tenía que haber algún complejo. Aunque desde luego, no sabía que tantos.-explicó.

El enfado retorció sus entrañas y la hizo darle un manotazo en el brazo a Malfoy.

-Para tu información, te comunico que no tengo ningún tipo de complejo. Soy inteligente por naturaleza. Y soy lo suficientemente atractiva para que cualquier hombre se interese por mí. No serías el primero. Lo que pasa, es que no me trago tu teatro, me parece inverosímil que con tus ideales vayas detrás de mí.-espetó con convencimiento.

Draco sonrió con prepotencia. –Pobre y pequeña niña. Otra vez demuestras saber muy poco de los hombres y las mujeres.- se burló con saña. Hermione abrió la boca para contradecirlo.

-¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque si supieras algo, sabrías que cuando un hombre se siente atraído por una mujer lo último en lo que piensas es en sus ideales y que no hay actor suficientemente bueno para fingir lo que pasó el otro día.-le aclaró bajando la voz.

Con un movimiento rápido, el encogió la pierna izquierda y la pasó por detrás de su espalda. Con las piernas separadas la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Le habló directamente al oído, pudiendo así sentir sus rizos contra su rostro.

-¿Acaso, al no tener experiencia no te das cuenta? ¿No notas como el aire arde a nuestro alrededor cuando nos tocamos?-

Hermione se estremeció al sentir su aliento en la oreja. Imprimía en cada palabra tanta sensualidad…levantó la mano derecha e inconscientemente tocó con la yema de los dedos la parte baja de su barbilla. Estaba tan suave, era tan agradable. Hecho la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás, turbada.

-Lo ves. No puedes pensar en nada. Solo quieres saber que sigue. Lo mismo me pasa a mí, Granger. No pienso en nada…solo me dejo llevar.-el desgarrado y ronco susurro, se perdió cuando el agachó la cabeza y besó las puntas de sus dedos.

Después volvió a acercarse a su cuello y aspiró el envolvente aroma de su precioso pelo. Con una mano sostuvo su espalda y con la otra apartó delicadamente su cabello, para dejar expuesto su cuello. Sin darle tiempo, la besó allí con intensidad. Hermione gimió bajito y lo agarró del cuello, para acariciárselo con suavidad.

Draco besó con más ahínco el cuello de la chica, su olor y sus gemidos lo alteraban, pero la sutil y sensual caricia del cuello lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Piensas demasiado Granger. Y no hay nada de malo en que dos personas se diviertan de vez en cuando y hagan su vida normal después.-le susurró persuasivo al oído.

En medio de su nube de desenfreno, las palabras de Draco tardaron bastante en llegar a su mente.

"Se diviertan" "hagan vida normal"…

De un empujón apartó a Draco.

-¿Qué haces?- demandó furioso el chico.

-Ya te lo dije una vez. No soy una de tus fulanas. No voy a tener nada contigo y dejar que me insultes después. Yo, no soy de esas. El hombre con él que comparta algún tipo de relación, no irá saltando de cama en cama. Conmigo será suficiente. –bramó furiosa mientras alejada ya de él, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

Draco la miró como si tuviese tres cabezas. –Eso solo significa que eres estúpida. Los hombres prefieren la variedad Granger.- se burlo él furioso.

-Bueno pues en ese caso no me interesa. Prefiero estar sola, a mal acompañada.-bajó las piedras en un tiempo record y ya abajo se giró hacia él que seguía sentado.

-Reconozco, porque es obvio, que me atraes. Y que, esto, efectivamente es bastante pasional. Pero no soy un animal, no funciono por instinto como tú. Esto no significa nada. Aléjate de mi Malfoy, va enserio.-y dicho esto furibunda abandonó el claro.

Bueno pues hasta aquí en breve el siguiente…que ya promete. jajajaja. Por cierto y si os interesa acabo de estrenar un Blog de belleza sobre productos low cost. .com/.

Pasaros si os interesas que mis chicas sois bien recibidas en todas mis cosas. Un beso y gracias por apoyarme. Sois geniales.

Alexía.


	17. RESISTENCIA

Hola chicas. Primero agradeceros muchísimo vuestros mensajes que me reconfortan y me animan a seguir. Os quiero a todas sois las mejores. A todas esas chicas que me miman y me cuidan tanto dejándome esos preciosos mensajes….a vosotras os lo dedico.

Besos

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 16 Resistencia**_

El resto del día Hermione lo paso de muy mal humor. No sabía porque pero tenía un nudo en el pecho y el estómago que no conseguía quitarse con nada. Cada hora que pasaba más y más crecía su incomodidad. No sabía que le pasaba pero sabía que no podía seguir así. No atendió a las clases, dejo pasar a dos chicos jugando a un disco mordedor, y ahora, ya en la biblioteca, era incapaz de hacer los deberes.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo con frustración, en toda su vida escolar, nada le había impedido nunca hacer sus tareas. Sentía un desasosiego que no la dejaba concentrarse pero no sabía el porqué.

-Te olvidaste esto.- dijo Malfoy materializándose delante de su mesa con su pinza en la mano.

Hermione miró su pinza como si fuese la cosa más extraña del mundo. Con la misma expresión de perplejidad lo miró a él. Tenía el pelo echado hacía atrás pero no de la manera en que lo llevaba siempre. Lo tenía mojado y ligeramente separado en mechones. Llevaba el uniforme perfectamente planchado y colocado. Entendió de repente, porque todas las chicas del colegio lo encontraban atractivo. Era tan masculino, tenía un aspecto tan varonil. La sangre empezó a correr rápidamente por sus venas. Y como por arte de magia supo que era lo que le pasaba, quería acabar lo que habían empezado en el bosque. Quería volver a sentir su perfume, quería tocar su piel quería…

-Granger.-le llamó él sacudiéndola del hombro. Enfocó la mirada hacía él y se sorprendió al verle tan cerca de su cara.

-Gracias.-le contestó muy colorada tomando la pinza de su mano.

Draco inclinó la cabeza despacio.

-¿Qué te pasa Granger?-inquirió curioso por su extraña actitud y atraído por su intenso rubor.

-Nada, estaba pensando en otra cosa.-mintió a medias intentando calmarse. Por el calor de su cara sabía que debía de estar muy colorada.

-Será más bien que estabas pensando en mi.-la picó.

-Tengo cosas mejores en las que pensar que en rubios oxigenados.-le cortó.

Draco sonrió de lado. –En realidad es rubio platino, ratón de biblioteca. Pero al margen de tu imperdonable ignorancia dime. ¿Qué te pasó en el bosque? Nos lo estábamos pasando bien.-

Hermione se sentó muy recta. –Tu concepto de pasarlo bien no encaja con el mío.-

El volvió a sonreír. –No hace un par de horas tu misma reconocías que yo te atraía.-le recordó.

-Una cosa es que lo reconozca, otra es que vaya a hacer algo al respecto.-le respondió con petulancia.

-¿Por qué no? Sigo sin entender que tiene de malo. Podríamos pasar un buen rato. Sin condiciones. Sin repercusiones. Solo sexo.-le ofreció sonriendo.

-¿Acaso crees que voy a aceptar algo así?-preguntó indignada. –Estoy harta de decírtelo. NO SOY UNA DE TUS FULANAS.- le reclamó levantándole la voz.

-¿Quién habla de fulanas? Yo nunca me rebajaría a pagar por sexo. En último caso ellas son las que deberían pagarte a mí.- exclamó con arrogancia.

-Si seguro.-se rió.

-¿Por qué no pruebas y después opinas?-la provocó con cara de vicioso.

-¿Por qué no te vas y después te pierdes?-le respondió con sorna.

-Sigo sin verle el punto. Tú me deseas, y yo a ti. Te garantizo que será algo que no podrás olvidar.-

Se sintió tentada al notar ese tono de voz que tanto le gustaba. Pero no. Ella no.

-Lo dices por el trauma. ¿No?-lo azuzó.

Draco estrechó los ojos con odio.

-Tú te lo pierdes ratón de biblioteca. Pero no volveré a ofrecerte esta oportunidad.- le dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Si seguro.-se burlo ella.

El la miró con desprecio por encima del hombro.

-Mañana volverás a molestarme.-se jactó.

-No Granger. No lo haré, ya te lo dije. Sobran las mujeres que quieran complacerme.-dijo con vanidad mientras se iba.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acaba de salir. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan arrogante y narcisista?

-A la semana siguiente-

Ya preparada para dormir, dentro de la cama, Hermione no salía de su asombro. Malfoy había mantenido su palabra. Y a pesar de haber coincidido en varias asignaturas, la había ignorado completamente.

Sabía que era lo mejor, pero en el fondo se sentía un poco indignada. Después de semanas de incordio de repente nada.

Fijándose un poco más se dio cuenta de que no era tan verdad. Aunque la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, también se había fijado en que a veces, él la miraba de reojo. Aquella misma tarde lo había visto mirándola descaradamente en la biblioteca. Pero cuando ella le enfrentó la mirada, puf. El había desaparecido.

Ahora que él le había dejado en paz… tenía que reconocer que de un modo muy primitivo e irracional le gustaba que alguien como él se fijase en ella. Alguien que afirmaba ser superior… alguien que había jurado no tocarla nunca por sus ideales… y sin embargo… era el mismo hombre que la había acosado. Aunque sabía que era ridículo se sentía poderosa, femenina y valorada.

Otros se había interesado en ella pero solo él le producía esa curiosa sensación.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento acabó por quedarse dormida.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Aquella mañana Hermione se despertó con una curiosa sensación…era algo cálido y suave que la recorría por dentro. Algo… distinto…algo…tentador. Uno de esos días en los que cualquier chica se siente más mujer que de costumbre…más femenina. Como de costumbre era muy temprano así que envuelta en su bata dejó que el frio sol le acariciase la cara. Con esa energía tan curiosa recorriéndole el cuerpo, se fue a la ducha. Pensó que el agua se llevaría esa misteriosa sensación. Pero no. Ahí seguía…

Cuando cogió los pantis que había elegido el día anterior se quedo parada con ellos en la mano. Obedeciendo a un impulso, fue a su baúl.

Al fondo de todo tenía la ropa interior de encaje… eligió un conjunto de seda morado con un ribete de encaje negro. El conjunto consistía en un sujetador y un culote todo de encaje con medias negras a juego, el bordillo le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los muslos, acabado en encaje morado que se ajustaba a pierna como una segunda piel. Sintiéndose sexy se vistió.

Y coqueta pero sin querer llamar la atención, se recogió unos mechones de pelo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza para despejar la cara, dejando sus rizos sueltos. Un pintalabios irisado casi transparente y un poco de perfume completaron el atuendo.

De camino al Gran Comedor su sonrisa se iba ensanchando. Como había tardado diez minutos más de lo habitual en buscar el conjunto y prepararse, él ya estaba desayunando. Notó su mirada nada más entrar por la puerta. La miró de arriba abajo con apreciación masculina. Hermione sonrió levantando la cabeza y dirigiéndole una mirada de "mira lo que te pierdes", fue a sentarse a su mesa. El sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas al darle la espalda. Ella no era tan atrevida. Pero al verlo…le había salido así. Respiro profundo antes de sentarse frente a él, tenía que aparentar indiferencia.

El resto de las clases para su satisfacción personal, si tuvo toda la atención del Slytherin. Tenía que reconocer que ella había contribuido al pasar por delante de él más veces de las necesarias. Disfruto de lo lindo, de un modo tan básico y personal que su autoestima subió hasta lo más alto. Para cuando llegó la noche, era incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Después de la cena, subió a la torre para hablar con Harry de sus clases con Dumbledore. Le contó todo lo que había visto en el pensadero y discutieron varias posibilidades de porque el Director le enseñaba aquellas cosas. Acabados los deberes bajó a la Entrada para encontrarse con Ernie, hoy tocaba guardia.

Cuando llegó, el chico la estaba esperando sonriendo.

-Buenas noches Hermione.-la saludó algo nervioso.

-Buenas noches a ti también Ernie. ¿Qué tal las clases?-le preguntó para darle conversación al ver como se pasaba las manos por el pelo con nervios.

-Bien bien. Esforzándome para tener buenos resultados. No tan buenos como los tuyos…pero.-le dijo retorciéndose las manos sin mirarla.

-Los tuyos también son muy buenos.-le animo tocándole el hombro ligeramente para reconfortarlo.

Ernie le agarró la mano y colorado como un tomate la miro a los ojos, sin parpadear.

-Hermione…Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo confesarte que…-empezó titubeante mientras gotas de sudor le bajaban por la frente.

-Macmillan.-llamó firmemente una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Draco había visto la escena desde una esquina. Patético.

El chico, se dio la vuelta, pálido, sin soltarle la mano a Granger.

-Snape acaba de cambiarte la ronda. Planta dos.-le ordenó apoyándose indolentemente en la pared.

Ernie la miró con cara de trauma, se pasó con apuro una mano por su rostro sudoroso y salió corriendo sin preguntar nada.

Hermione lo miró irse con incredulidad. Parecía que huía y sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreír. Y para cuando se dio cuenta no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. La risa se le paralizó en la garganta al notar la mirada de Malfoy encima. Él la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Así que la digna Hermione Granger se ríe de sus amigos…que mala persona Granger.-le dijo burlón.

-Se me están pegando tus artimañas, Malfoy. Tengo que empezar a tener cuidado.-se la devolvió.

El la miró sin expresión. –El día que se te pegue algo de mí, Granger será el día más afortunado de tu vida.-le espetó.

Hermione lo miró pidiéndose calma a sí misma.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Adiós Malfoy.-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para reiniciar la guardia.

-Yo diría, que si algo te sobra es tiempo para mí.-le dijo él con un tono muy distinto.

Un escalofrió delicioso le recorrió la espalda.

-No digas tontería.-le dijo sin volverse.

-Hasta el menor de los sonidos que yo emito, Granger, tiene la máxima importancia. Y como decía creo que te sobra tiempo para mí. Al menos eso parecía hoy.-le dijo con ironía pero sin cambiar el tono.

Hermione abrió los ojos, había sido divertido jugar pero ahora… decidió que lo mejor era disimular aunque sabía que él no se lo iba a tragar.

-No sé de que estás hablando.-

La risa de él sonó ronca y sexy en el pasillo, desmontándola por dentro.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué hacías hoy pavoneándote delante de mí? –Le preguntó mucho más cerca.

-Yo no me pavoneo.-le dijo empezando a andar queriendo alejarse.

-Tiene razón…-le concedió él, para un segundo después tomarla del brazo y darle la vuelta.

-Lo que tú haces es distinto. Tú te exhibes. Me buscas…me tientas…-le susurró él avanzando para obligarla a retroceder hasta que chocó con la pared.

-Llevas todo el día buscándome, Granger…y aquí me tienes.-inclinó la cabeza con rapidez y tomó sus labios apasionadamente. Sin esperar entreabrió sus labios con la lengua y recorrió su boca. Con un gemido incontrolado, Hermione llevó su mano derecha a su cuello para acercarlo más y profundizar en el beso. No podía pensar…apenas podía respirar…solo quería sentir. La mano izquierda de Draco la tomó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo mientras con la derecha cogía otra mano de Hermione y la llevaba a su cuello. Ella correspondió al gesto metiendo la mano entre su pelo. A él pareció gustarle porque presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo…acorralándola contra la pared. Gimió extasiada al notar aquel cuerpo tan grande y duro contra ella. Él pareció notar su excitación…y le mordió los labios…para chupárselos después…extasiada…acaricio su nuca con sensualidad…el gimió dentro de su boca…ella se apretó más contra él…él bajó la mano que tenía en la cintura…hasta el bordillo de su falda…y la metió debajo…la suavidad de unas medias de seda pura le recibieron…junto con el calor de su tibio cuerpo…subió lentamente la mano por su pierna sin dejar de besarla…encantado con la bienvenida que ella le había proporcionado sin proponérselo …subió…y por encima de la mitad del muslo…se encontró otra agradable sorpresa…encaje…delicado y sensual encaje…eran medias de ligero…Sorprendido se aparto de ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar levantó un poco más la mano para levantar la tela de la falda. Las medias negras terminaban en un elaborado encaje morado. La garganta se le secó de repente… ¿Llevaría el resto de su ropa interior a juego?

Pero por desgracia…eso valiosos segundos en los que Draco devoró sus piernas…ella recupero la cordura...y le dio un empujón.

-Esto no puede volver a pasar.-dijo en voz baja mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas y expresión de culpabilidad.

-¿A qué juegas? Me calientas y después me cortas.-en cada una de las venenosas palabras del chico se notaba la frustración y el desprecio.

No le insulto directamente…no hizo falta. Entendió perfectamente que la estaba llamando calientabraguetas.

-No juego a nada. Esto…se nos fue de las manos…esto no va a volver a pasar.-murmuró nerviosa peinándose el pelo con las manos.

El la miró enfadado. -¿Cómo que no va a volver a pasar? Yo quiero que pase. Quiero acabar lo que empezamos.-

-El mundo no se compone de ti solo, Malfoy. Esto no va a repetirse. No volveremos a hablar del tema.-

-¿A cuál de todas las veces te refieres? Esto ya ha pasado más veces. ¿Recuerdas?-le echó en cara furioso.

-A todas. No vamos a tratar este tema nunca más. Y no vas a volver a intentar nada.-no le amenazó directamente pero la última frase quedó suspendida en el aire.

-¿O qué?-

-O me asegurare de dejar incapacitada esa parte de tu cuerpo con la que tanto piensas el resto del año.-le amenazó.

El sonrió con superioridad. –Tu perdería más que yo si eso llegase a pasar. No voy a dejar nada. Esto es más divertido de lo que jamás pude imaginar. Y no quiero dejarlo. Me entretienes Granger. Y yo nunca renunció a una buena diversión.-

-Yo no soy un juguete.-protestó airada.

-Claro que no.-le dijo marchándose. –Eres mucho más que eso…hasta más ver comelibros.-

Hermione lo miró marchar incrédula. Otra vez no. Habría que pensar en una manera de sacárselo de encima.

-Hasta aquí niñas espero que os haya gustado ya me contaréis. Un besito y otra vez os invito a mi blog de maquillaje y moda. Podéis ver el enlace en mi perfil. Os adoro. Chao


	18. HARTA DE ARREPENTIMIENTOS

**Hola chicas. Lamento muchísimo mi ausencia, las navidades y mi trabajo me han tenido absorta totalmente….por suerte todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y ya voy a volver a actualizar con la frecuencia de siempre. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros emails y mensajes interesándoos por mí y el fic. En especial a ****Charlotte Reynolds aquí estoy linda…ya ves este no será un fic inacabado. Un beso grandísimo para ti…y ya me dirás que tal el capitulo.**

**En resumen…que os adoro…y que estoy de vuelta…mil besos cielines. Muack**

**Alexía**

_**Capítulo 17 Harta de arrepentimientos**_

Un entretenimiento. Un entretenimiento. ¿Cómo se atreve? Indignada, caminaba con paso apresurado hasta la entrada de su casa.

-Hola Hermi.-saludó Harry al cruzar el cuadro. Estaba tumbado en el sofá delante de la chimenea con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Automáticamente la sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara. –Hola. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-No podía dormir.-le confesó.

-¿Y eso? ¿Has tenido un mal día?-

-Nada especial. Solo pensaba en el próximo partido de Quidditch.-le comentó mirándola.

Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo. -¿Y cómo se nos presenta? ¿Vamos a ganar?-Le preguntó sentándose en un reposabrazos.

-Creo que sí, el equipo está volando fenomenal. Se adaptan muy bien juntos.-le dijo convencido y orgulloso.

-¿Y de que te preocupas entonces?-hizo la pregunta pero creía saber la respuesta.

-De Ron. Ya sabes, si los nervios lo traicionan…-

Las sospechas de Hermione se confirmaron. Ron no era un mal jugador, nada similar a Harry por supuesto, pero cuando se ponía nervioso jugaba de pena.

-¿Contra quién jugamos?-se interesó.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada. –Parece mentira que sepas cosas que no sabe nadie y no sepas lo que ocupa el interés de todo el colegio.-

-Ya sabes que no me interesan nada los deportes. Si llevo tantos años yendo a ver los partidos, es solo porque mi mejor amigo jugaba de buscador.-le dijo con cariño revolviéndole el pelo.

Harry le dedicó una avergonzada sonrisa. Siempre se avergonzaba si alguien le demostraba cariño.

-Jugamos contras las serpientes.-le dijo muy serio.

- Uffff… ¿Slytherin?- preguntó haciendo una mueca. Realmente el equipo de las serpientes era tan bueno como el de ellos.

-Sí. ¿Entiendes porque estoy preocupado? Empezaran a cantar y Ron empezará a fallar. Los nervios le traicionaran y…-empezó a predecir cáusticamente.

-Y tú evitaras todo eso, encontrando la snitch.-le dijo ella sin dejarlo continuar.

Harry le sonrió. -¿Y si fallo?-

-¿Fallar tu? No te preocupes. Vigilare que no haya dementores…o fans descontroladas.-le contestó irónicamente riéndose de él. Sabía que en los ensayos, cada día se concentraban mas chicas para mirarlo jugar.

El se rió levantándose del sofá. –Tienes razón. Espero mañana no romper mi costumbre. Vigila mis espaldas.-le dijo subiendo las escaleras a las habitaciones.

Hermione sonrió viéndolo marcharse. Estaba segura que si alguno podía ganar, ese era su amigo. Cuando todo estaba en contra, el ganaba siempre. Subió a su habitación deseosa de poder darse un baño para dar por finalizado el día.

Al día siguiente….

-Animo Ron.- oyó decir a Lavender a su espalda. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, le parecía increíblemente infantil la manera de Lavender de intentar que Ron se fijase en ella. La ignoró para dirigir toda su atención a un muy alicaído Ron.

-Desayuna algo, o te marearas en la escoba.-le aconsejó Hermione.

Ron negó con la cabeza cada vez más blanco mientras gotitas de sudor en frío, se condensaban en su frente.

Hermione siguió bebiendo su café sin hacer comentarios. Solo serviría para empeorar la situación. Así que dejó que Harry se hiciese cargo de la situación intentando distraerlo.

Mientras seguía con su desayuno, que consistía en un café y una macedonia de frutas, miraba a su alrededor con interés. Todo el comedor había tomado parte en el partido. Algo más de la mitad del alumnado, llevaba adornos con los colores de Gryffindor. La otra parte de la ficción era la propia casa Slytherin y muchísimas chicas de distintas edades de las otras casas, que llevaban señales de las serpientes. La sonrisa en la cara de Hermione apareció por ensalmo.

Por supuesto que eran chicas. El club de fans de Draco Malfoy. Chicas gritonas, escandalosas y revoltosas, que le recordaban a las fans más patéticas y ruidosas de cualquier famoso de mundo mugle. Se sabían su horario, lo esperaban a la salida de las clases solo para verlo pasar, acudían a sus entrenamientos…era patético. Vergonzoso.

Estas, en concreto, dedicaban gran parte de su tiempo a seguirlo. Se pasaban toda la información que conseguían unas a otras y se ocupaban de que él no estuviese nunca solo.

En aquel mismo instante, por ejemplo, Pansy, se pavoneaba como si fuera una reina sentada al lado de Malfoy. Miraba a las demás como si fuera alguien especial.

Malfoy, a su lado, bebía café mientras sus jugadores sentados cerca comentaban algo unos con otros, excluyendo al resto de su casa. Supuso que se trataba de maniobras para el partido.

Miró al capitán del equipo contrario, el parecía relajado. Como si hoy no fuese un día especial, sumido en sus pensamientos parecía ajeno a todo. Sus ojos, encontraron los suyos. Brillaban, retándola, incitándola. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Tomó aire mientras enderezaba la espalda, aparentando fingir indiferencia. Con la mayor calma le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

A la que él contestó, con una imperceptible y una burlona sonrisa. Cuando ya estaba pensando en cómo devolvérsela, pensó que aquello era algo infantil e impropio de alguien como ella. Así que, con toda la dignidad que la caracterizaba se dio la vuelta.

Unos minutos después salía con todos los de su casa al campo de Quiddich. Se colocó bien la bufanda con los colores del equipo mientras caminaba hacia el estadio. A su lado, Neville y Luna charlaban mientras el célebre sombrero con forma de cabeza de león emitía potentes rugidos. Queriendo pasar inadvertida, se sentó en una de las esquinas de las tribunas, dispuesta a animar a sus amigos. Como de costumbre se sentó sola…y por fin empezó el partido.

La ficción se volvió loca gritando, aplaudiendo y jaleando desde el inicio del partido. El trepidante y frenético juego los obligó a continuar hasta el final de todo. No hubo descanso, ni tranquilidad, el juego fue magistral. Pero aunque los dos eran buenos Slytherin voló mejor. Estaban completamente secuenciados. Se anticipaban a los movimientos de los compañeros y cubrían gran parte del terreno. El equipo de Gryffindor no se quedó atrás, encajaban a la perfección. En honor a la verdad ambos equipos estaban al mismo nivel…excepto por Ron.

Tal y como Harry había vaticinado, las gradas de las serpientes empezaron a cantar la ridiculizadora canción que Malfoy se había inventado, cuando se entero de que Ron jugaría en el equipo. A Weasley vamos a coronar. Según más nervioso se ponía Ron y peor jugaba, más alto cantaban. En su nerviosismo, Ron dejaba los aros desprotegidos y Harry enfadado, le gritó durante todo el partido para que volviese a su posición original. Pero de nada le sirvió. Slytherin apuntaba tanto tras tanto y finalmente tras una complicada jugada, Malfoy le arrebató la snich a Harry.

-Y fin del partido. Magistral jugada del capitán y buscador Draco Malfoy. Slytherin gana. Gryffindor 75 - Slytherin 425.- anunció la voz de Zacarías Smith justo después de que sonase el silbato.

Las gradas de las serpientes estallaron en aplausos y gritos de júbilo. Mientras los miembros del equipo ganador volaban al centro del campo y se felicitaban entre sí. Todos excepto su capitán que tomó tierra entre una muchedumbre de chicas, que lo besaron y abrazaron con efusividad mientras se abría paso hasta el vestuario.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario del campo. Harry y Ginny discutían acaloradamente con Ron, que por sus gestos no parecía muy de acuerdo con lo que le estaban recriminando.

Se quedó sentada mientras las gradas y el campo se vaciaban. En breve se serviría la cena, pero no estaba segura de querer asistir. Harry estaría enfadado y Ron alterado. Aborrecía a Ron cuando hacía algo mal. No reconocía sus errores y siempre reaccionaba deprimiéndose o comportándose de un modo agresivo. No estaba dispuesta a ser ni su saco de boxeo, ni su paño de lágrimas.

Suspiró mientras subía la cremallera de su sudadera para resguardarse un poco más de la otoñal brisa, agradeciendo el atuendo que había elegido. Deportivas negras con la parte delantera de color blanco, pantalón azul vaquero de cintura baja, una camiseta básica blanca con escote subido, casi pegado al cuello y una gruesa sudadera negra muy suave. Por supuesto no podía faltar la bufanda con los colores de su casa y el pelo recogido en una alta coleta.

El campo estaba ya vacio, el sol bajaba lentamente bañando el paisaje con un suave color dorado.

-¿Qué haces tan solita?-le preguntó una voz masculina conocida.

Hermione se incorporó para verlo subir por las escaleras.

-Hola Zacarias.-lo saludó cuando llegó arriba.

-Hola.-la saludó con una sonrisa radiante. -¿Esperas a alguien?-inquirió con curiosidad mirando alrededor como si esperase ver algo.

-No. ¿Por qué?-respondió con tranquilidad.

-Bueno es que al verte aquí arriba sola. Supuse que estabas con alguien…. Ya sabes-dijo con evidente apuro al darse cuenta que se había equivocado.

-No no se.-le respondió sin malicia alguna.

Él la miró un segundo antes de decidir si le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Es que aquí…bueno…vienen…las parejas.-explicó abochornado.

Ella giró la cabeza con incredulidad. -¿Y para que vienen…? Aaaaa…..ya entiendo. Discúlpame. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.-y era verdad. No entendía muy bien para qué irían hasta allí arriba, cuando suponía que habría otros sitios más normales.

-No por favor. Perdóname tú. Solo a mí se me ocurre, una chica como tú nunca haría algo así.-le dijo él, sin darle importancia mientras se reía.

-Ey Zack. ¿Estás aquí?-preguntó la voz de una chica desde abajo.

El se asomó al bordillo para contestar. –Bajo ahora. Estoy hablando con "alguien".-le dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas. Estaba claro que él si pensaba utilizar aquel sitio para algo.

-Hasta otro día, me están esperando.-se despidió bajando.

Hermione miró indignada como se iba. ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando me nombraron monja oficial? Bufó con enfado mientras se sentaba en la grada nuevamente. ¿Acaso por comportarse debidamente todo el colegio había asumido que era una especie de santa? Se rió flojito. Si ellos supieran…nadie se atrevería a imaginar que Hermione Granger se había besado varias veces con el príncipe de Slytherin.

-¿Rememorando mi victoria, sabelotodo?-rompió el silencio la voz de Malfoy.

Se volteó rápidamente asustada por la brusca interrupción. Estaba subido a su escoba ya con el uniforme y sonriéndole con arrogancia.

Al verlo recordó sus encuentros, por un lado sentía satisfacción por saber que estaba haciendo algo que nadie se esperaría de ella y por otro muchísima vergüenza. No debería pensar en esas cosas. Menos, después del último. Draco entrecerró los ojos mirando a la espalda de la prefecta. Giró la escoba y se situó delante de ella. Estaba colorada y miraba al suelo con un gesto de remordimiento. Aquello lo dejó un poco desconcertado. Todo el alumnado sabía que por las tardes, las gradas eran el sitio que las parejas usaban para tener un poco de intimidad.

-¿Esperas compañía ratón de biblioteca?-preguntó con burla mirándola todavía desde su escoba.

Ella le lanzo una mirada de odio y abrió la boca dispuesta a responderle pero pareció cambiar de opinión porque se lo pensó un segundo antes de contestarle tranquilamente.

-Da la casualidad de que si. Así que lárgate Malfoy.-

Él levantó la ceja mirándola de arriba abajo buscando la verdad en sus palabras.

-¿Con quién?-inquirió con arrogancia.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella perdida.

-Has dicho que esperabas a alguien y yo te he preguntado que con quién has quedado.-le explicó hablando despacio y dándose aires de superioridad.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-

-No es que me importe, tengo curiosidad.-rebatió él bajando de la escoba y dejándola en la fila de asientos de abajo.

-¿Curiosidad por qué?-se enfadó.- Para tu información hurón, yo tengo muchas oportunidades de venir aquí. Estoy harta de venir aquí.-mintió algo alterada.

Draco se rió con arrogancia.

-¿Enserio?-le preguntó.

-Sí.- insistió en su mentira. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre acabe comportándome como una estúpida por su culpa? Se preguntó.

-Así que… básicamente… estas aquí…vestida así…- movió el dedo de arriba abajo señalando su indumentaria.-…porque estas esperando a alguien… para una cita…- enumeró él con obvio sarcasmo.

-Si… ¿Y que se supone que tiene mi ropa de malo?- se indignó.

Él miró su ropa de arriba abajo con gesto de desprecio.

-El hecho de que lo preguntes comelibros, solo sirve para demostrar lo poco que sabes de hombres y mujeres. Las mujeres no van vestidas así a una cita.-le explicó con hastío.

La cara de ella reflejó una enorme sorpresa. – ¿Por qué?-la pregunta escapó de su boca antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

Él levantó la ceja derecha mirándola con incredulidad pero al mismo tiempo decidido a darle una respuesta real para alterarla.

-Porque no es ropa accesible.-se limitó a decir esperando ver cómo reaccionaba.

Hermione se quedo mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos, apenas un par de segundos antes de que un suave rubor tiñese sus mejillas.

-¿Y qué? No en todas las citas las chicas llevan ropa para...bueno para eso. ¿Sabes?-replicó intentando imprimir seguridad a sus palabras. Pero la verdad es que incluso en sus oídos sonó increíblemente infantil.

El sonrió al oír su respuesta, estaba clarísimo que ella estaba totalmente fuera de su elemento y eso le satisfacía muchísimo. Verla tan desconcertada era todo un acontecimiento.

-Todas las mujeres que quedan con hombres en sitios apartados llevan ropa accesible sabelotodo…ropa fácil de quitar…para poder hacer…eso…ya sabes.-se burló satisfecho al ver como volvía a abrir los ojos.- Pero bueno… eso da igual…ya que tú no estás esperando a nadie.¿ Porque estás aquí?-demandó

Se adelantó para ponerse frente a ella.

Ella nerviosa cruzo la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda mientras lo miraba con enfado.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy esperando a alguien.-Siguió insistiendo con cabezonería.

El no le respondió. Estaba ocupado devorando sus piernas con la mirada. Recordó con nitidez el liguero que había visto la última vez que se habían besado.

Hermione siguió el camino de su mirada hasta sus piernas.

-¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme e irte de una vez?- le pidió enfadada.

Él iba a responderme mordazmente pero cuando la miró a la cara se le olvidaron las palabras.

Las miradas de ellos se encontraron súbitamente. Sintió el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho….y recordó porque había tomado su escoba al verla desde los vestuarios. Quería hacerla retractarse de sus palabras…quería que reconociese que ella disfrutaba tanto como el cada vez que se besaban…quería imponer sus deseos propios a los de ella…

Pero el perfume de ella ahora que estaba más cerca lo estaba distrayendo…ya no era una cuestión de lo que quería sino de lo que necesitaba…

Se agachó y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar unió sus labios con los suyos.

Sin darle tiempo para patéticas excusas la boca de Draco reclamó la suya apasionadamente. Chupo sus labios con dulzura y la incito a dejarle paso para poder saborear su boca. Las lenguas se tentaban, se acariciaban mientras las manos de Draco la cogían por los antebrazos y tiraba de ella hacia arriba... Empezando a sentir ese mareo que Hermione ya asociaba con aquellos momentos, su mano izquierda se agarró de su tonificado brazo mientras su mano derecha lo agarraba del cuello para profundizar el beso. Encantado con su reacción, sus manos se adueñaron de su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Mientras enredaba con pasión su lengua con la suya.

Él libero su boca para tomar aire pero en vez de apartarse, la hizo andar unos pasos hacia atrás para empujarla contra la pared de las gradas. Aprovechó el momento para pegarla más a su cuerpo mientras volvía a asaltar su boca. El gemido de Hermione fue música para sus oídos, le encantaba ese sonido. Acelerado, abandonó su boca, bajó dándole ligeros pero ardientes besos por la mandíbula hasta el cuello. El violento estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de ella hizo que su sangre se convirtiera en lava pura. Al ver la sensibilidad que tenía en esa zona, la presionó más contra la pared presionando ambos cuerpos, rozándose sin pudor, arrancándole otro gemido mucho más audible… besó con frenetismo su cuello volviendo a hacer el camino en dirección ascendente. Mientras volvía a besarla, bajó su mano derecha desde su cintura hasta su trasero.

Hermione gimió más alto separando su boca de la suya. Ella deslizó sus labios con los suyos una y otra…tentándolo…volviéndolo completamente loco. Movió la mano que tenía sobre su brazo y en su nuca para meterlas a través de la túnica y tirar de su camisa hacia arriba y poder tocar su piel… Acarició la parte baja de su espalda con las manos sin dejar de jugar con sus labios .Tenía la piel ardiendo. Apretó más su cuerpo al suyo como si quisiese fundirse con él. Aquello era delirante…adictivo…prohibido…No había presente…no existía nadie…solo…aquel instante robado al tiempo…a la razón…a la vida…

Fue una sensación curiosa…mientras todavía se besaban con cortos besos y sus cuerpos se encontraban completamente pegados…el ruido volvió a sus oídos y su cerebro volvió a funcionar. Lentamente separó su cara de la suya...pero en vez de huir como hacia siempre o enfadarse…se quedó allí… era una adulta…le deseaba…ya era hora de dejar de huir…estaba harta de arrepentimientos…harta de escusas…harta de hacer siempre lo correcto…

Decidida enfrentó su mirada…sus ojos grises relucían convertidos en plata pura. La miraba atravesándola…con arrogancia…como si supiera del debate interno que ella estaba librando…y supiera la resolución

Hermione sacó las manos de su camisa y las llevó a sus brazos…con suavidad lo echó hacia atrás…y sin decirle palabra bajó las gradas dejándolo plantado en el sitio. Cuando Hermione salía del campo miró arriba…él seguía allí… mirándola… vigilándola…

No sabía que iba a pasar…no sabía que iba a decir…no sabía cómo reaccionar…pero si sabía…que se volvería a repetir…

**Nos vemos prontísimo chicas os lo prometo.**


	19. EL DÍA DESPUÉS

**Hola chicas. Tal y como os prometí aquí estoy una semana más. Quiero agradeceros de todo corazón vuestros mensajes sois maravillosas. Espero que este capítulo os guste, ya me contareis.**

**Aviso: este capítulo contiene una escena subida de tono.**

**Un besazo **

**Chao.**

**Alexía**

_**Capítulo 18 El día después**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiró entre las sabanas. Lánguidamente se fue desperezando. Se sentó y recogió de los pies de la cama su bata blanca, y mientras caminaba hacia la ventana se abrochó el cinturón. El tenue sol invernal acarició su cara mientras abría la ventana para respirar aire fresco.

Caminó relajada hasta el baño, abrió el grifo y se metió en la ducha tras quitarse el albornoz. Dejó que la cálida agua se deslizase desde su pelo hasta sus pies, llevándose consigo los últimos vestigios del sueño…pero a medida que el sueño la abandonaba su cabeza volvía a recordar… Los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente como si fueran un flash.

La situación… la conversación… sus labios…sus besos…sus caricias…la temperatura de su piel…su tacto…abrió los ojos de repente…incluso ahora, con horas y remordimientos de por medio…solo el pensamiento de aquel momento…conseguía que todo su cuerpo despertarse…abrió un poco más el grifo del agua fría…le vendría bien despejarse también de aquello.

Volvió a salir envuelta en la toalla hacía su baúl… para elegir la ropa que iba a ponerse ya que era domingo y había quedado con Harry en que aquel día irían a visitar a Hagrid así que no quería ponerse nada muy delicado.

Finalmente se decidió por un vestido de fondo negro con unas delicadas rosas en rosita bebe y fucsia, largo hasta por encima de las rodillas, de manga tres cuartos, y con un escote redondo alto. Eligió también unos leguins negros y una chaqueta cardigan estilo levita, echa en lana fina de un color entre beige y rosa nude. Como calzado, unas botas altas hasta por debajo de la rodilla echas de una tela gordita muy calentita, sin tacón y del mismo tono que la chaqueta. Se recogió el pelo en una larga trenza floja hacia el lado izquierdo, y perfumada bajo a desayunar.

Recorrió el caminó hacía el Gran comedor relajada, solo sus pasos rompían la suave quietud de la mañana en medio del silencioso castillo. No se sorprendió al ver la puerta del Gran Comedor cerrada. Después de un partido siempre se hacían fiestas en las casas. (Menos en la suya, porque al perder…) empujó con cuidado la gran puerta y entró dentro para descubrir que estaba equivocada. Draco Malfoy estaba ya sentado en su mesa.

Se quedó en la puerta petrificada. No esperaba verlo tan pronto y menos después de ganar el partido de Quidditch. El levantó la cabeza al oír la puerta abrirse. Sus miradas se encontraron…avergonzada, bajo la mirada al suelo, mientras caminaba hacia su mesa. Ya en su sitio, agradeció que él no estuviese sentado más cerca, pues de lo contrario vería como le temblaban las manos al sostener la taza de café.

Draco la miraba desde su sitio. Temblorosa y suavemente sonrojada caminaba hacia su mesa. Maldijo su cuerpo traicionero al reaccionar de un modo tan rápido. Ella se había puesto un vestido que, a pesar de ser flojo y bastante largo para su gusto, le sentaban increíblemente bien. Carecía de escote, pero se ajustaba levemente en sus pechos haciéndolos notar discretamente….

-Buenos días, capitán.-lo saludó un sonriente Zabini sentándose a su lado.

Draco miró con sorpresa a Blaise. A él no le gustaba nada madrugar.- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. Estamos de celebración. ¿Para que madrugar?-le devolvió la pregunta Blaise de muy buen humor.

Draco levantó una ceja sin contestarle.

Blaise se rió.-Acabo de salir de la sala común de Ravenclaw.-le aclaró con una sonrisa que no necesitaba, para saber a qué se dedicó su amigo durante la noche.- ¿Y tú?-

-No podía dormir.-se limitó a responderle. Era verdad, antes de que el sol saliese se había despertado y no había sido capaz de volverse a dormir. Una y otra vez revivía en su mente el incidente con Granger. Lo revivía con tanta intensidad que empezó a sentirse incomodo. Solo tuvo que salir a la sala común, donde seguían los festejos, y acercarse a una de sus compañeras, dos palabras, una sonrisa y esta desnuda debajo de él.

-Vaya…que bien veo a Granger esta mañana.-comentó Zabini.

Draco volvió a mirarla. Llevaba un camafeo colgado al cuello que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los pechos. No era su intención pero su vista se desviaba a aquella zona. Su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de Granger…. ella siguió el trayecto que él había llevado por su anatomía… a pesar de la indignación que su rostro reflejó, el sonrojo volvió a acudir a sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto tan arrebatador que sintió un deseo tan desesperado y violento que incluso le dolió físicamente.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó sorprendido Blaise al verlo levantarse rápidamente.

Draco no le respondió solo le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, volvía a la cama, iba a dedicar el domingo a una buena sesión de sexo, obviamente lo necesitaba.

El día de Hermione no podía ser mejor. Después de la salida de Malfoy todo volvió a la calma absoluta. Harry apareció dos horas después de que ella desayunase, cuando estaba leyendo en su sillón favorito de la sala común. Juntos bajaron a las cocinas a visitar a Dobby, pasaron el día con Hagrid e incluso dieron un paseo por el lago.

Muy contenta volvió al castillo con Harry para cenar.

-¿Vosotros os vais a ir a casa por Navidad?- les preguntó Neville mientras ellos se servían.

Harry y Hermione se habían sentado juntos frente a Neville y Seamus. Cerca de allí, Parvati avergonzaba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, dándole de comer a un muy colorado Ron con su propio tenedor.

-Yo iré a casa de Ron.-respondió Harry satisfecho.

-¿Y tú Hermione?-

-Yo voy a quedarme en Howards, quiero adelantar trabajo.-le contestó sonriendo.

-¿Vas a quedarte para trabajar más? Pero Hermione, si tú te pasas el día haciendo cosas.-se escandalizó Ginny que estaba al lado derecho de Neville. –Venta a casa, lo pasaremos genial.-le prometió.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, prefiero quedarme y organizarme bien para el segundo trimestre. Quiero poder estar más tranquila.-les contestó en un tono que no admitía replica. Siguieron cenando entre bromas y planes para las vacaciones.

-Oye Hermione, he estado pensando en que quizá me quede contigo durante las vacaciones.-le comentó Harry mientras subían las escaleras. Iban solos porque sus compañeros se habían quedado hablando en el Gran comedor.

Miró a Harry con una sonrisa mientras se agarraba de su brazo. Sabía que a Harry le encantaba pasar tiempo en la Madriguera porque se sentía a gusto y podía relajarse de la presión popular que había alrededor de su persona, pero para no dejarla sola era capaz de renunciar a eso y quedarse en el castillo.

-Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario, voy a pasarme gran parte del día en la biblioteca adelantando trabajos y redacciones. Te aburrirías mucho. Además la señora Weasley se preocuparía muchísimo si no tuviese la oportunidad de atiborrarte durante las fiestas.-le dijo sonriendo mientras se detenían en uno de los pasillos de la quinta planta a lado de una armadura.

-Ya, pero no me gusta nada la idea de dejarte aquí sola durante las navidades.-le respondió con un deje de pena y preocupación.

Ella le sonrió radiante.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí, los dos sabemos que me pondría insoportable si sintiera que voy atrasada en las tareas.-

Harry le sonrió de vuelta. –Es verdad.-a semejante afirmación recibió un golpe en el brazo.-¿Y que pasara si acabas de hacerlo todo y te aburres? – argumentó.

Ella volvió a sonreír. –No te preocupes ya encontrare algo con lo que entretenerme. No te preocupes más, espérame en la sala común que voy a buscar a Ginny.-le indicó dándole un suave empujoncito. Harry le sonrió mientras subía la escalera hacia la sala común.

Hermione emprendió el paso por el pasillo. La verdad es que prefería preparar el segundo trimestre y disfrutar de una típica navidad. La navidad era una de sus épocas favoritas del año. La decoración, el ambiente, la ausencia de gente, convertían esas vacaciones en su época favorita. Sus padres solían pasar las vacaciones en lugares cálidos porque la navidad no les gustaba mucho, así que descartaba totalmente el irse con ellos.

La madriguera también estaba descartada, normalmente allí, se sentía bien pero ella era una persona solitaria y el ambiente navideño familiar que a Harry tanto le gustaba, a ella la agobiaba un poco. Quizá se debía a que era hija única, o a que sus padres no eran muy devotos de la navidad, pero el caso es que ese ambiente a ella no le gustaba. Ella prefería comprar los regalos en las decoradas tiendas, comer comida típica y ver la nieve caer. Tampoco era tan distinto a lo que ellos hacían, pero creía que se debía más a una cuestión interna.

Le gustaba disfrutar en privado, de pequeñas cosas a las que la gente no daba importancia.

-Hermione.- la llamó Cormac que apareció delante de ella.

-Hola Cormac. ¿Necesitabas algo?- preguntó con disposición en su papel de prefecta.

-Es que acabó de enterarme de que el profesor Slughorn dará una fiesta de navidad el próximo fin de semana y he pensado que quizá podías acompañarme.-le ofreció el chico tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreír. Era obvio que estaba seguro de sí mismo.

El profesor Slughorn había convocado una fiesta para el Club de las Eminencias y los profesores, los asistentes podían llevar acompañantes. El Club de las Eminencias era un grupo de alumnos conectados en mayor o menor medida con gente importante en el mundo de la magia o de gente con talento. El profesor Slughorn presidia las reuniones, que básicamente consistían en relatos sobre la importancia de los antiguos alumnos del profesor. Desde la primera semana, la había invitado, pero había puesto excusas para no asistir a ninguna. Harry y Ginny también estaban en el grupo. Aunque Harry, al igual que ella, se había escaqueado de las reuniones. Gracias a Ginny se enteró de quienes iban a alas reuniones entre los asistentes habituales estaba Zabini, y a pesar de que solo había ido a dos reuniones Malfoy también estaba en la lista del interesado profesor.

Iba a contestarle, cuando un movimiento captó su mirada detrás de Cormac. En una de las columnas del pasillo que había enfrente, entre las sombras, estaba Malfoy. A pesar de no poder verle bien, supo que era él.

-¿Bueno…paso a buscarte a las ocho?- insistió el chico viendo que no le respondía.

-Lo siento Cormac, pero no estoy interesada. Gracias por pedírmelo.-le contestó con educación.

-Oh…- la sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara y ahora miraba al suelo incomodo. – Comprendo ¿Quién se me ha adelantado?- se interesó imaginando que el rechazo se debía a que ya tenía otra pareja.

La respuesta tan prepotente por parte del chico, solo confirmó la primera impresión que se había formado de él. Creído, prepotente y gallito.

-No se te ha adelantado nadie pero por el momento no me apetece tener compañía.-le contestó con sinceridad para darle una cura de humildad. –Hasta luego.-se despidió yendo por el pasillo que había enfrente a donde estaba Malfoy. Escuchó a sus espaldas como Cormac se iba muy indignado por el pasillo contrario.

En cuanto desapareció Malfoy se movió. Se apoyó en el quicio del arco de la entrada en la zona que estaba en penumbra.

-¿Vaya Granger no sabía que te pudieses permitir rechazar una invitación?-la picó.

Hermione estaba segura de que todo cambiaría cuando volviese a ver a Malfoy. Pero una vez más cuando se trataba de él se equivocaba.

No le importó lo que había pasado el día anterior, el mal humor la envolvió como lo hacía siempre que estaba en su presencia.

-Yo me puedo permitir rechazar a cualquiera. No necesito ningún hombre que me acompañe.-le respondió irritada mientras cruzaba los brazos en una actitud defensiva.

Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente, le encantaba sacarla de quicio.

-Así que es eso por lo que siempre vas sola. Pensaba que era porque no te soportaba nadie.-le espetó.

-Para tu información hurón, yo podría estar rodeada de gente si quisiera pero…- le contestó cada vez más enfadada.

-Pero eres una antisocial y no te relacionas con nadie.- acabó el por ella.

En respuesta, ella dio dos pasos hacia la oscuridad. –Yo no soy antisocial, además ¿Quién te crees tú que eres para llamarme antisocial?-le gritó. –Si solo se te ve con cuatro personas.-

El sonrió con una sonrisa ladeada. –Que no me veas, no quiere decir que no me relacione con más gente.- le contestó en tono jocoso.

Hermione soltó un bufido de incredulidad. – Si, ya me imagino con qué tipo de gentuza puedes relacionarte tú.- le reprochó.

-Lo mejor. Yo siempre me relaciono con lo mejor. Aunque últimamente he bajado un poco el listón… pero ya se sabe, no siempre se puede tener el mismo nivel.-la provocó a sabiendas de que iba a enfadarse muchísimo.

Tal y como él se esperaba, ella se irguió en toda su altura, avanzó hasta donde estaba y le dio dos empujones con el dedo índice.

-Para tu información, el que me relacione contigo no significa que seas buena persona o que algo haya cambiado. Lo que pasa es que…-empezó a explicar ella con las mejillas muy coloradas por la indignación.

Draco no iba a aprovechar la situación. Era de noche, estaban en un lugar oscuro y apartado…y ella se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de él.

Rápidamente y sin que ella se percatase, metió la mano entre el hueco que formaba su brazo izquierdo y su cadera tiró de ella e invirtió la posición para dejarla contra la pared con el cerrándole el paso.

Tal y como se esperaba, ella dejó de hablar bruscamente. En respuesta a su movimiento, ella apoyó su mano en su antebrazo. El fuego incendió su sangre y su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza. No dejaba de sorprenderlo la manera en que sus cuerpos reaccionaban cuando se encontraban. Observo con deleite como entreabría los labios con anticipación mientras su perturbador perfume inundaba su olfato.

-¿Lo que pasa es que…?-le preguntó acercando su cara a la suya y enfrentando sus miradas.

Ella tragó saliva mientras intentaba aclarar su mente, que por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón parecía incapaz de funcionar con normalidad y contestarle a la pregunta.

-Lo que pasa es que…-musitó en voz baja subiendo su otra mano hasta el brazo de él y apretándoselo.

Draco sonrió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y con mucha suavidad posó sus labios en los suyos. No fue un beso…fue algo más delicado…más sutil…y definitivamente más peligroso…iba a llevarla a su terreno…iba a hacerla suplicar…

Hizo que sus labios rozaron los suyos varias veces…hasta que la oyó suspirar levemente…. Un latigazo de lava ardiente sacudió su cuerpo pidiéndole más…pero él estaba decidido a no dejarse llevar… se separó lo suficiente para verla a los ojos tan profundamente que la hizo estremecer… con un movimiento lánguido posó su otra mano en la cadera para hacerla todavía más consciente de su presencia. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados… brillantes…

Volvió a abordar su boca, la beso lentamente…con calma…disfrutando cada suspiro…deleitándose con su sabor…estremeciéndose cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban…

Creía que ya la tenía…creía que el llevaba en mando…se equivocó…

La mano derecha de Hermione subió a su cuello hasta su nuca para acercarlo más hacia así y profundizar el beso. Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo hizo lo que le pedía, besándola con pasión.

En respuesta ella acarició su nuca lentamente desde la base del cuello hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Él se estremeció e involuntariamente pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar escapar un trémulo gemido que solo consiguió enardecerlo más. Volvió a atacar su boca sin compasión mientras su mano derecha resbalaba por su cintura hasta su trasero para apretarla más contra él.

Un violento temblor la hizo separarse de su boca, dejando su cuello expuesto. Aspiró su aroma un instante, antes de comenzar a prodigarle cortos y apasionados besos de arriba abajo consiguiendo que ella gimiese con frecuencia apretándose más contra él.

Muy despacio, para no asustarla y romper el momento su mano subió desde su posición hasta uno de sus pechos.

Ella gimió más fuerte mientras perdía fuerza en las piernas y dejaba que el sostuviese la mayor parte de su peso. Amoldó su mano a su seno, apreciando su redondez y tamaño. Movió las piernas para poner una entre las piernas de ella y fundir mejor sus cuerpos.

Hermione apenas podía respirar, apenas podía sostenerse pero no le importaba. Aquello era lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida y no quería parar.

Bajó las manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda incapaz de estarse quieta. Su cuerpo era una fuente de calor, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que no dejase de besarle el cuello y de acariciarla. Una de sus manos tocaba su trasero y la mantenía firmemente apretada contra su cuerpo, mientras la otra acariciaba su pecho. Pasaba la mano por encima…lo apretaba…lo sopesaba…rozaba su pezón por encima de la ropa…hasta que este respondió a sus exigencias… el calor se extendió por su vientre hasta su sexo… gimió extasiada…en el mundo no podría haber nada mejor…

-¿Podría pedírselo al señor Malfoy estoy seguro de que el no tendría inconveniente?-se oyó la voz del profesor Snape.

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada mientras Draco mucho más ágil se separó de ella con rapidez.

-Nos vemos Granger.-le susurró al oído antes de desaparecer por el pasillo por el que se escuchaban las voces.

Ella no le contestó. Se quedó allí, excitada, frustrada e indignada.

Excitada…por lo que acababan de hacer. Frustrada por la interrupción aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Indignada…porque ella había notado la excitación de Draco, sin embargo, al contrario que ella, el no tenía problemas para contenerse, en solo un segundo se había ido como si tal cosa.

Con aquellos extraños pensamientos se fue a su habitación para darse un baño…

0000 00000 00000 0000 00000 00000

_**Publico en menos de una semana. Un beso.**_


	20. LA FIESTA

Ya se…ya se…queréis matarme…y con razón. Solo puedo pediros humildemente perdón. Y para que me perdonéis... un capitulo larguísimo espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo tantísimo como yo escribiendo.

Besazos

Alexía

_**Capítulo 19 La fiesta de Slughorn **_

Las semanas previas a las vacaciones de navidad pasaron volando. Los días pasaban tan rápido como si fuesen hojas arrancadas del calendario. Un grueso manto de nieve cubría el castillo y el frió parecía haberse adueñado de todo. La decoración navideña adornaba ya todas las estancias del impresionante castillo. Los profesores aceleraron el ritmo de trabajo durante las clases además de ponerles trabajos extras para las vacaciones.

Pero ni siquiera el trepidante ritmo de estudios consiguió eclipsar el interés del alumnado en el que sería el acontecimiento del año. La fiesta del profesor Slughorn.

Las semanas antes del evento fueron un completo caos entre el alumnado femenino. Las chicas se arreglaban mucho más de lo acostumbrado, a la espera de que alguno de los chicos que asistía, las invitase. Mientras los chicos se pavoneaban más de lo normal y ponían posturitas para hacerse los machitos.

Por supuesto los chicos más perseguidos fueron, el propio Harry, que estaba agobiadísimo con tantas atenciones por parte de las chicas, y Malfoy y Zabini que, ya acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención del sector femenino, no dieron muestras de molestia alguna.

Hermione por su parte tampoco pudo quejarse ya que 8 chicos, además de Cormac, se habían ofrecido a ir con ella a la fiesta pero contestó a todos lo mismo que al primero.

A dos semanas de la fecha, Harry le rogó que lo acompañase, para que así las chicas desistiesen de intentar llamar su atención. Por supuesto aceptó, ya que sabía que no implicaba ninguna aspiración romántica por parte de su amigo y al acompañarse mutuamente podría disfrutar de la fiesta sin tener que preocuparse por las atenciones de su pareja.

Tanto Harry como ella estaban muy satisfechos con la decisión. Pero no todo el mundo opinó igual. De la mañana a la noche, algunas de las chicas del colegio la miraban con antipatía y envidia. Aunque la peor parte fue Ron. Se enfado muchísimo cuando supo que ellos dos habían sido invitados, la cosa empeoró, cuando se enteró de que Ginny también estaba invitada y que en vez de invitarle a él, iba a llevar a su novio. Ni siquiera los continuos mimos de Lavender consiguieron sacarle el mal humor y a modo de represalia prácticamente ni les hablaba. El día que Harry le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara al baile, dejo de hablarles completamente y ni siquiera durante las comidas o las clases les dirigía una mirada. Algo que hizo que el moreno se enfadase de verdad, puesto que le había explicado al pelirrojo personalmente porque iba con ella.

Por su parte, Hermione, no le dio importancia al infantil comportamiento de Ron, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar y de las que ocuparse. Las tareas de clase y sus obligaciones como prefecta se llevaban gran parte de su tiempo agobiándola bastante, por suerte Harry la acompañaba a todos los sitios, hablándole y tomándole el pelo con sus tonterías, cuando tenía un descanso lo ocupaba en hacer más cosas con él.

Aunque durante el día todo iba bien las noches no eran tan buenas… cuando llegaba a la cama, tenía que enfrentarse con sus pensamientos.

Las imágenes con Draco se sucedían una y otra vez en su mente. Desde su encuentro en aquel oscuro pasillo no habían vuelto a verse a solas. Aunque en voz alta daba gracias por no tener que enfrentarlo, por dentro la realidad era bien distinta. Se lanzaban miradas furtivas cada vez que se encontraban e incluso en una ocasión, mientras ella estudiaba en la biblioteca, él le había sostenido la mirada desde la mesa de enfrente, de un modo tan descarado, que la había hecho enrojecer. Secretamente ansiaba volver a sentir lo que le provocaban sus besos.

Y así con este panorama llegó el día 19 de Diciembre y con él, la noche de la cena del profesor Slughorn.

000 0000 0000 0000 0000

000000 00000000 0000000 0000000 0000000

La mañana de ese día, en el castillo reinaba un zumbido constante similar al de una colmena. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de las parejas que asistirían al baile y los modelitos que las chicas iban a lucir.

-Hermione, ¿Vas a necesitar que te ayude a alisarte el pelo?-se ofreció Ginny.

Miró a su amiga, que le sonreía un tanto avergonzada. Después de una semana sin apenas hablarle, la noche anterior habían discutido, porque a Ginny no le había sentado bien que Harry la invitase al baile. Con muy poca paciencia, Hermione le había contestado que ella podía ir con quien quisiese y que acompañar a su mejor amigo al baile no significaba nada.

Por su mirada y la oferta, Hermione supo que se estaba disculpando.

-No gracias. Ya lo tengo todo listo.-aunque desestimó el ofrecimiento, le sonrió para demostrarle que no estaba enfadada.

Y era verdad, porque a la hora prevista ya estaba lista y preparada para la fiesta.

Se miró al espejo, el resultado era tan maravilloso como se había imaginado. Sintiéndose fenomenal consigo misma bajó a la sala común.

De toda la torre Gryffindor, incluidos ella y Harry solo iban a acudir, Cormac McLaren acompañado de Parvati y Ginny y Dean. Hermione tomó aire con nerviosismo antes de bajar las escaleras, había llegado el momento.

Las exclamaciones de asombro y los cuchicheos fueron inundando la sala conforme ella quedaba a la vista. Harry que estaba al lado de la salida, la miró apreciativamente mientras le sonreía.

-Estás increíble.- la piropeó mientras le tendía el brazo ajeno al resto. Tomados del brazo caminaron hasta el despacho de Slughorn. La música, el rumor de las risas y las conversaciones le indicaron que la fiesta ya había empezado.

El despacho del profesor de pociones era mucho más amplio que el de los otros profesores, bien porque lo habían construido así, bien porque lo habían ampliado mágicamente. Tanto en el techo como en las paredes estaban colgadas colgaduras con los colores de las distintas casas, por lo que daba la impresión de estar dentro de una tienda. La habitación estaba llena de invitados, no solo había alumnos y profesores sino también gente de fuera. El ambiente estaba cargado, bañado por una luz amarillo rojiza que daba una enorme lámpara barroca en el centro del techo. En un rincón sonaba un enorme tocadiscos que reproducía una suave música de ambiente. Contra las paredes había sillones y sofás intercalados con pequeñas mesas, para que los invitados pudiesen charlar y dos barras con tres camareros cada una, donde servían cocteles y otras bebidas. Entre los invitados se movían apresuradamente elfos domésticos con enormes bandejas llenas de bebidas y canapés. El centro de la estancia estaba despejado para los invitados que quisiesen bailar, arropados por la escasa luz que había en la pista de baile.

-¡Señorita Granger! Está usted magnifica.- la elogió el profesor Slughorn. El profesor iba vestido con una túnica de gala verde y un gorrito con borla del mismo color.

-Gracias profesor.-le contestó sonriendo agradecida.

-No hay porque agradecer cuando el placer es todo mío. Pero acompañadme, acompañadme hay un montón de gente que quiero presentaros.- le dijo señalando la sala con un ademán mientras les precedía. Harry la miró abriendo mucho los ojos, a lo que ella le contestó con un apretón en el antebrazo para infundirle ánimos.

0000 000000 00000 000000 00000000

000000 0000000 0000000 000000000

-Voy a por otra copa.-le dijo Pansy antes de desaparecer.

Él miró a su alrededor, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo a pesar de que hacía solo una hora y media que había empezado. Los famosos e ilustres invitados charlaban entre sí animadamente mientras degustaban las exclusivas bebidas y los magníficos aperitivos.

Él mismo había hablado con muchas personas aquella noche, las integrantes del famoso grupo las brujas de Macbeth, banqueros, escritores, empresarios, abogados, el profesorado e incluso el director.

Draco fue hacía una de las barras mientras varias, de las muchas mujeres presentes, le lanzaban miradas coquetas, les devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué desea tomar el señor?-le preguntó uno de los camareros.

-Whisky con hielo.-pidió con un ademán indolente mientras se giraba para ver alrededor alguna de las posibles candidatas a ser su compañera de cama esa noche. Había ido con Pansy a la fiesta porque era de su mismo estatus social y casa, pero no pensaba recurrir a ella teniendo tantas mujeres disponibles. Mientras miraba a una rubia que en vez de llevar túnica, llevaba un corto y escotado vestido, Hermione Granger entró en su visión.

Llevaba la parte delantera del pelo ligeramente recogido hacía atrás con un broche de plata antiguo, dos cortos mechones hasta por debajo de la barbilla enmarcaban su hermoso rostro. El resto del pelo lo llevaba liso excepto las puntas que estaban ligeramente rizadas en un amplio rizo. Dos pequeños y discretos diamantes con forma redondeada adornaban sus orejas.

Pudo apreciar, mientras se acercaba, su maquillaje que en contra a su costumbre era mucho más fuerte de lo que había visto hasta ahora. Llevaba los ojos con un look ahumado. En el parpado móvil un gris plateado que llegaba hasta la zona de la banana donde se mezclaba con un difuminado gris humo muy oscuro, bajo la ceja un gris casi blanco iluminaba su mirada que combinado con el delineado arras de las pestañas y el rímel negro, le dejaba una mirada misteriosa y sexy.

Un preciosos tono nude color rosa pálido adornaba sus preciosos labios.

Una cadena de oro blanco muy fina bajaba desde su fino cuello hasta la parte de arriba de sus pechos, donde reposaba un diamante violeta del tamaño de una avellana en forma de corazón rodeado por un bordillo de pequeños diamantes blancos.

Nada más echarle un vistazo, sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba. Llevaba un vestido corto hasta por encima de la rodilla hecho de un elaborado encaje negro. El escote parecía palabra de honor salvo por las finas y casi inexistentes asas. Se ajustaba a sus pechos de una manera tan tentadora, que hizo que le subiera la temperatura. El vestido seguía bajando entallado hasta las caderas, donde un ancho cinturón de encaje de un precioso tono gris plateado marcaba más su cintura, permitiendo que el vestido cayese con vuelo, mostrando unas impresionantes y largas piernas. Tanto en la parte de arriba del escote como en la parte de abajo del vestido un delicado y fino bordillo del mismo color y encaje que él cinturón, adornaba la femenina prenda.

Un solitario, con un delicado diamante en forma de círculo adornaba su mano derecha en su dedo corazón.

Unos zapatos de tacón muy alto, en color gris perla forrados de encaje negro y con una pequeña abertura en la parte de delante, completaba el favorecedor atuendo.

Caminó con un movimiento femenino, delicado y sensual hasta la barra, muy cerca de donde él estaba.

Pudo comprobar cuando ella alcanzó su destino que no había sido el único que la había estado observando, los camareros así como los hombres que había alrededor le lanzaban significativas miradas.

-¿Qué desea beber la señorita?-le preguntó uno de los camareros con amplia sonrisa tras una breve discusión con sus compañeros.

-Un coctel Bellini por favor.-pidió ella con educación. El pedido sorprendió a Draco, era un coctel sofisticado y que no mucha gente conocía. Champagne y zumo natural de melocotones.

-Buenas noches.-la saludó uno de los abogados con los que él había hablado antes. Tendría unos treinta años y era sangre limpia.- ¿Puedo preguntar el nombre de semejante belleza?-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque un poco forzada y cuando iba a contestar, otros tres hombres se acercaron a lanzarle sus patéticos intentos de ligue.

No oyó lo que ella les respondió pero supo que ninguno había recibido lo que buscaban cuando los vio irse de nuevo a sus lugares de vigilia.

Draco la observo beber lentamente un poco de la copa y sin darse cuenta se encontró preguntándose si su boca sabría a la exótica mezcla. Recordó con viveza lo bien que sabía y su peculiar aroma. Tomó su vaso y se acercó sin hacerse notar, ya que ella estaba ligeramente girada hacia la pista.

-Que éxito Granger. Apuesto a que hoy te crees especial.-le dijo arrastrando las palabras como era característico.

Ella se volteó rápidamente. Lo miró un segundo antes de volver a tomar de su bebida.

-¿Debería darte las gracias por el piropo? Porque ha sido el peor de toda la noche con diferencia.-dijo altanera sin mirarlo.

-Por ponerte un vestido y pintarte, ya te crees la reina del baile. La sabelotodo viviendo su cuento encantado. ¿Has conseguido un príncipe o vienes sola?-la insultó como si nada, dándole un trago al whisky.

Disfrutó al oír el resoplido que ella dio.

-Para tu información no me creo nada y vengo acompañada por un hombre de verdad que hace cumplidos de verdad. No como otros, que piensan lo contrario de lo que dicen. Pero en fin, eres Slytherin…la cobardía es uno de vuestros rasgos…- le espetó con la misma prepotencia que él.

Draco sonrió mientras le daba otro trago, le encantaba hacerla enfadar, ver como ese aspecto de tranquilidad y serenidad se iba resquebrajando... Con actitud relajada, dio un paso para acercarse más a ella, que lo vigilaba de reojo.

-No somos cobardes, tenemos tanto o más valor que los leones lo que pasa es que usamos la cabeza y si la situación no nos es propicia…nos retiramos.-comentó como si nada. – ¿Así que has venido con un hombre de verdad? ¿Tiene nombre el caballero de brillante armadura? ¿O es de pago?-se burló mientras giraba el vaso para mezclar los hielos con la bebida.

Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo seria hombre muerto a juzgar, por la mirada que le había dirigido ella.

-¿Te crees que todos somos como tú? Yo no necesito pagar a nadie. ¿Para qué quieres saber su nombre? ¿Vas a tomar apuntes para aprender?-le picó a sabiendas de que no era verdad.

-No, pero quiero saber su nombre para enviarle un detalle por hacer semejante obra de caridad. Yo no necesito aprender…yo soy un maestro. Si yo te elógiese, marisabidilla, todos los demás comentarios te parecerían insípidos y patéticos.-afirmó con seguridad.

Hermione se rió con sorna al oírle. –De lo que eres maestro es de la egolatría. No creo que haya alguien en el mundo más creído que tu.-le insultó.

-Me complace que te des cuenta, aunque es un talento natural.-afirmó sin darle importancia. – Y bien ¿Cuál es el nombre que tengo que apuntar en la tarjeta?-

-Hermione.-la voz de Harry sonó cerca. Se giró del todo y se lo encontró de frente mirando disimuladamente a Malfoy. –No conseguía encontrarte.-le comentó acercándose a la barra y tomándola del codo acercándola hacia su cuerpo.

-Me he escapado a beber. Estaba un poco agobiada con tantas presentaciones.-explicó levantando su copa, en la que solo quedaba un sorbo.

-Te entiendo. A mí me ha pasado lo mismo.-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Te apetece beber algo?-le ofreció ella.

El negó con la cabeza vagamente mirando hacia la pista donde ya había gente bailando.

-¿Sabes?-le preguntó sonriendo. –Me gusta esta canción, ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?-Ella se rió al oír la pregunta y el tono solemne que su amigo utilizo. Su carácter tranquilo y su buen humor eran dos de las cosas que más le gustaban de su personalidad.

-¿Estás seguro?-le ofreció una retirada porque sabía que Harry bailaba francamente mal cuando la gente lo observaba.

-¿Bromeas? Ya sabes…yo soy un hombre…-la sonrisa y su tono cómico le hicieron muchísima gracia aunque intento no reírse. –Tú eres una mujer… música sexy…luz tenue…y además acabamos de beber alcohol…yo sé si entiendes por donde voy…-le dijo vacilándola levantando las cejas en un gesto significativo. Hermione no pudo seguir conteniendo más la risa y le dio un corto abrazo mientras se seguía riendo.

-No enserio. Estás preciosa y sería un desperdicio no bailar contigo.- le dijo tomándola de la mano para atraerla hacia sí y besarla en la mejilla, antes de ir a bailar.

Desde la barra Draco miró como llegaban a la zona de baile. Potter envolvió a Granger con sus brazos y empezaron a bailar. La rabia le estrujó las entrañas al ver la mano de él colocada en la parte baja de su espalda. Por supuesto Potter, no era un gran bailarín pero no la pisó ni una sola vez e incluso fue capaz de llevar el ritmo. Ella era un mundo al margen, bailaba con naturalidad y hermosos movimientos. Devoró con la mirada sus piernas, sintiendo calor por todo su cuerpo, al fijarse en como el vestido se movía contra sus muslos y en como los tacones volvían sus piernas más interminables todavía.

-¿Bailamos Draco?- Le ofreció Pansy reapareciendo.

-Ve a dar otra vuelta Pansy.-le contestó antes de pedir otro whisky.

Volvió la vista a la pareja de bailarines que ajena a su escrutinio, reían y bailaban una canción tras otra.

Casi media hora después, el profesor Slughorn apareció en la pista para arrastrar a Potter con él. Un hombre se acercó rápidamente a ella dispuesto a ocupar el puesto vacante. Pero tras una breve charla ella volvió a dirigirse hacia donde él se encontraba.

-¿Bellini señorita?- le ofreció otro de los camareros apenas llegó a la barra.

-Si por favor.-le agradeció mirando a su alrededor descubriéndole a poca distancia.

Solo una mujer se interponía entre ambos, pero para Hermione fue como si no hubiese nadie. Él bebía su whisky a sorbos sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Un leve calor fue naciendo despacio en su vientre y extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Tomó con suavidad la copa mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse. No estaba dispuesta a quitarle la mirada eso sería como dejarle ganar. Percibió algo distinto en su mirada, un tenue brillo, similar al que había visto cuando se habían besado en el estadio y en el pasillo. Las veces que más…complicadas se habían puesto las cosas.

Inclinó la cabeza un poco hacía la derecha… para poder apreciar como los ojos del rubio paseaban por su cuello con una expresión hambrienta.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, mientras la vergüenza y el ansia se hacían presa de su cuerpo. Así que el maestro, experto en seducción, estaba igual de afectado por su presencia que ella por la de él.

En frente, Draco se sorprendía de la sensual aunque breve sonrisa que Granger le acababa de dedicar. Fijó sus ojos en los suyos con intensidad, comiéndosela con la mirada y recibiendo la misma mirada por parte de ella. Observó con verdadero deleite, como la respiración de ella se entrecortaba y como sus ojos brillaban de anticipación. Para Draco, tratar con una mujer sin experiencia en el juego de la seducción era algo completamente nuevo, le excitaba en sobremanera verla así, con el deseo reluciendo en sus ojos tan limpiamente…sin adornos sin intenciones de ningún tipo. Solo deseo. Consumido por las veladas promesas que su mirada le hacía, Draco, tomó la copa dispuesto a acercarse. Y lo hubiese hecho, si el patético San Potter no hubiese irrumpido en escena.

-Ey… Otra vez desaparecida.-le dijo él poniéndose a su lado.

Hermione le sonrió ligeramente avergonzada.

-Un vodka con lima.-pidió Harry al camarero. –No se tu, pero por mi daría por acabada la noche, todavía tengo que hacer el equipaje para irme mañana.-le comentó mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Claro. Podemos irnos cuando quieras, la verdad es que ya estoy un poco cansada de tanto gentío.- concedió mientras miraba a Malfoy de reojo y volvía a ponerse colorada.

-Sí, yo también estoy saturado. ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí sola durante la navidad?-le preguntó tocándole el brazo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, ya hemos hablado de esto. Quiero adelantar trabajo, además tengo muchas ganas de ver el pueblo de Hosmeade por navidad.- le respondió sonriéndole.

-Pero Hermi, a ti te encanta la navidad y todo ese rollo navideño. ¿No crees que lo pasarías mejor con gente para celebrarlo? Con nosotros o con tus padres, por ejemplo.-intentó convencerla.

-Precisamente porque me encanta la navidad, sabes que siempre hago algo distinto y este año realmente deseo quedarme. No me apetece estar rodeada de gente y tampoco me apetece ir con mis padres a las Islas Seychelles. Me gusta la nieve para la navidad.-le explicó.

-¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?- la preocupación en sus dulces ojos verdes le hizo sonreír.

-Por supuesto que si tonto.- le contestó sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

-¿Quieres bailar un último baile?-le ofreció él sonriéndole mientras señalaba la pista.

En otras circunstancias, le encantaría bailar con Harry pero en aquel momento, cuando su cuerpo prácticamente ardía mirando a Malfoy, le daba repelús solo de pensar en estar en contacto con otro cuerpo que no fuese el de él. Una descabellada idea pasó por su mente.

-No, la verdad no me apetece mucho. Creo que deberíamos irnos, porque no vas a buscar al profesor Slughorn y le avisas de que nos vamos. Te esperare aquí.-le dijo sonriendo mientras le daba una palmadita en el brazo.

Harry, confiado, asintió con la cabeza. Y tras acabarse su copa fue en busca del profesor. Se sintió un poco mal por haberle engañado un poquito, pero su juego de miradas con Malfoy no podía acabar así. Quería hacer una maldad… quería ser atrevida…quería sentirse sexy…intrépida…viva…como solo él le hacía sentir…

Lo buscó con la mirada, él la miraba. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse…y supo lo que iba a hacer. Caminó lentamente…con parsimonia hacía la zona de la barra donde estaba… en ningún momento interrumpió el intenso contacto. Hasta que se coló entre dos brujas y desapareció de su vista. Draco se giró rápidamente…pero no la encontró. Después de un minuto volvió a darse la vuelta para beber de su copa. Notaba el cuerpo caliente….tenso… tomó aire mirando al techo…tendría que buscarse una compañera experimentada para esa noche…necesita una mujer…y la necesitaba ya.

Las luces se apagaron de repente dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras.

Unas manos pequeñas y cálidas se colaron bajo sus brazos y le abrazaron por el pecho… pegando sus pechos a su espalda…mientras un perturbador perfume que ya conocía invadía su olfato…

Un aliento cálido resbalo desde su oído hasta la parte superior de su cuello haciéndolo estremecer y que su cuerpo reaccionase de forma violenta…

Las manos se retiraron lentamente por sus costados…hacía su espalda…para que luego un mano juguetona…subiese hasta su nuca y bajase en ziz-zaz hasta la parte baja de su espalda…

Las luces volvieron de repente, rápidamente se giró en redondo para atraparla. Sabía que era ella…no le cabía ninguna duda. Pero detrás de él no había nadie. Su cuerpo palpitaba de necesidad… Miró a la rubia del vestido corto y sin dudarlo, tras echar un largo trago al whisky fue hacia ella…necesitaba desahogarse.

0000 00000 00000 00000 00000 00000

000000 000000 0000000 000000 000000

-¿Por qué sonríes?-le preguntó Harry mientras caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-Porque me lo he pasado muy bien en la fiesta. Gracias por invitarme Harry.-le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Dirás más bien que muchas gracias por venir TÚ conmigo. Hubiese sido un caos hacerlo de otra manera.-le agradeció ya llegando a la puerta.

Tras despedirse de su amigo se apresuro a subir a su habitación y meterse en el baño. Bajo el caliente chorro de ducha recordó las caricias secretas que le había dado a Malfoy. Estaba segura, de que él sabía que había sido ella, pero pensaba negarlo hasta el final. La adrenalina le había subido casi al mismo nivel que su lívido. Ya entre la sabana volvió a rememorar el instante…entre las sabanas imagino que no habían estado rodeados de gente…entre las sabanas las caricias siguieron y fueron devueltas…entre las sabanas recorrió con sus manos el recorrido que él seguiría…entre las sabanas fue suya por primera vez…en sus fantasías…consigo misma…pero lo fue…

0000 0000 0000 00000 00000 000000

000000 0000000 0000000 000000 0000000

Espero que os guste preciosas y preciosos un beso. Ya me contaréis.

Alexía.


	21. NAVIDAD

Hola chicas. ¿Qué tal? Aquí os dejó el siguiente capítulo, ya me contareis si os gusto. Ya os adelanto que en el próximo se van a poner las cosas al rojo vivo. jijiji.

Gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestros imails sois las mejores me encanta recibir vuestras opiniones. También quiero agradecer a Sevkrissrem sus anotaciones. Lo de Voldemor es una manía y lo de Blaise ya lo sabía pero me encaja más que sea así físicamente. Jijiji.

Gracias también a las chicas que me habéis agregado al twiter y a mi blog. Si alguna quiere sumarse en mi perfil de fan fiction tenéis las direcciones. Os adoro.

Alexía.

_**Capitulo 20 Navidad **_

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione desayuno con Harry, aunque fue un desayuno corto ya que él todavía tenía que acabar de preparar su baúl a medio hacer. Ocupó toda la mañana ayudando aquí y allá a los estudiantes que volvían a sus casas y despidiéndose.

Acompañó a Harry al patio donde estaban las carrozas, esperando para llevarlos a la estación en Hogsmeade, se despidió de Luna, Neville y Ginny pero no de Ron, quien seguía molesto por lo del baile de Slughorn.

-No sé que me da dejarte aquí sola.-le dijo agarrándola de la mano.

Hermione le sonrió mientras en broma ponía los ojos en blanco y resoplaba.

-En cuanto te subas al tren me fulminara un rayo seguro.-se burló.

-No digas eso ni en broma.-la reprendió Harry poniendo mala cara y tirando de su mano hacia si para levantarla en peso y darle un gran abrazo. Ella se rió a grandes carcajadas mientras correspondía al abrazo con entusiasmo y lo besaba varias veces muy rápido en la mejilla.

-No seas tonto. ¿Qué me va a pasar? Howards es el lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra, deja de ser tan paranoico. Vete y pásatelo bien.- le aconsejo todavía abrazada.

-Vale, pero prométeme que si te sientes sola, te aburres o lo que sea me escribirás una lechuza para que venga.-le dijo separándose un poco y tomándola de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo.-le dijo riéndose antes de volver a abrazarse.

Al separarse de Harry, sus ojos se encontraron con una fría mirada. Malfoy la miraba con asco e incredulidad.

Ignorándolo por completo, se quedó mirando como todos se iban.

Dedicó los siguientes días a adelantar trabajos y disfrutar de la soledad de la sala común. En las comidas, pudo comprobar que aquel año solo siete alumnos de las otras casas se habían quedado a pasar la navidad, todos más jóvenes que ella (Uno de Ravenclaw y seis Hufflepuff todos de primer año.) Por comodidad, las mesas de las casas fueron retiradas y sustituidas por una sola donde comían los alumnos, aunque sobraban muchos lugares. En la mesa de los profesores había menos que nunca solo Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape y Sinistra.

El día 24 por la mañana, disfrutó a solas de la salida a Hogsmeade ya que los estudiantes de segundo tenían prohibido esas visitas. El pueblo estaba precioso cubierto de nieve con la decoración navideña. Desayuno en su sitio de siempre riendo y charlando con las chicas. Compro ropa, libros, cientos de dulces y comió una sabrosa comida en las Tres escobas. (Como no había estudiantes estaba bastante tranquilo) Después hizo acopio de un buen suministro de pergaminos y tinta de repuesto. Y se lo paso genial eligiendo los regalos uno a uno, con un papel distinto para cada persona. Volvió al colegio extenuada, pero muy contenta. Y para descansar de la pesada caminata se sentó delante de la chimenea y dedicó la noche a envolver con cariño cada uno de los regalos.

Para sus padres había comprado dos entradas para la ópera antes de irse al colegio, además de regalos para el resto de su familia muggle. A Ron después de mucho pensar, decidió no regalarle nada. Que aprendiera el muy infantil. Para Ginny y Luna compró perfumes. Uno muy dulzón para Ginny y uno cítrico para Luna. A Neville un libro sobre plantas raras. A Billy un brazalete de cuero negro con las iniciales WW. A Fleur un broche de plata con forma de orquídea. A la señora Weasley un libro de recetas sobre postres. Al señor Weasley un libro sobre bricolaje. A los gemelos les envió unos guantes de piel. Para Harry un jersey de cachemir uno negro además de una pulsera de eslabones de acero con una pequeña placa en el centro. En la parte de arriba se podían leer las iniciales HP y en la parte de abajo H.

Cargada de regalos fue a la lechucería para enviarlos. La cena de aquel día fue más esplendida de lo habitual pero igual de tranquila. Más tarde, ya de vuelta en la sala común, releyó uno de sus libros favoritos. Cuento de navidad.

La mañana de la navidad Hermione se despertó con un montón de regalos a los pies de su cama. Ginny le había enviado un gorrito blanco a juego con una bufanda. Neville una enorme caja de ranas de chocolate. Luna le envió una figura de una sirena muy bonita que cada cierto tiempo movía la cola y se peinaba el pelo. Los señores Weasley el jersey de rigor, este año de color granate. Los gemelos le enviaron un gran surtido de fuegos artificiales de su tienda Sortilegios Weasley. Bill le regaló un precioso pasador para el pelo pintado a mano con forma de flor de Lis. Fleur le envió una exhaustiva guía de Francia y una preciosa y fina tira trenzada de hilo de oro con pequeños brillantes para ponerse en el pelo. Harry le mandó un enorme y hermoso libro con ilustraciones medievales y una fina pulsera de oro blanco con un colgante de la letra H. Su madre le envió un increíble abrigo negro**. **Su padre, un bonito reloj de oro. Con la esfera redonda y los números en letras romanas. El resto de sus familiares le enviaron también pequeños obsequios y sobres con tarjetas navideñas y dinero. Después de abrir todos los regalos que debía tener, se quedó mirando un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de color verde. Curiosa tomó el regalo mientras abría la pequeña tarjeta que portaba.

_Hermione Granger_. Miró la tarjeta fijamente. Ni firma ni nada. Solo su nombre. Rompió con cuidado el paquete para encontrarse una carpeta y un pequeño envoltorio cuadrado. Abrió la carpeta para encontrarse con los apuntes de Pociones que le había pedido Zabini la mañana en que se fueron. Lo abrió para encontrarse con una caja de bombones belgas. Sonrió por el atento gesto. Definitivamente aquel chico le caía bien.

Después de ducharse se enfundo en unos vaqueros y estreno el jersey de la señora Weasley para bajar a desayunar.

Más tarde escribió cartas de agradecimiento por los regalos y después de la comida fue a las cocinas para dar a Dobby su regalo de navidad. El elfo se emocionó mucho al recibir el conjunto de ropa que le había comprado. Unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta naranja con tenis y calcetines a juego, todo comprado en una tienda para niños. Pasó con él un rato muy entretenido y recibió su regalo de navidad. Un logrado cuadro de Howards pintado por él mismo. Después de la cena volvió a la torre para empezar a ver el libro que Harry le había regalado, poco tiempo después estaba durmiendo.

El día 29 de Diciembre amaneció con nieve. Después de ducharse decidió bajar a desayunar, para más tarde disfrutar un poco de los terrenos.

No era temprano así que supuso que sus compañeros estarían a punto de llegar. Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban cerradas, confirmándole que no había llegado ningún alumno.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Draco Malfoy desayunaba sentado en la parte izquierda del centro de la mesa de los alumnos. Incrédula se quedó parada, mirándolo. Tras la sorpresa inicial un leve cosquilleo se apodero de su cuerpo. Como si lo hubiese invocado, él levanto la cabeza y la miró. Una sarcástica, creída y sexy sonrisa fue dibujándose en su cara. Como diciéndole que sabía que era bien recibido. Contuvo el aire sin querer, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos grises que sin darse cuenta había anhelado ver.

-¿Todo bien señorita Granger?-le preguntó la profesora McGonagall a su espalda.

Dio un respingo al oír su voz.

-Sí. Todo bien. Solo estaba pensando.-le explicó sonriendo con apuro.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza mientras pasaba delante de ella para ir a sentarse con los demás profesores que ya ocupaban su sitio.

Un tanto nerviosa se dirigió a la mesa común mientras repasaba mentalmente la ropa que hoy se había puesto. Un vestido de algodón y color morado, sin más adornos que cinco pequeños botones en mitad del redondo y recatado escote, que caía flojo hasta la mitad del muslo. Como hacía frio se puso una chaqueta gordita de lana gris perla que le llegaba un poco más abajo que el bordillo del vestido. Unas gruesas medias altas hasta más arriba de la rodilla negras, (como las que solía usar cuando llevaba el uniforme) y unos zapatos de tacón bajos también en negro. Un precioso camafeo colgaba por debajo de sus pechos. El pelo se lo había dejado rizado con sus suaves ondas y no se había puesto maquillaje. Segura de que estaba presentable tomó asiento en el sitio que acostumbraba usar, en el centro de la mesa. Sabía que él la había estado observando porque había sentido su mirada durante el trayecto, así que lejos de acobardarse levantó la mirada para enfrentarle. Los ojos de él brillaban con ese brillo tan peligroso que Hermione ya había aprendido a desear tanto como a temer.

-Granger.-le saludó el con voz ronca aunque arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal al escuchar su voz. Se quedó mirándolo intensamente sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada disfrutando del calor que se extendía por cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

De repente se imagino besándolo. Recordó vívidamente lo que era ser besada por él. Sus labios, su boca, su lengua. Los ojos de Draco se volvieron plata fundida devolviéndole la mirada de deseo que ella le estaba dando. Las risas del resto de los alumnos interrumpieron el silencioso e intenso intercambio.

Tras la interrupción, él siguió bebiendo el café ignorándola. Los chicos se sentaron en la parte derecha de la mesa lo más alejados posibles de ella y Malfoy. Decidida a actuar con normalidad tomó la cafetera que había sobre la mesa. Cogió la servilleta y la colocó en el regazo, después se sirvió una taza de café con un poco de leche, tomó un cruasán y lo abrió a la mitad para extender un poco de mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. Desayunó algo acelerada y prácticamente corriendo regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Nada más atravesar la puerta se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. ¿Debería dejarme llevar…o apartarme de la boca del lobo?

Pensó en Cormac y en los otros chicos que se habían mostrado interesados en ella. Todos educados, buenos chicos, no le llevaban la contraría y eran extremadamente respetuosos a la hora de acercarse a ella o tocarla. Les atrae mi físico, pero les asustan las mujeres con pensamientos propios y carácter fuerte. Desean una novia modosa que hable a media voz y les dé la razón en todo. Que se modulen a sus deseos.

Dejó escapar un suspiró, ella definitivamente no era así.

Al medio día no bajo a comer. Se quedó estudiando e intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas al tema de Malfoy. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Pero por la noche ya con hambre, decidió bajar al comedor. Cuando entró, los chicos ya estaban sentados en un extremo de la mesa. La saludaron todos y ella respondió de igual manera antes de sentarse en el extremo opuesto.

Acababan de servir la cena, cuando Malfoy entró por la puerta del comedor. Vestido con una túnica verde oscuro casi negro, un pantalón negro a juego con un jersey y unos zapatos en el mismo color. Respiró flojito y se negó de un modo algo infantil a levantar la mirada. Pero si pensaba que así se iba a evitar los problemas, se equivocaba.

Levantó la vista espantada al darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba sentándose en frente suya. El sonreía con una mueca de superioridad esculpida en la cara. Sin darle importancia ni apartar la mirada de la suya, tomó la servilleta y la colocó en su regazo. Hermione parpadeo varias veces seguidas sin dar crédito. Miró a su izquierda donde comían los otros estudiantes, como eran muy jóvenes no eran conscientes del momento que se estaba produciendo a su lado, sin embargo, por las miradas que sentía en su nuca estaba segura de que los profesores si la estaban mirando.

Volvió su atención a Malfoy que se servía crema de zanahoria. El empezó a tomar el primer plato en absoluto silencio. Con una altiva sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de la de ella. Enfadada por su desfachatez, e incómoda por la extraña situación que él había creado, tomó bruscamente el cucharón de la misma crema y se sirvió dispuesta a cenar... sin embargo según fueron pasando los minutos esas sensaciones se desvanecieron. Sin querer, reparó en pequeños detalles que hasta el momento nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver de cerca. Ya en la brasería había podido observar que Malfoy realmente disfrutaba la comida. Comía despacio y sin ningún tipo de prisa, disfrutaba de cada cucharada, de cada sorbo del zumo de calabaza, masticando con actitud relajada y saboreando lo que tomaba. El segundo plato consistió en chuletas de cordero con puré de patatas y guisantes. Otra vez, le sorprendió ver como cortaba en pequeños pedazos la carne, tomaba una pequeña porción de puré y unos pocos guisantes y los comía. Tan centrada estaba mirando su boca que no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy se estaba dando cuenta.

Al verlo sonreír, se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta, rápidamente y algo ruborizada se puso a comer.

-No eres muy buena compañía.-le comentó el de repente sin venir a cuento, arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione levantó la cabeza sorprendida de oírle hablar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó boquiabierta.

-No eres muy buena compañía.- repitió sin mirarla mientras cortaba más carne.

Ella giró la cabeza inclinándola hacía la derecha.

-Estás lenta hoy, sabelotodo. Y yo que, inocentemente, creyendo que me ibas a hablar sin parar y podría que mandarte callar. Y resulta que no sabes dar una buena conversación a tu acompañante…no, definitivamente no eres una buena compañía.-le soltó antes de meterse el tenedor en la boca.

Enderezo la espalda en la silla mientras la sangre le ardía en las venas.

-Eres tú una compañía maravillosa. Un conversador nato, vamos. Si no has dejado de comer desde que te sentaste.- rebatió molesta por su comentario.

Draco la miró abriendo los ojos y poniendo una falsa mueca de sorprendido.

-Lo lamento. ¿Deseabas que mantuviésemos una conversación? Lo siento come libros, debiste decírmelo antes de que empezase a hacer mi buena acción del año. Espera al año que viene y recuérdamelo haber si tienes más suerte.-

-Tu buena acc….-empezó indignada.

-Si mi buena acción del año. Estamos a finales de diciembre y todavía no había cometido un acto de caridad este año. Cuando te vi aquí tirada, vi mi oportunidad.- se burló mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿Tirada? ¿Tirada? Para tu información no estaba tirada. Me gusta sentarme sola. Sin que me moleste nadie. Y no seas mentiroso, te sentaste aquí para molestarme. Tú no sabrías lo que es una obra de caridad ni aunque te cayese en la cabeza. Además, te informo, de que sentarte sin pedir permiso delante de una persona que no te ha invitado, es una verdadera grosería.-le espetó enfada.

El sonrió levantando la ceja y cuando acabo de masticar, le recordó con arrogancia. –No pareció importarte mucho que me apareciese sin ser invitado en el campo de Quidditch, o en el pasillo.-

La ligereza de su tono la calló rápidamente, consiguiendo que el rubor se extendiese por sus mejillas, tomó el tenedor y empezó a comer obviando el comentario.

-Vaya…me parece que estoy siendo grosero otra vez. ¿Acaso he elegido un tema del que te incomode hablar?-se burló apartando el plato y apoyando el codo en la mesa para apoyar la barbilla en la mano.

Apretó más los cubiertos en la mano mientras cortaba y mantenía la vista obcecadamente en su plato.

-No me lo puedo creer.-se jacto él con un tono sorprendido. Ella levantó la cabeza sin poder evitar la curiosidad. –He encontrado la manera de hacer callar a la insufrible sabelotodo.-

-No hay nada que tú digas o hagas que evite que yo me exprese con libertad, hurón.-le dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Nada?-le preguntó mientras sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

-No, nada.-le respondió mientras comía.

-¿Estas absolutamente segura?-inquirió inclinando la cabeza un poco hacía la izquierda.

-Absolutamente.-le contestó con valentía haciendo honor a su casa. Pero fue decirlo para darse cuenta de que lo había hecho a propósito para tenderle una encerrona.

Se quedó mirándola comer, otra vez en silencio y quebrándole los nervios. Pero cuando ella retiró su plato hacía el centro de la mesa para que desapareciese, su autocontrol estaba ya al límite.

-¿Qué?-le increpó.

-Estoy pensando…Para ti es una grosería hacer las cosas sin pedir permiso. Así que solucióname una duda. Si quiero llevarte de nuevo a ese pasillo, o al estadio de Quidditch ¿Cuál es la manera correcta de pedírtelo para que digas que sí?-preguntó él con un deje de burla.

Fue como un cubo de agua fría. De todas las cosas que esperaba que le dijese esa era de las pocas que no había previsto.

Pensó en decirle que no había nada en el mundo que pudiese hacer que volviese con él a esos sitios, pero en el fondo deseaba hacerlo.

-Salvo que haya un partido, no tengo en mente volver al estadio y en cuanto a ese pasillo no creo que vuelva a pasar por él.-mintió intentando poner voz de digna.

-Muy bonito el discurso. Es una pena que te hayas pasado gran parte de la comida babeando por mi.-se burló con presunción.

La incomodidad anterior dio paso a un nuevo enfado.

-En todo mi vida, he babeado yo por nadie, mucho menos por ti. Eres un creído. ¿Te crees que cualquier mujer que te mire más de un segundo ya está loca por ti?-reclamó intentando no levantar la voz para no dar un espectáculo.

-Básicamente esa es mi teoría, sí. Aunque siendo justo… excluyó a las mujeres invidentes. Estas tardan un poco más en caer rendidas porque necesitan escuchar mi voz.-declaró rotundamente mientras se echaba hacía atrás, para tomar una de las tazas que acababan de aparecer delante de ellos.

Mientras él se servía café y añadía una cucharada de azúcar, ella no salía de su asombro e indignación.

-Eres un creído…un…-empezó a insultarlo.

-Sí, sí, si… Un creído, un narcisista, un egocéntrico… etc. Ya me lo has dicho Granger, haz el favor de no aburrirme siempre con lo mismo.-se burló removiendo en café.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, el original. ¿Qué pasa, que cada vez que tú abres la boca se actualizan los diccionarios no?-ironizó mientras tomaba una tarta de chocolate y se tomaba una pedacito.

La malicia brillo en sus ojos grises antes de contestar.-Sin que sirva de precedente tienes razón, quizá me repita un poco, admito tu crítica. Probaré a dirigirme a ti con otras palabras. Déjame pensar.-fingiendo con ironía que pensaba, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café. –Haber que se me ocurre…-

Sus ojos brillaban de un modo muy peligroso y antes de que hablase, ya sabía por dónde iba a salir.

-Te parecería lo suficientemente original si te digo que quiero probar tu boca cuando acabes la tarta de chocolate.-le espetó como si nada antes de beber otro sorbo.

El estruendo de la cucharilla el caer contra el plato fue el único sonido que Hermione le dio en respuesta. Se quedó mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin dar crédito a su desvergonzado comentario mientras un intenso rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-¿Original o lo mejoro?-le tentó.

-No…-la voz le salió titubeante así que carraspeó para aclararla.- No hace falta que mejores nada porque es un comentario fuera de lugar.-le reprendió.

-¿Fuera de lugar? No lo creo. ¿Por qué?-se extraño.

-Para empezar, porque estamos en un sitio público y no es adecuado, porque cualquiera podría oírte y a mí no me gusta que nadie sepa cosas de me intimidad y porque es completamente inadecuado hacer ese tipo de comentarios a una mujer. -enumeró con lo que pretendía ser dignidad aunque incluso en sus oídos le sonó cursi.

-Uffff… marisabidilla hasta la medula, me aburres. ¿En qué clase de mundo se entiende como inadecuado decir a una mujer que quieres besarla?-demandó con un deje de pesadez.

-Malfoy habla en voz baja.-le reprendió con tono autoritario.- En cualquier mundo es inadecuado decir esas cosas en mitad de una comida donde hay más gente. Esas cosas son para momentos privados…para momentos íntimos… en soledad.-le explicó algo colorada.

Draco sonrió de medio lado. –Bien, en ese caso reformulo la pregunta. ¿Cuándo tendremos un momento privado para poder…ya sabes…ponernos íntimos?-preguntó burlándose.

-Malfoy.-se indignó abriendo los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué? Acabo de utilizar tu vocabulario.-protestó el fingiéndose indignado pero el brillo de sus ojos dejaba ver claramente lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Cállate. No utilices ninguna expresión y no me digas nada.-le ordenó mientras se recordaba que no podía hacer un escándalo en público.

-Con lo aburrida que eres, no entiendo como en los momentos privados eres tan…-

-Cállate o te echo un maleficio por debajo de la mesa.-siseó ella con los dientes apretados.

El sonrió con arrogancia mientras volvía a rellenarse la taza. – ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Te pone nerviosa que te lo recuerde o es que te gusta que te lo recuerde?-

-A mi no me gusta nada y no me pones nerviosa.-espetó tomando una cucharada de la olvidada tarta.

Draco volvió a sonreírle con malicia. –Quizás no es exactamente nerviosa la sensación que te provoco. –la picó.

La indignación y la vergüenza la golpearon como una bofetada.

-¿Y qué te provoco yo a ti? Porque te veo muy dispuesto a molestarme sobre ese…"tema" pero no te he oído decir nada.-le reprochó sintiéndose muy orgullosa por haberle dado un giro a la conservación, creyendo que lo había pillado.

Pero lejos de callarse, sonrió con satisfacción como si esa frase hubiese sido lo que había estado esperando.

-¿Sabes qué pasa? Que podría contestarte…pero me temo que volvería a ser grosero. ¿Por qué no te hago una demostración?- le ofreció con una maliciosa sonrisa.

_Mierda_. Pensó. Pero para evitar seguir por ese derrotero continuó comiendo la tarta sin decir nada.

Se dedicó durante un ratito a saborear el dulce postre y al no oírlo decir nada se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

Se sobresaltó al ver su penetrante mirada clavada en ella.

Su corazón saltó dentro del pecho y comenzó a latir.

-¿Esta buena?-le preguntó roncamente. El estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo la dejó relajada y a la expectativa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?-respondió un poco atontada.

-La tarta. ¿Está buena?-se explicó sin cambiar el tono y la expresión.

En vez de contestar movió la cabeza con un corto asentimiento. Les fue imposible apartar la mirada el uno de él otro, como dos imanes incapaces de dejar de atraerse.

-¿Vas a dejar que pruebe tu sabor?-musitó él.

Esas susurradas palabras llenaron su mente con sugerentes imágenes, dejando su cuerpo ardiendo.

En su cabeza resonó un sí. Pero fue incapaz de contestar.

-Cuando acabes de cenar, pienso salir detrás de ti, llevarte a un lugar oscuro y probar tu boca una y otra vez hasta que tu sabor sea el mío.-declaró con un tono de voz ronco mientras sus ojos grises la atravesaban, consiguiendo que se marease.

A pesar de la descarada declaración, él volvió a rellenarse la taza y continuó como si nada.

Su parte racional le decía que buscase una escusa para salir del comedor acompañada, su cuerpo le decía que disfrutase.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que era una mala idea, lo cierto es que le gustaba tener esa sensación de chica mala, de hacer algo que nadie pensaría que ella haría.

El fuego se propagó por su cuerpo a una velocidad que la dejó sin aire. Ya no pensó nada más. Quería saber si el cumpliría su amenaza. Se levantó sin prisa para no llamar la atención, y salió del Gran comedor hacía su sala común sin mirar atrás. Tomó un atajo para llegar antes y justó cuando iba a salir del estrecho y pequeño pasillo las antorchas se apagaron.

Se quedó paralizada en medio de la oscuridad y antes de que pudiese dar un paso, una mano grande y cálida la agarraba del antebrazo para acercarla hacia sí, tan solo un segundo antes de que él asaltara su boca. La lengua de Draco exploro su boca sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, ella subió las manos hasta su cuello y lo apretó más contra sí. Entregado en el beso, solo podía probar su boca una y otra vez hasta sentir como a su alrededor todo daba vueltas. Ella, bajó las manos por su cuello hasta su espalda y se cogió con fuerza a él. Gimieron dentro del beso cuando sus cuerpos chocaron el uno contra el otro, y con rapidez la dirigió hacía la pared para tener algo en lo que apoyarse que les diese más libertad. Sin vergüenza y amparada por la oscuridad metió las manos bajo su jersey y acarició su espalda. Él metió las suyas bajó el vestido para acariciar sus muslos con una mano y su trasero con la otra. Sin perder un segundo, deslizó los labios por su mejilla hasta su cuello. El intenso gemido con el que le recompenso puso los instintos de Draco a flor de piel y cuando iba a pasar a la siguiente fase…

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó la voz del conserje en el pasillo contiguo.

Al momento se quedaron paralizados, pero debían de haber hecho más ruido del que pensaban porque los pasos del conserje iban directamente hacía ellos.

-Vete.-le ordenó él mientras iba hacía donde estaba el otro hombre. Sin parar a pensar hizo lo que él le decía y se apresuro hacía su sala común en dirección contraria.

**Contarme que tal. Que me muero de impaciencia. Besos**.


	22. EL FIN DE LAS VACACIONES

_Hola mis amores. Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes me alegro muchísimo de que os este gustando tanto mi ff. Gracias también por pasaros y sumaros a mi blog de belleza (__) y a mi twitter (__ AlexiaRinaldi__). Soys las mejores. Os adoro._

_Nuevo capitulo ya me diréis que os parece._

_**Capitulo 21 El fin de las vacaciones**_

El día del regreso de los estudiantes fue, para el gusto de Hermione, demasiado pronto. La vuelta de sus compañeros suponía el fin del mini affaire que estaba teniendo con Malfoy.

Desde su llegada, su rutina se había alterado imperceptiblemente pero, y aunque nunca lo reconociese en voz alta, cada día ansiaba más esas alteraciones.

Como todos los días bajaba a desayunar, Malfoy se sentaba lejos de ella. Desayunaban en silencio, cada uno leyendo su periódico y sin dirigirse la mirada. Luego ella iba a la biblioteca, estudiaba, leía y consultaba libros.

Al mediodía bajaba a comer, cada uno en su sitio, pero con pequeñas diferencias respecto a la comida anterior. El silencio indiferente del desayuno, era sutilmente transformado por un silencio tenso, interrumpido por esquivas y fugaces miradas siempre asegurándose de no ser vistos por el contrario. Ella fingía calma, pero era perfectamente consciente de cuando su mirada se clava en ella, su piel se ponía de gallina y sentía un hormigueo en la nuca.

Normalmente apresuraba la comida para huir de su atrayente aura. A veces se encontraban durante la tarde pero ella procuraba desaparecer lo más pronto posible, se ocupaba leyendo y visitando a Dobby y Hagrid. Los días pasaban más o menos tranquilos aunque, a veces cuando coincidían en la biblioteca o en algún pasillo, se lanzaban dardos envenenados a la menor oportunidad o discutían por cualquier cosa, porque al parecer el rubio tenía como hobby, tratar de desquiciarla.

No podía entender como discutiendo tanto, teniendo ideas tan distintas, teniendo personalidades tan opuestas, podía resultarle tan rematadamente atrayente.

Ella no se consideraba una persona caprichosa, ni siquiera de niña había pedido demasiadas cosas. Pero desde hacía cuatro días tenía un deseo, tan poderoso e intenso como jamás hubiese imaginado.

Ella, que se consideraba el sumun de la racionalidad, una persona íntegra e impertérrita. Ella, que defendía los derechos de los menos favorecidos, que se enervaba antes las injusticias… esa persona, era la misma que se estremecía cuando recordaba las caricias que su némesis le regalaba.

Cada noche sin excepción, mientras cenaban, fijaba su mirada en la suya, sabía que no era posible, y lo negaría hasta su muerte, pero cuando sus ojos resbalaban por su figura, sentía como si le estuviese acariciando la piel. La temperatura de su cuerpo iba subiendo lentamente, haciéndola incapaz de pensar en otra cosa… cenaban con calma… disfrutaban del ritual… cada bocado, cada sorbo, cada gesto estaba destinado a seducirse…todo parecía erótico cuando él estaba presente.

Cuando terminaban empezaba la noche… daba igual el pasillo que tomara, o lo pronto o tarde que saliese del comedor, él la encontraba, la tomaba entre sus brazos, la arrastraba hacia la oscuridad y la besaba.

Beso a beso sus diferencias iban cayendo una detrás de otra, sus disputas perdían sentido y las distancia que les separaban se desvanecía en el aire. Como un imán que se ve atraído por el metal, como el sílex que al chocar enciende la llama, como los rayos rasgando el aire durante una tormenta. Así se sentía cuando estaba con él. Atraída, ardiente y definitivamente explosiva.

Era consciente de que no era su estado natural, de que no era lo más inteligente, pero una parte irracional y definitivamente terca de su personalidad se resistía a acabar con aquello.

Cada noche sus besos subían de intensidad…cada noche sus manos memorizaban su cuerpo…cada noche las caricias se volvían más atrevidas…más indiscretas…más adictivas.

Como si de un sueño se tratase sabía que tenía que llegar al final. Su mente racional sabía que era mejor así, que le vendría bien el influjo de sus amigos para separarse de él y mantenerla ocupada.

Pero su parte más privada como mujer le susurraba al oído que esa era la última noche…

Así que antes de bajar a cenar aquella noche, dio vueltas por su habitación.

Se dio un largo baño, con agua perfumada. Al salir se secó con una esponjosa toalla y se fue hacia a la habitación para extenderse, como siempre, crema hidratante, pero como era noche especial utilizo la que tenía el mismo olor que su perfume. Hidratada y con una piel súper suave trasteo por su armario buscando la ropa que se iba a poner.

No quería nada obvio que hiciese a Malfoy pensar que se había vestido con algún tipo de intención. No estaba acostumbrada a preocuparse en extremo por ese tipo de cosas, ni sabía cómo vestirse para ese tipo de situaciones así que finalmente, utilizando el sentido común, se decidió por algo discreto.

Un pantalón negro ajustado en las piernas, fabricado en una suave tela con la cintura baja. Blusa de manga larga en color rosa palo, flojita hasta por debajo de las caderas, estilo baby doll, que se abrochaba con pequeños botones de perlas de arriba abajo en la parte delantera, cerrándose arras del cuello con un lazo lateral. Para darle un aspecto más femenino a su look, añadió unos zapatos con tacón de chupete de punta redonda del mismo tono que su camisa.

No se maquilló demasiado para no parecer muy obvia, tan solo utilizo rímel transparente para las pestañas, haciéndolas más juntas y espesas.

Para no recargar el conjunto solo se puso un hermoso solitario, alianza de oro blanco con un diamante redondo engarzado.

Se recogió el pelo en una desenfadada y floja trenza hacia el lado izquierdo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los pechos. Se miró al espejo críticamente, para encontrarse con el reflejo de una mujer natural y sensual a partes iguales.

Satisfecha de su aspecto, bajo al Gran comedor echa un verdadero manojo de nervios. Se detuvo frente a las puertas, tenía dos opciones, irse y olvidarse del tema o entrar y disfrutar por última vez antes de que la realidad la golpeara. Sin pensar un segundo más entró en el comedor, al fin y al cabo, el sombrero la había puesto en Gryffindor. ¿No?

Se encontró a todos los ocupantes del castillo, ya en sus lugares, esperando para disfrutar de la última cena vacacional. El no estaba. Más relajada, caminó hacía su lugar habitual. Acababa de tomar asiento, cuando él hizo su aparición. Como de costumbre iba vestido de negro. Zapatos negros de piel, pantalón y camisa negra a juego con una túnica verde musgo con ribetes de plata. Elegante e indiferente, caminó con decisión hasta llegar a su altura, para tomar asiento frente a ella.

Boquiabierta se le quedó mirando mientras colocaba la servilleta en el regazo.

El momento, se vio interrumpido cuando tres soperas aparecieron delante de ellos. Una contenía crema de espárragos, otra crema de verduras y la ultima sopa de pescado. Después de pensar un instante se decidió por la sopa de pescado mientras que Malfoy se servía de la de verduras. Una vez más en completo silencio, tomaron el primer plato, sus miradas se encontraban, se buscaban y sus cuerpos se estremecían violentamente cuando estas chocaban.

Para el segundo plato aparecieron dos grandes bandejas. Una con rosbif, verduras cocidas y puré de patatas y otra con pastel de ruibarbo. Muy nerviosa, intento no mirar demasiado hacia el frente sirviéndose un poco de rosbif. El hizo lo mismo. Según pasaban los minutos más y más nerviosa se sentía, sentía el latido de su corazón descontrolado y le temblaban ligeramente las manos. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que pasaría al final de la cena.

-Basta.-le ordenó el rubio de repente rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó nerviosa, no esperaba que él hablase.

-Que dejes de pensar sabelotodo. Puedo oír tu cerebro trabajando desde aquí y me está produciendo dolor de cabeza.-le dijo sin apartar la vista del plato.

La sorpresa dio paso a la indignación. – Alguna personas, no son capaces de dejar la mente en blanco, porque tenemos muchas cosas en las que pensar.- replicó con retintín.

El levantó la cabeza para mirarla mientras una sardónica sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-¿A si? ¿Y en que estabas pensando que sea tan importante?- inquirió socarronamente.

Ella tragó saliva, por supuesto no iba a desvelar sus pensamientos.

-En… cosas… del colegio.-titubeo mientras la mirada de él se clavaba en la suya.

-¿Del colegio? ¿No tienes nada más interesante en que pensar que en las clases?- se burló mientras seguía comiendo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.-replicó molesta.

-¿Cómo cuales?- le interrogó.

-Pues…en…libros…en…pintura…en…música…en…-divagó levemente sonrojada.

Malfoy sonrió con una mueca de superioridad y una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Así que desde que la cena empezó has estado pensando en… pintura, libros y música. Patético incluso para ti Granger.-

-No es patético es…-empezó ella enfadada.

-Lo que es patético es que seas tan mala mentirosa Granger.-le espetó él retirando el plato hacía el centro de la mesa, para que este desapareciese.

Los colores se le subieron al momento, la había cazado en otra mentira. _¿Cómo es posible que siempre me coja? _

-Di la verdad. Llevas toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que va a pasar después de la cena. ¿A que si?- la mirada profunda de él y el sutil cambio de tono, a uno más ronco hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese.

-No. Porque no hay nada que pensar, no va a pasar nada.-afirmó con un tono que pretendía ser seguro y autoritario. Fracasó estrepitosamente, por supuesto, porque ambos sabían que era una gran mentira.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo definimos entonces lo que ha estado pasando estos últimos cuatro días?- le preguntó el con un desapasionado interés.

-Pues…no lo definimos. No lo hablamos… es un tema olvidado…pasado.-le dijo ella apartando su plato también.

-Yo no lo creo. De hecho no pienso olvidar nada, ni considerarlo pasado y por supuesto hablare del tema cuando se me antoje.- declaró.

-Estoy harta de decirte que el mundo no se compone de ti solo y no es en función a lo que quieras.-le dijo enfadada por su infantil y narcisista comportamiento.

-El mundo funciona tal y como yo desee y por ahora, eso te incluye. Por supuesto no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Es un interés pasajero, hasta que se me pase.- expuso con tranquilidad.

Su orgullo la obligó a levantar la cabeza y enfrentar su mirada con fiereza.

-Lo mismo digo.-le dijo con la voz contenida por el enfado.

Draco sonrió mientras giraba la cabeza a la izquierda.

-Vamos Granger, no te pongas así. Me parece que los dos sabemos que esto tiene un límite. ¿Por qué no podemos disfrutarlo, sin promesas, sin ataduras ni complicaciones? Los dos somos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber el tipo de…, vamos a llamarlo relación a falta de una palabra mejor, podemos tener. Y este…acuerdo, en particular, es beneficioso para ambos.-explicó con calma.

El tono tranquilo y pausado sorprendió a Hermione. Estaba exponiendo sus encuentros como si se tratase de un negocio o un acuerdo comercial. De una manera fría e impersonal. No se imaginaba una manera peor de describir sus ardientes encuentros.

-El problema…o mejor uno de los problemas es que yo no soy esa clase de chica Malfoy. Yo quiero…- empezó ella incapaz de callarse.

-Se perfectamente que clase de mujer eres, sabelotodo. Y ya sé que lo quieres todo, ya me lo has dicho. Pero ya te dije que eso no tenía sentido es una manera estúpida de racionalizar, el mundo no es así. Hombres y mujeres se tratan de ese modo, se gustan y disfrutan. A veces durante unos minutos y otras veces dura años. Es muy simple. La sola idea de que un hombre se conforme con una sola mujer es estúpida y antinatural.- el tono que empleó, serio y convencido le dijo que aquello era realmente lo que pensaba.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos diciéndole que hablaba con convicción.

- Entonces, según tú ¿Todos los matrimonios o relaciones serias se engañan mutuamente?-preguntó intrigada preguntándose qué clase de matrimonio tendrían sus padres para que él tuviese ese pensamiento.

-No exactamente. Creo que por naturaleza los hombres no nos conformamos con una sola mujer, lo que pasa es que no todos pueden permitirse ser infieles. Los hay que son fieles porque sus posibilidades sociales o su aspecto físico no se lo permiten o bien por cobardía de ser descubiertos. No es mi caso, todas las mujeres con las que estoy saben lo que busco, si ellas quieren formar novelas rosas sobre príncipes encantados conmigo como protagonista es su problema, no el mío, soy sincero.-explicó mientras se servía café de la cafetera que había aparecido enfrente.

Pese a la dureza de sus palabras, su exposición si encajaba con la idea que se había hecho de Malfoy y su universo.

-¿No crees que son unas ideas un poco frívolas?-preguntó con mucha curiosidad echando el azúcar en su café y removiendo.

- No, creo que es peor vivir engañado. Lo cierto es que las mujeres solo buscan un hombre guapo del que presumir, o un hombre rico que las mantenga, o un hombre influyente que les den una buena posición, o simplemente uno que les saque del control paterno. Buscan hasta que encuentran el que se ajuste en sus necesidades y posibilidades, para ello utilizan lo único que tienen para conseguirlo. El sexo.- por como hablaba estaba claro que tenía una idea muy pobre de lo que era una relación. O por lo menos de la imagen que ella tenía sobres las relaciones.

-¿Vamos que para ti una relación, se basaría en que ella estuviese callada mientras tú te acuestas con quien te dé la gana, pero que juntos deis la imagen de familia perfecta?-inquirió con escepticismo antes de beber un sorbo de café.

-Básicamente sí. Mientras ella mantenga las formas y me dé un heredero todo irá bien.-le confirmó.- Pero para eso faltan muchos años, de momento solo pienso en divertirme y disfrutar y como ya dije, de momento eso te incluye.-finalizó dándole otro sorbo al café mientras la miraba fijamente.

-El caso, es si a mí me interesa.-le espetó ella mirándolo con una mueca de superioridad.

El sonrió confiado. –No me hagas avergonzarte recordándote las cuatro últimas noches.-

El rubor le subió a las mejillas en un segundo, provocando una intensa diversión en él Slytherin.

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?-le preguntó cambio el tono, por uno un poco más ronco.

Los ojos de Hermione chispearon un segundo antes de ponerse a la defensiva cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con severidad.

-No quiero que me recuerdes nada. No es algo tan memorable como para tener que recordar.-

Como respuesta, él se inclinó un poco hacía delante en la mesa mirándola fijamente y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno si tan poco impresionantes te han parecido las últimas noches… ¿Por qué no intentamos hacer algo memorable hoy?- la tentación impresa en sus palabras hizo que se le erizara la piel.

Draco se dio cuenta de la lucha interna que la prefecta estaba librando así que decidió hacérselo un poco más difícil… quería llevarla a su terreno…quería acostarse con ella… lo necesitaba.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos?…los dos tenemos que volver a nuestra vida diaria…y los dos sabemos que esto no es compatible…Disfrutémoslo hoy.-la tentó.

Hermione no se había perdido ni uno solo de sus gestos… ella quería lo que él podía ofrecerle…y saber que podía descontrolarse…inhibirse y que no hubiese consecuencias…era tan tentador…

-Supongamos…por suponer que digo que si… ¿Qué es lo que estaría aceptando?-preguntó en voz baja queriendo saber a qué se exponía.

-Estaría aceptando a un pase privado en primera clase al paraíso. Con total garantía de privacidad.-declaró mirándole fijamente.

-Eres un creído.-le dijo echándose hacia detrás y devolviéndole una severa mirada.

-Gracias ¿Eso es un si Granger?-inquirió sonriéndole con sensualidad.

-Ultima noche y no hablaremos del tema jamás.- declaró.

Como respuesta el asintió mientras devoraba sus labios con la mirada.

-Te espero en la sexta planta, en él pequeño pasillo que hay más al sur. En la ventana del fondo.-le dijo levemente sonrosada mientras se levantaba para irse.

El no le contestó, se le quedó mirando mientras abandonaba la habitación, pensando en cómo se sentiría el acostarse con Hermione Granger.

_Contarme que tal. En un par de días el momentazo. Besos._


	23. LUNA LLENA

Hola mis amores. Tengo que confesar que este capítulo me costó un montón escribirlo. Pero no acababa de convencerme. Así que he necesitado tiempo para hacerlo perfecto. Y ahora si os lo subo con el convencimiento de haber hecho lo mejor que se.

Quiero dar las gracias a los nuevos por dejarme mensajes y a todos los que me dejáis emails y me seguís por twitter. Soy los mejores. Os adoro y a vosotros es a los que dedico este capítulo.

Con muchísimo cariño.

Alexía. Besos.

_**Capitulo 22 Luna llena**_

"Estoy loca" "Completamente loca". Se decía sin parar mientras iba al lugar que ella misma había elegido. "Esto es una locura." "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Debería…."

Pensaba a unos pocos metros de llegar a la ventana, pero sus pensamientos fueron violentamente sesgados, al sentir una mano en el codo que la obligó a darse la vuelta, mientras otra mano la agarraba de la cintura acercándole a él e impidiendo que se escapase. El aire se le escapo del pecho al sentir su cuerpo chocar contra el suyo. Apenas, tuvo un segundo para respirar antes de que su boca fuese invadida. Sus manos se movieron automáticamente, la derecha a su nuca y la izquierda a su espalda.

Separó los labios para permitirle el acceso, el no se hizo de rogar y recorrió milímetro a milímetro cada rincón de su boca. Hermione gimió dentro del beso, sin poder evitarlo y que, además con el paso de las noches se había dado cuenta de que a él le gustaba. Sus lenguas se enlazaban, sus manos desesperadas, buscaban la manera de acercarse más y la temperatura de sus cuerpos subía de un modo alarmante. Él empezó a besarle el cuello arrancándole un intenso gemido, que consiguió que el libido de Draco que ya de por si estaba en auge, se desbordase. La empotró contra la pared al lado de la ventana para morderle el cuello con desenfrenó y después pasarle la lengua con rapidez, recibiendo como recompensa sus apasionados jadeos.

Hermione sentía la cabeza ida. "La última noche". Le susurraba una voz enardecida dentro de su cabeza. El recordatorio de que era la última noche, y las apasionadas acciones del rubio la llevaron a hacer lo que había deseado hacer durante todos esos días.

Mareada, llevo las manos a su cuello apretándose más contra él buscando sus labios y dándole un intenso beso. Si a eso se le podía llamar beso, porque más que besar, lo estaba devorando, quería devorarlo porque sentía su piel arder y su cuerpo tensarse, y sabía que él, era el único antídoto.

Dejo que sus manos resbalasen por su cuello, hacia la parte del pecho que los botones desabrochados de su camisa dejaban al descubierto. Impaciente, empezó a desabrocharlos mientras él excitado, volvía a devorar su cuello. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando llegó al último botón y se apresuró a abrirle la camisa. Gimió excitada al ver su pecho, no tenía los músculos excesivamente marcados pero si muy tonificados con unos pectorales firmes y un abdomen liso y duro. Sin pensar, comenzó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Draco, que jadeaba apasionadamente en su oído, mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel expuesta. Ansioso, la pegó más a la pared, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella con ferocidad, para mostrarle su grado de excitación. Hermione jadeo bruscamente cuando sintió la erección de él apretándose contra su vientre. Y respondió buscando su boca para volver a asaltarlo. Estaba mareada, excitada y necesitaba mucho más.

Él gimió enfebrecido al ver la manera de responder de ella. Rompió el beso y buscó su mirada, tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos, la trenza desecha, las mejillas coloradas y sus ojos dorados brillando en oro fundido. Se había acostado con muchas mujeres pero jamás había estado tan excitado. Jamás una mujer le había parecido tan deseable.

Sin romper el contacto visual alargó la mano derecha hasta el lazo de su blusa. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y con deliberada lentitud tiró de él para deshacerlo y así poder pasar a desabrocharle los botones. Lo hizo muy despacio…porque quería excitarla… porque necesitaba calmarse… porque con cada botón ella le regalaba un jadeo; para cuando acabó estaba tan excitado que le dolía y la respiración de ella no era más que un errático sonido. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima abrió la blusa. Un sensual y elaborado sujetador de encaje negro contenía sus pechos, que subían y bajan eróticamente con cada fuerte respiración. La sugerente imagen le arrancó un ardiente gemido, la deseaba tanto que dolía.

Se abalanzó sobre ella como un animal salvaje, besándola profundamente, mordiendo su cuello y bajando con su lengua hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos mientras, con sus manos, los acariciaba sin darle descanso. Volvió a besarla aprovechando para presionarse contra ella y aliviar la tensión que se acumulaba en su sexo. Si creyó que ella iba a apartarse, estaba otra vez, tremendamente equivocado. Ella alzó la pierna derecha y la enganchó en su pantorrilla buscando un mayor contacto, que Draco, totalmente ido le dio, agarrándola del muslo y frotándose intensamente contra su sexo. El intenso gemido que emitió ella, le hizo perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

La tomó por la cintura, levantándola en peso para hacer que enredase sus piernas en sus caderas y la apoyó contra la pared para empezar a empujar su erección contra su sexo como si la estuviera penetrando. Ella jadeaba en su oído, y le mordía el cuello una y otra vez.

-Tócame.-le susurró contra la sensibilizada piel de su cuello.-Tócame.-repitió gimiendo en su oído.

Nublado por el deseo, se movió hacía el banco que había bajo la ventana, sentándose con ella encima con cada pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Su mano fue hacía un pecho para bajar la copa del sujetador y sin perder un segundo meterse su pezón en la boca y empezar a chuparlo. Ella gimió desatada agarrándose a su cuello y afianzando las rodillas en el banco para poder bajar sus caderas y frotarse contra él con fuerza. La boca de él obraba maravillas en sus pechos, besándolos con devoción, lamiéndolos con intensos lametazos y chupándolos como si fueran el manjar más exquisito.

Sin dejar de acariciarla, él le agarró las caderas y la hizo bajar un poco más para frotarse con más fuerza.

–Mas fuerte.-le jadeó el al oído. –Mas rápido.- le ordenó antes de acariciar sus pechos desnudos con las manos mientras volvía a atacar su cuello.

Ella gimió sin control mientras le obedecía y se agarraba a sus hombros y a su cuello.

La inquieta boca del Slytherin volvió a sus pechos mientras sus manos bajaban a su trasero para ayudarla a moverse sobre él.

Apenas unos minutos después, el orgasmo los barrió a ambos con tanta intensidad que Draco se dejó caer hacía atrás contra la ventana con ella desplomada sobre su pecho.

Según su respiración se normalizaba Hermione empezó a ser consciente de la situación. Estaba tumbada sobre el pecho de Draco Malfoy, con sus pechos apretados contra el pecho de él, las piernas separadas a los lados de su cadera y la ropa interior empapada. Pensó con rapidez en la mejor manera de salir de allí con dignidad, pero se dio cuenta que no había ninguna posibilidad.

Así que hizo lo que mejor le pareció, tomó los extremos de la blusa y se tapo lo mejor que pudo para que no se le viese nada. (Sabía que era una tontería dada la situación, pero no pudo evitarlo.) Rápidamente se separó de él y se apresuró en mezclarse con las sombras para volver a la sala común. El no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. Se quedó en la misma posición, tumbado hacía atrás, mirando hacía la luna sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

Hermione se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación con el corazón todavía desbocado. Una parte de ella estaba espantada por haber llegado hasta allí con Draco Malfoy pero, otra estaba en el limbo. Acaba de tener su primera experiencia sexual y sin lugar a dudas había superado todas sus expectativas.

Siempre había pensado que su primera experiencia sexual sería humillante, poco satisfactoria, y dolorosa. Claro que eso era porque había asumido que la penetración sería su primer encuentro. Sonrió pensando en lo inocente que había sido. Ni siquiera le hizo falta desnudarse, para que el Slytherin le proporcionase la experiencia más increíble que habría podido imaginar en toda su vida.

Tembló al recordar sus besos y sus caricias así que, decidida a no romper la burbuja, fue a darse un baño rápido para meterse en cama.

A la mañana siguiente…

Hermione gimió con gustó cuando un rayo de sol le dio en la cara. Removió las piernas y se estiró como un gato mientras giraba hacía la derecha para ver el despertador.

-Oh no…-se lamentó en voz baja al ver que pasaban de las doce de la mañana. El tren llegaba sobre la una y quería ir a recoger a Harry en la estación.

A toda velocidad, se dio una ducha y eligió con rapidez la ropa que se pondría. Se detuvo un instante al pasar delante del espejo y comprobar que tenía una marca morada en el lado derecho del cuello, abrió los ojos con espanto y se martirizó por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pasó los dedos corazón e índice por encima distraídamente. El intenso estremecimiento que sacudió su cuerpo, la hizo apoyarse en el lavabo...casi podía sentir los labios de él cuando la marcó. El destello del reloj que había sobre la repisa la devolvió a la realidad. Llegaba tarde.

-¿En serio quien te lo hizo? Porque por el tamaño de la marca yo también quiero.-le picó Zabini mientras echaban a andar con calma por la estación, para dar tiempo que los demás estudiantes emprendieran el camino hacia el castillo y así salir de camino al pueblo.

-Tú no quieres nada.-le espetó con el mal humor empezando a aflorar por la insistencia de su amigo en saber con quién había estado.

-Vale. Mensaje captado. Vas a repetir y la quieres para ti. Pero cuando te canses acuérdate de pasármela.-le indicó riéndose. – Bueno…cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo es que volviste antes de tiempo a la escuela?-se interesó.

-Simplemente no me apetecía. Mi padre quería acudir a la fiesta de fin de año que organizaban los Parkinson.-le explicó parándose para dejar pasar a un grupo de chicas de séptimo de Ravenclaw y echarles una buena ojeada, recibiendo a cambio risitas y aleteos de pestañas.

-Mmm… ¿Crees que era una de las ideas de emparejamiento de los padres de Pansy?-adivinó.

-Supongo que sí. Deduzco que tú tampoco fuiste.-

-No. Pasé el fin de año en Cornualles con unos amigos de mi madre.-le dijo Blaise con ese tonito de regodeo que Draco tan bien conocía.

-Sociabilizando supongo.-le dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Yo soy un caballero y no hablo de esas cosas. Pero lo que puedo decirte es que ahora tengo tres nuevas amigas…tres amigas que conocí a la vez…muy… pero que muy intensamente.-le dijo intentando aparentar seriedad.

Draco sonrió de medio lado. Iba a contestarle cuando una chica entró corriendo, en la ya prácticamente vacía estación, pasó como una exhalación por su lado mientras ambos se giraban para ver que era tan importante para hacer correr a Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter caminaba apresuradamente hacía ella con los brazos abiertos, ella los abrió también para darle un enorme abrazo. Harry la levantó en peso y dio dos vueltas con ella en brazos.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó él cuando la bajó sin dejar de sonreír al recibir un torrente de sonoros y cortos besos en su mejilla.

-Genial. ¿Qué tal todo por casa de los señores Weasley?-le preguntó mientras recolocaba el bolso cruzado en la cadera.

-Bien, pero tuvimos un invitado inesperado. El ministro de magia se presento con Percy en casa.-le dijo con un deje de irritación que le dejó claro que la visita no había sido agradable.

-Después de tantos meses insistiéndole a Dumbledore por fin encontró la manera de abordarte.-razonó. -¿Y qué tal?-

-Resumen: Quiere convertirme en una marioneta, que salga y entre del ministerio para fingir que apruebo su política y aparentar normalidad.-le contó molesto.

-Supongo que tu le dijiste lo mucho que te gustaba la idea.-adivinó sonriendo.

-Aja. Me acusó de ser fiel a Dumbledore y le dije que sí. Se fue indignado, dejándome con el corazón roto.-se burló mientras echaba a andar riéndose y echándole el brazo sobre los hombres. Hermione se sumó a sus carcajadas agarrándose de su cintura y echando a andar hacía la salida lateral que era la más cercana.

-Otra vez juntos y asolas.-le comentó Zabini, que había estado mirando.

Draco no le contestó, había mirado la escena con mucha atención. Llevaba el pelo completamente liso y suelto, en el rostro ni una gota de maquillaje, ni siquiera se había puesto pendientes como único adorno el relicario que acostumbraba a llevar. Era obvio que se sentía tan cómoda con Potter que no necesitaba arreglarse. No había más que mirar la ropa informal que se había puesto. Botines grises de piel, pantalón azul vaquero entallado, jersey de cachemira blanca con un discreto cuello redondo alto, abrigo largo hasta la rodilla de color negro y una gruesa pasmina con estampado en animal print.

-Ni un adorno y aun así está muy bien. ¿No?-le comentó Zabini.

-Para quien se fije.-dijo con desagrado reemprendiendo la marcha.

Charlando Hermione y Harry pasearon por el pueblo haciendo alguna que otra parada para comprar y fueron a comer a la Brasería. A las cinco se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas aprovechando que ningún alumno se quedaba en el pueblo, ya que todos estaban en el castillo aprovechando para disfrutar sus regalos y ponerse al día, para ir a tomarse una cerveza. Como imaginaban el lugar estaba lleno de gente pero ningún estudiante. Ambos saludaron con la mano a la señora Rosmeta al pasar hacía el fondo del local para sentarse en una de las mesas. Eligieron una que tenía dos sillas y un banco tipo sofá, para sentarse ambos juntos en el mismo.

-Hola chicos. Es un placer volver a veros ¿Qué vais a tomar?-les preguntó la señora Rosmeta mientras ellos se quitaban los abrigos y los dejaban en las sillas de enfrente.

-Cerveza de mantequilla para mí. ¿Otra para ti Hermi?-preguntó sonriéndole y mirándola.

-Si por favor.-le agradeció ella.

-¿Qué me contabas de Ron?-retomó la conversación.

Harry se rió entre dientes. –A sí. Que ya es más que oficial que sale con Lavender. ¿A que no sabes que le regaló ella por navidad?-

-¿Una foto enmarcada que pone "siempre juntos"?-adivinó pensando lo más ridículo que se le ocurrió.

Harry estalló en carcajadas pero guardó silencio al ver acercarse a la dueña con las bebidas.

-A la primera invita la casa.-les dijo guiñándoles un ojo mientras les ponía delante las botellas y dos copas. Ignorando las copas ambos cogieron las botellas y les dieron un sorbo.

-¿Puede traerme otros dos whiskys de fuego?-oyó la voz de Zabini cerca.

Giró la cabeza para encontrárselos a una mesa de distancia, sentados el uno frente al otro.

-Por supuesto.-dijo la mujer yendo a por las bebidas.

Zabini le devolvió la mirada inclinando la cabeza y levantando una ceja. Como diciéndole ¿Qué?

Hermione sonrió con franqueza.

-Hola Zabini.-saludó con educación oyendo a su lado a Harry atragantarse con la bebida.

-Granger.-le respondió con cortesía.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-se interesó en los mismo términos. Zabini sonrió con diversión haciendo que sus ojos brillasen por la excéntrica situación y la cara de póquer que tenía Potter.

-Agradables. Espero que las tuyas también.-le dijo mientras se echaba un poco hacía atrás acomodándose en la silla.

Le fue imposible no mirar a Malfoy al oír la frase.

-No tan buenas como las tuyas seguro.-le contestó sonriendo levemente intentando bromear mientras sentía la mano de Harry tirándole de la manga.

El la cogió al vuelo porque le sonrió igualmente. –No creas. Por cierto. ¿Espero que mi obsequio fuese de tu agrado?-

Draco levantó la mirada hacía Blaise. ¿Tan interesado estaba en ella que le había enviado un regalo?

Harry emitió un sonido de incredulidad.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradable. –Sí, todavía no los he probado todos, pero son deliciosos. Gracias no tenías porque molestarte.-le agradeció.

-No hay de que.-dijo restándole importancia.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza dándole las gracias y dando la conversación por terminada antes de volver su atención a su amigo, que tenía una cara de incredulidad similar a cuando le vio ir al baile con Viktor.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le preguntó sin dar crédito.

-Una charla civilizada entre dos personas civilizadas.-le contestó sonriendo. –Estoy harta de decirte que la convivencia pacífica es más que posible, el es educado y yo soy educada.-

Harry la miró como si estuviese loca. –Vale supongamos que es una charla trivial. ¿Por qué demonios te regala nada?-le preguntó molesto.

Ella se rió. –No es un regalo más bien está pagando lo que él considera una deuda. Me pidió apuntes y cuando me los devolvió por correo que envió los chocolates. Supongo que lo hizo para estar en paz. Una cosa por otra. Coincidirás en que al recibir un presente hay que agradecerlo. La educación ante todo.-le dijo sin darle importancia mientras bebía un tragó de cerveza.

-Si bueno. Claro hay que ser agradecidos pero…-empezó el desconcertado.

Ella se rió y poniéndole las dos piernas encima de una de las de Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Sigues siendo mi chico favorito.-le dijo riendo.

-Hermione.-le llamó la atención colorado.

Ella decidió molestarlo un poco más enternecida por lo dulce y tierno que era su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no soy yo tu chica favorita? Acabas de romperme el corazón.- le dijo fingiendo un puchero y conteniendo la risa.

Harry se rió a carcajadas viéndole la cara.

-Eres lo peor.-le dijo poniéndole mala cara y dándole un fuerte abrazo. –Siempre serás mi chica favorita, ya lo sabes.-le dijo besándole en la sien.

Hermione se rió apretujándose contra él.

-¿Quieres que te cuente lo que le regaló Lavender a Ron?-le repitió jovialmente al separarse, aunque Hermione se quedó con las piernas en la mismo postura y ladeada hacía el.

-Por supuesto.-le dijo bebiendo otro sorbo.

-Te acercaste mucho en la respuesta.-le dijo riendo.

Hermione abrió los ojos espantada.

-Sí. Le regalo un grueso collar dorado, que pone en letras enormes "Amor mío".-respondió estallando en carcajadas a las que ella se unió.

-¿No pensará ponérselo?-preguntó entre risas.

-Eso es lo mejor. En principio dijo que no. Pero cuando llegamos al tren Lavender llevaba el suyo puesto, le pidió que se pusiera el suyo y el dijo que si.-le relató muerto de risa.

Desde la mesa de al lado Zabini y Malfoy no se habían perdido palabra.

-Sigo pensando…-empezó Zabini.

-¿Desde cuándo le mandas tu regalitos a Granger? ¿Desde cuándo habláis?-le preguntó con frialdad y la rabia brillando en el fondo de sus ojos.

Blaise le miró suspicaz durante unos instantes.

-Relájate. Ella me hizo un favor y ya sabes nuestro lema. Nosotros siempre pagamos nuestras deudas. Y por si no te has dado cuenta ha sido una charla trivial.-le dijo intentando descubrir que era lo que tan enfadado tenía a su amigo. –Relájate. ¿Tanto la odias que no puedes tolerar unos pocos comentarios?-

Draco no le contestó dirigió su mirada hacía la mesa contraria. La furia le ardió en las venas al ver a Granger pasar la mano por el brazo de Potter. Ayer le dijo que era la última vez que tenían algo y ya tenía claro por qué. Porque Potter estaba de vuelta. No podía creer que esa despreciable sangre sucia lo hubiese usado para aprender y poder ponerlo en práctica con Potter. Cegado por la cólera decidió que a ese juego podían jugar los dos. Ella se lo perdía el era un dios del sexo y cualquier mujer mataría por ocupar un lugar en su cama.

-Nos vamos.-se limitó a informar a Blaise mientras se ponía en pié y salía del local.

Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado y ya me contareis que tal.


	24. LOS PELIGROS DE MENTIRSE A UNO MISMO

**Hola mis amores. Ya se…ya se…mucho tiempo. Pero os prometo que ha merecido la pena hasta el último segundo de espera. Os adoro. Gracias por los mensajes de ánimo que me dejáis, tanto aquí como en mi Twiter, no sabéis cuanto significa para mi saber vuestra opinión. Espero que os guste ya me contareis. Un besito preciosas.**

**Alexía.**

_**Capítulo 23 Los peligros de mentirse a uno mismo**_

Draco Malfoy era un hombre complicado.

A simple vista superficial, guapo, arrogante, atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, inteligente, frío e increíblemente mentiroso.

Lo malo de las vistas superficiales, es que solo permiten ver una pequeña parte de lo que realmente hay. Excepto en su caso, lo que se veía era lo que había.

Salvo las mentiras. En su vida diaria el mentía montones de veces, pero a si mismo jamás. El era realista, siempre analizaba la situación y veía las cosas como eran. Sin engaños.

Por esta razón, es por la que solo, ante sí mismo, se reconocía la verdad sobre su situación actual.

A él le apetecía... él quería… él deseaba… él NECESITABA... acostarse con Hermione Granger.

Tras salir de las tres escobas, con un Blaise muy sorprendido siguiéndole sin decir palabra, pero intentando adivinar lo que pasaba, se había acostado con Pansy.

Detrás de ella y con el paso de los días otras muchas habían pasado por sus brazos con el mismo resultado. Mientras lo hacían, su cuerpo respondía, pero ninguna lograba retener su atención más allá del tiempo suficiente para aliviarse. No era excitante, no era ardiente y siempre acababa de la misma manera…recordando la noche antes de la vuelta del los estudiante al colegio.

Había pasado muchos años desde que Draco conociese el sexo por primera vez. Con el paso del tiempo había mejorados sus aptitudes en este refinado arte. Se había convertido en un amante experimentado, cada mujer que le veía deseaba encamarse con él y todas sin excepción querían repetir la placentera tarea de entretenerle. Un momento… ¿Había dicho todas…sin excepción…?

Él no se mentía así mismo, así que debía corregir la frase.

Todas querían repetir, excepto Granger. Hacía dos meses de aquella fatídica noche. Fatídica sí.

Había tenido una de las experiencias más calientes de su vida, uno de los mejores orgasmos y todo ello sin siquiera desnudarse completamente. Pero según sus propias palabras, aquella sería la última noche. Y al parecer, solo él tenía ganas de repetirlo. Durante ese tiempo las ganas de acorralarla y hacerla suya habían sido tan fuertes, que a duras penas había podido contenerse. Bueno tampoco era muy realista decir a duras penas. Había varios hechos que le había ayudado a mantener la distancia.

Para empezar su mejor amigo, parecía haber establecido una especie de amistad con Granger. Solían hablar antes y después de las clases que compartían, se saludaban en cualquier lugar que estuviesen y aunque habían llovido criticas por las dos partes, ninguno de los dos había decido dejar de verse. Incluso habían ido juntos al partido de Quidditch de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff y lo cierto es que parecían cada vez más unidos.

Draco no le pregunto a Blaise de que hablaban o qué clase de relación tenían, porque estaba seguro de que su amigo se preguntaría el porqué de su interés.

Por otra parte estaba Potter, que parecía haberse convertido en la sombra de Granger. Era muy poco habitual verles separados desde que la comadreja había conseguido novia e incluso una gran parte de la escuela no dudaba en afirmar que ellos mantenían una relación.

Por último, estaba ella, que parecía completamente decidida a fingir que él era parte del mobiliario. Esquivaba su mirada, se cambiaba de pasillo si él iba por el mismo y cambiaba las guardias con otras prefectas para asegurarse de no coincidir con el bajo ningún concepto. Incluso salía de la biblioteca si él estaba.

Todo lo hacía con la mayor serenidad posible…aparentando una calma que Draco sabía que no era real.

Porque si algo le había quedado claro a Draco es que Hermione Granger se parecía mucho a él. Era una gran mentirosa, aparentando ser una señoritinga estirada, correcta y mojigata, cuando en realidad de lo único que estaba hecha la señorita prefecta perfecta era de ardiente lava.

Draco fijo su mirada en ella desde detrás de la estantería, desde donde la miraba.

Cada noche…sus manos le hormigueaban recordando su tacto, su piel ardía ante el recuerdo de la tibieza de su piel, su mente era invadida violentamente por su aroma, todo su cuerpo se alteraba al recordar el suyo apretado sobre el de él y su boca..mmm...el sabor de aquella dulce caliente y adictiva boca.

Ya eran las cinco y media quedaba media hora para la cena y la biblioteca estaba totalmente vacía. Fuera el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las sombras pronto tomarían el castillo. Pensó, como buen Slytherin, en cómo aprovechar la situación para su propio beneficio. Pero viendo la profunda concentración con la que Granger leía aquel enorme libro supo que la única manera de llamar su atención iba a ser enfrentándola así que, salió de su escondite sigilosamente hacía la mesa donde la chica se encontraba.

Ella seguía sumida en su tarea , ni siquiera levantó la cabeza hasta que no oyó la silla moverse.

-¿Qué haces?-le amonestó nerviosa en un siseo, mirando a los alrededores para ver quién podía estarles mirando. No había nadie en toda la biblioteca. Probablemente él ya se había asegurado de eso.

Draco levantó la ceja con escepticismo.

-Lárgate. ¿Porque te sientas aquí?- le preguntó molesta volviendo a bajar la mirada hacía el libro dispuesta a ignorarlo y no seguirle el juego.

-Porque puedo.-le contesto con un deje de aburrimiento en la voz.

-Vete Malfoy. Me estas distrayendo.-le ordenó con un tono de molestia para que se diera por aludido.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, si mi simple presencia te distrae no es mi problema. Es el tuyo, aunque por otra parte lo entiendo, os pasa a todas.-le contestó acentuando más el tono de soberano aburrimiento para hacerla enfadar.

Funcionó. Porque ella levantó la cabeza en cuanto dejó de hablar. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con la rabia impresa en ellos.

-No es tu presencia lo que distrae, es tu persona que me molesta y me enerva. De ahí la distracción. De tu insoportable persona que me crispa los nervios.-a cada palabra, le dio un matiz de despreció que hizo a Draco reírse interiormente, era tan fácil sacarla de quicio.

-¿Así que mi presencia no te distrae?-le preguntó queriendo llevarla a su terreno.

-Para nada.-le aseguró bajando la cabeza hacia el libro aunque sabía que iba a poder leer nada hasta que él se fuera.

Él pareció entender el mensaje porque se levantó y desapareció de su vista. Levantó la mirada al frente. No estaba. Suspiró, para su disgusto con cierto pesar.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que habían estado así de cerca. Dos meses desde que los estudiantes volviesen de las vacaciones. Dos meses desde que había probado por primera vez el éxtasis.

Hermione no tenía experiencia con los hombres, pero sí que tenía un poco de experiencia con el sexo. Bueno, no específicamente con el sexo pero conocía su cuerpo y era experta en satisfacerse. Sin embargo, nada podía compararse con lo que había vivido aquella noche.

No había podido encontrar nada semejante a la sensación de sentir aquel ancho y gran cuerpo debajo ella, aquella piel caliente, aquellos labios demandantes, su respiración en el cuello, sus manos por su piel... cada noche rememoraba lo que él le había hecho y se lamentaba por no haberle correspondido como le habría gustado...cada noche fantaseaba con las caricias que podía haberle hecho mientras se acariciaba a sí misma...se removió inquieta en la silla. Desde aquella noche su mente se dividía entre las ganas de repetir y el deseo de mantenerse apartada de él.

Sabía que hacia bien esquivando a Malfoy. Pero no era fácil mantener la compostura, cuando un hombre tan atractivo y que te atraía tanto, estaba tan claramente interesado en acercársete. Porque puede que ella no tuviese mucha idea, pero no era tonta.

Cada día podía sentir la mirada de Malfoy siguiéndola, lo hacía cuando estaban a solas o cuando sabía que era seguro, pero ella siempre se daba cuenta... durante el desayuno, cuando se cruzaban en algún pasillo, en clase de Runas... su cuerpo respondía ante su ardiente mirada, los recuerdos de sus encuentros inundaban su mente, los gemidos resonaban en sus oídos... así que, como consecuencia decidió no volver a mirarlo directamente...aunque eso no evitaba que cuando él no miraba, ella si lo mirase a él.

Volvió a mirar la silla vacía de enfrente, mientras acariciaba distraídamente la trenza de lado que se había hecho para estar más cómoda. Suspiró, ahora sí, con un pesar más evidente. Reconocía que el hecho de que él hubiese vuelto a buscarla, le había gustado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Lo había echado, pero ahora que no estaba...

-¿Pensando en mí?-Le susurró su voz desde detrás de la silla haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-No.-le dijo en un tono bajo, sobrecogida por sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del Slytherin.

-Mentirosa.-le susurró rozándole la oreja con los labios y logrando que la chica se estremeciese de arriba abajo.

-¿No te había dicho que te fueras?-le preguntó ella en un murmullo reprimiendo las ganas de echarse hacia atrás y apoyarse en el pecho del chico.

-Me lo dijiste pero no te hice caso.-murmuro con descaro inclinando la cabeza y deslizando sus labios entreabiertos por su sensible cuello ganándose un pequeño gemido de la castaña.

Iba a pasar a la acción cuando el sonido de unos pasos cerca de la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

-Disimula.-le dijo al oído antes de moverse rápidamente hasta la silla que la chica tenía enfrente. Ella abrió los ojos que había tenido cerrados para mirarlo sin entender.

Draco la miró con una sonrisa altanera mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacía la puerta.

Un violento sonrojo tiño sus mejillas, al ver a unos niños de primero de Hufflepuff entrar a la biblioteca. Nerviosa, se pasó las manos por el pelo y se recogió el pelo con una goma en un apretado moño.

Draco sonreía con malicia mirándola, sus coloreadas mejillas, la manera en que se había recogido el pelo por el calor, como se mordía el labio. Estaba claro que la había descolocado y ahora no sabía qué hacer con él. No había problema, él iba a ayudarla.

-Ven conmigo.-le pidió con voz baja y ronca inclinándose hacía delante.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a los de primero sentarse en una de las mesas de la parte delantera de la biblioteca. Bastante alejados de ellos.

-Vamos Granger, lo deseas tanto como yo.-le dijo con voz ronca persuasivo. El aire a su alrededor estaba electrificado y le dio la sensación de que la temperatura de la habitación había subido varios grados.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. -No, vete.-le dijo ella en voz baja sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Quiero besarte Granger.-manifestó el con simpleza.

Ella cerró los ojos. -Yo no.-murmuró intentando aparentar calma.

-¿No quieres que te bese?-Ella negó con la cabeza

- Mentirosa. -Le dijo con un ronco susurro mientras se reía en voz baja.-Si no estuvieran esos estúpidos aquí te demostraría lo increíblemente mentirosa que eres.-le aseguró el con voz tomada.

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon al oírlo, ese tono tan masculino, tan sexy tan perturbador... la estaba llevando por mal camino.

-¿Y cómo ibas a demostrarlo?-musitó ella sin poder evitarlo.

Draco sonrió con él deseo plasmado en sus ojos. Iba a darle todos los detalles.

-Si esos críos no estuviesen ahí, Granger… te tumbaría sobre la mesa, te besaría hasta hacerte perder el sentido, te arrancaría la ropa y te marcaría como mía… tan fuerte y tan profundo que no sabrías donde acaba tu cuerpo y comienza el mío.- él había bajado el tono cada vez más y clavando sus ojos grises en los suyos. El corazón de Hermione palpitaba con fuerza, la caliente y desvergonzada afirmación del rubio la había excitado. No debería…estaba mal…pero…él era tan…

-Ven conmigo.-musitó él tendiéndole la mano por encima de la mesa sin quitar su mirada de la suya.

Su cuerpo palpitaba, notaba un leve calor extendiéndose por su vientre… debía decir que no. Tenía que decir que no. Pero en vez de hablar tomó la mano que él le ofrecía. Los ojos de él brillaron intensamente, mientras cerraba su mano sobre la de ella y la dirigía para salir fuera de la biblioteca.

Hermione ni siquiera pensó en recoger sus cosas, no pensó en si alguien podía verlos. Solo pensó en apartarse rápidamente de miradas indiscretas y poder repetir lo del otro día. La mano de él seguía sujetando la suya mientras la llevaba por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta que abrió con un movimiento de varita. Sintió la boca de él tomar la suya mientras oía a su espalda como se cerraba la puerta.

No se hizo de rogar…no esta vez. Metió los dedos entre su pelo y lo beso con ganas. Dejando que él la apoyase contra la puerta mientras devoraba sus labios. El beso no empezó de forma dulce sino que lo hizo de forma voraz, ella gimió dentro del beso al sentir como la lengua de él embestía dentro de su boca, para después chuparla y saborearla con desenfreno.

Sin darle un segundo las manos de él bajaron a su trasero y sobándoselo con lujuria hizo chocar las caderas de ambos. La erección de Draco choco contra su sexo obligándola a gemir todavía más alto, podía sentirla dura y caliente incluso a través del pantalón del uniforme. La boca de él atacó su cuello sin piedad lamiéndolo con rapidez, mordiéndolo con intensidad y chupando con fuerza. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo con pasión mientras con una mano lo agarraba de la nuca y con la otra tiraba de la camisa para sacarla de los pantalones y acariciarle la parte baja de la espalda.

-Joder, como me pone que hagas esos ruiditos.-gimió él en su oído. A lo que ella, excitada, respondió llevando la boca hasta el oído de él y gimiendo bajito y caliente para él.

Draco volvió a atacar su boca con ímpetu y sin poderse contener embistió contra las caderas de ella, que en vez de asustarse bajo la mano que tenía en su espalda hasta su culo y lo hizo volver a chocar. Encendido y caliente como jamás en toda su existencia la levantó en peso pegándola a la puerta y obligándola a rodear sus caderas con sus largas piernas.

Era la postura perfecta, sus sexos se presionaban, se rozaban y al mismo tiempo tenía las manos libres para abrirle la blusa y tocarla. Esta vez, no esperó. Cuando el sujetador de encaje beige quedó a la vista llevo los dedos al broche delantero y libero sus pechos. Llevaba tantos días imaginando ese momento que no se contuvo. Bajo la cabeza sin dejar de frotarse contra ella y se metió uno de sus tiernos pezones en la boca, mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano. El intenso gemido de ella resonó en cada milímetro de su cuerpo contribuyendo a endurecerlo más si eso era posible.

Las manos de ella se cerraron en sus cabellos para acercarlo más hacia sí. Él lo interpretó como una buena señal, así que empezó a dar pequeñas estocadas contra su sexo y a chupar con más fuerza.

Hermione empezó a gemir sin ningún tipo de control. El contraste de su lengua pasando rápidamente por sus pezones, mientras al mismo tiempo chupaba y embestía era una locura.

Lo tomó de la nuca bruscamente para poder besarlo, agarrándole del pelo con un mano para poder dirigir y profundizar el beso. El se dejó besar extasiado, temblado al sentir como la lengua de ella se enredaba en la suya.

-Me estas matando.-murmuró con voz rota mientras dejaba resbalar sus labios entreabiertos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos para continuar acariciándola.

-La mesa…-murmuro ella muy bajito pero con la voz teñida de lujuria y prisa.

Draco accedió al momento, agarrándola de las caderas para no bajarla y sin dejar de besarla, caminó rápidamente hasta la mesa del profesor y la sentó al bordillo.

Ella separó las piernas para dejarle hueco, mientras subía las manos hasta su cuello y se lo acariciaba para besarlo. Él se metió en medio volviendo a apretarse contra su intimidad, disfrutando del beso que la castaña le estaba regalando.

Aprovechó que él volvía a llevar la voz cantante en el beso para bajar las manos y abrir los botones de su camisa. Rompió el beso para darle dándole cortos y apasionados besos por el cuello bajando hacía los hombros. Pasó las manos por sus definidos pectorales y con las puntas de los dedos acarició las sensibles tetillas para continuar bajando hacia el ombligo y los abdominales. Miró hacia arriba, los ojos de él destilaban pasión y sexo a partes iguales, sus ojos normalmente grises claro se habían oscurecido en un gris humo precioso. Tenía los labios entreabiertos mientras intentaba respirar y su cara reflejaba tanto placer y deseo que sintió como los últimos vestigios de la razón la abandonaban. Consumida por el deseo y sin pensarlo, bajó las manos hasta el cierre de sus pantalones y sin apartar su mirada de la suya empezó a desabrochar lentamente el botón y bajar la cremallera. El contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la cremallera bajar dejando a la vista sus bóxers y su ya dispuesta erección.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia abajo. Un considerable bulto presionaba la tela de seda negra invitándola. Volvió a mirarlo a la cara, estaba expectante, a la espera del siguiente movimiento de ella.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin dudar usó la mano izquierda para agarrarlo del antebrazo y hacerlo agacharse para poder besarlo mientras colocaba con timidez y suavidad la mano sobre su rígido miembro. El exhaló de golpe todo el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo y totalmente desquiciado devoro sus labios una y otra vez, mientras la inexperta mano femenina lo acariciaba sobre la ropa primero apretándolo suavemente y después presionándolo con más fuerza, frotándolo más rápido hacía delante y hacia atrás. Ella gimió dentro de su boca, sus pechos rozaban el pecho de él, endureciendo sus pezones, que él acariciaba sin dejar de besarla. Excitado coló una mano bajo su falda y tocó suavemente con los dedos su sexo sobre la ropa interior. La humedad que le recibió le quitó la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Obligó a la chica a quitar la mano y la tomó de la caderas para hacerla tumbarse sobre la mesa. Sin perder un segundo, la agarró de las rodillas para acercarle el trasero al bordillo y pegar sus sexos con violencia. Ella gimió bruscamente. Y llevó su mano derecha a su abdomen donde le clavó las uñas sin poder contenerse. Ese apasionado gesto le valió una serie de fuertes embestidas que hicieron que su cabeza diese más y más vueltas.

Un fugaz y caliente pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Hermione, se moría por tocarlo pero le daba vergüenza...aunque...si no hubiese luz. Otra potente embestida la devolvió a su excitante realidad. Lo agarro de la muñeca y lo hizo tenderse sobre ella para volver a besarle. Separó más las piernas para recibirlo echando las caderas hacia delante para favorecer el contacto mientras bajaba las manos resbalando por su espalda hasta su trasero que apretó con fuerza para pegarlo más a ella. Rompió el beso para lamer su cuello. Con el control ligeramente en sus manos, se concentró para pensar el hechizo que le sumiría en la oscuridad total. "Tenebris ad me uenire." Las ventanas se cerraron de repente quitando a la habitación la poca luz que le llegaba de fuera.

Aquello pareció gustarle también a él porque mientras la besaba volvió a su posición original. Hermione sonrió sensualmente ahora si iba a poder hacer lo que le apetecía. Puso la mano sobre su pecho para echarlo hacia atrás, mientras se sentaba bien en la mesa. Lo agarró de las caderas y sin darle opción a protestar repartió besos por su cuello, pectorales, y abdominales. Las pulsaciones de Draco se dispararon el sentir su boca tan cerca de su miembro. Como si ella supiese en lo que estaba pensando, volvió a pasar la mano sobre el duro bulto que ocultaban sus pantalones y dejándolo completamente sorprendido tomó la cinturilla de sus bóxers y metió la mano. Ella gimió con fuerza al sentir la cálida y suave piel entrar en contacto con sus dedos, con curiosidad y excitación a partes iguales, rodeo con los dedos su excitación, sorprendiéndose por lo duro que estaba él y lo mucho que le estaba gustando a ella. Con deliberada lentitud, deslizo la mano sobre su erección sin apretar mucho. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo oyendo sus apasionados jadeos para que lo apretase más estrechamente e incrementase el ritmo de sus caricias.

La otra mano acariciaba su pecho, su cuello y su nuca, enloqueciéndolo. Con el dedo pulgar acarició muy lentamente la húmeda punta de su erección, y fue bajando por el tronco hasta los testículos que acarició con suavidad tomándolos con la palma de la mano, sopesándolos. El gemido de Draco la hizo temblar sobre todo cuando se dejó levemente hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

Bajó su mano por su cuerpo, despacio para que supiera lo que iba a hacer. Empezó por el cuello, siguió con el valle entre sus pechos, su vientre, su muslo… deslizo la mano hacía el interior, bajo su falda y la subió hacia arriba. Con suavidad acarició su sexo sobre la ropa interior. Solo pasando un dedo de arriba abajo. Ella gimió con fuerza y se dejó caer contra su pecho.

Ardiendo de necesidad metió dos dejos bajo su ropa interior. Enloqueció de deseo al notar la cálida humedad de su sexo y por si eso no fuese ya bastante martirió, ella separó mas las piernas para facilitarle el acceso. Buscó su boca necesitado y cuando sus lenguas chocaron deslizó un dedo entre sus pliegues. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y más vueltas al escucharla gemir ansiosa dentro del beso. La acarició con suavidad apenas introduciéndose en su cuerpo. Las caricias que ella le estaba regalando lo estaban haciendo enloquecer necesitaba…

-Más rápido.-le pidió en un susurro antes de empezar a lamerle el cuello mientras hacía su caricia más profunda. Ella obedeció cegada por la necesidad y el placer. Un segundo dedo acompaño al primero abriéndola más para él sintiéndose apretado por su estrechez. Enloqueciéndolo hasta el límite que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Aceleró el ritmo mientras volvía a besarla salvajemente. Quería devorarla, quería marcarla, quería dejarle un símbolo para que no pudiese volver a fingir que no existía…obcecado en ese pensamiento abandonó su boca y atacó su cuello. Los gemidos de ella cada vez más intensos y fuertes, sus caricias, la manera en que respondía a las suyas lo llevaron al final mucho antes de lo que le abría gustado. Aceleró el ritmo de su mano.

-Quiero oírte acabar. Acaba para mi.-le pidió en un ronco y desgarrado susurro que la hizo apretarle más. Gimió sin poderse contener mientras sentía en sus dedos como se contraía a su alrededor.

-Te necesito.-murmuró en su oído sin poderse contener por más tiempo. Ella, al parecer tampoco, porque se dejo llevar mientras lo besaba con desesperación.

Las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaban todavía con las caras muy juntas. Intentando no ser brusco, retiró la mano de su tibio cuerpo. Sin separarse completamente de ella, se alejó unos centímetros para colocarse el uniforme respetablemente. Apenas un segundos después sintió las manos de él en su cuerpo, recolocándole la falda. Subiendo las manos por sus caderas hasta los costados buscando el sujetador, abrochándolo con la misma pericia que si lo estuviese viendo. Cerrando la blusa con la misma facilidad. No sabía que decir y mucho menos que pensar, pero la verdad es que eso no se lo esperaba.

Todavía temblando levemente puso la mano en su pecho y lo hizo echarse hacia atrás. Se bajó de la mesa con cuidado dispuesta a irse de allí rápidamente pero una mano en su cintura se lo impidió. Las ventanas volvieron a abrirse de golpe iluminando tenuemente la habitación.

Draco había tenido muchas mujeres en su brazos y había visto todo tipo de expresiones seductoras en sus atractivos rostros, pero ninguno como el de ella. Sus ojos brillaban como el oro fundido, sus labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos, alguno mechones sueltos de su trenza, las mejillas sonrosadas y aquel violetaceo chupetón que empezaba a oscurecerse en la base de su cuello. Era la viva imagen del sexo, de la provocación y de la feminidad más absoluta.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba fascinada. Los ojos de Draco brillaban como diamantes… la atravesaban, la tentaban a quedarse en aquella habitación y no salir jamás. Asustada por sus pensamientos tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Tengo que irme.-susurró bajando la mirada a su pecho. El asintió sin dejar de mirarla y retiró la mano. Rápidamente ella caminó hacia la puerta y salió fuera.

El se quedó mirándola mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con esa mujer? No significaba nada. Era una más…. Suspiró sentándose en la mesa. No sabía que tenía… era…extraño. Pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo o nunca se libraría de aquella extraña obsesión.

_Tenebris ad me uenire .Significado: Oscuridad ven a mí._

**Gracias a todas por estar ahí y seguir dejándome mensajes. Sois las mejores. Os adoro.**

**Alexía.**


	25. DESAYUNO CON SERPIENTES

_**Hola mis amores. Os traigo noticias frescas.**_

_**Lo primero deciros que sois maravillosas. Gracias por vuestros mensajes de apoyo, vuestros emails y por vuestros Twiters sois geniales, no tengo palabras en serio.**_

_**Lo segundo es que estoy emocionada…porque acabo de empezar un fic de Supernatural o Sobrenatural, estoy muy emocionada por la acogida que está teniendo. Os invito a que os paséis porque creo que realmente os va a fascinar. Es para adultos y hay Slash así que si no os gusta no vayais…jajaja. Si no habéis visto la serie…hacerlo… os prometo que es de lo mejorcito…y nada mas… **_

_**Ya veis que no es mentí nadita. Ya tenéis un nuevo capítulo, que por cierto me encanto escribir y disfrute al máximo.**_

_**Contarme que os parece…os adoro…besos…**_

_**Alexía.**_

_**Capítulo 24 Desayuno con Serpientes **_

La fría brisa de la mañana la recibió de camino a Hosmeade, como de costumbre se había ido del castillo temprano para poder tomarse su desayuno especial. Las calles del pintoresco pueblo todavía estaban prácticamente desiertas, apenas algún que otro adormecido comerciante en la calle y los ruidos de los establecimientos que se preparaban para abrir las puertas. Siguió caminando con el mismo ritmo pausado mientras miraba alrededor. Le encantaba aquel pueblo, las puertas de madera en las sencillas casas, los antiguos escaparates, las contraventanas de madera, las chimeneas de las que siempre salía humo, las calles empedradas…era como retroceder en el tiempo…era único.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo por su propia elección de la palabra. Único… así se sentía ella como algo único. Especial, femenina, hermosa y poderosa. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior con Malfoy todavía discurrían por su mente, así como el recuerdo que él, le había dejado en su cuerpo. El muy desgraciado había vuelto a hacerle un chupetón.

Pero aquella mañana Hermione estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo. Porque si ella se sentía así en gran parte, gracias a él. No es que hubiese cambiado su manera de pensar en lo que a él se refería, y se moría de vergüenza en pensar que iba a tener que volver a mirarlo a la cara…pero había estado tan bien. Se sentía tan deseada..tan sexy…tan femenina…tan…BIEN. No había otra palabra.

Sabía en el fondo que era una tontería, y que probablemente todas las chicas con las que Malfoy estaba se sentían igual pero… saberse deseada por un hombre tan atractivo era algo que le subía el autoestima a cualquiera, no se consideraba superficial pero era humana y se le hacía imposible no sentirse satisfecha.

Aunque siendo sincera, tenía que reconocer que ahora que se había desquitado se le había ocurrido otras cosas que hacer... No significaba que fuera hacerlas pero le era imposible no pensarlas.

Las mejillas se le colorearon al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, pero aun así de mortificada, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras entraba en su café favorito. _Bombom caprice._

-Hola chicas.-saludo con una sonrisa radiante al ver que no había todavía clientes.

Las dos le sonrieron reconociéndola.-Hola encanto.-le dijo Iris dejando de montar la vitrina de la bollería para hablar con ella. -¿Cómo vas guapa?-le preguntó con desparpajo.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué tal vosotras?-se interesó apoyándose con un brazo en la barra.

-Fenomenal, preparándonos para el día, Ada ha hecho unas tartas y unos pasteles nuevos que son una delicia. Oye, hoy estas especialmente… ya sabes… guau... ¿A que si Adi?-inquirió a su compañera mirando a Hermione con suspicacia.

Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente mientras su rubia compañera se acercaba a la barra para mirarla de arriba abajo.

Ese día había elegido los botines grises de tacón bajo y ancho a juego con un bolso del mismo tono tipo bowling, un pantalón vaquero azul levemente lavado a la piedra, jersey blanco largo hasta por la mitad de los muslos, tipo vestido, que se ajustaba bastante a su figura con un escote de pico ancho hasta la mitad de sus pechos, como dejaba a la vista bastante escote se puso una camiseta de licra blanca, las mangas eran de la medida tres cuartos. Para cubrirse del frio que todavía hacía, llevaba un abrigo hasta por encima de las rodillas de color gris y con doble hilera de botones dorados.

Una pasmina de color gris claro muy ancha a la que dio dos vueltas flojas alrededor de su cuello, pendientes de pequeñas perlas blancas y una alianza de plata envejecida, una pulsera de plata de sencillo trenzado que acababa con un colgante en forma de lazo, como de costumbre llevaba su camafeo y se había perfumado. El maquillaje como siempre sencillo, una suave sombre blanca en el parpado móvil bien difuminado, rímel y un pintalabios rosa pétalo. El pelo se lo dejó completamente suelto en sedosos y separados mechones.

-En su idioma guau es lo mismo que guapa. Y la verdad es que si. Hoy estas increíble.-la aduló con educación.

El sonrojo se hizo todavía más evidente. -Gracias.-

Las dos se rieron al ver el apuro de la chica.

-Ah por cierto ¿Qué haces el segundo sábado del mes que viene?-le preguntó Iris despreocupadamente.

Hermione la miró despistada. -¿El segundo sábado del mes que viene? Pues no lo sé.-

-Genial. Pues no hagas planes porque estás invitada a mi boda.-le comentó como si nada.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¡Felicidades! ¡Enhorabuena! Me alegro muchísimo por ti Iris.- ella salió de la barra para besarla en ambas mejillas y darle un gran abrazo.

-Gracias. Estoy muy feliz, casi he cumplido el sueño de mi vida, tener mi propio negocio y casarme con un hombre que me quiera, ya solo me falta formar mi propia familia.-le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y quieres empezar pronto?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ya estoy en ello.-le confió riendo. -Ya te conté que llevamos cuatro años juntos, sé que es el hombre de mi vida y sin duda quiero que sea el padre de mis hijos.-le aseguró.

-¿Cuántos te gustaría tener?-

-Tres mínimo, aunque por querer me gustarían cuatro.-aseguró con convicción.

-¿Cuatro? Diosa.-se escandalizo. No entendía como una mujer tan joven podía querer tener tantos hijos.

-¿Te parecen demasiados?-rió la chica.

-Definitivamente.- afirmó.

-¿Cuántos te gustaría tener a ti?-curioseo Ada que había seguido poniendo el escaparate y poniendo atención a la conversación.

-Pues la verdad nunca me había parado a pensar mucho en ello, pero definitivamente cuatro de ninguna manera.-dijo con confianza ciega.

Dos señoras entraron en la tienda al mismo tiempo que las dos chicas irrumpían en sonoras carcajadas.

-Ponme un café con nata y una porción de mi tarta que necesito dulce para digerir tantas noticias.-le pidió riendo mientras andaba hacía la mesa que usaba normalmente, al fondo del local.

Dejó en la silla de al lado el abrigo y el bolso, quitando su agenda para dejarla sobre la mesa.

-Aquí tienes guapa.-le dijo Iris sirviéndole su pedido . -Voy a ir a por tu invitación ahora mismo, que la tenía en el despacho guardadita para cuando vinieses.-

-Gracias.- le dijo sonriendo.

Mientras bebía su café y degustaba su mousse de chocolate con bizcocho abrió la agenda para ver sus recordatorios.

_Comer con Harry, encontrarnos en la tienda de plumas._

_Tienda de mascotas_

_Tienda de libros_

_Tienda de pociones_

-¿Esta libre esta silla?-le preguntó con educación una voz conocida.

-Hola Blaise.- él le sonrió y se acercó para darle dos besos.

-Hola Hermione. ¿Me permites acompañarte?-le preguntó señalando uno de los tres lugares vacios.

-Por supuesto. Qué raro se me hace verte solo.-le comentó como si nada aunque en realidad pretendía saber porque estaba solo cuando siempre que lo había visto en Hosmeade era en compañía de Malfoy.

Blaise se quitó el abrigo y tomó asiento enfrente.

-Lo sé. Draco ha tenido que acudir a la delegación de Gringotts para revisar unos negocios.-le explicó sonriendo.

-Hola encanto. ¿Qué vas a tomar?-les interrumpió Iris apareciendo otra vez en la mesa.

-Un café expresso y un pastel de nata, gracias.-le pidió con educación sonriéndole con coquetería.

Iris de obsequió con una radiante sonrisa. -Enseguida.-

-En fin, que como Draco odia las multitudes me obligo a venir con él para aprovechar el día y ahora hago tiempo hasta que finalice con sus obligaciones.-le explicó tomando la agenda de ella con la mano derecha.

-¿Obligaciones? ¿Malfoy?-se extraño antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Por supuesto.-le aseguró Zabini. -¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Qué porque somos de buena familia nos dedicamos a no hacer nada?-

-Bueno no exactamente. Pero la verdad creía que…-empezó ella un poco cortada.

-Hermione… no me lo esperaba de ti.-le recriminó con un deje de decepción e incredulidad. -¿Acaso crees que se consiguen las notas que Draco y yo tenemos sin trabajar? nosotros estamos acostumbrados a trabajar, desde muy pequeños se nos educa para ser las cabezas de nuestras familias, para ser los responsables de nuestros negocios y empresas y por supuesto para destacar por encima del resto de las brujas y los magos.-la instruyó.

Ella iba a contestarle pero guardo silencio al ver a Iris acercarse con la bandeja.

-No quería decir eso. Por supuesto que se que detrás de tus notas hay esfuerzo Blaise, nadie nace con el conocimiento aprendido, es solo que me ha sorprendido pensar que podáis manejar negocios vosotros solos tan…jóvenes.-le explicó cuando volvieron a estar solos.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa mientras removía su café después de echarle el azúcar. -Bueno la verdad es que yo todavía no hago demasiado, pero Draco es todo lo contrario ya lleva varios años dedicándose al negocio familiar.-puntualizo antes de beber un sorbo de su café.

Ella se quedó en silencio comiendo y bebiendo, meditando el tipo de "_negocios"_ a los que podía dedicarse.

-¿Si quieres saber a qué clases de negocios nos dedicamos porque no me preguntas?-inquirió Zabini sonriendo.

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. -No me gustaría importunarte.-le dijo a modo de disculpa.

Él, con un gesto de su mano le quitó importancia. -Veras. Mi familia se dedica principalmente a dos cosas. La importación y exportación de tejidos para la confección de ropa y a la importación y exportación de muebles antiguos.-

-¿Eres marchante de muebles?-le preguntó boquiabierta.

- No solo de muebles, también tratamos con objetos curiosos y joyas. Y hacemos reproducciones de objetos. Mi madre lleva el negocio sola, aunque tengo dos tíos que viajan por todas partes recogiendo y llevando la mercancía. Es un servicio exclusivo, totalmente confidencial y asquerosamente caro.-le explico jactándose.

Había abierto la boca para decir algo pero al oír la última frase, la pregunta salió sola.

-¿Confidencial? ¿Por qué confidencial? ¿Por qué iba a ocultar alguien muebles o joyas?-

El sonrió con arrogancia. -Pues porque a veces nos piden objetos de gran valor que no quieren que el resto de los magos sepan que tienen. -Al verle la cara de estupefacción decidió darle pistas. -Como por ejemplo replicas de… la cama de Cleopatra, o una de las famosas lámparas de María Antonieta. O objetos…que ellos mismos diseñan…-

Hermione entrecerró los ojos unos segundos mirando fijamente a Zabini. -Vendéis exclusividad para sibaritas.-

El se rió mientras dejaba su taza ya vacía sobre la mesa. -Muy simplificado pero sí.-

-Tu madre debe ser una mujer muy inteligente, si lleva una empresa de ese tipo.-apuntó ella sinceramente apartando el plato ya vació, junto a su taza también vacía.

-Lo es. Muchísimo de hecho. Los negocios familiares estaban más bien enfocados hacia el arte, cuadros y esculturas en su mayor parte. Pero cuando falleció mi abuelo y mi madre tomó las riendas de la familia le dio un vuelco a todo y se arriesgó con nuevos aspectos, que finalmente resultaron ser muy rentables.-le explicó.

-No es por ser curiosa. Pero creía que los sangre limpias dejaban la herencia al primer hijo varón y acabas de decir que tienes dos tíos que ayudan a tu madre así que…-

Zabini le sonrió. -La regla general es esa, sin embargo no es una obligación y dado que mi madre era, con mucha diferencia el más inteligente de sus hijos se lo dejó todo. Además a mis tíos no les gusta estar en un sitio. Ellos prefieren viajar y disfrutar, se quedaron encantados con la decisión de mi abuelo.-

-Eso aclara mucho las cosas.-le dijo ella sonriéndole. Apreciaba muchísimo el hecho de que Zabini le estuviese contando cosas de su intimidad.

El la miró desconcertado. -¿Qué se supone que aclare?-

-Ahora ya sé de donde te sale a ti eso de trabajar poco y disfrutar mucho.-le contestó intentado no reírse.

El la miró un segundo con incredulidad antes de unirse a las risas que ella no había podido contener.

-Para tu información, mis tíos tienes treinta y ocho y cuarenta y dos años y no se han casado ni tienen en mente hacerlo. Yo por otra parte si tengo en mente formar una familia y sí, me gusta disfrutar como el que más, pero no me gustaría pasarme año tras año vagando por el mundo sin casa fija.-

-No te imagino casándote.- le dijo ella sin maldad todavía sonriendo.

-Tú por eso no te preocupes, falta mucho tiempo, aun tienes oportunidades para intentarlo conmigo.-le dijo guiñándole un ojo con descaro.

Ella se rió. Sabía que Blaise no hablaba en serio.

-Debo reconocer que otra vez me has sorprendido.-continuo él.

-¿Por?-

-Por no preguntarme por mi padre. Todo el mundo sabe que cuando una mujer pura sangre hereda, su marido suele llevar su patrimonio.-

Hermione asintió mientras pensaba en una respuesta. No sabía cómo se llamaba su madre, pero sabía que era conocida por haberse casado tres veces, la llamaban la viuda negra porque dos de sus maridos habían muerto misteriosamente, dejándole enormes fortunas en herencia.

-Bueno te agradezco mucho que me hayas contado cosas sobre tu familia pero no hace falta que hablemos de temas de los que no quieras hablar.-le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

Zabini la miró a los ojos durante unos minutos antes de sonreírle. Cuanto más la conocía más le gustaba, en cuanto empezaron a tratarse meses atrás se dio cuenta de que era una persona completamente única y fuera de lo común.

-No es un tema que me guste compartir demasiado.- le reconoció mirando la agenda que había hecho girar con un dedo durante toda la conversación.

-Mi padre fue el primer novio de mi madre y también su primer marido, se llamaba Darius Zabini, italiano. Murió por viruela de Dragón. No tengo muchos recuerdos de él porque murió cuando yo tenía nueve años pero recuerdo que era un hombre agradable, inteligente y muy culto.-le explicó sin quitar su mirada de la suya. Ella había subido un codo en la mesa y ahora apoyaba la barbilla en la palma de la mano mirándolo con calma. Si definitivamente era distinta.

-Tuvo que ser difícil.-opinó con voz suave.

El asintió con la cabeza antes de contestarle. -Digamos que durante un par de años no fui una buena compañía. Me enfade con todo y con todos. Con mi madre, mi familia, mis amigos, el mundo en general.-

-Me lo imagino, ¿Pero quién podría culparte? Acababas de perder a tu padre.-opinó.

-Culparme no, desde luego. Pero hubo muchos que pensaron que estaba exagerando.-el se rió al ver la cara de incredulidad que ella ponía antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Lo que pasa es que en nuestro ámbito uno siempre guarda las formas y claro si prácticamente vives recluido en tus habitaciones, y cuando sales para lo imprescindible ni les ves la cara pues… como que te dan de lado.-le explicó con mucha ironía.

-¿Qué clase de gente da la espalda a una persona que sufre?-se escandalizó.

-Pues todo el mundo.-le respondió con simpleza.

Ella le miró con un poco de lastima antes de apoyar su mano sobre la de él en un gesto de consuelo.

-Oh vamos… no me pongas esa cara. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y está más que superado. No quiere decir que nunca piense en ello por supuesto, pero ahora me controlo además si se me fuera de las manos Draco volvería a ponerme en mi sitio sin contemplaciones.-la sonrisa de su cara era genuina así que supuso que él hablaba en serio.

-¿Malfoy se mantuvo contigo?-Se extraño.

-Por supuesto, lo conozco desde que somos niños, nuestras madres llevan toda la vida juntas, son prácticamente hermanas. Draco me obligó a volver al redil. No puedo decir que usase métodos amables… pero fueron efectivos y le estoy agradecido.-se notaba el respeto y el cariño en cada una de las palabras, confirmando las suposiciones que tenía de que ellos dos estaban realmente unidos.

-¿Te parece si nos tomamos otro café?- Hermione reconoció la estrategia sobre cambio de tema que él estaba haciendo, pero asintió sonriendo. Imaginaba que ese no era un tema agradable para él.

Iris se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Podrías traerme otro café y una porción de tarta de manzana con azúcar glass?-le pidió haciendo gala de su exquisita educación.

-Claro cielo, te traeré el pedazo más grande. ¿Y tú cielín?-

-Un capuchino italiano y alguna de las tartas nuevas de Ada.-le dijo sonriéndole. Iris se fue tras la barra a por sus cosas.

-Me encanta hablar de mi pero ¿Qué me dices de ti?- le preguntó de buen ánimo.

-¿De mi? Ya sabes cosas de mi.-se extrañó.

-Me refería más bien a tú familia.-le indicó.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¿A mi familia? ¿Quieres hablar de mi familia? Son muggles.-

-Ya sé que son muggles, pero digo yo que algo harán.- repitió el riendo. La cara de ella era la imagen de la perplejidad absoluta. -Ey no pongas esa cara. Si no quieres hablarme de ellos está bien.-la tranquilizó.

Aquella pareció sacarla de su estado de shock. -No, claro que no. Es solo que estoy sorprendida, no creí que pudieses querer saber nada de ellos.-le dijo con sinceridad.

-Bueno la verdad es que nunca he tenido curiosidad por ese mundo. Pero no sé. Solo era una idea. Te pido disculpas es obvio que te he molestado.-

-No, por favor. Ha sido la sorpresa. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?-le invitó a preguntar sonriéndole francamente.

Él guardó silencio mientras dejaban los cafés y los dulces sobre la mesa.

-Bien. Para comenzar… ¿Eres hija única como yo? ¿Es muy grande tu familia?¿Hay más magos o solo eres tú?¿ A qué os dedicáis?-el bombardeo de preguntas la hizo reír estaba claro que si tenía curiosidad.

-Si eso es solo el principio no quiero pensar en cómo va a seguir. Está bien. Soy hija única. Vengo de una pequeña familia, tengo una abuela por parte de padre. Dos tías solteras por parte de madre. Un tío y una tía casados y con dos y tres hijos respectivamente además de por supuesto, mis padres.- enumeró.

-Vaya tienes una familia muy pequeña.-apuntó él mientras mezclaba el azúcar.

-Tú solo tienes dos tíos.- señaló mientras hacía lo mismo.

-Que va. Tengo un montón de familia. Además de mis dos tíos tengo tres tías casadas. La mayor tiene 4 hijos, la mediana 3 y la pequeña otros 3. Además de un montón de familia política con la que tengo trato. Como sabes que mi madre a estado casada tres veces, pues seguimos en contacto cercano con todas las familias. Fiestas, celebraciones, nada en particular…cualquier cosa les vale para montar una reunión.-le aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tiene que ser un caos.-adivinó ella imaginando la escena.

-Lo es. Pero en el fondo nos encanta.-le confió riendo.-Continua.-la invitó a seguir hablando.

-Umm… soy la única con poderes mágicos de mi familia. Mi familia se dedica a…-se interrumpió al ver entrar por la puerta a Draco Malfoy. Este echó un vistazo alrededor seguramente buscando a su amigo. Hermione no pudo evitar apreciar lo apuesto que estaba.

Llevaba un pantalón chino gris ligeramente ajustado, casi negro, una camisa blanca llevada al gris con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y metida por dentro del pantalón, una americana azul oscuro y cinturón negro de piel, con zapatos a juego. Solo con verlo su cuerpo reaccionó, un violento estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo cuando sus ojos se encontraron un segundo antes, de dirigirse a su amigo y comenzar a avanzar hacia ellos.

-Blaise quizá deberías…-le sugirió titubeante.

-Claro que no. Hey Draco.-le saludó cuando llegó a la mesa.

-Blaise.-lo saludó ignorándola por completo.

-Siéntate y desayuna. ¿Todo bien?-se interesó.

-Todo correcto.-le contesto desapasionadamente.

Hermione pensó que estaba loco si pensaba que Malfoy iba a sentarse a desayunar con ellos, pero como ya era costumbre, volvió a sorprenderla al verle quitarse la americana para dejarla en la silla donde ella y Zabini habían dejado sus ropas de abrigo para tomar asiento en el único sitio libre entre su amigo y ella.

-Buenos días.- le saludó Iris con coquetería mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Buenos días.-le contestó el en el mismo tono. - Un expresso doble y un pastel con crema.-

-¿Alguno en especial guapo?-le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo que más te guste.-le contestó.

-Lo que más me gusta está aquí en la mesa.-dijo sonriendo mientras se iba contoneando las caderas para él.

Hermione la miró escandalizada, estaba a punto de casarse y aunque no lo hiciese enserio, eso no estaba bien.

-Bueno, continuemos donde lo dejamos cuando Draco llegó.-le llamó la atención Zabini.

Hermione los miró a ambos. Los dos tenían la mirada en ella, uno con gesto amable y sonriente y el otro frío como el hielo. Creyó que sentiría vergüenza al volver a mirarle a la cara, pero su actitud la había dejado tan sorprendida que ni siquiera fue capaz de eso. Bueno sorprendida y molesta.

-No creo que sea el momento para…-empezó ella, aunque guardó silencio cuando Iris volvió a la mesa.

-Aquí tienes, lo más rico, para el hombre que está más rico.-se despidió yendo hacía la barra de nuevo, mientras Malfoy se reía con suavidad sin perderse los sinuosos movimientos de la mujer.

-No seas tonta. Sigue, finge que Draco no está. Somos todos adultos y civilizados. Podéis ignoraros perfectamente.-le aconsejó riendo.

Con cierta rabia pensó en que ignorarlo no era una mala idea, si él podía pasar de ella completamente después de lo que había sucedido ayer, ella también podía.

-Vale. Mmm…Mi familia se dedica a dos cosas. Por parte de mi madre tienen varias clínicas dentales y la familia de mi padre tiene una editorial.- le explicó focalizando toda su atención en Blaise.

-¿De libros o de revistas?-inquirió.

-De libros de todo tipo.-le respondió ligeramente nerviosa por la presencia del otro.

-Supongo que por eso te gustan tanto lo libros.-

Ella se rió suavemente. -Para nada. Eso es culpa de mi abuela, le encantaba leer y supongo que con el tiempo se me acabó pegando.-expuso con calma aguantando el impulso de mirar hacia la derecha donde estaba la serpiente.

-No creo que sea por eso. A mi madre le encanta trabajar y a mí no se me ha pegado absolutamente nada. Y ella lo intenta, pero es como darse cabezazos contra la pared.- le comentó riendo.

Hermione se sumó a sus risas.

-Digo yo que algo de ella heredarías.-le animó.

-Si dos cosas, mi belleza y que nos encanta escaparnos a Roma.-le confió con arrogancia. Volvió a reírse, la mayor parte del tiempo Blaise era como un niño grande consentido.

-¿Tienes una casa en Roma?-le preguntó ella emocionada.

-Sí, era de mi padre, está en una zona cerca del Mercado de Fiori. Es una mansión maravillosa del siglo XV lo suficientemente alejada para tener privacidad, pero no tanto como para que no resulte cómoda para visitar la ciudad. Siempre que tengo una temporada libre vuelvo.-le dijo poniendo un aire soñador y teatral a sus palabras.

Hermione le sonrió negando con la cabeza. -Yo adoro Roma, fui por primera vez con mi abuela cuando tenía 6 años y me enamore de la ciudad. Sus ambiente, la gente, los monumentos, las iglesias…me encanta. Desde entonces voy todos los veranos como mínimo dos semanas.-dijo ella con voz suave y emocionada. Se sonrojo ligeramente al notar la mirada de Malfoy clavada en ella, pero se negó a mirarle.

-Genial, este verano vendrás a mi casa y me acompañaras. Todo el mundo se niega a venir conmigo de turismo.-le dijo el visiblemente emocionado.

-No puedo imaginar porque.-ironizó riéndose.

-Oye…-se indigno.-¿Con quién sueles ir de vacaciones?-continuó.

-Sola por supuesto.-le dijo mientras se llevaba una cucharilla con tarta a la boca. -Mi abuela vive en Sicilia y una de mis tías en Nápoles, así que tomó un avión sola y cuando llego a Italia me espera mi familia. Aunque ya llevo dos años viajando sola a Roma. En mi familia somos muy independientes.-le aseguró.

-No irás siempre sola. Seguro que alguien te acompaña alguna vez. ¿Potter tal vez?-tanteó sin dejar sonreírle.

-Tienes una seria obsesión con Harry, ¿Lo sabías?-

-Solo quiero saber cuánta competencia tengo.-contestó insinuante.

Ella se rió con ganas. -No hay competencia, cuando desde el principio, ya tienes el juego perdido.- le aseguró.

-Pues no entiendo porque, soy mucho más guapo e inteligente.-aseguró con desparpajo.

-De eso nada rubito. Harry es un hombre muy atractivo e inteligente.-lo picó riendo ignorando deliberadamente la cada vez más insistente mirada de Malfoy.

-Bah…-despreció él. -Estas cegada por el niño dorado, sin pararte a pensar que en la plata también hay brillo. Además yo sé al menos una cosa en la que soy mucho pero que mucho mejor que Potter. No sé si me sigues.-le dijo alzando las cejas vacilón.

-Habría que ser mongólica pero no seguirte. No eres precisamente sutil.- se burló. -Además tienes mucha autoestima tu para pensar que eres mejor que él. ¿No?-

-Tiene razón, pero ¿Si ya tienes datos de Potter no tendrías que probarme a mí para poder comparar?-

Ella se rió. -Más quisieras serpiente.- el se unió a sus risas sin molestarse.

-Darme un segundo.- les pidió levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacía la barra.

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa y empezó a beberse el café con calma mientras fingía mirar a las señoras de la mesa del fondo. Tenían unos treinta años y o mucho se equivocaba o se estaban comiendo a Malfoy con la mirada. Lo miraban de arriba abajo como si fuera un dulce y llevasen a dieta un año. Espantada busco a Zabini en la barra que hablaba con las chicas animadamente. _Vuelve pronto, por favor_. Pensó.

Draco no se había perdido ni uno de sus gestos desde que había entrado en el local. La ira lo había invadido al verla desayunando con Blaise, obviamente relajados y en actitud distendida. Al acercarse a la mesa ella se había quedado pálida, como si estuviera viendo a alguien indeseable. Estaba claro que no se iban a poner a hablar como si nada, pero después de lo que había pasado, imaginó que como mínimo se merecía un trato cortés, no que se le tratara como si tuviese la peste. Además, con Blaise si podía hablar pero a él ni podía dirigirle una mirada. Bien si ella quería ser desagradable él sería todavía más, le sobraba la práctica. Estuvo atento a toda la conversación sin decir nada, hasta que vio a Blaise marcharse.

-Es de mala educación quedarse a solas con una persona y negarle la mirada.-apuntó arrastrando las palabras mirándola fijamente.

Ella giró la cabeza bruscamente al escucharle hablar. -Cierto. Aunque es de peor educación llegar a una mesa e ignorar por completo a una persona.- lo amonestó dedicándole una mirada rencorosa.

-¿Qué pasa te arruine la diversión?-le preguntó con malicia.

Ella lo miró enfadada. -Te recuerdo que yo estaba aquí cuando tu llegaste, tu eres el maleducado. No se puede esperar ser bien recibido en un sitio con tu actitud.-le recriminó.

-Y dime ¡Oh gran sabelotodo! ¿Cómo debería haberme comportado?-le espetó intentando no levantar la voz.

Hermione le miró a los ojos fijamente. -Eres un idiota. ¿No puedes simplemente acercarte y saludar? Pero no, no. Tu eres incapaz de comportarte como alguien normal.-siseó furiosa procurando disimular para no llamar la atención.

-¿Y qué querías un beso de buenos días?-soltó con ironía igual de enfadado.

Ella buscó su mirada rabiosa de enfado maldiciendo que hubiese gente porque así no podía gritarle, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron se olvidó del enfado… las imágenes de la noche anterior la inundaron como si fuesen flashback y los ecos de los gemidos la dejaron momentáneamente atontada.

Draco giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda entrecerrando los ojos. Conocía esa expresión, estaba recordando lo de la otra noche. Tenía las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas y estaba ruborizada. El enfado se evaporó, puede que hubiese interpretado mal las cosas…

-¿Quieres un beso de buenos días?- la pregunta pese a ser la misma de antes, implicaba algo completamente distinto. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

-No seas ridículo.-protestó colorada.

-¿Quieres un beso de buenos días?- repitió por tercera vez con voz muy ronca echándose hacía delante.

Hermione le miró impresionada antes de retirar la mirada avergonzada, aunque no se apartó ni un centímetro.

-Deja de hacer el estúpido. Estamos en un sitio público y tu mejor amigo está a solo unos metros de aquí.-argumento en voz baja.

Draco hecho una rápida mirada a la barra, Blaise le daba la espalda. Estiró la mano y la hizo levantar la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Estate quieto.- murmuró mirándolo a los ojos, la necesidad de dejarse llevar era tan grande. ¿_Cómo era posible que solo con acercarse a él se le olvidase todo?_

-¿Por qué? No has dicho que no.-

Le encantaba su tono de voz, ese ronco susurro la volvía loca.

-Basta.-pretendía ser una orden pero fue poco más que un murmullo.

Ella le agarró la muñeca para hacerle bajar la mano pero no lo soltó. El calor estalló desde la mano al resto de su cuerpo, fue como si de repente estuviesen en medio de un incendio.

El subió la otra mano y tiró de la prenda que cubría su cuello. Tal y como se había imaginado había un oscura y perfecta marca. Colocó el dedo índice en el cuello de ella y lo recorrió de arriba abajo haciéndola estremecerse, cada vez que su piel rozaba la marca, la sentía arder, su respiración se aceleró mientras los ojos de él se volvían más oscuros, más azules.

-¿Nerviosa?-murmuró sin apartar la mirada.

-No tanto como tú.-le contestó en un suave susurro dirigiendo una significativa mirada hacia abajo.

Draco se rió con suavidad. Era verdad, tenía un erección cada vez más evidente aunque tenía que reconocer que no esperaba que ella utilizara eso para devolverle la indirecta.

-¿Te estabas fijando?-la picó.

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa tan sexy que a punto estuvo de besarla allí mismo. -Puede ser.-

Esta vez fue él que sonrió. -Es injusto, tu solo tienes que mirar para saber en qué estado estoy, pero yo no tengo manera de saberlo.- era una mentira enorme, solo había que verla para saber que estaba excitada, su tono de voz suave e increíblemente femenino, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos brillantes…pero quería jugar.

-No hay nada que saber…yo estoy perfectamente.-le aseguró en el mismo tono de antes.

-Mentirosa.-le susurró a sabiendas de que era verdad.

Hermione puso su cerebro a funcionar en medio del mundo donde Malfoy la había sumergido. Le deseaba…allí y ahora…pero por supuesto eso era imposible…ambos lo sabían…y por eso él se permitía mirarla como si fuera a devorarla y tocarle el cuello para alterarla. Miró alrededor…las señoras seguían mirando a Draco pero al haberse echado hacía delante solo podían ver su espalda. Así que los movimientos que él hacía eran completamente invisibles. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Zabini, seguía hablando. Todo en orden, si él podía jugar… ella podía devolvérsela sin riesgos.

Volvió a reunir su mirada con la de él…tenía un color de ojos tan peculiar…mercurios, color plata fundida…vio como abría los ojos con sorpresa al notar la mano de ella en su muslo apretándolo y subiendo lentamente hacia arriba…los ojos de él se oscurecieron todavía más, su respiración se aceleró y sus ojos le dijeron lo que deseaba.

-Granger…-musitó con la voz rota de deseo. La vio inclinarse hacia delante…su perfume lo invadió…barriendo su casi extinto autocontrol…

-Puede ser…pero tú lo deseas más que yo.-afirmó con un ronco susurró antes de coger sus cosas e ir hacía la barra para reunirse con Blaise.

Draco la miró despedirse de su amigo y las chicas del café, para después salir tranquilamente por la puerta.

Ella tenía razón, él la deseaba más que ella a él, pero eso iba a solucionarlo… disfrutando en el proceso…

Mis amores hasta aquí por hoy…. Contarme que tal.

Besos

Alexía.

Pasaros por mi nuevo ff de Sobrenatural. Espero que os haya gustado.


	26. LAS SERPIENTES SON COMPLICADAS-I

Hola mis amores. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste. Ya me contareis.

Besos Alexía.

_**Capitulo 25 Las serpientes son complicadas**_

El resto de la mañana había sido definitivamente genial. Estaba de buen humor, contenta, satisfecha y se sentía poderosa. Había sido una locura…podían haberlos pillado…pero se había sentido tan bien al darse cuenta de que ella también tenía el control.

Después de pasar por la tienda de mascotas y comprar chucherías para su gato, fue a la tienda de Pociones. Como siempre compró varios ingredientes para clases y aprovechó para hacerse con ingredientes que no tenían habitualmente. Ya a medio día, cerca de la hora de comer fue hacía la tienda de plumas para encontrarse con Harry. Cuando llegó el moreno estaba apoyado contra la pared de la esquina. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al verla.

-Hola Hermi.-la saludó dándole un abrazo enorme haciéndola levantarse un par de milímetros del suelo.

Ella se rió mientras le devolvía el abrazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla. -Hola. Creía que llegaba temprano. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?-

-Nah. Yo llegue mucho antes de la hora. Ron me hizo venir con él y con Lavender.-le comentó mientras echaban a andar calle arriba para meterse por las callejuelas.

-Supongo que no estabais solos.-aventuró al ver como él fruncía el ceño.

-Ojala. Pero no. Parvati, Padma y Patil venían con nosotros.-le dijo con un poco de molestia en la voz.

Hermione se rió entre dientes. - Supongo que lo pasaste genial.-

Harry puso un gesto enfadado. -Sip…me lo pase de fabula. Increíble. Y aprendí que no debería haberme puesto esta bufanda roja con mis pantalones vaqueros porque me hacen más bajo y definitivamente un poco fondón…y eso sin contar el jersey que me regalaste, no pega nada con mis vaqueros oscuros…Porque hay que aprovechar que me queda ajustado, para ponerme unos vaqueros que me ciñan y así ir a juego.-le explicó imitando el tono de Parvati.

Hermione se rió a carcajadas. -Pobrecito.-se apiado entre risas.

-No…que va. Me deprimí bastante.- le dijo fingiendo pesar. -Pero se me pasó cuando me dijeron que la pulsera de acero que me regalaste me hacía muy masculino. Me vine arriba, vamos.-le dijo entre risas contenidas.

-¿Te importa si paramos en la tienda de Quidditch? Necesito un kit de mantenimiento para la escoba.-le pidió.

-Claro, sin problema.-aceptó mientras se dirigían al establecimiento.

No había nadie en la tienda así que, Hermione se limitó a seguirlo mientras él se tomaba su tiempo mirando las distintas estanterías y artículos. Ella no protestó, se limitó a seguirlo cogida de su mano, rara vez Harry tenía tiempo para hacer las cosas que le apetecían sin tener público, así que no iba a ser ella la que le estropease la diversión.

Media hora después salían de la tienda con unos guantes nuevos y un kit. Para comer, como siempre que estaban solos, decidieron ir al asador.

El delicioso aroma de la carne a la plancha les recibió al abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días.-les saludó uno de los camareros.

-Buenos días.-Saludaron los dos a la vez sonriendo. -Por favor, ¿Podría darnos una mesa un poco retirada?-le pidió Harry.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza. Era la primera vez que su amigo hacía ese tipo de petición.

-Por supuesto. Síganme.-les indicó mientras avanzaba.

Hermione los siguió por el comedor hacía una mesa más alejada bajo una ventana, saludando con la mano a Blaise al pasar a su lado. Él le respondió con una sonrisa antes de retomar su charla con Malfoy.

-¿Les parece bien esta?-

-Sí, gracias.-asintió Harry.

El camarero se fue mientras los dejaba acomodarse. Dejaron los abrigos y los bultos en una de los dos sillas vacías y una vez sentados le preguntó.

-¿Hay algún motivo especial por el que hayas pedido una mesa apartada?-

-Necesito hablar contigo y no me gustaría que nadie nos escuchase.-le explicó.

-Podemos usar el hechizo muffliato.- le dijo.

-Y lo haremos, pero sería un poco raro si estuviésemos en el centro del local y nos viesen mover los labios sin emitir sonido. Mejor apartados-le explicó.

Hermione sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras veía acercarse al camarero, a su alrededor no había nadie, la mesa más cercana estaba a seis de la suya y era la de Blaise, así que no había riesgo de ser interrumpidos.

-¿Qué van a tomar?-les preguntó.

-Para mi agua, de primero berenjenas a la plancha y pechuga de pollo con patatas.-le pidió sonriendo con educación devolviéndole la carta.

El camarero le dedicó su mejor sonrisa antes de girarse hacía Harry.

-Para mi cerveza de mantequilla para beber, aros de cebolla y costilla a la brasa con patatas asadas.-el camarero recogió su carta y se fue.

-¿Bueno y de que quieres hablar?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

El sonrió mientras sacaba la varita con discreción y lanzaba el hechizo antes mencionado.

-De Dumbledore y de Voldemort.-le dijo mientras volvía a meterla en su bolsillo.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¿Creía que estabas en punto muerto hasta quitarle el recuerdo al profesor Slughorn? -

-Y lo estoy. Al menos en lo que respecta a Dumbledore. Anoche, bebí un sorbo de la poción de Felix Felicis que gané a principios de curso.- levantó la mano para pedirle silencio, al ver que abría la boca para protestar. -El caso es que conseguí el recuerdo de Slughorn, lo he visto y hay cosas que no me cuadran.-

Hermione lo miró fijamente. -¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué trataba el recuerdo?-le preguntó.

Harry le describió detalladamente el recuerdo que le había quitado al profesor de pociones. Guardó silencio al ver como el camarero se acercaba con las bebidas.

-¿Horrocrux?- Hermione repitió la palabras en voz alta cuando el hombre abandono la mesa. -¿Horrocrux? No me suena de nada. La idea, desde luego, es interesante para alguien como él. Dividir el alma en fragmentos para asegurarse la eternidad…no parece un mal trato si quitas la parte de que hay que asesinar a alguien.- razonó. -Esto deja claro que desde muy joven ya se preparaba para lo que quería hacer. Es como si hubiese establecido un plan. Un plan muy largo y laborioso, uno que debía comenzar desde muy temprano para llevarse a cabo a lo largo de los años…desde luego es muy inteligente y paciente.-

Harry asintió con la cabeza todavía sin decir nada dejándola pensar.

-Piénsalo…en tu primera clase con Dumbledore te mostró a su madre. Ella prefirió dejarse morir que vivir para cuidar a su hijo. Imagina, él se vio forzado a vivir en un orfanato…de repente un día descubre que tiene poderes…pero en vez de asustarse, practica, se prepara y los desarrolla hasta el punto de usarlos para dominar o castigar a otros niños…¿Te haces una idea de lo desarrollados que tenía que tener sus poderes? Además esta lo de hablar parsel. Y por supuesto, el desprecio por su nombre. No quería ser igual a nadie, él quería ser distinto, no uno más. Alguien que destacase por encima de todos, alguien a quien los demás idolatrasen. Ya entonces, su instinto para la crueldad, el secretismo y la dominación son más que evidentes, da pánico pensar que un niño de diez años sea así.-enumeró ella dejando que su cabeza tomase el control analizando los hechos.

El camarero volvió con el primer plato, tiempo que ella uso, para seguir pensando mientras sentía la mirada de Harry, vigilándola.

-Por supuesto, el grupo que reunió en Hogwarts no eran amigos. Yo los veo, como los precursores de los mortífagos claramente. Distintas mezclas de personajes despreciables, seres débiles como Colagusano que desean protección, magos ambiciosos como Malfoy padre en búsqueda de gloria a través de otros y magos crueles como Bellatrix que solo buscaban victimas. Si, definitivamente su grupo de Hogwarts, encaja perfectamente con el perfil de sus actuales mortífagos. Además acuérdate de lo que dijo Dumbeldore, hubo muchos incidentes en sus años de colegio pero nunca llegaron a coger a nadie, probablemente porque Voldemort los controlaba, igual que ahora. Se mueven en las sombras, atacan, pero no dan la cara.-razonó mientras troceaba su berenjena.

Harry comía los aros de cebolla sin dejar de observarla, completamente serio y sopesando cada una de sus palabras.

-Imagínate, con quince años mató a la única familia que le quedaba…-los ojos de Hermione se abrieron durante un segundo. -Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa. El anillo que Morfin lamentaba haber perdido …¿Crees que sea el mismo que llevaba Dumbledore?-le preguntó empezando a unir piezas.

-Estoy seguro de que si. Era el mismo que llevaba su padre, Sorvolo en el primer recuerdo que Dumbledore me enseño.-

-Harry ¿Eres consciente de que, según el último recuerdo que viste del profesor Slughorn, es más que probable de que ese anillo sea un Horrocrux?-inquirió dirigiéndole una intensa mirada.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. Igual que creo que el diario que poseyó a Ginny era también uno de ellos.-declaró sin asomo de duda.

Hermione lo pensó un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza. -Sí. Desde luego tiene toda la pinta. ¿Cuántos crees que haya?-

-Siete. El mismo lo dijo. Siete es un número importante para el mundo de la magia.-le contestó.

Ella volvió a asentir antes de negar. -No. En todo caso serían seis.-

-¿Seis? ¿Por qué seis? El dijo siete.-preguntó extrañado.

-Lo sé, pero piensa durante un segundo en su personalidad…ya de niño, guardaba trofeos para marcar los actos delictivos que cometía con su magia a modo de recuerdo. Eran un símbolo de su poder. ¿No crees que sería posible que una vez llegado al mundo de la magia, esos trofeos pasasen a ser Horrocruxes?-argumentó.

Harry masticó un aro mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de decir. -Sí, es muy probable.-

-Bien. Entonces, ¿No crees que algo tan especial como fabricar un Horrocrux, lo reservaría para los asesinatos más importantes? Los que aportaban algo a su plan. Piensa en los que ya sabemos. En primer lugar, mató a su familia y se quedó el anillo. Piénsalo, con esos asesinatos se aseguraba no tener ningún lazo de parentesco para así poder empezar a forjar la figura de Lord Voldemort. Y el diario, es el recordatorio de como abrió la cámara de los secretos, cobrándose la vida de una chica de sangre impura en el proceso. Ese recuerdo, constituiría una prueba de su linaje, lo emparentaba sin asomo de duda con Salazar Slytherin. De esa manera, empezaría a forjarse una leyenda, como heredero del fundador de su casa y empezaría a irradiar cierta aura de misticismo como personaje. Sin duda, habría reservado para tu muerte el último horrocrux, con tu muerte se aseguraba de no tener más rivales-razonó.

Harry retiró el plato mientras asentía pensativo. -No se me ocurrió verlo así. Pero si parece lo más lógico.-le dijo dándole la razón.

-Date cuenta…antes de acabar el colegio ya había asesinado como mínimo a cinco personas. Es increíble la inteligencia que debe tener, controla todo su entorno de una manera que da escalofríos.-

Harry volvió a sentir. -Cierto. Pero como te imaginarás, saber todo esto también supone muchas más preguntas sin responder. Como por ejemplo ¿Cuáles son los Horrocrux ? ¿Dónde están?-empezó él.

-Cierto. Aunque por los otros recuerdos que Dumbledore te mostro, podemos deducir que la copa de Hufflepuff es otro. Además matar a Hepzibah suponía otro golpe maestro para crear su leyenda.-adivinó.

-¿Por qué? Solo era una señora mayor. ¿Qué importancia podía tener en su personaje?-se extrañó.

-Pues bastante. Ravenclaw no tiene ningún descendiente vivo, ni tampoco Gryffindor pero Hepzibah, era la descendiente directa de Hufflepuff, al matarla se aseguraba de ser el único descendiente vivo de los fundadores de Hogwarts que es el único lugar, donde realmente se sentía a gusto. Además de enarbolar su persona, también le sirve para dar más fuerza a la idea de que Slytherin representa la supremacía de las casas y eso contribuiría también en cierta medida, a darle más prestigio a los ideales que representa.-la lógica de su argumento le pareció aplastante, sin duda era la opción más probable.

-Sí, tiene sentido. Tendríamos tres, faltan cuatro. Aunque creo que el guardapelo tiene que ser otro. Por dos motivos básicamente, el primero es porque pertenece a Slytherin y el segundo es porque era una reliquia familiar. Quería recuperarlo a cualquier precio.-le dijo él.

-Cierto, si estaba buscado reliquias de los fundadores le echare un vistazo a la historia de Hogwarts, allí hay un apartado dedicado a esas cosas.-se ofreció. -Iré a la biblioteca mañana a primera hora.-

Harry asintió, esperó para hablar a que al camarero les dejase los platos principales y se fuese con los platos anteriores vacios.

-Dijiste que querías hablar de Dumbledore también.-le recordó.

El asintió dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y cruzando los brazos.

-He pasado toda la noche reflexionando, sobre este último recuerdo, sobre lo que Dumbledore me mostró, sobre las situaciones que he vivido con Voldemort…y lo cierto, es que creo que quizá no estoy tomando buenas decisiones.-

Hermione dejó los cubiertos también y le dedicó toda su atención.

-¿A qué te refieres con buenas decisiones?-

-Creo…que me estoy equivocando…fiandome tanto de Dumbledore.-se notaba que le costaba decir aquellas palabras.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, antes de contestar. -¿Qué te lleva a esa conclusión?-

-Sé lo que piensas, y lo entiendo. Pero piensa en mis padres. Murieron por lo mismo, Dumbledore les aconsejo que no hicieran a Sirius guardián de su casa porque era lo obvio, ellos no querían hacer eso, no siguieron sus instintos, se fiaron…y mira como acabó. Sirius hubiese preferido morir a revelar su paradero.- al decir el nombre de su padrino sus ojos se oscurecieron con pena.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, animándole a continuar. Aquel era un momento importante en el futuro de ambos.

-Tampoco me contó lo que decía la profecía y me expuso. Si hubiese sabido lo que decía, no hubiera ido al ministerio y… Sirius seguiría con vida.-

Ella puso cara de pena. -Harry…-

-No lo digo solo por él, Hermione. Es por todo. Me oculta información y me expone al peligro. Reconozco que es difícil todo lo que tiene que ver con Voldemort, pero…tu misma lo dijiste…la información es poder.-aseguró.

-Es verdad. Y entiendo lo que me dices, pero recuerda que Dumbledore es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Incluso Voldemort le teme. Tenerlo de tu lado es una buena idea.-

-¿Tú crees? ¿Me sirvió de algo tenerlo de mi lado cuando luche por la Piedra filosofal?, ¿Cuando me enfrente al basilisco?, ¿Cuando volvió de la muerte?, ¿Cuando tenía a la cúpula de los mortífagos siguiéndome por el ministerio? Reconozco mis errores, se que a veces soy imprudente. Soy demasiado osado para la vida que me toca vivir…pero si hubiese tenido información... No soy un niño, no puede tomar todas las decisiones por mí sin preguntar. Creo que después de lo que he pasado me merezco la verdad.-cada una de sus palabras rezumaba rencor y resentimiento.

-Lo sé Harry. Y reconozco que tienes razón, pero sigue siendo un mago poderoso. Es de los buenos…de los nuestros-le dijo intentando calmarlo.

-Ya. Pero si tengo que ser sincero… todo lo relacionado con él ha supuesto dolor para mí. No puedo fiarme. ¿Sabes en que pensaba ayer en la cama después de ver el recuerdo? Que esa era mi vida…y que daba igual quien se metiese por medio, al final vamos a ser solo Voldemort y yo. No creo que sea buena idea dejar mi vida en manos de alguien que me oculta tantas cosas.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado a veces. Me parece increíble que tengas que pasar por esto y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo.-le confesó con tristeza.

-Nadie puede hacerlo. Quiero darte las gracias por no salir corriendo, por escucharme, por aconsejarme… por seguir a mi lado a pesar de que no es fácil. Siento haberte soltado todo esto, pero necesitaba desahogarme.-le dijo sonriendo ligeramente colorado.

-No seas ridículo. Fuera se está preparando una batalla y está claro que tu vas a estar en el centro, yo estaré a tu derecha como siempre. Da igual lo que venga, yo siempre estaré de tu lado.-le aseguró sonriendo con cariño.

-Lo sé. Y sé, que por mucho que insista en que no me acompañes, no vas a hacerme caso.-replicó.

-Sabes que no. Yo decido.-aseguró segura de sí misma. -Y decido que me quedo contigo, eres mi familia y no voy a dejarte solo.-

-Cuento con ello... Y la verdad es que es muy reconfortante.-le confesó.

-Me alegro. Ahora a comer, nos preocuparemos cuando sepamos algo más. Se nos va a quedar la comida fría.-le indicó sonriendo.

Harry la miró agradecido, antes de empezar a comer con ansia.

Draco y Blaise no se habían perdido ni uno solo de los gesto de la mesa de los leones. No habían tardado en descubrir que le habían hecho un hechizo a su alrededor, porque aunque los veían mover los labios, no se podía escuchar ninguna palabra.

-¿Crees que están hablando del Señor Tenebroso?-le preguntó Blaise sin dejar de mirar a la mesa donde ahora comían en ambiente distendido los dos amigos.

-Obviamente sí.- le contestó sin apartar la mirada.

-Sí, solo había que ver los gestos y la cara que tenían. ¿Crees que vaya a pasar algo?-

-Mis padres no me han informado de nada así que de nuestro lado no, pero no sé del otro bando. Tú eres su amiguito.-le dijo con desprecio.

-Oh vamos, ¿Sigues con eso? Solo fue un desayuno, no creo que te vayas a morir por comer en la misma mesa que ella.-protestó mirándolo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no veo motivo para relacionarme con ella.-le espetó con desprecio.

-Ni yo para relacionarme con Crabbe y Goyle, pero lo hago.-le recordó molesto.

Draco le dirigió una gélida mirada.

-No me pongas esa cara. Se lo que piensas, pero si te molestases en conocerla un poco, te aseguro que te llevarías una gran sorpresa.-afirmó.

Draco soltó un bufido.

-Enserio, es muy inteligente, se puede hablar con ella de cualquier tema.-siguió ignorando su gesto de desprecio.

-Es lo que tienen las sabelotodo. Lo saben todo.-dijo él sonriendo con ironía.

-Basta.-protestó Zabini molesto, Draco abrió los ojos con incredulidad. -Igual que no permito que ella hable mal de ti, no te permitiré que le faltes al respeto a ella.-

-¿Hablas enserio?-le preguntó sin dar crédito.

-Totalmente. Le he tomado cierto…cariño y no me gusta que hables así de ella.-le dijo impertérrito.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan serio. Tiene que gustarte mucho.-se burló.

Zabini sonrió de medio lado.

-No es eso. Es solo que… no sé. No me gusta que digas esas cosas de ella. Somos amigos, nada más.-le aseguró.

-Ya. Blaise nos conocemos desde niños… Tú no tienes amigas. Solo conocidas…que después son compañeras de cama.-afirmó sin asomo de duda.

-Solo somos amigos. No voy a negar que es increíblemente sexy y que sería un indudable placer tenerla…pero no es ese tipo de relación, te lo aseguro.-

-Quieres hacerme creer que tú Blaise Zabini, ¿Tienes una relación platónica con una mujer hermosa?-le preguntó escéptico en tono de burla. -¿El mismo Blaise Zabini que aprovecho el entierro del tío del ministro de magia para acostarse con su doliente sobrina? ¿En serio?-

-Sí, el mismo. Y en mi defensa diré que cada persona vive su dolor a su manera. Ella quiso consolarse conmigo…para evadirse y mantener la mente ocupada-se defendió patéticamente intentando aparentar orgullo. - Aunque no solo fue la mente lo que tuvo ocupada…-falló estrepitosamente.

Draco estalló en carcajadas. -Eres patético.-afirmó entre risas a las que él otro se unió.

Hermione sonrió al verlos reírse. Era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy reírse de verdad…y la verdad… es que le sentaba fenomenal. Sintió su cuerpo estremecer al sentir sus ojos devolviéndole la mirada, todavía sonriendo.

El asintió con la cabeza en su dirección, gesto que ella le devolvió de igual manera.

Blaise la saludó con la mano mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ahora era ella la que se reía ante el anonadado Harry. Definitivamente las serpientes eran muy complicadas.

Hasta aquí. Contarme que os parece.

Alexía.


	27. LAS SERPIENTES SON COMPLICADAS II

Hola amores aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Me ha costado muchísimo, pero quería ir entrando en el tema de la guerra sin que resultara pesado y al mismo tiempo seguir mostrando la relación de Draco y Hermione.

Espero que os guste. Y contarme que tal.

Besos.

Alexía

_**Capitulo 26 Las serpientes son complicadas II **_

Los siguientes seis días de su excursión a Hosmeade, los pasó con la cabeza metida entre libros, en la biblioteca.

Buscó toda la información disponible sobre objetos y herencias relativas a las cuatro casas, aquella mañana había leído el último libro, ya era oficial, su investigación había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Tal y como había imaginado, el único descendiente que sobrevivía, era Voldemort que pertenecían a Slytherin, no había nadie más.

Sin embargo, sus pesquisas si le sirvieron para encontrar distintas reliquias que se les atribuían.

De Godrick Gryffindor se conservaba la espada que Harry había usado en segundo para matar a la serpiente, y un anillo con un rubí. La espada estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore y del anillo se desconocía el paradero.

De Helga Hufflepuff solo quedaba la copa que Harry había visto en los recuerdos del director.

De Rowena Ravenclaw se conocía una corona que al parecer otorgaba conocimientos a quien la poseía, Hermione estaba segura de que eso era imposible, y un anillo con una piedra ámbar.

Slytherin era sin duda el más prolífico. Se conocía el guardapelo, en paraje desconocido. Un anillo con un ónix también en origen desconocido y otro con una esmeralda al que solo se nombraba una vez de pasada en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts. Por supuesto la Cámara de los secretos era otro de sus legados. Sin duda, Salazar había sido un mago ostentoso y las bastos restos de su legado en comparación de los otros fundadores, eran la muestra de ello.

El hecho de que todos tuviesen un anillo con piedras del color de cada casa, la hizo pensar que Helga también tendría uno y por tanto debían tener algún significado. No había encontrado ninguna información que hiciese referencia a ello en el colegio, pero quizá habría algún libro en el que él tema se tratase.

Sin embargo, su investigación la llevó también, a un curioso descubrimiento sobre la casa de las águilas. La dama gris, uno de los fantasmas que vivía en Hogwarts, era la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw. La familia de Ravenclaw había desaparecido con la misteriosa muerte de su hija, ya que la fundadora no tenía más familia, ni había tenido más descendencia.

Le contó a Harry, que permanecía a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que había descubierto y juntos habían decidido que esperarían a saber si existían otras reliquias antes de buscar el momento apropiado e intentar sonsacarle.

Viendo que no tenía más alternativas…tomó la decisión de pedir ayuda al exterior. Pensó en alguien en que pudiese confiar, que conociese el mundo mágico y que le guardase el secreto a cualquier precio.

Apenas unos segundos después la solución llegó a su cabeza. Billy Weasley. Billy se dedicaba a romper maldiciones y trataba con cosas antiguas, además sabía que si se lo pedía no le contaría nada a nadie.

Por supuesto, no le habló de lo que buscaba ni para qué. Se limitó a decirle quería información acerca de las herencias de los cuatro fundadores, que necesitaba que fuese lo más exhaustivo posible y que no podía contárselo a nadie.

Satisfecha y segura de que no podía hacer nada más, abandonó la lechucería y volvió hacía la biblioteca, aunque por un motivo distinto. Quería ver a Blaise. Durante su investigación le había dejado de lado y aunque le sonreía y hablaba entre las clases, no era lo mismo. Echaba de menos a su amigo, sus continuas bromas fuera de tono y sus interesantes charlas.

Era viernes por la tarde y sabía que estaría haciendo las tareas para no trabajar el fin de semana.

Alegre apresuró el paso. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando reconoció la espalda de su amigo sentado en una de las mesas más escondidas, en uno de los laterales de la biblioteca. Al ser viernes por la tarde estaba todo vacio.

-Hola.-le saludó contenta inclinándose desde atrás por encima de su hombro.

Blaise giró la cabeza sorprendido sonriendo.

-Supe que eras tú un segundo antes de que me hablases, tu maravilloso aroma te delata.-le comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione se rió, le había echado en falta. Le dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Antes de sentarse en la silla vacía que había a su lado.

-No me quejo pero ¿Cómo es que estas aquí conmigo? ¿Potter te indultó con una condicional?-bromeó girándose en la silla para verla mejor.

-Harry no me indultó porque no estaba condenada a nada. Y estoy aquí porque me apetecía pasar un rato contigo.-le dijo sonriendo. Su sonrisa se quebró al ver a Malfoy aparecer detrás de una estantería con un libro en la mano.

El la miró fijamente mientras caminaba hacía ellos antes de mirar hacía su amigo.

-Este tiene dos formas de explicar los fundamentos de ese tipo de transformaciones.-comentó mientras le dejaba el libro abierto sobre la mesa para que pudiese verlo.

-Gracias Draco.-le agradeció. -

-Di la verdad. Te tenía retenida. Se enteró de que desayunamos juntos y te obligó a elegir entre él o yo.-especuló mirándola muy serio.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa mirándolo mientras ignoraba deliberadamente el hecho de que Malfoy se estuviese sentando frente a Blaise.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio?-inquirió extrañada.

Blaise dejó la pluma lentamente a la izquierda del pergamino antes de girarse completamente para verla.

-Por supuesto. Que otra explicación habría. Un día desayuno contigo tranquilamente y al día siguiente me ignoras deliberadamente durante días. Ahora que él está entrenando tu vuelves a buscarme…no hay mucho que pensar.¿ O bien lo que te conté de mi vida te hizo repelerme, o bien San Potter se enteró de nuestro desayuno privado y…sintiéndose amenazado por mi increíble atractivo, te obligó a distanciarte de mí?-elucubró con aire serio.

Lo miró un segundo con sorpresa antes de estallar en carcajadas que hicieron a Blaise sonreír y a Malfoy fruncir el ceño.

-En serio…eres horrible. Y veo que el tema te molesta así que te cuento que he estado ocupada adelantado deberes y ayudando a Harry, va con atraso en alguna materias.-le dolió un poco decir eso, pero ya había acordado con Harry lo que iba a decir en caso de que alguien preguntase. -Por si no te habías dado cuenta todo el colegio sabe que nos tratamos. Y no se enteró de nuestro desayuno yo se lo conté, no le gusta mucho la idea la verdad, pero no me ha hecho elegir entre nada. El sabe que soy lo suficientemente mayor para elegir mis amistades.- afirmó sonriente.

-¿Y porque se lo cuentas?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella se rió antes de contestar.-¿Y porque no iba a hacerlo? Nosotros siempre nos lo contamos todo. Tu eres mi amigo, y no tengo por qué ocultarte como si fuese algo vergonzoso.-le confió sonriendo agarrándole la mano.

-Bueno. ¿Y porque iba a ocultarme? Yo soy un regalo para la vista…un regalo en general...-asintió con confianza.

Hermione volvió a reírse. -No sé si tanto como un regalo…pero desde luego no eres como para tener que esconderte.-

-Bueno la verdad es que no te imagino escondiendo a nadie.- razonó el chico riendo.

La irónica sonrisa de Draco le dijo claramente que los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-Claro que no…yo nunca escondería a nadie…que me importase.- puntualizo al ver la sardónica sonrisa de Malfoy.

Blaise le dirigió una mirada extrañada sin entender el comentario.

-Eso está claro. Sin embargo por mucho que me alegre de verte no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Tengo un compromiso.-le comentó.

-Me voy a arrepentir de preguntar. ¿Pero quién es la victima?-le preguntó, así era como se refería ella a las conquistas de Blaise.

-¿Cómo que victima? Dirás la afortunada.-se indignó.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es una chica. Quede con Nott.-le dijo para ampliarle información.

Ella sonrió con malicia. -Blaise no sabía que tus…intereses…eran tan extensos.-se burlo.

Incluso Draco sonrió levemente al ver la cara de Blaise, que la miró patidifuso antes de contestar ultrajado.

-¿Pero tú por quien me tomas? Quedamos para jugar al ajedrez, nos apostamos veinte galeones.-

Hermione se rió con más ganas, al ver como un leve rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-Ya…ya…pero no he oído negar que te gustase el otro… equipo.-siguió riéndose. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Blaise y es que con él se sentía libre para bromear sabiendo que no iba a tomárselo a mal.

-No soy gay. Pero si lo fuese… que sepas que tendría mejor gusto…Draco sería más mi estilo.-afirmó con desparpajo.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas. Así era su amigo siempre conseguía darle la vuelta a las cosas para que saliesen a su gusto.

-¿Yo no tendría que decir algo del tema?-le espetó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras con desagrado.

Blaise negó con la cabeza. -¿Que ibas a decir?…pues que te toco la lotería.-rebatió con desparpajo.

Ella volvió a reírse al ver a Malfoy rodar los ojos y soltar un bufido de indignación.

-Eres…-

-Maravilloso…único…genial…guapísimo…sexy…-

-Creído.-interrumpió ella riendo.

-Oye…-protestó.

Todavía riéndose y sintiéndose mucho más ligera y animada, intentó poner gesto serio.

-Haber…tengo un problema con el que he pensado que podrías ayudarme.-empezó sonriendo.

-Ja…¿Ósea que primero me insultas y ahora pretendes que te ayude?-preguntó en tono de broma intentando sonar incrédulo.

-Si esa es mi intención.-

Blaise parpadeó tres veces mirándola. Antes de encogerse de hombros y contestar como si tal cosa.

-Vale. Si me lo pides así.-

Ella volvió a reírse.

-No enserio. Necesito tu ayuda. Te cuento. Tengo una boda dentro de muy poco tiempo y como nunca he ido a una boda mágica he pensado que quizá tú podrías ayudarme a conseguir un regalo. Como tienes la empresa familiar.-tanteó.

Blaise le sonrió con satisfacción.

-Claro no hay problema. ¿Habías pensado en algo?-

-Pues no sé. No quiero un regalo impersonal. Es para un amiga que va a casarse después de cuatro años de relación. Son un pareja estable, de un buen nivel social y económico.-

-Ya veo…y ¿Hay algo que les guste especialmente?-

-Bueno ella es vivaracha y muy sociable. El es afable y abogado. Viven juntos desde hace dos años.-

-¿Tienen hijos?-siguió indagando Blaise.

-No, pero están buscándolos.-le comentó pensando en cual podía ser el mejor regalo.

-¿Por qué no les regalas una cuna?-

Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-¿Una cuna?-se extraño.

-Sí, tenemos cunas preciosas sería un precioso detalle que a nadie más se le ocurriría regalarle. Ellos tampoco la habrán comprado si todavía están intentándolo.-razonó.

Ella sonrió encantada con la idea. -Genial. ¿Podría ver algún catálogo? -le pidió animada.

-Claro. Seguro. Déjame bajar a mi habitación y te lo traigo.-

-No quiero causarte molestia, se que has quedado, podemos hacerlo mañana.-le dijo sonriendo mientras le apretaba la mano.

Él le guiñó un ojo. -Tranquila, no nos llevará mucho tiempo.-le dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Con la sonrisa todavía adornando su cara, Hermione volvió a girarse hacía el frente para encontrarse con Malfoy que la miraba fijamente.

Ella le devolvió la mirada incomoda, sin poder evitar recordar que la última vez que se vieron había provocado al rubio.

Un suave rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Mientras evitaba mirarlo fijando su mirada en una estantería.

Draco sonrió para sí mismo mientras la miraba. Estaba colorada y se mordía ligeramente el labio mientras tercamente se negaba a mirarlo, avergonzada, sin duda, por lo que había hecho.

En cuanto oyó el favor que le pidió a Zabini supo a que boda se refería. Realmente el destino era algo caprichoso…pero indudablemente estaba a su favor.

Como sangre limpia, su familia le había educado en la Antigua Religión, desde niño había aprendido a temer y respetar la magia en cada una de sus formas. Su madre le había dedicado horas y horas a enseñarle cada una de las opciones que la magia podía ofrecerle, los nombres de los dioses, costumbres que la tradición todavía mantenía y costumbres totalmente desconocidas para la mayoría, que con él paso el tiempo habían ido borrando palabra por palabra.

Él, era el resultado de las dos familias más antiguas, que existían en el mundo de la magia. La familia Black por la parte de su madre y la Malfoy por la de su padre.

Lo cierto es que, la familia de su padre llevaba siglos enfocada hacía la magia negra y pese a ser politeístas como la mayor parte de los sangres limpias la familia de su padre adoraba a los dioses que tenían que ver con la guerra, el dinero, el poder y la destrucción.

La de su madre, respetaba igualmente a todos, pero tenía especial debilidad por las divinidades afines al poder y al dinero.

En ambos casos, sus progenitores le habían inculcado que la suerte era una deidad caprichosa, imposible de influenciar o predecir…cuando uno se veía bendecido por su favor, había que aprovechar porque tan pronto como llegaba se iba. La suerte solía ir acompañada por el destino…o eso era lo que le contaba su abuela cuando era niño.

"El destino, es una divinidad caprichosa, que no tiene normas, que no entiende de deseos o necesidades, que no sabe del bien o del mal, que no distingue por sexo o edad. Cada mago, tiene un único destino que se llevara a cabo de cualquier forma. La diferencia está en tomar decisiones propias o dejarse arrastrar por la corriente." Solía decirle su abuela.

Draco parpadeó asombrado por los recuerdos que acababa de recuperar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas. Seguir su religión, era una más de las costumbres que le habían inculcado desde niño, algo que hacía ya como parte de su rutina.

Volvió a mirarla, ahora ella era quien le miraba, con un gesto extrañado.

-¿Estás bien?-no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliese de sus labios, había estado un rato mirando en su dirección pero sin ver.

-¿Te preocupas por mi? Que conmovedor.-se burló.

-Eres un idiota. Parecías no se… no parecías tu solo estaba siendo amable.-le dijo molesta.

-Por supuesto. Se me olvidaba que hablo con la prefecta de Gryffindor.-se volvió a burlar.

Si las miradas matasen estaría muerto eso era seguro. Cuanto le gustaba hacerla enfadar y sacarla de ese papel de mojigata en el que se ocultaba.

-Ya que tanto te desagrada mi presencia, porque no te largas.-le dijo enfadada.

-Granger…¿Otra vez haciendo gala de tu mala educación?-le preguntó fingiendo un profundo tono de hastió.

-Eres insoportable.-dijo molesta.

-No sé porque te humillas diciéndome esas cosas, cuando lo dos sabemos que no es verdad…hay situaciones y momentos… del día en que mi presencia te resulta mucho más que soportable.-declaró como si nada.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada de desprecio profundo. -Cállate.-

-Granger…no hay quien te entienda. No dejas de acusarme que lo mentiroso que soy y cuando te digo algo que es verdad me dices que me calle.-aparento estar indignado pero la realidad es que el brillo de sus ojos grises no la engañaba, se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

-No te creas tan importante serpiente rastrera, solo porque nos hayamos visto un par de veces.-le espetó.

-Mmmm…ya veo…-murmuró él como si estuviese pensando. -Debo suponer entonces ¿Que te ves con más hombres para hacer lo que haces conmigo?-le preguntó inocentemente.

-Por supuesto que no.-respondió muy indignada.

-Volvemos entonces al punto de antes. Yo decía la verdad.-acabó mirándola con calma.

-No, de eso nada.-protestó ella.

-¿Mentiste antes?-inquirió.

-No, claro que no. Yo no miento.-se sublevó.

-¿Nunca?-preguntó rápidamente.

-No, nunca.-contestó.

-¿Jamás? Tu eres la mentirosa.-la acusó sintiendo una intensa diversión pero disimulando.

-No…quiero decir…no…miento habitualmente…-titubeó fuera de quicio.

-O sea que si mientes.-tanteó él queriendo alargar su juego.

-Si bueno no…haber…si tengo un buen motivo y no hay más opciones…pues…pero no es lo habitual.-dijo lentamente nerviosa.

-Vamos que he perdido mi tiempo discutiendo cuando desde el principio yo tenía razón.-declaró él.

-¿Razón en qué?-inquirió perdida.

-En que solo lo haces conmigo, en que mientes igual que todo el mundo y en que te escondes en tu actitud de mojigata.-enumeró el apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano mirándola con una mirada de superioridad.

-Ay…cállate me produces dolor de cabeza.-le dijo enfadada poniendo una mano en la frente y cerrando los ojos…-Me sacas de quicio.-agregó.

Él sonrió como si hubiese sido la señal que estaba esperando.

Se levantó con calma y tomó asiento en la silla que había a su izquierda, justo a su lado. Se sentó con cuidado dejando apenas un milímetro entre ellos.

Hermione tragó saliva, removiéndose inquieta en la silla, por su proximidad.

-¿Sabes que he aprendido sobre ti… en el tiempo que llevamos…? ¿Cómo lo diría para no violentarte…? ¿Confraternizando?-

Ella siguió mirando al frente intentando no caer en la trampa de mirarle a los ojos.

-He aprendido.-siguió él como si nada.- Que cuando me dices "Basta" y "Cállate" suele significar…todo lo contrario.-comentó girándose del todo.

Ella resopló aparentando indiferencia. -No puedes ser más creído. Significa lo que significan. Por muy retorcido que seas, tienes que distinguir cuando alguien te dice algo enserio.-

-Normalmente coincidiría contigo en eso. Pero otra cosa que he aprendido es que tú pareces... hablar un idioma distinto al de los demás.-comentó él mirando su perfil detenidamente. La tomó de la barbilla con dos dedos para obligarle a mirarle.

En el momento que sus miradas se encontraron, sintió que su alrededor el aire volvía a arder. Aunque no se había percatado porque había estado ocupada con la investigación, ahora libre de su yugo se daba cuenta de que hacía una semana desde su último encuentro.

Sus mejillas se colorearon al volver a recordar su atrevida charla del café…y enrojecieron violentamente al recordar lo que había hecho la vez anterior que estuvieron a solas.

Su cuerpo reaccionó calentando su sangre, mientras un curioso calor, que ya asociaba con la presencia de Draco, se extendía por su vientre.

Él le dirigió una mirada sensual y una devastadora sonrisa conocedor de lo que le estaba pasando.

-Uno…muy…raro…-le dijo repasando sus labios con la mirada…y apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de su silla, acorralándola ligeramente.-Confuso…-acercó más su cara a la suya-Extraño…-acercó sus labios a su oído.-Y…definitivamente…excitante…-murmuró. Su cálido aliento rozando la piel de su lóbulo la hizo estremecerse.

En vez de contestar…ella giró su cuello levemente hacía la derecha dejándolo ligeramente expuesto. Quería negarse…apartarse…pero era tan difícil resistirse a él.

-Esto tiene que acabarse. En serio, nos odiamos. Nos despreciamos. No podemos soportarnos. Tenemos que dejar esto antes de que alguien se entere.-dijo ella en voz baja.

-Búscate otra excusa esa no sirve. Ya hemos demostrado que podemos soportarnos de sobra.-murmuró contra su piel haciéndola estremecerse.-No va a enterarse nadie, ambos somos muy discretos…-acabó la frase dándole un suave y corto beso en el cuello que le arrancó un suave jadeo.-Y a lo de odiarse…creo que podemos descartarlo.-otro beso acompañado de un bajo jadeo por su parte.

Buscando apoyo porque empezaba a sentir que la cabeza se le iba, colocó una mano sobre su pierna. La excitación subió de intensidad al notar su duro muslo bajo la palma de su mano.

-Y ¿Qué hacemos con el desprecio?-preguntó en un murmullo.

-Hace meses que no asocio el desprecio contigo, Granger.-confió obnubilado volviendo a besar su cuello y pasando la lengua levemente sobre la parte lateral de su cuello.

-Bien.-murmuró ella totalmente ida mientras inclinaba el cuerpo hacía él.

Apresuradamente Draco bajo la mano que tenía en el respaldo para agarrarla de la cintura y obligarla a acercarse más hacía sí. Ella se dejó hacer, más que dispuesta. El otro brazo también la rodeo, sumiéndola en un cálido abrazo, mientras sus labios y su lengua seguían jugando con su cuello. Ella subió una de sus manos hacía su cuello, para poder acariciar su nuca con calma recibiendo como pago un pequeño y ronco gemido.

Extasiada, gimió al recibir un suave mordisco en su cuello…subió su mano, de la nuca al pelo para enredar los dedos en sus suaves mechones y acercarlo más a sí.

Él le respondió con otro mordisco y una suave succión.

Una pequeña campanilla sonó a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó en voz baja quedándose paralizada.

-Un encantamiento de alarma. Blaise acaba de salir de la sala común.-le dijo en voz baja, deteniéndose apenas unos segundos para volver a empezar.

-Viene Blaise.-manifestó ella apartándolo suavemente pero sin retirar la mano de su cuello.

-Ya lo sé Granger, yo puse el hechizo para saber cuando volvía.-replicó molestó por tener apartarse.

-Fue una buena idea.-le dijo como si nada, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Normal, es una idea mía.-murmuró todavía sin apartar los brazos.

-No lo digo por eso, es porque pusiste la alarma para la puerta de tu casa.- explicó ella empezando otra vez a acariciarle la nuca.

-¿Y?-la sensación de sus dedos rozando su piel enviaban deliciosas descargas por todo su cuerpo, distrayéndolo.

-Y que así podemos hacer esto antes de que venga.-murmuró a milímetros de sus labios.

Los labios de ella se acercaron a los suyos rozándolos con timidez, curioso porque era la primera vez que ella iniciaba el beso la dejó hacer, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a las caderas la otra le acariciaba la espalda.

Ella mantuvo la mano de la nuca pero apoyó la otra en la parte del pecho que se unía al cuello. Rozó sus labios con los suyos varias veces…con su tímida lengua los recorrió, tentándolo para que los abriese. Excitado, los separo dándole permiso para entrar. Le permitió durante unos segundos el control del beso, antes de retomar el mando. Para devorar su boca con voluptuosidad, empapándose de su sabor, ahogándose en su perfume…

Otra campanilla volvió a sonar, alertándole de que Zabini estaba a dos escaleras de ellos.

Rompió el beso, con un sensual y leve mordisco en los labios, se deshizo con suavidad de su agarre y volvió rápidamente a su sitio.

Ella alisó las arrugas imaginarias del uniforme y volvió a sentarse recta. Draco sonrió mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo para colocarlo en su lugar, podía recomponer la ropa y fingir que no pasaba nada, pero la marca rojiza de su cuello y sus labios ligeramente hinchados la delataban.

Como si le leyese el pensamiento, ella conjuró una copa de agua y le dio un sorbo antes de conjurar una barra de labios de color rosa palo y aplicársela.

Draco carraspeó para llamar su atención, ella le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó en voz baja.

El miró a su cuello con intensidad. Se rió en voz baja, al verla abrir los ojos con espantó llevándose la mano al cuello. Antes de conjurar con la varita una pasmina negra para colocársela, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.

-No te escuche decir que no.-le dijo en voz baja ganándose otra mirada idéntica a la anterior.

-Ya estoy aquí.-anunció Blaise entrando por la puerta de la biblioteca con un grueso maletín de piel. -Me alegra ver que no os habéis devorado mutuamente.-le dijo mientras lo abría y buscaba dentro la carpeta que le interesa.- Tardé un poco, en encontrarlo y temía que se repitiera la escena de la clase de Historia de la magia.-les confió.

Hermione intercambio una mirada alarmada con Malfoy. Había creído…que tonta. Ni siquiera Blaise podía imaginarse lo que pasaba.

-Haber, ¿Has pensado algo o te los enseño todos? Están clasificados por épocas, estilos y colores.-le aclaró sentándose en la silla en la que Malfoy había estado sentado.

-Bueno ella es un poquito ecléctica, pero él es bastante conservador.-le indicó. Mirando con curiosidad el elaborado catálogo. Que estaba forrado de seda azul marina con un logotipo con la forma de una espada hacía abajo.

-¿Que tal madera oscura y pan de oro?-ofreció.

-Genial, me gusta.- aprobó.

Los siguientes quince minutos los paso viendo los modelos que Zabini le enseñaba, realmente eran objetos de muy buen gusto y con unos acabados inmejorables. Se decidió por una cuna balancín de caoba, con una placa fabricada en pan de oro donde se pondría el nombre del bebé cuando naciese, era una réplica del modelo estrella del siglo XV.

-Perfecto ¿Te viene bien en dos semanas?-le preguntó.

Ella asintió sonriente.-Es preciosa, gracias.-

-No me las des, son cuatrocientos ochenta y siete galeones.-le comentó muy serio.

Hermione se rio.

-Vale. Te los doy ahora o…-

-¿Quieres que se la entreguemos a los novios?- preguntó con desparpajo mientras apuntaba en un pergamino.

-Sí, pero no se la dirección, lo averiguo y te lo digo.- le prometió.

-Perfecto, abonarás el pedido cuando esté preparado para ser entregado.-le dijo con el mismo tono profesional y serio.

Hermione volvió a reírse. -Diosa, este es tu negocio Blaise. En serio, se te da fenomenal.-le confió sinceramente.

El se rió.-Si, la verdad es que casi nunca trabajo, pero cuando trabajo lo hago de diez.-declaró sin vergüenza alguna haciendo que ella se riese más mientras se levantaba.

-Gracias, de verdad, no te haces una idea de lo aliviada que me siento.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y un corto abrazo.

-De nada preciosa. Si vuelves a tener algún tipo de necesidad. La que sea…recuerda que yo…puedo aliviarte.-le dijo seriamente.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, te veo luego.-le dijo comenzando a irse.

-No enserio…cualquier tipo de necesidad.-le dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

Hermione volvió a reírse mientras salía de la desierta biblioteca.

Draco se quedó mirándole, tenía una ceja levantada y cara de incredulidad.

-¿Qué? Como si tu no lo estuvieras pensando.-refunfuño volviendo a su lugar para continuar su trabajo de Trasformaciones.

**Espero que os guste. Ya me contareis.**

**Besos.**

**Alexía**


	28. PREPARATIVOS ANTES DE LA BODA

**Hola chicas. Hoy os traigo el siguiente capítulo con un pelín de retraso. Pero en cuanto lo leáis veréis el porqué. El super largo. En fin, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios sois todas increíbles y super generosas. **

**Alguien me preguntó cada cuanto actualizaba por privado. Yo le dije que llevaba varias historias y que tenía un calendario para actualizar pero que lo más sencillo era que me añadiese al twitter porque siempre aviso de mis actualizaciones. Tanto de este fic como el de Supernatural.(Sobrenatural)**

**Os recomiendo hacer lo mismo si queréis estar informados. O preguntarme algo. ****AlexiaRinaldi**

**Besos, espero que os guste y ya me contareis.**

**Alexía.**

_**Capitulo 27 Preparativos antes de la boda **_

Una semana después, estaba con Harry y Ron delante de la puerta de pociones mientras hablaban de las vacaciones.

-Entonces, ¿Te vas a la Madriguera?-le preguntó a Harry.

El asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, pasare allí las vacaciones. -comentó.

-Mi madre, en la carta de la semana, me recordó que se lo dijese a Harry. Estas vacaciones de Pascua van a ser las mejores de la historia, lo pasaremos genial, Lavender vendrá algún día, Bill sigue en casa con Fleur y Charlie vendrá de visita. Podremos jugar al Quidditch de verdad.-dijo con gesto de ensoñación adelantándose a los acontecimientos.

Hermione sonrió al ver a Harry poner los ojos en blanco, cuando oyó el nombre de la novia de Ron.

-Os lo pasareis en grande.-comentó ignorando el hecho de que Ron no lamentaba que ella no estuviese. Seguramente para él hubiese sido una faena tenerla en vacaciones, porque según él no sabía divertirse.

-Seguro.-dijo Harry, con un deje de ironía que Ron no entendió.

-Sí, serán las mejores vacaciones, Parvati quizá venga también porque va a pasar las vacaciones en casa de Lav.-dejó caer Ron.

Harry le lanzó una mirada espantada.

-¿Estás segura de que no puedes venir? ¿Ni siquiera un día?-preguntó con esperanza y desesperación en la voz.

Ella sonrió haciendo esfuerzos por no echarse a reír.

-No creo, este año solo tenemos siete días libres y tengo la boda el cuarto día. Estaré ocupada antes haciendo los preparativos y después poniendo unas cosas en orden.- aclaró lanzándole una significativa mirada para que supiese que tenía que ver con lo que habían hablado en el restaurante.

El asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo.

-De todas formas si acabo antes te prometo que iré.- Harry le lanzó una sincera sonrisa a la que ella correspondió de la misma manera.

-Hermione.-la llamó a su espalda la voz de Blaise. Sin borrar la sonrisa, se giró. El la miraba con gesto tranquilo, esperando. A su izquierda Malfoy la miraba con indiferencia, apoyado en la pared.

-Dime.-

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar.-le recordó, Hermione sonrió. Era su manera discreta de decirle que su regalo estaba listo y que debía darle la dirección.

-Ella no tiene asuntos pendientes con gentuza.-le espetó con desprecio Ron a su espalda.

-Ron.-le chistó con enfado. En privado, Ron no había dejado de recriminarle su amistad con Blaise ni un solo día. Parecía sacarle especialmente de quicio que tuviese relación con el mejor amigo de Malfoy.

-Lo dices por ti, naturalmente. Y desde luego no podría estar más de acuerdo.-respondió Blaise calmado.

-Soy mejor que tu cien veces, serpiente asquerosa.-gritó.

-Seguro que sí. En cuanto dejes de comportarte como un neandertal , nos dejaras a todos impresionados con tus exquisitas formas y poderes inimaginables... Pero lamentablemente parece que ese improbable momento no va a producirse en esta vida. Mejor suerte en la próxima.-replicó sin alterarse con ironía.

-Serás...ahora verás.- amenazó Ron sacando la varita y apuntándolo. -Como te atreves…-

-Ron basta. Estás haciendo el ridículo.-le recriminó.

-Blaise, por favor.-le pidió ella viendo que él otro también le estaba apuntando. El desvió la mirada hacia ella y tras unos segundos, obedeció.

Miró a Malfoy, él permanecía en la misma posición, como si no pasase nada, pero supo sin dudar que la varita de él estaba apuntando a Ron desde el interior del bolsillo de su túnica.

El enfrentó su mirada, sin transmitir ninguna emoción pero de un modo casi imperceptible, señalo con la cabeza a su espalda.

-Ja… mira como obedece, es un perrito faldero. ¿Tienes miedo de una niñita serpiente?-se burló a su espalda el pelirrojo que parecía todavía más molesto que antes.

Enfadada se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle.

-No tiene miedo de nada y mucho menos de ti. Baja la varita ahora mismo Ron.-le exigió.

Pero él ni siquiera la miró.

-¿Qué poción usaste para qué ella te tolere y te haga caso? ¿Amortería?-

Hermione sacó la varita al oírlo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa?

-Baja la varita o te hechizo.-dijo con rabia.

-¿Ahora te vas poner en mi contra? ¿Vas a elegirle a él en vez de a mi?- preguntó fuera de sí.

-No me pongo en tu contra, intento evitar que hagas más el ridículo.-intentó razonar sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Le elijes a él- dijo a voz en cuello consternado. -¿Por encima de mí, por encima de Harry?-dijo dejando de apuntar a Zabini y apuntándole a ella.

-Basta.-la seca orden de Harry restalló como un látigo en medio de toda aquella tensión. -Baja la varita, ahora.-Ron le miraba boquiabierto mientras obedecía. -No la amenaces en mi presencia. No me incluyas sin pedir mi opinión, confió en Hermione y desde luego no soy nadie para decir con quien puede o no puede hablar. Y por supuesto que tu tampoco.-argumentó mirándolo fijamente.

Ella le dedicó una agradecida mirada a su amigo, a la que Harry le contestó con una suave sonrisa, para girarse completamente hacía Zabini, ignorando completamente a Ron.

-¿Qué me decías Blaise?-preguntó con educación cuando estuvo delante de él.

-Decía que tenemos asuntos que atender…tu me entiendes…asuntos más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.-le dijo de un modo claramente insinuante.

Hermione le sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Yo nunca olvido ningún asunto, mucho menos si tiene que ver contigo.-le respondió sabiendo que sus palabras podían mal interpretarse, pero no le importaba, por ella Ron podía ahogarse con las babas de Lavender.

Blaise era su amigo y no iba a dejar de verle solo porque él no supiese apreciar a nadie que no fuese de su propia casa.

La cara de Malfoy era un poema, la miraba con una ceja levantada como diciendo. _¿En serio?_

Si no fuese porque Zabini la miraba, se hubiese reído. Malfoy, era un cretino la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había que reconocer, que tenía sus momentos.

La puerta del aula se abrió en ese momento dejando salir a los de estudiantes. Sonriendo Hermione entró al aula con Blaise detrás.

-Sentaos, quiero que leáis atentamente el tema dieciocho. Después contestareis mediante una redacción a las preguntas de la pizarra.- les ordenó el profesor Slughorn con una sonrisa.

Sin perder un momento, Hermione repasó el tema que ya se había aprendido en verano con una lectura rápida para después comenzar su redacción. Cuando todavía quedaban 35 minutos de clase repasó su escrito por última vez y la dio por buena. Levantó la cabeza mirando alrededor, todos escribían rápidamente apurando a lo máximo para poder acabar la redacción.

Además de ella solo Malfoy y Zabini habían acabado, charlaban al final de todo de la clase, en la mesa más apartada. Hermione se fijó en los gestos de su amigo, no parecía contento. Hablaba con gesto disgustado, y miraba a Malfoy como si fuese el culpable de su mal humor.

Al momento sintió una oleada de culpabilidad, lo más probable es que estuviese así por la situación de antes.

-Harry.-llamó en voz baja a su amigo que escribía desesperado.

-Dime.-contestó levantando la mirada al instante.

-Voy a entregarle al profesor la redacción y a hablar con Blaise.-le dijo para que supiese sus intenciones.

Harry asintió con la cabeza sin dudar mientras echaba una ojeada a Zabini antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Esta con Malfoy.-le advirtió poniendo mala cara.

Hermione sonrió. -No te preocupes, Blaise lo tiene controlado.-

Harry asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a concentrarse.

-Usa las notas que utilice para hacer mí composición si quieres.-le sugirió dejándole su pergamino en sucio antes de levantarse.

Caminó con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, para no llamar la atención y tras dejar el pergamino al profesor, se dio la vuelta con decisión hacía la mesa de su amigo.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza al verla acercarse y guardaron silencio. Con una sonrisa titubeante, se sentó en la silla que sobraba al lado de Blaise.

-¿Te has perdido?-le preguntó él sonriendo.

-No, quería hablar contigo.-le dijo ligeramente incomoda, sonriendo inquieta.

-Te escucho.-le contestó el echándose hacía atrás en la silla y cruzando los brazos.

-Verás…sobre lo de antes…lo siento mucho Blaise. Yo debería haber…-comenzó a disculparse ignorando el hecho de que Malfoy también la observaba.

-¿Empezaste tú la pelea?-le interrumpió con sorna Zabini.

-No, claro que no. Pero…-

-¿Y entonces, porque te estás disculpando exactamente?-preguntó con ironía.

Hermione sonrió, no parecía estar enfadado con ella.

-Vine a disculparme, me pareció que estabas molesto y creí…-empezó.

-Y creíste, en tu dulce e inocente mente de cachorrita de león, que era por el gusano de Weasley, no te preocupes morena, no estoy cabreado por eso.-le aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

-Ah…vale…genial.-sonrió.-¿Y puedo preguntar porque estas de mal humor? Antes parecías estar bien.-se interesó de buen humor.

-Sí, verás. Es una historia muy curiosa. Resulta que el "compañero de casa" barra "conocido de vista" que tengo aquí, acaba de decirme que va a dejarme tirado estas vacaciones.-le confió lanzándole a Draco una mirada de profundo desagrado.

Este sonrió con superioridad, mirándolo y levantando una ceja con ironía.

-¿Le has degradado a Compañero de casa y Conocido? Yo diría que es grave. Una crisis de pareja en toda regla.-apostilló haciendo un serio esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas, al ver la cara de indignación de Blaise al decirlo.

-Más quisiera este. No me merece. Me deja para, según él, cumplir con unos "deberes ineludibles".-siguió poniéndole mala cara.

Hermione estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse. Blaise parecía un niño consentido al que acababan de negarle un trocito de chocolate.

-A lo mejor dice la verdad.-se aventuró ella echándole a Malfoy un rápido vistazo.

Blaise chasqueo la lengua.

-Nah…hace dos meses quedamos de para viajar a Paris en semana santa. Pero hace dos semanas me sale con sus deberes ineludibles. Basura.-le insultó mirándole.

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya te lo dije. Es totalmente necesario que vaya. Pero tranquilo ,dulce, te traeré bombones y algo bonito.-le contestó con ironía arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione se rió en voz baja.

-Eso como mínimo, y más te vale que sea un buen regalo o si no, no te atrevas a volver.-le dijo cruzando los brazos en una pose totalmente infantil.

Malfoy bufó mientras rodaba los ojos mirando al techo con hastió.

Ella volvió a reírse sin poderse contener, realmente le gustaba la relación que tenían, era totalmente distinta al modo en el que ella creía que podían tratarse dos serpientes.

Blaise le lanzo una mirada malhumorado.

-¿Bueno y que hay de ti?-le preguntó él.

Ella dejo de reírse para mirarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hay de qué?-

-Pues que estoy solo y abandonado. ¿Podrías hacerme compañía?-le ofreció levantando las cejas seductoramente.

Ella sonrió. -Tengo la boda, en cuanto baje del tren del colegio, tomaré un avión para irme al país donde se celebra y me quedaré allí hasta que empiecen las clases.-le explicó.

Blaise giró la cabeza interesado, ya sin rastros de enfado.

-¿Dónde se celebra?-

-En Estado Unidos, la familia de ambos es de allí. Esta misma mañana mis padres me han enviado unos cuantos folletos para que elija un hotel -comentó satisfecha.

Después de enviar una primera carta a sus padres informándoles de la invitación de Iris y de su asistencia, estos le habían contestado asegurándole que reservarían un vuelo para el día de su llegada y que en breve le enviarían folletos de distintos hoteles.

Contestó dándoles las gracias a ellos por su comprensión y pidiendo que alguien fuese a la estación para dejarle la documentación del viaje y su móvil.

Esa misma mañana había recibido la confirmación de que la estarían esperando, e información sobre los distintos hoteles que había en la zona próxima a donde se celebraba la boda.

-¿Te acompañará Potter?-indagó.

-No, es una amiga personal. Iré sola.-aclaró.

-¿Sola a una boda? No es un poco triste.-se burló.

Hermione le pegó un leve manotazo en el antebrazo.

-Yo no creo que sea triste. Más bien es un acierto, al ir con alguien a una boda, estas sentando una serie de expectativas románticas a las que no estoy dispuesta a acceder.-le explicó con calma.

Blaise la miró boquiabierto un instante. -¿Por qué no? Un poco de romance de vez en cuando está bien.-replicó.

-Ir a una boda con alguien implica cierto compromiso, mucho mayor si es en otro país y ya no te digo a otro continente.-

-Eso sin contar que tendríais que compartir habitación…y cama…mmm…¿quieres que te acompañe?-se ofreció mirándole con lo que pretendía ser un gesto seductor.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños. -rebatió ella sonriendo relajadamente. Sabía que a Blaise le encantaba molestarla, pero que no lo decía enserio.

-Vamos, morena. Tu sabes que podríamos pasárnoslo genial, soy encantador y tu amiga estaría encantada, soy educado así que no te dejaría en ridículo, y por la noche…a solas…en el hotel…mi dilatada experiencia en cierta materia te proporcionaría mucho placer.-intentó convencerla.

Hermione levantó una ceja escéptica. -Eres un pervertido. No te ofendas, dulce.-le dijo imitando el mote que Malfoy había usado antes para molestarlo. -Pero no eres mi tipo.-

Blaise lanzo una fingida exhalación de indignación, mientras los ojos de Malfoy la miraban fijamente con una curiosa expresión de diversión.

-Soy el prototipo de hombre perfecto. Si yo no soy tu tipo ¿Cual es? No me lo digas, moreno, ojos verdes…-empezó a enumerar.

-No lo intentes…vas muy desencaminado.- le aseguró lanzándole una fugaz mirada a Draco.

Blaise bufó con aburrimiento. -Genial. Así que estas vacaciones, me quedo oficialmente solo.-le quejo.

-Estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que te haga compañía en París.-le comentó Draco sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Hermione.

-Supongo. Aunque la verdad es que preferiría que uno de vosotros me acompañase. Pero en fin…tendré que buscarme un buen entretenimiento en vuestra ausencia.-declaró con una mirada soñadora.

Hermione negó con la cabeza riendo. Antes de despedirse entregándole la dirección, en la que debía entregar la cuna y volver a la mesa con Harry.

-¿Una buena charla?- se interesó.

-Como siempre.-confirmó sonriente ignorando la mirada de odio que Ron le dedico.

-Bien.-dijo Harry antes de volver a su tarea.

Hermione sonrió mirándolo, ¿Podía haber un amigo mejor?

()

Con una rapidez asombrosa, las vacaciones de pascua llegaron antes de que pudiese darse cuenta.

Y de repente ya estaba en el tren camino de vuelta a Londres.

Estuvo en su compartimento leyendo mientras Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Neville, Parvati y Harry jugaban al snap explosivo. Ya llevaban media hora en el tren y el ruido empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza, así que discretamente le dijo a Harry al oído que iba a dar un paseo para despejarse. El asintió distraído.

Aprovecho para vigilar los pasillos y desear felices vacaciones a los conocidos que se pararon a saludarla.

-Hermione.-le llamaron a su espalda.

Cormac McLaggen le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante.

-Buenas tardes.-saludó con educación.

-Hola. Te estaba buscando.-afirmó apoyándose en la puerta de un vagón y cruzando la pierna por delante de la otra en un gesto chulesco.

Ella le miró con gesto serio pero amable. Tenía claro que él estaba interesado en ella y no quería darle ningún tipo de esperanza.

-¿Necesitabas algo?-

-Sí. Bueno en realidad no, pero he estado pensando en que sería genial si tu y yo nos viésemos durante las vacaciones.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo en lo que pretendía ser un gesto sexy.

Hermione rodó los ojos mentalmente. ¿En verdad eso le funcionaba con alguien?

-Lo siento, pero eso será imposible.-respondió con educación sin sonreír.

La sonrisa supuestamente perfecta de Cormac flaqueó, antes de volver a fijarla en su cara mientras se removía el pelo con una mano.

-No hace falta que fijemos un día ahora, puedo enviarte una lechuza y quedar cuando a ti te venga bien.-insistió.

-La verdad es que no se trata de eso, simplemente voy a estar ocupada.-contestó más seria que antes.

-Oh vamos…no seas aburrida…-empezó con una obvia impaciencia.

Hermione sintió rabia al escucharlo, que hipócrita pensar que era aburrida porque no quería quedar con él.

Pero antes de que pudiese cortarlo la puerta del vagón donde estaba apoyado se abrió haciendo que cayese al suelo con fuerza.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada Blaise salió del compartimento con cara de haber chupado un limón. Y se colocó a su derecha.

-McLaggen muévete, si no quieres que te usemos como alfombra.- oyó la voz Malfoy desde dentro del compartimento.

Este se levantó completamente colorado y furioso, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a Blaise.

-¿No viste que estaba apoyado en la puerta?-reclamó enfadado.

-Sí. ¿Y?-respondió con calma y cierto aire de suficiencia.

-¿Cómo que "y" idiota? ¿Por qué abriste la puerta?-bramó enfurecido.

Blaise sonrió con un aire inocente.

-Porque quería verte caer al suelo. Eso te enseñara a no hacer el ridículo, intentando quedar con mujeres, niñato. Tu dedícate a tirar del pelo a las otras niñas y deja para los hombres las mujeres de verdad.-le espetó con malicia.

La cara de McLaggen estaba completamente roja de rabia y vergüenza, con rapidez sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Si yo fuese tú, no haría eso.-amenazo la glacial voz de Malfoy desde dentro del compartimento.

Indignado, pero reconociendo el peligro guardo su varita de nuevo y se fue por donde había venido.

Blaise la miró levantando una ceja.

-No me gustaba su tono general.-se limitó a contestar encogiéndose los hombros sin darle importancia.

Hermione se rió mientras se adelantaba para abrazarle del cuello. Hubiese podido defenderse sola sin problemas pero le gustaba la manera "sutil" que tenía Blaise de cuidarla. El correspondió al abrazo con entusiasmo.

-Si tengo que humillar a paletos, para que me abraces iré haciendo una lista para tener uno al día.-comentó con la risa impresa en la voz.

Hermione se rió a carcajadas apretándolo más el agarre.

-Blaise si vas a volver a entrar en el compartimento ya puedes ir dándote una ducha, porque a mí no te me acercas después de tocar la mugre.-le llegó la voz de Parkinson desde el interior del cubículo.

Zabini la soltó, guiñándole un ojo como pidiéndole calma.

-Pansy, acabas de darme otra razón más para abrazarla cada día, ten cuidado querida, si empieza a extenderse el rumor de que existe una manera de repelerte, habrá colas para abrazarla.-le dijo con un falso tono de sorpresa.

Parkinson le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, lanzándole una mirada horrorizada.

-¿Draco no vas a decir nada?-exigió.

Como respuesta, Malfoy pasó la página del periódico sin decir nada.

Bufando de indignación, la chica se levantó y salió del vagón echa una furia.

Hermione sonrió. -Gracias por salvarme, aunque podía arreglármelas sola.-

-Eso ya lo sé, simplemente quería divertirme un rato. Estábamos muy aburridos. ¿A que si Draco?-preguntó sonriente.

Como respuesta el bajo el periódico lo suficiente para lanzarle una mirada aburrida.

Blaise negó con la cabeza. -Ni caso. Ya pensé que no iba a verte antes de irnos.-le recriminó.

-Quería despedirme pero supuse que estarías con tu grupo y no quería crear una situación incómoda.-le explicó.

-Entiendo, pero para otra vez ven a verme morena. Iba a salir en tu busca cuando te escuche hablar con el paleto con gigantismo. Además Draco y yo solemos ir solos cuando volvemos a Londres.-comentó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo que volver al compartimento, pasa unas buenas vacaciones y diviértete.-le deseo de corazón antes de volver a abrazarlo.

Por encima del hombro de Zabini se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy, sus ojos brillaban en el color de la plata fundida, atravesándola, llamándola, mientras una perezosa y sexy sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

El calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, no le habría importado despedirse de él.

En cuanto tuvo el pensamiento se reprendió por él, que clase de tontería estaba pensando.

-Tú también morena, espero que tu regalo les guste a tus amigos y que te lo pases bien en la boda. Pero sin pasarte no vayas a serme infiel- le advirtió separándose y apuntándola con un dedo fingiendo enfado. -Ah, y lo mismo que ha Draco más te vale traerme un regalo, sino no vuelvas al castillo.-amenazó.

Riéndose Hermione volvió a su compartimento.

Se despidió de todos en el andén después de saludar a los padres de Ron, que les esperaban en la plataforma, Harry decidió que la acompañaría un rato ya que los señores Weasley preferían esperar a que se dispersara la multitud.

-Ojala te dé tiempo a venir a la madriguera.-le comentó mientras empujaba el carrito con su baúl y la jaula de su mascota, ya que él suyo se lo habían quedado los Weasley.

-Lo intentare, te lo prometo.-le aseguró para calmarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a investigar Hermi?-le preguntó mientras seguían andando.

-Quiero comprar unos cuantos libros sobre los fundadores y además voy a ir a un par de sitios a consultar información. Pero de verdad, en cuanto pueda vuelvo contigo.-le aseguró agarrándose de su brazo para atravesar la barrera.

-Ya sabes como es mi madre…si le digo que no venga a buscarme le da un sofoco.-le decía Zabini, habían salido del andén nueve y tres cuartos, y estaban en una de las salidas menos transitadas en el lateral esperando a la madre de Zabini, que como siempre llevaba tarde.

-Mira, ahí está Hermione. Creía que se iba en cuanto llegase.-dijo Blaise señalando hacia delante con la cabeza.

Iban agarrados del brazo, Potter llevando el carrito de las maletas, escuchándola mientras ella hablaba.

Ya se había cambiado la túnica y llevaba ropa muggle.

La boca se le hizo agua al ver sus sinuosas curvas resaltadas por la ropa que aunque era casual y cómoda le sentaba de maravilla.

Llevaba unas bailarinas color arena, sin más adornos que el pequeño lazo que llevaba delante, un pantalón pitillo de talle medio de color carne flúor ajustado pero no apretado, una blusa blanca ligeramente entallada con una camiseta blanca interior, un gran bolso de mano en el mismo tono que los zapatos y una cazadora de piel corta, entallada, un tanto más oscura que los zapatos y el bolso.

No se había puesto nada de maquillaje, llevaba todo el pelo recogido en una alta coleta y su camafeo favorito colgaba a la altura de sus pechos.

-Hermione.-la llamó una mujer que tenía cierto parecido con ella.

Tendría unos cuarenta años y se la veía muy elegante.

()

-¿Crees que esa sea la madre?-le preguntó Blaise.

-Claramente si.-afirmó.

()

-Hola cariño.-la saludó su madre dándole un gran abrazo.

-Hola mama.-

En cuanto se separó de su hija pasó a abrazar a Harry con un abrazo igualmente grande.

-Harry, cuanto me alegro de verte.-

Harry sonrió con apuro devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo, señora Granger.-

-¿Creí que no ibas a ir acompañada a la boda, cielo?-le dijo su madre al separarse.

-Y no voy, Harry decidió acompañarme hasta aquí.-le explicó.

Su madre sonrió mientras metía la mano en el bolso y sacaba una pequeña carpeta.

-Aquí tienes el billete de avión, y la reserva del hotel.-le indicó su madre pasándosela.

-Gracias, ¿Trajiste mi pasaporte?-inquirió.

-Sí, Trudy se encargó de recordármelo, ya sabes lo despistada que soy para el papeleo, además de incluir dos de tus tarjetas de crédito y dinero en efectivo.-le dijo contenta.

Hermione se rió al escucharla. -Que haríamos sin Trudy.-

Su madre sonrió afectuosamente.

-Te manda un paquete que tu le pediste y tu móvil. Tu padre quería venir, pero le salió una reunión de personal a último momento. Te manda besos y todo su amor.-

Hermione sonrió. -No te preocupes os llamaré. Dale muchas gracias a Trudy y un enorme beso. Y dile a Papa que no se preocupe, que le quiero. Llamaré en cuanto llegue.-

Su madre sonrió.- Muy bien amor. Me llevó tu baúl entonces y te dejo la maleta con las cosas que le pediste a Trudy. Tienes que irte ya, tu avión sale en dos horas y todavía tienes que tomar un taxi al aeropuerto.-le dijo pasándole una preciosa maleta de Carolina Herrera.

-Sí, gracias mama. Os veré a la vuelta.-se despidió abrazándola y besándola otra vez.

-Vale cielo. Y a ti haber si me das la alegría de venirte a pasar unos días con nosotros.-le dijo a Harry despidiéndose con otro abrazo y un beso.

-Si señora.-asintió el chico sonriendo.

Su madre se llevó el carrito y salió rápidamente.

-Tu madre es genial.-dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Ella le sonrió. -Lo es. Son los mejores. Antes de irme quiero darte esto.- le dijo abriendo uno de los dos bolsillos exteriores, que tenía la maleta que su madre acaba de darle y sacando un paquete no muy grande.

Harry la miró con cara de extrañeza. -¿Qué es esto?-

-Un móvil y varias baterías. He pensado que así podríamos hablar cuando estuvieses muy agobiado y para mantenerte informado de todo lo que averigüe cuando se acabe el follón de la boda. Es más rápido que una lechuza y además al ser algo muggle, no corremos el riesgo de que nadie de los Weasley lo vaya a usar.-le explicó.

Harry se quedó un segundo mirando el paquete. Ella era genial, la mejor. Sabía lo que odiaba quedarse fuera y no tener información y se estaba asegurando de que no pasase en su ausencia. La adoraba.

-Eres la mejor, Herms, gracias. ¿Pero funcionará con la magia?-preguntó al recordar que en Hogwarts no funcionaba ningún objeto muggle.

-Sí y no. Funcionara pero no dentro de la casa, pero he estado investigando y fuera estoy segura de que lo hará. Excuso decirte de que no te metas en líos en mi ausencia ¿verdad?.-le advirtió poniéndole un dedo delante de la cara.

Harry sonrió otra vez apartándolo con su mano. -No me meteré en líos solo, sin ti es un suicidio.- aseguró.

Hermione sonrió antes de darle un enorme abrazo. -Cuídate mucho. Te llamare.-prometió todavía abrazada.

-Tú también, y si no me llamas da igual, ya lo haré yo, fijo si tengo que aguantar a ese par de dos.-dijo refiriéndose a Ron y Lavender.

Ella se rió separándose y tomó el paquete para devolvérselo. -Te dejo. Se bueno.-dijo a modo de despedida dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando la maleta para salir por la puerta más cercana. Harry se quedó mirándola hasta que salió para después sonreír y tomar el camino por el que habían venido.

()

Draco y Blaise, habían seguido con la mirada toda la escena, claramente no habían alcanzado ninguna de sus palabras pero se quedaron pensativos después de presenciarlo todo, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el pánfilo de Blaise lo irrumpió diciendo con fingido pesar.

-Aún no se ha ido y ya me está siendo infiel.-

Hasta aquí, espero que os guste y por favor contarme que tal.

Un beso.

Alexía.

**Recordar que podéis encontrarme en Twitter: AlexiaRinaldi **


	29. ENCUENTROS

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Nikki **que la pobre anda pendiente de todo intentando saber cuándo se publicaba. beso preciosa gracias por el interés. Puedes añadirme preguntarme por Twitter si quieres que yo siempre os contesto y os digo cuando se actualiza. Besos linda.

Hola mis amores. Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo sinceramente es uno de mis favoritos…me encanta.

Pero bueno lo importante es lo que pensáis vosotras mis amores. Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes y emails preguntándome y hablándome del fic me hace mucha ilusión.

Como siempre ya sabéis que podéis añadiros al Twitter para saber cuándo se actualiza y cómo vas los capítulos. Podéis encontrarme como ** AlexiaRinaldi.**

Os recomiendo también que os paséis por you tube y echéis un vistazo a la canción de **Iolanda- Va por ti** que fue la canción que tuve de fondo mientras escribía. Un beso y ya sabéis que si os gusta podéis pasaros por mi ff de Supernatural. Os adoro.

**Besos**

**Alexía**.

_**Capitulo 28 Encuentros **_

No tuvo problemas para encontrar un taxi, que tardó apenas treinta y cinco minutos en llegar al aeropuerto por autopista, mientras ella comprobaba que llevaba todo el papeleo necesario para el viaje.

Con tranquilidad fue a facturar su maleta, y aprovechó que faltaba más de una hora, para comer algo en la cafetería e ir a comprar alguna revista.

Tomó el vuelo con normalidad, leyendo las revistas, el libro que había traído a medio leer de Hogwarts y bebiendo agua. Siete horas y media después pisaba suelo estadounidense. Un poco cansada, y mientras esperaba para recoger su maleta, ajusto su reloj adelantándolo siete horas. En Londres ya casi sería de noche pero allí era todavía medio día. Ya con el equipaje, tomó otro taxi hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Había visitado varias veces Estados Unidos, una de ellas al estado de Texas, pero en su anterior visita había ido a Dallas, así que era la primera vez que iba a San Antonio.

La ciudad de San Antonio era grande y cosmopolita, con edificios muy altos y modernos en el centro, preciosos barrios residenciales a las afueras, parques y zonas verdes salpicaban la ciudad por doquier, como si de guardianes se tratasen enormes iglesias cada pocas manzanas parecían presidirlo todo.

Gente de todo tipo y razas compartía las calles, madres con sus hijos agarrados de las manos, adolescentes en pandillas riendo por la calle, ejecutivos hablando por teléfono…

Parecía un ciudad moderna y cómoda pero no especialmente agresiva.

El taxista, un hombre de apenas unos cuarenta años muy agradable le había comentado que zonas podía ir a ver, la dejó justo en la puerta de su hotel.

En cuanto el taxista se fue, echó un vistazo alrededor con satisfacción. La zona era tal y como le había prometido Trudy, una zona peatonal, llena de restaurantes y cafeterías pero muy tranquila y de un buen nivel social.

Se giró para observar el edificio, un magnífico edificio de piedra blanca, con preciosas y amplias ventanas en forma de arco de medio punto y majestuosas puertas de cristal y madera.

Le alegró comprobar que la primera impresión había sido acertada al traspasar la puerta y comprobar que el interior era igual de maravilloso.

Preciosas alfombras intercaladas con brillantes suelos de mármol claro, muebles estilo Luis XVI con preciosos estampados y lámparas de araña estilo barroco. Pese a la cuidada y magnifica decoración era un lugar sencillo. Sonrió mientras tomaba del bolsillo exterior de su bolso la hoja de reserva, Trudy siempre sabía que elegir.

Una amable recepcionista, muy atractiva que debía de rondar los treinta años, la recibió y tomó su reserva, pese a la corrección del trato la chica le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad que volvió a arrancarle una sonrisa, solía pasarle a menudo cuando viajaba sola, no estaban acostumbrados a tener gente de su edad en ese tipo de hoteles.

Subió con su equipaje a la habitación, situada en la última planta, estaba decorada en el mismo estilo que el resto del hotel.

Era una gran habitación luminosa y grande, cuya luz entraba a través de dos grandes ventanales, tenía una cama amplia y mullida, de madera blanca y con el cabecero tapizado del mismo color, a juego con un sofá de tres plazas, un armario y una cómoda.

Frente a la cama una televisión de plasma colocada en la pared. Dos lamparitas de forja dorada y otra lámpara de araña iluminaban la habitación con una tenue y agradable luz. Los tejidos de la habitación eran vintage en color crema, a juego con la pintura amarillo pastel de las paredes y la madera de haya del suelo.

El baño era todo de mármol blanco y gris, tenía una ducha doble con mampara de cristal y una enorme bañera que le arrancó otra sonrisa.

Dedicó cerca de una hora a deshacer la maleta y ponerlo todo en orden y cómodo. Llamó a sus padres y tras una ducha, decidió salir a reconocer la zona, ya que si se dormía ahora no conseguiría sobreponerse al cambio horario.

Sin nada de maquillaje, se retiró los mechones de delante con una pinza pequeña para despejar la cara.

Eligió ropa cómoda, unos stilettos negros de punta redonda con tacón de seis centímetros y unos pitillos ajustados lavados a la piedra. Para la parte de arriba una sencilla camiseta ajustada de color negro y con escote redondo, un poco marcado, sutil pero sexy, como allí hacía mucho mejor tiempo que en Londres eligió una chaqueta gris, negra y blanca estilo Chanel, se la dejó abierta y se colocó su camafeo. Antes de salir pasó sus cosas a un bolso tipo bowling a juego con los zapatos.

Tenía un poco de hambre pero decidió seguir haciendo tiempo para cenar temprano e irse a dormir.

_Quizá podría buscar un regalo para Blaise ahora._ Pensó para sí.

Relajada caminó por la calle, mirando con curiosidad alrededor y fijándose en las tiendas a las que volvería mañana cuando tuviese más energía.

Entró en la tienda de Armani, estaba segura de que la mayoría de la ropa muggle que Blaise tenía era de esa marca. A pesar de la hora, en la tienda no había demasiada gente, era una parte positiva de ir a tiendas de ese estilo que no estaban masificadas.

Aprovechó para echar un vistazo por la tienda mientras iba a la zona de hombres por si veía un vestido para la boda.

Al llegar a la zona masculina, se detuvo delante de las camisas, cerrando los ojos un momento intentando recordar como solía vestir Blaise para poder elegir algo.

-No se pondría eso ni aunque su vida estuviese en peligro.-le dijo una demasiado conocida voz a su espalda arrastrando las palabras.

Se giró con los ojos muy abiertos. Y ahí estaba, él. Vestido de muggle, con traje de corte recto de color gris perla, camisa azul pastel, y zapatos con cinturón de color arena.

Llevaba el pelo peinado en mechones separados y unas gafas de sol de aviador.

Durante un segundo, se quedó completamente en shock. Miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente, pero un único pensamiento se imponía por encima de todo eso. Estaba impresionantemente guapo, impresionante mente sexy…y…que los dioses la ayudaran…ella estaba impresionantemente excitada.

Las mejillas se le colorearon con violencia mientras abría la boca intentando decir algo, se sentía como una idiota. Ella ahí plantada, sin saber que decir mientras él la miraba en completa calma.

-Granger veo que toda tu elocuencia la usas en Hogwarts.- comentó el quitándose las gafas, pese al acido comentario sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

-¿Qué?-respondió atontada sin perder de vista sus increíbles ojos grises.

Draco se apoyó con gesto indolente en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía a su izquierda.

-Veo que sí. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. Más sencillo. ¿Esa camisa que tienes en la mano es para Blaise?-preguntó despacio, como si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña.

Ella le dirigió una mirada enfadada antes de bajar la mirada hacía la camisa que tenía en la mano. Era de color rojo sangre.

-Es roja. Blaise nunca se pondría algo así.-

El rojo de sus mejillas se hizo más evidente. Por supuesto que Blaise no se pondría nada parecido, debió de haberla cogido mientras pensaba.

-Ya… si …he debido despistarme…estaba intentando adivinar qué color podía regalarle que no fuese verde.-respondió hablando muy rápido nerviosa, mientras dejaba la percha en su sitio.

Él cruzo los brazos mientras sonreía de medio lado, le encantaba verla tan nerviosa. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección, la había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

-Suele vestir de negro y marrón oscuro la mayor parte del tiempo.-le comentó con calma.

-Ahhh…ya. Si es verdad…mmm…¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?-preguntó a bocajarro tartamudeando con nerviosismo.

Si pensó que él iba a enfadarse, se equivocó, porque él se rió entre dientes con diversión evidente.

-Otra vez las influencias de Lovegood te hacen tener alucinaciones.-le espetó.

Hermione apartó la sorpresa inicial para dirigirle una mirada furiosa.

-Nada de alucinaciones, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que los dos estemos en Texas, en las misma fechas, en la misma ciudad, en la misma calle y en la misma tienda? Yo diría que cero, reconócelo Malfoy, me estaba siguiendo.-se burló con seguridad lanzándole una mirada de prepotencia.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa en los mismos términos.

-Otra vez creándote tus propias historias…que lastima.-se burló fingiendo pesar haciendo que su enfade aumentase. -Las probabilidades en este caso son del 100% ya que ambos estamos invitados a la misma boda.-le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-¿Tu…vas…?-

El sonrió con superioridad. -Sí, el prometido de tu amiga es mi abogado personal.-

Ella se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir. ¿Se podía hacer más el ridículo? Sabía que no iba a pasar pero deseo poder desaparecer.

-Iris no me lo dijo.-contestó ella intentando aparentar calma, mientras recordaba el extraño trato que le había dedicado al rubio.

-¿Y porque iba a decírtelo? Le pago mucho dinero para que sea discreto, naturalmente eso también abarca a su pareja.-dijo él encogiéndose los hombros.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin saber que decir, le había dejado tan descolocada su aparición. _Calma_. Se dijo a sí misma.

Levantó la cabeza con orgullo cuadrando los hombros. _Aparenta indiferencia_. Se ordenó.

-Negro o marrón entonces.-dijo volviendo a girarse.

La risa de él a su espalda, le dijo claramente que sabía que estaba fingiendo tener el control.

Ignorándolo, caminó unos pocos pasos hasta el perchero donde estaban colgadas las camisas de esos colores.

Sacó varios modelos para verlos mejor mientras sentía la mirada de él clavada en ella.

Si él quería jugar, ella también podía.

-¿Cuál crees que le quedará mejor?-preguntó con normalidad girándose hacía él con dos modelos, que seguía sonriendo como si supiese todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-La de tu derecha.-contestó mirándola.

-Si a mi también me gusta más para él. Bueno supongo que te veré en la boda. Así que…nos vemos.-se despidió yendo a la caja para pagar. Dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo mientras esperaba a que la señora de delante pagase. Ella no era impulsiva pero él conseguía que lo pareciese, al verlo reírse había estado a punto de besarlo.

Salió de la tienda apresuradamente con la intención de alejarse y buscar una cafetería donde tomar algo antes de volver al hotel.

-Veo que, aunque tu elocuencia se ve mermada fuera de Inglaterra, tu mala educación continua intacta.- oyó a sus espaldas.

-No estoy siendo maleducada. Me he despedido.-se defendió mirándolo.

Él caminó hasta ponerse a su altura. -No te has despedido, has buscado una excusa para salir disparada y ni siquiera me has dado las gracias por haberte ayudado a elegir. No se aquí, pero en nuestro país eso es mala educación.-le recriminó con prepotencia.

Ella se quedó mirándole sin saber que decir.

-Bien, una vez aclarado que mis conceptos morales son mucho mayores que los tuyos…-empezó a decir el.

-¿Cuándo hemos llegado a semejante conclusión?-espetó molesta.

-Ahora y antes. Yo tengo una educación tan buena, que al verte he ido a saludarte, y al percatarme de tu desagradable concepto de regalo, he tenido la infinita bondad de ayudarte…y ¿Como pagas tu semejante obra de caridad? Huyendo. Qué vergüenza.-relató fingiéndose ofendido.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta. En un primer momento se enfadó, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por unas ganas de reírse inmensas.

-Vergüenza es lo que a ti te falta.-respondió más relajada que antes. Era más fácil lidiar con él cuando era irónico que cuando se ponía serio. Resultaba tan intimidante…tan masculino…

El miró hacia el cielo exasperado. -Si tu lo dices. En fin, dejare que te disculpes haciéndome compañía mientras como algo.-le dijo cogiendo la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y comenzando a andar agarrándola de la muñeca con suavidad y tirando levemente de ella hacía delante.

-No…-empezó a protestar aunque sin mucha convicción. ¿De verdad pretendía estar juntos en público?

-No protestes, es tu culpa, si no fuese tan maleducada ahora no tendríamos que pasar por esto.-le dijo con tono de hastió como si realmente lo hiciese en contra de su voluntad. -Aquí no nos conoce nadie, deja de darle vueltas, estamos solos.-nunca dejaba de sorprenderle esa extraña habilidad que parecía tener de leerle la mente.

Sonriendo levemente, se dejo llevar por la calle, él tenía razón, en aquella zona no había locales mágicos y todos los invitados de la boda que venían de fuera se habían alojado en un hotel de cinco estrellas a las afueras, en el pueblo donde se celebraba la boda. La única que se alojaba en el centro era ella, o eso creía.

Malfoy se decidió por una pintoresca cafetería, estaba pintada en color azulón hasta la mitad de la pared y la otra mitad de blanco roto. Mesas de forma redonda pegadas a los grandes ventanales para disfrutar de la vista y amplias mesas cuadradas con sofás a ambos lados, en el fondo del local.

El suelo era como un tablero de ajedrez pero en blanco y azul. Una enorme barra blanca y metalizada dominaba la estancia con taburetes en el mismo estilo. Por las paredes había fotos de la ciudad en distintas épocas y unas lámparas redondas para iluminarlo todo con una cálida luz.

El se colocó detrás para hacerla pasar delante y la guió a la parte más alejada, con una mano en la espalda. Ella tomó asiento en el sofá de la derecha y él se sentó enfrente.

-¿Que desean beber?- les preguntó una pelirroja muy guapa con un corto uniforme de color azul claro y un moño alto sonriendo seductoramente a Malfoy y entregándoles dos menús.

_Que poco profesional_, pensó Hermione mirándola antes de fijarse en el menú.

-¿Una cerveza está bien para ti?- le preguntó mirándola mientras levantaba la vista de su propio menú.

Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida de que estuviese eligiendo para ella.

-Sí, está bien.- contestó sonriendo.

-Que sea Corona para los dos, ¿Comes algo?- le preguntó sin mudar el gesto tranquilo.

-Sí, un sándwich mixto con queso doble.-pidió mirándole.

-Para mí un sándwich de atún y patatas.-le dijo él tomando el menú de ella con el suyo y devolviéndoselo a la camarera que le guiño un ojo con coquetería.

Hermione levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla a su lado con cuidado.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó él al verla.

-Nada, es solo que no pensé que el gran Draco Malfoy comía sándwich con patatas me parecías más del tipo creppe con crema chantillí o algo así.-se burló.

Él se rió suavemente. - Eso tampoco estaría mal, pero no veo aquí ninguna crepería…así que…-dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

La camarera llegó en ese momento con las bebidas, y tras agitar las pestañas con coquetería volvió a desaparecer para coger su comida.

-Tampoco me imaginaba que vinieses a cafeterías.-continuó obviando a la descocada trabajadora.

Él levantó una ceja poniendo una mueca.

-Haber si adivinó…¿Tampoco te imaginabas qué comía? Pensabas que me alimentaba a base de pura maldad. -ironizó.

Ella sonrió levemente girando la cabeza mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza directamente del botellín.

-No…eso no…te he visto comer. Me refería a que no te imaginaba en sitios normales y comiendo cosas sencillas.-le explicó encogiéndose de hombros mientras también se quitaba su chaqueta.

Draco se quedó mirando su escote un segundo más de lo necesario antes de contestar.

-Como de todo, como todo el mundo.-respondió sin darle importancia.

Hermione abrió los ojos fingiendo asombrarse.

-¿El gran Draco Lucius Malfoy reconociendo que es como todo el mundo?-

Él volviendo a levantar la ceja mientras hacia un ruido de disconformidad con la lengua.

-Que coma las mismas cosas que comen los demás no quiere decir que sea como ellos. Solo que tengo que alimentarme. Además cuando pruebes los sándwich de este sitio verás cómo son de todo menos comunes.-

Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo, -Creía que solo habías venido por la boda.-

El la miró un segundo como sopesando si debía contestar.

-No es la primera vez que estoy en la ciudad. Suelo venir aquí para tratar mis asuntos con Maxwell.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -¿No puedes ocuparte de tus asuntos en Londres?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Puedo, pero no quiero. Me gusta mantener mi privacidad al cien por cien.-le aseguró desabrochando los puños de la camisa y doblándolos hasta el antebrazo.

-¿Al cien por cien?-preguntó, dudaba seriamente que sus padres no estuviesen al tanto de lo que su primogénito hacía.

El hizo un gesto como de entendimiento. -¿Qué te creías? ¿Que mis padres saben siempre lo que estoy haciendo? Pensé que eras más inteligente. Para el mundo de la magia soy un adulto, y soy el próximo cabeza de familia de los Malfoy. Ya hace años que me encargo en solitario de mis asuntos.-le explicó.

Que sensación tan molesta era que pareciese leerle los pensamientos. -¿Sin tus padres por medio?-dudó ignorando esa rara impresión.

-Claro, aunque no dudo en usarlos cuando es necesario.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un sorbo a su cerveza, ignorando también los vasos que les había dejado.

-¿Y donde creen ellos que estás durante estos días?-receló.

-No creen nada, les dije que tenía un compromiso social que atender y que me llevaría varios días.-aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione parpadeó lentamente todavía un poco atontada al verlo beber. La situación de repente se le hacía demasiado intima, con las mangas remangadas y bebiendo de un modo tan masculino. Se aclaró la garganta para centrarse.

-¿Y no te preguntaron nada?-

-No, ellos nunca dudan de nada de lo que digo. Y si digo que tengo un compromiso ineludible no hay más preguntas. ¿Y qué les dijiste tu a los tuyos?-preguntó devolviéndole la pregunta.

-La verdad, que tenía la boda de una amiga en Estado Unidos y que no los vería hasta la vuelta. Estoy acostumbrada a viajar sola y confían en que seré prudente.-le limitó a contestar de repente abrió los ojos con sorpresa, acaba de darse cuenta de una cosa. -Espera un momento. Blaise se enfadó contigo porque no quisiste ir con él a Paris, pero él no sabía que tenías que hacer tu.-empezó a argumentar.

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que Y? Tu lo sabías, sabías que yo venía a la boda porque estabas con Blaise en la biblioteca cuando fui a pedirle ayuda con el regalo. Yo tenía razón viniste porque yo venía.-le dijo escandaliza.

Él no se avergonzó en absoluto, era como si hubiese esperado a que ella se diese cuenta.

-Otra vez con tus tonterías de persecución, no vine porque tu ibas a venir. Yo ya había confirmado la asistencia antes de saber que ibas a venir. Aunque admito que no le dije a Blaise donde iba a estar para que no imaginase cosas raras.-

Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras repasaba mentalmente la conversación con Blaise.

-Él dijo que le avisaste dos semanas antes de tener que iros.-contraatacó.

-Cierto, es como un niño para ese tipo de cosas, y no quería tenerlo enfadado antes de tiempo. Minimice daños.-respondió con desenfado. No era verdad, por supuesto, pero no iba a decirle la verdad.

Ella siguió mirándole con desconfianza mientras la camarera llegaba con la comida, teniendo mucho cuidado en ponerle a Malfoy el escote en la cara. Si él lo notó, no dio muestras de ello, algo que aunque no quisiese reconocerlo le llenó de satisfacción. Que aprendiese la muy fresca.

-¿Podrías traernos otras dos?-pidió el levantando su cerveza. Ella asintió con entusiasmo mientras retiraba los vasos sin usar.

-Bueno…¿Vamos a seguir el interrogatorio o podemos comer?-inquirió señalando con la mano la comida.

Ella enrojeció levemente con vergüenza. -No era un interrogatorio…era curiosidad.-se excuso.

-Gryffindor tenias que ser.-dijo como si fuese algo malo, casi con pena.

La vergüenza se transformó en molestia con el comentario.

-Mira quién habla, serpiente tenías que ser. Mintiéndole a tu mejor amigo.-

El sonrió sin afectarse por el comentario. -No le mentí, era un compromiso ineludible…simplemente omití los detalles.-afirmó con desparpajo.

Hermione le miró boquiabierta, ¿Cómo se podía tener tanta cara? -Repito…serpiente.-lanzó a modo de insulto.

El se rió echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Hermione se quedó embobada mirándolo, estaba tan atractivo riéndose…y lo hacía tan poco a menudo que todavía era más especial.

-Come…se te enfría.-le ordenó señalando con su tenedor el plato de ella todavía sin tocar.

Ella volvió en si ligeramente sonrosada por haber sido pillada mientras lo observaba.

-Dioses…esta delicioso…tenías razón es el mejor sándwich que he probado nunca.-concedió después de darle unos pocos mordisco.

El sonrió mientras le daba otro trago a las nuevas cervezas que la camarera acababa de dejar en la mesa.

-Siempre tengo la razón.-le respondió el con gesto petulante antes de volver al suyo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja con sorna.

-Siempre no. Solo en esto.-

-De eso nada. Podría ponerte miles de ejemplos en los que tengo la razón.-contradijo él después de comerse unas patatas.

-Ja…me apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de encontrar diez ejemplos.-fanfarroneó dejándose llevar por el relajado ambiente. Estaba resultando un momento de lo más ameno.

-Acepto.-

-No…no lo decía en serio, era una manera de hablar.-le aseguró ella intentando echarse atrás. Sabía que si podía encontrarlos, pero no sabía si le iban a gustar conociendo su carácter.

-No, esto no funciona así. Tú hiciste una apuesta y yo la acepto.-refutó él negando con la cabeza antes de volver a comer.

-Supongamos que digo que sí. ¿Qué se lleva el ganador?-especuló con Malfoy era mejor dejar las cosas claras.

Los ojos de él centellearon, dejándola turbada, estaba claro que ya había pensado un premio.

-Un beso.-informó con tranquilidad dándole otro sorbo a la cerveza.

Ella parpadeó lentamente procesando la información y distrayéndose viendo como él se pasaba la lengua por los labios, después de beber.

Su primer impulso fue negarse…pero recordó el último encuentro en la biblioteca, el deseo de despedirse en el vagón, en como la había mirado desde que se había encontrado, en lo a gusto que se sentía…y no encontró motivos para negarse. A fin de cuentas…solo era un beso. ¿No?

-Vale. ¿Y si gano yo?-preguntó intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

El inclinó la cabeza hacía la derecha mientras sonreía con indulgencia.

-No ganarás.-le aseguró.

-¿Pero y si lo hago?-insistió.

-Un beso.-dijo él otra vez.

Hermione se rió. -Si los dos ganamos lo mismo…¿Dónde está la emoción?-preguntó inocentemente.

-En el premio.-le aseguró bebiendo otro poco.

Ella le miró un segundo muy seria, antes de sonreír.

-Bien…-le dijo tomando una de sus patatas con los dedos y metiéndosela en la boca. -Empieza.-

El arqueó una ceja mirándola comer de su plato pero no dijo nada.

Se echó hacia atrás en el banco, poniéndose cómodo y empezó.

-Uno: Tu asignatura favorita es Runas antiguas.-

Hermione se atragantó con la cerveza al escucharlo.

-¿Trata sobre mi?-preguntó boquiabierta.

El asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Las cosas del colegio son fáciles, lo sabría cualquiera.-argumentó ella.

El volvió a sonreír. -Buen punto. Dejemos el mundo escolar entonces. Dos: Duermes poco.-

Ella entrecerró los ojos.-¿Qué estás debajo de mi cama con un reloj contando las horas? Eso no se sabe a simple vista.-

-Pero es la verdad.-dijo él sin asomo de dudas.

Desconfiada, asintió con la cabeza.

-Tres: Estudias mejor por la noche que durante el resto del día.-

¿Cómo sabía él eso? Asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba hacía atrás en el respaldo.

-Cuatro: Odias el té.-

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de asentir.

-Cinco: No te gusta hablar por la mañana.-

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Parecía tan seguro. Asintió otra vez.

-Seis: Tu momento favorito del día es la noche.-

Volvió a asentir. Tenía que saber Legeremancia.

-Siete: Te gusta la crema y el chocolate pero la nata no te gusta demasiado.-

Volvió a asombrarse. ¿Cómo diablos…? Asintió.

-Ocho: Sabes que eres una mujer atractiva, pero no te gusta demostrarlo para que no te valoren por el físico.-

Tardó un poco en asentir, pero lo hizo.

-Nueve: Eres una mujer sensual.- le dijo en voz más baja mirándola profundamente.

-Eso no debería decirlo yo. En todo caso…podrías decirlo tu.-contestó pasados unos segundos intentando calmar el latido de su corazón.

-Acabo de hacerlo.-contesto con la misma tranquilidad. -Diez: Eres virgen.-

El latido de su corazón se paró un segundo mirándole. ¿Qué debía decir?

-No hace falta que contestes. Era una afirmación.-respondió mientras llamaba a la camarera con una mirada.

-¿Podrías traer un americano solo y un capuchino italiano? Tráenos también dos tartas de crema y chocolate.-ordenó sin preguntar.

No había más posibilidad, tenía que saber Legeremancia.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él al ver cómo le miraba.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?-preguntó desconfiada.

El se rió otra vez con diversión.

-Después dicen que los Slytherin somos desconfiados…-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. -No se Legeremancia si es lo que estas pensando. Solo observo.-

Hermione lo miró, evaluándolo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que solo observado sabes todas esas cosas?-

-Si.-

-No te creo, nadie puede saber eso solo fijándose.-menospreció.

-En realidad se muchas más pero solo tenía que ponerte diez ejemplos.-se burló antes de guardar silencio mientras la camarera dejaba el pedido en la mesa.

-En realidad es muy fácil, sé que no duermes mucho porque eres de las que más guardias tienes a última hora y la que más temprano se levanta y nunca tienes cara de sueño, ni un bostezo.- explicó al ver que seguía mirándole como si tuviese diez cabezas.

-Vale eso tiene sentido pero ¿Y lo demás?-concedió ella.

-Se que tu momento del día es la noche porque siempre pareces más relajada, por tanto tiene que ser cuando mejor estudias, además nunca estudias en la biblioteca, así que solo puedes hacerlo en tu sala común y como solo vas de noche, significa que solo estudias de noche.-

Ella asintió…era verdad.

-Por las mañanas cuando hay más gente a tu alrededor no hablas casi, pero si lo haces al mediodía y por la noche. Y sé que odias el té, porque hace una semana tomaste la taza de Weasley chica por error y la escupiste diciendo "Odió el Té."-siguió argumentando mientras añadía el azúcar a su café y removía.

-Sé qué prefieres la crema y el chocolate porque prácticamente solo comes postres que los lleven. Lo comprobé en navidad.-le dijo recordándole que él había vuelto antes.

-Se que no te gusta destacar físicamente porque no te sientes cómoda con la atención masculina, se que eres sensual porque lo he comprobado y sé que eres virgen por cómo te comportas.-acabó el dándole un sorbo a su café.

Hermione le miraba sin dar crédito…eso era fijarse mucho.

-Podría estar fingiendo.-aventuró mirándolo.

Él le lanzó una mirada sardónica.

-¿El qué? ¿Sobre tu inexperiencia? No, llevó toda la vida tratando con mujeres que fingen, se reconocerlas. -

-Podría ser muy buena actriz.-argumentó.

-Pero no lo eres. Eres como un libro abierto, solo hay que mirar un poco para poder leerte.-se burló mientras se metía un pedacito de tarta en la boca.

-No es verdad.- rebatió indignada.- Rara vez la gente sabe lo que estoy pensando.-

El se sonrió con ironía.

-Ignoro como es el resto de la gente. Ya te lo dije. Soy especial.-le dijo con arrogancia.

Hermione se rió al escucharlo.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó el desconcertado.

-De ti. Eres un creído.-

-Y aun así te gusto.-afirmó sin inmutarse por el insulto.

Ella se quedó mirándolo un segundo pensado que responder.

-Mas quisieras.-respondió sin definirse.

El sonrió con calma, sin darle importancia.

Después de que Malfoy insistiese en pagar la cuenta decidieron separarse. Ni él le preguntó donde se alojaba, ni si iban a volver a verse…ni mencionó el premio.

Solo le lanzó una mirada cargada de promesas y un indefinido. -Nos vemos.-

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su hotel intentó fingir que no le importaba, intentó convencerse de que había sido una apuesta tonta y de que no había tenido importancia.

Pero conforme subía en el ascensor…se dio cuenta que si estaba decepcionada…Un beso…eso había dicho él…y después…nada.

Estúpido Malfoy y sus estúpidos juegos…pensó con rabia mientras atravesaba la puerta de su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama.

Mientras enfrente al hotel Draco sonreía…le había costado todo su autocontrol no besarla al ver, el tentador puchero que ella había hecho sin percatarse al despedirse.

Pero era muy pronto y él no iba a anticiparse…ya lo había intentado en Hogwarts y no había conseguido nada. Ahora lejos de las preocupaciones y la presión de ser pillados era un buen momento…la deseaba tanto…

Se dio la vuelta camino a su propio hotel…Iban a ser unas vacaciones muy interesantes.

Contarme que os parece amores. Para novedades y actualizaciones …. Podéis encontrarme en Twitter como ** AlexiaRinaldi.**

Besos. Alexía.


	30. LAS APUESTAS SE PAGAN

Hola amores. Pues nada lo que os dije por Twitter este capítulo tuve que cortarlo porque salió grandísimo. Aquí tenéis la primera parte.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por vuestro apoyo que es mayor cada día. Las que no tenéis cuenta y me preguntáis cositas, no es preocupéis, en Twitter procuro contestaros siempre.

Un beso.

Alexía.

Si queréis saber cuándo se publica o noticias sobre mis ff. Podéis seguirme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi

_**Capitulo 29 Las apuestas se pagan**_

El día había pasado tan rápido que prácticamente parecía que las horas se le escapaban entre los dedos como si fuese arena fina.

Se había despertado temprano y tras desayunar lo que había pedido al servicio de habitaciones, había bajado al spa. Estuvo durante una hora y acabo el relajante momento con media hora con la masajista, que le dejó la espalda como nueva y con un humor excelente.

Subió a la habitación y tras una ducha se dedicó a arreglarse en condiciones.

Se dejó el pelo suelto y usó la varita para secárselo rápidamente, dejándolo suave, brillante y con delicadas ondas desde la mitad del pelo. Se maquilló los ojos al estilo smoking eyes en marrón chocolate oscuro y tostado, y se pintó los labios de un marrón maquillaje claro nacarado. Pendientes largos dorados con un semanario a juego en la muñeca derecha y un precioso maxi reloj dorado en la otra, también una alianza de oro sin adornos.

Las alianzas tanto de oro como de plata, eran uno de sus anillos preferidos además de los solitarios y solía llevarlos a menudo. Y en el cuello una sencilla cadena de oro corta con un camafeo con el fondo azul claro.

Para ese día que tenía planeado ir de compras a lo grande, eligió unos de sus zapatos favoritos unos stilettos de color arena de seis centímetros sin ningún tipo de adorno, como el sol brillaba y la temperatura parecía buena, se decidió por un vestido un dedo por encima de la rodilla con un fondo con un color entre beige y arena de un estampado a base de pequeñas flores en marrón oscuro, rojo bermellón y azul fuerte. Por si refrescaba se puso una torera entallada de color azulón. Uso la varita otra vez para hacerse la manicura francesa rápidamente y tras perfumarse cogió un bolso pequeño del tono de los zapatos y se lo colgó al hombro saliendo por la puerta.

Ocupó la mañana en encontrar un vestido y complementos para la boda, y tras hacer una parada técnica para dejar las bolsas en el hotel y comer algo en su habitación mientras descansaba, habló con sus padres y llamó a Harry que no contestó al teléfono. Volvió a salir al cabo de una hora y media.

Compró unas cuantas prendas más de ropa y dos libros. Aprovechó para ir a un museo donde se exponían papeles de la guerra de independencia estadounidense. Allí la mujer que vendía las entradas le recomendó un concierto de jazz que se celebraba esa noche, en un restaurante italiano donde le dijo que se comía fenomenal.

Como ya estaba cerca de la hora de la cena dio una paseo por un parque mientras se tomaba un frappuccino de moca y helado de vainilla.

Volvió a la calle principal paseando y mirando con curiosidad todo lo que la rodeaba. Se quedó mirando un precioso escaparate decorado en rosa fuerte, negro y dorado, donde había geles, cremas hidratantes, velas…

Estaba tan concentrada mirando el escaparate e intentando llegar a la puerta al mismo tiempo que no miraba por donde iba que…

-Lo siento mucho…-se apresuró a disculparse levantando la cabeza para mirar a la persona con la que había chocado.

-Suerte que tengo buenas reflejos.-contestó Malfoy con las manos todavía sosteniéndola por los codos.

-Malfoy…¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó desubicada mientras se separaba de él.

Draco se quitó las gafas de sol para mirarla un segundo y dirigirle una mirada irónica, antes de recoger las tres bolsas que se le habían caído.

Hermione se quedó en el sitio mirándolo. Ayer estaba guapo pero hoy…estaba impresionante.

Zapatos de piel marrón chocolate a juego con un cinturón del mismo color, pantalón marrón tostado claro, jersey de cachemir gris oscuro con escote de pico y camisa blanca rota con el cuello abierto por debajo. Sobre estos, una chaqueta de cuero fino del mismo color que los zapatos y el cinturón.

Tragó saliva intentando recomponerse mientras él se incorporaba, ya con sus bolsas en la mano.

-Hay que ver por dónde se va cuando se camina por la calle, Granger.-le amonestó mirándola.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras enrojecía ligeramente.

-Cierto, lo lamento estaba ocupada entretenida viendo el escaparate.-le dijo señalando con la mano la tienda.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial esta tienda para que te llame tanto la atención?-preguntó el con curiosidad mirando el escaparate.

-De especial nada. Pero me entretuve mirando.-respondió.

-Bien…pues vamos.-dijo él señalando con la cabeza.

-¿Vamos? ¿A dónde vamos?-inquirió confusa mirándolo.

-A la tienda, quiero saber que es tan fascinante. Y como indemnización por herirme tendrás que comprarme algo.-la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo caminar con él hasta la puerta.

-¿Cómo que indemnización? Solo fue un golpecito.-protestó ella aunque sin poner resistencia. Realmente quería entrar.

Pesé a que fue él quien la hizo entrar, en cuando atravesaron la puerta se quedó detrás de ella en un segundo plano para dejarla poder mirar a gusto. En vez de seguirla , fue por el lado contrario, mirando con actitud relajada lo que le rodeaba.

Ella sonrió mirándolo.

Para ser un narcisista y un ególatra empedernido era bastante caballeroso, se rió de su propio pensamiento. ¿Malfoy todo un caballero? Sin duda, le había dado demasiado el sol en la cabeza.

La tienda era amplia, con estanterías altas de color blanco llenas de cestas de mimbre y frascos de llamativos colores y distintas formas. El suelo de madera clara, contrastaba creando un acogedor ambiente.

La dependienta, que era una mujer de unos cuarenta años y apariencia afable, le ofreció amablemente una cestita de madera para que metiese los productos que podría llevar.

Acabó decantándose por dos geles de baño, uno de vainilla y canela que olía a dulce y otro de lavanda y madre selva. A juego con ellos compro las cremas hidratantes. También quince velas de distintas, formas, tamaño y olores.

-¿Estas intentando seducirme?-le preguntó Draco muy cerca de su oído.

Ella dio un pasito rápido hacía atrás sobresaltada. -¿Qué?-

-¿Qué si estás intentando seducirme?-repitió el con calma mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué iba yo a querer seducirte? Además ¿Que te hace pensar semejante cosa?-inquirió confusa.

-Claramente, las cosas que estas eligiendo son para una noche…especial.-afirmó señalando con la mano su cesta.

Hermione miró boquiabierta la cesta con sus cosas y después a él para echarse a reír.

-Tu ego es más grande que todo el estado. Por supuesto que no estoy intentando seducirte. Para tu información siempre compro este tipo de cosas, me gusta mucha la aromaterapia.-le explicó riendo.

El la miró entrecerrando los ojos, como valorando si decía la verdad.

-Supondré por esta vez que dices la verdad, pero que conste que me parece sospechoso, de todas formas quiero que me regales esto y que quede bien claro. Tengo toda la intención de usarlo contigo.-le dijo metiendo un bote pequeño en su cesta y volviendo a darse la vuelta para seguir mirando artículos.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Qué habría elegido? Metió la mano en la cesta y sacó el frasco.

"Aceite para masajes" rezaba en la etiqueta.

La estupefacción dio paso a la incredulidad. ¿Lo había hecho enserio? ¿Realmente esperaba que ella le diese un masaje? Iba fresco.

Hermione le lanzó una mala mirada a la que él respondió con otra muy calmada. Bufó exasperada.

Había una gran estantería con incienso, contenta se dirigió allí para elegir los que se llevaría.

-Ese no me gusta.-le dijo el peligrosamente cerca de su oído pasados unos minutos.

Le dirigió una mirada antes de seguir oliendo.

-¿Tú usas inciensos?-le preguntó con calma.

-No. Pero puedo empezar a usarlos.-respondió el sin apartarse de su espalda. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, incluso a través de la ropa.

Hermione se removió inquieta.

-¿Y porque ibas a hacer eso?-inquirió como si nada.

-¿Y porque no iba a hacerlo?-le dijo él en voz baja dando un paso hacia delante.

-Si no los has usado hasta ahora, no veo motivo para que empieces.-respondió tomando otro con olor a lila y metiéndolo en la cesta fingiendo despreocupación. Pero la verdad es que los dos sabían que no estaban hablando de incienso.

-Hay muchas cosas que no he hecho y que no me importaría hacer, eso no significa nada.-le dijo dando un paso más y pegándose a su espalda, metiendo una mano bajo su brazo y agarrándola de la cadera.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, mientras sentía agradables y conocidas descargas por la piel.

Calmándose interiormente, tomó otro paquete y lo acercó para olerlo, era vainilla salvaje. Lo metió en su cesto y dio un pasó hacía la derecha para seguir probando. El agarre de Draco no se desligo, sino que lo afianzo colocando la otra mano en su otra cadera.

Tomó otro paquete, Azahar. Respiró despacio y también lo metió en su cesto.

-Tenemos algo pendiente tu y yo.-le recordó con suavidad al oído apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Si?.-respondió haciéndose la despistada mientras probaba otro olor.

-Sí, una apuesta…¿No sé si recordarás?-comentó despreocupado.

-Vagamente.-dijo sin definirse.

-No pasa nada, yo sí recuerdo el premio y me encargaré de cobrarlo cuando sea el momento.-prometió enlazando las manos sobre su estomago, provocando que este diese un vuelco.

-¿Cómo?-dijo mientras seguía a lo suyo.

-Algo se me ocurrirá.-jugueteó él apretándola contra sí, haciéndola notar su erección. Hermione se separó rápidamente de él completamente colorada, mientras él se reía entre dientes sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Después de lanzarle una mirada exasperada, ella se dirigió a la caja para pagar las compras, mientras él le seguía a poca distancia.

-Hacen ustedes una pareja preciosa. Da gusto ver una pareja joven tan cariñosa, los jóvenes de hoy en día no acompañan a sus mujeres a hacer nada, es refrescante ver a un hombre acompañar a su novia de compras.-les dijo la mujer mientras empezaba a cobrar. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa incapaz de decir nada.

¿Malfoy y ella una buena pareja? No. Era normal que la dependienta lo pensase después de verlos agarrados pero…¿Buena pareja?

Salió de la tienda sin decir ni una palabra, todavía asombrada de que alguien pudiese pensar que ellos estaban juntos.

-Yo debería ser el ofendido.-comentó Malfoy mientras caminaban por la calle.

-¿Qué?-preguntó despistada caminando a su lado.

-Porque la dependienta dijo que estábamos juntos, yo debería ser el ofendido.-aclaró el con aire de suficiencia.

Hermione le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-Cállate, más quisieras.-le dijo molesta.

-Más quisieras tú, no soy yo la que se queda mirándome como si fuera a arrancarme la ropa.- afirmó con seguridad.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-En mi vida te he mirado así.-espetó enfadada.

-No mientas, lo he visto en tus ojos. Hoy cuando me miraste, estuve a punto de salir huyendo, se te nota tan necesitada que temí por mi integridad.-aseveró con tono serio.

Hermione se estremeció de rabia de arriba abajo dándole otro manotazo más fuerte.

-Yo no estoy necesitada de nada, y mucho menos de ti. No soy yo el que va por ahí…por ahí…con…con eso…-aseguró cada vez más alterada.

-¿Eso?-repitió el estallado en carcajadas. -¿Cómo que eso? ¿No sabes su nombre?-

-Cállate, por supuesto que sé cómo se llama.-protestó furibunda.

-No lo creo.-respondió.

-Está conversación es ridícula.-alegó para darlo por zanjado.

-¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?-preguntó él muy serio, era pura malicia en la voz.

Hermione abrió los ojos con espanto, parándose en mitad de la calle.

El se paró también, los ojos le brillaban con diversión, como un niño que acaba de hacer una trastada.

-Eres un…un…pervertido.-sentenció entrecerrando los ojos mirándolo mal.

-El termino. Si quieres que te enseñe el termino, la palabra…no eso. Tu eres la depravada de los dos.-respondió volviendo a reírse.

Ella siguió mirándole mal, -Lo has dicho así apropósito para que creyese…-reprochó.

-No en realidad, pero si quieres ver cualquier…parte de mi anatomía algún día, solo tienes que decirlo.-prometió con calma antes de echar a andar apresuradamente para evitar el consiguiente golpe en su brazo.

Indignada, decidió seguirlo, pero solo porque él todavía tenía sus bolsas. Se había parado delante de un local de madera con una cristalera de vidrio esmaltado en diversos colores. Miró el cartel que había sobre la puerta. La Traviatta. Era él local donde se tocaba Jazz, que le habían recomendado.

-¿Porque nos paramos aquí?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Yo me paraba aquí, tú ibas a irte… pero viendo esa cara…supongo que entraremos juntos-dijo él abriéndole la puerta.

-¿Vas a cenar aquí?-preguntó ella sin entender.

-Al parecer NOSOTROS vamos a cenar aquí, entra.-le ordenó.

Resultó que Malfoy tenía una reserva en el restaurante, porque ya sabía que había jazz en directo y por la manera en que lo saludaron al entrar le quedó claro que era un cliente habitual.

-No hace falta que comamos juntos, podemos comer cada uno en un lado del restaurante como personas civilizadas.-ofreció ella en voz baja mientras un camarero los llevaba a una nueva mesa, después de que él dijese que finalmente serían dos.

-Precisamente porque somos personas civilizadas creo que podemos cenar en la misma mesa.- contraatacó él.

El local era intimo y acogedor. El ambiente estaba tenuemente iluminado por lámparas de aceite de forja dispersas por las paredes, a juego con grandes lámparas dispersas por el centro del techo. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un salmón fuerte en la mitad superior y laminadas con caoba igual que el suelo.

Las mesas vestidas con mantel y servilletas de color beige claro, estaban vestidas con sencillas vajillas de color blanco y copas sin adornos. En el centro de la mesa una pequeño jarrón con dos rosas fucsias dentro. Sencillo pero increíblemente acogedor. Realmente invitaba al relax y a disfrutar de una buena cena, imaginaba que con el jazz aquello tenía que ser lugar increíble.

Se sentaron en un pequeño alto frente al pequeño escenario. Donde ya estaban preparados un violonchelo, una guitarra y un micrófono.

El camarero les entregó las cartas y les dejó unos minutos para elegir.

-¿Vino?-sugirió el distraídamente.

-Estaría bien.-contestó ligeramente nerviosa. Estaba claro que no lo había hecho aposta, pero de repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de medio cita con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Alguno en especial?-indagó todavía mirando la carta.

-El que tu decidas.-respondió mirando la carta también.

-¿Ya se han decidido los señores?-preguntó el camarero acercándose a la mesa.

-Traiga unas Caprese de primero para los dos. No puedes dejar de probarlos son increíbles.-le explicó a ella al ver su cara de sorpresa. El camarero asintió con la cabeza.

-De segundo para mi, linguini marinado.-continuó él para dirigirle una mirada para indicarle que pidiese.

-Ravioli con salsa bolognesa, gracias.-pidió sonriendo mientras le tendía su carta.

-Para beber un vino tinto joven, afrutado.-

-Enseguida señor.-asintió el hombre retirándose.

-Desde que hemos entrado, no se te quita el gesto de sorpresa.-comentó él mirándola.

-¿Se me nota? La verdad es que tampoco te imaginaba viniendo al restaurante a oír jazz.-

-Que puedo decir…Me gusta ese estilo de música y me gusta la comida italiana.-se limitó a contestar encogiéndose de hombros en actitud despreocupada.

Hermione sonrió.- Y aquí hay de las dos cosas.-

-Sí, y muy buenas además.-concedió mirando acercarse al camarero con el vino.

Sirvió para ambos mitad de copa y volvió a retirarse para traer los Caprese. El vino era estupendo, con un sabor ligero y reminiscencias dulces.

La presentación era excelente, rodajas de tomate, sobre rodajas de mozzarella fresca, todo aderezado con albahaca y aceite dispuestos en forma de pirámide.

-Esto tiene una pinta increíble. Dan ganas de comerlo solo con echarle un vistazo.-manifestó mientras tomaba los cubiertos.

-A mi me pasa mucho.-comentó él haciéndola levantar la cabeza. Tenía la copa en la mano, moviéndola en círculos con actitud relajada, mientras la observaba fijamente.

-¿El qué te pasa?-preguntó desconcertada.

-Ver algo apetecible…y tener ganas de devorarlo solo con una mirada.-dijo en un tono suave.

Ella parpadeó mientras un intenso calor se hacía presente por todo su cuerpo.

-No creo.-refutó volviendo a mirar su plato y probando la comida con calma.

-¿No me crees?- interrogó confuso. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos un segundo poniendo cara de satisfacción.

-No no te creo, pero tenías razón, este plato está buenísimo.-

-Creía que ya había demostrado que yo siempre tengo razón. Y ¿Porqué no me crees?-indagó empezando a comer.

-Ayer quedamos en que "solías" tener la razón, no que siempre la tuvieses. No te creo porque cuando algo es apetecible se come…no se deja en el plato.-respondió ligeramente colorada pero con seguridad.

Estaban hablando del beso y ambos lo sabía, quizá estaba siendo un poco obvia pero siempre podría culpar al vino.

El se rió suavemente a carcajadas lanzándole una mirada tan intensa que la dejó temblando.

-Yo siempre tengo razón. -insistió para después continuar con una sonrisa de lo más sensual. -No se tu, pero yo…creó que lo más apetecible de la comida es el postre…y eso…siempre se hace esperar…porque se deja para el final.-

Una mesa se interponía entre ambos…pero para Hermione esas palabras sonaron como si se las hubiese susurrado al oído, haciéndola sentirse mareada…acalorada...sexy…era una sensación que solo él conseguía…y en sus palabras leyó una promesa que esperaba y fuese a cumplir.

No por ella…si no por él. Al fin y al cabo, las apuestas….siempre se pagan...

Un beso.

Alexía.

Si queréis saber cuándo se publica o noticias sobre mis ff. Podéis seguirme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi


	31. CITA INESPERADA -

Hola mis amores, aquí traigo el capitulo que tanta expectación está creando en .

Nunca os agradeceré lo suficiente cuanto significa para mi saber vuestra opinión sobre los capítulos. Sois los mejores. Esto se lo dedico a las chicas que me siempre me preguntan por cuando voy a actualizar y se mueren del ansia viva por leer este capítulo. jajaja. Os adoro.

Espero que os guste y ya me contareis.

Ya sabéis que si queréis saber cómo van los capítulos o preguntarme algo podéis encontrarme en Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi.

Miles de besos y letritas de amor.

Alexía.

_**Capitulo 30 Cita inesperada**_

Decir que la noche había sido buena…sería mentir…sería quedarse corta…sería…completamente incierto.

Aquella estaba siendo una de las mejores noches de toda su vida.

Un lugar intimo, un ambiente relajado, una maravillosa cena, una charla interesante, una música increíble flotando en el ambiente, y un hombre extremadamente atrayente…¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Draco había estado increíble, se habían pasado horas hablando de muchos temas pero curiosamente nada relacionado con el colegio. Arte, historia, literatura, viajes, música, comida, costumbres, política e incluso sobre algunas de las cosas que les gustarían hacer. Era increíble darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían sus maneras de pensar…

Todo estaba saliendo tan bien…le resultaba tan sencillo hablar…por supuesto intercambiaban pullas cada cierto tiempo…y Draco aprovechaba cualquier momento para intentar avergonzarla, cosa que conseguía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero estaba siendo una noche increíble.

Después de la deliciosa pasta, él insistió en que probara el postre más famoso de la carta, un tiramisú típico italiano que la hizo suspirar solo con probarlo, y uno de los champagne más increíbles que había probado nunca.

Las sonrisa se le escapan de los labios, los roces accidentales de sus manos se sucedían y sus ojos se buscaban brillando de anticipación. Se sentía tan a gusto… y al mismo tiempo tan nerviosa…

Abandonaron el restaurante hablando, y aunque no lo preguntaron ambos echaron a andar en dirección al parque, donde se sentaron en un banco para seguir hablando.

Después de una hora, decidieron que era hora de irse.

-No hace falta que me acompañes. Se cuidarme sola.-le dijo Hermione mientras caminaban por el parque para ir hacia su hotel. La verdad es que le había gustado bastante que él quisiese hacerlo.

-Se que sabes cuidarte sola.-contestó él sin darle importancia caminando a su lado.

Hermione sonrió, había sido tan atento, tan educado….tan sexy…verlo sonreír, reírse, coquetear…había sido tan…raro pero a la vez tan…no sabía cómo explicarlo. Pero le había encantado. Firmaría ahora mismo para pasar otra noche así con él.

-¿Te lo habías imaginado?-inquirió mirándolo mientras seguían andando con el mismo paso relajado.

-¿El qué? ¿Esto?-preguntó el a su vez pero sin definirse.

Ella asintió.

-No, nunca. ¿Y tú?-

Ella se echó a reír. -Solo en mis peores pesadillas.-

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos fingiendo dolor, mientras se agarraba el estomago como si hubiese recibido un golpe. -Reconócelo, soñabas conmigo cada noche.-la picó.

Ella se rió a carcajadas. -¿Qué acabo de decirte? Pesadillas, solo pesadillas.-

-Que mentirosa.-rebatió con seguridad.

Volvió a reírse. -Vamos, reconoce que lo que sabía de ti, a lo único que invitaba era a darte un buen puñetazo. Ah no, eso ya lo hice en tercero.-se burló mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para estallar en carcajadas.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien. Para dártelas de damisela culta y civilizada tienes un gancho de derecha bastante contundente y una actitud bastante salvaje.-le amonestó el sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Eso te pasa por confiarte. Conmigo nunca se sabe, soy culta y muy civilizada, pero eso no es incompatible con tener genio y ser un poco salvaje. ¿Verdad?-afirmó risueña.

El se detuvo para mirarla con una sonrisa arrebatadora en los labios.

-No, no tiene nada de malo, sobre todo en algunos…momentos.-concordó con picardía.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho al escucharlo. Llevaban toda la noche tonteando…ahora estaban prácticamente solos en un parque…bajó un manto de estrellas…cobijados en la oscuridad…

-Hay veces…que es hasta…es necesario.-concedió ella mirándolo a los ojos, sin apartar la mirada.

El sonrió dando tres pasos hacia delante, para pegarse a ella. Ahora solo unos centímetros los separaban.

-¿Cómo en cuáles?-preguntó con malicia.

Respiró más lentamente, sonriendo ligeramente avergonzada mientras le agarraba de la chaqueta y tiraba de él flojito, mientras se mordía los labios mirándolo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se besaban.

Las manos de él la agarraron de la cintura haciéndola pegarse contra su cuerpo. Si volvía a morderse los labios de esa manera… no iba a responder.

-Ya sabes…algunas veces…en determinados momentos.-divagó completamente sonrojada mientras llevaba las manos a su cuello y las juntaba en su nuca.

-¿Si? No puedo imaginarme un momento así.-mintió bajando las manos a sus caderas y mirándola con intensidad, mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a arder. Le excitaba en sobremanera ver como los ojos le brillaban…como parpadeaba sin darse cuenta con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados…como entreabría los labios…

-Tienes poca imaginación.-le dijo antes de inclinar la cabeza suavemente mientras metía una de sus manos entre su pelo.

Draco emitió un ruido estrangulado antes de tomar la invitación que ella acababa de hacerle.

Probar su boca otra vez… fue como… beber agua después de estar perdido en el desierto…sabía a algo que has anhelado tanto tiempo que es ya una quimera…sabía a algo único…inimitable….sabía a Hermione Granger…

Ella gimió dentro del beso apasionada como siempre, dejando que su lengua recorriese su boca, embriagándose de las sensaciones que él le provocaba… estremeciéndose y apretándose más contra él… notando su firme cuerpo y su dura erección presionando contra su vientre. La mano de él bajó hacía su trasero queriendo estrechar el agarre.

Dioses…besaba tan bien… su cuerpo era tan grande en comparación con el suyo…tan ancho…tan sólido…

De repente notó como si un gancho tirara de si hacía abajo, reconoció la sensación al momento. Se habían desaparecido.

La oscuridad de la habitación la acogió como a un amante, supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba en el hotel de Draco, pero no protestó, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos…lo deseaba tanto…

Una de sus manos resbaló desde la cadera hacía el muslo cubierto por la tela del vestido…gimiendo cuando notó bajó las manos las tiras de un liguero…Por Salazar…como podía ser tan sensual…

Ella respondió aumentando el agarre para acercarlo hacía así y seguirlo devorando en un exigente beso que los dejó mareados. Con manos ansiosas cubrió sus pechos, acariciándolos apenas sobre la ropa, cubriéndolos con sus manos, apretándolos…ella abandonó su boca para echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido estrangulado en los labios.

Sus tímidas pero ávidas manos fueron hacía las solapas de su chaqueta, tirando de ella para intentar quitársela.

Por supuesto el colaboró, separándose unos milímetros para quitársela y de paso quitarse el jersey, para cuando acabó, ella lo recibió con un beso mas ávido y contundente, mientras sus manos desabrochaban los pequeños botones de su torera, y la tiraban al suelo.

Hermione dejó su boca para darle pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de su mandíbula, bajando hacía el cuello donde besó, lamió y mordió todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Las manos de él, subían y bajaban, acariciando todo lo que sus manos encontraban a su paso…. Sus costados… su cadera… su cintura… sus pechos..su espalda…su trasero…sus muslos…

El cuerpo de Draco estaba en tensión…su erección se apretaba contra el vientre de ella exigiendo atención…y si no fuera por lo increíble que era tenerla gimiendo y suspirando entre sus brazos, le abría puesto remedio.

Sin pensar en nada que no fuese los labios y la lengua que le acariciaban el cuello, llevó sus manos hasta la camisa de él para desabrochar los botones, durante un segundo estuvo tentada a romperlos, ya que era lo único que se interponía entre sus manos y su piel.

Empezó por desabrochar los botones de arriba hacia abajo, sin dejar de besar y lamer su cuello. Cuando llegó al final, subió con las manos abiertas y juntas desde la cinturilla del pantalón hacía arriba, acariciando la piel y retirando la camisa, para poder deslizarla sobre sus brazos, dejándola caer al suelo.

Ya sin nada cubriéndolo en la parte de arriba, paso las manos por cada milímetro de piel, maravillándose con la suavidad y dureza de la misma. Acarició los pectorales, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se entretuviesen en sus pezones, pasando los dedos varias veces sobre ellos.

-Joder.-gimió él cuando la boca de ella bajó al encuentro de sus dedos. Su lengua lamia presionando... mientras su mano izquierda le acariciaba el otro y la derecha jugaba con el botón de su pantalón.

Excitado, la hizo levantar la cabeza para besarla con desenfreno. Agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura, bajó con los labios entreabiertos por su mandíbula…por su cuello…por su pecho…mientras sus manos tiraban del vestido para finalmente quitárselo con suavidad por la cabeza.

El aire escapo de su pulmones, ante la visión que tenía delante…ropa interior de encaje negro y puntilla blanca…el sujetador envolvía su redondos pechos de un modo casi indecente, el culotte realzaba sus caderas y tapaba su más ferviente secreto, mientras las piernas estaban confinadas entre finas y delicadas medías de sedas terminadas por una hermosa banda de encaje.

Su manos volvieron a agarrarla, deseosas por lo que se avecinaba….las manos de ella desabrocharon su botón y bajaron la cremallera mientras se quitaba los zapatos, sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente.

Draco la hizo caminar hacia atrás, acercándola a la cama mientras él mismo tiraba de sus pantalones hacía abajo y la abandonaba unos segundos para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

Hermione tembló cuando volvió a arrastrarla a sus brazos para volver a degustar su boca…las manos de ella recorrieron su espalda de arriba abajo…agarrándolo con un poco de fuerza y haciéndolo pegarse más bruscamente a ella…algo que su desatendida erección agradeció con intensidad.

Más que necesitado, la levantó en peso levemente para hacerla tumbarse en la enorme cama. Vio la duda en sus ojos, el miedo, la desconfianza…así que intentó calmarla de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió…inclinándose sobre ella y besándola con la misma necesidad que ella le causaba.

Funcionó las manos de ella, se agarraron a sus hombros mientras se entregaba dentro del beso. Las manos fueron hacía abajo, desenganchando las tiras del ligero.

Se separó de ella para dejar resbalar sus manos por las caderas hasta uno de sus muslos, introduciendo los dedos bajo la tira de seda, haciéndola deslizarse hacia abajo para quitársela lentamente, acariciándole la pierna entera en el proceso sin prisa.

Hermione gimió doblando la espalda, era una experiencia muy sensual sentir sus manos tan cerca de su sexo…acariciando la parte de arriba de sus muslos…metiendo los dedos en su media, sacándosela tan despacio.

Las manos de él la agarraron de los tobillos… subiendo lentamente por sus piernas … hacía sus muslos…pasando levemente por encima de su monte de Venus…por su abdomen…por sus costillas…sobre sus pechos…

Con suavidad, pasó un dedo sobre el bordillo de sus copas mientras buscaba su mirada. Los ojos de Draco estaba de color gris muy claro, y transmitían tanto deseo que durante un instante se sintió arder.

Le acaricio el pecho y los hombros con las manos, mientras él le desabrochaba el corchete delantero de su sujetador, para liberar sus pechos.

El gimió desenfrenado, metiendo la cabeza entre ellos. Ella le abrazó con fuerza, agarrándose a su espalda y separando las piernas para hacerle sitio.

Ambos jadearon al sentir sus sexos presionándose.

Sin perder un segundo, su boca y sus manos acariciaron sus pechos… lamiendo… tocando… besando… chupando una y otra vez sin dejarla respirar.

Hermione gemía sin control, cada vez más y más excitada, sus caderas chocaban con las de Draco, cada vez más y más rápido, acariciándose mutuamente…

Las manos de él bajaron hasta sus muslos, haciéndola rodear sus caderas con las piernas.

Los dos gimieron con desenfreno, en esa posición se incrementaba el contacto.

Las uñas de Hermione se clavaron en su espalda, estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Como si el adivinase sus pensamientos, volvió a besarla con intensidad antes de bajar otra vez por su cuerpo…esta vez usando su boca.

Ella se retorcía en la cama, levantando la espalda y gimiendo desinhibida…Draco era tan… era demasiado…

-Por Salazar…eres tan caliente…-murmuró el contra la piel de su abdomen antes de lamer y seguir bajando.

Ella levantó las caderas bruscamente al sentir como él soplaba sobre su sexo…a través de la ropa interior.

-Me muero por probarte- jadeó el depositando un beso en su mismo centro.

Hermione gimió más alto…-Si.-aceptó entregada.

El ruido de la seda de su ropa interior desgarrándose la excitó todavía más…pero antes siquiera de que acabase de procesar la información, todo quedó reducido al placer.

Él empezó a lamerla suavemente, con largos lametazos leves sobre su clítoris intercaladas con intensos y pequeños lametones en su entrada, lamiendo su esencia.

-Draco… Draco… Draco… Draco… por favor…por favor…-pedía ella jadeando sin saber que pedía realmente.

Pero él si lo sabía y le dio lo que necesitaba…deslizó dos dedos en su sexo y empezó a acariciarla…aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente…combinándola con las caricias de su boca…

-Si…si…si…dioses sí…-gimió ella teniendo el orgasmo más intenso de su vida.

Draco siguió acariciándola todavía un rato, alargando su orgasmo mientras con las manos volvía a acariciarle el abdomen y los pechos.

Hermione tiró de Draco hacía arriba, para besarlo, con el cuerpo todavía estremecido…

Dejándose llevar por el instinto más primario que solo salía a relucir con él…le empujó para que se tumbase boca arriba y se echó sobre él, con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas…

Lo besó una y otra vez, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho y su abdomen.

Lamió con desenfreno su cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho y su abdomen…quitó una pierna para colocarse de lado y poder bajar con la mano por su cadera y tirar de sus bóxers, Draco acabó de sacárselo con las piernas, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad…

Su boca bajó a sus pezones para besarlos y chuparlos con pasión…mientras su mano rodeaba su erección y empezaba a acariciarla…

Los gemidos de él como respuesta a sus caricias, fueron música para sus oídos.

-Más rápido…estoy cerca…-

Ella asaltó su boca al oírlo en un devastador beso, los brazos de él la rodearon haciéndola volver a su posición original a horcajadas sobre él. Dejándose llevar por el intensísimo momento, cogió una de las manos a Draco y entrelazó los dedos…

Echó hacia atrás las caderas y con una mano alineó su sexo con su erección…dejando que la punta acariciase su clítoris y su entrada pero sin dejarlo entrar…el cuerpo de ambos tembló ante el intimo contacto…las miradas chocaron…fundiéndose en un universo formado de oro y plata líquidos…

Repitió la caricia varias veces sin apartar la mirada de la suya…era como una descarga eléctrica…era tan intimo…tan personal…tan único…él se sentó en la cama agarrándola de la cintura y haciéndola sentarse sobre él un poco hacía atrás, liberando su erección.

Ella sonrió agarrándose a su nuca, antes de retomar las caricias con su mano sobre su sexo, mientras las de él acariciaban de una forma casi perezosa su pechos y la besaba en la boca de una manera profunda.

Ella siguió acariciándole hasta que él llegó al éxtasis, abandonando su boca y refugiándose entre sus pechos con un intenso gemido. Ella acarició su pelo y se agarro a su espalda, derramando besos sobre su hombro y su cuello, sentía el cuerpo satisfecho pero también pesado…tenía tanto sueño.

Haciendo gala otra vez de esa extraña habilidad para leerle la mente, Draco usó su fuerza física para levantarla un poco en peso y hacerla tumbarse sobre el colchón, al momento las ropas de la cama los cubrían.

Suspiró relajada todavía abrazada a él mientras pegaba la cara a su pecho y los brazos de él la rodeaban por completo antes de depositar un beso en su frente. Sonrió antes de quedarse dormida casi al instante.

Contarme que tal. Besitos.

Alexía.


	32. DESPERTAR

Hola mis amores. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que os guste.

Si queréis ver la ropa que llevan los protagonistas podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter AlexíaRinaldi.

Allí os mostrare la ropa en la que se basan los de los protagonistas, aunque en algunos casos notareis diferencia entre lo escrito y lo real.

Bueno nada más contarme que tal os adoro.

_**Capitulo 31 Despertar**_

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue de que se cuerpo estaba muy caliente...unas sabanas increíblemente suaves acariciaban su piel…un aroma riquísimo ahogaba su olfato…su almohada era tibia…cálida…se estiró mientras pasaba la mano abierta por su almohada…y justo en ese mismo instante…en el preciso momento en el que sus dedos rozaron el suave y confortable tejido …

Draco…pensó en el mismo instante en el que abrió los ojos de repente para encontrarse con sus extraordinarios ojos fijos en ella…

Las imágenes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior volvieron a su mente como si de un río se tratase…al mismo tiempo que fue consciente de que su cuerpo desnudo estaba pegado al de Draco…

Ella estaba de lado con su cuerpo pegado a su costado…sus pechos presionados contra su pecho…su abdomen contra el suyo…una de sus piernas en medio de las de él…uno de sus brazos cruzado sobre su cuerpo…mientras la mano de él acariciaba con calma la parte baja de su espalda.

El pánico se apoderó de ella…estaba desnuda…con Draco Malfoy…después de pasar la noche…de haber hecho… Por Morgana…anoche ella…ella…hizo…Morgana…ellos…prácticamente habían… abrió los ojos con pánico total…mierda…anoche cuando le hizo aquello…no habían usado protección…

-Antes de que declares el estado de emergencia…puedes estar tranquila, uso pociones anticonceptivas no hay peligro.-le llegó la voz de él.

Buscó su mirada para saber si decía la verdad o solo quería calmarla. Decía la verdad…pero aun así había otro tema que le preocupaba…

-No solo me preocupa el embarazo, tu eres promiscuo y yo…-empezó.

-Cálmate. Siempre uso preservativos, estoy limpio.-le aseguró.

-Siempre no, anoche no los usamos.-le recriminó muy colorada.

El sonrió de medio lado. -Anoche no contaba con lo que pasó, ni contaba con que tu fueses…tan imaginativa…-

Ella lo miró fijamente. -¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado?-le preguntó sin darse cuenta.

-Nunca, es la primera vez.-comentó llanamente.

Ella le miró desconfiada. -¿A cuántas les dices has dicho lo mismo?-la caricia de su espalda se detuvo abruptamente.

Él frunció el ceño. -A nadie, es la primera vez.-repitió poniendo cara de hastió.

Aunque no lo pretendía sintió un poco de orgullo, al saber que no era la única que había perdido los papeles.

Ella giró la cabeza con vergüenza, escondiendo la cara en su cuello…¿Cómo se suponía que debía comportarse? ¿Qué hacían las mujeres el día después? ¿Acaso el esperaba algo?

-Granger…-murmuró el apoyándose en su hombro y reanudando la caricias. -No hay nada por lo que avergonzarse…nos dejamos llevar…-

Hermione giró la cabeza molesta. -¿Quién dice que estoy avergonzada? No lo estoy.-replicó por puro orgullo. Por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no era cuestión algo que debiese saber.

El se rió por lo bajo. -A lo mejor creo que estás avergonzada por que estas escondiéndote. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que estás pensando en la mejor manera de escapar de aquí.-

Ella se removió inquieta. -No es vergüenza. Es pudor, estoy desnuda en la cama con un hombre. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería si estuviese cómoda?-preguntó incomoda.

El se rió a carcajadas. Si ella supiese…-¿Después de pasar la noche juntos todavía te da vergüenza? Granger…he visto todo lo que había para ver…-le dijo con la sonrisa en la voz.

-Cállate…-murmuró mortificada dándole un golpe en el costado, mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda.

El volvió a reírse, era algo sin precedentes. En la cama se comportaba de un modo sensual, pasional y realmente desinhibido… pero una vez usaba su pequeña cabecita…volvía a ser la perfecta señorita…

Pero él, después de probar el paraíso…no estaba dispuesto a perderlo…

Se giró en el colchón y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola hacía si y pegando su cuerpo al de ella sin presionar.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, al notar su leve erección rozándole trasero.

-Por mucho que te des la vuelta no voy a olvidar lo que he visto…lo que he tocado…lo que he saboreado…-le susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba con languidez su estomago.

Ella enrojeció con violencia, sentía vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo...

-Cállate…-repitió en voz baja dándole un codazo suave.

-No tienes que sentir vergüenza…no hay nada en tu cuerpo de lo que debas avergonzarte…es…delicioso…-murmuró en su oído besándole detrás de la oreja mientras bajaba la mano por su muslo.

-Tentador…-continuó mientras volvía a subir la mano hacía la cadera.

- Apetitoso…-subió a su abdomen…

-E increíblemente deseable…-pasó con rapidez por las costillas acariciando el lateral de uno de sus pechos…

-Desesperadamente deseable…-con la mano abarcó todo el pecho, pasando a acariciar con la palma el pezón.

- Me encanta…me vuelve loco…-susurró sobre la sensibilizada piel de su cuello antes de lamerla con suavidad…

Hermione llevó la mano hacía atrás, a su nuca, para acercarlo más hacía sí.

-Me vuelves loco…-chupó lentamente sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos llenos.

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse.

-Mierda…el servicio de habitaciones.-dijo el apoyando la frente en su cuello.

Empezó a girarse para salir de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera realizar el movimiento, ella estiró los brazos para pasarlos detrás de su cuello y buscar su boca.

El reaccionó con un jadeo mientras la besaba con pasión…lamió sus labios con calma, pidiendo permiso para entrar… haciéndola gemir con gusto, mientras los separaba y se dejaba besar al mismo tiempo que metía la mano entre su pelo y le mordía el labio con suavidad.

Otro toque más fuerte volvió a interrumpirlos...

-¿Señor?-preguntó una voz femenina desde el otro lado. -Servicio de habitaciones.-anunció.

Draco se separó de ella con un gesto de hastió. -Un momento.-respondió levantándose de la cama sin prisa.

Sin preocuparse por su desnudez, salió de la cama y fue al armario para coger unos pantalones.

Hermione aprovechó para ver su cuerpo a placer mientras se acomodaba sobre una de las almohadas,… piernas largas y esbeltas… caderas marcadas…espalda musculada…parpadeó desconcertada al ver una D gótica tatuada en su omoplato derecho, del tamaño de una mano. Tragó saliva…era tan sexy…tan masculino…

El se giró para asegurarse de que ella estaba tapada, abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejar pasar a la empleada.

La mujer tenía unos treinta años, era castaña y llevaba el pelo completamente recogido, se uniforme consistía en un vestido negro por la rodilla, holgado, le dedicó a Draco una deslumbrante sonrisa y tuvo la consideración de no mirar a la cama mientras dejaba el carrito con el desayuno.

Él le dio una propina y la despidió sin mediar palabra.

-He pedido un desayuno variado.-le informó acercándolo a la cama. Parecía tan relajado y tan natural que se sintió más cómoda aunque se preguntó cuantas veces él habría estado en la misma situación. A cuantas mujeres habría hecho sentir igual que ella ahora.

-Solo es un desayuno, no hace falta convocar un consejo de estado.-le llegó la voz de él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mirándole.

-¿Crees que puedas pasarme mi vestido?…no quiero desayunar…ya sabes…sin ropa.-le pidió con vergüenza sin mirarlo.

-Toma. Ponte esto.-le indicó tendiéndole una camisa blanca.

Se la puso sin protestar, mientras pensaba en que era lo que debería hacer.

-¿Haces esto a menudo?-preguntó sin poder contenerse, amonestándose en el mismo instante que acabó de pronunciarlo. Era una tontería ese tipo de cuestiones, sabía el tipo de vida que Malfoy llevaba.

-Nunca me quedo tanto tiempo como para desayunar.-se limitó a contestar mientras levantaba las tapas de las bandejas.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y tomó la varita del bolso, que estaba tirado en el lugar en el que ayer se habían aparecido.

La usó para hacer aparecer ropa intima, no pensaba sentarse a desayunar sin ropa interior.

-Eres una aguafiestas.-se burló a su espalda al verla ponerse las braguitas.

Ella soltó un bufido exasperada, mientras volvía a la cama, donde él estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas mientras apoyaba la espalda en el cabecero, adoptando un gesto indolente.

-No sabía que tuvieses un tatuaje.- comentó para cambiar de tema mientras se subía a la cama y se sentaba con las piernas encogidas detrás.

-¿Y porqué ibas a saberlo?-preguntó mientras le tendía un pequeño plato con fresas y mango.

Ella tomó un pedazo de mango con los dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba buenísimo.

-Cabría suponer que las histéricas integrantes de tu club de fans, habrían publicado ese tipo de detalles.-le comentó mientras se estiraba para acercar el carro a la cama y llenar una de las tazas de café y leche, y otra solo con café. Se lo tendió sin nada de azúcar, y añadió dos cucharadas al suyo, antes de empezar a beberlo.

-Cuando estoy con alguien no me mira la espalda y tampoco voy por ahí desnudándome en público Granger, cundiría el descontrol en la población. Las mujeres se volverían locas y yo tendría que contratar un equipo de guardaespaldas que me siguiese día y noche.-argumentó el con voz seria.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta. -Tienes suerte de que existan los espejos ¿sabes?- afirmó al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Para poder verme?-probó el al ver el brillo de malicia en su mirada mientras la veía comer una fresa y tomaba él otra.

-No, porque si no existieran te pasaría como al Narciso de la mitología griega. Que era tan guapo que se quedaba ensimismado mirándose en el reflejo del rio, tanto se absorbía que no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba demasiado al agua, hasta que un día de tanto verse se calló al agua y se ahogo porque no sabía nadar.-le dijo con risa en la voz.

Draco giró la cabeza mientras tomaba un pequeño pastel de hojaldre y crema.

-Lo reconoces…al fin, solo te ha costado seis años.-

Hermione lo miró sin entender.

-¿Has oído lo que te acabo de decir?-

-Sí, acabas de reconocer que soy guapo.-aseveró.

Ella lo miró abriendo los ojos con sorpresa antes de estallar en risas de incredulidad.

-Eres peor que Narciso, mucho peor. Solo tú eres capaz de sacar semejante conclusión de una historia que pretendía amonestarte por creído.-

-Es un talento natural.-dijo como sin nada.

Volvió a reírse.

-Talento natural es la cara que tienes.-comentó cuando pudo tomar aire.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió entre burlas y piques suaves. Se sintió igual de a gusto que la noche anterior y eso la ayudó a dejar de preocuparse por lo que debía o no hacer.

Cuando acabaron y a pesar de la tentadora sugerencia de él para que se duchasen juntos, se vistió a solas en el baño y tras ponerse presentable recogió las cosas y se fue tras compartir un apasionado beso contra la puerta que hizo que él pulso se le acelerase y su cuerpo se quedase con ganas de más.

Volvió a su hotel, que resultó estar prácticamente pegado al de él, solo les separaban dos manzanas. Ya eran las once y media de la mañana y tenía cosas que preparar antes de ir a la cena para la entrega de regalos.

En las buenas familias, era habitual que él día antes de la boda, los invitados y los novios cenasen juntos para exhibir los regalos y desear a los novios buena suerte, para así el día de la boda solo dedicarse a disfrutar todos del gran día.

Mientras caminaba, no pensaba en eso, sonreía recordando la cena en el restaurante y el desayuno.

Sabía que no debía confiar en él, pero sus instintos le decían lo contrario, que era algo malo, que podía seguir… además con él se sentía tan a gusto y tan relajada… todo era tan natural…no podía evitar sentirse más y más cómoda…

Siempre creyó que la mañana después de algo así se moriría de vergüenza, sin embargó una vez pasado el pánico…había sido hasta agradable…ahora lamentaba no haberse quedado más en la cama…quizá debería haber aceptado esa ducha…

Pasó el resto del día en su habitación, después de ducharse, volvió a la cama para seguir durmiendo, cuando se despertó pidió algo ligero para comer y llamó al servició del hotel para confirmar la hora a la que una de las peluqueras del hotel vendría a prepararla.

Consiguió, por fin, hablar con Harry por teléfono, este parecía realmente aburrido e incomodo. Le contó que tanto Ron como Lavender, seguían intentando hacer de celestinos entre él y Parvati y que ya no sabía dónde esconderse.

También le informo de que Bill le había traído los libros que le había pedido.

Le comentó que había estado pensando más cosas, sobre Dumbledore y la guerra y que tenía ganas de verla para hablar con ella y que le diese su opinión. Solo después de prometer que volvería un día antes de lo previsto para poder verlo, Harry accedió a colgar.

Habló con sus padres y les comentó que iría a ver a Harry, así que quedó en verlos antes de tomar el tren de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Después de reflexionar seriamente sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior…decidió que no podía volver a ser tan inconsciente…que debía cuidarse…había tenido suerte de que él estaba listo pero no podía confiar en otra persona para eso, debía cuidar de sí misma.

Sopesó los distintos métodos anticonceptivos que conocía.

Mágicamente las pociones era el equivalente de la píldora anticonceptiva, pero sabía que al volver al colegio, sus compañeras reconocería la sustancia y eso sería el equivalente a que todo el alumnado se enterase, convivía con las mayores cotillas de Inglaterra.

Los preservativos también quedaron descartados, era uno de los métodos más seguros tanto para enfermedades como para embarazos, pero después de comprobar cómo perdía los papeles, debía ser realista…era muy probable que se le olvidara ponérselo.

Draco le había dicho que no mantenía relaciones sin protección y le creía…no era una persona inconsciente.

Se decidió finalmente por la píldora anticonceptiva, ya que estaba indicada para parejas estables, no prevenía contra enfermedades de transmisión sexual, pero ambos estaban sanos y ella no pensaba ser promiscua así que era el equivalente a una pareja. ¿No?

Llamó a su ginecóloga y con cierto apuro, le preguntó si podía indicarle cual podía comprar, ya que solo un medico puede decir que tipo son convenientes. Ella le contestó con tranquilidad después de ver su expediente y le recordó que debía tomárselas cada día ya que si no, no eran efectivas.

Salió del hotel a la farmacia más cercana y se las compró. Le gustaba controlar todos los aspectos de su vida, y aquel no iba a ser una excepción.

Volvió al hotel para darse un baño relajante, encendió velas y prendió incienso mientras oía música new age.

Se envolvió en su bata de seda negra y dorada y volvió a la habitación para elegir la ropa interior que se iba a poner. Como el vestido que había elegido llevaba una especie de corpiño no cogió sujetador, solo un pequeño culotte de encaje negro.

La llamada en la puerta le anunció que la peluquera ya estaba allí. Había llegado la hora de prepararse.

El coche del hotel la llevó a un lujoso restaurante en el centro, habían alquilado todo el local para la celebración.

Un aparcacoches le abrió la puerta del coche y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir mientras le dedicaba una apreciativa mirada. El portero le abrió la puerta haciéndole una inclinación, y en la recepción una mujer muy amable retiró su abrigo al guardarropa.

El local era de muy buen gusto . Con suelos de mármol gris claro y altos techos con gruesas columnas.

El salón principal tenía las paredes de papel pintado en color azulón con flores de lis estampadas en un tono un poco más oscuro, en el techo pintado de blanco, se encontraban enormes lámparas de araña hechas de cristal y metal dorado.

Amplias mesas redondas para ocho personas llenaban la mitad del espacio, las sillas tenían el asiento tapizado en el mismo azul que las paredes y el mantel era de cegador blanco nuclear.

Hermosos centros de flores con velas en medio de color salmón vivo las decoraban, a juego con el bordillo de la vajilla, la plata de la cubertería y el fino cristal de las copas relucía bajo las lámparas.

El fondo de la sala estaba completamente despejado para bailar y una banda instrumental tocaba música de ambiente amenizando la velada.

Los distinguidos invitados charlaban con copas en la mano en uno de los laterales de la sala donde se había instalado una larga mesa con canapés. Se sintió mucho mejor al observar los elaborados trajes y peinados. Había elegido bien. Todos iban muy arreglados.

-Hermione.-oyó que la llamaban a su izquierda. Ada se acercaba a ella vestida con un largo vestido de color melocotón y un elaborado recogido. Esta muy guapa.

Al llegar a su altura le dio un gran abrazo y un beso.

-Acabo de preguntar a Iris por ti.-le comentó.

-Había algo de tráfico. ¿Llegó muy tarde?-preguntó sonriendo.

-No que va, estas…impresionante…casi ni te reconozco.-la alagó mirándola con atención de arriba abajo.

-Gracias, tu también estas increíble.-respondió.

-Ven…quiero presentarte a mi novio. Max, le he hablado mucho de ti y tiene curiosidad. Ven, está hablando con un amigo de Michael.-le explicó refiriéndose al futuro marido de Iris.

Draco estaba parado contra una columna bebiendo una copa de champán mientras la miraba hablar con una pareja.

Sentía todo el cuerpo tenso desde que la había localizado…lo único en lo que podía pensar desde que la había visto era un sacarla de allí y llevarla a la cama más cercana…estaba increíble.

Quitaba el sentido.

Se había hecho una trenza con volumen en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y una cinta con pedrería atada en la parte superior a modo de diadema. Sus ojos maquillados en un marcado look ahumado en negro y blanco metalizado le otorgaba a su mirada una sensualidad y profundidad que nunca le había visto. Sus labios pintados de un color rosa pálido parecían más femeninos y tentadores que nunca. Unos largos pendientes hechos por finas tiras de oro blanco y con pequeños diamantes redondeados en sus extremos resaltaban su cuello.

En la su muñeca, una fina pulsera de perlas blancas relucían resaltando el color canela de su piel.

El vestido…por Merlín…el vestido era un canto a la sensualidad y la feminidad más absoluta.

Estaba completamente formado por un delicado encaje negro de seda, con un minivestido de forro de raso para evitar que se le transparentase, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, las mangas eran de tres cuartos y aunque por delante el escote era redondo y alto, totalmente recatado, al darse la vuelta sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho.

Tenía un gran escote en la parte baja de la espalda con forma de rombo en posición horizontal y la parte inferior ligeramente redondeada, era una imagen especialmente excitante. El largo del vestido era de una mano por encima de las rodillas pero era tan entallado que le hacía las piernas infinitas y resaltaban su tentador trasero.

Para enfatizar el efecto del vestido se había puesto unas sandalias muy altas, que con brillantes formaba arabescos e iban a conjunto con el pequeño bolso de mano.

Un solitario de oro blanco remataba el deslumbrante atuendo.

Dio un sorbo a su copa mientras veía como otro hombre se acercaba a interrumpir la charla…era el cuarto que se le acercaba en menos de quince minutos…

Dejó su copa en la bandeja del camarero que pasó a su lado, era hora de ir a por ella y asegurarse de que todos los hombres de la sala, que la devoraban con la mirada, entendiesen que ella tenía dueño.

Bueno nada más contarme que tal os adoro.

Si queréis ver la ropa que llevan los protagonistas podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter AlexíaRinaldi.


	33. CENA DE PRESENTES

Hola mis amores, hoy os traigo un capitulo super super importante. Ya veréis porque.

Contarme que os parece.

Si queréis ver el traje de Draco podéis añadiros a mi Twitter, os subí una foto. AlexiaRinaldi.

**_Capitulo 32 Cena de presentes_**

Draco caminaba lentamente por la sala, las mujeres presentes le dedicaban apreciativas miradas pero él no hizo caso. Siguió andando sin quitar ni un segundo la mirada de la espalda de ella.

El hombre que la había abordado se marchó volviendo a dejarla con Ada y Michael. Se alegraba tanto de conocerles, ellos le daban la excusa perfecta.

Michael era el socio de Maxwell, los dos juntos formaban un pequeño despacho de abogados. Ambos eran hombres serios e íntegros, llevaban sus asuntos de un modo discreto y eran increíblemente buenos en su trabajo. Por su juventud, uno podría esperar que hubiese fallos, ya ninguno de los dos llegaba a los treinta años.

Tenían veintiséis y veintisiete años respectivamente.

Pero nada de errores, eran muy metódicos en su trabajo y les gustaba atarlo todo bien. Además al no haber nacido en Inglaterra y no pertenecer a una familia sangre limpia nadie los reconocía y no se interesaban si los veían por casualidad en algún sitio.

Solo Zabini sabía de su existencia y del trato que tenían, él mismo al ver como trabajaban había empezado a utilizarlos.

Michael era un poco más joven que el prometido de Iris. Castaño, un poco más bajo que él y con unos pocos kilos de más. Ojos marrones oscuros y gesto amable. La primera vez que le vio, pensó que era como un anciano pero en joven.

Por eso cuando se enteró de que Ada salía con él le cuadró totalmente, eran dos personas muy tranquilas, con un carácter afable y una manera de ver la vida muy relajada.

De la misma forma, también le pareció lógico cuando vio a la pareja que formaban Maxwell e Iris.

Iris tenía un carácter teatral, le gustaba destacar y sabía cómo salirse con la suya. Era muy similar a su futuro esposo, salvó porque no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Hacía años que los dos hombres llevaban sus negocios y pese a lo que le había hecho creer a Hermione. No tenían la típica relación abogado-cliente. Eran buenos amigos, no íntimos como Blaise, pero si buenos amigos.

Michael reparó en él cuando estaba muy cerca ya del trío, le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida y tocó el hombro de Ada para que mirase por donde venía.

-Draco. Bienvenido, creíamos que te había surgido algo.-le dijo cuando llegó a su altura.

Hermione llevaba ya un buen rato en la fiesta, el novio de Ada resultó ser tan encantador como ella.

Tenía buen carácter y era de sonrisa fácil, incluso le ayudo a espantar a los hombres que se acercaban para invitarla a una copa. Le contaron que Iris le había puesto en la misma mesa que ellos, para que se sintiese cómoda. Y lo estaba… hasta que vio a Michael sonreír con una amplia sonrisa y decir.

-Draco. Bienvenido, creíamos que te había surgido algo.-

Se giró con los ojos muy abiertos para mirar detrás de ella…parecía una visión.

Una tentadora…e irresistible visión.

Llevaba un traje de chaqueta pantalón negro con zapatos a juego, con los bordes de la parte delantera de la chaqueta en raso negro sin brillo y con solo un botón para abrocharse.

Por debajo, llevaba una camisa blanco puro y corbata negra de raso. La chaqueta era entallada, con un solo botón, se le ajustaba de una manera muy sensual al pecho y resaltaba sus caderas. Pudo ver también un ancho reloj de oro en su muñeca cuando le estrechó la mano a Michael.

-Hola guapo, ¿Has visto a Max? Preguntó por ti unas seis veces.-le dijo Ada a modo de saludo mientras le daba dos besos y un abrazo.

-Si no te preocupes, acabo de saludar a los futuros esposos. Estas encantadora está noche. -contestó el rubio sonriéndole.

-Draco deja que te presente a una amiga de las chicas…-empezó Michael intentando no dejar a Hermione al margen.

-Ya se conocen cariño, estudian juntos.-le interrumpió Ada agarrándose del brazo.

-Cierto no es necesario. Buenas noches.-le saludó él dedicándole una intensa mirada y acercándose para saludarla.

Colocó una mano en el centro de su espalda con suavidad y la deslizó por el centro hacia abajo hasta la altura de su cintura, haciéndola estremecerse por la sutil caricia, donde desvió la mano hacía la derecha sujetándola por la parte de atrás del costado, acercándola hacía sí y dándole dos suaves besos en las mejillas.

Ella se quedó tan sorprendida que no fue capaz de corresponderle. Se dejó besar, patidifusa de que lo estuviese haciendo en público.

El pareció captar su sorpresa porque le susurró al oído solo para ella.

-Aquí no nos conoce nadie, deja de darle vueltas, estamos solos.-

Hermione sonrió al escuchar las misma palabras que le había dicho el primer día que se habían encontrado. Colocó suavemente una mano en su antebrazo y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndole silenciosamente que guardase la calma por ella.

-Ellos nos conocen.-murmuró en su oído refiriéndose a las chicas y sus parejas.

-Son de confianza, no dirán nada.-respondió en un murmullo antes de separarse.

-¿No es genial que nos conozcamos todos? Así podremos hablar durante la cena. No como en esas bodas en las que te sientan entre desconocidos y tienes que mantener charlas incomodas.-comentó Ada sonriendo dedicándole a Hermione una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Sí, Max también te puso en nuestra mesa.-informó su novio al rubio.

Él asintió con la cabeza guiñándole un ojo a Ada, ya que había notado el cruce de miradas entre las dos mujeres.

-¿Qué beberán los señores?-les preguntó un camarero apareciendo frente al grupo.

-Un Dry Martini para mí.-pidió Michael. -¿Un coctel mimosa para ti, cielo?-

-Si, por favor.-respondió Ada.

-Para mí un Kir Royal y para ella un cóctel Bellini.-ordenó Draco pidiéndole con la mirada un gesto de confirmación. Ella asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Enseguida.-respondió el camarero desapareciendo.

-¿Vamos a picar algo?-sugirió Michael haciendo un ademan con la mano abarcando la mesa.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacía allí, probaron varios de los canapés mientras el camarero les traía las bebidas. Ellas comentaban lo bonito que estaba decorado el salón y los regalos que les habían hecho, mientras ellos hablaban de asuntos de negocios.

-Así que…¿Draco y tú?-preguntó con una sonrisita.

-No es lo que piensas…yo…mmm…él…no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo…-era verdad…no podía explicar algo que ni ella misma sabía que era.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de Ada se hizo mayor. -Entiendo. Tenéis algo pero no sabes que es. ¿Es algo esporádico? En plan liberal.-Aventuró.

-No.-se apresuró a contestar poniéndose colorada.-No es eso…es…difícil… es complicado…Me refiero yo no soy el tipo de chica que tiene ese tipo de comportamiento.-le aclaró.

Ella volvió a sonreír. -No insinuaba que lo fueses. Sé que no. Conozco a Draco desde hace bastante tiempo y creo que para él también eres algo complicado.-comentó como si nada dándole un sorbo a su coctel.

Aquello si descolocó a Hermione. Al ver a Michael hablar con Draco siendo socio de Max estaba claro que se conocían y por tanto era lógico que tuviese relación con él, pero ¿Tendría la suficiente como para poder decir lo que pensaba o sentía el Slytherin?

-¿Por?-no quería preguntar pero odiaba no saber.

-Bueno…Draco acostumbra a tener mucha compañía pero no las expone en público. Son…más bien…para cosas privadas…no sé si me entiendes.-

Claro que entendía, tenía muchas amantes pero no iba con ellas del brazo, al fin y al cabo, era un Malfoy. Podía ser un mujeriego pero no podía demostrarlo públicamente. No si algún día esperaba ser el cabeza de familia.

Sin embargo la frase de su amiga hizo que una pregunta asaltase su mente. ¿Estaría Malfoy acostándose con otras mujeres? Probablemente, pensó con amargura mirándolo de soslayo, él estaba acostumbrado a acostarse con mujeres casi a diario y ellos no…

-Aquí no nos conoce nadie. Así que podemos…bueno dejarnos ver…pero no tenemos nada…serio.-contesto para no tener que pensar en su reveladora conclusión.

-Bueno eso es cierto. Nadie sabe quién es Draco aquí excepto nosotros y créeme nunca traicionaríamos su confianza. Es el jefe de nuestros chicos pero también es un buen amigo. Y precisamente porque lo conozco puedo decirte que en vuestra relación "no seria" o lo que sea, hay algo raro.-afirmó muy segura.

-¿Raro?- no entendía a que podía referirse y todavía estaba pensando en eso de que eran amigos. Ninguno de ellos era sangre limpia, los cuatro eran mestizos. No lo imaginaba relacionándose con ellos.

Pero después le llegaron las imágenes de la cafetería, las tiendas y el restaurante italiano, lo bien que se desenvolvía en distintos ambientes…podía ser…si era probable.

-Raro porque él, sabía que Iris y yo somos amigas tuyas y por supuesto suyas. El sabe de sobra lo que implica saludarte estando nosotras presentes…y después esta esa manera tan… intima de tocarte, los secretitos al oído, como pidió el coctel por ti… no es necesario fijarse mucho para darse cuenta de que tenéis algo más que un trato afable. Desde que él te saludó ningún hombre ha vuelto a intentar nada contigo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque con su manera de tratarte, ha dejado muy claro que no estás disponible.-concluyó muy satisfecha.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco, que charlaba con Michael y el recién aparecido Maxwell.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó desconfiada. Ella no lo había percibido como un gesto de posesión. Era la manera que tenían de tratarse en privado. Esa manera tan segura, terrenal y masculina que tenía de tocarla.

-¿Bromeas no? Nunca he visto una manera más sexy de saludar a alguien. La forma tan etérea de acariciarte la espalda…como si no pudiese evitar hacerlo…enserio fue…-pero un gritito de alegría interrumpió su apasionada explicación.

-No me lo puedo creer. Que mala eres. Estás con Draco y no nos lo cuentas. Casi me muero cuando os vi juntos, hacéis una pareja increíble...- Iris acababa de acercarse apresuradamente. Estaba muy guapa, maquillada, con todo el pelo suelto y un elegante vestido de seda verde hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

-Para, para, no son pareja.-aclaró Ada evitándole la explicación.

-¿Qué no van a ser pareja?-preguntó escandalizada con los ojos muy abiertos. -Imposible. ¿Tú los has visto? Se podía sentir el calor que desprendían desde donde estaba, al otro lado de la sala.-dijo con su habitual manera de hablar sincera y sin tapujos.

Hermione enrojeció al escucharla. -Iris por favor.-la reprendió.

-Lo sé. Pero no tienen nada estable.-aclaró la otra ignorando a la castaña.

La sonrisa volvió a la cara de la protagonista de la noche. -Ahhh…Pero tenéis algo…estaba clarísimo…chica…casi me desmayo…a mí nadie me saluda así nunca…-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Eso le estaba diciendo yo.-comentó la otra asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosamente.

-Estáis siendo una sensación.-continuó mirándola con cara de emoción.- Nada más llegar algunos de nuestros invitados se ofrecieron muy amablemente a acompañarte esta noche y mañana en la boda. Y nada más llegar Draco…bueno…más de una se ofreció a acompañarlo a secas…no sé si me entiendes.-le dijo en tono jocoso riéndose.

Hermione abrió los ojos escandalizada, claro que entendía. -Iris…-

-¿De qué hablan las mujeres más hermosas de la sala?-preguntó Max rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su prometida. Michael y Draco también se habían acercado.

-Hablábamos de lo arrebatadora que está Hermione, es el centro de la mirada de todos los hombres de la sala.-dijo Iris guiñando un ojo a las chicas.

-Cierto. Estás impresionante.-concedió Max separándose un poco de su futura esposa para agradecerle haber venido a la fiesta y darle dos besos.

"Nada que ver con los de Draco". Se sorprendió a si misma pensando Hermione, antes de sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Preciosa.-concedió el rubio mirándola intensamente haciendo que tragase saliva mientras las imágenes de la noche anterior llenaban su mente.

-¿Verdad? Estoy un poco celosa, me vas a quitar el protagonismo, Hermi.-se lamentó dramáticamente sonriendo al ver el intercambio de miradas entre ellos.

-Esta noche van a sobrarte los hombres para bailar.-añadió Ada que había cogido al vuelo la intención de su amiga.

-No lo creo. Sin ánimo de ofenderte Iris, ella tiene mejor gusto.-dijo haciendo un ademán que abarcaba la sala. Hermione lo miró negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, mirándole, como respuesta el giró la cabeza haciéndole un gesto de entendimiento que la hizo sonreír más.

-Eso me parecía.-concedió la futura novia asintiendo con la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada llena de complicidad femenina.

-Va siendo hora de cenar, ¿Por qué no nos vamos sentando?-sugirió Maxwell con una sonrisa divertida por la charla que estaba escuchando.

-Cierto. Pasároslo bien chicos, nos vemos más tardes.-dijo la mujer a modo de despedida desapareciendo entre los invitados que también estaban sentándose.

Su mesa estaba en el centro de la sala, delante de la pista de baile y en frente de la mesa que presidian los novios.

Otras cuatro personas estaban sentadas en la mesa. Tres chicas muy guapas de unos veintitantos, que resultaron ser primas de Iris y un primo de Max de la misma edad que también era muy apuesto. Todos les saludaron con amabilidad a su llegada y volvieron a su conversación. Era obvio que se conocían.

Miraron con curiosidad como Michael y Draco retiraban las sillas para que Ada y ella se sentasen. Por las caras de felicidad que ponían cada vez que veían al rubio y las miradas de envidia que le dirigían supuso que no iba a ser una cena especialmente cómoda.

Sobre los platos había un pequeño papel que anunciaba el menú para elegir entre las dos opciones que daban por plato.

De primero:

Ensalada caprise, al leerlo miró a Draco que también lo había leído y sonreía imperceptiblemente, era muy similar al plato que habían cenado anoche.

La segunda opción era sopa de marisco y pescado.

De segundo:

Solomillo a la plancha con patatas panaderas o dorada con cebolla y patatas pochadas.

De postre:

Variado de dulces, café y chupitos varios.

Barra libre.

Por suerte para ella, no podía estar más equivocada sobre la cena.

Hermione no era capaz de encontrar sentido a lo que estaba pasando, volvía a repetirse algo muy similar a lo que había sucedido anoche.

Draco en las distancias cortas ganaba una barbaridad, su don de gentes, seguridad y conocimientos lo hacían un excelente conversador, capaz de dar su opinión sobre cualquier tema, si se le añade como compañero un hombre muy hablador e inteligente como Michael, y dos mujeres con mucho que decir y razonados pensamientos…te da una noche increíble y un momento que desearías alargar lo máximo posible.

La comida fue estupenda, el vino era muy bueno y antes de que se diese cuenta estaban en los postres.

La banda llevaba tocando ya hacía una hora, muchos invitados bailaban en la pista, otros charlaban de mesa en mesa saludando a los conocidos y ellos se reían de una anécdota de la simpática Ada.

-Me encanta esta canción.-comentó de repente al escuchar la nueva pieza que habían empezado a tocar.

Michael le tendió la mano sonriendo sin dudarlo un segundo.

-¿A que estamos esperando?-ella la aceptó sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos.-le dijo el rubio sobresaltándola.

Ella le dedicó una mirada mientras sonreía suavemente y me mordía un poco el labio antes de contestar.

-Me preguntaba cómo es posible que seas tan mentiroso.-

Él abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa mientras daba un sorbo al whisky que estaba bebiendo.

-Gracias por eso.-comentó aparentando dolor y sacándole otra sonrisa.

-Mentiroso porque no aparentas ser lo que realmente eres. Eres pura fachada.-lo había pensado mucho y esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-No te equivoques. Yo soy muchas cosas. Soy el que ves aquí, pero también soy el que conoces de Inglaterra.-le contradijo bebiendo un poco de café.

-No es eso lo que parece. Cuanto más te conozco…menos veo al Draco Malfoy de allí. Ese niñato presuntuoso, creído y sin escrúpulos.- era verdad cada vez le costaba más asociarlo con eso. Prácticamente imposible.

-No son incompatibles, se puede ser dos cosas a la vez, soy lo que has visto aquí, pero también soy lo que acabas de decir. Según lo que requiera la situación, me adapto a lo que me rodea.-su tono era plano, desapasionado pero la miraba con intensidad.

-¿Y cuál es el real? Este o el otro.-lo dijo como si no le importase, como si hablasen del tiempo pero estaba más que pendiente.

El sonrió con cierta amargura captando la doble pregunta.-Tengo obligaciones con mi familia, obligaciones a las que no puedo fallar. Soy un Malfoy, el único heredero de la familia Malfoy. La sangre obliga.-dijo él como si eso lo explicase todo.

Y lo entendía, en gran medida lo entendía, su apellido era su todo, su nivel de vida, su estatus …

-La sangre solo es eso…sangre.-le dijo en un susurró.

El levantó la cabeza, enfrentó su mirada, sabía que no se refería solo a la de él, sino también a la de ella.

-Lo es. Pero eso no cambia nada. La sangre obliga.-repitió en el mismo tono que ella.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir más fuerte cuando esas palabras escaparon de sus labios, lo sé. Pero se ralentizó al escuchar su última frase.

-¿Entonces que estamos haciendo?-inquirió mirándolo. Había llegado…el momento que secretamente había temido desde que aquello había empezado. Las cartas sobre la mesa. Llegaba el final.

-No lo sé.-su mirada le quemaba, casi literalmente, desprendía fuego, determinación.

-Te lo dije un día y te lo repito hoy. No soy una cualquiera. No voy a permitir que finjas que no ha pasado nada si realmente ha pasado y que vuelvas a tratarme mal. No soy una más, no soy una conquista, algo de lo que puedas presumir con tus amiguitos.-

La intensidad de su mirada convirtió sus ojos en dos pozos de plata liquida, casi cristalina…era tan atractivo…con la mandíbula apretada en un gesto de concentración y sus ojos brillando…tan claros…

-Sé quién eres.-se limitó a decir sin apartar la mirada.

-Soy tu opuesto, tu contrario…aunque no es lo que yo elegiría… en este momento.-siguió ella consciente de que se estaba exponiendo más de lo que debería. Sabía que no estaba siendo clara, pero sabía que iba a entenderla. Ella estaba en el bando de Harry pasase lo que pasase…ella lucharía a su lado. Aunque eso significaba luchar contra él.

-Bien.-asintió sin definirse entendiendo la amenaza de sus palabras.

No iba a decirle que él había visto de primera mano lo que Voldemort hacía, que su madre sufría por una decisión que su padre le había forzado a elegir vendiéndole algo que no existía, que temía por la vida de ambos porque los amaba, que no era afín a sus ideales desde que había visto el horror que sembraba a su paso, las muertes indiscriminadas, las torturas…no eso no iba a decírselo.

Hermione le miró sin decir nada, quería decirle que estaba en el bando equivocado, quería preguntarle que si la sangre no le importaba tanto, ¿Por qué defendía esos retorcidos ideales sobre su pureza?, quería advertirle que todavía no era tarde para elegir el lado correcto…

Quería…quería… quería… quería tantas cosas…

Que la verdad le llegó tan clara como un sueño que intentas recordar durante días y eres incapaz de rememorar…hasta que de repente…de la nada… recuerdas absolutamente todo…cada minúsculo detalle.

Le quería…le quería a él. Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Hasta aquí mis amores

Contarme que os parece.

Si queréis saber cómo van los capítulos o estar al tanto del día de publicación podéis añadiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi. Si tenéis preguntas dejarlas aquí en forma de review y os contesto por Twitter que resulta más cómodo.

Besos.


	34. CUANDO LAS PALABRAS NO SON NECESARIAS

Hola mis amores. Por fin el capitulo que tanto me costó sacar.

Espero que os guste. Contarme que tal.

Ya sabéis que podéis ver las imágenes de su ropa en mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi

Miles de besos y letritas de amor.

_**Capitulo 33 Cuando las palabras no son necesarias **_

Ahí estaba…delante de ella…la verdad completamente desnuda.

Esa era su verdad. Se había enamorado de él.

En el fondo lo sabía…lo supo cuando empezó a sentir que el mundo temblaba con solo echarle una mirada…lo supo cuando se abandono entre sus brazos…lo supo cuando anhelo sus besos…lo supo cuando sintió que tenía su tacto marcado a fuego en la piel…

-Baila conmigo.-le pidió la voz de él en voz baja.

Había visto las emociones pasar por la cara de la chica, había visto el pánico sobre todas ellas. Se había acabado. Quería bailar con ella, tenerla en brazos aunque fuese una última vez…solo una última vez antes de perderla definitivamente…no podía perderla…al fin y al cabo nunca había sido suya.

Hermione se quedó mirando su mano…para después buscar sus ojos. Había algo distinto en ellos…resignación...resignación total.

Sonrió con dulzura…¿Cuándo se había vuelto experta en leer a Malfoy? Tomó su mano y dejó que él la llevase a la pista de baile.

Se fueron hacía una de las esquinas más alejadas donde había menos gente.

Mientras Draco pasaba las manos por sus caderas acercándola hacía así, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y él finalmente deslizó las manos a la parte baja de su espalda, empezando a moverse.

No hicieron gala ni exhibición de lo bien que bailaban…no dijeron nada…simplemente se miraban fijamente mientras se desplazaban…diciéndose con la mirada las cosas que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a decir en voz alta…dejando que el silencio hablase por los dos…

Hermione se mordió los labios con suavidad mientras pensaba…

Tenía una cara tan seria…tan formal…era la primera vez que lo veía tan abstraído…tan…lejos de ella.

Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Draco la manera que tenía de tocarla…esa manera de hacerla sentir el centro del universo cada vez que le ponía la mano encima…lo quería de vuelta…no al Draco Malfoy distante que tenía delante…similar al de Hogwarts…quería al otro…al suyo…

Con suavidad le acariciaba la nuca lentamente, trayéndolo de vuelta desde donde quiera que estuviese. Repitió la caricia, recibiendo a cambio esa sonrisa tan sexy que tanto le gustaba.

Él recorrió los escasos centímetros que separaban su boca de la suya y tomó sus labios con suavidad sin profundizar, solo acariciando labios contra labios.

Hermione aumentó el agarre de su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro…mientras las manos de él acariciaban su espalda desnuda apretándola contra sí.

Bailaron canción tras canción, intercalando suaves besos con inocentes caricias…ambos conscientes del lugar en el que estaban…casi dos horas después dieron por terminada la noche. Se despidieron de sus amigos que los abrazaron desechos en sonrisas cómplices, no sin antes fijar una hora para quedar al día siguiente.

Abandonaron de la mano el recinto, y se subieron al coche del hotel de ella.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, el tiró de ella hacía así, manteniéndola abrazada a su costado mientras miraba pensativamente por la ventana.

-Que pasen una buena noche señores.-les deseó el chofer al abrirles la puerta del coche, ya delante del hotel.

Draco le tendió un billete antes de ayudarla a salir.

-Duerme conmigo.-le pidió él cuando el coche se fue, negándose a que la noche terminase…a que aquello llegara definitivamente a su final…

Hermione abrió los labios para protestar…pero la mirada de él la detuvo…igual que cuando le pidió bailar…no era la única que deseaba dilatar el momento…

No pudo evitar preguntarse que sentía el rubio por ella.

Tenía claro que Draco se comportaba de una manera distinta con ella…pero ¿Hasta que punto sería diferente para él? Recordó la conversación de aquella misma mañana…él nunca dormía con la chicas con las que se acostaba…pero allí estaba pidiéndole, a pesar de su carácter, que fuese con él.

Supo al verle a los ojos, que él tampoco estaba conforme con la separación…pero que no iba a decírselo…su orgullo, su arrogancia y altivez jugaba en contra…"_Todo un Slytherin_" pensó sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Apoyó su frente en la de él mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Duerme conmigo.-repitió él en voz más baja.-Solo dormir.-añadió.

El corazón le dio un sobresalto…sabía que esa era lo más parecido a una súplica que iba a conseguir de él…y sabía lo que debía de estarle costando.

-Espérame aquí.-le pidió mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos y entraba en su hotel.

Subió a su habitación y con un golpe de varita metió lo que iba a necesitar en un maxi bolso negro.

Cuando salió lo encontró apoyado en la pared del hotel fumando.

Sonrió, nunca le había gustado mucho los hombres que fumaban…pero a él le quedaba bien…

Cuando llegó a su altura él tiró el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con el zapato antes de darle la mano entrelazado sus dedos. Ambos se quedaron un instante quietos mirando sus manos, para después buscar sus miradas…

Como dos imanes, sus cuerpos se acercaron para fundirse en un profundo pero relajado beso, mientras sentían que el mundo acaba de dejar de girar…que otra vez, estaban en un mundo propio…donde solo existían ambos.

-Vamos.-susurró él tirando de ella al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por la espalada para agarrarla de la cadera y echar a andar.

Tomados de la cintura pronto atravesaron las puertas del hotel del rubio, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron el volvió a besarla del mismo modo que en la calle.

Encendió las luces de la habitación y la dejó pasar delante.

-¿Quieres ducharte tu primero?-le ofreció apoyado en la puerta mirándola con atención.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba sobre la silla que había en la entrada. Dejó su bolso en la puerta del baño y fue hacía él, que seguía en el mismo sitio.

Con el más absoluto sosiego y sin separar su mirada de la suya, empezó a desabrochar los botones de su abrigo. El la ayudó separándose de la entrada para que pudiera retirarlo. Alzó una ceja dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad al sentir como continuaba con los de su chaqueta…y una ligera sonrisa al ver cómo le desabrochaba la corbata.

Agachó, la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los suyos, llevando sus manos a su cintura para acariciarla levemente.

Ella sonrió relajada mientras comenzaba a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa…acariciando la piel que iba descubriendo y permitiendo que él le robase pequeños besos.

Desabrochó los botones de los puños y colocó las manos en los antebrazos de él, para dirigirlo hacía el cuarto de baño.

Captando la idea a la primera, Draco cerró la puerta a su espalda y sin soltar su agarre la hizo acercarse a la ducha para abrir el agua caliente.

Ella se rió con un poco avergonzada pero intensamente agradecida de no tener que hablar…de entenderse de esa forma…con tan poco…solo con mirarse…

Acariciando su pecho retirando la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo, mientras sus manos iban al cinturón y las de él al costado de su vestido, donde estaba la cremallera, que empezó a bajar mientras capturaba una vez más sus labios con los suyos…

Se desnudaron sin prisa…sin dejar de besarse…y entraron a la ducha juntos…dejando que el agua caliente bañase sus cuerpos…

Hermione giró entre sus brazos dándole la espalda para tomar el gel de ducha…y Draco aprovechó para deshacer su larga trenza…haciéndole cosquillas...en cuanto acabó la rodeó por la cintura pegando sus cuerpos…ella bajó la mano para agarrarse a su brazo mientras se apretaba contra su firme anatomía…sin sorprenderse al notar que él comenzaba a excitarse…

Leyendo sus pensamientos, Draco tomó el pequeño frasco y vertió ligeramente el liquido en su mano…para empezar a deslizarla por el tentador cuerpo de la castaña...empezó por separarse y recorrer su espalda…su nuca…sus brazos…su deliciosa trasero…sus infinitas piernas…sus delicados pies…

Volvió a añadir gel y se pegó a su espalda…su cuello…sus hombros…sus brazos..su abdomen…

Hermione sonrió al notar que evitaba tocar ciertas partes de su anatomía…deslizó sus pequeñas manos por sus brazos….hasta las suyas y lo guió hasta sus pechos…que el acarició con devoción…como si fuese la cosa más delicada del mundo…a la vez que llenaba su cuello de besos…no hizo falta invitación para que Draco bajase las manos hasta su intimidad y le prodigase las mismas atenciones… arrancándole suspiros de placer y haciendo que buscase su boca con necesidad…

Ahora era el turno de ella de volverse loca recorriendo su impresionante cuerpo… frente a frente…con él agarrándola de la cintura…fue enjabonándolo…maravillándose como cada vez que lo tocaba de lo solido que era… recorriéndolo entero…descubriéndolo…sin poder evitar enrojecer cuando llegó a su ya evidente erección…satisfecha al mismo tiempo al saber que ella era la causante de su alterado estado…

Pese a su excitación…Draco no hizo ademán alguno de querer llevar las cosas más lejos…más lejos de apretarse contra ella y gemir suavemente cuando se rozaban…lavó su pelo suavemente e hizo lo mismo con el suyo ya que él era más alto…

Tras cerrar el grifo la secó con una suave toalla y la envolvió en otra más grande… antes de tomar una para el mismo y secarse rápidamente.

-No me pongas a prueba.-murmuró besándola levemente al ver el mohín que ella había hecho al verlo secarse.

Ella se rió consciente de que lo decía por su excitación…salió del baño mientras él se secaba y abrió el bolso para tomar su camisón.

Un recatado camisón blanco de hilo con braguita a juego, con el escote redondo sobre el principio de sus senos, ligeramente entallado en la cintura pero suelto y hasta la mitad del muslo. Con la varita se secó el pelo con un movimiento, dejándolo en su estado natural, ligeramente ondulado.

El salió en ese momento solo con un pantalón de seda negra.

-Preciosa.-murmuró al verla, tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la cama.

Se acurrucó en su pecho, en el centro de la cama, pasando una mano sobre él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras metía una pierna entre la suyas…

Suspiró con gusto, cayendo en un profundo sueño casi al instante…con el sabor de sus besos todavía en los labios y su aroma rodeándola…

A la mañana siguiente…

Lo primero que sintió al despertarse fue el cálido sol en la cara…

Se estiró en la cama con suavidad…mientras abría los ojos…extrañada miró al techo…su habitación no tenía molduras en el techo…recordó que aquel no era su cuarto, miró alrededor. Estaba completamente sola y no había ningún ruido.

Al lado izquierdo de la cama había un carrito del desayuno listo y una nota encima con su nombre.

"Lamento no estar cuando te despiertes, me habría gustado despertarte pero tengo que ir con Maxwell, para algo de la boda. Disfruta del desayuno, te recojo en tu hotel a la una.

Draco. A. L. Malfoy"

Se rió al leer su firma. Como si fuese no supiese cual era su nombre.

Después de llamar a su hotel para asegurarse de la hora a la que vendrían a arreglarla , desayunó mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en la ducha.

Estaba maravillada por su conexión…impresionada del autocontrol que Draco había demostrado al no intentar nada…pero también temerosa…sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que tuviesen que enfrentarse a la situación de cada uno… desestimo sus lúgubres pensamientos…cruzarían ese puente cuando llegasen a él.

No quería dejar aquello, no ahora que había visto más de él… cuanto más veía más le gustaba…estaba enamorada…era tarde para echarse atrás…al menos hasta que fuese totalmente necesario.

Vencida por la curiosidad indagó un poco en el equipaje del rubio, descubriendo dos libros de su autora favorita que al parecer el rubio acababa de comprar. Pociones anticonceptivas que la hicieron fruncir el ceño. ¿Realmente estaría él acostándose con otras? Era algo que sin duda tendría que preguntarle. Caramelos de menta y chocolate con toffe que la hicieron sonreír y un paquete envuelto de Armani que supuso era para Blaise.

Comprobó viendo el reloj que era hora de irse. Tras una rápida ducha se vistió y volvió a su hotel.

A la una menos diez tomó el ascensor que la llevaría a la recepción, todavía quedaban diez minutos pero estaba impaciente.

Se miró en la pared de espejo del ascensor, estaba más que orgullosa de su aspecto.

Para la boda había elegido un vestido corto con escote en forma de corazón de largo un poco más bajo de la mitad del muslo. En un suave color rosa pálido nude atado al cuello, en el borde de abajo, en la cintura a modo de cinturón y en el escote llevaba franjas plateada. Estaba hecho de un suave tejido vaporoso que al entallarse en la cintura caía con un vuelo.

Miró sus preciosos zapatos del mismo color del vestido y de unos diez centímetros de alto, por delante eran unos stilettos sencillos pero en un lateral de la parte de atrás estaba decorado con unas delicadas y pequeñas rosa echas del mismo tejido que él vestido, entrecruzadas con una pequeña tira de perlitas blancas.

El peinado y el maquillaje eran perfectos para aquel vestido, todo el pelo recogido en la parte de atrás en suaves rizos y una diadema de pedrería triple. Como ya tenía brillo en el pelo eligió unos sencillos diamante redondos para sus orejas y un brazalete de perlas para su muñeca derecha.

En su mano izquierda, en el dedo corazón brillaba un precioso anillo de oro blanco, formado por una alianza simple unida a una más gruesa con un diamante en el centro.

Como todavía hacía un poco de frío, eligió un fino abrigo hasta la rodilla de color crema muy claro y entallado en la cintura a juego con un bolso de mano alargado (Clunch) del mismo color.

Se miró a la cara, había evitado ponerse maquillaje en la cara, solo un ahumado en rosa y negro en los ojos a juego con una rosa pálido blanquecino en los labios. Se removió nerviosa, estaba impaciente por ver a Draco.

No tuvo que esperar nada, ya que nada más abrirse las puertas se lo encontró de frente. Vestido con una traje italiano de seda gris, de chaqueta entallada en la cintura, camisa blanca y corbata plateada.

El conjunto resaltaba sus impresionantes ojos grises y destacaban su formidable anatomía.

Sonrió de inmediato al ver como él la miraba de arriba abajo y esbozaba una sexy sonrisa. Al parecer no era la única que estaba ansiosa.

-Me va a ser complicado concentrarme en otra cosa que no seas tú.-murmuró tomándola de la mano para acercarla hacía sí y darle un leve beso en los labios.

No pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello y lo acercaba hacía sí.

Las manos de él se deslizaron a su cintura en un suelto agarre.

-¿Y puedo saber porque no vas a concentrarte?-preguntó en voz baja dándole otro pequeño beso.

El pareció meditarlo un segundo mientras le daba un beso en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello y aspiraba su aroma.

-Demasiado tentadora para poder atender a otra cosa.-contestó él robándole otro beso.

No pudo evitar reírse dándole un último achuchón y dejándose guiar fuera del hotel.

Mientras salían no pudo evitar ver que la gente de su alrededor los miraba sonriendo…como admirándolos.

Draco abrió la puerta del automóvil para hacerla pasar. En cuanto cerró la puerta, el chofer encendió el coche y se puso en marcha sin preguntar nada.

-¿Podrías explicarme porque te manejas tan bien en mi mundo?-inquirió con curiosidad. ¿Como era posible que un sangre limpia se moviese con tanta libertad?

-Desde los doce años he estado viajando con Blaise prácticamente solos y hay muchos sitios que no tienen hoteles de los nuestros así que Blaise, que estaba acostumbrado a usarlos me enseño a moverme. Acabe por acostumbrarme a usar ciertas cosas.-explicó sin inmutarse.

-Hablando de costumbres…hay algo que me gustaría preguntarme…¿Tú…bueno…?-empezó titubeante. Pero se calmo al ver la mirada de expectación que tenía.-¿Estás siguiendo con tus costumbres…en cuanto a mujeres?-soltó de sopetón.

El alzó una ceja lanzándole una mirada de superioridad.

-¿Debería contestarte? Yo diría que no…pero…porque no me contestas tu primero a unas cuestiones y me lo pienso.-

Lo miró durante unos minutos…le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

-Pregunta…al contrario que otros yo no tengo nada que ocultar.-respondió con retintín.

-¿Qué hay entre Blaise y tú?-estaba seguro que nada porque sabía que ella no era promiscua pero…era mejor asegurarse.

Hermione le miró boquiabierta. -¿Qué hay entre tú y él?-le devolvió la pregunta.

Draco la miró sin dar crédito. -¿Qué tontería de pregunta es esa? Te lo pregunté en serio.-le dijo molesto por su actitud esquiva.

-Y yo también.-contestó ella del mismo talante.

El la miró taladrándola con la mirada.

-Nada, tienes la mente muy enferma. Absolutamente nada. Es un amigo igual que para ti. Nada más.-le aclaró al ver su cara.

-No tengo la mente enferma. Era una pregunta totalmente lícita. Conozco a Blaise desde hace mucho y nunca lo había visto comportarse así con una mujer, ni siquiera con sus amantes.-informó sin quitar la mirada de encima.

-Bueno…yo tampoco suelo comportarme así con nadie…pero no se…Blaise me da ternura.-comentó sin pensar sonriendo.

El alzó una ceja mirándola con desprecio.

-¿Ternura? ¿En serio? ¿Blaise te suscita ternura?-preguntó enfadado.

Hermione se rió, se diría que estaba celoso. Le hizo muchísima gracia el pensamiento. El gran Draco Malfoy celoso.

Se quitó el abrigo, poniéndose de lado para mirarle mejor.

-Si ternura…veo a Blaise como un niño grande.-afirmó mirándole a los ojos.

Él le devolvió la mirada antes de sonreír con malicia.

-Así que ternura…mmm…y cuando piensas en mi…¿Y yo qué te sugiero?-

No supo si fue por la risa cristalina de ella o por el brillo de sus ojos pero se estremeció de arriba abajo.

-Contéstame tu primero a lo de antes…si quieres que yo te conteste después.-sugirió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No voy a responderte.-contestó mirándole muy serio.-Y tu sabes porque.-

Claro que lo sabía, si decía que no, ella le acusaría de no creerle…y si decía que si…iba a enfadarse...probablemente acabar con lo que tenían…

Serpiente hasta el final…pensó con amargura girando la cara. El la tomó de la barbilla para agarrarla e impedírselo.

-Pero si puedo decirte que cuando estoy contigo no pienso en nadie más.-aseguró mirándola muy serio.

Era verdad…no le mentía…pero no era por fidelidad…o porque sintiese algo…solo que…

¿Para qué volver a la tierra cuando podía vivir en el Olimpo?

Sabía que el fondo no era solo por eso…era algo más…algo que ella le despertaba dentro y que ni siquiera sabía que tenía…lo sabía…sabía que algo le estaba pasando…lo sabía por el alivio que había sentido aquella mañana al sentirla en su cama a su lado…porque le estaba mostrando cosas que él guardaba para sí mismo…porque no quería que aquello acabase…porque deseaba más cuanto más tenía…el pensamiento lo impuso bastante…aquello no era normal en él…

Hermione lo miró a los ojos intentando ver la verdad…lo estaba forzando…solo porque ella sintiese algo no significaba que él tuviese que sentir lo mismo…en eso se parecían…eran personas cerradas…a las que les costaba hablar de sus cosas… en el caso de él era herméticamente cerrado.

-Si algún día tu me respondes a la pregunta…yo te responderé a la tuya...-sabía que él estaba entiendo lo que quería decir…era una nueva norma que acaba de imponer…"no preguntes si no estás dispuesto a dar una respuesta".

El sonido de su móvil les sobresaltó. Lo sacó del bolso y miró la pantalla.

-Por fin consigo hablar contigo.-le dijo Harry nada más descolgar.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, parecía agobiado.-Hola a ti también. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?-se burló.

-Paraíso. ¿Cuál paraíso? Lo más parecido que yo conozco a esto es la franja de Gaza. No aguanto más, si vuelven a intentar liarme con ella saltare del tejado sin escoba.-se quejo de forma lastimera.

Hermione rió bajito. -Bueno…tranquilo…mañana cojo el avión de vuelta y en dos días estaré ahí.-le recordó.

-Prométemelo Mione. Prométeme que en dos días a primera hora de la mañana me despertaré y estarás conmigo.-le suplico quejumbroso.

Ella se rió más fuerte. -Te lo prometo, en dos días te despertaras y estaré contigo.-miró con curiosidad a Draco al notar cómo se ponía tenso a su lado.

-¿Tan mal van las cosas? ¿Es que Parvati te está atacando?-inquirió risueña.

-Atacando…tengo miedo. En serio, anoche Parvati se intentó colar en el baño mientras yo estaba duchándome después de volar. Me libré por los pelos.-

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No es verdad.-

-Oh sí. Sí que lo es. Necesito que vengas y me la saques de encima.-rogó.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto llegue hablare con ella. Que descocada.-

-Gracias Mione sabía que podía contar contigo. Ah por cierto, te llegó una carta. La cogí por ti.-le avisó.

-¿Una carta? ¿Para mí?¿De quién?-preguntó sin imaginarse quién podía escribirle a la madriguera.

-No sé. Es un sobre y pone B. M. Z. por un lado y tu nombre por el otro.-comentó.

-¿B.M.Z? Debe de ser de Blaise.-adivinó mirando a Draco que asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo leeré cuando llegue.-comentó.

-Vale. No te preocupes estaba con George en la cocina y nadie más lo vio. Bueno ¿Y tú que estás haciendo?-se interesó el moreno.

-Estoy yendo a la boda, voy en un coche ahora mismo.-explicó cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

-Cierto. Ayer fue la cena. ¿No? ¿Qué tal estuvo?-

-Si fue ayer por la noche. Me lo pase genial, iba otra amiga con su pareja y me lo pase muy bien.-

-¿No te sentiste rara? Digo por lo de estar tu sola con una pareja.-preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella se rió antes de contestar.-No estaba yo sola con ellos éramos ocho en la mesa.-

-Pero solo conocías a tu amiga y a su novio. ¿No? Sería incomodo cuando fueron a bailar o se besaron. ¿Ves? Sabía que tenía que ir contigo.-

-No que va, para nada. Veras…-no quería mentir a Harry. -En realidad…yo también iba acompañada.-decidió no mentirle más de lo necesario, el no se lo merecía.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea y sentir la insistente mirada de Malfoy la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Harry?-le llamó sin saber que esperar.

-Estoy asombrado…no doy crédito. Mione…¿Te has echado un ligue?-le preguntó de un modo muy gracioso.

Ella estalló en carcajadas. -No me eche ningún ligue, no seas exagerado. Además ¿De qué estás asombrado? ¿Tan fea me ves?-le riño.

Harry volvió a reírse. -No digas tonterías, no pienso que seas fea, eres genial Mione. Bueno y ¿Como le conociste?-preguntó el risueño.

-Ya le conocía en realidad. No mucho, de vista más que nada.-quería ajustarse lo máximo posible.

-¿Cómo es? Tendría que verlo para saber que intenciones tiene.-le dijo serio de repente haciéndolo reírse otra vez.

-¿Pues que intenciones va a tener? -se burló a pesar de que le encantaba que se preocupara por ella.

-¿Cómo es?-repitió el chico.

-Pues no se…es…bueno…no está mal.-le dijo sin querer especificar al tenerlo delante.

Draco bufó a su lado.

-¿No está mal? No suenas muy entusiasmada.-

-No quiero decir eso…me refiero a que es distinto.-intentó aclarar sin decantarse.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque no se parece a nadie que yo conozca.-era verdad. No conocía a nadie como Malfoy.

-Interesante. ¿Cómo se llama ?-

Hermione miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Alexander. Se llama Alexander.-contestó rápidamente tampoco era mentira.

Draco se rió a carcajadas al escucharla.

-¿Quién se está riendo? No me digas que está ahí contigo.-preguntó asombrado.

-Sí, está aquí, el también está invitado a la boda.-explicó Hermione dándole un manotazo para hacerlo callar.

-Ah…pues ya me contarás…te dejo que no quiero interrumpir. Ven pronto y disfruta.-le dijo despidiéndose precipitadamente.

Hermione se quedó mirando el móvil mientras colorada negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Alexander eh?-le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Ella negó con la cabeza más colorada.

-Cállate.-le ordenó mientras el coche se detenía.

Riéndose, Draco salió del coche, para después tenderle la mano para ayudarla a salir.

Sonriendo a su pesar al escucharlo reír salió del coche…


	35. LA BODA

Hola mis amores, en el capítulo de hoy vamos a ver por fin la boda de Iris y Maxwell.

Escribir este capítulo me ha hecho reflexionar. ¿Qué tendrán las bodas que hacen que a las mujeres nos dé vueltas la cabeza? Nos lleva a plantearnos cosas en las que normalmente no pensamos, hacernos ilusiones que a veces ni siquiera sabemos que tenemos…¿Por qué se acrecientan los síntomas si tenemos novio acompañándonos? Creo que esto sería un misterio digno del gran Iker Jiménez.

(Aclaración para las chicas que no viven en España, Iker Jiménez es un periodista español muy serio y famoso que investiga fenómenos sobrenaturales en su programa de televisión Cuarto milenio y su programa de radio Milenio tres. Os los recomiendo son de los entretenidos. Podéis buscarlo en internet.)

Por supuesto nuestra protagonista no es una excepción…el llamado efecto boda también va a afectarle.

No sé hasta qué punto estáis percibiendo lo que está pasando entre nuestros protagonistas y por eso quiero puntualizar un par de cositas atendiendo a los muchos mensajes privados que me dejáis en Twitter, en fanfiction y a los emails.

Desde principios de curso en que ellos se dan cuenta de que se atraen, han pasado por distintas fases. La negación más absoluta, el intento de no acercarse, acostarse con ella en el caso de él…hasta llegar a donde están ahora…ahora ambos se conocen mejor…la relación de Blaise con Hermione a propiciado un acercamiento entre ellos al averiguar cosas de la intimidad del otro. Al estar lejos del colegio, dejan de ser miembros de sus casas para ser lo que realmente son. Un hombre y una mujer.

Que pertenecen a ámbitos sociales similares, que pese a ver la vida de distintas formas, tienen modos de pensar similares e incluso hobbies en común…dos personas que cuando se ponen a hablar de ellos mismos, sin que nadie más entre en la ecuación, descubren que se fascinan el uno por el otro y las horas pasan sin que se den cuenta…lejos de sus familias, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de los convencionalismos, son el uno para él otro…y aunque ambos se han dado cuenta, pretenden seguir fingiendo que no es así porque es más sencillo aparentar que es algo físico a apostar el corazón y perder la apuesta.

Sin darse cuenta, propiciados por las vacaciones y un ambiente sin presiones, los dos se están comportando según lo que les apetece, que es un trato intimo y cariñoso, pero…¿que pasara cuando vuelvan a sus realidades?…pinta mal la cosa la verdad.

Por otra parte veo que Blaise os preocupa. Ya lo dije en Twitter y los amores que me siguen por allí lo saben, Blaise al igual que Draco nunca ha conocido a nadie como Hermione, ya vimos en la conversación de la cafetería sobre sus vidas, que a él, ella le parece algo fuera de lo común. Que le encanta…y por supuesto como buen Slytherin sabe valorar al bien precioso cuando lo tiene delante.

Os digo que lo que él sienta es una cosa…pero Hermione no es de caprichos…ella está enamorada de Draco, solo de Draco… de todas formas…haríais bien en recordar que Blaise es una serpiente…nunca se sabe que se esconde tras las acciones de uno de ellos.

Nada más…espero haber aclarado vuestras dudas.

Para ver las fotos de la boda y el vestido de novia…buscadme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi.

Suscribiros para estar al tanto de las novedades de vuestros capítulos y saber cómo van las actualizaciones o simplemente ver las fotos sobre la ropa o escenarios de nuestros protagonistas.

_**Capitulo 34 La boda **_

La boda se celebraba en la casa del novio, ya que finalmente, iban a ser más invitados de los que habían programado y no cabían en la pequeña iglesia del lugar.

La casa estaba decorada con pequeños ramilletes de flores y globos blancos, con Draco abrazándola por la cintura, fueron hasta la entrada, donde una prima de los novios los recibió con una sonrisa y les tendió un libro de visitas para que lo firmasen, después les indicó que siguiesen el camino hecho de pétalos.

Este los llevó a la parte de atrás, donde a un lado del amplio jardín se alzaba una enorme carpa blanca cerrada y al otro se había dispuesto el lugar donde se celebraría la boda.

Para celebrar la ceremonia, habían dividido el espacio en dos columnas de sillas en muchas filas de diez personas, con un ancho pasillo formado por flores en el suelo.

Cada fila tenía una columna delante con un centro de flores, las sillas eran de madera blanca.

Al final del pasillo, un arco de madera blanca decorado con flores se alzaba sobre un pequeño podio.

Varios fotógrafos, sacaban fotos a los invitados según llegaban y una vez sentados.

-Sonrían por favor.-les pidió la fotógrafa que tenían delante. -Gracias.-agradeció una vez les sacó la foto.

-Es precioso casarse al aire libre. Aunque no le pega mucho a Iris, me imaginaba algo más exagerado.-comentó ella mirando alrededor.

-Sí, yo también estoy un poco extrañado, con lo que le gusta el teatro. Michael dijo que los esperásemos para sentarnos todos juntos.-

-Draco, Hermione…están aquí Adi.-les llegó la voz de Michael a su espalda.

Se giraron para ver a sus amigos, él iba con un traje marrón y ella con un vestido de color salmón suave y un nuevo corte de pelo, mucho más corto de lo que lo llevaba antes.

-Hola chicos.-los saludaron al llegar a su altura.

-Hola cariño.-la recibió Ada dándole dos besos. -Me encanta tu vestido, estas preciosa, aunque lo que más me gusta son los accesorios.-dijo echándole una ojeada a Draco.

Este se rió mientras la saludaba de la misma forma. -La envidia te está matando.-le dijo él con arrogancia.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca.-le espetó el novio de la otra.

-Mala suerte, yo no tengo la culpa de que se enamoren de mi.-replicó de nuevo el rubio volviendo a rodear su cintura con el brazo y pegándola a él.

Hermione le dio un codazo. -Narcisista.-le amonestó en voz baja.

Riéndose Michael los hizo avanzar por el pasillo para tomar asiento en las primeras filas.

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando y riéndose mientras las sillas se iban llenando con los invitados.

El novio llegó con un chaqué tradicional negro, se acercó a saludarlos junto con otros invitados y se colocó debajo del arco para esperar.

La marcha nupcial anunció que la novia llegaba, todos los invitados se pusieron en pie para recibirla.

La novia llegaba del brazo de su padre.

Sin velo, llevaba todo el pelo recogido en un altísimo moño, en la parte delantera de la cabeza una gruesa diadema de brillantes. Unos ostentosos pendientes de diamantes a juego con una gargantilla rígida adornaban el escote en forma de corazón y palabra de honor.

El traje era del tipo princesa.

El corpiño del vestido se dividía en dos partes. Bajo la zona central del escote, la forma de un corazón se formaba con pequeñas piedras de pedrería, bajó este, dos listones fruncidos de satén se entrecruzaban formando la parte superior del vestido. La parte inferior era una falda con mucho vuelo formada por varias capas de gasa brillante hasta el suelo. No llevaba adornos en las manos, supuso que era para que cuando le pusiesen la alianza está resaltase más. Estaba preciosa.

La ceremonia se pasó volando y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, los novios estaban intercambiando los votos y los anillos.

Miró a su alrededor, deleitándose con lo que estaba mirando. Un pensamiento cruzo su mente rápidamente. "Cuando yo me case será algo más intimo, con mucha menos gente" sonrió. Era verdad ella creía que las bodas eran algo intimo, algo que prácticamente solo atañía a los novios. "Aunque conociendo a Draco es capaz de traer a cientos de invitados." Abrió los ojos con horror al darse cuenta del camino que tomaban sus pensamientos, como si fuese posible que eso pasara.

Miró a su derecha, y se encontró con su mirada gris. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, le hacía mucha gracia la manera de ver que tenía, como si la estuviese examinando bajo telescopio. Como respuesta, Draco levantó una ceja con arrogancia como diciéndole, ¿Qué?

Ella volvió a sonreír, dejándolo descolocado. El pasó una mano por su cintura para acercarla.

-¿Vas a contarme el chiste?-le preguntó al oído, sonriendo al notar cómo se estremecía.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio mientras sonreía y se apoyaba en el cuerpo de él.

-Puede besar a la novia.-dijo la voz del sacerdote que oficiaba la boda.

Sonrió al ver como Max tomaba el rostro de Iris con dulzura para darle un suave y casto beso, antes de que los invitados estallasen en aplausos y silbidos.

Sonrió sumándose y aplaudiendo sin separarse de él.

La pareja saludó con entusiasmo a la multitud, antes de atravesar el pasillo, ya convertidos en marido y mujer.

Los familiares de los novios indicaron a los invitados que debían entrar en la tienda.

Los cuatro entraron en la carpa para descubrir que Iris había plasmado en ella todas las facetas de su personalidad.

Por dentro la carpa estaba formada de colgaduras de raso blanco.

El centro de la carpa había sido despejada para hacer de pista de baile, mientras que alrededor se distribuían mesas redondas para ocho personas.

Las mesas estaban vestidas con mantelerías de color tostado y servilletas a juego.

La vajilla blanca relucía con los cubiertos de plata y la cristalería. Unos enormes centros de flores y dos velas adornaban el centro de las mesas.

Las sillas doradas pálidas tenían la tapicería a juego con la mantelería, estaban hechas de metal. Para incrementar el brillo, había cubierto las mesas con un cristal.

Por las paredes de la carpa, había repartidos grandes espejos de pie con el bordillo rococó en color dorado.

El suelo, se había cubierto de una moqueta tostada clara, la estancia estaba iluminada por lámparas de araña confiriéndole a la estancia un ambiente muy romántico.

Les tocó con la misma gente de la cena de presentes, así que después de saludarles con educación, pasaron rápidamente a sus asuntos.

Los platos eran exquisitos, el vino se hacía fácil de beber, la conversación era ligera e interesante y el ambiente inmejorable.

Después de que los novios cortasen la tarta empezaron a servir varios tipos de dulces, licores y cafés.

-Bueno…parejita…Hay algo que llevo toda lo tarde queriendo preguntar…¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo juntos?-

Hermione abrió los ojos espantada para después fulminar a Ada con la mirada.

-No salimos juntos.-respondió con rapidez.

-Oh vamos…que os hemos visto…si no queréis decirlo muy bien pero no seáis mentirosos.-les advirtió sin dejar de sonreír levantando un dedo, amenazando.

-Ada…-empezó a advertirle.

-Vamos que estamos acostumbrados a la variedad de acompañantes que Draco suele gastar por semana. Y es la primera vez que le vemos dos días seguidos con la misma persona. Además…¿Pensáis que no nos dimos cuenta de que os habéis sobado bajo la mesa?-les preguntó risueña.

Hermione enrojeció violentamente antes de lanzarle una mirada furiosa a Draco que le sonreía indolentemente.

Era cierto, conforme avanzaba la cena, de tanto en tanto, Draco había estado tocándole la parte superior de la pierna juguetonamente.

Michael se rió con suavidad. - No puedes culparnos, no es nuestra culpa que vosotras seáis tan tentadoras.-

Ada le dio un beso en los labios de agradecimiento.

-Bueno razón no te falta, pero…-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-le preguntó Draco con calma sin amedrentarse.

-La verdad.-siguió presionando.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-La verdad es que estamos aquí juntos por casualidad, pero como bien sabéis, se aprovechar una buena oportunidad cuando la tengo delante.-contestó con calma.

Ada y Michael sonrieron. -Ya, ya…¿Sabéis lo que dicen de las bodas no? Que de una boda, sale otra boda…y yo solo os digo una cosa…si os casáis más os vale invitarnos a la boda.-afirmó la chica.

Draco se rió con suavidad sin perder la calma.

-Por esa regla de tres vosotros dos deberíais ser los siguientes.-les espetó desviando la atención del tema.

-Nunca se sabe amigo…nunca se sabe.-le dijo Michael crípticamente con una sonrisa, levantando la copa de champan hacía Draco que la chocó con la suya guiñándole un ojo.

Ada y Hermione se miraron sin entender.

Siguieron hablando por más de una hora y cuando fueron a felicitar a los novios a su mesa, los otros aprovecharon para ir a tomar el aire.

Mientras volvían a su mesa, Draco la agarro de la cintura por detrás, tirando de ella y pegando su espalda a su pecho, envolviéndola en un acogedor abrazo.

-¿Cansada?-inquirió en su oído. Ella se apoyó en el mientras pasaba las manos por su brazos, agarrándose.

-Más o menos.-dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, había bebido un poquito de más y se estaba poniendo mimosa.

El pareció captar al momento su estado de ánimo, porque le dio un beso en el cuello.

-¿Si?-

Hermione sonrió mientras hacía un ruidito de gusto.

-Si.-

-¿Bailamos?-ofreció para poder tener una escusa y pegarse a su cuerpo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dejando que él le dirigiese hasta la pista de baile, donde ya había bastante invitados.

Draco le hizo darse la vuelta, para tomarla entre sus brazos y empezar a bailar.

Hermione colocó una mano sobre su corazón y otra sobre la nuca mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. El puso la mano sobre la parte baja de su cadera y con la otra acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo.

Bailaron varias canciones en la misma postura, antes de que Draco la tomara con suavidad de la barbilla para darle un lento y profundo beso. Se sentía de mantequilla en sus brazos…se derretía…

-Menos mal que no estáis juntos.-les llegó la voz de Ada desde un lado.

Hermione escondió la cara en el pecho de Draco mientras él se reía suavemente.

-¿Sales muy temprano mañana?-le preguntó el apretándola más contra sí.

-No demasiado. ¿Tú también te marchas?-le preguntó echándole los brazos al cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, mañana vuelvo a Londres. Tengo compromisos.-le explicó.-Tengo un traslador a las doce.-

Hermione lo miró a los ojos…le encantaría pasar la noche con él…pero…le daba vergüenza pedírselo…

-Podrías dormir conmigo.-ofreció mirándole a los ojos, conocedor de sus pensamientos.

Ella sonrió muy colorada. -Podría...-

El sonrió a su vez, acariciando sus labios con los suyos levemente. -¿Y lo harás?-susurró en su oído.

Ella lo miró fijamente queriendo decirle con los ojos lo que no se atrevía con la voz.

El volvió a buscar sus labios, para besarla muy lentamente…con profundidad…haciéndole promesas que ella ya conocía y que se moría por ver cumplidas. El calor inundó su cuerpo mientras respondía a su beso.

-Podríamos irnos.-sugirió el después de romper el beso con suavidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dejando que otra vez, la cogiese de la mano y la guiase.

Tras despedirse de Michael y Ada que les desearon una buena noche con mucho rintintín, fueron a despedirse de los novios que con malicia hicieron lo mismo.

Nada más subir al coche, Draco volvió a besarla igual que en la pista, con la misma lentitud. Como si no tuviese prisa…como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo…

Hermione se acomodó en la esquina entre el asiento y la puerta, echándole los brazos al cuello con ganas. Separó los labios para permitir la entrada de su lengua y se abandonó dentro del beso a las sensaciones que él le causaba.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, del lugar en el que estaba… Morgana santa…tenía una manera de hacerse dueño de ella con algo tan simple como un beso…el cuerpo le ardía…la sangre rugía en sus venas…tenía muchísimo calor…y se moría intentando no gemir…

-Vamos…-murmuró el contra su boca.

Perdida, miró alrededor.

Estaban en la puerta del hotel de Draco.

En cuanto salieron del coche, la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la esquina del edificio, donde rodeándola con sus brazos se desapareció.

Dejó caer el bolso en cuanto sintió que estaban en su habitación, los brazos de Draco la rodearon con fuerza, pegando sus cuerpos bruscamente y arrancándole un apasionado gemido al notar su erección presionando contra su sexo.

-Por fin…empezaba a preocuparme.-musitó el bajando por su cuello a base de mordiscos.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para dejarle espacio mientras le quitaba su abrigo y la chaqueta del traje para poder tocarlo…necesitaba tocarlo…se moría por tocarlo.

-¿Por qué?-era mitad pregunta mitad suspiro, por las caricias con las que él estaba cubriendo su cuello con su lengua.

-Echaba en falta oírte…-respondió mientras continuaba con sus besos y tiraba su abrigo al suelo.

Hermione se rió con suavidad metiendo las manos entre su pelo mientras buscaba su boca para darle un apasionado beso.

-Estaba el chofer.-explicó mientras tiraba de su corbata para desabrochársela.

-Están acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas.-respondió él mientras chasqueaba los dedos y atacaba el otro lado de su cuello. Al instante sintió como su pelo caía en una suave cascada por su espalda. -Pero no importa…lo prefiero, tus gemidos son solo para mí.-aseguró mientras metía una mano bajó el vestido y le acariciaba la parte de arriba de la pierna, guiándola hacía la cama.

Las manos de él fueron hacía el cierre de su vestido, desabrochando las tiras de su cuello y bajando la cremallera.

Las manos de ella se apresuraron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa para descubrir su pecho, mientras las de él deslizaban el vestido hacía abajo.

Gimieron cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto…una de las manos de él fueron hacía sus caderas y otra a su trasero mientras la boca de él volvía a asaltar la suya.

Lamiendo sus labios rápidamente, metiendo la lengua en su boca y encontrando la suya con ansia.

Rompió el beso para tumbarla en la cama… se quedó mirándola…devorándola con la mirada a placer…

Llevaba un sujetador rígido sin asas, de color rosa y un pequeño culotte de encaje a juego que resaltaba sus sensuales caderas. Se le hizo la boca agua al pensar que todo aquello era suyo…porque era suya…que Salazar le matase alguien intentaba tenerla…

Tomó con suavidad uno de sus pies y le quitó uno de los zapatos.

-Eres una diosa…-murmuró paseando la mirada por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus redondeados pechos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione sonrió muy colorada mientras tendía una mano para atraerlo hacía sí.

El negó con la cabeza mientras retiraba el otro zapato.

-Quiero oírte...-susurró mientras colocaba una almohada detrás de su espalda echándose ligeramente sobre ella para besarla y desabrochar su sujetador provocándole deliciosos escalofríos.

La boca de Malfoy fue hacía sus hombros rozándolos con los labios, besándolos, lamiéndolos y acariciando con las manos su abdomen y su vientre con suaves pasadas.

Hermione separó las piernas para sentirlo más cerca, agarrándose a su espalda para apretarse contra Draco.

La lengua de él bajó al triangulo que formaban las clavículas en el centro de su pecho y bajando un poco más para lamer el lugar entre sus pechos.

Sin dejar de prodigar atenciones al lugar, pasó a besar también los laterales de sus senos para pasar a abarcarlos con las manos apretándolos ligeramente.

Su boca continuó bajando hacía la parte baja del pecho que acababa de liberar su mano. Con calma succiono ligeramente la zona, para después subir con la lengua hasta el pezón dándole un ligero lametón y soplando ligeramente encima.

Las manos de Hermione apretaron sus espalda mientras gemía…-Por favor…- cerró la boca sobre su pecho, chupando con fuerza y mordiendo ligeramente…

Su erección se endureció dolorosamente contra su sexo mientras aplicaba el mismo cuidado al otro pecho. Las largas piernas de Hermione se cerraron alrededor de sus caderas, rozando su sexo con el suyo más íntimamente, haciéndola gemir más alto.

-Quítatelos…-le ordenó empujándolo por los hombros, mientras se frotaba contra él, que la besó salvajemente como respuesta.

-Quítamelos tu.-la tentó levantándose de la cama.

Sin pararse a pensar en que estaba prácticamente desnuda, se puso de rodillas en la cama y lo agarró de la cinturilla tirando de él hacia sí. Desabrochó el cinturón y el botón sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente al ver el gesto de placer que se dibujó en sus rasgos cuando bajó la cremallera.

Draco dejó caer los pantalones y sacó las piernas, al mismo tiempo que la besaba, pero eso no era lo que Hermione deseaba. Metió las manos en el bordillo de sus bóxers y tiró ligeramente de ellos hacía abajo para hacerle entender lo que quería.

Draco gimió dentro del beso mientras se los quitaba.

-Este sería un buen momento para pararme.-susurró el separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pasándose la lengua rápidamente por los labios para humedecerlos y mordiéndose los labios mientras bajaba la mirada a su entrepierna que se endureció todavía más ante su observación.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada como si quisiese comérselo. Incapaz de estarse quieto, Draco llevó la mano a su polla, envolviéndola con la mano y acariciándola levemente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en voz alta.

-Sigue…-le pidió ella en un apasionado susurro.-Quiero ver como lo haces…-

-Joder.-murmuró él mientras aceleraba el movimiento. ¿Se podía ser más caliente?

Hermione fue incapaz de apartar la mirada, era tan sexy verlo dándose placer delante de ella, disfrutando de sus gemidos y recreándose con su musculado cuerpo.

Empapada metió la mano en su ropa interior y empezó a acariciarse.

-Joder…-repitió el frotando el glande rápidamente al ver lo que estaba haciendo. Era humillante pero iba a acabar…no podía aguantar más…no oyendo sus excitantes gemidos y viendo como se acariciaba.

Ella arqueó la espalda separando más las piernas mientras deslizaba sus dedos en su interior y se acariciaba los pechos con la otra mano.

El tirón que sintió en su abdomen le advirtió de que el orgasmo estaba cerca.

-Ven.-rogó ella sin dejar de acariciarse, haciendo que estuviese a punto de acabar con solo escucharla.-Quítamelos.-ordenó sacudiendo las caderas levemente.

Sus manos volaron a su culotte que retiró con un gemido, al descubrir el maravilloso paisaje.

Dos de sus dedos se hundían profundamente entre sus delicados pliegues.

Sin pensarlo se subió a la cama, colocándose entre sus muslos separados, empezándose a acariciar otra vez con la mano.

Hermione gimió levantando las caderas.

-Hazlo en mi…acaríciate conmigo.-le pidió sin dejar de tocarse.

Caliente y con la cabeza dando mil vueltas, Draco volvió a acelerar el ritmo dejándose enloquecer por los gemidos de ella.

Dioses…era la imagen más sexy que había visto en su vida…su larga melena desparramada por la almohada…sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por sus besos…acariciándose los pechos…con las piernas separadas…y su mano enterrándose en su sexo…

-Córrete Draco… córrete para mi.-le pidió con voz tomada clavando su mirada en la suya…casí sin respiración…ella también estaba cerca, podía verlo en la manera frenética con la que se acariciaba…en la forma en que sus pechos subían y bajaban cada vez que respiraba…

-Mierda…joder…-jadeó él en busca de aire sin despegar la mirada de su cuerpo.

El orgasmo le llegó con tanta brusquedad que incluso se mareo, acabando en su propia mano y sobre el sexo de ella.

Sin siquiera tomar aire, se dejó caer a su lado, para besarla profundamente mientras retiraba su mano y la sustituía por la suya…

-Déjame oírte…sabes que me muero por irte llegar…-susurró en su oído mientras deslizaba los dedos dentro y fuera de su cuerpo rápidamente, incrementando el ritmo y volviendo a besarla.

-Draco….Draco…Draco…más… si…si…si…si…Dios si.-gritó mientras se dejaba ir.

Solo el sonido de sus erráticas respiraciones se escuchaba en al habitación…

-Joder nena…-murmuró el besándola en el hombro y el cuello, rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione se rió sin aire…-Joder nene.-imitó girando la cabeza para besarlo con suavidad en los labios.

El se rió.

-Esa ha sido la imagen más caliente de mi vida…si hubiese sido más caliente se me habría parado el corazón.-comentó mientras la agarraba de la cintura para acercarla hacía sí mientras la ropa de cama los cubría.

-¿Cómo consigues hacer magia sin varita?-pregunto ella sin fuerzas mientras frotaba la cara contra su pecho y se apretaba contra él.

-Mañana te lo cuento.-contestó dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-Aja…-murmuró medio dormida metiendo una pierna entre la suyas.

Apenas unos segundos después ambos caían en un profundo y satisfecho sueño.


	36. REENCUENTROS Y DESPEDIDAS

Hola mis semana llegó más tarde. Pero este capitulo era más complicado a nivel de la historia que tiene que ir dando giros.

Vereís que es mucho más largo que los anteriores.

Para ver la ropa de Hermione y saber como van las actualizaciones, podeís suscribiros a mi twitter. AlexiaRinaldi.

Contarme que os parece.

Os adoro. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

_**Capitulo 35 Reencuentros y despedidas **_

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente alentado por la luz que se colaba por las cortinas abiertas.

Un embriagador aroma inundaba su olfato, una textura suave y delicada tocaba su piel, una suave respiración hacía de melodía… Hermione…

Miró hacía bajo, ella estaba acurrucada sobre su pecho, con la cabeza y un brazo sobre su torso y una pierna enredada en las suyas.

Miró su pequeña mano que estaba posada sobre su corazón, después la cara, la claridad hacía que su piel pareciese más dorada…contrastando con sus pestañas que parecían más largas y sus labios que parecían más pálidos que de costumbre…mantenía una expresión relajada…saciada…sonrió con satisfacción…él era el causante de esa expresión.

Miró un poco más abajo, un pequeño pero fuerte chupetón resaltaba en su cuello…desde se posición podía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos…aplastados contra su pecho y su costado…

Relajado, acarició con calma la parte baja de su espalda con las puntas de los dedos…ella se estremeció mientras una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-Mmmm…-mitad gemido…mitad ronroneo. Sus increíbles ojos dorados se abrieron muy despacio…era una mujer preciosa…

Capturó sus labios durante unos segundos mientras cerraba el medio abrazo en el que habían dormido para pegarse más.

Hermione le acarició la mandíbula con la mano, ladeando la cabeza hacía un lado para darle acceso a su boca. Draco tomó la invitación con gusto, le encantaba besarla…podría hacerlo durante todo el día…

-Buenos días.-le dijo ella en voz baja muy colorada cuando por fin se separaron. En cuanto había abierto los ojos, los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior habían llegado a su cabeza, estaba avergonzada, nunca se había imaginado que se atrevería a hacer algo semejante…

-Bueno días.-respondió Draco a su vez. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos plateados brillaban con fuerza al devolverle la mirada.

Una vez más, bajó la cabeza y volvió a atrapar sus labios con delicadeza mientras la hacía girar para quedar ambos de lado, cara a cara su mano se deslizó por la espalda de arriba abajo. Hermione pasó las manos por sus hombros rozándolos en una lánguida caricia. Gimió con suavidad al sentir su creciente erección apretándose contra su abdomen…

El teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama sonó con fuerza.

-Mierda.-se quejó el separándose para cogerlo.

-¿Si?...Si gracias…Que tengan listo el coche a la hora prevista…si…Si, que me suban el desayuno de siempre pero para dos. Bien.-colgó el teléfono y volvió a girarse para mirarla.

-¿A qué hora debías irte?-inquirió.

Hermione abrió los ojos con espanto. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las diez y cuarto.-informó tumbándose boca arriba.

Ella suspiró relajándose. -Salgo una hora más tarde que tu. Pero ya dejé todo el equipaje listo ayer.-

-Granger…¿Eso no me lo esperaba?-comentó el poniéndose de lado, apoyando la cabeza en un codo, lanzándole una mirada socarrona. -¿Así que tenías planeado seducirme?-se burló.

Hermione se sonrojó lanzándole un pequeño manotazo en el pecho. -Por supuesto que no.-

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó para provocarla pero de muy buen humor mientras se echaba un poco encima de ella. -A lo mejor buscabas impresionarme…con ese vestido ajustado…enseñando esas interminables piernas…-aventuró él.

Hermione sonrió un poco más confiada al escucharlo, era su peculiar manera de decirle que estaba atractiva, enlazó las manos detrás de su cuello.

-No lo buscaba…pero al parecer… lo conseguí igualmente. ¿No?-

Draco se rió en voz baja.

-Si…-murmuró mientras bajaba la cabeza para besar su cuello.

-No eres muy difícil de impresionar.-lo pinchó un poco, él había empezado.

-No creas…tengo el listón muy alto…pero creo que no soy el único que se impresionó…te viniste conmigo.-replicó con arrogancia sin dejar su tarea sobre la sensible zona.

-Había bebido.-se excusó girando la cabeza a un lado para hacerle espacio.

Draco respondió dándole un ligero mordisco. -Mentirosa...-murmuró agarrándole la pierna por detrás de la rodilla con suavidad para acercarse más.

Hermione se rió en voz baja sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba… separó las piernas para hacerle sitio. Sin perder un segundo, Draco se acomodó en medio dejando que su erección se rozase contra su sexo, arrancándole a ambos un gemido ahogado.

Con los labios entreabiertos, bajó por su cuello hacia sus pechos…

Toc toc toc…

-Servicio de habitaciones.-anunció una voz femenina en la puerta.

En vez de atender, Draco asaltó su boca con desesperación mientras movía sus caderas contra las suyas…rozándose contra su monte de venus.

Toc toc toc…

-Servicio de habitaciones.-repitió.

Hermione estaba perdida en las sensaciones que él le despertaba…sacaba su lado más femenino, sensual y desinhibido. Era tan natural entregarse a él…tan natural entregarle su cuerpo y recibir el suyo a cambio…

Bajó las manos por su ancha espalda hasta su trasero y le apretó contra su cuerpo para aumentar la fricción, rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas haciendo que su pene se rozase contra su clítoris y sus labios…deslizándose mejor gracias a su humedad.

-Servicio de habitaciones.- Toc toc toc.

La boca de él bajó a sus pechos para devorarlos con devoción mientras se movía más rápido, gimiendo al sentir el calor de su sexo…sería tan fácil deslizarse dentro…estaba tan deliciosamente mojada…

-Joder…-murmuró incapaz de contenerse juntando sus pechos con las manos y pasando la lengua por sus pezones. Antes de empezar a chupar uno al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el otro con suavidad.

Por muy vergonzoso que fuese…supo que iba a correrse.

Era por la mañana…como siempre se había levantado con una erección…tenía una mujer sensual gimiendo en su oído de un modo que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura… entregándose a sus caricias…¿Quién no acabaría pronto con ese panorama?

-¿Señor?-preguntaron al otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione lo besó apasionadamente, metiendo una mano entre su pelo y frotando sus pechos contra su pecho.

El timbre del teléfono resonó en la habitación…

Draco colocó las manos en el colchón a ambos lados de su cuerpo para aumentar la rapidez de sus movimientos y haciendo que sus cuerpos cálidos se cubrieran de una fina capa de sudor.

-Draco…Draco…-murmuró abrazándose con fuerza a su hombros mientras levantaba la cadera para aumentar el contacto.

-Joder…eres…eres…Salazar…eres tan sensible…-murmuró el antes de atrapar su boca en un beso salvaje.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo apasionada, rompiendo el beso y clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

-Draco…por favor…Draco-

Él gimió sin poderse contener….le encantaba como decía su nombre en la intimidad…con la misma devoción que una oración…con una desesperación que le llegaba a lo más profundo de su alma, de una forma que todavía no podía comprender…

Volvió a besarla con pasión y pasó rápidamente a su cuello lamió con rapidez la parte de arriba hasta llegar a su lugar favorito…el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro…mordió suavemente antes de chupar con fuerza…subiendo la intensidad mientras aumentaba la fuerza con la que se movía y ella gemía más alto.

Estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza…que puede que le doliese…pero quería marcarla…no quería que ella olvidase fácilmente ese momento…

Agarró con una mano su cadera para levantarla más hacía si, aumentando más la presión de su erección contra su clítoris y dejando que la punta se deslizase una y otra vez entre sus suaves pliegues… más y más rápido…más y más…hasta que no pudo más y se corrió sobre su sexo y su vientre…

Con el sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre como música de ambiente...mientras incapaz de contenerse el nombre de ella huía de sus labios en ronco e inexistente susurro…Hermione…

El orgasmo le sacudió con tanta violencia que creyó que su cuerpo estallaría en llamas…como si estuviese en el centro de una hoguera…se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo con violencia, enterrando la cara entre sus suaves pechos….

Cuando fue capaz de volver a conectar su cerebro, miró hacía arriba…se consoló al ver que no era el único que había perdido la cabeza…ella hacía serios esfuerzos por respirar todavía con los ojos cerrados…aunque la mano que ella tenía en su nuca le estaba acariciando perezosamente…

Miró con atención su rostro aprovechando que no le miraba…estaba tan sexy con esa cara de satisfacción… mejillas sonrosadas… labios hinchados…sonrió levemente al ver la oscura marcha rojiza de su cuello que en breve se transformaría en un oscuro chupetón…

Con cuidado de no aplastarla volvió a apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en los codos y se incorporó para darle un lento beso…no había ninguna intención sexual en ese gesto…solo quería volver a probar su adictivo sabor…

Hermione gimió bajito al romper el beso, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y frotando la nariz contra su piel…empapándose de su arrebatador aroma…

Sabía que debía sentir remordimiento…vergüenza…pero lo único que podía sentir era una intensa satisfacción…una sensación maravillosamente cálida en el pecho…la sensación de que estaba en el lugar correcto…a salvo…

Él timbre del teléfono sonó otra vez…rompiendo su burbuja…

Con desgana, Draco alargó la mano y descolgó.

-¿Si? si…no estaba en la ducha. Que lo traigan ahora.-colgó y volvió a meter la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Qué vergüenza.-murmuró dándole un beso en el hombro y escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello. -Van a pensar que estábamos…-no pudo continuar.

Él se rió posando un suave beso sobre su piel.

-Es justo lo que hemos hecho…-contestó con ironía.

-Ya, pero nadie tiene porque saberlo… no quiero que ellos lo sepan…-protestó haciendo un mohín involuntario como una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué sepan lo que?-la presionó aunque sabía a qué se refería.

-Ya sabes…eso…-no iba a decirlo en voz alta, sabía que le estaba molestando adrede.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió, solo quería tomarle el pelo.

-No vas a conseguir que lo diga. Sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo molesta dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

El se rió con suavidad mordiéndole el hombro con delicadeza.

-Deberíamos habernos duchado.-afirmó muy colorada en voz baja al pensar que estaban a punto de traerles el desayuno.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó él sonriendo con chulería.

-Porque hemos sudado…y nos…ya sabes.-

Draco se rió a carcajadas, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Puedes hacerlo pero no nombrarlo?-

-Podría se quisiera.-refunfuño molesta.

-A lo mejor es que no sabes la palabra. ¿Quieres que lo diga yo para que te lo aprendas?-

-Draco…-gritó indignada dándole un manotazo en la espalda.

-Usa la varita sabelotodo, somos magos.-le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mesilla y se echaba un hechizo para estar limpio.

-Prefiero la ducha.-afirmó enfurruñada.

-Yo también… pero así podremos desayunar y después nos ducharemos.-

Afirmó separándose de ella, sentándose en la cama para tomar los pantalones del suelo y poniéndoselos.

-Bien.-acepto ella tapándose con las mantas al echar en falta su calor.

-Aunque…-empezó Draco inclinándose sobre ella para besarla otra vez en los labios…-Estoy tentando a no echarte el hechizo.- murmuró contra sus labios.- Es muy sexy saber que me llevas en tu piel.-

Hermione gimió dentro del beso. Era un desvergonzado…pero le encantaba.

Toc toc toc…

-Servicio de habitaciones-dijo otra vez la misma voz.

-Un momento.-respondió con seguridad él poniéndose en pie para ir a abrir.

Desayunaron en silencio, Draco consultando un pergamino muy largo que llevaba en lo alto el membrete de su familia y ella curioseando en un libro autobiográfico de Merlín y el rey Arturo.

El enarcó una ceja al verla coger el libro pero no dijo nada…siguió leyendo su documento y tomando el café.

Cuando iban por la segunda taza de café, él sonido de su móvil desde su bolso de mano interrumpió la agradable quietud en la que ambos estaban inmersos.

Se levantó de la cama, envuelta en la sabana, recibiendo un tirón de la tela cuando pasó por el lado de Draco, bufó soltándose.

-Pervertido.- soltó cogiendo el bolso del suelo y tomando su móvil.

El se rió mientras rellenaba su taza por tercera vez.

Sin mirar el móvil descolgó, mientras le echaba una mirada supuestamente amenazadora que solo consiguió otra risa.

-Hermione.-sonó la voz de su madre.

-Mamá…-exclamó sorprendida intentando calmar a su corazón que parecía querer salírsele del pecho, ella no podía ver donde estaba, ni con quien y mucho menos podía saber lo que había estado haciendo.

-Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal la boda?-le preguntó con inocencia.

Hermione tomó asiento en la butaca que tenía delante haciendo serios esfuerzos por no mirar a Draco.

-Genial, fue una boda muy bonita.-se sorprendió al escuchar su tono calmado.

Una taza de café apareció delante de su cara. Levantó la vista, el le miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, tendiéndole el café.

Con un dedo señalo la puerta del baño indicándole que iba a ducharse. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta agradecida porque le dejase un poco de intimidad.

El resto de la conversación fue más sencilla, respondió a todas sus preguntas y volvió a quedar en verse en la estación el día de su vuelta a Hogwarts.

Al colgar se quedó indecisa mirando la ducha…preguntándose si debía ir o no…él había dicho que se ducharían juntos…pero le daba demasiada vergüenza meterse en el baño mientras estaba dentro.

-Ven.-se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz.

Estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con su rubio pelo chorreando por su pecho esculpido y su ancha espalda...con cientos de gotitas de agua adornando su increíble cuerpo…con una pequeña toalla agarrada precariamente sobre sus marcadas caderas…y una sonrisa tan sexy que sintió como su cuerpo despertaba más que dispuesto a lo que él quisiese darle.

Draco levantó el dedo índice haciendo el gesto de "Ven".

-Nena…-murmuró mirándola a los ojos con deseo, al ver como ella se mordía los labios después de pasar su lengua pobre ellos.

Se levantó sin pensarlo un minuto más, para acortar la distancia que los separaba y poder besarlo con ganas…Dios…podría volverme adicta a esto…pensó excitada antes de que él la arrastrase a la ducha…

()

-Hermione…Hermione…-enfocó la mirada en la pelirroja que la miraba con diversión.

-Lo siento Ginny. Estaba distraída. ¿Qué decías?-le preguntó sonriendo y enrojeciendo al sentir la mirada cómplice de Harry sobre ella.

Llevaba todo el día con ellos en la madriguera, ya era de noche y se había reunido en el jardín, en una copiosa cena que la señora Weasley había preparado para todos sus invitados.

Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Kingsley, Parvati, Lavender, Harry, Fleur y los Weasley al completo.

-Mione se me olvidó darte la carta que llegó de tus padres.-la rescató Harry.-¿Vamos?-

Asintió agradecida mientras lo acompañaba, Ron ni siquiera se fijó estaba muy ocupado con las dos chicas.

-Gracias por eso.-le dijo nada cerrar la puerta que daba al patio.

Harry se rió haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

-Parecías ida…supongo que tu nuevo amigo tiene mucho que ver…-la picó riendo.

-No seas tonto. Solo me quedé pensando.-dijo con seguridad…no era verdad…estaba recordando los últimos momentos con Draco. Hacía tres días desde su despedida.

Habían compartido la ducha igual que la otra vez, bañándose mutuamente, besándose, acariciándose…se despidieron sin hacerse promesas…sin aclarar que había pasado durante las vacaciones…sin decir nada…se despidieron con un profundo beso y una ligera amargura…les había faltado tiempo…

Al menos por su parte…por la de él…era difícil de averiguar.

-¿Otra vez en las nubes?-inquirió risueño el moreno abriendo la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos que ahora vivían en el apartamento que había sobre la tienda.

-Solo pensaba en la carta. Quiero saber que pone.-mintió un poco colorada.

Harry fue a su baúl y sacó la carta del fondo. -Aquí la tienes. La carta misteriosa.-se la tendió sentándose en la cama de enfrente.

Hermione miró el sobre reconociendo al instante la caligrafía de Blaise. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras la abría con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le escribía?

" Al amor de mi vida y de mi corazón" rezaba el principio de la carta. Hermione estalló en carcajadas al empezar a leer y no pudo parar hasta el final de todo.

" Al amor de mi vida y de mi corazón.

Te escribo esta carta con la esperanza de que no te olvides de mi…y de mi regalo…sobre todo de mi regalo.

Estoy aquí, en el maravilloso París y solo puedo pensar en ti…y en lo que me regalarás.

No enserio, te echo de menos, las francesas no son ni la mitad de ingeniosas que tu…aunque si más cariñosas.

Espero que a tu amiga le gustase la cuna, y que disfrutases de las vacaciones. Ya me contaras…

Por cierto, me he comprado unos carboncillos, resulta que se me da bien dibujar…¿Quieres ser mi modelo? ¿Me dejaras pintarte? Estoy trabajando el desnudo.

Te he comprado un regalito y tengo una sorpresa.

Blaise.

P.D. Espero que no me hayas sido infiel…yo si lo he sido…pero nada…un fallito sin importancia. Tacharé esto luego.

P.P.D. Espero que tu regalo sea mejor que el de Draco.

P.P.P.D. Si no tienes aun mi regalo cómpralo…¡Si no, no vuelvas al castillo!

P.P.P.P.D. Ven a verme a mí vagón en el tren…con mi regalo. Te estaré esperando.

Besos.

Blaise."

Hermione se sujeto el abdomen mientras las lagrimas por la risa corrían por sus mejillas. No podía dejar de reír…Blaise era como un niño, capricho y consentido…pero era genial. Cuanto le gustaría poder verle ahora mismo.

Harry la miraba con cara de estupefacción, sonriendo levemente al verla reírse a carcajadas.

Sin dejar de reír le tendió la carta para que la leyese ya que no tenía nada privado.

Harry empezó la lectura con cara de extrañeza, lentamente se le fue dibujando una sonrisa en la cara hasta que al final se unió a sus risas.

-Nunca hubiese pensado que Zabini podría escribir algo así.-le dijo devolviéndole la carta cuando ambos se calmaron.

-Blaise es genial, en serio, cuando se le conoce…es increíble.-contestó doblándola y metiéndola en su bolsillo con cariño.

-Le tienes aprecio.-no era una pregunta, se lo notaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Mucho, sé que no lo parece, pero debajo de esa fachada te prometo que hay un hombre sorprendente, con él no te aburres ni un segundo. No te da tiempo.-

Harry cambió el gesto. -Nadie lo diría. Pero después de lo que acabo de leer no puedo llevarte la contraria. Solo tú eres capaz de hablar con una serpiente y hacerte su amiga. Por qué sois solo amigos. ¿No?-

Hermione asintió con vehemencia.

-Bueno, claro que sois amigos porque tú tienes a Alexander. -le dijo en tono jocoso. -¿Tu ligue es también divertido?-

Ella dejó de reírse. -No es mi ligue…él es...-no podía decirle la verdad…pero mentirle…no…

-Él es…-repitió Harry para sonsacarle.

-No se parece a Blaise.-dijo finalmente. Le diría todo lo que pudiese.

-¿Y cómo es?-preguntó el sonriendo al ver el bochorno de su amiga.

-Bueno…él es…culto, refinado, inteligente, arrogante, masculino, me desquicia la mayor parte del tiempo…y la otra mitad…-

-¿Te le lanzas encima?-inquirió con malicia.

-Harry.-lo amonestó al ver como se reía.

-Así que arrogante…no te imagino con una persona así, tu eres muy sencilla.-observo.

-Si…es arrogante pero…no se…le queda bien…es parte de su personalidad…es…difícil de explicar.-estaba colorada pero quería contarle la mayor parte de la verdad.

-Vamos que te gusta de verdad.-le dijo el sonriente.

Asintió con la cabeza. -Mucho. Más de lo que yo pensaba. Hacía tiempo que lo conocía pero…solo de verle…y desde que tengo más trato con él…pues…-

Harry asintió con la cabeza. -¿Te gusta tanto como te gustaba Ron?-

Hermione se rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. -No tiene nada que ver. Ron fue una tontería. Nunca me imagine nada…en serio…era como…el capricho de una niña pequeña…él…es un hombre…en toda la extensión de la palabra…con él me siento una mujer…no una madre cuidando a su hijo…no tengo que corregirle para que se comporte…ni explicarle las cosas…él…me entiende…solo tiene que mirarme.-

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abierto.

-Estas distinta. Creía que era cosa mía…pero estas distinta. Creo que tu ligue te sienta bien. Se te ve más relajada, más feliz. Me gusta el cambio. A veces me da miedo que toda la mierda que me rodea te salpique y arruine tu vida también.-dijo el de repente.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura sentándose a su lado, enternecida por la confesión.

-Tú no arruinas nada, tú eres mi hermano, mi familia, tú me haces feliz también. Pronto se acabará todo y entonces podremos ser totalmente felices.-lo animó abrazándolo de costado.

-Quería hablarte de eso, pero hoy hay demasiada gente. Hablaremos cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.-le anunció devolviéndoselo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Es muggle?-le preguntó.

-¿Quien?-inquirió despistada pensando en su amigo y la desgracia de vida que le tocaba vivir.

-Tu ligue.-

Hermione se rió mientras lo soltaba. ¿Desde cuándo era tan curioso?-Mago.-

Harry no le preguntó nada más, se levantó tirando de ella y volvieron al jardín. Supuso que el chico debía de ser mayor por la descripción. Ni por un segundo se le ocurrió que podría ser de Hogwarts, no había nadie como Hermione allí…nadie a la altura de su maravillosa hermana postiza.

()

Dos días después, Hermione caminaba apresuradamente hacía la cafetería más alejada de la estación, en la parte muggle. Su madre y Trudy le estaban esperando. Se había despedido de todos el día anterior, prometiendo que se verían en el tren pues a la mañana siguiente debía salir temprano. Bill tan amable como siempre, la hizo desaparecerse y la dejó en la estación tras desearle un buen trimestre.

Después de dejarse abrazar y achuchar por ambas mujeres, se dedicó a contarles detalles de la boda y de sus vacaciones. Como siempre, hablar con su madre y su nana suponía un placer, y la hora de despedirse llegó antes de lo que le habría gustado.

Volvió sobre sus pasos por la estación para dirigirse al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Antes de llegar a la zona donde solían estar los magos le pareció reconocer una figura.

Sonrió al reconocer en la lejanía a Zabini hablando con una mujer rubia que suponía que era su madre aunque estaba de espaldas. El corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho al seguir andando y ver a Draco al lado de su amigo.

Tan guapo como lo recordaba e impecablemente vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca. Tragó saliva con fuerza al percibir el destello de sus ojos tras las gafas de sol ahumadas. La había visto. Respiró profundamente para calmar las hormonas…estaban en un lugar público.

Zabini giró la cabeza en ese momento y le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de echar a correr para atraparla en un enorme abrazo levantándola en peso.

-Hola leona.-exclamo estrujándola.

Hermione se rió encantada con el recibimiento.

-Me estas aplastando. Yo también me alegro de verte.-era verdad se alegraba mucho.

Blaise la dejó en el suelo con delicadeza, antes de besarla con fuerza en ambas mejillas.

-Me siento honrado.¿ Te has arreglado tanto para impresionarme?- preguntó tomándola de la mano, dando un paso hacia atrás y mirándola de arriba abajo.

Se había puesto ropa cómoda, para el viaje.

Botines rosa pálido de cinco centímetros con cordones, pantalón pitillo vaquero oscuro ligeramente desgastado en el centro de las piernas y de talle bajo. Camiseta de asas de fondo rosa pálido con un estampado floral muy vintage. A juego, una americana rosa nudo de un tejido similar al raso y un bolso mediano de mano.

Se había maquillado ligeramente en el mismo color y había dejado su pelo suelto en suaves rizos. Las gafas de aviador violeta, un solitario con un diamante, pendientes de perlas blancas y una pulsera de plata con pequeños colgantes remataban su casual atuendo.

Hermione se rió.

-Solo por ti.-reconoció de broma haciéndolo reír y consiguiendo otro abrazo.

-Ven.-pidió el tirando de ella hacia donde estaba su madre, apenas a tres metros de distancia.-Quiero presentarte a alguien.-

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿No iba a presentarla a su madre verdad? Por sé a caso, se apresuro en quitarse las gafas agarrándolas con la mano.

-Mamá,-dijo al llegar a su altura. -Está es Hermione.-

La madre de Blaise era muy hermosa, tenía el pelo castaño muy claro casi rubio y unos impresionantes ojos verde azulado. Con un rostro proporcionado y un cuerpo esbelto que podía dislumbrarse sobre el traje que llevaba.

Blaise tenía que estar loco si pensaba que su madre iba a tener algún tipo de interés en conocerla.

Tragó saliva nerviosa mientras sentía la escrutadora mirada de la mujer recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose brevemente en su cara.

-Hermione, mi madre, Isobelle Zabini.-saludó solemnemente con tranquilidad.

-Es un placer conocerla, señora Zabini. Tiene usted un hijo maravilloso.-dijo con educación tendiéndole la mano.

La mujer miró su mano un segundo, para después ver a su hijo.

-Caro mio…Lei e bella…bellisima…(Amor mio… ella es bella…bellisima.)-murmuró la mujer antes de tomar su mano para acercarla y darle dos sonoros besos. -Mi figlio mi ha parlato molto di te. (Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti.)

-Mama habla en ingles por…-le recriminó Blaise sonriendo al ver como la miraba su madre.

-Grazie mille. Lei è molto gentile. Ora so dove la belleza viene da suo figlio.- (Muchas gracias. Usted es muy amable. Ahora ya sé de donde sale la belleza de su hijo.)-contestó sonriendo al ver su actitud amable, en perfecto italiano.

Blaise la miró con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Su madre también la miraba sonriendo más que antes. Draco no mudó el gesto. El ya sabía que ella hablaba muchos idiomas.

-Parla italiano.(Habla italiano.)-exclamó encantada.- E 'favoloso ... mi piace. Si consiglia di venire a visitare qualche volta.(Es fabulosa...me encanta. Deberías venir a visitarnos alguna vez.)-dijo dandole otro pequeño abrazo al que correspondio con sinceridad, despues de asentir con la cabeza.

Ahora tambien sabía de donde había sacado Blaise lo de ser tan tocón.

-Y a mi mama. A mi tambien me encanta. Tenemos que irnos el tren sale pronto.-dijo sonriendo.

-Cuidaos mucho.-les deseo en inglés con un marcado acento italiano. Abrazó a Blaise con mucho cariño, como si fuese un niño y le beso en la frente con ternura, sonrió al verlos. -Estudiad. -recomendó soltando a su hijo y girándose hacia Draco.

Se sorprendió al ver como él no se resistía sino que le devolvía el abrazo cálidamente.

-Protegeos el uno al otro.-musitó besándolo dos veces en cada mejilla.

-Cuidaos vosotros, nosotros estaremos bien.-contesto el devolviéndole los besos y dándole un ligero apretón.

Ella sonrió asintiendo.

-Y comed…¿Eh?-amenazó con el dedo.

Hermione sonrió, era toda una mujer italiana. Su abuela también solía hacer eso, gesto incluido.

-Espero volver a verte, ha sido un placer conocerte.-se despidió sonriendo.

Hermione le respondió con otra sonrisa antes de darle un pequeño abrazo siguiendo su impulso, ese encuentro le había recordado a su familia. La mujer se lo devolvió sin dudar.

Isobelle se quedó viendo como se iban sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Había querido mantener a Blaise alejado del señor oscuro…de esos ridículos y esclavistas ideas que sostenía…pero no estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien.

Sin embargo, cuando al llegar del colegio le habló sobre aquella Gryffindor, prefecta de su casa, impura…supo que iba por buen camino. Su hijo había conseguido tomarle cariño y tener relación pese a su estatus de sangre. Ahora al presentársela, supo que de verdad la chica le importaba, su hijo había sido con unas normas muy concisas…no le presentaría a una chica que no tuviese importancia.

Suspiró satisfecha. Ella iba muy bien vestida, de un modo coqueto, femenino y discreto. Hablaba italiano…y por lo que él le había dicho era un verdadero portento…además de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

Pertenecía al bando contrario, pero parecía tenerle aprecio…quizá esa amistad salvara a su hijo cuando todo se desmoronase…rezaría para que fuese así.

Emprendió el camino hacia la salida de la estación…se moría por contarle a Narcisa lo de la chica.

Se paró mirando a donde los chicos habían desaparecido. Blaise le había dicho que a Draco no le caía bien…esperaba que cambiase de opinión…si las cosas salían mal…iban a necesitar tener a alguien del otro lado.

Tenía que hablar con Cissy.


	37. VIAJE CON SERPIENTES

Hola mis amores…os traigo un nuevo capítulo con varias cositas…espero que os guste tanto como a mí y contarme que os parece.

Para ver la ropa de Hermione y saber cómo van las actualizaciones, podéis suscribiros a mi twitter. AlexiaRinaldi.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis súper amores que se matan a pensar en este fic…por vosotras que os preocupáis y me hacéis reír… **Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, Emily, Luna y Nikky**.

Y a los amores del **Twitter**... **Evelyn Parinari, Lanny Z y Nati Veroiz.**

Miles de besos y letritas de amor.

Alexía.

_**Capitulo 36 Viaje con serpientes **_

Hermione se rió al escucharle.

-Lo digo en serio, esta noche recordare tu increíble acento italiano cuando este en mi cama, solo…-afirmaba en tono insinuante.

-No seas desagradable. ¿Quieres que tenga pesadillas?-le respondió rápidamente.

-Muchas matarían porque les dijese algo así.-respondió Blaise altivo.

-Pobres…Merlín perdónalas ….no saben lo que hacen.-respondió con burla para después reírse, al ver el gesto ultrajado que él le dirigió.

-Pero bueno…¿No te ha ablandado la boda? Las chicas os derretís con esas cosas…os ponéis todas melosas y románticas….Mujer…exijo mi dosis de romance.-espetó poniendo voz gruesa.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas al escucharlo, permitiendo que entre risas, que Blaise le pasase un brazo por los hombros.

-¿No deberías venir tu, más relajado después de estar "descansando" en Paris?-bromeó mirando de soslayo a Draco para ver si estaba molesto. Después de lo que le había preguntado, sabía que tenía reservas sobre su relación.

-La verdad es que no. Ya te lo dije en mi carta de amor. Solo te fui un poquito infiel. Esas mujeres me sirvieron para desahogar mi cuerpo…pero mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma son tuyas.-alegó pomposamente haciéndola reír.

-En fin…en amor está muy bien pero vamos a lo importante. ¿Dónde están mis regalos? Y va para los dos porque no veo ningún paquete.-acusó mientras la soltaba y se ponía en medio de ambos para mirarlos.

-Tranquilo dulce, está en mi baúl esperándote.-contestó Draco con calma, escuchar su voz tuvo un efecto inmediato sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?-se interesó Blaise al ver el estremecimiento que la había recorrido de arriba abajo.

-Si…debe de ser el cambio de temperatura.-respondió enrojeciendo ligueramente.

La ladeada sonrisa de Draco y la mirada intensa que le dirigió por encima de las gafas, le dijeron que se había dado cuenta de que había reaccionado así por su culpa.

-Bien. ¿Y mi regalo?- interrogó.

-También está en mi baúl.-le contestó reponiéndose.

Blaise les dedicó una sonrisa radiante a ambos mientras se cogía al brazo de cada uno y tiraba hacía sí.

-¿Qué me habéis comprado?-preguntó contento.

Draco bufó negando con la cabeza, haciéndola reírse más. De esa guisa los tres juntos atravesaron la barrera.

Todavía riendo, Hermione llegó al andén.

No muchos alumnos habían tomado las vacaciones de pascua, ya que eran muy cortas y estaban muy cerca de los exámenes finales.

Por eso apenas unos pocos estudiantes estaban en el andén, apresurándose a subir sus cosas.

-¿Cuándo voy a tener mis regalos?-preguntó con ansía en la voz, Hermione sonrió, era igualito a un niño pequeño.

-¿Y vuestros baúles?- inquirió ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta.

-Nuestros elfos los dejaron dentro de nuestro vagón. ¿Y el tuyo?-respondió Blaise.

-Lo trajo Harry.-explicó.

-¿Me fuiste infiel con Potter?-interrogó rápidamente con un ademán dramático.

-No, pase con él dos días en casa de Ron.-

Blaise sonrió tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir al tren delante de él y Draco.

-Nuestro vagón está al fondo de todo.-le comentó para guiarla.

-¿Qué te parece si voy a mi vagón y traigo tu regalo?-le ofreció recibiendo una enorme sonrisa.

-Perfecto, no tardes.-se despidió tirando de Draco.

Riendo se dirigió al vagón donde siempre iban con sus amigos. Dentro jugando a las cartas, estaban Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Dean, Parvati, Neville y Luna.

-Hola Hermi.-saludaron a coro todos menos Ron y Lavender.

-Hola chicos.-saludó a su vez.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones chicos?-se interesó mientras pasaba por delante para ir a su baúl, dejando el bolso y la chaqueta.

-Bien estuve con mi papa intentando cazar una ninfa de río.-contó Luna con voz soñadora.

-Yo aburrido, pero mi abuela quería que volviese a casa…me alegro de volver.-dijo Neville lanzándole una mirada a Luna.

-¿Qué tal tú?-preguntó Luna.

-Bien, genial. Se me hicieron cortas la verdad.-suspiró abriendo el baúl para coger el paquete de Armani de Blaise.

-Supongo. Se nota que lo pasaste bien.-concedió la rubia.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad. -¿En qué se nota?-

-En el enorme chupetón que tienes en el cuello. Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones.-sentenció señalando la base de su cuello con el dedo índice.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar el lugar que Luna había señalado.

Abrió los ojos espantada. No, no , no, con las prisas y la emoción de ver a su madre se había olvidado de echarle un hechizo a la oscura marca que le había dejado Draco.

Miró a sus amigos para comprobar sus reacciones.

Ron parecía una estatua de sal, miraba con gesto horrorizado.

Lavender con ansiedad, probablemente pensando que se había perdido un chisme.

Neville con curiosidad.

Luna tranquila, sin darle importancia.

Ginny tenía la boca abierta como un pez, sin dar crédito.

Harry sonreía con picardía.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?-escupió Ron.

Abrió la boca para contestarle mal pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Fui yo.-

-¿Qué?.-gritaron todos a la vez. Hermione se giró para mirarlo petrificada.

-Fui yo, pero no penséis cosas raras. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se hacía uno. Fue un juego.-

-¿Un juego?-Preguntó Ginny lanzándole una mirada helada.

-Sí, de broma.- repitió Harry sin darle importancia.

-Yo le hice uno a mi vecina para saber cómo se hacía.-comentó Dean sin inmutarse. -Y dejé a mi prima hacerme uno.-continuó.

Hermione aprovechó que todos estaban mirando al chico para mirar a Harry que seguía sonriendo mirándola.

-Gracias.-vocalizó sin hacer ruido. Él le guiño un ojo.

-Aunque la verdad, jamás he hecho uno tan oscuro. Tienes que practicar amigo a las chicas no les gusta ir por ahí marcadas.-le aconsejo con guasa.

-Supongo que sí, ya mejorare la técnica.-dijo en el mismo tono plano pero amigable.

-Sí, no es muy agradable ir por ahí marcadas como un animal.-comentó Lavender echándole una mirada a Ron, como riñéndole.

Entendió que en algún momento Ron se lo había hecho a ella y no estaba muy contenta.

Sin embargo ella no lo veía de la misma manera que ella.

-Sí, odio a los tios que hacen eso, es de niñatos. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie como para que me ponga una marca.-asintió Parvati con comprensión.

-Neville nunca me ha hecho uno.-comentó sonriente mirando a su novio. -Se lo agradezco. No me gustaría.-terminó.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que a veces nos emocionamos…-se defendió Ron.

-No lo que pasa, es que sois unos inmaduros, la marca sirve para que todo el mundo sepa que os liais con vuestra novia. Quedáis de machitos.-dijo Ginny de mal humor.

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. La puerta se abrió para aparecer Blaise Zabini, sonriendo apoyado en un gesto indolente en el marco de la puerta.

-Mia cara, non vedevo l´ora di vedere il tuo regalo, vieni?- (Cariño mío, no podía esperar más para ver tu regalo, ¿Vienes?)- Hermione contuvo la risa que estaba pugnando por salir al escucharle.

Las chicas miraban a Blaise embobado. Normal, era un hombre increíblemente atractivo.

Ron, sin embargo, se puso tenso y se giró para probablemente insultar a su amigo.

-Ahora iba, estaba hablando con los chicos.-le dijo sonriendo agradecida por su educada manera de proceder, levantó discretamente el paquete que tenía en la mano para que él lo viese.

Él le guiñó un ojo asintiendo al reconocer el logotipo de Armani.

Se agachó para dar un beso a Harry en la mejilla.

-Eres el mejor.-murmuró en su oído para que nadie lo escuchase. Harry se rió dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Te consigo algo para picar? -preguntó al separarse mirándola con una sonrisa.

-No hace falta, desayune con mi madre. Te veo luego.-se despidió yendo hacía la puerta, donde Zabini la esperaba. -Nos vemos chicos.-dijo a modo de despedida dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto.

()

-Así que al final sí que me fuiste infiel.-comentó poniendo cara de pena mirando el intenso chupetón que todavía lucía en la base de su cuello.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada apurada. -Yo…-

Blaise se rió al ver su reacción. -Te estoy tomando el pelo, leona. No pasa nada. Era broma. Además solo fue jugando. ¿No fue eso lo que dijo Potter?-

-¿Estabas escuchando?-recriminó dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Era imposible no hacerlo, los Gryffindor no sois muy discretos.-dijo riendo abriéndole la puerta del vagón.

Dentro, solo estaba Draco con una pose despreocupada, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas leyendo el mismo libro que tenía en el hotel. Se había quitado la chaqueta y desabrochado los puños de la camisa, para poder remangársela a la altura de los codos. Ya sin gafas de sol, sus ojos brillaban en plata fundida.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, de repente hacía calor, de pronto el vagón que en teoría era para diez personas era increíblemente pequeño.

-¿A que no sabes qué?-le dijo Blaise nada más cerrar al rubio.

Este hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como respuesta.

-San Potter mordió a mi leona.-dijo dejándose caer a su lado teatralmente.

La mirada de Draco voló como un rayo hasta su cara y bajó hasta el cuello, donde como el ya sabía, había una oscura marca que apenas empezaba a decolorarse.

Cerró el libro con parsimonia y preguntó a su amigo sin dejar de observarla mientras ella tomaba asiento frente a Blaise.

-¿No me digas?-se interesó con los ojos brillándole con malicia.

-Sí, San Potter le hizo esa pedazo de marca "jugando", según acaba de contarles a sus amigos.-informó con rintintin.

-¿Jugando? Qué manera tan rara de jugar tenéis los leones.-se burlo mirándola con intensidad.

-No creas…por lo que tengo entendido, las serpientes tenéis maneras mucho más originales.-le contestó para picarlo.

Los dos sonrieron, Blaise con picardía, Draco…mmm…era mejor no mirarlo.

-Eso dalo por hecho, cuando quieras jugar de verdad…Slytherin es tu hombre…-se insinuó guiñándole un ojo.

-Si…también cuando quiera encontrarme enferma…solo tengo que pensar en mi misma con una serpiente…la enfermedad llegara sola.-los picó para hacerles rabiar.

Blaise se rió, se levantó para sentarse a su lado y tendió la mano.

-Mi regalo o la vida.-le amenazó con los ojos fijos en su paquete.

Riéndose se lo entregó, quedándose mirando para ver la cara que ponía.

Abrió la caja para descubrir la camisa marrón chocolate que había elegido para él, su cara de felicidad le confirmó que había hecho la compra correcta.

-Me encanta…es perfecta. Gracias leona, ya puedes volver al castillo sin problema.-sentenció dándole un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo. Draco mira lo que me ha regalado Hermi.-le dijo enseñándosela.

Draco le dio un rápido vistazo antes de contestarle. -Resalta tus ojos dulce.-se burló.

-Gracias por darte cuenta amor.-le agradeció pestañeando varias veces con coquetería, Draco alzó una ceja y soltó un resoplido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ahora dame tu regalo…o esta noche jugaras tu solo.-le amenazó, Hermione se rió a carcajadas, le encantaba verlos picarse de ese modo, era tan gracioso.

-¿Quién de los dos es más mayor?-preguntó con curiosidad viendo como el otro se levantaba y abría su baúl para sacar dos paquetes, uno rectangular del tamaño de un libro mediano y otro más grande cuadrado.

-¿No se nota? Draco es un año mayor que yo, nació el 5 de junio, yo estoy en la flor de la vida todavía. Nací el 7 de mayo del año siguiente. ¿Y tu morena?-se interesó tomando los regalos y dándole una sonrisa radiante a su amigo.

-Te decepcionara saber que sigues siendo el jovencito…yo también tengo un año más que tu, 19 de septiembre.- Le contó sonriendo al ver como ahora se sentaba al lado de Draco.

-¿Decepcionarme? Para nada, ¿Te he dicho ya que me encantan las mujeres maduras?-contesto subiendo y bajando las cejas mientras rompía el envoltorio más pequeño.

-Amor…tu siempre tan atento, te acordaste de mis bombones.-exclamo tendiéndole a Hermione la caja para que cogiese uno.

-Están riquísimos.-reconoció al morderlo.

-Son belgas, sus favoritos. Lo mejor para mi niña consentida.-dijo Draco abriendo el libro otra vez y lanzándole una mirada de burla.

Hermione sonrió a su vez, lamiendo el resto del chocolate que le quedaba en los dedos. Giró la cabeza al notar la ardiente mirada de Draco sobre ella, tenía un gesto hambriento en la cara, observando con ansia el movimiento de la lengua sobres sus dedos.

Lentamente bajó la mano, no lo había hecho a propósito. Los ojos de él seguían fijos en sus labios, sin pestañear, inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios, echando en falta los suyos…

-Salazar…-exclamó ensimismado sacando el regalo de la otra caja y haciéndolos salir de su mundo privado.

Era una chaqueta de piel de color marrón caramelo, corta.

-Me encanta, Draco es genial.-reconoció girándola para enseñársela a Hermione.

-Preciosa, al final va a resultar que tienes buen gusto, Malfoy.-comentó como si nada.

-No te quepa la menor duda, Granger. Mi gusto es exquisito.-añadió dándole otra mirada que hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

-Voy a enseñarle mis regalos a Theo para darle envidia.-dijo de repente contentísimo sin dejar de admirar las prendas. -Vuelvo ahora.-salió rápidamente por la puerta cerrándola a su espalda y gritando al entrar en el vagón de al lado.

-Theo…Theito…-

Nada más salir del vagón la cortina de la puerta se cayó sola ocultando la visión del interior y el pestillo se cerró.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. Estaban solos.

-Así que jugando con San Potter. ¿No?-preguntó casualmente cerrando su libro y dejándolo en el sillón de al lado.

-Sabes perfectamente que Harry no me hizo esta marca. Solo quiso echarme una mano porque los otros se dieron cuenta y estaban haciéndome preguntas.-contestó muy colorada. ¿Quedaría muy patética si le decía que se moría por besarlo? Probablemente sí. Se respondió así misma con pena.

Draco sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse al ver como se mordía el labio con aire pensativo, ya había sido malo ver lo mucho que le marcaban los vaqueros el trasero, soportar que se lamiese los labios en su presencia…ahora los labios.

-Si lo sé…pero quiero oírtelo decir. Quiero oírte decir el nombre del hombre que te dejó esa marca.-comentó con voz ronca removiéndose en el asiento para acomodar su creciente erección.

Una sensual y tentadora sonrisa se dibujó en el hermoso rostro de ella.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó juguetona cambiando de humor al percibir el estado de ánimo de él.

-Porque quiero recordarte quien fue.-respondió entrando en su juego con gusto. Apenas hacía unos días que se habían visto por última vez y ya tenía necesidad de ella. De volver a probar su inolvidable sabor.

-Sé muy bien quien fue, no lo olvido. Draco Alexander Lucius Malfoy Black.-el calor restalló como un látigo en su cuerpo, al ver como los ojos de él se volvían más claros lanzándole una mirada de deseo.

Por cosas como esa era por las que no compartía la opinión de las chicas. A ella le gusta. Le gustaba la necesidad que Draco tenía…la necesidad de dejarle su marca para que no olvidase a quien pertenecía…era un gesto tan posesivo…tan primitivo…tan sexy…sin querer se pasó la lengua por los labios con necesidad…quería un beso…se sentía tentada a pedírselo…

Pero no hizo falta…él la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de su cuerpo hacía sí para sentarla en su regazo y besarla a conciencia. Gimió con necesidad al sentir su lengua lamiéndole los labios con gula, abrió la boca presa de la necesidad… necesidad compartida al parecer, ya que él fue al encuentro de su legua…jugando…tocándola…chupándola. Metió las manos entre su pelo rápidamente, acariciándole la nuca con una mano y girando la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su boca.

El jadeo dentro del beso al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos iba hacía tu culo para sobárselo con ganas y desespero. Desde que la había visto embutida en esos tentadores vaqueros había querido hacer eso.

Hermione contuvo al aliento cuando él la acarició porque al moverla un poco en su regazo, pudo sentir su erección clavándose en su trasero.

-Para…para…para.-gimió él separando sus bocas y apoyando la frente en su hombro. -Blaise es especialista en estas cosas…si seguimos…se dará cuenta.-murmuró al ver el pequeño puchero que hacía ella.

Asintió dándole la razón aunque también ligeramente molesta…le gusta más cuando él perdía el control.

-Tenemos que esperar a llegar al castillo. Aquí es muy arriesgado.-le comentó dándole un corto beso en los labios y devolviéndola a su sitio con cierta reticencia.

Sonrió al escucharlo…estaba claro que él no pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban antes. Quería seguir…el sonido de una pequeña campanilla interrumpió su réplica. La reconoció al instante… era la alarma de Draco para cuando se acercaba alguien. Se enderezó en el asiento asegurándose de que su ropa estaba en el lugar.

Realmente me gustaría saber cómo haces magia sin varita.-comentó mirándole.

Él le lanzó una intensa mirada y una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. -Mañana.-contestó recordándole la última noche en el hotel haciéndola ruborizarse.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-murmuró Blaise en ese momento abriendo la puerta. -Estaba tan emocionado con mis regalos que me olvide que te dejaba sola con este cafre.-se disculpo señalando a Draco con el dedo.

Sonrió para tranquilizarlo. -No te preocupes. Todo bien.-

-¿Ningún insulto?-preguntó mirándola para ver si decía la verdad.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo. -Gracias por eso Draco.-le agradeció su amigo sentándose a su lado.

-Ha sido un placer.-contestó mirándola de soslayo arrancándole una sonrisa.

()

Tres días después… en la biblioteca…

-Tenemos que hablar.-le pidió Harry en voz baja al oído, apareciendo detrás de ella.

Levantó la cabeza ligeramente sobresaltada del pergamino y miró alrededor. Solo había un par de estudiantes consultando libros.

Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y recogió sus cosas rápidamente.

Harry la tomó de la mano mientras la guiaba por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y subían hasta la séptima planta. Iban a la sala de los menesteres.

Harry la soltó para pasar tres veces por delante de la puerta. Como siempre, la puerta se materializó al instante.

-Vamos.-la urgió abriéndola.

Esta vez la sala se había transformado en un amplio salón con un sofá, estanterías y una amplia alfombra.

-¿Que pensaste para que apareciese la habitación?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Que necesitaba un sitio para hablar donde nadie pudiese encontrarme, localizarme o escucharme.-respondió dejando su mochila en el suelo mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

-¿Qué tienes que contarme?-decidió ir directa al asunto ya que había mucho que discutir.

Harry sonrió apreciando el gesto. -Como te dije por teléfono, estas vacaciones, he estado pensando mucho. En el último mes los ataques indiscriminados de los dementores han sembrado el pánico entre la población, cada vez mueren o desaparecen más personas…¿Te has dado cuenta de cuantos estudiantes han dejado la escuela?-le preguntó sentándose de lado para poder mirarla mejor.

-Sí, claro, la gente pierde, familia, amigos…les cunde el pánico y quieren a sus hijos en casa.-

-Mientras estuve en la Madriguera escuche varias conversaciones…El reclutamiento de magos para la orden no está yendo bien y cada vez tienen más vigilados a los magos y brujas que creen que podían pertenecer a ella.-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Lo había imaginado.

-Además escuche que en varias secciones del ministerio se estaban haciendo borradores para aprobar leyes en contra de los mestizos y los impuros. Y después de lo del año pasado, sabemos a ciencia cierta de que tienen gente dentro.-

Volvió a asentir, no le extrañaba. -Están tomando el ministerio.-

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Lo cual me lleva a preguntarme…¿Qué voy a hacer después ? No tengo muchas opciones, o dejo que Dumbeldore decida…o me arriesgo a que el ministerio pueda llegar a mí. Eso sin contar que tengo que encontrar los horrocruxes.-dijo mostrándole el problema.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres desvincularte de Dumbeldore? Te das cuenta de que eso significaría también dar la espalda a la Orden del Fénix.-ella también creía que era lo mejor pero quería que su amigo lo tuviese claro.

-Si, por supuesto. Pero intentare que sea lo menos obvio posible para que no se dé cuenta.-

-Si no vas con los Weasley se darán cuenta de que pasa algo.-opinó.

-Lo sé…pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa. He decidido que no voy a volver a Hogwarts.-informó mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada muy seria. -Sé lo que vas a decir así que ni lo intentes, iremos juntos a buscar Horrocrux. La señora Weasley va a ponerse histérica. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Ron?-no habían opinado aún sobre cómo enfocar todo eso de la guerra. Pero a su manera de pensar, Ron no estaba preparado para semejante misión, en el fondo era un buen chico, pero era una persona poco centrada más desde que había empezado a salir con Lavender.

-Solo tu yo, Mione. Ron tiene una relación, una familia, es sangre limpia, nadie va a ir a por él. En cuanto a ti…podrías coger a tus padres e irte. Esta no es tu guerra.-le dijo mirándola seriamente.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, somos hermanos, somos familia…pero esto va más allá de nosotros…lo hago por todos los que son como yo…por todos los nacidos de muggles…para que nadie más tenga que sentirse inferior por no ser igual…lo hago para construir un mundo mejor.-lo dijo con vehemencia porque no era la más que la pura verdad.

Harry pareció meditarlo un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-En ese caso te contare lo primero que he pensado. Necesitaremos un lugar donde hablar, un lugar seguro donde investigar sobre los Horrocrux.-empezó decidido.

-Podemos usar la sala de los Menesteres.-dijo ella haciendo un gesto para abarcar toda la estancia.

-Podríamos pero no es del todo seguro porque después del ED hay mucha gente que conoce su existencia…así que he pensado algo que quizá te parezca una locura…Podríamos usar la Cámara de los Secretos.-anunció mirándola fijamente.

Hermione abrió la boca para objetar pero la cerro casi de inmediato. Era un lugar enorme en el que nadie excepto Harry podía entrar además de que contaba con medidas de seguridad propias. La daba escalofríos la idea por lo que implicaba e inevitablemente habría que hacer modificaciones pero…era una excelente idea.

-Es una idea buenísima.-aceptó.

Harry sonrió.- Creo que sí, hay mucho espacio y no consta en el mapa del merodeador y tiene seguridad propia. Creo que establecernos es una buena idea. ¿Qué te parece si mañana bajamos y echamos un vistazo? Habrá que arreglarlo y retirar los restos del basilisco pero…-

-Harry.-exclamó recordando algo que había leído.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

-Hace unos días, leyendo un libro sobre magia negra donde se nombraban a los Horrocrux leí que solo objetos que pudiesen alimentarse de la energía del Horrocrux podía romperlos. Entonces me dí cuenta…sabemos cómo eliminarlos…tu ya acabaste con uno…usaste el colmillo del basilisco de la cámara.-le recordó eufórica.

Harry abrió los ojos al escucharla. -Es verdad…-murmuró asombrado.

-Además la piel y los huesos de Basilisco son prácticamente inexistentes, hay pociones muy potentes que podríamos hacer si tuviésemos acceso a esos materiales. Además era el sitio privado de Salazar…quizás allí averigüemos más cosas al fin y al cabo, Voldemort también lo usó.-

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa al escuchar que decía su nombre. Le gustaba que no lo mitificara.

-No sabía que los basiliscos servía para esas cosas pero esto solo confirma lo que yo pensaba. Es un buen lugar para establecer nuestro cuartel general.-opinó. -Mañana veremos cómo está todo y si podemos usarlo.-acabó levantándose.

Hermione le imitó. -Si vamos a usarla habrá que buscarle un nuevo nombre…porque Cámara de los Secretos da como…repelús.-le dijo haciéndolo reír.

Hasta aquí por hoy mis amores…como veis Harry empieza a mover ficha…y Hermione con él…¿Que encontrarán dentro de la cámara? Se admiten apuestas.

Besos.


	38. LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS

Hola mis amores…os traigo un nuevo capítulo con varias cositas…espero que os guste tanto como a mí y contarme que os parece.

Para ver la ropa de Hermione y saber cómo van las actualizaciones, podéis suscribiros a mi twitter. **AlexiaRinaldi.**

Dedico el capitulo a todas las niñas que estan pendientes de mi Twitter. Sois las mejores. Espero que os guste.

**Alexía**

()

_**Capitulo 37 La cámara de los secretos **_

Hermione no recordaba estar tan cansada en toda su vida, por eso agradeció a los dioses haber acabado su duro trabajo. Por fin, llegaba el fin de semana y esta vez sí, podía tomárselo libre. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había hablado en la sala de los menesteres con Harry.

Fieles a los planes que habían hecho, bajaron al día siguiente para ver el estado de la cámara e investigar en profundidad el lugar para comprobar si podía serviles como cuartel general.

Lo cierto es que no podían haberse quedado más sorprendidos con los descubrimientos.

Tal y como esperaban, todo estaba como la última vez que Harry había estado allí, ya que era imposible entrar sin hablar parsel. Bajaron más y más a través del oscuro túnel, Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta de que la cámara de los Secretos estaba situada bajo el centro del lago, los restos del enorme basilisco seguían en la cámara principal, piel y huesos.

Hermione se sintió pequeña al entrar en la monumental sala, grandes estatuas de piedra con forma de serpiente saliendo de los dos estanques de agua que dividían a cada lado la sala, al final de la pasarela del medio, un enorme busto de mármol de Salazar Slytherin que ocupaba casi toda la pared.

Mientras examinaba la sala, descubrió el símbolo rúnico que marcaba las entradas. No tardaron en descubrir, que detrás de la pared donde se erguía el rostro, había un pasadizo.

Se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que contenía, un salón muy grande y un baño con todo tipo de lujos, así como seis habitaciones con baño privado y una gran biblioteca con laboratorio de pociones.

Pero lo más sorprendente, estaba tras una puerta doble al final del pasillo.

Una gran habitación que en otro tiempo tuvo que ser el despacho del fundador.

Un enorme y regio escritorio, presidía la estancia, llena de curiosos objetos y libros por todas las estanterías. Detrás de la mesa, la mayor de las sorpresas…un retrato de cuerpo entero del Slytherin sentado en una especie de trono con la cabeza de una serpiente en la parte de arriba y vistiendo una túnica verde esmeralda y una grueso anillo de plata con una S.

Como cualquier cuadro mágico, supusieron que también podía hablar, aunque de momento, parecía reacio a hacerlo. Los miraba fijamente cada vez que estaban en la habitación, se movía…pero no decía nada. Solo vigilaba.

Fue un verdadero hallazgo, ya que según todas las fuentes históricas no había cuadros de ninguno los fundadores.

Sin embargo, ese no sería el único secreto que tenía aquella habitación. Limpiando la chimenea, Hermione vio que en la pared del fondo de ella había gravado el mismo símbolo de la entrada.

Encontrar esa puerta fue un golpe de suerte. Había tres grandes pasadizos, unos a la derecha, uno de frente y otro a la izquierda.

El de la izquierda, era el más largo, se tardaba cerca de una hora en recorrerlo y llevaba a la parte más alejada del pueblo de Hosmeade. A una zona, agreste y desierta en lo alto de la montaña en la que podían aparecerse.

El del centro, era el más corto, apenas quince minutos, y daba al medio de las enormes rocas que tenía el lago de Hogwarts en la parte más alejada a la que no se podía acceder andando y que limitaba con el bosque prohibido.

El de la derecha, se recorría en treinta minutos, llevaba al límite de los terrenos del castillo, justo donde terminaba el bosque prohibido y empezaba el bosque en sí. Nunca había estado en la zona, ya que para poder llegar tendrían que haber atravesado todo el bosque.

Todas las entradas era completamente invisibles a la vista. Solo se podía entrar, si se sabía el lugar exacto de la puerta y se le ordenaba en parsel, abrirse.

Todas las habitaciones tenían suelo de madera oscura, con paredes de piedra.

Estaban decoradas de un modo ostentoso, ricamente adornadas y se les había aplicado un hechizo de congelamiento temporal para que nada se estropease con el paso del tiempo. Dedujeron que Voldemort, no había descubierto las estancias, ya que parecían estar tal y como su fundador las había dejado, o eso quisieron pensar, al comprobar que todo parecía de época medieval.

Los dormitorios estaban equipados con enormes y confortables camas altas, armarios amplios, cómodas grandes, suaves alfombras, preciosos candelabros y lámparas y cuadros delicadamente pintados.

Por supuesto, los colores predominantes eran el verde y el plateado, pero a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió cambiarlo, estaba claro que aquel lugar había sido la zona privaba de Salazar, era un lugar único, histórico, no tenían derecho a modificarlo.

La biblioteca del Slytherin resultó ser mejor que la que el colegio tenía, estaba dividida en una planta y un altillo al que se accedía por una escalera de caracol, cientos de lecturas esperaban pacientemente que alguien quisiese leerlos, había libros y manuscritos que eran difíciles o imposibles de localizar, así como un laboratorio, que contenía ingredientes que ya se daban por extintos y libros de pociones de las que jamás habían oído hablar.

Hermione había chillado de emoción, al comprobar que había pociones hechas por el fundador, debidamente embasadas y protegidas, con un sencillo hechizo comprobó que estaban en perfecto estado.

Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban… estaban en las habitaciones privadas…en el refugio de uno de los hombres más brillantes de la historia de la magia. No había sido buena persona, pero sus poderes y sabiduría eran indiscutibles.

Fue uno de los mejores pocionistas, un Oclumántico y Legeremántico único, un mago con una capacidad mágica sin igual, un mago cuya astucia era legendaria, cuya inteligencia solo podía compararse a la de Rowena Ravenclaw…cuando se lo dijo a Harry, creyó que iba a reírse y negarlo, pero todo lo contrario…el asintió con la cabeza muy serio, diciéndole que quizá aquello era el golpe de suerte que necesitaban.

Día tras día, semana tras semana se dedicaron a acondicionar el lugar.

Repararon los dos pasillos que se habían derrumbado en la entrada, limpiaron todo a base de hechizos dejándolo inmaculado, como nuevo. Transfiguraron ramas para convertirlas en antorchas y así tener la posibilidad de alumbrar los pasadizos cuando fuera de noche. Por precaución, habilitaron todas las habitaciones…nunca estaba de más ser precavido. Cada uno se adjudicó una habitación, Harry la siguiente a la derecha del despacho y ella la siguiente después de la biblioteca.

Hermione era consciente de lo extraordinario que era cada uno de los objetos que allí había, así que dedicó cada momento libre a copiar, mediante varios hechizos Geminios los libros y manuscritos que contenía tanto la biblioteca como el despacho. Eran piezas únicas de un valor incalculable.

Uso el mismo hechizo para copiar las pociones y así ver que contenían los viales, ya que ninguna le sonaba de nada. Los ingredientes del laboratorio recibieron el mismo trato.

El hombre había sido muy organizado en vida ya que todos sus libros estaban ordenados por temáticas y sus pócimas y componentes por peligrosidad y dificultad de encontrarse.

En su biblioteca, había libros de todas la temáticas y como él hombre no tenía reparos, una vasta colección de libros sobre artes oscuras, apenas echando un vistazo encontró cuatro libros que trataban el tema de los horrocrux. Sin duda, otro golpe de suerte. Harry empezó a bromear diciendo que se acababa de convertir al Salazarismo, su nueva religión. Hermione estaba por apuntarse, realmente el fundador de las serpientes solo les estaba dando alegrías.

Cada clase o momento libre lo dedicaron a su nuevo labor, después de las comidas, después de las clases, antes de dormir…en fin tres semanas duras, en las que apenas habían dormido, en las que habían tenido que tomar pociones fortificantes y en las que no hicieron caso de nada ni nadie, que no fuese ellos mismos y su empresa.

El jueves a las cuatro de la madrugada, los dos últimos Geminios acabaron su labor de copistas, ya estaba hecho, por fin… todos aquellos increíbles libros tenían un doble. Ahora solo quedaba buscar un lugar seguro y alejado donde guardarlos.

Luego de las clases del viernes, en las que rezó para que pasaran rápido, volvió a su habitación a dormir una siesta ya que había acabado las clases a las doce del medio día. Lo necesitaba, estaba realmente cansada.

Cuando se despertó eran las tres de la tarde, se sentía mucho mejor. Tras una rápida ducha, se vistió sin uniforme, se moría por estar cómoda, esas semanas de trabajo la habían dejado tensa.

Una camiseta básica con escote redondo sin adornos de manga corta blanca, ligeramente apretadita al cuerpo, con un legging negro, chaqueta larga de punto con escote de pico hasta por la parte alta de los muslos en color crudo y unas bailarinas blancas . Fiel a su idea de estar lo más cómoda posible, se dejó el pelo suelto por la espalda, y se perfumó para salir por la puerta.

Bajó a la sala común dispuesta a despedirse de Harry, después de tres semanas sin hablar prácticamente con nadie más que con él, estaba deseando ir a buscar a Blaise para pasar un buen rato.

-¿Sabes donde esta Harry ?-interrogo al hermano de Collin.

-Todos los mayores están en el comedor, hablando del partido de Quidditch de mañana.-le dijo el chico sonrojado.

Después de agradecerle la ayuda bajó al encuentro de su amigo, contra la costumbre las mesas de las casas todavía tenían estudiantes de los últimos años, que exaltados y de buen humor discutían a voces de mesa a mesa sobre quien ganaría mañana.

Algunos profesores también se habían quedado en su mesa, la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, el profesor Slughorn y el director.

Sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que discutían, ya que el tema no le interesaba, localizó a su mejor amigo, al final de la mesa y fue directa hacía él, pasando delante de unos Ro Ro y La La que cada día parecían más apasionados.

Pasó los brazos por su cuello desde atrás dándole un medio abrazo pero sin pegarse a su cuerpo. Harry sonrió levantando la cabeza.

-Ey…creía que ibas a dormir toda la tarde.-comentó el chico.

Ella sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándose a su lado por la parte de fuera del banco, de espaldas a la mesa.

-No quería pasarme, si no por la noche no voy a dormir y seguiré en las mismas. Aunque seguro que mañana me levantare muy tarde.-le advirtió.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos merecemos un poco de sueño de más. En un rato voy a ir a casa de Hagrid con Ron, sin Lavander. ¿Vienes?-ofreció.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza. -Nop, quiero ir a buscar a Blaise, hacía días que no le doy ni los buenos días.-

Harry asintió. -No tendrás que buscar mucho, está ahí con Malfoy.- Dijo señalando en frente con la cabeza.

Ella miró hacía donde él le indicaba, para encontrarse con Blaise hablando con Malfoy en voz baja un poco alejados de sus compañeros.

Todo su cuerpo, hasta ahora agarrotado por la tensión despertó con violencia al ver a Draco, durante esas semanas no había pasado una sola clase que no compartieran, en la que no hubiese sentido la mirada del rubio clavada en su nuca. El tren había sido la última vez que se habían visto a solas, y a pesar de que sabía que el rubio la había buscado, ella no había tenido tiempo.

Estuvo tentada a buscarlo cuando supo que había cambiado su guardia a Ernie, sabía que lo había hecho para poder coincidir, sin saber que ella había cambiado su guardia con la prefecta de Ravenclaw para poder bajar a la cámara. Pero para cuando se entero de lo que él había hecho, la guardia ya iba por la mitad y hubiese resultado sospechoso.

Sabía que estaba enfadado, pero pensaba darle una explicación en cuanto pudiera, no quería que pensase que le estaba rehuyendo, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, una de las razones porque las que estaba deseando acabar, era la posibilidad de pasar un rato con él.

Blaise levantó la cabeza al notar que alguien lo observaba, sonrió sinceramente y le guiño un ojo al ver que era ella.

Hermione sonrió a su vez saludándolo con la mano. Él volvió a sonreír señalando con la mano el lugar vacio que había a su lado. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa negando con la cabeza. No pensaba acercarse a la mesa de las serpientes. Draco también levantó la cabeza al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención, aunque ella no se dio cuenta.

"Cobarde" vocalizo él picándola.

Sabía que era una provocación infantil y que no debía caer, pero también sabía que su amigo no dejaría que ningún compañero le molestase, además se la debía después de ignorarlo durante casi un mes.

-Vengo ahora.-informó a Harry sin darle tiempo a decir nada, levantándose de la mesa y yendo con resolución a la de Slytherin.

Blaise sonreía con una mezcla de aprobación y malicia viéndola acercarse, casi como si esperara que se echase atrás en último momento y Draco le lanzaba una mirada intensa como estudiándola. Los Slytherin, la vigilaban como perros de presa, seguros de que no haría algo tan tonto como ir a su mesa y preparados para increparla en caso de hacerlo.

Confiando en Blaise sabría manejar la situación, llegó a su altura y se sentó a su lado por fuera del banco, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Él se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos sin decir nada, ella hizo lo mismo…y de repente los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Blaise la abrazo con fuerza muerto de risa.

-Eso sí es valentía.-murmuró en su oído.

-¿Qué te pensabas? Soy una Gryffindor.-contestó en voz baja con una prepotencia digna del mismísimo Draco Malfoy, que la estaba mirando con gesto indiferente, como si no estuviese, aunque sabía que eso era una fachada, con lo observador que era probablemente no se estaba perdiendo nada.

Blaise volvió a reírse, ignorando a las miradas de estupefacción que les estaban dirigiendo los estudiantes y los profesores que no daban crédito de la escena. Por supuesto, sus compañeros ya habían opinado de su relación, a todo el mundo le parecía mal y por tanto intentaban no dejarse ver mucho en público para no perjudicar al otro, o al menos eso era lo que Hermione pensaba, ya que a ella le daba igual lo que pensasen de ella, nadie iba a decirle con quien podía o no relacionarse.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés tan guapa sin ningún adorno? Desnuda tienes que ser una verdadera preciosidad.-la picó poniendo voz sexy.

Hermione enrojeció mirando a Draco por encima del hombro de su amigo, que le devolvió la mirada, ambos sabían que él era el único hombre que la había visto sin nada de ropa.

-¿Te vienes conmigo?-le preguntó separándose por fin ajeno a sus pensamientos.

Ella sonrió de muy buen humor. -¿A dónde?-inquirió con curiosidad.

-Voy a ver el entrenamiento de Quidditch de mi casa.-comentó mientras le agarraba la punta de un mechón de pelo con aire distraído.

-¿No te da miedo que le cuente a los míos vuestras estrategias de juego?-preguntó con curiosidad casi infantil.

Blaise se rió al verle la cara.

-Amor, como dijiste antes, eres una Gryffindor, demasiado Gryffindor como para hacer trampas. Además odias el Quidditch, no le prestas atención, no sabes nada del deporte…no creo que te enterases de nada. No eres una amenaza.-remató con los ojos brillando con burla.

-Oye…-protestó dando un golpe en el brazo.-Si quisiera podría enterarme de todo. Podría ser una espía, para ayudar a Ravenclaw a ganaros sin problemas.-

Esta vez ambos le dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad al escucharle, llevándole la contraria, sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que acaba de decir.

-Podría.-protestó haciendo un pequeño puchero con los labios sin darse cuenta.

Blaise estalló en carcajadas. -Mataría por una foto tuya con esta cara. Pareces una niña pequeña a punto de una pataleta.- confesó sin una pizca de malicia en la voz.

Hermione se sonrojó avergonzada mientras bajaba la cabeza. -Yo no parezco una niña pequeña.-haciendo un poco más profundo su puchero sin pretenderlo.

Blaise se rió todavía más y los ojos de Malfoy brillaron con diversión al verla.

-Te adoro, te lo juro.-admitió volviendo a abrazarla y dándole un suave beso en la sien.- Me dan ganas de secuestrarte y encerrarte en lugar donde pueda tenerte solo para mí.-

Ella se rió devolviéndole el abrazo. -No sé si quiero ir al entrenamiento ahora que conozco tus oscuras intenciones.-

- No tiene idea de qué tipo de oscuras intenciones tengo contigo.-aseguró guiñándole el ojo. -Pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupa…y asumiendo que podrías, si quisieras, enterarte de todas nuestras jugadas…-dijo con retintín rodando los ojos.-¿Qué te parece si te digo que confió en que no le cuentes nada a tu capitán?-ofreció sin romper el abrazo pero separado para poder mirarla a la cara.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa radiante.

-Mucho mejor.-

-Bien entonces, solo queda esperar a que nuestro capitán se decida a moverse.-le dijo señalando con la cabeza a Draco, separándose de ella.

-Tu capitán.-puntualizo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vamos…donde está tu espíritu de la lealtad…si te invito a mi grada…a ver a mi equipo…lo mínimo es que adoptes a Draco como tu capitán.-indicó moviendo un dedo delante de su cara como si se lo estuviese explicando a una niña pequeña.

-Bueno…supongo que podría hacerlo…-hizo como si lo estuviese considerando. -Mientras dure el entrenamiento.-puntualizó.

-Y el partido de mañana. Vendrás a verle conmigo, ¿No?-le pidió relajado.

-¿A las gradas de Slytherin? ¿Qué lleva tu café…poción alucinógena?-preguntó mirándolo con incredulidad.

Blaise se rió con suavidad.

-Whisky pero no se lo digas a nadie. No tenemos porque ir a las gradas de Slytherin nos pondremos en una de las neutrales.-ofreció sin dejar de sonreír. -¿Qué me dices leona…aceptas ser una de los nuestros por unas horas…aceptas a Draco como capitán en vez de a tu niño dorado?-

Hermione se rió asintiendo. -Si…acepto.-le dijo con solemnidad, dándole un breve vistazo a Draco que la estaba mirando con intensidad…y un deje de satisfacción que supo reconocer.

Blaise dio varias palmadas contento, se giró hacía Draco y le quitó la bufanda con los colores y el sello de Slytherin que llevaba, para ponérselo a ella alrededor del cuello.

-Listo. Preciosa…que gran estudiante se ha perdido mi casa.-afirmó con teatralidad.

-¿Una bufanda y ya soy una Slytherin?-preguntó sin dar crédito. -Que fáciles sois.-se burló.

-Solo para ti.-dijo guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso sensualmente.

-Es la hora.-anunció Draco interrumpiendo la escenita de su amigo.

Blaise se levantó y le ofreció un brazo. Hermione se rió aceptándolo.

-Eres más tonto.-se burlo echando a andar detrás de Draco. -Espera.-detuvo a Blaise al pasar delante de Harry que la miraba sonriendo.

-Te veo luego.-le dijo muy tranquila, no iba a dar más detalles ya que todos estaban pendientes de cada palabra.

-Pásatelo bien.-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza sin darle importancia. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que las intenciones del Slytherin con su amiga no eran malas, la mirada que echó a los de su casa cuando la abrazaba, como amenazándoles y la mirada que le lanzó a Parkinson cuando fue hacía ellos con claras intenciones de montar una escena se lo indicaban.

Se quedó sorprendido de ver como Malfoy se dejaba quitar la bufanda sin protestar, pero suponía que eso ya se lo reclamaría a su amigo en privado.

No estaba nervioso, ni preocupado. Ella sabía perfectamente defenderse sola.

()

El entrenamiento de Slytherin resultó ser de lo más entretenido.

Si bien los jugadores no le dedicaron miradas muy amistosas, nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra, sin inmutarse para nada, Blaise la había llevado a las gradas de su casa, sentándola en la primera fila. La tarde pasó rápidamente, pero incluso cuando el sol se ocultó las serpientes siguieron entrenando.

Lo cierto es que se quedó sorprendida de la intensidad de los mismos, Draco era un líder nato, duro, implacable e inflexible. Los gobernaba con mano dura pero sin necesidad de dar ni un solo grito, al mínimo gesto de su capitán todos se movían. En muchas más ocasiones de las que pudo contar, se quedó absorta mirando a Draco, estaba tan sexy subido a la escoba, tan masculino gritando ordenes, se le veía tan seguro…tuvo mucho cuidado en mantener parte de su atención en la incesante charla de su amigo…pero la verdad…es que lo único en lo que podía pensar, mientras un gran grupo de chicas animaba y jaleaba a Draco, es que en todo aquel cuerpo…todo aquel hombre…era suyo…bueno en parte…se apresuró a corregirse.

Se marchó bastante molesta con Blaise, en cuanto acabó el entrenamiento, cuando vio el grupito se echaba sobre él para tocarlo y besarlo medio histéricas.

Por suerte, Zabini era una maravillosa compañía, y requería mucha atención así que su malestar pasó pronto a un segundo plano.

Después de la cena, en la que Harry solo pregunto si se lo había pasado bien, para luego pasar a contarle de su visita a Hagrid, decidió dar un paseo. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, todo lo que habían descubierto en la cámara, la guerra inminente, su preocupación por cómo iba a mantener a sus padres a salvo, por el lugar donde podían estar escondidos los Horrocrux…

-Te fuiste muy pronto del entrenamiento.-oyó a su espalda.

Hermione siguió caminando, ignorándolo completamente. Seguía molesta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Cinco. Solo las niñas de cinco años tienen rabietas y dejan de hablar.-continuó él siguiéndola al ver que no le hablaba.

Se dio la vuelta para lanzarle una mala mirada, para volver a girarse y seguir caminando cuesta abajo, hacía el lago.

-Te recuerdo que yo soy el que está enfadado.-le reprochó molesto por su actitud.

-Pues deja de seguirme y podrás seguir enfadado.-apostilló acelerando el paso pero sin correr.

Por instante creyó que había ganado, que realmente se había ido.

Pero de repente, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura obligándola a pegarse a su pecho.

-Te cogí.-le dijo en voz baja haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese de arriba abajo. Había extrañado tanto estar así con él.

-Déjame.-protestó intentado soltarse aunque sin demasiadas ganas. Sabía que no era para tanto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó apretándola un poco más.

-¿Te cansaste ya de tus fans y no sabes qué hacer?-inquirió volviendo a forcejear.

El guardó silencio unos segundos antes de pegarla del todo a él y hacerla volver a andar.

-Así que tu puedes escaparte por todo el castillo, ignorándome descaradamente y yo no puedo dejar que mis fans me adulen. Curioso.-replicó con sorna.

-No me escapaba.-puntualizó, cruzando los brazos por encima de su agarre.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué pasó entonces con tu misterioso cambio de guardia?-interrogó con molestia en la voz.

-Lo cambie antes de saber que tu habías cambiado el turno, cuando me entere estabais a mitad de la guardia.-contestó de mal humor.

-¿Y lo de ignorarme durante tres semanas?-preguntó después de inspirar distraídamente el maravilloso aroma de su pelo.

-No te ignoraba, soy perfectamente consciente de cada una de tus miradas…tenía cosas que hacer, cosas importantes…no podía distraerme con nada.-explicó intentando seguir enfadada, pero se le hacía un poco complicado si él la estaba agarrando con delicadeza y podía sentir su cálido cuerpo pegado a su espalda. Solo su toque la hacía sentirse mucho más relajada.

-Que honor. Soy capaz de distraer a la prefecta perfecta.-se burló con malicia.

Hermione le dio un codazo como respuesta.

-Así que cosas importantes…¿Puedo preguntar?-sabía la respuesta antes de que ella le contestase.

-No.-suspiró descruzando los brazos y agarrándose a los suyos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, no quería estar enfadada con él, realmente deseaba estar con él.

Draco se mantuvo callado mientras rodeaban el lago, asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor.

-¿Qué tal tus semanas?-preguntó cohibida sin saber que decir.

El se rió con suavidad al escuchar tan tímida cuestión…como si no se conocieran de nada…una pregunta fría e impersonal…que pese a resultarle hilarante…también le molestaba levemente…demasiado vulgar para el tipo de relación que tenían.

-Frustrado.-contestó apretándola más contra su cuerpo al notar que se estremecía por la ligera brisa que soplaba.

-Si…¿Y eso porque? -lo picó más relajada.

-Mi juguete favorito me dejó abandonado…creo que solo viene a jugar cuando le conviene.-afirmó lanzándole una indirecta para que interpretase su malestar.

Funcionó, ya que se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y le echó los brazos al cuello para poder mirarle a la cara, mientras volvía a andar dejando que él lo guiase.

-No soy tu juguete.- Protestó.- Y eso no es verdad…me hubiese gustado…-enrojeció mientras pensaba como decir lo que quería pero sin descubrirse demasiado. -…Tener más tiempo libre.-acabó.

Draco pasó las manos por su cintura para apretarla contra sí.

-¿Y vas a tener más tiempo ahora?-inquirió. Tenía verdadera curiosidad por saber en que estaba metida, durante aquellas tres semanas la había buscado por todas partes y salvo en las clases, las comidas y las reuniones de prefectos había sido imposible localizarla.

Suponía que estaba con Potter ya que él también estaba desaparecido e incluso en público se mantenían hablando de manera privada todo el tiempo.

La sangre le ardía en las venas ante la posibilidad de que Potter se estuviese apropiando de lo que era suyo, pero se calmó en cuanto ella se dejó abrazar. No era como las demás…ella no consentiría que otro la tocase si estuviese con alguien…

-Me gustaría decir que sí…aunque no lo sé seguro.-suspiró con cierto pesar. -Pero ahora estoy aquí.-afirmó escondiendo la cara en su cuello buscando su calor. El agarró los bordes de su capa y la metió dentro, era lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos se cubriesen holgadamente.

Draco miró hacía el conjunto de piedras enormes que tenía delante, habían llegado a la zona más alejada del lago. La guió hacia una pequeña formación con forma de U para estar resguardados del aire nocturno y siguió caminando hasta que el cuerpo de ella chocó con la pared de piedra.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa al sentir la solidez de la piedra a su espalda, echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor reconociendo la zona, una de las entradas de la cámara estaba en lo alto de esa formación rocosa.

Buscó su mirada…esos preciosos ojos de color gris que la atravesaban en un solo segundo…esa increíble mirada que le robaba el aliento…ese enorme cuerpo que la dominaba…haciéndola sentirse delicada y femenina…

Un gemido estrangulado salió de su garganta, al notar como apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Draco reaccionó asaltando su boca con deseo, lamiendo sus labios con hambre, persuadiéndola para abrirlos, recorriendo su boca con desesperación cuando lo hizo, chupando su lengua con ansia y presionándose contra ella como si quisiese fundirse en su cuerpo.

Hermione metió las manos entre su pelo, gimió dentro del beso y correspondió con necesidad…Dioses…cuanto lo había echado de menos…dejó que sus manos resbalasen por su nuca…por su cuello…por su pecho…metiendo las manos bajo el jersey…tirando de la camisa para llegar a su piel…

Draco jadeó al sentir sus dedos acariciando tímidamente su abdomen con las yemas...deslizándose lentamente por los costados hacía la parte baja de su espalda, donde apoyó las manos bien abiertas para abarcar más piel y poder presionarse contra él. Abandonó sus labios bajando hacía su cuello para lamer y chupar su parte favorita…para dejar su marca en su piel…

Hermione sonrió contra su hombro al notar lo que estaba haciendo…algún día tendrían que hablar de esa fijación suya por dejarle marca.

Se besaron lo que parecieron horas…o quizá durante un día de intenso sol, sin embargo la decepción la invadió cuando él le dijo que debían irse.

Se rió con esa risa sincera que a ella le gustaba, cuando se acurrucó en su cuello, negándose a moverse.

-Tenemos que irnos…mañana tengo partido y no puedo aparecer sin dormir…por muy placentera que me parezca la idea.-explicó deslizando la mano por su cadera para darle al vuelta, pegándola a su pecho y emprendiendo el camino de regreso al castillo, abrazados.

Hermione hizo un profundo puchero, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y girando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la frente en el hueco entre su mandíbula y su cuello.

-No me pongas esa cara…o te arrastrare hasta Slytherin, te encerrare en mi habitación hasta que acabe séptimo año.-la amenazó en voz baja y suave.

Hermione se rió mimosa, besando con delicadeza su cuello en un beso rápido. No se consideraba una persona cariñosa…pero con él se le hacía tan natural…tan sencillo…casi como una necesidad…

-¿Un año y medio? Te aburrirías…pero bueno…si después me dejas irme…a lo mejor me lo pienso.-rezongo.

-¿Quién dijo nada de dejarte ir? Después te llevaría a mi casa y continuaría el secuestro.-aclaró riendo.

Ella se unió a las risas. -¿Qué os pasa a los Slytherin con eso de secuestrar gente? Tenéis una fijación.-dijo al acordarse de lo que le había dicho Blaise.

-Somos inteligentes…lo mejor para nosotros solos.-explicó. -Por cierto, te queda muy bien mi bufanda.-

Hermione salió de su escondite para poder mirarlo a los ojos. -Me extraño que no le dijeses nada a Blaise, había mucha gente mirando.-

-Todos en mi casa conocen a Zabini, saben perfectamente que no se le puede decir no, eso solo lo empeora.-dijo sin darle importancia.

-Creía que a Parkinson iba a darle algo.-comentó volviendo a apoyar la cara contra su piel.

Draco volvió a reírse. -Le montó una escenita en la mesa, durante la cena, pero él la puso en su sitio. Aun así, deberías tener cuidado, ningún alumno de mi casa te hará daño, nos tienen demasiado miedo pero Pansy es lo suficientemente estúpida para intentarlo.-la advirtió.

-Lo sé…pero no te preocupes por mí.-contesto dándole otro beso y respirando profundamente para empaparse de su aroma.

-No lo hago, solo te aviso.- puntualizó.

-Gracias.-musitó antes de morder y chupar la piel de su cuello.

-Como no te estés quieta cumpliré mi palabra.-le amenazó aumentando su agarre para que notase su creciente erección.

Hermione volvió a reírse sonrojandose y separándose de él, estaban en una de las zonas laterales de las puertas de entrada, ya que habían vuelto por las sombras para evitar ser vistos.

-¿Puedes esquivar a Filch?-le preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

Asintió mientras se quitaba la bufanda y se la devolvía. Draco negó con la cabeza, póntela mañana cuando vengas al partido.

Sonrió volviendo a ponérsela, le gustaba llevar algo de él. -Más te vale ganar…-le amenazó recordando el motivo por el que habían interrumpido su encuentro.

El sonrió mirándola con malicia. -Ganaré para ti, te daré la snich y tú tendrás que darme un premio.-enumeró con confianza.

Hermione le miró sin dar crédito. -Cambio de opinión…ojalá que pierdas. Solo para que te des cuenta de lo egocéntrico que eres. Ravenclaw podría ganarte ¿Sabes? -

Draco soltó un bufido de incredulidad. -Tu piensa en mí regalo sabelotodo.-dijo antes de abrir la puerta para dejarla pasar con una mueca de superioridad en la cara.

()

La mañana del partido, convertía el comedor en un hervidero de actividad, todos estaban increíblemente nerviosos, ya que si Slytherin volvía a ganar a Ravenclaw la final se jugaría con Gryffindor.

Las chicas estaban más arregladas de lo normal, en su opinión estaban demasiado arregladas para cualquier cosa. Y los chicos especulaban sobre quien ganaría el partido y la copa. Bufandas y banderas de las dos casas salpicaban la habitación demostrando las afinidades.

Desayunó con calma, echando un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco y Blaise comían relajadamente.

Esta vez fue Zabini, el que acudió a su mesa para bajar juntos al campo, con las consiguientes miradas de incredulidad por parte de las demás casas.

-Qué guapa.-murmuró en su oído al saludarla con un abrazo.

-Gracias.-dijo sonriendo.

Se había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados azul oscuro lavados a la piedra, jersey de pico gris, botines de tres centímetros negros, la bufanda de Slytherin adornando su cuello y su pelo recogido en un floja trenza hacía un lado. Por si hacía frio se había puesto una ligera chaqueta de punto gris más claro.

No se dio cuenta hasta que se vio al espejo, pero llevaba uno de los colores de las serpientes.

-Vamos.-preguntó tendiéndole la mano, que ella aceptó en un segundo. -Quiero desearle suerte a Draco antes de que empiece el partido, es la tradición.-le explicó.

-Que bonito.-bromeo en voz baja, solo Harry que estaba sentado a su lado lo escucho, el resto de su casa estaba apelotonado al lado contrario para animar a sus compañeros. Sonrió al escucharla pero no levantó la cabeza para darles intimidad.

-¿Verdad que si? Me gusta mantener las buenas costumbres.-dijo poniendo tono soñador haciendo que Harry y ella se rieran.

-Eres terrible.-rió.

-Lo sé…tú lo sabes…y te encanta. Potter me llevo a nuestra chica.-manifestó dirigiéndose por primera vez al moreno, que levantó la cabeza con una tenue sonrisa.

Blaise era muy observador y sabía que el chico no se había perdido ni una palabra.

-Cuídala por mi.-contestó con buen ánimo, ganándose un beso en la mejilla de su agradecida amiga.

Blaise se despidió con la mano mientras la guiaba fuera.

-Gracias por eso.-le dijo sonriendo agarrándose de su brazo.

-No hay de qué. Somos adultos, si él es amable…yo también puedo serlo.-dijo quitándole importancia mientras bajaban hacía los vestuarios de las serpientes, donde todavía no había nadie más que él equipo, que estaba fuera recibiendo indicaciones de último momento.

-Empezad a prepararos.-ordenó a los chicos al verlos llegar.

-Suerte amor.-gritó Blaise echándole los brazos al cuello al llegar a su lado.

Draco negó con la cabeza dejándose abrazar.

-Gracias dulce. No sé qué haría sin ti.-se burló.

-Lo sé…-respondió con desparpajo. -Tu gana y ya te daré yo algo para premiarte.-dijo con coquetería volviendo a abrazarlo y haciendo que Hermione riese a carcajadas.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron al mirarla por encima del hombro de su amigo.

-¿Y tu Granger? ¿No vas a desearme suerte?-preguntó con malicia lanzándole una mirada de superioridad.

Blaise se soltó al momento de él acercándose a ella. -Claro que sí. ¿A que si leona? Deséale suerte a nuestro capitán.-dijo de carrerilla dándole un empujoncito en su dirección.

-Suerte Malfoy.-deseó con voz neutra pero mordiéndose los labios solo para que él lo viera.

El brillo de deseo que brillo en sus ojos la dejó ligeramente atontada.

-Ganaré.-anunció el rubio.

-Claro que lo harás Dragón.-concedió Blaise detrás de Hermione, no dándose cuenta de nada.

-Te animaremos desde arriba. Acuérdate que hoy estoy en la tribuna de al lado de los profesores.-le recordó. -Salúdame o voy a enfadarme.-advirtió lanzándole una mala mirada.

Draco se rió entre dientes.-Nunca podría olvidarme de mi mujercita.-le dijo metiéndose en el vestuario mientras Hermione se reía.

Hasta aquí por hoy, por favor, contarme que os pareció y recordar que podéis seguirme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi. Allí encontrareis fotos de la ropa de Hermione y planos de la Cámara de los secretos que describo en mi fic.


	39. UN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH Y ¿UN PREMIO?

Hola amores, lamento la tardanza, como sabéis las que me seguís por Twitter tengo hospitalizados unos familiares muy cercanos. Así que he tardado muchísimo en ponerme al día. Hasta que se pongan mejor iré más lento que de costumbre. Espero que sepáis disculparme. Para estar al tanto de cómo van los capítulos podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter donde os informo a diario. AlexiaRinaldi.

Ahora hablemos de este capítulo. Hasta ahora hemos visto a la pareja aislada, solo ellos dos. Pero inevitablemente, la realidad tenía que alcanzarles en algún momento. Llegó la hora.

Espero que os guste, contarme que tal dejándome reviews y os contestaré por Twitter.

Miles de besos.

()

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis dulces del Twitter que me animan mucho y siempre están pendientes. Miles de besos y letritas de amor.**_

_**Capitulo 38 Un partido de Quidditch y… ¿Un premio? **_

()

Hacía ya seis años que Hermione había entrado a formar parte del Mundo mágico, seis años desde que conocía sus costumbres, seis años estudiando en aquel castillo, seis años desde que conocía el deporte rey de aquel mundo…seis años intentando no morirse del sueño cada vez que había partido…

Pero hoy era un día especial, sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y una sensación de vértigo en la boca del estomago, sentada en la grada, emocionada por ver un partido de Quidditch sin duda era algo inaudito.

Los otros palcos estaban llenos de gente, todos portando los colores de los dos equipos o pancartas con los nombres, se reían, gritaban y charlaban a voces, el ambiente era alegre y movido.

En el palco de al lado, los profesores también habían tomado asiento y charlaban amigablemente entre ellos, en una actitud mucho más comedida.

En su palco había muy poca gente. En la parte de detrás, en el estrado del comentarista, estaba Zacharias Smith, un jugador de Hufflepuff, alto, delgaducho y rubio, tenía muy mal carácter y solía comentar el partido de un modo muy poco imparcial.

Neville y Luna estaban sentados en el centro junto con algunos chicos de primero. Delante de todo, solo ella y Zabini. Al parecer ir con un Slytherin podía actuar como repelente para que no se sentase nadie al lado, cosa que sinceramente agradecía.

En medio de un enorme griterío y abucheos, los dos equipos entraron al terreno de juego. Blaise se levantó para aplaudir y jalear a su casa, tirando de ella para que hiciese lo mismo. Sin dejar de reír Hermione aplaudió al equipo de las serpientes.

Miró la formación con atención, primero el guardián, los golpeadores, los cazadores y por fin…el buscador.

El estomago le dio un vuelco al verlo, a pesar de que había estado hacía unos minutos con él.

Con paso elegante y pausado caminó delante de sus jugadores para estrecharle la mano al capitán del otro equipo en presencia de la señora Hooch.

Volvió a su posición y tras intercambiar las últimas indicaciones con los suyos se elevaron en el aire para que todos tomasen posición.

Los dos buscadores se dirigieron a donde les pareció mejor ya que ellos no tenían un lugar fijo.

Draco se quedó en la mitad del campo, girando la escoba hacía su grada. Sonriendo con superioridad lanzó un beso en su dirección.

Zabini se rió a carcajadas antes de devolverle el gesto y saludarlo con la mano. La sonrisa se fijó en su cara al ver el gesto, incapaz de distinguir si era para ella o para su amigo.

-Es el mejor.-le dijo volviendo a sentarse.

Hermione le sonrió antes de preguntar. -¿Siempre hace lo que tú le dices?-

Zabini se rió a carcajadas antes de desviar la vista al juego. -En este tipo de cosas si, puedo ser muy molesto si quiero, sabe a lo que atenerse si no me hace caso.-

-Me lo imagino.-respondió haciendo que Blaise volviese a reírse.

-No que va, no te lo imaginas. ¿Sabes lo que paso la única vez que Draco no me saludó antes de empezar un partido?-preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Estuve dos semanas enteras despertándolo a media noche con chorros de agua con hielo.-le confesó riendo.

Abrió los ojos espantada. -¿Por no saludarte?-

Zabini se rió a carcajadas asintiendo con la cabeza. -Nadie me ignora deliberadamente y se va de rositas. Una vez me dejó plantado en una visita al pueblo porque una de sus amiguitas le entretuvo, como venganza eche polvo de escamas de dragón en toda su ropa interior. Estuvo un mes sin poder "divertirse" gracias a eso.-

-Dioses, recuérdame que no te haga enfadar nunca.-acordó sin dar crédito.

Él solo se rió más fuerte. -No te preocupes por eso leona, no creo que yo pueda enfadarme contigo. Además esas veces fueron castigos suaves. Ya lo he castigado con cosas peores. Draco olvidó que era mi cumpleaños el año pasado porque según él la empresa lo tenía muy ocupado, así que en la fiesta de blanco y negro espere a que entrase al salón y le corté el pelo a uno.-explicó muerto de risa. -A la tía Cissy casi le da algo.-le confió.

-¿Tía Cissy? ¿Te refieres a Narcisa Malfoy?-preguntó con sorpresa.

-Aja… Ya te dije que nuestras madres están muy unidas.-recordó al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-Si…claro…es solo que nunca habría pensado en ella como… "tía Cissy".-contesto con sinceridad.

Blaise sonrió con diversión. -¿No te dije que nuestras madres estaban muy unidas? Narcisa es un miembro más de mi familia, me riñe cuando me porto mal…bueno ya te harás una idea después de ver a mi madre con Draco. No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, mi tía, a primera vista, parece una mujer fría y altiva pero para ella, la familia es lo más importante. Haría cualquier cosa por Draco y por mi.-le confió en voz baja.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, la verdad es que su idea de Narcisa Malfoy no se parecía en nada. No la imaginaba como una madre devota y sacrificada…

-¿Y cómo le sentó a Malfoy de su corte de pelo?- preguntó con curiosidad, no se imaginaba a Draco con el pelo corto, era demasiado presumido.

Zabini frunció el ceño. -Uno esperaría que se lo hubiese tomado mal, ¿verdad? Pues no, salió corriendo al baño pero se quedó encantado al verse al espejo, de hecho a veces se lo corta así en verano, a propósito.- comentó con fastidio.

Hermione se rió, muy propio de él, convertir una humillación en algo a su favor.

Blaise le guiño un ojo señalando con la cabeza hacía el partido para llamar su atención hacía el juego.

Durante el resto del partido sucedió algo muy curioso, si bien Hermione reconocía que los dos equipos volaban muy bien y que el partido estaba siendo emocionante, la verdad es que a ella nada le pareció demasiado especial.

Lo único que tuvo toda su absoluta atención, fue Draco. Se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. Incapaz de dejar de pensar en las cosas que habían hecho juntos, de sus momentos íntimos…la mayor parte de las mujeres que en aquel instante, igual que ella, lo observaban, lo deseaban y aunque no era una persona posesiva sintió un intenso sentimiento de posesión.

Todos le querían…pero él era suyo.

Se sorprendió por la intensidad del sentimiento. Fijó su mirada en su figura, recreándose con cada milímetro de su espectacular cuerpo. Era suyo. Puede que lo que tenían no tuviese nombre, que fuese una locura, que cuando pasase el tiempo se arrepintiera…pero ahora…en aquel mismo instante…era suyo.

La adrenalina se disparó en sus venas mientras lo veía perseguir la snich a todo velocidad con el otro buscador siguiéndole de cerca, los gritos a su alrededor dejaron de tener sentido, solo escuchaba el sonido de su corazón que latía más y más fuerte contra sus costillas, la sangre corría furiosamente por sus venas…Draco debía ganar…tenía que hacerlo…para que ella pudiese darle su regalo.

Mientras ese desconcertante pero potente pensamiento se formaba en su mente, Draco se lanzaba en picado persiguiendo la pequeña esfera. Iba tan rápido que solo alcanzó a ver un borrón verde que tras esquivar el súbito golpe de una bludgers, se alzó hacía el cielo con la snich en la mano entre los gritos de alegría desbocada de las serpientes. Giró la escoba en dirección a su tribuna y besó la pelota, levantando la mano después en su dirección dedicándole la victoria.

-Y Slytherin se alza con la victoria, 115 a 580 puntos.-dijo de mala gana el comentarista.

Sin pensar, Hermione se abrazó a Blaise con alegría, que gritaba el nombre de Draco emocionado al creer que le había dedicado la victoria, ambos se levantaron rápidamente para aplaudir con entusiasmo. su corazón ya amenazaba con salírsele por la boca, le había dedicado el partido, sabía que había sido para ella, estaba segura.

Pocos alumnos de otras casas aplaudieron, pero no lo necesitaban, las serpientes hacían tal escándalo que tapaban por completo los abucheos de descontento de los otros. Semejante chiquillada la molestó bastante, ¿Acaso no eran capaces de reconocer que Slytherin había jugado un gran partido?

Satisfecha con el resultado del juego, dejó que Blaise la arrastrase antes de que saliesen los demás, hacia el vestuario.

El equipo estaba rodeado por sus compañeros de casa y un considerable grupo de chicas que revoleteaban alrededor del capitán.

Se quedó a una distancia prudencial de los Slytherin, mirando como Blaise se abalanzaba sobre Draco sin ningún decoro, haciéndola reír.

El rubio respondió al abrazo riendo y diciéndole algo al oído mientras con la mirada la buscaba sobre su hombro.

Esbozó una sexy sonrisa, levantando con discreción la mano donde la snich todavía movía las alas intentando escapar.

Sonrió nerviosa, sonrojándose, sintiendo al instante como esa extraña conexión que tenían le enganchaba. Se estremeció bajo su escrutinio, sintiendo como su piel iba despertando por las zonas de su cuerpo que él miraba.

Sonrió discretamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, antes de darse la vuelta y rehacer el camino hacía el castillo, a su sala común.

Había ganado un partido importante y ahora se merecía su celebración, Blaise le había contado todo lo que tenían preparado en caso de ganar, así que ahora el rubio debía disfrutar de su victoria… por más que le apeteciese celebrarlo con él en privado. Y le apetecía…mucho…muchísimo…

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no estaban a solas de verdad? Como en Estados Unidos. Demasiado…se contestó enrojeciendo con violencia, al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en estar a solas pero refiriéndose a estar a solas íntimamente para tener relaciones.

Pese a la vergüenza, no pudo evitar sentir una acuciante necesidad de tenerlo…en aquel mismo instante…allí…para ella…en darle su regalo.

Intentó distraerse leyendo en su cuarto, ya que no le apetecía estar en compañía de nadie y aunque lo consiguió durante la mayor parte del tiempo, no pudo evitar fantasear con el regalo que iba a darle a Draco por su victoria…

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus cosas que, para cuando miró el reloj, se dio cuenta de que la comida ya había empezado, cerró el libro y salió apresuradamente al Gran Comedor.

Nada más llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, se dio cuenta de que había demasiada actividad para un día normal de medio día.

Todas las chicas de cuarto curso en adelante, estaban apiñadas al principio de la mesa con revistas y periódicos estirados delante de sí, comentando exaltadas. Miró a las otras mesas, en todas se repetía la misma escena. Algún cotilleo de famosos, pensó. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, a saber con qué chisme estarían ahora.

-Hermione ven, ven tienes que ver esto.-chilló Parvati cuando pasaba delante de ellas para ir con Harry, cogiéndola del brazo.

-Ya sabes que esas cosas no me interesan.-dijo con voz cansada intentando soltarse de su agarre.

-No enserio, tienes que ver esto, es el acontecimiento de nuestro tiempo. Y ha pasado aquí, sin que nosotros nos enterásemos.-chilló fuerte Lavender que por primera vez en meses estaba separada de Ron cogiéndola del otro brazo obligándola a moverse. Supuso que sería algo importante para conseguir separar a la pareja pegamento, así que, con aburrimiento se acercó a ellas.

-Mira el Profeta de esta tarde, nunca me lo habría imaginado. En serio, mira.-le dijo Parvati poniéndole delante la portada del periódico.

()

_**Se formaliza el enlace de dos de las familias sangre limpia más importantes de Inglaterra.**_

_**Dos miembros, de los Sagrados veintiocho se casarán manteniendo así la pureza de la estirpe mágica.**_

Rezaba un gran titular parpadeante bajo dos fotos. En la primera, una preciosa chica con cara de muñeca la miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad. Pero ni siquiera ese arrogante gesto conseguía hacer sombra a su belleza.

_Astoria Greengrass, la feliz prometida, es la hija mejor de la familia Greengrass, pertenece a Slytherin y actualmente cursa su quinto año. _

En la foto de al lado, Draco sonreía con arrogancia mirándola fijamente.

_Draco Malfoy, el atractivo novio, heredero del vasto patrimonio de los Malfoy, prefecto de la casa Slytherin, actualmente cursa su sexto año._

El corazón dejó la latirle bruscamente durante un segundo, buscó el artículo rápidamente a través del periódico para leer toda la noticia.

_Esta mañana, se ha anunciado formalmente el compromiso que unirá a dos de las familias mágicas más importantes del país._

_Draco Malfoy, único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, contraerá matrimonio en breve con la hija menor de la familia Greengrass. _

_El compromiso de ambos jóvenes, fue formalizado este verano durante unas vacaciones que ambos compartieron, tras conocerse en una fiesta, ya que por la diferencia de edad y a pesar de pertenecer a la misma casa, no tenían contacto._

_"Fue un flechazo, cuando Draco conoció a Astoria fue incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella, parecía hipnotizado. Desde ese día no volvieron a separarse, un verdadero flechazo, solo hay que verlos, apenas unos días después de conocerse anunciaron a sus familiares y amigos su relación e intención de casarse en un futuro." Comentó al periódico una intima amiga de la pareja._

_"La verdad es que a nadie le sorprendió que empezasen a salir. Son tal para cual, están hechos el uno para el otro. Todos los que los conocemos, nos dimos cuenta enseguida de que estaban predestinados. Y así fue, una mirada y fueron uno." Asegura otro de los amigos de la feliz pareja._

_"Las familias se conocen desde hace muchos años, la noticia de esta relación entre sus hijos fue un verdadero regalo para sus madres. Todavía no están casados, pero ambas familias se consideran ya una sola." Informa un conocido de las dos partes._

_Según este periódico ha podido saber por los padres de los satisfechos novios, estos, contraerán matrimonio según los antiguos ritos, según mandan las normas de los sangres limpias. Algo totalmente predecible ya que ambas familias, pertenecen al elitista grupo de los Sagrados Veintiocho._

_A la espera de una fecha definitiva de boda, se ha anunciado que a la finalización del curso escolar, se celebrará una gran fiesta de compromiso para celebrar la maravillosa noticia._

_Ahora solo nos queda esperar una fecha para el feliz evento, sin duda este será uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de nuestro mundo en mucho tiempo. _

_Redacción del Profeta._

()

-¿Qué son los Sagrados veintiocho?-la pregunta de Parvati se abrió camino entre la espesa niebla que había cubierto su mente.

Ginny hizo un ruido de enfado antes de responder malhumorada con desprecio evidente. -Es el estupido nombre de un estúpido grupo, formado por todas las familias de sangre pura, un nombre vamos. No sirve para nada, ni significa nada. Hace cuarenta años, un viejo loco hizo una lista con las familias sangre puras que quedaban y les puso ese nombre. Casi todos los de la lista usan ese estúpido nombre como si fuese un titulo de la realeza o algo así. Mi familia también sale en la lista, pero nosotros no lo usamos, es una estupidez.-

-¿Y a que se refiere con los de los antiguos ritos? Creía que para que una pareja pudiese casarse, solo hacía falta un mago o bruja que les uniese.-razonó Lavender en voz alta.

-Y así es, pero hay ridículas tradiciones de siglos que tienen algunas familias y que se cumplen a rajatabla cuando se casan dos sangres limpias. Es para darse importancia. La boda dura tres días por ejemplo, se realiza una pedida de mano semanas antes…rezan a la diosa de la magia…cosas así...para aparentar.-volvió a explicar Ginny con desagrado.

-La verdad es que el periódico tiene razón, por lo que acabas de decir, y mirandolos, están hechos el uno para el otro.-sentenció una chica de cuarto.

Todavía con la mente atontada, Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar a la mesa Slytherin.

En el centro de la mesa, Draco comía relajadamente al lado de Astoria, ajeno a todo lo que se había montado a su alrededor, con Blaise hablando enfrente.

Era verdad…hacían una pareja inmejorable. Físicamente era como dos piezas de un puzle…creados para encajar. Una explosión de calor intensó empezó a subirle por el estomago hacía la garganta a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo no iban a hacer una pareja perfecta si eran iguales?

Ella tenía una cara preciosa, cutis completamente blanco, ojos azul marino muy brillantes y llamativos, largo y lacio pelo rubio ceniza, labios rojos y finos. Casi tan alta como él y realmente delgada. Encajaban físicamente al cien por cien.

La inseguridad la golpeó con contundencia, sabía que ella era hermosa, pero obviamente no estaba a la altura de la Slytherin.

Ella tenía esa belleza etérea tan difícil de conseguir, tan similar a las modelos de pasarela muggles. Finamente estilizada, rostro bonito y muy alta. Personalmente siempre le había parecido que ese tipo de mujer era desagradable a la vista, tan delgadas, con la piel pegada a los huesos y esos grandes pechos que obviamente no eran suyos.

Sin embargo, ahora, viendo a Astoria, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en lo guapa que era y en lo bien que encajaban. Releyó el artículo rápidamente y volvió a mirarlos.

Eran iguales, guapos, apuestos, de la misma clase social, con el mismo círculo de amistades, con las mismas costumbres, la pareja perfecta. _"Están hechos el uno para el otro."_ Recordó una de las frases del articulo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, era verdad. Lo eran. Eran la pareja perfecta.

Completamente iguales… como si hubiesen nacido para estar juntos.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que el nudo de su garganta crecía y crecía…Draco estaba prometido. Iba a casarse.

La rabia ardió en sus entrañas como si una hoguera se hubiese encendido.

Hijo de mala madre. La había usado. Estaba prometido. ¿Como se había dejado usar de semejante forma? Seguro que había disfrutado mucho a sus expensas, manteniendo relaciones para poder humillarla después…probablemente esperando el momento propicio para contárselo a todo el mundo…quizá incluso Blaise estaba metido en aquello… Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, todo había sido un juego, un divertimento…

Con toda la calma que logró reunir, se levantó del asiento y tras lanzarles una fugaz despedida a sus compañeras, salió fuera del comedor. Aguantó sin llorar ni correr todo el camino hasta el baño por el que se entraba a la cámara. Pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró a su espalda las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro.

La había traicionado, se sentía usada, vejada, humillada… ¿Cómo había podido hacerle una cosa así?

La había hecho pensar que era algo especial… que no era como sus demás… ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿En qué mundo Draco Malfoy, hijo de mortífago, sangre limpia iba a interesarse por ella?

De alguien tan normal, tan poca cosa para él…era una estúpida. ¿Acaso creía que iba a enfrentarse con su familia, con su mundo, rechazar sus creencias por ella? Todo había sido un juego.

Probablemente una broma macabra. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tenía que haberlo sospechado, ¿Cómo iba a intimar con alguien a quien consideraba inferior?

El nunca le había prometido nada, ni ella se lo había pedido…ahora agradecía al cielo no haberlo hecho…hubiese sido más doloroso…recordó la conversación que habían tenido en la boda… Dejándose caer en el suelo de la cámara principal, incapaz de ver nada en medio de las lagrimas que le cegaban la vista mientras violentos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo.

Debía estar agradecida de que él no supiese lo que sentía por él…entonces…¿Porque se sentía tan desgraciada?

()

Hasta aquí por hoy, por favor, contarme que os pareció y recordar que podéis seguirme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi. Allí encontrareis fotos de la ropa de Hermione en distintos capítulos y planos de la Cámara de los secretos que describo en mi fic.

Besos


	40. DESOLACIÓN ABSOLUTA

**Hola mis amores. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. No podéis quejaros es el doble de largo de lo que son normalmente. Os advierto ya de que es un capitulo super intenso, pero espero que os guste…contarme que tal. Y os recuerdo que para ver la ropa de los protagonistas y estar al tanto de cómo van los capítulos y cuando salen las actualizaciones podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter. Alexiarinaldi.**

**Espero que os encante…y por supuesto que me contéis que tal.**

**El capitulo se lo dedico a mis niñas de Twitter que están siempre preguntando y con ansia viva por leer más. Especialmente a Nikki, Iris y Lanny.**

**Miles de besos y letritas de amor. **

**Alexía**

()

()

()

_**Capitulo 39 Desolación **_

Desolación…es una palabra que nadie usa normalmente… se utiliza en raras y contadas ocasiones...

Significa aflicción, angustia, desconsuelo, soledad absoluta, destrucción total, ausencia de vida…

Era una palabra que englobaba unas sensaciones devastadoras y sin embargo…no era suficiente para englobar lo que sentía.

Habían pasado diez días desde que leyese el articulo del Profeta.

Diez días en que su vida le había dado un vuelco de 180·. Diez días en los que dormía mal, en los que prácticamente no había hablado con nadie, en los que se había refugiado en distintos labores a la espera de que el dolor lacerante que le atenazaba el pecho empezase a desaparecer.

Cada día desayunaba, iba a clase, comía, volvía a clase, si no tenía clase regresaba a la Cámara. Pasaba horas y horas en entre aquellos muros que del día a la noche se había convertido en su refugio.

Inspeccionaba libros, seleccionaba los que podían interesarle, se familiarizó con cada estancia, memorizó los detalles, bebió de la sabiduría que contenía aquel espacio…se sentía a gusto en aquel sitio.

Protegida, aislada…era su pedazo de cielo en medio del infierno personal en el que estaba metida. El único lugar donde se permitía derrumbarse. Donde dejaba que las lagrimas saliesen con libertad…donde se recomponía para continuar con su vida.

El colegio se había convertido en un hervidero de chismes, el tema de moda…el próximo enlace de Draco Malfoy.

La mayor parte de las chicas del colegio intentaban desesperadamente llamar la atención del rubio, al mismo tiempo que odiaban a Astoria. Si las miradas matasen…sin duda…ella ya habría muerto varios cientos de veces. Los chicos lo miraban con un nuevo respeto…probablemente envidiándole a su futura esposa.

Fuera a donde fuera se hablaba solo de ese tema…Hogwarts se había vuelto monotemático.

Por suerte, tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Harry y ella habían logrado elaborar una lista de los posibles Horrocruxs, que fue confirmada cuando su amigo, consiguió arrebatarle al profesor Slughorn su recuerdo real sobre Voldemort.

En cuanto el director lo vio, le contó a Harry que eran los Horrocrux y cuáles eran los que se habían creado. Dumbledore confirmó lo que ellos habían deducido. El guardapelo, el anillo de Morfin, la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw, el diario de Tom Riddle y su serpiente, Nagini. Descontando los que habían sido eliminados, quedaban cuatro.

Tener la lista definitiva simplificaba las cosas. Ahora podían investigar donde estaban y como conseguirlos.

En los archivos que habían encontrado de Salazar con el listado de sus posesiones, había un dibujo del guardapelo, que resultó ser el mismo que habían tirado en la casa de Sirius. Hasta el verano no iban a saber que había pasado con él, ya que Harry había decidido volver una vez más a casa de sus tíos para recoger sus cosas e irse a Grimald Place. Cabía la posibilidad de que todavía estuviese en la casa ya que Creacher solía robar cosas para conservarlas.

El anillo lo había roto el director.

La copa estaba en paradero desconocido, al igual que la diadema.

El diario fue eliminado por Harry en segundo, así que también estaba fuera de la lista.

El gran desafío era la serpiente, ya que esta tenía una extraña conexión con Voldemort y siempre permanecía a su lado.

Nada más conocer la lista, envió una carta a Bill para preguntarle si se podía localizar un objeto antiguo, o si había algún registro. Dos días después recibió una lechuza el chico disculpándose, que él supiera no existía ninguna de las dos cosas.

Derivó entonces la búsqueda, a los libros de la cámara, al octavo día encontró una entrada en un enorme libro sobre reliquias que decía que había una manera de averiguar dónde estaba un objeto pero no decía como lograrlo.

Si bien esta investigación no estaba dando resultado. en otras cosas si estaba haciendo verdaderos progresos.

Había encontrado entre las pociones de Salazar varias realmente útiles.

Una de color rojo que incendiaba cualquier material, imposible de apagar con otras pociones o hechizos, hasta que se apagaba por sí misma, solía durar unos dos minutos enteros y era realmente devastadora.

También encontró una de color negro que estallaba como si fuese una bomba y causaba serios daños. Ambas eran pociones poderosas, y fácilmente usadas como armas.

Se aseguró de estudiar e investigar a conciencia las notas de Salazar, para aprender a hacerla correctamente y poder forjarse su propio suministro. Fue un proceso largo y tediosos ya que, en la actualidad, prácticamente no existía ninguno de los ingredientes, lo cual significo tener que elaborar copias de todos ellos.

Al cabo de una semana ya tenía cincuenta pociones medio hechas de las rojas, ya que debían macerar tres semanas y esperar a la luna llena para añadir el ultimo ingrediente.

También elaboró treinta de las negras, para estas también necesitó copiar los ingredientes pero se hacían más rápidamente. Solo había que esperar dos semanas de reposo.

Cada día empeñaba todo su esfuerzo en las investigaciones, en estudiar, en hacer los deberes…en cualquier cosa que no fuese en sí misma.

Pero inevitablemente, su realidad acababa por encontrarla…

Su realidad era que estaba enamorada de un hombre que se había reído de ella, que la había usado... creyó que lo había hecho para burlarse de ella, pero las burlas que estaba esperando de la casa de la serpientes no llegaban. A lo mejor solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto.

Quería odiarlo, lo deseaba con cada fibra de su mente…pero la verdad es que dolía tanto que era incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuese dolor y tristeza.

Dolor que aumentaba cada día, ya que estaba obligada a verlos juntos por los pasillos, en las comidas, en las salidas de las clases…parecían estar en todas partes…pisoteando cada milímetro de su maltrecho corazón.

Por unos instantes, el primer día después de leer la noticia, creyó que todo tendría una explicación, que él le daría una…que le diría algo…lo que fuese…aunque fuese mentira.

Pero Draco no la había mirado ni una sola vez, ni una. Como si no existiese…como si hubiese muerto.

Cada vez que lo veía, sentía como si la estuviesen golpeando con fuerza en el pecho… su corazón se detenía…su sangre parecía congelarse dentro de sus venas…así se sentía…alma, cuerpo y corazón se habían vuelto de hielo. Hizo lo mismo que él, ignorarlo…como si no pasase nada…como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos.

Pero no lo conseguía…no era capaz. Era demasiado doloroso. Le afectaba mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

Además también estaba Blaise. Inicialmente había pensado que él estaba al tanto de lo que Draco había hecho con ella. Pero enseguida lo descartó, ningún Slytherin expondría su vida privada, no le hubiese presentado a su madre por una broma macabra.

Sin embargo, su trato con él, prácticamente se había paralizado. Le hablaba lo justo, de un modo impersonal y rápido. Se sentía mal por tratarle así y lo echaba mucho de menos pero no podía evitarlo. Estar con él, le recordaba demasiado a Draco, a los besos y caricias que habían intercambiado a sus espaldas…a una buena época. La mejor de su vida.

Sabía que sus pensamientos podrían ser los de una niña caprichosa…de una niña tonta con su primer desengaño amoroso...pero dentro de ella algo le decía que no era así…que no era algo superficial…que lo poco que habían compartido, era único…que jamás volvería a sentir nada parecido…eso era lo peor…darse cuenta de que esos increíbles y mágicos sentimientos no eran reales…si por su parte por supuesto…pero no compartidos.

Los dioses sin embargo no le había dado la espalda del todo. Todavía le quedaba Harry. Su mejor amigo…su hermano…su familia…su todo.

El maravilloso Harry Potter…el increíble hombre que pese a darse cuenta de que algo importante le estaba pasando no hacía preguntas…se limitaba a apretar los labios en una línea fina cuando veía sus ojos rojos…aprovechaba cada momento para abrazarla y tocarla mucho más que de costumbre, consciente de que su toque le calmaba…que no la dejaba sola salvo cuando era estrictamente necesario…

Harry era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en toda su vida…la quería de verdad…sinceramente…él nunca le haría daño…no ha propósito…

Ese convencimiento fue el que hizo que a las tres de la mañana se pusiese la bata sobre el camisón y acudiese a la habitación de los chicos, todos tenían las cortinas cerradas pero casi ni lo percibió…se estaba desmoronando…sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y necesitaba anclarse a algo para que todo dejase de girar…

Había resistido diez días…diez interminables días…cayendo y volviendo a levantarse…una y otra vez…una y otra vez…pero esa noche durante su guardia…cuando se había asomado a una esquina volviendo hacía la sala común, estalló un cataclismo…Draco estaba besando a Astoria en las escaleras…como una exhalación pasó por su lado sin que se dieran cuenta, repasó la materia que había visto ese día, se saltó la cena, se dio una ducha y se acostó a dormir.

Pero en mitad de la noche, incapaz de dormir y con la angustia ahogándole el pecho, se dio cuenta de que había perdido la batalla…necesitaba replegarse…necesitaba curar sus herida…y no se veía capaz de hacerlo sola…

Conjuró un muffliato alrededor de la cama y abrió las cortinas para meterse dentro.

Harry dormía profundamente boca abajo, con toda la espalda al aire y las sábanas alrededor de sus caderas, mostrando un pedazo de su bóxer blanco.

Levantó las mantas y se deslizó dentro, se quedó quieta en la esquina de la cama y le agarró la mano con suavidad, intentando respirar profundamente para intentar calmarse.

Harry se despertó al instante, tardó un minuto en enfocar la mirada, pero en cuanto lo hizo le cambio la cara…sus expresivos orbes esmeralda reflejaron lo que estaba sintiendo, sorpresa, preocupación, lastima, tristeza y un profundo e incondicional amor que hizo que la atrajese hacía sus brazos para poder consolarla.

En cuanto sus brazos la rodearon y su cabeza tocó su cálido pecho empezó a llorar… no quería hacerlo…no era lo que pretendía…simplemente sucedió…las lagrimas se deslizaban rápidamente por su cara…los sollozos escapaban de sus labios…su cuerpo empezó a temblar…

Harry la apretó más contra su cuerpo, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras contra su pelo y depositando pequeños besos en su cabeza.

-Todo está bien…estoy aquí…estarás bien…yo voy a cuidar de ti…-esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó cuando cayó agotada por el llanto.

()

-Hermi…Herms…-susurró una voz conocida a su oído.

Hundió más la cabeza en la almohada…gimiendo en descontento.

La suave risa de Harry llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que recordase todo lo de la noche anterior.

Giró la cabeza despacio, temiendo que su amigo preguntase.

-Buenos días dormilona.-saludó el moreno sonriente. Ya estaba vestido con vaqueros oscuros y un ligero jersey negro.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó intentando evitar el tema.

-Son casi las once y media. Sé que te gusta ir temprano a Hosmeade, pero llevas sin dormir tanto tiempo que prefería dejarte descansar.-dijo sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió cálidamente agradecida, estaba en todo. -Gracias, realmente me hacía falta. Había olvidado que había excursión. Iré a mi cuarto a vestirme y salimos enseguida.-

Harry le tendió la bata asintiendo con una sonrisa.

()

Veinte minutos después, caminaban agarrados del brazo hacía el pueblo.

-¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. ¿Verdad?-preguntó el moreno de repente interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio.

-Lo sé…-murmuró en respuesta sin mirarlo.

-Bien.-respondió sin decir nada más, dándole un ligero apretón en la mano.

Estaba preocupado, lo sabía. Era previsible después de aparecer en su cama a las tantas de la madrugada y ponerse a llorar sin darle explicación alguna. Merecía saber la verdad…o gran parte de ella.

-Estoy pasando un momento un poco complicado, solo es eso. Me pondré bien.-empezó.

Harry continuó mirando al frente. -¿Es por ese chico con él qué estabas? ¿Ese tal Alexander?-inquirió.

El latigazo de dolor le golpeó al escuchar su nombre, la dejó momentáneamente sin aliento haciéndola detenerse.

-Supongo que eso es un sí.-contestó mirando su expresión. -¿Tan mal fue?-

Hermione soltó el aire lentamente antes de contestar.

-Me engaño. Estaba con otra.-afirmó en tono plano.

Harry parpadeó lentamente antes de responder. -¿Qué clase de estúpido se fija en otra teniéndote a ti? Lo siento mucho Herms, no te lo mereces. Lo siento.- repitió envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo al ver sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

-No importa…enserio. Todo acabará bien…él no era para mí.-murmuró abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque o dejamos el tema mejor?-interrogó soltándola y agarrándola de la cintura para volver a andar.

Hermione suspiró recomponiéndose antes de decir. -Porque éramos muy distintos. Me engañaba a mi misma pensando que podíamos tener algo.-

-¿Pero no lo conocías de antes? Si ya le conocías, ¿No te diste cuenta de que había diferencias entre ambos?-la curiosidad de su amigo era sincera, no pretendía hacerle daño, solo entenderla para poder ayudarla.

-No éramos amigos. Distinto grupo de amigos, distinta manera de pensar. Lo conocía de verlo de tanto en tanto, siempre que nos encontrábamos discutíamos, nos peleábamos. El era un chico popular, guapo, rico, engreído, inteligente…sé que no parece al prototipo de hombre que podría interesarme…pero un día en medio de una discusión me di cuenta de que había…no se algo entre nosotros.-empezó a relatar.

-Los que se pelean se desean.-recitó su amigo sonriendo levemente.

-Si…algo así…los dos nos dimos cuenta…y no sé cómo pero en algún momento del camino acabamos…teniendo una historia…después volvimos a encontrarnos en la boda.-continuó.

-¿Apropósito?-inquirió el otro con tranquilidad.

-No que va. Bueno al menos no por mi parte. Quizá el si lo hiciese a posta. Pero el caso es que nos conocimos más…hablamos durante horas…escuchamos música…paseamos…bailamos…fuimos de compras…comimos…cenamos…no se…fue…increíble…-confesó con tristeza.

-¿Vosotros…?-

-No…no, nada de eso…o sea…no llegamos al final.-respondió mortificada sabiendo perfectamente que se estaba refiriendo al sexo. -En la boda me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él. Estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto las cosas que nos separaban…-siguió.

-¿Crees que hizo un papel delante de ti?-

-Hace nada hubiese jurado que no…ahora…estoy segura de que si lo hizo.-su pesar era tan evidente que Harry le dio un ligero apretón.

-¿Te mintió para acercarse?-tanteó el moreno consciente de que necesitaba desahogarse.

Ella se rió con amargura. -Eso es lo peor. No lo hizo. Desde el primer momento fue sincero conmigo…yo sabía cómo era…en la boda expusimos los temas que nos separaban…y él me lo dijo. ¿Sabes? Me dijo que él era dos personas…la que conocía de Londres…y el que estaba viendo allí. Supongo que era su manera de advertirme…pero no vi las señales…me dejé guiar por lo que sentía…-relató con pesar.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que te engañaba?-

-De la peor forma posible. Resultó que todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo.-contestó.

-¿Y cómo se justifico él? -

-No lo hizo. Ni siquiera volvió a ponerse en contacto conmigo. Simplemente desapareció de mi vida. Como si nunca hubiese existido.-musitó con tristeza.

Harry volvió a abrazarla con fuerza mientras entraban al pueblo.

-Es un estúpido…jamás encontrara a nadie mejor que tu…-

Hermione se rió ajustando las gafas de sol.

-¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?-le preguntó en tono jovial dejando el tema.

Se rió con suavidad y decidió que la librería sería un buen lugar por el que empezar.

()

-¿No estaba bueno el salmón?-preguntó Blaise cuando la camarera se fue.

-¿Qué?-inquirió distraído.

-El salmón, devolviste el plato prácticamente intacto.-apuntó Blaise.

-No tenía hambre.-se limitó a decir.

Era verdad, no tenía hambre. Desde hacía diez días no tenía ganas de nada.

¿Cómo había acabado así?

La rabia lo golpeó en las entrañas con fuerza. Por su padre, había acabado así por culpa de su padre.

A los diez años, su padre tuvo la brillante idea de prometerlo con Astoria. El no había tenido nada que ver, no lo eligió, no se le pidió opinión. "Es un matrimonio más que provechoso para la familia, tu cásate y después haz lo que quieras, solo debes ser discreto." ,le había dicho su progenitor.

Bebió otro trago de su copa de vino. El muy desgraciado, inventó una historia sobre el supuesto noviazgo con Astoria y lo publicó en el periódico junto al anuncio de su boda. Desgraciado.

Recordó el día del anuncio. Se quedó de piedra cuando un serio y silencioso Blaise le entrego el periódico. En cuanto leyó la última palabra, escribió a su madre demandando una explicación.

A la hora recibió otra explicándoselo todo. Al parecer, Voldemort sacaría una leí contra los sangres sucias, defendiendo que su magia era robada. Para poder publicar esta ley, quería ir preparando el terrero y a su padre se le ocurrió una magnifica propaganda.

Publicar todos los matrimonios entre sangres limpias, el anuncio del suyo no sería más que el principio de una serie de compromisos entre los de su ralea. Así darían ejemplo y la gente vería que los de su clase solo se podían casar entre sí.

Su madre tampoco estaba enterada de lo que iba a hacer su padre.

Apenas acabó de leer la carta de su madre, llegó una lechuza con una misiva de la madre de Blaise. Esta le aconsejaba ser cuidadoso con Astoria, ya que ella si sabía que el anuncio iba a hacerse y no le había advertido, según su tía ella era uno de los espías que Voldemort tenía en Slytherin. Le sugirió tratarla bien y seguirle el juego, mientras ella buscaban la manera de deshacer el compromiso.

Le advirtió que no se acostase con nadie, especialmente con ella. Estaría intensamente vigilado y si le era infiel ella le haría chantaje, si se acostaba con ella era probable que ella rechazase anular el compromiso alegando que le había arrebatado su virginidad.

Blaise se había muerto de risa al leerlo, el se había acostado con Astoria en tres ocasiones y por supuesto no era el único. Era una chica intensamente sociable.

Les aconsejo tener cuidado y sobre todo pensar bien todo lo que dijesen e hiciesen.

Ninguna de las cartas le calmó en absoluto, ese artículo ya estaba en boca de todo el mundo, era cuestión de minutos que Hermione lo leyese y sabía perfectamente que era lo que iba a pensar. Pensaría que le había tomado el pelo, que la había utilizado, que se estaba riendo de ella.

Dio una patada a la silla que tenía enfrente. La había perdido incluso antes de tenerla. La realidad le golpeo como un mazo. ¿Perdido? Como si ella fuera suya…¿Lo era? Después de esto no, sin duda…pero ¿Le había pertenecido en algún momento? Sin duda, si. Cada vez que habían estado a solas…cada vez que habían compartido cama…

Sabía de sobra como era ella, lo que le había costado confiar en él…y ahora su padre lo había arruinado todo. Le había arrebatado lo mejor que había tenido en su vida. Al instante, distintas imágenes de ellos juntos le pasaron por la cabeza, el sabor de sus besos, el tacto de su piel, su delicioso aroma, su mente rápida e ingeniosa, el sonido de risa, la belleza de su sonrisa…

Mierda, pensó de repente abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, se había enamorado.

En cuanto lo pensó, fue como un puzle al colocarle la última pieza, le daba sentido a todo.

Por eso había dejado de acostarse con más mujeres desde navidad, por eso la había seguido a Estados Unidos, por eso se había exhibido con ella en público, por eso sentía esa posesividad con ella, esa necesidad imperiosa de marcarla, esa necesidad de verla, de tocarla.

Estaba enamorado, enamorado de verdad. Ahora entendía porque no la había presionado para tener sexo…no era porque ella no quisiese…eso porque él se conformaba con lo que ella le daba…con la posibilidad de tenerla.

Tragó saliva acojonado. No podía enamorarse de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Él no estaba a favor de Voldemort pero automáticamente, al ser su padre y su madre un seguidor él se convertía en parte del equipo contrario. Por supuesto, su madre no había querido participar en el bando del Señor Oscuro pero su padre la había convencido, era joven, estúpida y estaba enamorada.

-Draco amor, ¿Vamos a comer juntos?-preguntó Astoria como si nada, entrando en la habitación y besándole en los labios.

Asintió con la cabeza dejando que pasase delante, agradeciendo que le hubiesen enseñado a ocultar siempre sus sentimientos.

Blaise se les sumó en la sala común, silencioso como una sombre pero reconfortándolo con su sola presencia.

Apenas se habían sentado a comer tras las felicitaciones de todos sus compañeros, cuando ella entró en el Gran comedor. Parecía contenta, quizá pensando en que en una horas estarían juntos, todavía tenía que darle su premio. Estaba claro que no sabía nada.

Las chicas de su casa la interceptaron y la llevaron a la mesa mostrándole el periódico.

Ahí estaba. El final de todo. Las entrañas se le retorcieron con fuerza mientras la miraba disimuladamente.

Se quedó blanca, con la cara completamente descompuesta. El corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho, la perdía…se le escapaba de los dedos…

-Draco amor, ¿No tienes hambre?-el negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la mirada de ella sobre él.

Cuando giró la cabeza, ya no estaba mirándole. Estaba más pálida y completamente ida. Se levantó apresuradamente y se fue.

Ya estaba. La había perdido.

Los siguientes días, tenía que confesar, pasaron de un modo extraño. Su madre le enviaba cartas cada día, al igual que su tía pero no contestó a ninguna. No le apetecía. Su padre le envió una larga carta seguido de otras dos más cortas donde le contaba con detalles la dote que recibiría al casarse con Astoria. Dejó que Blaise contestará a las de su madre y su tía pero ignoró completamente a su padre. El tenía la culpa de todo.

Dedicó los días a estudiar y entrenarse duramente. De entrenarse tres veces por semana paso a hacerlo cuatro horas diarias. Era la única manera en la que conseguía dormir. Cuando dormía.

Apenas comía…no tenía demasiado apetito. Imposible comer cuando tienes un pulpo agarrado a ti veinticuatro horas al día.

Astoria se había hecho rápidamente a la idea de ser su esposa y le exigía pasar tiempo juntos. La chica parecía decidida a embaucarlo y estaba usando todo tipo de trucos. Desde ser dulce y recatada, cosa que sabía que no era real, a ser una empalagosa mujer que se dedicaba a intentar sobarlo todo el día. Era hermosa no había duda, pero él estaba centrado en otra cosa.

En evitar mirar a Hermione. Cada vez que lo hacía…¿Acaso era el único que veía el estado demacrado de la Gryffindor? Parecía cansada y triste, no comía demasiado, no parecía estar descansando tampoco y fuera de las horas de clase era imposible verla, como si desapareciese.

Por suerte, Potter si parecía verlo porque actuaba como su guardián, acompañándola a todos los lados y tocándola a todas horas. En eso si se habían fijado todos, los rumores de una posible relación entre ellos sonaban cada vez más altos.

El desosiego y el dolor que habían nacido en su pecho se iban extendiendo día a día consumiéndolo todo a su paso, cada vez que la veía con los ojos rojos, con cara cansada, con expresión triste y dolida…joder…lo había perdido todo.

Una semana después de que el compromiso se anunciase, tras un entrenamiento especialmente duro de cinco horas, consecuencia de haber visto a poner abrazar a una agotada Hermione, encontró a Astoria completamente desnuda en su cama, con un elaborado maquillaje y un extravagante peinado. En circunstancia normales, había tomado lo que se le estaba ofreciendo, pero no ahora. Sabía que era una estupidez…pero lo veía como una traición.

Se negó a acostarse con Astoria, y ello significo que ella redoblase esfuerzo en atraerlo a sus brazos. Ayer lo había sorprendido cuando bajaba de la biblioteca y lo había acorralado para besarlo. No pudo negarse, llevaba esquivándola días, empezaría a ser sospechoso.

Así que respondió el beso sin interés alguno, esperando a que acabase para poder largarse.

Pasó lo peor que podía pasar…alguien pasó a su lado rápidamente en dirección contraria, no le hubiese dado importancia, si no fuese porque un olor conocido le alcanzó el olfato. Hermione. Se separó de Astoria con rapidez y fue en la misma dirección. Después de buscarla durante media hora, desistió y volvió al campo de Quidditch para entrenar.

Entrenó durante toda la noche y se quedó sentado en una de las gradas, pensando, hasta que el sol ya había salido.

Sabía que era un riesgo, pero se merecía una explicación…ver como se consumía cada día…que pensase que la había usado…no era una opción…

Esa resolución le hizo plantearse algo en lo que no había pensado, ¿Qué sentiría Hermione por él? Supo la respuesta en cuanto hizo la pregunta…no estaba solo en aquello. No había otra posibilidad, no con el nivel de intimidad que habían alcanzado…ella era una persona íntegra, no haría las cosas que había hecho con él si no estuviese enamorada.

Cuando volvió a la sala común para ir a Hosmeade, se encontró a un silencioso Blaise sentado en una butaca.

Él tampoco estaba pasando una buena temporada, su compromiso significo que Hermione se distanciase casi del todo de Blaise. Se sentía profundamente culpable por haberle privado de alguien a quien obviamente quería. Blaise era más superficial todavía que él, y no solía cogerle aprecio a nada ni a nadie, pero una vez más, ella había sido la excepción…la adoraba…y si tenía alguna duda, quedó solucionada cuando su amigo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba evitando y comenzó a obsesionarse buscando el motivo de la separación. Pero no encontraba explicación, intentaba hablar con ella y se daba con un muro. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella. Aunque solo fuera por su amigo…por su hermano…

Había hecho sus recados por el pueblo más lentamente de lo normal en completo silencio, a ninguno le apetecía hablar…

-Mi leona.-murmuró Blaise audiblemente sacándolo de su ensueño.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Mi leona está ahí, con Potter. Es la primera vez en semanas que la veo fuera de clase.-musitó nervioso.

Las ganas de girarse para mirarla eran grandes, enormes…pero debía controlarse…no era el momento.

-¿Crees que debería intentar hablar con ella?-le preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

-Quizá deberías esperar a que Potter vaya al baño.-le sugirió.

-Si eso es lo que haré.-concedió sonriendo.

Esperaba que por lo menos él, pudiese arreglar las cosas con ella.

La oportunidad de Blaise llegó a la media hora.

-Deséame suerte.-le pidió levantándose y yendo hacía la mesa como una flecha.

()

Después de hacer una pocas compras, Harry la convenció para ir comer, después de una hora de sueño, se sentía mejor que en los últimos dos días, quizá algo de comer le vendría bien.

Estaban en medio del segundo plato, cuando Harry se excuso para ir al servicio, dos segundos después alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Me das un minuto?-le preguntó Blaise cuando se giró a mirarlo.

Asintió con la cabeza consciente de que no podía seguir así, no era justo para él, Blaise ocupó el asiento de Harry y tras tomar aire empezó a hablar.

-Vale, en primer lugar…lo siento. Sea lo que sea lo que he hecho, te juro que no lo he hecho a propósito. Solo tienes que decirme que hice o dije para que estemos así, te prometo intentar no volver a hacerlo.-se disculpo el rubio con sinceridad.

Al momento la culpa y la ternura ocupó su mente y su corazón. Pobrecito, solo había que verle a la cara para ver que estaba disgustado. Ella le había hecho eso, era injusto.

Sonrió con cariño agarrando la mano que tenía sobre la mesa. -Lo siento Blaise. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, no has hecho nada malo, es culpa mía…estoy pasando una temporada complicada y…lo siento…no me apetecía ver a nadie.-le aclaró acariciándole la mano.

-Ah…¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-se ofreció.

-No, que va. Es más bien…es privado, quizá te lo cuente algún día. Yo…tengo asuntos que arreglar…pero de verdad no es tu culpa. Siento que pensases que lo era…que lo pasases mal por mi culpa.-se disculpó.

Blaise miró sus manos unidas, antes de verle a la cara.

-Voy a decirte algo que nunca le diría a nadie que no fuese Draco. Sea lo que sea…robar un examen, darle una paliza a un tipo o matar a alguien puedes contar conmigo…para lo que sea Hermione. No hace falta que me des detalles…ni explicaciones…solo dime, Blaise te necesito y haré lo que sea para protegerte.-afirmó. - Yo…no soy un hombre muy expresivo en lo que se refiere a sentimientos, pero espero que te des cuenta de que tu eres una persona importante para mi…que te aprecio y me preocupo por ti, sinceramente, aunque no te lo creas…me molesta que me des de lado sin una explicación. Estas pasando un mal momento…vale…solo quieres estar con Potter…lo entiendo, el es tu mejor amigo…pero ve a verme, dime que necesitas espacio y no te pondré problemas…solo no me apartes…-reclamó en voz baja.

Vio el reproche en su mirada…de verdad que le había hecho daño…y todo por culpa de su mejor amigo…él no tenía nada que ver.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo. No volverá a pasar. Lo siento. Sé que eres sincero…solo…lo siento.-pidió levantándose de su silla para sentarse en la de al lado y darle un abrazo.

-Lo siento.-repitió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te echaba de menos…-murmuró el apretándola con fuerza. -No tenía nadie a quien acosar…-manifestó risueño haciéndola reírse.

-Estoy segura de que te sobran las chicas a las que acosar.- rebatió con una sonrisa.

-Nadie que lo mereciese. Ya sabes lo selectivo que soy.-le dijo muy serio haciendo que se riese.

-Vaya, esto está mucho pero que mucho mejor.-oyó a Harry.

-Potter. Ahora te dejo tu sitio. - saludó el castaño separándose.

-No tranquilo, si tengo que dejarte mi sitio para ver esa sonrisa empezaremos a comer juntos cada día.-dijo Harry sonriendo con amabilidad mirándolos.

-Dalo por hecho.-contestó Blaise con desparpajo.

-Seriamos la sensación de la escuela, creerían que os hice un Imperio a los dos.-afirmó riendo haciendo que los otros dos se riesen. Harry se sentó en la silla vacía que había al lado sin dejar de sonreír.

-Me apetece algo dulce. ¿Me acompañáis?-ofreció tranquilamente.

-Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, dejé a Draco solo.-rehusó Zabini.

Hermione miró entonces alrededor, había hecho todo lo posible por no buscarlo. Lo encontró de espaldas, sentado con el cuerpo en tensión. Entonces tomó una decisión.

-Os considero a los dos personas de confianza, Harry es mi hermano y tu mi amigo.-dijo interrumpiéndolos. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza mirándola con atención. -  
>Aparte del momento que estoy pasando…sucedió algo más que me gustaría solucionar…el día del partido de Quidditch discutí con Malfoy…nos dijimos cosas bastantes fuertes e hirientes…me gustaría hablar con él para darle una oportunidad de disculparse…Draco es tu amigo y quiero intentar que las cosas vuelvan a ser cordiales.- no era la verdad pero era una buena excusa.<p>

De repente tenía la necesidad de enfrentarse a él de una vez por todas, para acabar el tema de una buena vez y pasar página.

-¿Puedo pediros a ambos que salgáis a la terraza a tomaros el postre y me dejéis hablar con él?-pidió.

-Hermione, Malfoy…-empezó a protestar Harry.

-Harry estaré bien. Nos faltamos al respeto pero él no me haría daño…respeta demasiado a Blaise para eso.-

Blaise la miraba fijamente.

-Puedo hablar yo con él.-ofreció el rubio.

-No, yo soluciono mis propio problemas. Los dos acabamos con la paz que habíamos firmado…tenemos que solucionarlo solos. No os preocupéis, sabéis que se cuidarme sola.-argumento.

Harry la miró un segundo, antes de levantarse mirando a Blaise.

-No sé tú, pero mi tarta irá acompañada de un gran café.-anunció después de darle un beso en el pelo a Hermione.

-Me apunto siempre y cuando sean dos trozos de tarta.- dijo asintiendo, antes de besarla en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído.

-Ten paciencia con él. Es de fiar.-

Hermione se quedó unos segundos mirando a la espalda de Draco. Tomó aire y observó su reflejo en el espejo de la pared de enfrente.

Aquella mañana se había puesto lo más cómoda posible.

Bailarinas color hueso, pantalón vaquero oscuro entallado, camiseta blanca con franjas horizontales en la parte inferior y verticales en el escote, una ligera chaqueta de punto azul oscuro por debajo del culo, un bolso negro y gafas de sol a juego para ocultar su mirada. Como no le apetecía peinarse, se recogió el pelo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, dejando unos gruesos mechones de pelo delante de la cara.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó con decisión hasta su mesa. Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, haciendo girar su copa. Se envaró en la silla al verle sentada enfrente.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Millones de sentimientos en medio de los dos, miles de cosas por decir, cientos de cosas que reprochar…y ninguna palabra ocupando el magnánimo silencio.

Hermione no era estúpida…solo necesito mirarlo de verdad…mirarlo fijamente para ver que Draco tampoco estaba pasando un buen momento. Estaba ligeramente demacrado y con ojeras…además…sus ojos…parecía atormentado. No se parecía en nada al Draco de siempre.

No entendía nada, ¿No se suponía que era inmensamente feliz? ¿Qué era dichoso? Entonces a que venía ese aspecto.

Draco se quedó mudo al verla. Tenía agallas, muchas más que él…eso solo hizo que le gustase más… Se giró para ver la mesa de Potter. No había nadie…y Zabini tampoco parecía estar presente. Volvió a mirarla. Tan frágil…tan hermosa…tan triste…tan única…tan distinta a las demás…

-Están fuera, les dije que nos habíamos peleado y que quería darte la oportunidad de disculparte, porque eres su mejor amigo.-le dijo con voz plana e impersonal.

Draco recorrió sus rasgos demacrados sintiendo la culpa ahogarle. Todo era culpa suya.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Es alguna especie de broma macabra? ¿Querías reírte de mí?- inquirió dolida de repente.

Draco se la quedó mirando… Era la hora de decir las cosas claramente. Se concentró para echar un muffliato a su alrededor sin varita.

Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos intentado ordenar sus pensamientos, echándose hacia atrás y empezó a hablar, sabía que ella tendría una única oportunidad.

-Llevo prometido con Astoria desde los diez años, es algo habitual entre sangres limpias. Lo tratan los padres y si después no encuentras otra mejor, o te gusta la tuya formalizas el enlace y te casas. Nunca he tenido ningún tipo de relación con ella, ningún tipo de contacto salvo verla en las reuniones sociales.-hablaba en tono serio y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Quería que le entendiese, era importante que lo hiciese.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa cínica. -¿Pretendes que me crea que no te acuestas con ella? Te vi Malfoy, te vi besándola en las escaleras. -reprochó con desprecio.

-No, me viste dejando que Astoria me besase.-replicó.

-Eres un mentiroso.-murmuró derrotada. Seguía mintiendo, ni siquiera ahora al final era sincero. ¿Qué vas a contarme ahora…que ella te acorraló contra la pared y te obligó a mover la lengua?-apuntó negando con la cabeza esquivando su mirada.

-No es tan sencillo.-respondió cansado apretando el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el indice.

-Sí, sí lo es. Estabas prometido y aún así tú… no se qué pretendías…no se que clase de persona puede ser tan retorcida…-murmuró negando con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que lo tenía planeado? No pretendía nada. Esto me tomó tan de sorpresa como a ti.-reprochó molesto.

-No te creo.-respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Te lo dije en San Antonio. Soy dos personas distintas. Tengo obligaciones ineludibles. Tu deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie.-intentó razonar frustrado.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Qué lo haces por obligación?¿Qué te casarás para mantener tu apellido? No seas cínico, ten la decencia de no mentirme a la cara.-increpó con rabia.

-No te miento. Y no voy a casarme para mantener nada, por supuesto que no. ¿Quién te crees que soy?-inquirió enfadado.

-No sé quién eres. Creía que lo sabía. Creía que bajo esa fachada había un buen hombre…complicado…pero un buen hombre. Ahora ya no sé quién eres.- afirmó con voz dolida clavando sus ojos en los suyos, mostrándole su dolor.

Draco negó con la cabeza. -Si lo sabes Hermione. Te lo dije, te dije que la sangre solo era sangre. Pero tengo obligaciones, yo no…-intentó argumentar.

-¿Con los de tu raza? ¿Ahí están tus obligaciones? ¿Con los tuyos?-interrogó dolida.

-Con mi familia…no es tan sencillo.-suspiró derrotado, estaba yendo peor de lo que pensaba.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, el buscando su mirada, ella esquivándola.

-Se que no vas a creer ni una palabra de lo que voy a decirte…y una vez lo diga, no hablaré más del tema y negaré haberte dicho esto.- tomó aire antes de continuar, buscando una manera de decírselo todo sin decir nada. -Mi familia apoya a Voldemort, pero no es nuestra decisión. Mi madre, mi tía y Blaise son mi única familia, por ellos haría cualquier cosa. Ese matrimonio lo orquesto mi padre y lo dio a conocer sin consultarme. No voy a casarme pero tengo que mantener las apariencias por seguridad, hasta que encuentre la manera de salir de esto. Nunca te he mentido, jamás. Fui contigo a una boda sabiendo que había amigos íntimos míos…exponiéndome…si no eres capaz de juntar las piezas...-la miró fijamente intentando transmitirle lo que sentía, intentando que creyera en él.

Hermione se quedó en silencio varios minutos…intentando leer entre líneas… sus padres eran mortífagos pero al parecer su madre no lo era por convencimiento, sino por su marido. Su padre había organizado el compromiso y el matrimonio, pero él no pensaba cumplirlo. En cuanto al resto…lo entendía, no tenía importancia.

-Eso no cambia nada, aunque te creyese…no cambia absolutamente nada, sigues estando prometido. Lo nuestro es una locura. Yo voy a luchar en esta guerra, voy a estar al lado de mi hermano, el es mi familia. Y aunque no lo fuese…lucharía de igual modo, alguien tiene que plantarle cara, alguien debe acabar con esto.-declaró con seguridad.

-Pueden hacerlo otros, puedes huir…esconderte…-sugirió a sabiendas de cuál sería la respuesta.

-Puedo…pero no voy a hacerlo.-respondió con tristeza.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó él después de un largo silencio, por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo manejar la situación, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

-Ahora nada… esto tenía que pasar antes o después.-afirmó en voz baja.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que le estaba agarrotando el pecho, sin dar crédito a las sensaciones que lo estaban devastando. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan importante en su vida?

-¿Me crees? ¿Me crees cuando te digo que no te he mentido?-si no conseguía solucionar las cosas con ella, al menos que le quedase claro que no le había engañado. No había sido completamente sincero, pero no había mentido en lo que se refería a ella.

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Te creo…pero como ya te dije, eso no cambia nada. Tu seguirás representando tu teatrito…yendo con ella a todas partes, besándoos, haciéndoos fotos para los periódicos…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al encontrarse con los suyos… -Te lo dije una vez…soy mujer de un solo hombre…y mi hombre será solo mío... Se feliz Draco, cuídate…espero que todo te vaya bien…de verdad- le deseó sinceramente sonriendo con tristeza, levantándose y apresurándose en irse, al mismo tiempo en que las lágrimas se derraban por sus mejillas.

Draco se quedó estático en el sitio. Incapaz de hacer nada, incapaz de seguirla, incapaz de pensar. Sorprendido de la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos…anonadado por lo que estaba sintiendo… incapaz de dar crédito…el dolor se fue asentando en su interior…derramándose poco a poco…devastándolo todo a su paso…dejándolo hundido en la más absoluta desolación.

()

()

**Hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y por favor contarme que tal. **

**Besitos**

**Alexía.**


	41. VISITA SORPRESA

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Podréis ver la ropa de Hermione en mi Twitter. Alexiarinaldi. Allí también os mantengo al tanto de cómo va el capitulo y cuando se publica.

Miles y millones de besitos.

Contadme que tal con vuestros Reviews.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 40 Visita sorpresa**_

Narcisa era una madre ejemplar… bueno al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

Desde el día en que el medimago le dijo que estaba embarazada, lo supo.

Supo que su futuro hijo sería la persona más importante de su vida, que haría cualquier cosa por él, que lo pondría por encima de todas las cosas…

Por esa razón, cuando Isobelle le sugirió que fuese a Italia para que Draco se airease un poco, accedió inmediatamente.

Algo le pasaba a su pequeño, algo importante. No era porque apenas comiese, porque casi no dormía, porque apenas hablaba, porque difícilmente salía de casa y por otra docena de razones…no, no era ninguna de esas cosas.

Era por su mirada, porque sus ojos grises estaban completamente apagados.

Estaba muy preocupada por él, desde que Lucius hubiera anunciado su compromiso no parecía el mismo.

Primero le había pedido explicaciones y exigido una manera de romperlo. Pero después nada, solo Blaise contestaba las cartas que Isobelle y ella enviaban normalmente, por supuesto aquello le pareció extraño pero lo achacó a que estaba disgustado.

Nada más regresar de Hogwarts supo que algo no iba bien.

Lejos de comportase como siempre y dedicarse a las fiestas y al hedonismo, Draco se encerró en si mismo recluido en sus habitaciones. Por supuesto no descuidó ninguna de sus obligaciones e incluso en dos ocasiones había viajado por negocios privados, pero no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser.

Incluso Lucius estaba preocupado, pese a sus ideales, su marido adoraba a su hijo y no entendía que estaba pasando.

Y es que si con ella y con los demás estaba distante…con Lucius estaba furioso, lo trataba con fría indiferencia, como si fuese alguien que estuviese muy por debajo de él, como si le hubiese hecho algo completamente imperdonable.

Al principio Lucius estalló en cólera. ¿Cómo se atrevía su hijo a tratarle de esa manera? Pero pasados los días, la preocupación al ver que no cedía, fue creciendo. Jamás se habían enfadado tanto. Sus intentos por suavizar las cosas caían en saco roto y cada vez Draco estaba más y más distante.

Por supuesto, la primera persona con la que consultó fue a Blaise. Quien le dijo, que Draco llevaba así desde el anuncio del compromiso y que cada día parecía ir a peor.

Entendía perfectamente que su futuro matrimonio lo tuviese de mal humor pero le parecía un poco excesivo, ciertamente para su hijo el compromiso era poco menos que una maldición.

Desde muy niño, Draco había sido un niño profundamente independiente, hasta el punto de que a su corta edad, había desarrollado negocios propios y prósperos. Dividía su vida entre atender sus asuntos, viajar y divertirse con Blaise y una amplia variedad de compañía femenina. Sin duda la amenaza de perder su vida debía asustarle bastante.

Desde el primer momento, contó con el apoyo de Isobelle que después de un mes de insistir, acabó por ordenarle que fuese a verla a Italia para que Draco se airease.

Así que allí estaba, sentada en el soleado y maravilloso salón de su hermana postiza, hablando de sus hijos.

-Bueno al menos podemos reconocer que hemos logrado una pequeña victoria. Ayer salieron a cenar.-argumentó Isobelle.

Narcisa levantó la ceja en un gesto de incredulidad. -Se fueron a las nueve y volvieron a las diez y diez.-

Isobelle suspiró dejando su taza de café. -Está bien. Tienes razón, se le nota frío y distante y claramente infeliz pero ¿Quién no? Su padre le organiza un compromiso, lo anuncia a bombo y platillo sin comentárselo, intenta obligarlo a unirse a su ridícula causa…Le sobran motivos.-acabó acariciándole el brazo para consolarla al ver su gesto de tristeza.

-Lo sé, se que se hace mayor y ya no acude a mi cuando está disgustado…pero te aseguro de que nada me gustaría más.-deseó dejando también su taza de té. -Conseguiremos que los chicos tengan una buena vida. ¿Verdad?-preguntó presa del ambiente pesimista.

-Te lo prometo Cissy. Nuestros chicos tendrán una buena vida, serán libres para decidir en lo que creen, para casarse con quieran y para hacer cuanto deseen. Te lo juro.-le dijo abrazándola y besándola en la mejilla.

Narcisa correspondió al abrazo sintiéndose mejor, sabía que faltaba mucho para eso…pero por lo menos no estaba sola con sus preocupaciones.

()

Hermione levantó la cara hacía el magnífico sol italiano sintiendo como le calentaba la piel.

Hacía un mes y una semana que el curso había acabado y por fin, después de una semana en Inglaterra con sus padres, había vuelto a Italia.

Tras su charla con Malfoy, su vida se había visto envuelta en un especie de sueño…si, sueño era la palabra correcta. Exámenes, charlas, clases, investigaciones…todo como si estuviese constantemente medio dormida.

Las últimas semanas habían sido extrañas, excepto cuando estaba con Harry que era la mayor parte del tiempo o cuando estaba con Blaise.

Sonrió recordando a los maravillosos hombres que ocupaban su vida.

Harry que tuvo la decencia de no volver a preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado, que era amable y respetuoso con Blaise porque sabía que ella le tenía mucho cariño… que aguantó estoicamente el puñetazo de Ron al volver del pueblo, al parecer el pelirrojo se había levantado por la mañana para despertarle y los había visto, juntos y abrazados en la cama, no le devolvió el golpe, se quedó mirándole y le dijo."¿Te pregunto yo lo que haces con tu novia o en tus momentos íntimos? No, pues no te atrevas a hacerlo tú. Respétame y sobre todo respétala a ella."

La sala común que estaba llena, se quedó en silencio mientras los más mayores asentían con la cabeza dándole la razón mientras Ginny se iba por el retrato echa una furia.

Por supuesto intento hablar con ella, sabedora de los sentimientos que albergaba por Harry. Pero la pelirroja la ignoró estoicamente dedicándole a cada momento en el que se encontraban miradas desdeñosas.

Ron tampoco les volvió hablar, se limitaba a volver a fingir que no existían, cosa que sinceramente no les importó demasiado. Había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Y Blaise, su maravilloso y encantador niño mimado. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir sin él diez días? Blaise le daba la luz y la alegría que le faltaba a su vida. La hacía reír con sus comentarios, la encandilaba con sus conversaciones sobre mil temas, la deshacía con sus cálidos abrazos…era culto, refinado, divertido, cariñoso, ingenioso…era perfecto para ella…realmente perfecto…pero no había lo único imprescindible…pasión…

Cuando Blaise la abrazaba se sentía en casa, como con Harry, querida, cuidada.

Pero no se parecía en nada a otros abrazos…a esos abrazos cálidos que le calentaban el alma, a esa sensación de intenso vértigo, de sentirse protegida, totalmente a salvo…en casa…en conclusión…no se parecía a nada a los abrazos que Draco le había dado.

Suspiró al pensar en él. Esas cinco semanas le habían servido para pensar y meditar en las palabras del rubio, para examinar sus hechos, recordar sus momentos…

Por Zabini, con quién se escribía cartas a diario contándole cada cosa que hacía en su día y manteniéndola al tanto de lo que pasaba con el rubio, sabía que Draco lo estaba pasando realmente mal…

"Está totalmente jodido, ya no se qué hacer. No quiere salir, no habla, no parece él mismo. Ayúdame leona, dame ideas para ver si consigo levantarle el ánimo." Le había suplicado en la carta de ayer.

Blaise, durante sus conversaciones antes de irse del castillo le había confirmado lo que Draco le había contado. Todo lo del compromiso, Lucius, la necesidad de mantener las apariencias…le había insinuado que tanto su madre como Narcisa estaban en contra de que ellos se hiciesen mortífagos aunque según sus propias palabras antes muertos que sirvientes.

Blaise adoraba a Draco, y estaba pasándolo mal al verle así y ya no sabía qué hacer.

La carta de ayer le había dado el empujón que necesitaba. Quería hablar con Draco, deseaba verle, necesitaba tocarle…

No le gustaba nada la situación, pero al analizarlo veía que Draco tenía razón. No le había mentido, nunca lo había hecho. Lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido importante para él, ¿Por qué sino estaba Draco tan afectado? ¿Por qué se negaba a hacer su vida anterior basada en fiestas y libertinaje?

Puede que al principio se cerrase a la idea, pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma…Draco le estaba demostrando que lo suyo no era una tontería…demostraba respetó a lo que habían vivido…

Pero por encima de todas las cosas, porque le echaba de menos…porque a pesar de la distancia lo que sentía por él no había menguado, no se había enfriado…seguía dentro de su pecho…ardiendo como una hoguera de fuego eterno.

Hacía un mes que estaba en Italia, en Sicilia acompañando a su familia, el sol y la meditación le habían sentado bien, antes de la carta de Blaise ya había tomado la decisión de intentar comunicarse con Draco, así que la carta le había dado la excusa perfecta.

Después de despedirse de su familia, alegando que iría a una exposición y al teatro había ido a Roma. se instaló en su hotel favorito, un maravilloso hotel de cuatro estrellas en la calle del Vaticano. Era un hotel formidable, de estilo antiguo, construido en piedra, con ornamentos dorados, muebles regios y grandes lámparas de araña.

Después de ponerse cómoda deshaciendo el equipaje, se duchó y se plantó delante del armario.

La madre de Blaise podía estar en casa y ya que el primer encuentro había sido algo forzado, quería causar buena impresión.

Finalmente se decidió por un look femenino y cómodo. Zapatos altos con una pequeña abertura en la punta, de color rosas claro hechos en charol.

Vestidito corto, un palmo por encima de la rodilla, de una tela suave, fina y vaporosa. Escote de pico cerrado con una amplia lazada, manga tres cuartos abullonada, cintura muy entallada y con una falda muy floja y con caída natural.

Como complementos eligió tres pulseras finas de oro con colgantes, flojas. Al cuello un fino collar de oro con un pequeño relicario y un solitario sencillo con un pequeño diamante en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

Peinó su larga melena ondulada en un desenfadado y suelto recogido dejándose sueltos dos finos mechones enmarcando su rostro. No se maquilló, ya que era por la tarde y el sol calentaba bastante, aunque se pintó las uñas en un suave rosa nude. Después de perfumarse, se miró al espejo para comprobar su aspecto, mientras recogía un pequeño y alargado clunch rosa palo de la cómoda.

Las joyas de oro resaltaban todavía más su dorado tono de piel, el vestido y el peinado le daban un toque delicado y femenino. Estaba perfecta.

()

Blaise le había contado que su casa en Roma era una mansión del siglo XV.

No fue difícil de localizar, solo había dos calles residenciales en la zona, y solo una tenía mansiones victorianas…la suya era la última…reconocible gracias a la enorme letra que tenía en el portal de la casa. Z.

Antes de llamar fue de compras, quería hacerle un regalito a su niño consentido y además sería de muy mala educación ir a la casa de alguien sin un presente, en Italia desde luego lo era.

Para Blaise compró una caja de bombones belgas y un perfume de Dior que le pegaba con su personalidad. Para su madre, compró un precioso ramo de flores. Sonrió mientras salía de la floristería, estaba nerviosa.

Atravesó respirando despacio las verjas y tras pensárselo durante un segundo, llamó al timbre.

Una hermosa mujer morena, con uniforme de doncella le abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió de que no fuese un elfo domestico, pero disimulo rápidamente sonriendo.

-Buon pomeriggio. Come posso aiutare?-(Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?)-le preguntó con una sonrisa y el máximo respeto.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta. -Buon pomeriggio. Vengo a vedere Blaise Zabini. Ma è una sorpresa, quindi non mi inserisco, prego. ( Buenas tardes. Vengo a ver a Blaise Zabini, pero es una sorpresa así que no me anuncie, por favor.)- pidió sonriendo.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, abriéndole la puerta y guiándola por un largo pasillo, cogiéndole el ramo para que estuviese más cómoda.

Miró de pasada la enorme casa, luminosos y amplios ventanales, paredes altas blancas, suntuosos muebles, hermosas lámparas y decoración barroca. Muy italiano, pensó distraídamente oyendo voces a lo lejos y sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

()

-No será una cena muy concurrida, solo la familia y nosotros.-decía Isobelle sentada con ademán indolente en el sofá con Narcisa a su derecha, mirando a los chicos, que estaban cómodamente sentados en un sofá enfrente.

Blaise se rió mirando a su madre y a su tía con diversión. -Si, si, nada importante. Unos cincuenta o así.-replicó riendo.

Narcisa se rió con suavidad mirándolo con reproche.

-No es verdad. Solo tu abuela y unos cuantos, ya que haremos una fiesta a finales de la semana que viene por mi cumpleaños.-protestó su madre.

Esta vez Draco y él se rieron.

Ambas madres sonrieron al verles, últimamente tenían un humor tan sombrío…

-Señorito Blaise.-le llamó Sisi entrando por el arco del salón.

-¿Si?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-Tiene visita.-dijo sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

-¿Qué visita? Yo no quedé con nadie hoy. ¿Quién es?-preguntó desconcertado frunciendo el ceño y mirando a los otros, extrañado también de la curiosa sonrisa que adornaba los labios de la normalmente seria mujer.

-Afirma ser el amor de su vida, señor.-anunció riendo.

Blaise frunció el ceño patidifuso. -¿El amor de…? Qué coño…-empezó.

-¿Tan pronto me olvidas?-inquirió una voz risueña.

-No.-dijo sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

-Yo creo que si.-afirmó la dueña de la voz apareciendo bajo el arco.

Blaise se quedó sin saber que hacer un segundo. Fascinado por lo hermosa que se veía, antes de levantarse y echar a correr hacia ella.

-¡Hermione!-gritó levantándola en peso atrapándola en un enorme abrazo haciéndola reírse en suaves y musicales carcajadas.

-No me lo creo, no me lo creo…-murmuró dejándola en el suelo. -Estás aquí…en mi casa…-dijo agarrándola de las manos y mirándola de arriba abajo. -De verdad estás aquí.-dijo volviendo a abrazarla y besándola con efusividad en la mejilla.

Hermione volvió a reírse devolviéndole él abrazo.

-Tú me invitaste. ¿Recuerdas?-contestó riendo.

-Lo hice.-afirmó como si fuera algo extraordinario. -Lo hice y ahora estás aquí. Salazar, de verdad estás aquí.-dijo achuchándola más fuerte.

-Solo hace un mes que no me ves tonto, me escribes a diario.-argumentó sonriendo al separarse. -Estaba en Sicilia y vine por unas exposiciones a Roma, así que pensé en venir a darte una cosita.-

Blaise abrió los ojos con ilusión. -¿Regalo?- preguntó.

-Regalo.-repitió asintiendo.

Sisi le tendió la bolsa que había traído con ella.

Como un niño abrió el paquete más grande. -Bombones belgas, mis favoritos.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Hermione se rió. -Lo sé, Malfoy te los regaló y dijiste lo mismo.-

-Cierto, cierto.-asintió abriendo el segundo paquete. -Perfume…mmm.-musitó abriendo el frasco para oler la fragancia. -Me encanta. ¿De quién es? Dior, chica lista.-anunció volviendo a abrazarla.

-Oh…que maleducado soy.-dijo separándose. -Te estoy monopolizando y ni siquiera te he presentado.- la agarró de la mano y la hizo caminar hacia delante.

-Está en mi tía y madrina. Narcisa Malfoy Black.-presentó al llegar a su lado.

Narcisa inclinó la cabeza mientras le tendía la mano.

-Ella es Hermione y es mi chica favorita en el mundo entero.-

Sonrió nerviosa estrechándosela. -Es un placer señora Malfoy.-saludó con educación. Estaba bastante impresionada, no esperaba encontrarse con la madre de Draco. Era una mujer muy hermosa, con el pelo rubio como el sol y los ojos color azul cielo. Llevaba una túnica de bruja azul claro y el pelo recogido en un alto moño.

-Igualmente.-afirmó con gesto imperturbable, examinándola de arriba abajo.

-A mi madre ya la conoces.-dijo él sonriendo.

Hermione le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Buon pomeriggio. Siamo spiacenti di intromettersi nella vostra casa, spero che tu sappia perdonare, di chiedere scusa ti ho portato un regalo.- (Buenas tardes. Lamento importunar en su casa, espero que sepa perdonarme, para disculparme le he traído un presente)- se disculpó girándose para tomar el ramo de brazos de Sisi y tendiéndoselo.

Isobelle se rió mientras se levantaba para dejar el ramo en la mesa y darle un abrazo.

-Eres encantadora. De verdad que lo eres. Siéntete como en casa, se bien recibida. Solo por ver esa sonrisa en su cara puedes venirte a vivir aquí.-afirmó besándola en ambas mejillas.

Hermione se rió devolviéndole el abrazo y dándole un beso de vuelta.

-Gracias eres muy amable.-sonrió agradecida del cambio de la madre de Draco a la calidez de la de Blaise.

-Bueno a Draco ya lo conoces.-dijo señalando con la mano al sofá de enfrente.

Sabía que estaba allí, pero deliberadamente había evitado mirarle, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al tenerle en frente.

Tuvo cuidado de darle la espalda a los tres, ya que estaban ocupados oliendo el perfume, y lo miró a placer.

Se sorprendió al ver que realmente se le veía cansado, como si llevase mucho tiempo sin dormir. El la miraba con atención de arriba abajo, abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero la cerró apretando la mandíbula, conteniéndose.

Zabini tenía razón, estaba tenso, demacrado…no parecía el mismo. Aunque sabía que no estaba bien, en parte le proporcionó satisfacción verle en ese estado. Era la última pieza que necesitaba para dar el paso que había pensado.

Buscó su mirada, intentando transmitirle calma. El entrecerró los ojos mirándola sin entender, así que dedicándole una cálida y tímida sonrisa, le preguntó con voz suave.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Todavía se estaba recuperando de verla de repente, tan guapa, tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan…ella. Todo lo que creía muerto por dentro volvió a revivir, como él hielo que se derrite bajo el sol.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que tomase asiento, a la expectativa de ver como se comportaba.

Ella volvió a sonreírle, tomando asiento a su lado, cruzando los tobillos y doblando las piernas en un ademán recatado.

El corazón de Draco empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que ella tuviese intención de arreglarlo o solo estaba siendo amable? Le habría gustado hablar con ella, pero por desgracia había demasiada gente en la habitación.

-¿Te apetece un café, querida?-preguntó Isobelle encantada con la visita.

-Si gracias, me encantaría.-contestó con amabilidad.

()

Lo que en principio debía ser un incomodo encuentro, pasó a ser un agradable e interesante momento.

Ambas madres, quedaron agradablemente sorprendidas con la chica. Tenía un carácter marcado, era inteligente, con mente rápida, era dulce, educada y versada en varios campos…realmente resultaba un placer compartir su compañía.

Pese a que Isobelle la invitó a quedarse para cenar, Hermione declinó la oferta, asegurándole que lo haría pronto. Ahora las tres mujeres se estaban despidiendo.

-Draco.-llamó Blaise a su espalda. -Quiero darle una cosa a Hermione, acompáñala a la puerta. ¿Vale? Se amable.-gritó mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

Hermione lo siguió por el pasillo hasta la puerta en silencio.

Él abrió la puerta apoyándose en el quicio, no había abierto la boca en toda la tarde pero parecía más relajado.

Le sonrió levemente antes de hablar en voz baja.

-Tenemos que hablar.-

Draco asintió con la cabeza, pero mantuvo el gesto duro.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó con la voz más ronca por la falta de uso.

Hermione le miró a los ojos profundamente, atravesando su mirada. Era obvio que él no quería hacerse ilusiones.

-¿Podemos cenar?-ofreció Draco al reconocer la manera de mirarle, intima y cálida. Si ella estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad él no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Sus ojos brillaron en una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Claro. Ven a recogerme a las nueve en el hotel Viseri.-

El sonrió sin darse cuenta. Era real, Hermione estaba allí e iba a darle una oportunidad.

-Estaré en el recibidor. Ponte elegante.-le recomendó sin dejar de observarla a placer ahora que estaban solos, ella sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos le prometían que aquella noche sería decisiva.

Había llegado la hora de quitarse las mascaras.

()

Plis contarme que os parece que me teneis desinformada.

Besos Alexía.


	42. CENA EN ROMA

Hola mis amores. Como sabéis todos y todas las que me seguís por Twitter tengo muchísimo trabajo además de asuntos personales que me tienen super ocupada, pero como siempre…yo nunca os abandono.

Aquí os dejó un capitulo que la verdad fue complicado de escribir…es un capitulo muy importante…os sorprenderá la madurez de ambos a la hora de enfrentarse a la situación…pero creo que encaja con su personalidad y su manera de ser. Hermione es cien por ciento racional y Draco no se queda atrás así que…estoy segura de que esa sería la manera de ambos de enfrentarla…bueno…espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

**Contarme que tal porque me muero de curiosidad.**

**Dedicado especialmente a todos mis seguidores del Twitter, sobre todo para Lanny Z que estuvo de cumpleaños. Para todos los que me siguen y me preguntan prácticamente cada día. Chicas…chicos…sois los mejores. Va por vosotros mis amores preciosos.**

**Besitos y letritas de amor.**

Alexía

_**Capítulo 41 Cena en Roma **_

Después de irse de la casa de Blaise, Hermione no perdió un segundo. Volvió a su hotel y se dedicó a arreglarse a conciencia.

Una larga ducha, aceite corporal de vainilla, el pelo suavemente rizado, suelto por la espalda, un suave maquillaje de color rosa pétalo, una delicada pulsera fina de oro con una fina cadena con un colgante de la letra H, solitario con un pequeño diamante y pendientes de diamantes simples a juego. Para vestirse, se decantó por un vestido negro un poco más corto y ajustado de los que solía ponerse…pero la noche lo merecía.

Era un vestido corto negro hasta la mitad superior del muslo, muy ajustado, con un escote con una ligera forma de corazón poco pronunciado de encaje, debajo de los pechos una gruesa cinta a modo de cinturón los enfatizaba. Como hacía calor, pero no quería llevar los hombros al aire eligió una pequeña torerita de encaje del mismo color.

Carterita rosa y sandalias de tacón con tira cruzada completaron el sensual atuendo. Un toque de su perfume y ya había llegado la hora.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de sus desvelos.

Draco estaba increíblemente atractivo, quitaba el aliento vestido con un sexy traje negro que le sentaba como un guante y camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

-Hola.-le saludó al llegar a su lado mientras notaba como su abrasadora mirada recorría con lujuria su figura.

-Estás preciosa.-respondió él con voz ronca.

Hermione sonrió, era la primera vez que él le decía algo parecido de un modo tan directo.

-Tu también.-respondió ligeramente sonrojada.

Draco le sonrió ligeramente, haciendo que su estomago se contrajese.

Estaban nerviosos, como si fuera la primera vez que hacía aquello. Era ridículo tanta formalidad después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó él con educación, señalando con la mano hacía delante.

Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro.-aceptó.

-Hablaremos, tenemos muchos asuntos de los que hablar, pero no hace falta que te comportes como si fuésemos extraños. Los dos sabemos lo que hay y de los tenemos que tenemos que hablar..-dijo al ver su mirada interrogante.

-No va a ser un momento agradable. Quizá deberíamos hablar antes de la cena.-comentó él mientras empezaban a andar hacía la puerta. Moriría antes de reconocerlo pero estaba realmente nervioso.

Lo pensó antes de contestar. -Creo que es una buena idea.-concedió haciendo un gesto hacía el bar que estaba vacío. Fueron hacía el final de la sala y pidieron un coctel para cada uno antes de sentarse en dos sillones el uno frente al otro.

-Quiero hacerlo sencillo, y quiero aclararlo todo lo más pronto posible así que iré directa al grano.-dijo a bocajarro a modo de disculpa, cuando el camarero se fue a por sus bebidas.

-Te creo, creo todo lo que me dijiste en Hosmeade. Pero como te dije…eso no cambia nada. La guerra está a punto de empezar. Y yo, estaré en el bando contrario, si tú…-empezó algo nerviosa hablando de carrerilla.

-Yo no llevo la marca, ya lo sabes. No voy a participar en la guerra. Cuando todo estalle me iré lejos con mi familia.-manifestó en voz baja, pero firme sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Bien…me alegra oírlo.- aseguró al cabo de unos segundos.- En cuanto a lo demás…Draco…te lo decía enserio…mi hombre solo tiene que ser mío. Si vamos…a intentar algo…tienes que darme tu palabra de que no habrá más mujeres…ninguna…ni real ni fingida…-dijo poniéndose muy colorada pero aguantándole la mirada.

-Necesito tiempo para deshacer mi compromiso con Astoria.-se limitó a decir con gesto impertérrito que no se correspondía para nada con lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella le estaba dando una oportunidad, una opción…

-Lo entiendo…pero nada de besos fingidos…ni dejarse besar…solo…solo yo…solo tú y yo…si no estás dispuesto…-murmuró cohibida.

Era un momento decisivo…o empezaban juntos o aquello se había acabado incluso antes de comenzar.

-¿Se aplica a todo, lo de solo tú y yo? Me refiero, no es seguro hacerlo público, pero tampoco lo es que no lo sepa nadie. ¿Qué pasará cuando los tuyos se enteren?-preguntó con voz desapasionada. Quería cubrir todos los frentes…o lo hacían de verdad…o nada. -¿Me darás la espalda entonces? ¿Arriesgaré todo mi mundo para que me dejes cuando el santo y la comadreja se enteren?-

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Entendía perfectamente la pregunta…ella también se las había hecho.

-Yo me ocuparé de los míos y tu de los tuyos cuando llegue el momento. Que cada uno juzgue a quien se lo quiere contar y cuando. Yo decido con quien estoy Draco, si no fuese de esa manera ni siquiera estaría aquí sentada.-argumentó.

-Bien.-dijo con calma sin retirar la mirada.

Ella le miró a los ojos. Había aceptado…

-Lo digo enserio. Sabré si me mientes. No voy a pasarte ni una. Decido confiar en ti…se a lo que me arriesgo…solo te pido una cosa…que no me mientas nunca…si algún día…quieres acabar con esto hazlo…pero no me engañes…no te lo perdonaría jamás.-quería dejarlo todo claro.

-Bien.-repitió el aceptando.

-Si algún día me mientes…no vuelvas a buscarme, no intentes hablarme…no te daré opción…se habrá acabado para siempre.-sentenció muy seria mirándole a los ojos.

El enfrentó su mirada durante unos segundos.

-Bien. ¿Algo más?-inquirió con frialdad.

Hermione lo observó con calma lentamente, durante la conversación había mantenido una actitud distante y fría, como si no estuviera realmente interesado en lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sabía que aquello era una fachada. Su manera de enfrentarse a las cosas.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que para él expresar sus sentimientos era tan desconcertante y desagradable como para ella, al aceptar todo lo que ella le había pedido, Draco acababa de aceptar tácitamente que estaba mucho más que interesado, se habían comprometido ambos.

Ahora sí, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y totalmente al descubierto.

-No, creo que no. Todavía nos quedan asuntos que tratar obviamente, pero creo que será mejor irlas hablando según surjan. ¿Si te parece bien?-dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa.

-Vamos entonces. Faltan diez minutos para la hora de nuestra reserva.-le comentó él levantándose a pesar de que casi no habían tocado las bebidas.

-Vale. ¿Es seguro? Me refiero a estar aquí, juntos en público.-aclaró al ver su mirada extrañada.

-No lo haría si fuera de otra forma.-respondió mirándole con intensidad.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, confiando en él, siguiéndole a través de la habitación.

Se sorprendió de que no hubiese un coche esperándolos a la salida.

-El restaurante está a dos manzanas de aquí, podemos ir dando un paseo.- dijo él a modo de respuesta.

-Genial, hace una noche estupenda. Me encanta pasear por Roma-dijo intentando relajar el enrarecido ambiente que los acompañaba desde el hotel.

-Lo suponía…A mí también me gusta.-reconoció.

Draco maldijo su mala suerte mil veces interiormente, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando una oportunidad, pero ahora no sabía cómo comportarse. Se moría por besarla, por estrecharla entre sus brazos y comprobar que no era otro de sus sueños.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como ella se agarraba de su brazo. -Todo va bien.-aseguró en voz baja mirándolo.

Asintió con la cabeza sin hablar, notando al momento, el efecto calmante que tenía su presencia sobre él.

El trayecto al restaurante se le hizo demasiado corto, aunque para sus nervios fue la medicina que necesitaba, después de tanto tiempo con tensión diaria…para cuando entraron en el restaurante ambos estaban visiblemente más relajados.

Nunca había estado en aquel restaurante pero la verdad es que le encantó nada más verlo.

Era un edificio enorme y antiguo, de piedra vieja gris, con grandes ventanas de madera blanca y rodeado por un amplio jardín florecido, lleno de hermosas flores de todas las clase y pequeños farolillos dispersos que creaban un curioso paisaje formado por luces y sombras.

Le sorprendió el acogedor lugar, extrañándose de no haber oído hablar nunca de él.

Atravesaron las zonas ajardinadas y caminaron hacia la puerta.

La puerta era doble, de la misma madera que las ventanas, con unas hermosas vidrieras de colores en el medio, estaba enmarcada por una gruesa y frondosa hiedra de un verde muy intenso. Tras ella, encontró un acogedor recibidor de color amarillo suave, llena de gruesos sillones beige de aspecto cómodo, al fondo de la sala había un podio, donde un encantador metre, de unos cuarenta años les recibió con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer volver a verle señor Malfoy, su mesa está lista.-le saludo el hombre con familiaridad.-dijo guiándolos a través de otras puertas dobles, esta vez de una madera muy oscura.

El comedor era una habitación enorme, llena de pequeñas mesas redondas muy separadas unas de otras, delicadas mantelerías, cristalerías y vajillas vestían las mesas, que tenían un pequeño centro de flores con una vela gruesa blanca encendida en el centro.

La estancia se iluminaba gracias a unos sencillos apliques dorados en las paredes y pequeñas lámparas de araña en los techos. Las paredes estaban pintados en un suave color arena que conseguía resaltar todavía más la hermosa vajilla, la fina mantelería blanca de las mesas y la deslumbrante cristalería.

Fueron hasta el final del salón, donde había diez pares de gruesas cortinas de color blanco roto que impedían ver dentro, lo que había al otro lado. El metre los condujo a las ultimas y con parsimonia, les apartó una para hacerle pasar.

Las cortinas hacían de puerta para la pequeña habitación que ocultaba. Era un espacio rectangular que tenía toda la pared de enfrente de cristal, para dejar ver el hermoso jardín trasero del restaurante, lleno de más flores y una preciosa fuente. Había menos luz que en el comedor y dos velas más en el centro de la mesa que estaba encendido, bañándolo todo con su hermosa luz.

La belleza del lugar, la dejó momentáneamente deslumbrada. Era un sitio increíblemente bello y especial, que Draco lo hubiese elegido para ella…levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su intensa mirada plateada.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó haciendo un ademán con la mano abarcando la estancia.

Sonrió dejando el bolso en la mesa, se dio la vuelta, apoyó las manos abiertas en su pecho y se inclino para besarle delicadamente en los labios.

-Es un lugar precioso, gracias por traerme Draco.-musitó separándose.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sonrió de medio lado, pasando la mano por su cintura para guiarla a la mesa.

-Me alegra que te guste.-dijo en voz baja apartándole la silla para que se sentase.

()

La cena siguió su tónica habitual de cuando estaban solos, haciendo que se relajasen y bajasen la guardia segundo tras segundo... Solo había una palabra para describirlo. Perfecta.

Buena conversación, temas interesantes, buen ambiente, una comida magnifica…y esa sensación de vértigo que solo Draco le causaba.

Después de la cena, decidieron ir a tomar un café, otra vez agarrados del brazo.

Como dos personas cualquiera que se gustan, de cualquier país de mundo, de cualquier raza, de cualquier estatus, de cualquier sexo… simplemente…dos personas enamoradas…

-¿Recibiste el regalo de la boda de Iris?-preguntó Hermione cuando salían de la cafetería hacía su hotel.

-Si…aunque no fue lo único que recibí.-contestó el de manera misteriosa.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada de sincera curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué te regalaron a ti?-inquirió.

-Iris y Ada también leyeron el articulo de Profeta.-se limitó a contestar.

-Ya entiendo.-sabía que las chicas le tenían mucho aprecio, no le extrañaría que le hubiesen dado una buena reprimenda.

-Se enfadaron bastante conmigo.-comentó el confirmando sus sospechas.

-Me tienen mucho cariño, igual que yo a ellas.-contestó sonriendo.

-Eso me quedó claro cuando ambas se pusieron a gritarme en la trastienda, suerte que Max sabía lo del compromiso y me ayudó a explicarles un poco la historia.-respondió.

Hermione sonrió, sintiendo una oleada de cariño por sus amigas.

-¿Y las convenciste?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto. Conocen bien las costumbres mágicas saben que suele pasar. Estaban enfadadas porque creían que yo realmente tenía relación con Astoria y que estaba jugando contigo.-

-Supongo que conseguiste arreglar las cosas con ellas.-

-Más o menos, me creyeron, pero dijeron que hasta que no viesen que había solucionado las cosas contigo no volverían a hablarme.-informó con molestia evidente.

-Lamento escucharlo.- contestó con seriedad a pesar de la leve sonrisa que adornaba su cara.

Draco no comentó nada, siguió caminando a su lado.

-¿Con quién dijiste que ibas a cenar a Blaise?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Cena de negocios. Hablando de Blaise. ¿Cuál fue el regalo que te dio al bajar?-

Ella se rió con suavidad.

-Una foto suya enmarcada.-le comentó riendo más alto.

Draco negó con la cabeza sonriendo. -Es imposible, estaría vestido al menos.-aventuró tendiéndole la mano para cruzar la calle.

Hermione se rió otra vez , aceptando la mano que él le tendía para caminar más cómodamente por el adoquín de piedra.

-No te rías tanto. No es broma, intentó regalarme un cuadro suyo desnudo por mi cumpleaños.-contó el muy serio.

Ella se rió a carcajadas. -No hablas enserio.-

-Claro que sí. Por suerte mi madrina lo encontró posando y me evitó el trauma.-

Hermione siguió riéndose un rato antes de preguntar.

-¿La madre de Blaise es tu madrina?-

-Sí, y mi madre la suya.-

-Estáis muy unidos los cuatro, ¿No?-inquirió.

Draco la miró un segundo, parecía genuinamente curiosa.

-Sí, como ya te dije mi madre y la suya son amigas desde niñas, han pasado por todo juntas. Lo comparten todo. Isobelle fue la primera en tomarme en brazos cuando mi madre dio a luz, se quedó unos meses en mi casa para ayudar a mi madre y cuando nació Blaise, pasó lo mismo pero al revés. Si me ponía en enfermo, mi madrina venía a casa y ayudaba a mi madre. Si había un partido importante o algún acontecimiento publico ellas siempre venían a vernos. Todos los recuerdos de mi vida los tengo con Blaise, desde recién nacidos hemos estado juntos. No llevamos la misma sangre pero no nos hace falta, somos familia.-respondió él.

-¿Y tu padre? No debe ser fácil convivir con una amistad tan profunda.-su primer impulso fue evadir la pregunta pero realmente tenía curiosidad.

-Mmm…No es fácil, pero el pasa mucho tiempo fuera, ocupado con otros asuntos así que nunca estuvo mucho en casa. Podían pasar semanas sin que le viésemos, así que tampoco podía quejarse.- contestó.

-¿El matrimonio de tus padres fue arreglado o fue cosa suya?-sabía que quizá estaba forzando a Draco a compartir pero quería hacerse una idea mejor de como era su vida.

-Mitad y mitad. Sus familias los prometieron de niños, pero se conocieron cuando llegaron a la escuela y encajaron bastante bien, se casaron al terminar el colegio. Aunque no me creas, ellos estaban muy enamorados.-confió dirigiéndola hasta un solitario banco de madera oscura frente a una preciosa fuente iluminada por dos farolas en una pequeña plaza.

Era una plaza circular, con adoquín de piedra por el suelo y una fuente de mármol gris en el centro con dos figuras entrelazadas. Un hombre y una mujer que se besaban, sobre sus cabezas dos enormes chorros de agua que abastecían la fuente.

-¿Estaban? ¿Ya no lo están?-inquirió con cautela.

Draco clavó su mirada en ella, meditando si debía contestar o no.

-Lo están…pero no como antes. Desde hace dos años las ideas de mi padre… están en medio de los dos. Él…piensa que sus ideales son los correctos…Y ella no puede acabar de perdonarle que la metiese en ese mundo…no puede perdonarle que quiera hacer lo mismo conmigo…-explicó mirando al cielo de frente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, consciente de la importancia que tenía para él estarle confiando aquella información.

Entrelazó su brazo con el suyo y se apoyó contra él, mirando las hermosas figuras de la fuente.

-Creía que admirabas a tu padre, que querías ser como él.-musitó en voz baja.

Draco soltó una amarga carcajada. -Es curioso, yo pensaba lo mismo de niño. Pero después creces y te das cuenta de que se exige un precio por ciertas cosas…un precio que yo no estoy dispuesto a pagar. Cuando acabó el torneo de los tres magos… algunos fueron llamados…convocados…para ocupar el lugar de los padres que habían caído en la primera guerra. Las familias los entregaron gustosas, contentas de poder aplacarle…el verano pasado vi de cerca lo que hace…no solo en nombre de su guerra…sino las cosas que hace cuando está enfadado…cuando se aburre…por placer…yo no quiero ser uno de esos sádicos…-acabó en voz baja sin apartar la mirada de la luna.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo asombrada, ¿Hasta qué punto llegaban los prejuicios para no haberse planteado nunca que un hijo de mortífagos podría no querer serlo? Lo que hacen los padres no pueden pagarlo los hijos. Sirius había renegado de una familia que había intentado empujarlo a unirse a las filas de los mortífagos…¿Por qué no podían hacerlo más chicos?

-¿Y la supremacía de la sangre?-preguntó más por escuchar la respuesta que por otra cosa.

Draco volvió a reírse esta vez con diversión. -Vamos Granger, nadie que haya visto a Lombotton puede pensar que eso es cierto.-se burló recibiendo a cambio una golpe en el costado.

-Oye, Neville es un gran chico y un buen mago. No puedes señalarle a él teniendo a Crabe y Goyle en tu propia casa.-respondió molesta.

-Touche.-respondió mirándola y levantando ambas manos en señal de paz.

Ella sonrió con dulzura fijando sus ojos en los suyos…ahogándose en su mirada de plata.

-Te extrañe.-musitó acariciándole la mandíbula con dos dedos.

Draco cerró los ojos ante su toque…le había hecho tanta falta…

Besó con suavidad sus dedos cuando los pasó sobre su boca, incapaz de decir nada.

Hermione sonrió con ternura. Aquel si era su Draco…del que ella se había enamorado.

Sin ningún tipo de duda, se echó hacia delante y unió sus labios a los suyos.

Draco se quedó paralizado un segundo al notarla. Cuando creía que ya lo tenía todo perdido…cuando su mundo se había sumido en las sombras y la oscuridad…aparecía ella…iluminándolo todo con su luz…fundiendo de un solo golpe todo el hielo que parecía haberse adueñado de él desde que la había perdido.

Sintiendo como regresaba a la vida de golpe, Draco movió los labios lentamente sobre los suyos, acariciándolos muy despacio, disfrutando de volver a besarla.

Los brazos de Hermione se enredaron en su cuello para atraerlo hacía sí, acariciando con la lengua sus labios lentamente, tentándolo para que profundizase el beso.

Draco aceptó la invitación, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, lamiéndolo con sensualidad antes de besarla con pasión.

Hermione gimió suavemente al sentir su lengua recorriendo su boca, al probar de nuevo su intoxicante sabor, usó las manos para agarrarlo de la camisa, intentando acercarlo más hacía sí.

Las luces de la plaza estallaron de repente dejando paso a la oscura noche.

Ahogó un jadeo cuando notó las manos de Draco atrayéndola a su regazo, haciendo que se sentase sobre él con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas. El vestido se subió ligeramente por delante, dejando su ropa interior ligeramente descubierta.

Lejos de avergonzarse, Hermione hundió las manos es su pelo, haciendo que girase más la cabeza para poder tener mejor acceso a su boca.

Las manos de Draco , bajaron de su cintura a sus caderas, presionando con fuerza, bajando más hacía su trasero para poder presionar su sexo contra él de ella, intentando aliviar la férrea erección que le había provocado con tan solo un beso.

Hermione jadeo dentro del beso, a sentir el estado en que se encontraba, haciendo que la piel de Draco se electrificase al contacto con la suya, ella rodeo su cuello con un brazo mientras se agarraba con el otro de su hombro, para mover las caderas hacía delante y así volver a sentirlo, arrancándole un masculino gemido.

Un rayo resonó en lo alto del cielo, iluminándolo todo durante un segundo, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, nada de lo que los rodeaba era importante…en aquel momento…sumidos es su propio mundo… nada ni nadie más tenía cabida…allí solo existían ellos mismos…

Las primeras gotas de lluvia también pasaron desapercibidas…otro rayo volvió a iluminar la noche…esta vez sí lo escucharon…

Ambos se quedaron paralizados…mirándose a los ojos…jadeando… intentando recuperar la respiración…sorprendidos al notar las cálidas gotas de agua que cada vez caían con más intensidad y fuerza.

La fuerza y sensualidad de lo que tenía enfrente le quitó el aliento…Draco tenía todo el pelo mojado…con el agua corriendo todo su cuerpo…los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados mostrando gran parte de su pecho…sus impresionantes ojos grises brillando como diamantes cada vez que un rayo iluminaba el cielo…

-Deberíamos…-empezó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de volver a atrapar su boca en un devastador beso, retomando los vertiginosos movimientos de sus caderas…hundió los dedos en sus húmedos mechones para retirárselos de la cara y poder clavar su mirada en la suya mientras se movía…

La lluvia empezó a caer en un potente aguacero…pero ninguno de los dos bajó el ritmo…él con una mano agarrando su cadera para ayudarla a moverse, la otra en su trasero, bajo su vestido para aumentar la potencia de sus movimientos.

Hermione se movía sobre él, perdiendo la cabeza cada vez que sus sexos se rozaban, cada vez que él besaba y mordía su cuello, sus pechos, sus hombros…con cada gota de agua que recorría su ardiente piel…

Era demasiado…demasiado intenso…demasiado potente…demasiado excitante…era Draco en estado puro…

El orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el excitante jadeo de Draco al terminar.

Pero aquel dulce final no calmó las ansias de ninguno de los dos…en todo caso…las hizo más intensas…

Draco bajó la mano otra vez hacía abajo…abarcando su culo con ambas manos…apretándola contra si, haciéndola ponerse de rodillas sobre él para hundir la cabeza entre sus pechos. Con la boca abierta fue subiendo desde allí hasta su cuello, antes de tomar su boca en un intenso beso.

Una intensa sensación de vértigo la inundo, indicándole que se estaban desapareciendo.

No se molestó en mirar a su alrededor…supo que el los había llevado a su hotel… Además ¿Para qué iba a fijarse? Lo más importante de aquella habitación lo tenía entre sus brazos…

Draco metió las manos bajó el vestido, dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando sus sensibles pliegues durante unos segundos antes de introducir un dedo dentro de ella.

Hermione gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tiroteando de su chaqueta y camisa, arrancándole los botones para poder llegar hasta su piel.

Tiró todo al suelo, acariciando su espalda con largas pasadas mientras mordía y besaba sus hombros.

Movió las caderas con suavidad al sentir como Draco, abandonaba sus caricias para empujar el vestido hacía abajo después de desabrocharle la cremallera.

El mismo sin dejar de besarla, se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, desasiéndose de los zapatos de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sin darle tiempo a respirar, Draco rodeó sus caderas con las manos y la levantó en pesó apoyándola en la pared.

Hermione gimió al sentir que volvía a acariciarla…esta vez con dos dedos…

Experto…sensual…seguro…perfecto…Draco…

Gimió sin control cuando añadió otro dedo y aumentó la velocidad… con decisión, tiró de su mano y enredó las piernas con fuerza en sus caderas chocando contra su polla.

-Córrete conmigo, quiero sentirte.-musitó excitada y fuera de control, antes de morderle con fuerza el cuello y el hombro. -Quiero sentirte dentro de mi.-pidió extasiada.

Draco levantó la cabeza gimiendo con fuerza. Si ella supiese lo que le estaba pidiendo…

Sin bajarla, avanzó hacía la cama, dejándola caer suavemente antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

Separó sus muslos con premura y se colocó en medio...acariciando su erección contra su húmedo sexo a través de la ropa interior. Tenía tantas ganas de ella que no creía poder contenerse si lo hacían de otro modo.

Hermione gimió descontrolada al sentir sus labios chupando sus pezones con intensidad…mordiendo sus costados con sensualidad…lamiendo su abdomen con largos y húmedos lametazos…

Las caderas de ambos chocaban descontroladas pero en perfecto compás…rápido…más rápido…estaban tan cerca.

Las manos de ella fueron a su pecho para empujarlo hacía atrás.

-Quítamelas…-ordenó rodeando su miembro suavemente con una mano, arrancándole un gemido desesperado al acariciarlo…

Draco metió los dedos bajó el delicado encaje antes de rasgarlo como si fuese papel y arrojarlo lejos.

-Sigue…-pidió dentro de su boca volviendo a besarlo, levantando sus caderas hacía las suyas, deteniendo sus osadas caricias. -Acaba dentro de mi…-

Draco sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones como una explosión…_Salazar…como podía ser tan caliente…_ empezó a moverse otra vez contra ella, jadeando al sentir su humedad mojando su sexo completamente…

Apenas les llevó un minuto volver a borde del precipicio.

-Draco…Draco…Draco…-gemía echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Joder…-gimió él contra su boca… empujando con más fuerza.

Hermione separó más las piernas metiendo la mano entre ambos agarrando su erección con la mano, acariciando varias veces su clítoris y sus labios rápidamente con ella.

Sentir como su sexo se hundía suavemente, se un modo casi imperceptible dentro de su ardiente humedad…fue una experiencia tan caliente…tan sensual…tan intima…que fue más que suficiente para que ambos se corriesen al mismo tiempo…

Draco se quedó quieto durante varios minutos… flotando entre dos mundos…extasiado…disfrutando de los delicados besos que Hermione le daba en el pelo y las suaves caricias en su espalda.

-Deberías irte…estarán preocupados por ti…-murmuró ella al cabo de un rato con pesar.

Draco negó levantando la cabeza para besarla en los labios suavemente.

-No hay ningún lugar donde desee estar.-musitó volviendo a besarla.

()

CONTARME QUE OS PARECIÓ. Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis buscarme y añadirme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi.

Besitos.


	43. DESCUBIERTOS

Hola mis amores. Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, las que me seguís por Twitter notareis que el título del capítulo ha cambiado. Jijiji.

A las que no me seguís os invito a hacerlo, allí siempre os informo de cómo van los capítulos, cuando se actualiza y además podéis ver la ropa que llevan los protagonistas. Podéis agregarme como AlexiaRinaldi.

A los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos y gracias por comentar… a los antiguos…os quiero. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y fidelidad.

Alexía

_**Capítulo 42 Descubiertos **_

-¿Así que Draco no durmió en la casa esta noche?-Preguntó Narcisa con una sonrisa a Blaise que afirmó con la cabeza mientras masticaba su tostada. Aquella sin duda era una buena señal…su Dragón había vuelto.

-Es la cuarta vez está semana que pasa la noche fuera, además falta bastante por la tarde.-señaló Isobelle rellenando su propia taza. -Está recuperando el tiempo perdido.-

Narcisa asintió complacida. Si desde luego que lo estaba haciendo. No había ni rastro del Draco que había vuelto a casa después del curso.

Relajado, confiado, con esa fuerza que siempre irradiaba…daba gusto volverlo a ver bromeando con Blaise, que los acompañase a comer y a pasear por la tarde. Esta clarísimo que otra vez estaba con líos de faldas pero no podía importarle menos. Estaba bien y eso era lo importante.

-¿Todavía no estáis listos?-preguntó el susodicho entrando por la puerta.

Narcisa le sonrió sin darse cuenta, al ver la sonrisa que se insinuaba en su cara.

-No querido, pero serán cinco minutos en cuanto terminemos el desayuno.-informó Isobelle levantando la cabeza para recibir un beso en la mejilla, al igual que Narcisa.

Blaise levantó la cabeza poniendo morritos para que lo besara.

-Ahora no, que hay gente delante.-murmuró Draco apartándole la cabeza con la mano, provocando que ambas mujeres se riesen.

-No maquilles la verdad. Lo que pasa es que vienes servido.-le espetó haciendo un puchero.

Draco se rió mientras volvía a salir de la habitación para ir a su cuarto.

Nada más entrar en la estancia, se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido de gusto.

Había pasado una noche increíble con Hermione. Todavía no podía creerse la intensidad con la que lo sentía todo. La manera en la que se sentía cuando estaba con ella.

Cuanto más la conocía, cuanto más tiempo pasaba en su compañía, más adicto se volvía.

Disfrutaba muchísimo pasando tiempo con ella, hablando, paseando, yendo a distintos lugares, molestándola, gozando de la libertad para estar a su lado…

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía su cómoda.

Sobre ella, había un baúl mágicamente cerrado por él mismo. Chasqueó los dedos para hacer que se abriese y tomar las fotos del interior.

Eran diez instantáneas de la cena de regalos y boda de Maxwell e Iris.

Las cuatro primeras era de la cena, en la primera salían él y Hermione de perfil en el instante en el que la había saludado, una mano en la espalda y la otra en su cadera. La segunda fue tomada al instante siguiente cuando ella se había agarrado de su antebrazo para devolverle el saludo.

En la tercera, se veía a ellos con Ada y Michael durante el banquete en la mesa. Los cuatro estaban en actitud distendida en medio del plato de carne. Se notaba que era un momento feliz.

La cuarta se había tomado durante el baile, Hermione le acariciaba la nuca mientras el sonreía mirándola a los ojos.

La quinta era a la entrada de la boda, Draco la tenía cogida de la cintura, ambos sonreían.

La sexta era de un instante durante la ceremonia, Draco la tenía otra vez cogida, ella estaba apoyada sobre su cuerpo y sonreía.

La séptima era dentro de la carpa, durante el banquete en el instante que Iris y Max se habían escapado de su mesa para tomar una copa con ellos.

En la octava, Draco la tenía abrazada por detrás y le hablaba al oído, mientras ella sonreía agarrada a sus brazos respondiéndole.

La novena era del durante el baile, ambos completamente juntos bailando.

En la decima se les veía besarse justo al final de la noche.

Draco sonreía más y más conforme pasaba las fotos. Hasta ahora, aquellas vacaciones habían sido las mejores de su vida…hasta ahora. Se repitió sonriendo viendo la ultima foto. Tenía que acordarse de robarle a Hermione la cámara de fotos que llevaba para poder copiarlas con magia, ya que ella hacía fotos a diario.

-Draco, mi abuela está aquí.- vociferó Blaise por el pasillo.

Se apresuró a dejarlas en el baúl y salió apresuradamente al piso de abajo.

Alana acababa de llegar. Y no soportaba que la hiciesen esperar.

()

Después de los saludos y besos de rigor, Alana los hizo ir hasta el mercado de Fiori para comprar. Le encantaba ir puesto por puesto comprando comida y todo tipo de objetos.

Llevaban una hora allí, cuando oyó a Blaise contener el aliento de repente.

- E una visione divina. Perfetta.-(Es una visión divina. Perfecta.)-murmuró él obnubilado con un marcado acento italiano.

Cuando Draco miró hacía donde él estaba mirando, no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Hermione estaba dos puestos más delante… parecía una aparición… una quimera…llevaba u0.n precioso vestido blanco marfil corto una pulgada por encima de la rodilla. La falda del vestido era plisada con el bordillo en ondas que daban a la prenda un ligero vuelo. La parte de arriba, era tipo túnica griega, con dos delicados broches de plata en los hombros y un ligero escote en forma de uve hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

Un largo collar de perlas blancas hasta por debajo de sus pechos acabado en una preciosa cruz de plata y diamantes adornaba su cuello, del estilo de un largo y delicado rosario. A juego llevaba una pulsera fina trenzada de plata, unas simples perlas en las orejas y una solitario también con una perla engarzada. Los zapatos eran de tacón de siete centímetros de color beige oscuro abiertos por detrás y ligeramente abiertos en la punta con un lazo en la parte delantera..

Su pelo suelto en ligeras ondas caía hacía un lado, ya que estaba inclinada sobre un puesto oliendo un precioso ramo de rosas fucsias. Apenas llevaba un poco de maquillaje en el rostro, un poco de base, mascara de pestañas y un labial rosa nude.

La expresión de su cara quedó marcada a fuego en su menoría. Sonreía suavemente con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada mientras inspiraba su fragancia. Su hermoso rostro reflejaba serenidad, belleza, armonía, feminidad…

Todo su ser reaccionó al verla. Su primer impulso fue acercarse tomarla en brazos y arrebatarle el aliento en un beso. El anhelo de tocarla fue tan fuerte que por un momento realmente pensó en hacerlo, incluso dio un paso antes de recordar donde estaba y con quien.

-Conosci questa donna, tesoro? (¿Conoces a esa mujer, cariño?)- preguntó Alana mirándola de arriba abajo como examinándola.

-Si, nona. É una amica molto speciale. (Si, abuela. Es una amiga muy especial.)-respondió Blaise sin dejar de sonreír, comenzando a andar en su dirección.

Toda la comitiva salió a su encuentro llegando justo después de que ella pagase el ramo que había estado viendo antes.

-Grazie mille.- se despidió dándose la vuelta para encontrárselos de frente.

-Eh aquí la causa, de que parezca que hoy el sol brilla menos.-saludó Zabini.

Hermione se rió todavía sorprendida, dejando que la besase en ambas mejillas.

-Creía que te habías ido de vuelta con tu familia…como no viniste a verme.- le recriminó pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

Hermione sonrió levemente, le había pillado de sorpresa aquel encuentro, por un lado estaba contenta de verle otra vez, pero por otra parte todavía no se fiaba mucho de las madres de ellos. Miró a Draco de reojo, estaba increíblemente guapo con un traje negro ajustado y camisa blanca.

-No quise molestarte, se que estás de vacaciones con tu familia.-respondió sonriendo.

-No seas tonta. Ven que te presente a alguien.- le dijo haciendo que diese dos pasos hacia delante.

-Abuela, esta es Hermione Granger.-la presentó al acercarse.

-Preciosa, esta es mi maravillosa abuela, Alana Zabini.-le dijo retirando el brazo y poniéndolo en su cintura.

Desde luego nadie que la viera dudaría de que eran parientes. Los ojos tenían la misma forma y el mismo color que los de su nieto y la forma de la cara era muy similar. Su pelo que estaba recogido en un moño era rubio oscuro y su tez muy morena. Iba vestida con un largo vestido amarillo.

-Es un placer señora Zabini. Su nieto me ha hablado mucho de usted.-comentó tendiéndole la mano.

La mujer se la estrechó sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

-Vaya…es una chica preciosa cariño. ¿Es tu novia?-inquirió sin miramientos.

Blaise se rió a carcajadas. -Ojalá…pero ella se resiste abuela…tu siempre convences a todo el mundo, podrías interceder en mi favor.-sugirió haciendo que la mujer se riese.

Hermione sonrió a su vez, mirando a las otras dos mujeres. Aquel día, Isobelle iba vestida con un vestido por debajo de la rodilla de color azul claro. Narcisa llevaba uno muy similar pero de color rosa claro. Ambas estaban realmente atractivas.

-Me alegro de volver a verlas señora Malfoy, señora Zabini.-saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Narcisa a saludó de la misma manera, pero Isobelle se adelantó para darle un abrazo y dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.

-Me alegro de verte también querida.-le dijo.

-Ese maleducado de ahí es Draco. Te acuerdas de él, ¿Verdad?-le indicó Blaise señalando a Draco con un dedo.

Hermione soltó una risita mirando al rubio, que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Granger.-dijo a modo de saludo.

-Malfoy.-respondió a su vez conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro.

Esa misma mañana se habían dado unos buenos días muy distintos. Draco la había despertado con suaves caricias por toda la espalda, besos suaves con el cuello y en los labios…por el brillo de sus ojos supo que él estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Bien…bueno…-habló Isobelle pensando que estaba librándola de un momento incomodo. -¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también estás de compras?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-Sí, me encantan los mercados locales. Suelo venir comprar cosas típicas, recuerdos, antigüedades.- explicó sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Lo pasaremos bien.-dijo tomando el ramo que llevaba en los brazos y pasándoselo a Blaise sin darle opción a negarse.

Hermione sonrió con apuró mirando a Blaise para que la librase.

-No te preocupes amor. Yo cuidaré de ti.-le aseguró caminando a su lado.

Lo cierto es que si que lo pasaron realmente bien, compraron muchas cosas y comieron en un restaurante precioso cercano al mercado. Se separaron ya avanzada la tarde y después de prometerles que iría a visitarlas antes de abandonar Roma.

()

Se estaba acabando de vestir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Draco?- oyó a Alana fuera.

-Pasa abuela.-respondió mirándose al espejo.

-¿Vas a salir querido?-le preguntó nada más entrar.

-Si.-contestó poniéndose los gemelos. Aquella noche iba a ir al auditorio con Hermione para escuchar la obra Scherezade de Korsakov.

-¿Acompañado?- indagó sentándose en un sillón cerca de la ventana mientras observaba su ropa.

-Si.-respondió abrochándose la corbata.

-Ya veo… Vas muy elegante. ¿Opera quizá?-continuó ella.

Draco lo pensó un segundo antes de contestar. -Algo así.-no había peligro en responder ya que Alana no iba a seguirlo para ver con quien iba. -Concierto de música clásica.-

-Estupendo… ¿Que vas a escuchar?- interrogó.

-Scherezade.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Ella inclinó la cabeza con un gesto de apreciación. -Korsakov. Magnifica elección, espero que la señorita Granger sepa apreciarlo.-comentó como si nada.

Draco se quedó paralizado un instante, intentando recordar que podía haberle descubierto.

-Relájate cariño. Nadie más lo sabe, disimuláis muy bien.-le aseguró con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Cómo nos descubriste?-preguntó dándose la vuelta para encararla.

-Querido niño, te conozco desde que naciste…esas cosas no se las puedes ocultar a tu abuela…lo noté desde el primer instante. Noté que pasaba algo raro, después Isobelle me dijo que os odiabais y fue donde me di cuenta. En la forma en la que os mirabais a hurtadillas, en que le rozaste el brazo al pasar por su lado…en fin…por varios detalles insignificantes en los que solo se fijaría una abuela.-confió risueña.

Draco le dirigió una intensa mirada como si quisiese atravesarla.

-Relájate Draco. Por lo que me contó tu madre y tu madrina no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ellas lo sospechen. Y tampoco Blaise, está preocupado por lo mal que os lleváis, me lo acaba de decir.-

Draco siguió mirándola sin decir nada.

-Está bien, está bien, está claro que no te hace ninguna gracia este tema. Lo cual confirma lo que yo pensaba. Tu nunca le ocultas nada a tu familia, y de repente tienes este gran secreto. Espero que sepas lo que haces, esto no es una simple tontería, Draco. Estas inmiscuyéndote con la amiga de Harry Potter. Si tu padre se entera…-

-No se enterará.- le aseguró molesto.

-Lo hará si no lo dejas ya Draco. Alguien se enterará y se lo contara. Pondrán precio a tu cabeza Draco…o te obligarán a hacerle daño.-le previno con gesto serio.

Draco la atravesó con una desafiante mirada.

-No voy a dejarla.-declaró tajante.

-Si te importase lo suficiente lo harías. Es lo más sensato. La guerra no es una broma Draco, yo vi lo que pasó la anterior vez que Él estuvo en el poder. Familias enteras fueron devastadas, independientemente del estatus de su sangre, obligaban a la gente a hacer cosas terribles a sus amigos, a sus familiares…se ensañaran contigo Draco. No te perdonarán tener relación con ella. No tienes ni idea de lo que pueden hacer.-dijo intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-No voy a dejarla.-repitió con más convicción. Evitó decirle que si sabía lo que podían hacer, que había usado su capacidad innata para Legeremancia y Oclumancia para espiar los recuerdos de su padre y sus amigos…si…sabía muy bien lo que podían hacer, lo que hacían a las mujeres que no eran sangre pura…

No iba a dejar a Hermione, a ella no iban ha hacerle aquello.

-Draco por favor…escúchame…-

-Tengo que irme.-dijo sin más cogiendo la chaqueta.

-Draco…-repitió la mujer sin dar crédito.

-Tengo que irme.-aseguró.- ¿Vas a descubrirme?-preguntó a bocajarro.

-Draco-protestó escandalizada.

-¿Vas a descubrirme?- preguntó molesto, ya en la puerta de la habitación.

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero…-se calló al ver como cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

()

Se desapareció en cuanto salió de la casa, se le había hecho tarde, apareció delante de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

Respiró profundamente antes de llamar para calmarse. Apenas unos segundos después, Hermione abrió la puerta.

Llevaba un vestido de seda negra largo hasta los zapatos. La parte inferior estaba formada por varias vaporosas capas que acababan en un bordillo ondulado. Un ancho cinturón de raso negro enfatizaba su cintura y sus pechos. El escote semi redondo mostraba la parte superior de sus pechos, las gruesas asas estaban decoradas con pequeños brillantes, resaltando más su piel dorada. Como complementos solo una pulsera de diamantes y zafiros negros a juego con unos pendientes largos como siempre un solitario adornaba su mano derecha.

Llevaba el pelo en suaves ondas, recogido flojo en la parte trasera de la cabeza con algunos mechones sueltos.

-Ey…-saludó ella con una radiante sonrisa. Al instante, sintió como los músculos de su espalda se relajaban. Draco dio un paso hacia delante, para abrazarla de la cintura metiéndola en la habitación.

-Mia.-hacía tres días que le había puesto ese apodo y le encantaba. Se lo había inventado después de decirle que Harry solía llamarle Mione.

Hermione enredó los brazos en su cuello, levantando la cabeza para buscar sus labios.

Draco la beso con ganas, profundizando el beso a los pocos segundos, acariciando su espalda y su cadera.

-Estás preciosa.- murmuró contra sus labios.

-Gracias, tu también estás muy guapo.-musitó dándole un pequeño beso.

-Estoy mucho mejor que bien.-dijo en voz baja a su oído.

-Creído.-amonestó dándole otro beso.

-Sincero.- replicó besando la parte alta de su cuello.

Hermione se rió con suavidad, separándose para ir a por el bolso.

-Tengo muchísimas ganas de escuchar esta obra. Es una de mis favoritas.-comentó emocionada.

-También es una de las mías. Es impresionante escucharla en directo.-añadió él abriendo la puerta para salir.

Hermione iba a contestarle pero el sonido del móvil le interrumpió.

-Perdona, tengo que contestar, deben de ser mi madre.-

El asintió con la cabeza cerrando la puerta otra vez.

Abrió el bolso y tomó el móvil. Al abrirlo mira la pantalla, Harry.

-Harry.-saludó preocupada por la horas de la llamada.

-Hermione. Gracias a dios que me contestas. Creo que tengo problemas.-dijo la voz preocupada de su amigo.

Al momento se le activaron todas las alarmas.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Hace veinte minutos mis tios se fueron a una cena, desde que se fueron he notado como sombras en las ventanas.-dijo con nerviosismo evidente.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Sombras en la ventana?-

-Si en la ventana, parecen figuras…están fijas enfrente a mi ventana, pegados al cristal… vigilándome.-aclaró.

-¿Pegados al cristal…vigilándote…?- murmuró extrañada.

Draco hizo un gesto de reconocimiento. Había llegado el momento. Era hora de elegir. O fingía que no sabía lo que estaba pasando…a la ayudaba…la respuesta era sencilla…ya se lo había dicho a Alana…no iba a dejarla…ya la había perdido una vez. No iba a volver a arriesgarse.

-No son sombras, son Dementores con un hechizo de camuflaje. Parecen sombras.-explicó Draco en voz muy baja. -Lo están vigilando. Voldemort los usa antes de atacar un lugar para que busquen los puntos débiles. Para que vean las costumbres.-

-¿Hermione?-la llamó Harry del otro lado.

-Espera. Estoy…espera. ¿Puede comunicarse con los dementares?-que ella supiese eso era completamente imposible.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Van a atacarle?-preguntó empezando a sentir como la ansiedad y la adrenalina hacían presa a su cuerpo.

-Depende…¿Las ve o las siente?-inquirió él muy serio.

-¿Harry como te diste cuenta de que estaban ahí?-preguntó poniendo el manos libres para que Draco escuchase.

-Sentí algo parecido a lo que siento al acercarme a los dementores, mucho frio pero sin la tristeza que transmiten.- le explicó.

-¿Es la primera vez que los siente o ya lo sintió antes?-

-¿Quién está ahí contigo?-interrogó Harry sin dar crédito a que Hermione lo estuviese exponiendo al peligro.

-Es de confianza, responde.-dijo sin querer especificar.

-Es la primera vez. Lo sabría si se hubiesen acercado antes...me recuerdan mucho a los dementores. Lo hubiese notado-afirmó sin asomo de dudas.

-No creo que lo ataquen esta noche, suelen hacer un seguimiento de como mínimo tres días. Aunque siendo quien es, yo no me fiaría…lo sacaría de allí lo más pronto posible.-opinó Draco quitándose la chaqueta del traje y dejándola en la silla del escritorio.

-¿Quién está ahí contigo?-preguntó extrañado por la información que le estaba dando el extraño.

-¿Crees que estará seguro?-preguntó a su vez Hermione ignorándolo.

-Sí, cuando vayan a intentar atacarlo usaran a todos los mortífagos disponibles.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos dándole a entender que su madre estaba en casa y por tanto el ataque no podía ser hoy.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. -¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea un ataque sorpresa y avise a sus seguidores a último momento?-inquirió cubriendo todas las posibilidades.

-¿Un ataque al elegido sin previo aviso? No, imposible. Pero será pronto, si lo están vigilando, probablemente haya mortífagos o alguna criatura más vigilándole ahora mismo. Tienes que sacarle de ahí.-respondió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Hermione?-llamó Harry.

-Vale…vale…necesito pensar un plan…recoge todas tus cosas y arregla todo lo que tengas pendiente. Cierra las cortinas y las presionas como si fueses a dormir, pero con tranquilidad. Enciende las luces, de al lado de las ventanas, eso debería hacer que se retirasen un poco. Tienes que estar tranquilo o precipitaras el ataque. Voy a sacarte de ahí, ten el móvil pegado a ti. -declaró mirando a Draco a los ojos mientras colgaba.

-Necesito tu ayuda.-pidió sin apartar la mirada.

Él asintió con la cabeza devolviéndosela con confianza….Ya era oficial…Iba a convertirse en un traidor.

()

()

()

**Contarme que os pareció el capitulo.**

**Besos y letritas de amor.**

**Alexía.**


	44. LOS PRIMEROS PASOS DE LA BATALLA

Hola mis amores. Como sabéis todos y todas las que me seguís por Twitter tengo muchísimo trabajo, pero como siempre…yo nunca os abandono. En este capítulo uno de los personajes se entera de la relación de los protagonistas….Se admiten apuestas…Comienza la guerra.

Contarme que tal porque me muero de curiosidad. Para estar al tanto de cómo van los capítulos podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter donde os informo a diario. AlexiaRinaldi.

Besos

Alexía

_**Capítulo 43 Los primeros pasos de la batalla **_

-Lo primero de todo será solucionar como vamos a llegar hasta él.-dijo ella mientras iba hacía el armario y cogía ropa para cambiarse.

-No que va. Esa es la parte fácil. Preguntante mejor como vamos a sacarlo de ahí sin que vean que lo sacamos.-opinó.

-No es la parte fácil. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta él?-preguntó ella mirándole extrañada.

-Apareciéndonos.-contestó como si fuese obvio empezando a quitarse la camisa.

-No tenemos permiso para aparecernos Draco y aunque tuviésemos la edad necesaria hay que dar parte al ministerio de las entradas y salidas.- rebatió cogiendo un pantalón largo negro con una camisa a juego. Había que pasar inadvertida.

-Tú no tienes permiso. Yo ya soy mayor de edad. Y dada la situación creo que vas a tener que ser flexible con eso de las normas preciosa. El ministerio no puede enterarse de nada. Están a punto de hacerse con él.-respondió haciendo aparecer desde su casa una camiseta ajustada negra y unos vaqueros del mismo color.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó alarmada girándose a mirarlo.

-Que es cuestión de días que haya un nuevo ministro, darán el golpe en tres días. Saben que el actual no se someterá ni a ordenes ni se dejará influenciar por el poder. Tampoco pueden usar una maldición Imperius sobre él, es demasiado poderoso y está entrenado. Tienen que deshacerse de él y tienen que hacerlo ya si quieren sacar nuevas leyes.-le explicó mirándola fijamente.

Hermione lo miraba sin dar crédito, dándose cuenta de golpe de cuanta información tenía Draco.

-¿Nuevas leyes?-preguntó incapaz de contenerse.

-Para cazar sangres sucias. Van a exigir que se presenten en el ministerio y demuestren que hay antepasados mágicos en su familia.-dijo sin cambiar el gesto.

Giró la cabeza mirándole sin entender.

-¿Y si no los tienen?, como en mi caso.-sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar cuando vio como fruncía el ceño.

-A elegir, entre la muerte o Azkaban.-le contestó con tono neutro. -Se les acusara de robarles la magia a los sangres limpia.-

Abrió los ojos espantada. -¿Qué? ¿Y qué pasará con los mestizos?-

-Depende.-respondió sin inmutarse.

-¿De qué?-

-De lo poderosos que sean, de lo bien relacionados que estén y de si alguno de los mortífagos tiene algo en contra. Si alguien tiene algo en contra pueden ser juguetes o esclavos. Si están bien relacionados los pondrán bajo la maldición Imperius hasta que no sean necesarios. Si son poderosos los usará para engrosar sus filas, poniéndolos al frente para sacrificarlos como primera línea de ataque. A los que le traicionen, los que se levanten contra él los aniquilará lo más públicamente posible para demostrar que les sucede a los que le desafían. Servirán de ejemplo para que otros no se subleven.- le explicó sin darle importancia.

-No creo que eso sea así, se está esforzando por mantenerse a la sombra. Si hiciese algo así se descubriría.-dijo después de considerarlo durante un rato.

-No va a ponerse de ministro. Si lo hiciese la gente se uniría y lucharían contra él. Pondrá una marioneta a la que pueda mover a su antojo y continuará moviéndose en la sombra hasta que logre todos sus objetivos.-le descubrió quitándose los pantalones y poniéndose los otros.

-¿Y cuáles son?-confiaba en Draco, de forma espontanea y natural…pero escuchar cómo le contaba secretos del otro bando…la estremecía hasta un punto que nunca hubiese imaginado.

-Primero se hará con el ministerio, después pondrá las nuevas leyes contra los impuros, luego con el Profeta y las demás publicaciones mágicas porque es muy importante tener la información que se publica controlada. Por último, tomará el colegio y entonces…desde Hogwarts…dará la cara.-enumeró quitándose la camisa.

Hermione continuaba mirándole sin dar crédito.

-¿Por qué me estás contando esto?-preguntó sin poderse contener.

Draco la miró sin entender.

-¿Preferirías que no te lo contara?-inquirió poniendo una mueca de superioridad.

-No, por supuesto que no. Te lo agradezco muchísimo, no sabes cuánto. Pero tú eres consciente de en que te convierte esto. ¿Verdad?-no quería que él se implicase en la guerra prefería que se fuese lejos con su familia.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por quién me tomas? Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Tengo un plan…varios en realidad.-contestó sentándose en el sillón para atarse los cordones de sus botas militares.

Decir que se quedó boquiabierta era decir poco.

-¿Tienes un plan? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Cómo que cuestión de tiempo?-el torrente de preguntas salió sin que pudiese controlarlo.

-Cuestión de tiempo sí. Mi relación contigo es alta traición recibiremos el mayor de los castigos si nos cogen. Pero decidí asumir el riesgo por dos razones. Primero porque no estoy dispuesto de dejarte y segundo porque iban a ir a por ti de todos modos, se ensañaran contigo, eres impura y la segunda al mando de Potter. Estas de las primeras de la lista.-argumento continuando con la tarea de calzarse.

-Puedes plantarte. Coger a los tuyos e irte. Todavía estas a tiempo.-le ofreció sinceramente.

-¿Qué parte de no estoy dispuesto a dejarte no entiendes? Además si estas en el punto de mira y van a intentar matarte es mejor que este cerca de ti.-comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Se cuidarme sola.-espetó molesta. Ron también tenía la manía de infravalorarla por ser mujer.

Draco levantó la cabeza al escuchar su tono, parpadeó lentamente mirándola.

-Se que sabes cuidarte sola perfectamente. Simplemente quiero estar cerca…por si me necesitas. Mi madre y mi madrina me han preparado para esta guerra desde que nací. Se cuidarme y puedo cuidar de ti.-respondió con voz suave.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharle. Estaba preocupado por ella. Se movió hasta donde él seguía calzándose. Puso la mano en su hombro, lo empujó suavemente hacía atrás y se sentó en su regazo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Gracias pero de verdad que no hace falta que lo hagas. Está no es tu guerra, Harry no significa nada para ti.-murmuró todavía agarrada.

-Tienes razón, no es mi guerra pero es la tuya, y el no significa nada para mí, pero es tu hermano, tu familia, y eso hace que cobre relevancia para mí.-respondió abrazándola a su vez.

Le dio un beso en el cuello y ocultó la cara en él.

-Estamos en guerra.-declaró. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Lo estamos, pero como ya te dije tengo un plan para recuperar al santo.-respondió besándola en un hombro. -Lo primero es lo primero, tenemos que poner a Potter y a nuestras familias a salvo. La mía no corre riesgo, además sabe cuidarse sola y todos tenemos instrucciones en caso de que pase algo. Pero la tuya supongo que estará completamente desprotegida.-adivinó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza separándose para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Puse protecciones a la casa.-confió.

-Bien, pero no será suficiente en caso de que Voldemort decida atraparlos.-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Pero tengo un plan. Les borraré la memoria a todos y les implantaré el deseo de querer irse a Australia. -lo había pensado y era la mejor opción para ellos.

-No es un mal plan, pero corres el riesgo de no poder devolverles la memoria. He pensando en algo alternativo.-le contó.

Hermione le miró extrañada.

-Tengo una casa en Canadá. Cerca de Alaska, es un lugar seguro y con todas las barreras mágicas que existen. Está en un pueblo pequeño, mugle, es un buen lugar para vivir. Allí podrían llevar una vida tranquila y completamente a salvo. El pueblo también está totalmente protegido. Es como un bunker. Podemos llevar a toda tu familia allí.-le ofreció seriamente.

El corazón se le enterneció al darse cuenta de que realmente Draco había pensado en ella.

-¿Y tu familia?-preguntó.

-Ese lugar no sirve para un mago, podrían detectar el rastro que deja nuestra magia ya que es muy antigua. Pero para alguien que no tenga magia es el sitio perfecto. El más seguro y alejado del mundo.-le explicó agarrándola de la cintura para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo tienes tu esa casa? ¿Lo sabe tu padre?-la posibilidad de que Lucius Malfoy la conociese le aterraba.

-No te preocupes por eso. No tiene ni idea. La casa era de mi abuelo Abraax Malfoy, el solía ir allí cuando quería huir de mi abuela. Está en la familia desde hace varios siglos, cada heredero se lo pasa al siguiente sin contarle a nadie más que la casa existe, mi abuelo me la dejó entre otras muchas cosas cuando murió. Me escribió una carta contándome que mi padre no sabía nada y que debía seguir así. Ni siquiera lo sabe mi madre.-comentó.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres usar la casa de tus antepasados para eso?-

-No es la casa de mis antepasados exactamente, es la casa de relax en todo caso.-afirmó sonriendo de medio lado. -Mantener a tu familia a salvo es importante.-declaró.

Hermione sonrió metiendo los dedos entre su pelo para acercarlo y besarlo intensamente.

-¿No digo que no me guste lo que estamos haciendo pero…no deberíamos ir a sacar al santo?-preguntó dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¿Qué te he dicho de llamar así a Harry?-inquirió señalándole amenazadoramente.

-Que no lo haga.-respondió al instante. Asintió con la cabeza complacida.

-Bueno…¿Y cuando sacamos al santo?-inquirió con desparpajo.

Hermione bufó dándole otro golpe.

-No me pegues.-se quejó frotándose el brazo.

-El mayor problema es cómo sacarlo de la casa. La orden también estará vigilándole.-reconoció.

-¿Y qué? ¿Puedes ponerte en contacto con ellos y pedir ayuda?-aventuró extrañado al ver la cara que estaba poniendo.

Hermione se mordió el labio mirándolo.

-No puedo contártelo todo, porque son cosas de mi hermano. Y yo no puedo traicionarle, si fuera un pensamiento mío, o una decisión…te lo contaría. Solo puedo decirte que tenemos que sacarlo de allí…a escondidas de la orden y de Voldemort.-era verdad, si fuera asunto suyo se lo contaría sin dudarlo.

-¿Estás de broma no?-inquirió el sin dar crédito. ¿San Potter no se fiaba de la orden?

-No.-respondió rotundamente.

Draco la miró a los ojos maquinando.

-Vale. Bien. ¿Sabemos algo de la casa donde lo tienen de las medidas que están usando para protegerlo?-

-Tienen un escudo alrededor de la casa que salta si intentan llevárselo o entrar a la fuerza.-confió.

-Eso explica porque no vieron a los dementores. Estúpidos.-insultó echándose para atrás en la butaca pensando.

Obvio el insulto y continuó relatando. -En un marco de cuatro kilómetros alrededor de la casa hay un hechizo anti aparición. Y por supuesto, tres vigilantes.-

Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos con escepticismo. -¿Cuatro porquería de hechizos que podría hacer un niño de segundo curso protegen a la cabeza de la resistencia? ¿Enserio? Por Salazar. Si es que provocáis al señor oscuro ¿Cómo no va a intentar hacerse con el poder con semejantes mentes pensantes?-se indignó negando con la cabeza ante tanta estupidez.

Ambos se quedaron callados pensando.

-Bien… el mayor problema no es salir, es entrar…pero creo que podríamos hacerlo con facilidad.-

Hermione lo miró sin dar crédito. -¿Tu me oías cuando te dije que la orden y los mortifagos lo vigilan no? Eso sin contar a los dementores. -

Draco se rió con calma.

-Confía en mi nena. Podemos hacerlo. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer.-

()

()

Tal y como Draco había previsto, se aparecieron a cinco kilómetros de la casa. El hizo que se desapareciesen y Hermione guió la aparición para elegir el lugar. Los túneles donde Harry le había dicho que se había enfrentado a unos dementores en quinto año.

-No podemos usar más magia con varita, reconocerían la mía. A partir de ahora usaremos pociones y un par de trucos.-le recordó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Abriendo la pequeña mochila negra que llevaba y sacando el franco de poción roja que Draco le había hecho guardar. El abrió la suya y sacó cuatro viales negros.- le puso en la mano la mitad de ellos.

-Recuerda, son poción paralizante, pero solo durante veinte segundos.-

Ella volvió a asentir. Metiéndoselas en el bolsillo.

Caminaron hasta el lado del túnel más alejado de la casa.

-Esta noche lo tenemos fácil. Ya hay nubes.-informó mirando al techo.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?-preguntó nerviosa, que ella supiera lo que Draco decía no se podía hacer. Pero ya le había visto hacer magia sin varita antes…

-Claro que sí. Ya te lo he dicho. Lo hago a menudo desde que soy pequeño. Silencio ahora.-le pidió extendiendo una mano hacía el cielo.

Vio con asombro como su mano se iluminaba y unos pequeños rayos la recorrían rápidamente.

Acabó tan pronto como empezó. Draco se dio la vuelta y cogió de su mochila dos francos rosados y le tendió uno.

-Bébetelo.-le ordenó. Estás pociones nos harán mucho más rápidos durante una hora. Ahora correremos hasta el límite del hechizo de protección. Nos ocultaremos dentro del patio de la casa y veremos cuanto gente rodea la casa.-explicó.

-Sí, sobre eso. ¿Cómo vamos a ver desde allí cuanta gente hay? No conozco ningún hechizo que sirva para eso y no podemos usar varita.-inquirió preocupada.

Draco sonrió de forma arrogante.

-Estás hablando con la elite de los sangre limpia…hay pocas cosas que yo no sepa sobre magia.-afirmó con arrogancia. -Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que mi hechizo surja efecto.-

Hermione rodó los ojos con hastió pero lo siguió cuando echo a correr a mucha más velocidad que un humano normal.

Recorrieron el quilómetro y medio en poco más de dos minutos.

Silenciosamente, entraron en el patio, ocultos tras las sombras de los enormes setos.

-Ahora necesitamos saber cuántos son. Eso será lo más fácil. Yo puedo identificar los rastros de magia de los mortífagos que haya por el hechizo de aparición y tú los de la orden.-comentó mirando alrededor.

Era una calle llena de casas, todas iguales y a poca distancia unas de otras. Dado la hora, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas en una cuantas se veía la luz del televisor a través de las ventanas.

-Eso está muy bien…pero se te olvida una cosa. Yo no sé hacer eso.-le espetó molesta por semejante descuido.

-Yo te guiaré no es difícil. Los niños pequeños lo hacen todo el tiempo. Dame un momento.-musitó.

Draco cerró los ojos, para abrirlos al cabo de un instante. -Hay cuatro mortífagos.-

-¿Ya está?-preguntó desencantada. -Si no ha pasado nada.-

Draco la miró negando con la cabeza. -Ten un poco más de confianza en mí. Ven, dame la mano. Necesito que hagas memoria de los miembros de la orden que conoces.-le pidió poniéndose enfrente y cogiéndole ambas manos.

-¿Memoria?-inquirió extrañada.

-Sí, solo piensa en ellos, sentirás algo parecido a la desaparición pero en la cabeza. Déjate llevar y di los nombres que se te pasen por la cabeza.-le ordenó guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza muy seria.

-Cierra los ojos, te ayudará.-sugirió.

En cuanto cerró los ojos una curiosa sensación invadió su cabeza, muy similar a cuando uno se marea. Después de la impresión, recordó lo que Draco había dicho. Hizo memoria de todos, alguno en cuanto los recordaba desaparecían como si nada otros se quedaban como en segundo plano. De repente, todo paró.

-¿Cuántos son?-estaba seguro de que lo había conseguido.

-Seis.-respondió sin dudar sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

-Eso hacen, diez magos y siete dementores. Son demasiados para evadirlos. Plan B. ¿Tú estás segura de que esas pociones tuyas son fuertes? ¿No les estropeará el agua?-preguntó evaluándola con la mirada.

-No, las he probado incluso dentro del agua. Son las pociones más fuertes que he visto nunca. El fuego no se apaga con ningún hechizo ni con agua y la explosiva es muy potente es como diez hechizos de bombarda máxima. Cuando la probé, hizo un agujero en el suelo.-explicó.

Vio que Draco abría la boca para preguntar algo, así que remató diciendo.

-Era un suelo de piedra maciza.-

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien. Tengo curiosidad por saber de dónde las sacaste, pero supongo que puede esperar. ¿Echaste los hechizo de retardo con mi varita cuando fui a mi casa?-Draco había desaparecido unos minutos para coger unas cosas.

-Sí. Una vez abramos el frasco tardarán tres minutos en hacer efecto.-informó.

-Bien. Yo rodearé el perímetro del escudo para dejar las pociones alrededor. Tú ya sabes que hacer. Vuelvo enseguida.-anunció.

-Draco…-lo llamó agarrándolo del brazo para impedirle irse. Desde que había escuchado su plan estaba aterrada pensando en que alguien lo reconociese.

El sonrió de medio lado. -Tendré cuidado. Se lo que me hago. Tú haz tu parte.-le aconsejo dándole un superficial beso en los labios antes de desaparecer.

Ella se apresuró a cumplir con su parte. Sacó de la mochila un franco de poción aislante y rodeó la casa vertiéndola por el suelo.

Se oyó un suave ruido como cuando estalla una burbuja cuando cerró el circulo. La poción aislaría la casa de sonidos como si estuviese dentro de una campana.

Fue hasta la parte de atrás rápidamente, hasta donde había un coche aparcado. Sacó la navaja multiusos de Draco, que era igual a la que Sirius le había regalado a Harry. Metió la navaja con cuidado en la cerradura del coche y giró. La puerta se abrió al instante. Se metió en la parte de atrás y cogió otra poción de la mochila. La vertió por dentro y por fuera del coche, servían para convertir un objeto en una especie de camaleón gigante. Al instante el coche desapareció mimetizándose con el exterior.

Para localizarlo cuando volviesen, ató una cinta roja muy flojita a la manilla de la puerta.

Apenas había vuelto al lugar cuando Draco apareció a su lado.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó nerviosa, se acercaba el momento.

-Todo bien.-asintió mirando al cielo. Este estaba totalmente cubierto de enormes nubes negras que prácticamente ocultaban la luna .-Mi truco está a punto.-afirmó en el mismo instante que empezaban a caer una pequeñas y finas gotas de agua.

Hermione sonrió mirando hacia arriba. "Selene ayúdanos a salir de esta. Guía nuestro camino y tómanos bajo tu manto protector." Rogó a lo alto encomendándose a la diosa como su abuela le había enseñado.

-Tenemos que ponernos al otro lado de los setos.-dijo agarrándola de la mano para guiarla.

En cuestión de segundos la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza y más intensamente. Por supuesto, ellos no lo notaron ya que Draco había aplicado un hechizo impermeable sobre ellos en el hotel.

Se colocaron en el lugar acordado y esperaron bajo la lluvia cada vez más torrencial. En menos de un minuto, la abundancia de la lluvia no permitía mirar a más de un metro de distancia.

La señal para moverse fueron el violento sonido de una explosiones en la lejanía. Un débil tintineo de luces rojas a lo lejos les indicó que el fuego de las pociones se estaba propagando.

-Ahora.-la urgió Draco echando a correr todavía unidos de la mano.

Llegaron sin problema a la casa que estaba al lado de la de Harry a tiempo de ver a Sturgis, Tonks y Fleur caminar alrededor.

-Son la vigilancia.-musitó innecesariamente.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto lo hará más difícil. Tenemos que conseguir llegar al patio.-le recordó. -Vale. Podemos conseguirlo hay unos segundos en que se queda libre cuando llegan a la esquina. Corre hasta el coche y escóndete detrás de la rueda para que no te vean los pies. Espera a que llegue yo, cuando te diga ya. Corre, si es necesario usaré la poción paralizante para cubrirte. Cuando esté allí, iré hasta la puerta del sótano y la abriré, corre hacia mi cuando vuelvan a desaparecer por la esquina. -le indicó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza convencida de que la protegería.

Observaron en silencio como andaban alrededor. -Ya.-susurró Draco en su oído.

Sin pararse a pensar corrió hasta el lugar indicado. Justo en el instante en que se agachaba Tonks aparecía en la esquina.

El corazón latía desbocado en el pecho, ya era definitivo, eran traidores. Los que hasta ahora eran sus amigos rondaban la casa…y mientras ella intentaba colarse a sus espaldas para tirar por la borda su trabajo. "Lo hago por Harry. Para mantenerle a salvo. Es lo correcto." Se mentalizó al instante.

Draco pasó a su lado poniéndose en la rueda delantera. Unos segundos después corrió hacia delante desapareciendo de su vista. A la siguiente vuelta de Fleur se pasó a la rueda de adelante. Cuando Sturgis pasó la siguiente vez, corrió hasta las puertas del sótano que había al nivel del suelo sobre un pequeñísimo altillo. Abrió los ojos con pánico al ver que estaban cerradas, pero justo antes de frenar para dar la vuelta estas se abrieron haciendo que cayese dentro.

La oscuridad y la fuerza del golpe la desubicaron durante un segundo.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró la voz de Draco más hacía delante.

-Sí, solo me he hecho daño en la cadera al caer.-musitó poniéndose en pie torpemente.

-Hubiese querido cogerte pero tenía que cerrar las puertas.-explicó él. -Sigue mi voz Mía.-le pidió. Hermione caminó un poco hacía la derecha y hacía delante.

-¿Draco?-preguntó un poco intimidada por la total oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar y el sobrecogedor sonido del torrente de lluvia.

-Aquí.-respondió él muy cerca.

Sintió sus masculinos brazos rodearla con cariño, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo conseguimos.-murmuró sobre su cuello.

-No cantemos victoria, todavía hay que sacarlo de aquí con vida.-respondió el besándole en la parte alta de la cabeza.

-Tiene que haber una luz en algún lado.-dijo ella separándose decidida a llegar hasta Harry lo más rápidamente posible.

-Será mejor que busquemos las escaleras que suben al piso de arriba solos, no deberíamos correr el riesgo de encenderla por si se ve desde fuera.-sugirió Draco.

-Tiene razón.-concedió inmensamente agradecida por su presencia.

Sin separarse mucho, buscaron a tientas las escaleras. -Están aquí.-murmuró ella pasados unos minutos.

Subió las escaleras con Draco pegado a su espalda. Estiró las manos delante hasta que sus palmas chocaron con la madera de la puerta. A tientas buscó el picaporte que giró sin problemas dándole acceso a la cocina que estaba sumida en tinieblas.

-¿Notas los dementores?-preguntó girándose para mirar cómo salía por la puerta.

-No, ya te lo dije, el fuego y las explosiones alertaron a los aurores, los mortífagos tuvieron que huir y con ellos los dementores. No se pueden arriesgar a que los descubran.- Respondió mirando alrededor con curiosidad.

-Vamos, Harry estará en su habitación.-declaró saliendo por la puerta hasta el salón.

-¿Tienen al elegido en una casa cualquiera?-preguntó Draco con desprecio.

-Shhh…-lo mandó callar Hermione. -Pórtate bien con Harry. Tienes que causarle buena impresión, bastante disgusto va a llevarse al verte.-dijo ella subiendo por la escalera.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para causarle buena impresión?-se burló él.

Hermione se dio la vuelta lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

-Se educado, Harry no se fiará de ti, obviamente, pero se fía de mi y sabe que si te traigo es porque confió en ti. Se bueno.- le amenazó.

-Seré tan santo como él.- prometió ganándose un golpe en brazo.

-Idiota.-insultó subiendo otra vez. Recorrieron el corto pasillo hasta el final, todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Llamó con suavidad y esperó. Nada del otro lado.

-¿Harry?-llamó. -Soy yo.-

Al instante se oyeron pasos sobre la madera.

-¿Mione?-inquirió con voz sorprendida mientras se oían los cierres moverse. -No te lo vas a creer pero desde la ventana he visto varias explosiones y fuego. Creo que me están atacando aunque los dementores han desaparecido. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? La orden rodea la casa desde entonces.-comentó abriendo la puerta y abrazándola con fuerza.

-No te están atacando. Hemos sido nosotros.-informó correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¿Nosotros? Creía que habíamos acordado dejar a Ron fuera de esto.-le recordó separándose y mirando detrás de ella.

-Si ya empezamos insultando, nos vamos a llevar mal.-declaró Draco con su característico tono arrastrado mientras subía las ultimas escaleras.

-Malfoy.-murmuró tirando del brazo de ella para acercarla, apuntándole con la varita.

Hermione se soltó con suavidad bloqueando la varita con su mano.

-Está conmigo. Hemos venido para llevarte.-informó con suavidad.

-¿Contigo? Es Malfoy. Recuerdas a su padre en el ministerio…¿Verdad?-preguntó sin dar crédito ni bajar la varita.

-Harry…por favor. Me fio de Draco, confió en él. Te prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí te lo contaré todo pero tenemos poco tiempo y tenemos que irnos ya.-lo miró a los ojos para que viese que lo decía enserio.

Sin apartar la mirada de la suya fue bajando la varita lentamente.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí vas a tener que darme muchas explicaciones.-sentenció muy serio.

Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo para relajar el ambiente. -¿Tienes todo en tu baúl? -preguntó. -Echa está poción sobre él y se hará del tamaño de un libro para poder llevárnoslo.-dijo al ver que asentía. -¿Harry?-llamó al ver como miraba fijamente a Draco de arriba abajo.

-Va vestido de mugle.-señaló sin dar crédito negando con la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Pensé en ir desnudo, pero Hermione pensó que llamaría mucho la atención.-respondió el otro con arrogancia apoyado en la pared.

Harry abrió la boca como un pez al escuchar su nombre en sus labios.

-Te llama por tu nombre.-declaró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, lo hace. Tenemos prisa.-apremió dándole un ligero empujón.

Harry seguía en el pasillo mirándolo.

-¿Le echaste una Imperius?-preguntó intentando encontrar una solución a la presencia del chico.

Draco soltó un bufido de hastió cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

-No podría doblegar mi voluntad ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello.-presumió el rubio.

Hermione se giró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Draco, me lo prometiste.-le recordó molesta al ver que rompía su promesa a la primera de cambio.

El levantó ambas manos en señal de paz. -Tiene razón, no volverá a pasar.-prometió.

Asintió antes de volverse otra vez hacía su amigo. Que parecía a punto de darle un ataque.

-Le llamas por su nombre.-dijo estúpidamente.

-Harry de verdad, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Te prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí te lo explicaré todo. Ponte una sudadera con capucha para taparte la cabeza.-le amonestó al mismo tiempo que Draco soltaba un bufido enfadado.

-Me gustaba más Zabini.-declaró Harry espabilándose, tomando el frasco que tenía en las manos y yendo de vuelta a su habitación.

-A mi también.-afirmó Draco de forma que él lo oyese detrás de ella.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Iba a ser un mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

()

-Listo.-anunció al cabo de unos instantes saliendo con el paquete en la mano.

-Dame.-cogió el baúl en miniatura y lo metió en su mochila. Se giró para mirar a Draco.

-Dame un segundo para comprobar que todo está bien.-le pidió bajando al piso de abajo para mirar por las ventanas.

Ellos mientras bajaron hasta el salón.

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál quieres primero?-preguntó él después de chasquear la lengua.

-Sorpréndeme.-contestó mordiéndose los labios.

-La mala es que toda la orden sigue rondando alrededor de la casa.-informó.

Hermione exhaló todo el aire de golpe de la impresión.

-La buena es que los mortífagos no han vuelto.-acabó el todavía espiando a través de la ventana.

-Mierda. ¿Cómo salimos ahora?-inquirió pensando a toda velocidad.

-Necesitamos distraerlos para salir por el mismo sitio, es lo más seguro.-opinó el rubio.

-Vale… vale…Morgana santa…ya se.-susurró de repente llamando la atención de los dos chicos.

-Los gemelos me enviaron esta semana alguno de los artículos que están probando para que comprobase si eran seguros.-comentó abriendo la mochila y sacando una pequeña bola negra.

Draco levantó una ceja, preguntando.

-Es un señuelo, sirve para distraer la atención cuando quieres hacer una chiquillada. Lo pones en el suelo y se mueve varios metros hasta que explota haciendo un ruido similar al de una bocina durante un minuto.-

-¿Son seguros?-preguntó Harry al instante.

-No lo sé, todavía no he tenido tiempo a probarlos.-dijo acercándose a la ventana.

Kingsley, Billy y Ojoloco rodeaban la casa con los demás.

-Oh no…Es Ojoloco…esto nos lo pondrá difícil. ¿Crees que será suficiente con esto?-inquirió mostrando el señuelo.

-No…pero tengo otra idea. Vamos abajo.-dijo volviendo hacía el sótano.

-No enciendas la luz.-advirtió Hermione a su amigo agarrándole de la mano.

-Mione, no estarás pensando enserio en usar algo que los gemelos no saben si es seguro. Conocemos a esa gente.- protestó Harry en voz baja bajando las escaleras.

-San Potter al rescate. Son aurores, no va a pasarles nada. Saben cómo defenderse, tomate esto como… si jugases al escondite.-sugirió con arrogancia.

-Hermione. ¿De verdad vamos a fiarnos de este tio?-preguntó sin dar crédito.

-¿Crees que te pondría en peligro si no estuviese segura?-preguntó a su vez.

Harry no contestó solo apretó delicadamente su mano.

-Potter, ponte debajo de las puertas saldré corriendo, vuelve a cerraras en cuanto yo salga.-ordenó. -Cuando oigáis una explosión salid corriendo.-

-¿Hacia dónde?-preguntó ligeramente nervioso.

-Tú solo sígueme. Bébete esto-ordenó sacando del bolsillo del pantalón la poción para hacerle más rápido y poniéndola en su mano.

Draco espió levantando una de las hojas apenas unos milímetros.

Cuando ya tenía más o menos controlado el ritmo de la vigilancia la abrió un poco más y soltó el señuelo.

En cuanto se oyó el bocinazo, Draco abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, unos segundos después el sonido de dos explosiones les alertó de que tenían que correr. Agarrados de la mano y bajo la lluvia torrencial, corrieron hasta la esquina de la casa de los vecinos, donde Draco les esperaba agachado.

-Corred, corred, corred.-los apremió Draco dejándolos pasar delante.

A toda velocidad llegaron a la ultima casa de la manzana, de un tirón el brazo lo hizo entrar en el patio de la casa hasta el coche. Agarró la cinta roja y tiró de ella para sacarla lanzando a Harry a la parte de atrás y entrando detrás. Draco se subió al asiento del conductor, arrancando el coche con la navaja.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó apartándole la capucha a su amigo. Para verle a la cara.

-Joder que frío.-murmuró empezando a castañearle los dientes. -¿Por qué vosotros no estáis mojados?

-Lo sé, lo siento. No podemos arriesgarnos a hacer magia aquí, nos rastrearían.-explicó abriendo la mochila y sacando dos toallas que había cogido del hotel.

-Sécate, te hemos traído ropa.- le dijo sacando la ropa que Draco le había traído. Draco es mucho más ancho que tu y un poco más alto, pero servirá.-le aseguró.

-¿Voy a usar su ropa? Malfoy sabe conducir.-señaló Harry mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Si cielo, vas a usar su ropa y sabe conducir. Vístete antes de que cojas una neumonía.-ordenó pasándose al asiento del copiloto sin dificultad.

Draco no dijo nada, solo la miró de soslayo antes de volver a fijar su mirada en la carretera.

Hermione sonrió cansada, todavía no estaban completamente a salvo…pero ya habían hecho lo peor.

-Vale, listo. Ahora si… ¿Qué hace Malfoy ayudándome a fugarme? ¿Era el con quien hablabas cuando te llame antes?-preguntó asomando entre los asientos.

-Lo hablaremos cuando estemos completamente seguros de que…-empezó a decir.

-No. Ahora.-replicó a su vez su amigo.

-Harry no quiero mentirte, y es largo de explicar como para hacerlo ahora yo…-

-Estamos juntos.-anunció Draco como si nada metiéndose en la autopista.

()

()

()

Hermione giró la cabeza bruscamente para ver a Draco, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Pero qué haces? Dijimos que cada uno se lo contaba a los suyos.-le recordó dándole dos fuertes manotazos en el brazo.

-¿Entonces es verdad?-preguntó Harry que se había puesto pálido.

Con cuidado, Hermione se giró hacía su amigo.

-No quise mentirte…te lo juro… no era algo serio…pero…-comenzó nerviosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?-inquirió mirándola fijamente.

-Fue…algo…empezó como una tontería a principio de curso…-murmuró con vergüenza.

-Casi un año. Llevas un año con él.-musitó herido echándose hacía atrás.

-No..no…seriamente apenas una semana.-le aseguró inclinándose hacía atrás.

-No me jodas Hermione. Lo has traído a mi casa, podía traicionarte con facilidad…eso no es de una semana.-protestó cerrando los ojos.

-Confió en el. Nosotros…nos negábamos a estar juntos porque bueno…porque…- intentó explicar histérica ante la perspectiva de que Harry se lo tomase como una traición.

-¿Por qué es el hijo de un mortífagos? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Se te olvida que fue su padre el que le dio a Ginny el diario que casi acaba con su vida ? ¿Se te olvida que el año pasado su padre intentó matarnos en el ministerio?-preguntó enfurecido mirándola.

-Cuida la lengua a te la arranco.-le amenazó Draco de repente. Tu mismo lo has dicho. Ese era mi padre, no yo.-dijo con sequedad.

-¿Y todas las jugarretas que nos has hecho a nosotros? ¿También era tu padre?-replicó mordaz.

-No, ese era yo. Son cosas de niños. Y que yo recuerde vosotros no os quedasteis atrás. -respondió con ironía.

Harry se quedó mirándolo fijamente .

-Es una trampa.-le aseguró Harry volviendo la mirada hacía ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada.

-No, no lo es. Yo siempre te he seguido, siempre he confiado en ti, te seguiría al Infierno si tú me lo pidieses…hoy soy yo quien te pide que confíes en mí, como hago yo contigo.-le rogó.

Harry la miró profundamente sin parpadear, al instante los recuerdos de la noche en que murió Sirius acudieron a su mente. No le había hecho caso y lo había pagado caro.

-No me gusta y no me fio de él. Pero confió en ti.-afirmó con seguridad.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

-¿Estás muy enfadado conmigo?-inquirió con voz débil.

Harry negó con la cabeza pensativo.

-Entiendo que no me lo contases…pero me duele que no lo hicieses…además…realmente…me gusta más Zabini.-repitió sonriéndole levemente para que viese que no estaba enfadado.

Hermione le lanzo una sonrisa radiante.

-Creo que lo verás pronto.-afirmó mirando a Draco.

-Puedes contárselo tu si quieres en venganza.-le sugirió el Slytherin que había estado pendiente de cada mirada entre los dos.

-¿Y perderme tu explicación a Blaise sobre cómo le robaste la chica…? Ni loca.-dijo riendo aliviada.

Draco le lanzó una intensa mirada antes de volver a mirar a la carretera. Si…si sin duda esa explicación iba a ser digna de verse.

CONTARME QUE OS PARECIÓ. Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis buscarme y añadirme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi.

Besitos.


	45. REALIDAD

Hola mis amores. Aquí os lo traigo. Es un capitulo larguito como os gusta. Jijiji.

Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y me dejéis vuestra opinión en los Revies.

Os adoro mis amores.

Besitos y letritas de amor.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 44 La cruda realidad **_

Después de un viaje en coche a toda velocidad, con Harry mirándolos a uno y otro como si estuviese en un partido de tenis, llegaron al aeropuerto. Harry se dejó guiar por los dos, que caminaban sin una duda atreves del aeropuerto.

-¿Tienes tu documentación, como te pedí?-le preguntó Hermione dándose la vuelta en las escaleras mecánicas.

-Sí, aquí.-le tendió su carnet. -¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó sin aguantar más la curiosidad.

-Lejos. Necesitamos organizarnos y cuanto más lejos estés más seguro será.-le explicó ella girando hacía una de las puertas de embarque.

Harry abrió los ojos con pánico, nunca había volado en avión y sinceramente la idea no le gustaba mucho.

-Mione…Mione…-llamó tímidamente al ver como entregaba en el mostrador la documentación.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella dándose la vuelta, dejando a Malfoy con el papeleo.

Harry se tocó la nuca con apuro. -Nunca he montado en avión…-musitó.

Hermione le miró sin entender antes de sonreír dulcemente.

-¿Te da miedo?-preguntó en voz baja para que Draco no le oyese.

Él asintió con la cabeza bajando la mirada al suelo.

Hermione se rió suavemente. Abrazándolo levemente.

-No te preocupes, eres el buscador más joven de los últimos quinientos años. Esto será como un paseo ya verás.-le animó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa tentativamente, echándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Vamos.-llamó Draco desde delante. Harry no reparó en la mirada que Draco le dedicó, pero Hermione si lo hizo. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa y caminó al lado de su amigo, quien en este caso le necesitaba más.

Durante la primera media hora del vuelo, Harry permaneció agarrado a su mano como un niño pequeño, así que para distraerlo, Hermione se limitó a señalar las distintas cosas que veían a través de la ventanilla hasta que el chico se tranquilizó y cogió una revista para leer.

Se echo hacía atrás en el asiento, moviendo el cuello para relajarse. Llevaba tensa desde que había recibido la llamada de Harry.

El brazo de Draco la rodeo por completo atrayéndola hacía sí.

Cerró los ojos escondiendo la cara en su cuello y abrazándose a su cintura.

-A estas horas ya habríamos salido del concierto.-musitó ella.

Él se rió con suavidad mirando el reloj. -No que va. A estas horas estaríamos en tu habitación…saciados…relajados y probablemente dormidos…-murmuró con la boca pegada a su oído.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo, riéndose suavemente.

-Draco.-protesto en voz baja.

-Sabes que es verdad.-musitó el dándole un suave beso bajo la oreja en el lugar donde late el pulso.

Hermione apretó más el abrazo frotando la cara contra su cuello.

-Duerme un poco, te despertaré cuando estemos a punto de aterrizar.-le prometió abrazándola con más fuerza.

Hermione se relajó entre sus brazos con completa confianza y apenas unos minutos después, se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Harry los miraba de refilón, asombrado por la escena que estaba presenciando. Ver a Hermione abrazada a Malfoy, bromeando…no había escuchado el tema del que hablaban pero a juzgar por la manera de tocarse, tenía que ser algo intimo.

Asombrado, continuó con la revista.

Apenas unas horas después, llegaban al aeropuerto principal de Roma.

Otra vez Hermione y Draco lo guiaron por todo el aeropuerto, a la salida tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta el hotel de ella.

-Vale. Te hemos cogido una habitación al lado de la mía. Le hemos puesto todas las medidas de seguridad posibles pero no creemos que sea necesario. En Italia no hay aliados, son bastantes radicales en cuanto a los mortífagos. Además mañana nos encargaremos de tu ropa y pelo para disimular.-le informó Hermione en cuanto salieron del coche caminando por la calle.

-Vale. Me parece bien.-contestó todavía algo atontado.

Al llegar a la recepción, Draco se quedó para recoger la llave de la segunda habitación mientras ellos subían a su cuarto.

-Sé que es mucha información y muchas cosas para solo unas cuantas horas, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.-le dijo cuando se quedaron a solas en el ascensor.

-Si, estoy bien. Es solo que ya sabes, hace un par de horas éramos tu y yo contra el mundo…Y de repente, sin saber muy bien como…Malfoy resulta ser tu novio secreto…nos escapamos de la orden de fénix…me persiguen los mortífagos…cojo mi primer avión…de repente estoy en Italia…demasiadas cosas nuevas.-comentó él frotándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

Hermione asintió comprensiva. -Lo sé. No te preocupes, dentro de un rato podrás descansar completamente a salvo. Mañana lo iremos arreglando todo. Tranquilo. -le aseguró.

Harry asintió siguiéndola a través de las puertas.

-No sé como agradecerte todo esto. En mi baúl tengo mucho oro…-empezó Harry.

-No seas tonto. Sabes que entre nosotros eso no es necesario. Tu ahora procura darte una buena ducha y descansa. Mañana nos espera un día ajetreado.-le dijo mientras las puertas del otro ascensor se abrían y aparecía Draco con una tarjeta en la mano.

Hermione la tomó y abrió la puerta de la que sería su habitación.

-Bien este es tu cuarto. Hay de todo, no te prives de usar todo lo que necesites, mini bar, servicio de lavandería, masajes, servicio de habitaciones…cualquier cosa. Usa lo que quieras, disfrútalo, en serio, quiero que tengas todo lo que desees. Que estés cómodo.- dijo ella sinceramente antes de darle un abrazo.

Draco hizo un movimiento con su varita, para que el baúl de Harry volviese a su tamaño original.

-Aprovecha para descansar. No te pongas la alarma, duerme hasta que no puedas más, después iremos de compras.-le aseguró.

-Sí, sería genial, dormir toda lo noche del tirón.-reconoció.

-Descansa entonces hermano.-le deseó saliendo por la puerta con Draco.

()

Los dos entraron juntos en la habitación de Hermione, después de ducharse se acostaron en la cama y se fueron a dormir…mañana sería un día ajetreado.

-¿Mione estás despierta?-oyó a lo lejos, unos pasos lejanos y una puerta abriendose.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-preguntó Draco.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios haces tú…?-

Hermione se despertó de golpe subiendo la sabana hasta la barbilla. Harry tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando a Draco sin dar crédito. Draco solo llevaba un pantalón de dormir verde oscuro…seguro que estaba pensando que ellos…

-¿Harry?-llamó intentando evitar una escena.

-¿Tú y él…?-musitó señalándolos a ambos. -Por Merlín.-se escandalizó.

Draco soltó un bufido de impaciencia. -Voy a ducharme.-anunció mirándola con un mal gesto.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

-Oh…Harry escucha…-empezó, no podían estar así todo el rato.

-Lo sé, lo sé…estáis juntos…tengo que acostumbrarme. Es que no acabo de…-se apresuró en contestar disculpándose.

-Lo entiendo de verdad que lo hago…pero tienes que intentar no parecer tan…sorprendido. Resulta incomodo.- le explicó mirándole algo cohibida.

-Sí, sí. Claro. No quisiese causarte ninguna molestia más yo…-empezó el chico sonrojado.

Hermione sonrió al instante. -No me molestas cielo, de verdad que no. Es solo que…Draco tiene poca paciencia… muy poca en realidad…estamos acostumbrados a movernos solos…No pasa nada. Todos tenemos que acostumbrarnos…a estar… juntos…- aseguró sonriendo para darle ánimos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza con apuro.

-Son las once y … venía a ver si estabas despierta.-murmuró al cabo de un minuto de silencio incomodo.

-Vale. Espérame en tu cuarto viendo la tele. Estaré en unos minutos después bajaremos a desayunar.-

Harry le sonrió levemente antes de salir de la habitación.

Hermione se dejó caer contra las almohadas, adoraba a su amigo pero realmente su presencia iba a complicar su relación con Draco.

-¿Ya se ha ido?-preguntó el susodicho saliendo por la puerta del baño con el pantalón y la camisa del traje de ayer para el concierto.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al verle con la camisa abierta abrochándose los puños. Los músculos de su torso bien definidos, pectorales marcados…bajó más la mirada, llevaba el botón del pantalón desabrochado, la cinturilla estaba encajada en los huesos de la cadera…un intenso calor se adueño de su vientre…

Se estaba portando de maravilla con todo el tema de Harry. Anoche después de ducharse juntos inocentemente, Draco la había abrazado con fuerza contra su pecho, después de besarla dulcemente…

Sexy…dulce…guapo…cariñoso…caliente…mmm…Draco…

Todo su cuerpo se revolucionó de golpe…

-Ey…-llamó su atención él al ver que no le escuchaba.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su misteriosa y preciosa mirada plateada.

-¿En qué estás pensando tan concentrada?-inquirió él mirándola con curiosidad ajeno a la revolución que su presencia había creado en su cuerpo.

Ella esbozó una sensual y cálida sonrisa.

-En ti.-murmuró en voz baja sonrojándose ligeramente. Sentía vergüenza, naturalmente…pero ya habían generado mucha confianza y se sentía lo suficiente cómoda como para portarse así.

Draco le lanzó un mirada incrédula acercándose lentamente a la cama.

-¿Y más concretamente?-inquirió despistado por su comportamiento.

-Mmm…-murmuró moviendo las piernas sinuosamente despacio, sintiendo como el calor bañaba su cuerpo lentamente. -En lo bien que te estás portando con mi hermano…en la paciencia que estás teniendo…-

Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras deslizaba la sabana que la cubría hasta los pies, para devorar su cuerpo con una intensa mirada, captando su humor al mirarla a los ojos fijamente.

-La verdad es que estoy usando gran parte de mi paciencia…pero no creas que lo hago por altruismo…-le dijo en voz baja poniendo una mueca maliciosa.

-¿No?- preguntó ella haciendo un pequeño puchero. -Y yo que creía que lo hacías por la bondad de tu corazón.-dijo poniendo voz de pena.

-No. Que va…-musitó acariciándole una pierna con la yema de los dedos... -Tengo un propósito secreto…-murmuró subiendo los dedos hacía sus caderas por encima del camisón corto de paño blanco.

Hermione movió las caderas suavemente. -¿Secreto…?-se interesó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oscuro…-continuó él hacía el centro de su abdomen, haciendo pequeños círculos.

-¿Oscuro?-se indignó ella en voz baja removiéndose levemente.

-Aja…-murmuró él.-He pensado que…a lo mejor…si me porto bien con tu hermano…tú serás buena conmigo…-confió en susurros subiendo hacía arriba. Haciendo zic zac entre los pequeños botones de perlas que tenía el camisón en el centro. Acarició muy despacio la parte baja de sus pechos, sintiendo como se endurecía su miembro con brusquedad al escuchar el jadeo que dejó salir.

Ella se rió de una forma ronca y sensual provocando que se le erizara la piel.

-¿Tengo que ser buena contigo?-inquirió débilmente distraída por la repetición de la ultima caricia.

-Mmm…definitivamente…tendrías que ser muy… pero que muy…-murmuró pasando los dedos por la parte de arriba de sus pechos, conteniéndose a duras penas en abalanzarse sobre ella al ver como se mordía los labios. -Buena conmigo.-le aseguró conteniéndose.

Hermione abrió los ojos, tenía la mirada empañada por la pasión, la piel caliente y el cuerpo inquieto.

-Voy a ser muy buena contigo…-murmuró sonriendo dándole un manotazo y sentándose al bordillo de la cama.

Paseó las palmas de las manos abiertas por todo su pecho hasta los hombros para retirar la camisa, que cayó al suelo sin pena ni gloria.

Se puso de pie, pasando las manos bajo sus brazos para poder acariciarle la espalda. Le encantaba la espalda y los hombros de Draco…eran tan anchos…

-Seré la más buena del mundo…-murmuró en su oído antes de morderle la parte alta de la barbilla.

Draco dejó salir el aire de golpe al sentir su mordisco, colocó las manos en sus caderas para acercarle más pero Hermione se encargó de que eso no pasase.

-No…no….no…-lo amonestó poniendo un puchero.

Él se echó hacia delante intentando capturar sus labios.

-Shhhh….Vamos a ser buenos los dos…-canturreó ella acercándose a su boca, para separarse cuando él fue a besarla.

Cuando Draco iba a protestar, Hermione bajó las manos rápidamente por sus costados hasta el cierre de sus pantalones, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos intensamente bajó muy despacio la cremallera, mordiéndose los labios con anticipación al notar el estado de excitación de Draco.

-Joder.-murmuró él al notar como dejaba caer sus pantalones y lo acariciaba por encima de los boxers.

Ella escondió la cara en el hueco entre sus cuello y su hombro, lamiendo la piel de la zona y dándole pequeños mordiscos que producían en el rubio cortas descargas.

Hermione se separó de él, rodeándole para ponerse a su espalda. Acarició su espalda de arriba abajo…volvió a meter las manos bajó sus brazos para acariciar los huesos de su cadera.

-Me encanta esta parte de tu cuerpo…-murmuró en su oído, todavía sin acercar su cuerpo al suyo.

-¿Si?-le preguntó el con una risa excitada. -¿Solo esa? ¿No hay ninguna otra que te guste más?-inquirió con malicia.

Esta vez fue ella la que se rió. -Pervertido.- murmuró en su oído subiendo las manos hacía sus pectorales. -Esta, también me gusta.- pasó las manos hacía atrás, acariciándole los hombros y la espalda. -Esta me encanta.-jadeó cada vez más excitada. -Me encanta agarrarme a tu espalda cuando estás sobre mí…para acercarte más…para moverme contigo…-susurró mordiendo un lateral de su cuello.

Draco gimió suavemente echándose hacia atrás, pero ella fue más rápida y se apartó rápidamente.

-Quieto…-ordenó en voz baja bajando las asas del camisón para que cayesen al suelo mientras escuchaba como Draco chasqueaba la lengua con disconformidad.

-¿Por qué solo puedes divertirte tu?-preguntó él molesto.

Hermione se rió muy colorada. -Tú siempre te diviertes como quieres…hoy me toca a mi.-murmuró besándole en la nuca con un beso húmedo.

Volvió a meter las manos bajo sus brazos para volver a agarrarlo de las caderas, esta vez pegando su cuerpo completamente desnudo al suyo.

Draco soltó todo el aire de golpe al sentir como sus pechos se apretaban contra su espalda. Jadeó sin poderse contener.

Ella aprovechó para morderle el cuello, enganchando los dedos índices en la cintura de sus boxers y tirando hacía abajo para quitárselos.

-¿No está esperándote tu hermano?-le preguntó él echándose ligeramente hacía atrás para incrementar el contacto.

Hermione sonrió contra su piel, encantada de que él se preocupase.

-Sí, pero puede esperarme un poquito.-musitó rodeando su erección con la mano lentamente, subiendo y bajando la mano muy despacio.

Draco jadeo con fuerza.

-Me encanta tocarte.-musitó en su cuello entre lametones.

-¿Te gusta tocarme ahí? -jadeó él excitado con voz maliciosa. -Que pervertida.-se escandalizó cogiendo su otra mano libre y llevándosela al pecho para que le acariciase la zona.

Hermione se rió dándole un mordisco un poco más fuerte mientras acariciaba la húmeda punta de su miembro con el pulgar.

-Si lo soy… es tu culpa…todo lo que se…te lo debo a ti…-susurró.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe al escucharla, agarró la mano que le acariciaba con suavidad para separarla y girarse.

-¿Todo…?-inquirió mirándola con ojos brillantes.

Ella sonrió sensualmente al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado la interrupción, subió la mano que todavía tenía en su pecho hasta su nuca para acariciársela sensualmente

-Eres el primer hombre que me besa de verdad…el primero que toco…y por el que me dejo tocar…el único que me ha visto desnuda…-le aseguró entre susurros.

Draco la besó apasionadamente. Le encantaba… le volvía completamente loco saber que él era el único.

Abrazándola de las caderas, la llevó de vuelta a la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella sin descargar su peso para no aplastarla. Abandonó su boca para atacar su cuello mordiéndolo y chupando levemente.

-Eres mía.-declaró entre mordisco excitado oyéndola gemir.

-…Lo soy…-afirmó esta mansamente sin dejar de gemir. -…Eres mío…-jadeo con dificultad echando la cabeza hacia atrás…

Draco no contestó, empezó a mover las caderas contra las suyas para frotarse contra su sexo…bajando hacía sus pechos con la boca para acariciar sus pezones…

()

En el momento…en medio de la pasión entre caricias, besos y roces Hermione no se dio cuenta pero…más tarde, mientras caminaba con Harry después de desayunar fruncía el ceño.

Ella había sido completamente sincera, consideraba que le pertenecía…pero al parecer Draco no pensaba lo mismo. Recordó las charla de sus compañeras de cuarto…ellas siempre decían que había que ser distante con los chicos y no mostrarse disponible, y tenían una norma establecida que al parecer todas las chicas sabían y seguían…excepto ella, nunca jamás…se dejaba ver a un chico que ya te tenía…porque entonces perdían el interés.

Su ceño se hizo más profundo, ¿Acaso era lo que Draco estaba sintiendo? Se maldijo interiormente por tener tan poca experiencia con los hombres, aunque para ser sincera no creía que la experiencia fuese a cambiar su manera de comportarse con Draco. Perdía la razón cada vez que el la tocaba…y es que su manera de tocarla…era tan posesiva que creyó que…bueno que…se maldijo a si misma por dudar de él. Se estaba arriesgando mucho por ella…aún así el malestar que tenía no se le quitó.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-inquirió Harry sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Durante el desayuno habían hablado de los siguientes pasos que iban a dar, le contó que Blaise también estaba allí y que había conocido a las madres de los Slytherin, desde que habían salido del hotel, se había mostrado encantando, como un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces. Lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos y hacía docenas de preguntas.

-Claro, dime.-contestó.

-El tio con el que estabas en la boda de tu amiga, el tal Alexander. Y el tio que te rompió el corazón es el mismo. ¿No?-

Hermione miró sus ojos, mostraban curiosidad y preocupación sincera.

-Alexander es un segundo nombre de Draco. Y si, son el mismo hombre. Se lo que me vas a decir.-lo interrumpió al ver como abría la boca. -Escúchame, se que está prometido pero ya ha empezado los trámites para anularlo, es algo que hacen los padres sangre pura. Como en la edad media. Mira yo…se que parece, que se está aprovechando de mi. Pero tú me conoces, sabes cómo soy, yo no confió en nadie, ni me encariño mucho con las personas…Draco es…él es…-miró al cielo intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarle como se sentía. -Tiene defectos, igual que yo. Pero es como…con él me siento bien…me siento a gusto…comoda…especial…como si hubiese encontrado la mitad que me falta…con él soy feliz…sin que haga nada especial…sin hablar incluso…soy feliz solo con estar a su lado…-le aseguró bajando la voz lentamente mirándolo mientras enrojecía de vergüenza.

Harry la miraba fijamente, evaluándola. -Estas enamorada.-declaro con asomo de duda.

Incapaz de responder asintió.

-¿Y el de ti?-

Ella sonrió levemente agarrándose de su brazo. -Espero que también.-

-Mi amor.-oyó gritar una voz masculina. Se giró a tiempo de que Blaise la estrechase en un apretado abrazo levantándola y haciéndola girar varias veces.

Se rió dejándose hacer. Draco le había dicho que iba a cambiarse y a informar a Blaise de lo que habían hecho ya que sabía que cuando se enterase de que iba a luchar no le perdonaría que no se lo hubiese contado. Antes de salir Draco le aseguró que esperaría a estar juntos para contarle que tenían una relación.

-Estas preciosa esta mañana.-le aseguró al dejarla en el suelo mirándola de arriba a bajo.

Se había decidido por un vestido rosa nude, corto hasta la mitad del muslo, la tela tenía flores por todas partes formadas con pequeños agujeros. Tenía un escote en v un poco pronunciado, por debajo una grueso listón de tela resaltaba su cintura y sus caderas.

Un poco de maquillaje nude y el pelo suelto en ligeras ondas. Como iba a caminar mucho tiempo, se calzó unas sandalias blancas, con un pequeño bolso a juego colgado al hombro.

Un semanario de oro y un solitario adornaban su mano derecha. En la izquierda un grueso reloj de oro rosa.

-Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo.-era verdad llevaba unos zapatos marrones claros, un pantalón chino gris y una camisa de rayas azules y blancas.

-¿Verdad que si?-contestó este con desparpajo. -Draco viene por ahí pero no esperes grandes cosas de él jugamos en ligas distintas.-afirmó con petulancia haciéndola reír, oyó a Harry reírse detrás de ella.

-Hola Gabriel.-saludó Zabini a Harry. -Habían acordado que usarían ese nombre para dirigirse a él.

Mientras escuchaba como los chicos se saludaban buscó a Draco con la mirada.

Solo le llevó un instante reconocerlo, imposible no hacerlo.

Draco caminaba entre la gente mirando al frente, con la barbilla alzada, se movía como lo hacía todo, con seguridad…con aplomo…con sensualidad…

Llevaba unos zapatos negros, un pantalón de pinzas gris, camisa blanca y chaleco informal un poco más claro que el pantalón. Estaba impresionante mente atractivo. En medio del calor que se había desatado en su cuerpo pudo darse cuenta de que bastantes mujeres miraban a Draco de una forma…

Descaradas….-pensó con disgusto.

-Joder….-oyó musitas a Harry.-Parece un jodido modelo.-dijo sin dar crédito.

Blaise se rió con regocijo.-Podría serlo…¿Te pone mi chico?-Preguntó a Harry con malicia.

Harry abrió los ojos espantado al escuchar el tono de Blaise.

-No.-se alteró indignado. -Por supuesto que no.-

Hermione y Blaise se rieron a carcajadas.

-Ya sabe que no, cielo. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo.-le aseguró riéndose mientras Draco llegaba.

-Bueno ya estamos todos. Creo que todos coincidimos en que lo primero de todo es cambiarte de aspecto, tengo entendido que esta mañana, Draco se encargo de su marca de reconocimiento.-

Antes de irse, Draco había hecho un hechizo a Harry para ocultar su cicatriz ahora su frente se veía completamente lisa, así que Hermione asintió.

-Bien empecemos por el principio. Pelo. Sufría cada vez que te veía en clase con ese peinado…un día…incluso tuve una pesadilla.-le dijo abriendo mucho los ojos al recordarlo con una mueca de horror. Hermione se rió todavía más.

Harry se quedó mirándole pasmado. -Es otra broma, ¿No?-

-No Potter, no lo es. Tu pelo y tu ropa son sus pesadillas más recurrentes.-le espetó Malfoy con ironía

Blaise asintió con la cabeza, entrelazando su brazo con el de Harry.

-Vamos niño. Te convertiremos en un dios.-dijo arrastrándolo.

Hermione se rió sin parar al ver la cara de pánico de Harry mientras Blaise se lo llevaba.

-Vamos antes de que Harry se desmaye de la impresión.-le dijo ella todavía riendo.

Draco le acarició la mejilla. Hermione sonrió apoyando la cara en su palma.

-¿Cuando se lo vas a decir?-preguntó besándosela.

-Ahora. Quería estar en un lugar público por si me monta una escena.- le dijo él empezando a andar poniéndole una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

-¿Vas a decírselo en un sitio público?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Créeme, es lo mejor. Si estuviésemos en privado hará todo tipo de espavientos, y la verdad no me apetece escucharlo gritar. Se pone muy tonto.-le comentó casi llegando a la puerta de la tienda donde habían entrado.

-Tú sabrás.-opinó entrando en el recinto y separándose de él.

()

-Vamos tienes la materia prima necesaria…solo tienes que aprender a lucirla. Hay que mostrar lo que se tiene…exponer el producto...pero sin pasarse…-decía Blaise desde fuera del probador a Harry.

Ella y Draco estaban un poco apartados, divirtiéndose a costa de los chicos. Blaise estaba obligando a probarse a Harry todo tipo de ropa, quien asustado apenas abría la puerta para que mirasen como quedaba y volvía a cerrarla apresuradamente.

-Y que producto.-exclamó al ver salir a Harry con unos pantalones vaqueros muy ajustados. Blaise miró su entrepierna sin disimulo. -Salazar, lo que tienes ahí escondido quien lo iba a decir.-

Harry abrió la boca varias veces como un pez fuera del agua, mirando a Zabini con espanto antes de cerrar la puerta muy colorado.

Draco y Hermione se rieron a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y ahora que he dicho?-preguntó Blaise con sorpresa en la voz.

-Me parece que te tengo mal acostumbrado. No todos saben seguirte el juego dulce. Estás siendo muy obvia princesa.-le contestó Draco.

Blaise pasó los ojos en blanco.

-Hombres, no hay quien los entienda.-se exaspero el chico sacándole otras risas.

-Hablando de entender…Blaise, hace un tiempo que quería contarte una cosa.-dijo con naturalidad Draco.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Blaise buscando la talla de Harry entre un perchero con camiseta.

-Sobre alguien con quien me estoy viendo.-continuó con calma.

Blaise cogió una camisa y la sacó para poder mirarla.

-Ah…ya veo.-dijo mirándole fugazmente antes de volver a buscar en el perchero. -Entiendo…no me digas más. ¿Vas a contarme que estás saliendo con Hermione?-preguntó con calma.

Hermione jadeo con sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que Blaise lo supiese?

Draco se quedó mirándole fijamente antes de preguntar.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-Bah…seguro seguro…desde navidad. Pero no te preocupes no se os nota nada. Pero cuando volví me di cuenta del extraño ambiente que había cuando estabais muy cerca en una habitación. De cómo os miras a veces… pensé que no era serio, pero cuando vi como os quedasteis de destrozados los dos después de anunciarse el compromiso con Astoria…me di cuenta de que era serio. Así que…bueno. Ya lo sabía.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué te parece?-preguntó ella sin poderse contener.

-Un riesgo…enorme. Pero me es indiferente…yo iba a ir a la guerra por ti de todas formas.-le confesó tomando otra camisa.

-No…Blaise no hace falta que…-empezó a protesta ella.

-Calla niña. Yo elijo mis guerras. -le replicó antes de llamar a la puerta para pasarle a Harry las camisetas.

Harry las tomó y volvió a cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

-Ah…por cierto. Déjame que te diga una cosa.-comentó acercándose a ellos con tranquilidad.

En cuanto llegó a su altura, levantó el brazo y dio a Draco un contundente puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-Por no contármelo. Y no se te ocurra curártelo. Sufrirás por mentirme y quitarme a mi chica, es lo mínimo que te mereces.-le espetó, antes de empezar a ver ropa otra vez.

-Te has vuelto loco.-le dijo Hermione mirando la enrojecida mandíbula de Draco que no parecía afectado.

-Shhh…tranquila. Me imaginaba que no iba a dejarlo estar.-le indicó en voz baja, sonriendo levemente al notar la caricia de ella en su mandíbula.

-Somos Slytherin, nosotros solucionamos las cosas a nuestra manera.-señaló guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione lo miró todavía con el ceño fruncido, pero se dejó abrazar cuando el pasó un brazo por su cintura. Sin pensar, se apoyó en su pecho y le dio un suave beso en la zona de la mandíbula donde Blaise le había pegado mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

-Lo siento.-murmuró sobre su piel con pena.

-¿Si me pegan en otro sitio, también me besarás ahí?-preguntó en un bajo susurro con malicia.

Hermione le pegó en el brazo separándose.

Sonriendo, ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Blaise que los miraba con una mirada depravada.

-Llevo meses imaginándoos juntos…pero esto…supera todas mis fantasías…vosotros juntos…sois lo más caliente que he visto en mi vida.-

Hermione se quedó mirándole asombrada mientras Draco se reía flojito.

()

Después de comprar todo tipo de ropa, Blaise los llevó a una peluquería muggle donde tras una intensa charla en la que no contó con nadie, indicó a la peluquera como debía cortarle el pelo a Harry.

Luego lo llevó a una óptica y compró una gafas nuevas cuadras con la montura negra que le daba un aire sexy e intelectual. Por supuesto también una gafas de sol que fueron otro éxito.

Ahora ambos se habían ido a por un perfume porque según Blaise, el perfume era tan importante como la ropa.

Ellos se habían quedado en una plaza llena de puestos ambulantes. Durante toda la tarde habían estado más bien a su aire. Dejándole a Blaise todo el trabajo, ya que este parecía disfrutar.

-Mira este.-señaló a Draco un precioso dibujo echo a carboncillo. Dentro de un rio con vegetación a los lados, había una mujer de espaldas, con el pelo hacía un lado vestida con una túnica.

-Es moderno, pero imitando al estilo renacentista.-opinó él. Draco la tenía agarrada por la cintura, y miraba por encima del hombro.

-Me gusta.-contestó añadiéndolo al pequeño montón que ya habían elegido.

Draco pagó al señor y todavía en la misma postura fueron al puesto de al lado donde había joyas.

-Ya hemos vuelto, parejita.-anunció Blaise apareciendo con Harry.

Hermione le miró de arriba abajo.

Estaba muy guapo. Pantalón vaquero azul un poco ajustado, camiseta gris de su talla, que resaltaba el gran cuerpo que había desarrollado con el Quidditch y zapatos informales negros. El pelo se lo había cortado muy cortito y puesto de punta y las gafas resaltaban sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Hermione sonrió cuando se encontró con la mirada de Harry que miraba con aterradora fascinación sus cuerpos pegados y sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer? No se vosotros pero yo me caigo ya por las esquinas.-sugirió Blaise.

Todos asintieron poniéndose en marcha. Ella aprovechó para ponerse al lado de Harry sin soltar la mano de Draco que caminaba a su lado.

-Estás muy guapo.-le dijo con sinceridad haciendo que se sonrojase ligeramente.

-Hermi.-protestó en bajo.

-Tiene buena pinta, ¿Verdad? Me pregunto si sabrá tan bien como se ve.-dijo Blaise desde delante lanzándole a Harry una ardiente mirada.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas al ver como Harry se ponía inconscientemente detrás de Hermione.

()

()

Contarme que os parece. Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis encontrarme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi.


	46. LAS CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA

Hola mis amores. Tal y como os prometí por Twitter nuevo capitulo. Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi.

Besitos y letritas de amor.

Gracias por la paciencia os quiero muchísimo a todas de verdad que sois las mejores.

Contarme que os parece el capitulo que me muero de curiosidad.

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 45 Las cartas sobre la mesa **_

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras leía el profeta. Hacía una semana que habían sacado a Harry de la casa y hasta ayer, nadie se había hecho eco de la noticia.

Ríos de tinta habían corrido sobre su desaparición. Por supuesto, ni el Profeta ni el Quisquilloso dieron una versión realista de lo que había pasado.

El profeta, que Draco aseguró se encontraba al 100% bajo el control de Voldemort, dijo que en un ataque de locura había atacado a los aurores que le cuidaban y ahora vagaba perdido por un lugar indefinido del mundo.

El Quisquilloso, aseguraba que había sido secuestrado por mortífagos e instaban a la población a levantarse en armas para buscarlo.

A partir de ahí, ambos periódicos publicaron multitud de supuestos testigos que afirmaban haberlo visto huyendo o atacando a aurores y otros que juraban que habían visto como lo sacaban a la fuerza un grupo de mortífagos.

Tres días antes de que la noticia de la desaparición de Harry saliese en el periódico recibió una carta de Dumbeldore citándola en la Madriguera.

La carta no había llegado hasta Italia, ya que ella y Draco se habían asegurado de que no pudiesen seguirles el rastro. Pusieron una alarma mágica para que si una lechuza llegaba a su casa, les advirtiese y poder interceptarla.

Por supuesto, ignoró completamente la misiva. Tenía que desaparecer igual que Harry. Ignoró también la carta de Ron y con tristeza la sentida carta de Bill y otra de los gemelos. Estaban preocupados por ella y solo pretendían ponerla a salvo. Saber algo para estar tranquilos. De dolió no poder contestarles pero sabía que era lo mejor para su hermano.

Por las madres de los chicos, supieron que Voldemort estaba furioso, Harry había vuelto a escapársele en su cara y todavía no podía explicarse cómo. Tenía a sus mejores mortífagos buscándolo por toda Inglaterra pero por supuesto no había ni rastro.

Durante todos aquellos días, los cuatro habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Harry ya estaba visiblemente más cómodo aunque todavía notaba su mirada a veces cuando estaba con Draco. Con Blaise las cosas eran bien distintas. Una vez captó el extraño humor y manera de ser del chico, se llevaron de maravilla, de hecho ya empezaba a contestarle a las pullas, se reían peleaban de broma...

Por otra parte, Blaise mucho más políticamente correcto que Harry los miraba menos a menudo que él, pero no se libraban de sus subidos y jocosos comentarios.

Por las mañanas que era cuando solían quedarse solos unas horas, hablaban de los siguiente pasos a dar para la guerra, barajando distintas posibilidades y viendo los pros y contras. Sin hacer mucha insistencia, le había sugerido la posibilidad de contar a los Slytherin lo que ellos sabían, pero Harry se había negado alegando que no se fiaba de los chicos. No insistió más, confió en que con el tiempo Harry viera en ellos lo mismo que ella veía.

Durante el día, Harry se había empeñado en hacer turismo, algo que la sorprendió muchísimo ya que creía que iba a querer empezar la búsqueda de Horrocrux al momento de salir de su casa.

…pero las noches…las noches le pertenecían a Draco.

Las cosas entre ellos estaban mejor que nunca, cada noche se acariciaban y besaban hasta caer dormidos…se sentía tan cubierta y protegida por él…sobre todo cuando era consciente de pequeños gesto que el Slytherin tenía con ella sin que se diese cuenta.

Por ejemplo el hecho de que cuando iban por la calle la llevase agarrada de la cintura o cogida de la mano…que comprobase cada día y cada noches las protecciones que habían puesto sobre el hotel y el propio Harry…ver como cuidaba de él porque era importante para ella la hacía estremecerse por dentro… sin embargo…no podía olvidar que cuando ella le había dicho que era suyo el no le había contestado.

No podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Mione…-la llamó Harry haciendo que levantase la cabeza.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?-se disculpo al ver que él le observaba, claramente esperando una respuesta..

Harry sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Estabas pensando en tu príncipe de plata?-se burló.

Hermione enrojeció levemente pegándole con el periódico ya cerrado.

-Cállate. No estaba pensando en él-

Harry se rió. - Es que llevo tres horas a solas contigo y estoy hasta preocupado. Nunca te deja más de dos horas-se burló. Otra cosa que se le había pegado de Blaise. Las pullitas.

Iba a contestarle con una malicia. Pero se calló sonriendo viendo a Draco entrar por la puerta de la cafetería con Blaise.

Los dos iban vestidos de traje el de Draco negro y el de Blaise azul oscuro. Corbatas finas y camisas blancas y como no…sus perpetuas gafas de sol.

-¿No van muy vestidos?-le preguntó Harry mirándolos.

-Tenían una reunión de negocios esta mañana.-le explicó dejando el periódico sobre la mesa distraída, disfrutando de poder repasar con la mirada a Draco de arriba abajo.

-Todavía no acabo de creerme que no sean un par de vagos.-comentó Harry que seguía mirándolos con interés.

-Buenos días deliciosas criaturas.-saludó Blaise con desparpajo. Harry se rió echándose hacía un lado para dejarle sitio en el banco.

Draco fue directo hacía ella, que levantó la cabeza para recibir un suave beso en los labios mientras él se sentaba y la rodeaba con un brazo.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó acercándose más a su cuerpo. Tres horas y ya le echaba de menos…si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a ser tan pasteloso se hubiese reído durante un mes…

-Todo bien.-contestó rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

-¿Por qué tu nunca me recibes así?-preguntó Blaise a Draco poniendo un puchero.

Draco lo miró levantando una ceja. -Porque tu especialidad son las despedidas dulce.-contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Blaise sonrió seductoramente. -Cierto…Que me dices…-dijo girándose hacía Harry acercándose un poco.-¿Quieres probar una de mis bienvenidas?-le ofreció.

Harry se rió mientras bebía, como resultado empezó a toser.

-No creo que lo aguantase.-le contestó después de unos segundos.

Blaise sonrió radiante dándole un ligero codazo. -Algún día ojos verdes…algún día.-

-¿Qué van a tomar los señores?-preguntó el camarero acercándose a la mesa.

-Dos expresos dobles, gracias.-pidió Draco sin preguntar a Blaise.

-Bueno y dinos…-curioseo su gracioso amigo mirando a Harry. -¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?-

Harry dejó de sonreír para mirarle seriamente.

-Hoy no saldremos, cuando acabemos de desayunar…los cuatro… podríamos ir al hotel.-

Los tres lo miraron sin entender.

-¿Quieres hacer guarradas todos juntos?-preguntó poniendo cara de extrañeza.

Harry enrojeció mirándolo mal.

-No…quiero que hablemos.-puntualizo.

-¿Sobre qué?-contraatacó el otro.

-Hay…unas cuantas cosas de las que quiero hablaros a vosotros dos. Pero no aquí, hablaremos en el hotel.-explicó.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sospechando que era lo que Harry iba a hacer.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-musitó echándose un poco encima de la mesa, hasta donde ella sabía Harry todavía tenía reservas hacía Draco.

-Si…tú te fías de ellos…y aunque no me fió de Malfoy, si confío en Blaise. Pero por encimo de todo…me fio de tus actos. Tu les diste tu confianza…creo que si tu lo has hecho…yo puedo hacerlo también.-Hermione asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, acarició la pierna de Draco que se había tensado ligeramente a su lado.

()

()

-Tienes que darle tiempo.-musitó cuando estaban parados en la calle esperando a que Blaise y Harry acabasen de comprar pastelitos.

-No tengo que darle nada, me importa una mierda lo que el santo opine de mi.-espetó malhumorado Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño apoyando la espalda en la pared que tenía detrás, lo agarró del antebrazo y lo obligó a girarse.

-Está bien, pero que sepas que es normal que le cueste fiarse de ti. Son muchos años.-intentó razonar.

-Que me da igual lo que piense él.-repitió colocándose bien las gafas de sol.

-Draco, solo tiene que…-

-Me da igual. Con que tu lo tengas claro me vale.-dijo el volviendo a mirar hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

-Yo no tengo ninguna duda. Pero piensa que hemos tardado casi un año en fiarnos el uno del otro. Y si no fuera porque estamos ena…-abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo que iba a decir.

Draco bajó la cabeza para mirarla rápidamente. ¿Iba a decir lo que él creía?

-¿Estamos…?-preguntó mirándola fijamente a través de las gafas.

Un profundo sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la morena confirmando sus sospechas. Si ella iba a decirlo.

-Quiero decir yo estoy…tu no…nosotros no estamos…-balbuceaba sin parar. -Mira han acabado.-afirmó señalando con alivio al frente y saliendo disparada hacía ellos.

Draco la siguió con la mirada mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. ¿Enamorados eh?

()

El viaje hasta el hotel fue de lo más entretenido para Draco. Hermione usó a los otros dos para ponerlos de escudo, cada uno a un lado y evitó mirarlo a la cara a toda costa hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Potter. Durante casi dos horas, el chico dorado les contó todo lo que sabían.

-Ahora vosotros sabes tanto como nosotros.-finalizó el chico sentado en una de las sillas de su cuarto mirándolos a través de la mesa donde estaban todos sentados.

Draco y Blaise se miraron largamente, no habían hecho ningún comentario, habían escuchado toda la historia con total seriedad y dedicación. Blaise abriendo los ojos con sorpresa en algunas partes, Draco con gesto impertérrito.

-¿Chicos?-preguntó Hermione que había estado mirándoles durante todo el relato.

Blaise fue el primero en reaccionar, se levantó de la silla lentamente y caminó hasta el minibar para sacar dos cervezas.

-En resumen…-empezó pasándole una a Draco y volviendo a sentarse. -Os habéis desvinculado totalmente de la orden del Fénix porque desconfiáis de Dumbeldore, que es el único mago además de ti al que el señor oscuro teme, sabéis que faltan cuatro Horrocrux para poder plantearse siquiera la idea de vencer al mago que mejor conoce las artes oscuras…bonito paisaje tenemos. Eso sin contar que os persiguen los dos bandos. Precioso.-añadió bebiendo un largo trago de cerveza.

Hermione había escuchado atentamente a Blaise pero no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Draco que miraba a Harry fijamente sin que este se diese cuenta.

-Es un buen resumen, si.-reconoció Harry que miró frunciendo el ceño a Malfoy porque no le quitaba la vista de encima. ¿Qué miras Malfoy?-Preguntó malhumorado.

Draco le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de levantarse e ir hasta la ventana.

-No sabemos lo mismo que vosotros…sabemos mucho más.-dijo sorprendiéndolos. -Cientos de criaturas se unen a su filas cada semana, magos de todo el mundo vienen a jurarle vasallaje, Hogwarts está a punto de caer bajo su mando, ninguna limitación de moral o escrúpulos…-negó con la cabeza mirando hacia fuera.

Hermione lo miraba sintiendo como un enorme nudo se alojaba en su pecho. Acababa de mostrarle a Draco su mundo, su realidad…y no sin razón él estaba echándose para atrás…era normal parecía una empresa imposible…no podía culparlo por irse.

Draco tomó otro trago.

-El guardapelo será fácil de conseguir, si era de Regulus Black lleva mi sangre, mi madre es una Black, puedo reclamarlo con magia. Hay hechizos para hacer que objetos vuelvan de donde están. La copa de Hufflepuff la tiene en su cámara de Gringotts mi tía Bellatrix, el señor oscuro se la dio para guardar cuando le dio a mi padre el diario de la cámara. De la diadema nunca he oído nada, pero se quien la vio por última vez. La serpiente va a ser con diferencia lo más difícil, Nagini no es una serpiente normal, ahora entiendo porque, piensa por sí misma y es capaz de matarte en menos de un minuto, además hace meses que él la mantiene pegada a sí mismo.-continuó sin mirarles.

Hermione intercambio una mirada de incredulidad con Harry. Draco acababa de darles todas las claves. ¿Cómo sabía el esas cosas?

-¿Cómo estás seguro de que Bellatrix tiene la copa?-

Draco chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia sin girarse.

-Porque a Bellatrix le gusta pensar que es especial para el señor oscuro, no deja de presumir de que él la aprecia tanto que le dio su copa favorita para guardar y que ella la guardó en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Bellatrix es una despiadada asesina, buena en su trabajo, pero no es especialmente inteligente. Créeme está allí. Entrar en Gringotts no va a ser fácil, vamos a tener que pensarlo muy mucho, en Gringotts no hay ley, si te cogen los duendes te matan…y les encanta matar magos.-puntualizó mirando hacia fuera.

-En si…hacerse con los Horrocrux no me parece especialmente complicado, laborioso pero no complicado. Nuestro problema es que, una vez los destruyamos todavía nos queda vencerle. Y nosotros hemos visto en primera fila lo que él y los suyos hacen…no serán el contra Potter en el caso de que tus limitados poderes pudiesen hacer algo contra él. Será un ejército contra nosotros. Esa orden vuestra no tiene ni idea de cuanta gente hay en el otro lado…es imposible ganar sin un ejército…e incluso teniéndolo…Blaise tiene razón no es un paisaje bonito.-razonó.

Harry no se inmutó por el insultó, miraba a Draco muy serio y con mirada extraña como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

-Pues no hay otra opción…solo yo puedo acabar con él…lo dice la profecía. Te aseguro que si pudiese irme…-empezó Harry con voz tocada.

-No lo harías.-le contradijo Draco interrumpiéndolo. -No dejarías libre al hombre que te arrebató a tu familia.-dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

Harry asintió con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que era verdad, pero de que era la primera vez que lo pensaba seriamente.

-Encontraré la manera de matarlo, venceré.-dijo con una voz no muy segura, después de uso segundos. -Tengo que hacerlo. Para eso nací, para matarlo. Lo dice la profecía.-continuó con más seguridad.

Hermione le miró con tristeza, ese desgraciado le había arrebatado a su amigo prácticamente todo.

-No seas estúpido. Las profecías son inciertas. Tu mismo lo dijiste, pudo haber sido Lombotton pero él le dio más credibilidad a tus padres por el poder mágico que ambos tenían. Él te creo porque se creyó esa profecía. Pero si la hubiese ignorado…ahora probablemente tus padres estarían contigo.-opinó él sin quitarle la mirada de encima con una ligera mueca despectiva.

-La profecía dice que solo yo…-contradijo Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza haciéndolo callar.

-No seas ególatra Potter, a los héroes no les queda bien ser egoístas. En ningún lado dice que tengas que hacerlo solo, ni que tengas que hacerlo específicamente tu. Dulce, cuéntale a Potter la primera norma de los sangres limpias sobre las profecías.- le pidió a Blaise que le guiñó un ojo al oír el apodo.

-Nunca jamás…de los jamás… hagas caso a una profecía.-dijo con voz seria mirándolos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué? Pero si todo esto empezó porque él…-replicó ella.

-Todo esto, no es más que el resultado de un mugroso sangre sucia con ínfulas de rey. De un mestizo retorcido que ni siquiera se molestó en intentar aprender las costumbres de nuestra clase. Simplemente se construyó su puto trono, a base de amenazas, cientos de cadáveres y dolor…se sentó sobre él bajo un mandato de terror…rodeado por psicópatas con ganas de cometer atrocidades con la excusa de una falsa causa. No dejes que te engañe…eso es lo que él es.-

Harry parecía congelado, en las palabras de Draco se veía tanta amargura y desprecio…

-¿Y qué pasa con vuestras familias? Si han cometidos crímenes yo no…-dijo Harry en voz muy baja después de mirarlos alternativamente.

-Nuestras madres están limpias. Solo luchan en guerras abiertas, nunca han matado a nadie. Bajo coacción han tenido que torturar a gente pero sin la cruciatus. Ellas no querían estar ahí, las dos fueron obligadas. Podemos demostrarlo con un pensadero o veritaserum.- puntualizó Blaise sin asomo de dudas.

-¿Y tu padre?-preguntó a bocajarro mirando a Draco que le devolvió la mirada imperturbable.

-Culpable.- se limitó a decir con voz completamente plana, totalmente carente de emoción.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, realmente parecía que estuviese hablando de otra cosa. No del hombre que le dio la vida, de ese que idolatraba cuando era niño.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Harry impactado por la contestación de Malfoy.

-No podemos ganar la guerra, ni la orden tampoco. Tenemos que hacer que la balanza se incline a nuestro favor.-dijo él recuperando el tono de antes, decidido y fuerte.

-Los Horrocrux son nuestra prioridad. Hay que destruirlos.-opinó Hermione.

-Claramente. Pero como dice Draco no es tan complicado como nuestro segundo problema. Vencer un ejército, llegar hasta él y matarlo. -recordó Blaise.

-Bueno…iremos improvisando sobre la marcha. Lo primero es lo primero.-opinó Harry.

-No Potter. En este caso las dos cosas son importante. Pero creo que está claro lo que hay que hacer.-afirmó mirando a Blaise, quien asintió.

Hermione los miró sin entender. -¿Y qué hay que hacer?-inquirió.

Draco la miró fijamente suavizando la mirada. -Tenemos que conseguir un ejército propio.-afirmó con seguridad.

Harry abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quién va a seguir a un adolescente a la que la mitad de los magos consideran loco?-preguntó Harry como si se le hubiese ido la cabeza.

Blaise y Draco sonrieron con suficiencia.

-Otra vez la egolatría.-comentó Draco con aburrimiento mirando al techo. - Educa a tu chico se te está desbocando.-amonestó a Blaise que asintió con la cabeza mirando a Harry.

-Para tu información inculto.- puntualizó Draco sentándose en el hueco de la ventana. -Solo una minoría se ha tragado esa porquería que publica el Profeta. Hay muchos magos que creen en tu estúpida figura. Pero esos no nos interesan.-acabó dándole otro trago a la cerveza.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué nos interesa?-preguntó ignorando los insultos porque estaba muy intrigado.

Blaise sonrió enigmáticamente mirando a Draco. -Que mente tan privilegiada. Me asombras amor. Me tienes entregado.-piropeo ganándose que Draco sonriese de medio lado y le lanzase un beso por el aire.

-¿No has aprendido nada en clase de historia san Potter? Las luchas entre magos solo consiguen para mermar nuestro numero. Todos conocemos los mismo hechizos, casi no hay diferencia entre bandos. Para ganar esta guerra vamos a tener que ser…creativos.-continuó el rubio sin cambiar la sonrisa, esta vez mirándola a ella. Que al igual que Harry estaba intrigada por saber a dónde iba la conversación.

-¿Como de creativos?-inquirió sin poderse contener por la curiosidad, ni evitar ver lo sexy que estaba sentado en la ventana con la camisa medio abierta y las mangas remangadas.

-Mucho. Cuando hubo la primera guerra murieron muchos magos, pero murieron más muggles y muchísimas más criaturas. Las mismas criaturas que ven en tu extraña persona un símbolo…el símbolo de la revolución…el símbolo de la venganza.-continuó sonriendo más ampliamente al ver como ella abría los ojos con sorpresa entendiendo lo que estaba insinuando.

-¿Quieres convertir a Harry en el Elegido?-preguntó maravillada por la idea. Era perfecta, pero… -Eso es lo mismo que Voldemort está haciendo y al parecer le va bien, tú mismo lo dijiste.-

Draco le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Hay ciertos lugares y ciertas criaturas a las que ningún mago puede acercarse.-puntualizo.

Hermione miró a Blaise buscando más datos.

-Razas con las que el señor oscuro fue especialmente despiadado y cruel. Ahora viven relegadas por voluntad propia, en lugares muy apartados completamente a parte de todo y de todos…y cuando algún mago se acerca… lo matan sin piedad, sin decir nada. Simplemente porque son magos. Ni siquiera el ministerio de magia se acerca a ellos, viven completamente al margen de la ley.-explicó él muy serio.

Harry asintió pensativo. -¿Y si no dejan acercarse a ningún mago porque van a dejarme entrar a mi?-

Hermione contestó sabiendo la respuesta sonriendo a Draco. Era brillante.

-Porque eres el elegido, el ser que han estado esperando para cumplir su venganza.-

Harry la miró asintiendo.

-Bien…¿Y si nadie sabe exactamente donde viven como los encontramos…como llegamos allí?-inquirió mirando a los tres alternativamente.

Blaise soltó una risita. -Eso es fácil, hay que ir a los lugares a los que nos han prohibido ir desde niños.-

-Creo que por esta noche es suficiente.-opinó Hermione levantándose de la silla. -Mañana empezaremos los preparativos para abandonar Italia.-

-Sí, ¿Crees que mañana podrás intentar eso de invocar el guardapelo, Malfoy?-inquirió Harry con cansancio pasándose la mano por la cara.

-Habrá que conseguir ciertos ingredientes…delicados.-informó Draco acercándose a donde estaba ella.

-¿Delicados?-preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Ilegales.-puntualizó Hermione abrazándose a su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro dejando que su olor y calor la relajasen.

-¿Te vas a casa Blaise?-preguntó Draco apretándola con suavidad contra sí.

-Mmm…no.-contestó este mirando a Harry de reojo. -Creo que el elegido necesita un algo esta noche.-opinó señalándolo con la cabeza.

Harry sonrió de repente al escucharlo, la fatiga desapareció de su cara para poner una mueca picara.

-Espero que con algo te refieras a darme algo de beber o de comer.-

Blaise le dedicó una mirada ardiente.

-Puedo dártelo yo a ti…o tu a mi.-le dijo levantando la cejas arriba o bajo.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas mirándolo. -Vámonos que no quiero traumatizarme.-

Blaise la miró con malicia. -Claaaaaroooo… porque Draco y tu por las noches os miráis a los ojos declarándoos amor eterno, antes de dormir separados por una almohada virginalmente.-le espetó haciendo que se pusiera muy colorada recordando su lapsus de esta mañana.

Sin embargo Draco la agarró de la cintura y empezó a andar hacía la puerta mientras contestaba.

-Solo porque tú y el santo hagáis eso no significa que todos lo hagamos…cómprale a tu doncella un libro del cuerpo humano y enséñale lo básico, haber si te deja hacerle un apaño por lo menos y deja de tenerte a dos velas.-

Blaise se rió a carcajadas mientras Draco cerraba la puerta yendo a su propia habitación.

()

()

Tardaron cerca de una hora en bañarse juntos. Después de llenar la bañera, Hermione se había tumbado sobre Draco, dejando que él le quitase la tensión de cuerpo con suaves besos por la cara y cuello y delicadas caricias por la espalda...sin pretender nada más que disfrutar el uno del otro…

Adoraba cada segundo que pasaba a su lado…cada instante en que podía disfrutar de él de verdad…sin nadie más que ellos mismos…

Allí tumbada sobre el hombre que amaba, tomó una decisión.

-Draco.-murmuró cuando estaban a oscuras en la habitación mientras le besaba en el cuello y le acariciaba el pecho levemente.

-Mmm…-murmuró el medio dormido con gusto.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo.-susurró en su oído acariciándole el cuello.

()

CONTARME QUE OS PARECIÓ. Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis buscarme y añadirme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi.

Besitos.


	47. DISGUSTOS Y SUSTOS

No os quejaréis mis amores…este capítulo llega prontito prontito…agarraós que vienen curvas.

Muack.

()

()

_**Capítulo 46 Disgustos y sustos**_

Allí tumbada sobre el hombre que amaba, tomó una decisión.

-Draco.-murmuró cuando estaban a oscuras en la habitación mientras le besaba en el cuello y le acariciaba el pecho levemente.

-Mmm…-murmuró el medio dormido con gusto.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo.-susurró en su oído acariciándole el cuello.

Su sensual y ronca risa llenó la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Creía que llevábamos meses haciéndolo.-preguntó él acariciándole la espalda, pegándole más a su costado.

Hermione agradeció que prácticamente no hubiese luz porque sintió como ardía su cara. Draco nunca la había presionado en el tema del sexo…y que ahora considerase que llevaban meses haciéndolo, cuando no habían llegado hasta el final…solo hizo que sus ganas de acostarse con él aumentasen.

-Me refiero a que…-la risa de Draco la interrumpió.

-Te he entendido, Mía.-susurró en su oreja dándole un beso bajo ella.

-¿Y…?-inquirió temerosa escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Y… no creo que sea algo que tengamos que hacer ahora…¿O sí?-murmuró en respuesta sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

-No…no…no quiero decir que…vamos que…me refiero…solo quería…que lo supieses…que podemos hacerlo…-las últimas palabras fueron cada vez más baja y cohibida.

Él la agarró suavemente por debajo de la barbilla, para besarla muy delicadamente en los labios.

Hermione acarició su pecho con una mano, inclinando la cabeza para que Draco pudiese profundizar el beso.

-Mañana Blaise y yo vamos a hablar con nuestras madres.-le confió él al separarse.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¿Qué vas a contarle?-preguntó con cautela.

-Todavía no lo sé. Mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo antes de ir a casa. Queremos que sepan que no vamos a volver a Hogwarts-le respondió apretándola contra él.

-¿Vas a hablarles de…?-inquirió insegura.

-No, no voy a hablarles de nosotros.-contestó él leyéndole el pensamiento.

Hermione se preguntó si llegaría el día en que pudiese presentarse ante ellas como lo que era, la novia de Draco. Sin embargo, su mente, rápida como siempre le dijo que Draco y ella nunca había aclarado que tipo de relación tenían. Como un eco recordó las palabras que Draco no le había dicho cuando ella dijo que era suya. Frunció el ceño apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, en silencio. Quedándose dormida en un inquieto sueño.

()

La siguiente semana y media fue un completo caos.

Draco y Blaise se habían puesto de acuerdo para elaborar una misma versión que contar a sus madres. Finalmente, decidieron decir que como la guerra era inminente, iban a preparar sus posesiones para que no pasasen ningún tipo de dificultad durante la misma, dinero, propiedades, bonos... tenían mucho que preparar.

Ambas mujeres se mostraron encantadas, pensando en que sus hijos estaban dejándolo todo arreglado para retirarse cuando la guerra empezase.

Sin embargo, insistieron en darles indicaciones y papeleo del que debían ocuparse, como consecuencia, Draco se quedaba a dormir en la casa con Blaise y su familia.

Los cuatro solo podían verse por la tarde, ya que las mañanas y las noches ellos las dedicaban a los negocios, tenían que cubrir su huida.

Harry y ella no se quedaron cruzados de brazos, aprovecharon el tiempo libre para practicar hechizos, comprar ingredientes para pociones, y planear los distintos pasos a seguir.

Harry tuvo varias ideas magnificas.

La más brillante de todas, la transformación de Grimmauld Place.

La casa tenía todas las medidas de seguridad conocidas por lo que sería un refugio perfecto. Hicieron venir a Kreacher, ya que Harry lo había heredado y a Dobby, para pedirles que comprobasen si la casa era segura y si las barreras mágicas seguían intactas. Los elfos volvieron al cabo de una hora. Asegurando que las casa era perfectamente segura y que las barreras seguían en perfecto estado.

Harry manifestó que deseaba arreglar y limpiar la casa, lo cual hizo que Kreacher se mostrara de repente mucho más sumiso.

Los dos elfos se mostraron deseosos de servirle y le pidieron permiso para que Winky los acompañase y quedarse en la misma a vivir. Harry accedió sin problemas, bastante satisfecho con la presencia de Dobby ya que sabía que nunca lo traicionaría y que vigilaría a los otros dos.

Mandaron a los elfos retirar todos los objetos personales y menaje de la casa, mandando que solo los símbolos de la familia y los muebles se quedasen en la casa.

Como la casa ya había sido bastante purgada por los Weasley, los elfos terminaron en cinco días, extenuados pero felices vinieron a darles la noticia.

Hermione había estado investigando sobre las limitaciones de los elfos en su magia, por suerte estos no tenían ningún tipo de limitaciones. Los magos los usaban para construcciones de casas y edificios prácticamente como esclavos. Por supuesto, tras dar a Harry un ardoroso discurso sobre los derechos de los elfos, este le aseguro que él nunca maltrataría de forma alguna a las criaturas. Mucho más calmada consintió en que Harry continuase su plan.

Cuando los mandó llamar, se sorprendieron al ver que Winky no estaba borracha y que Kreacher no protestaba nada, para preguntarles que sabían sobre reformas y construcción. Resultó que los tres con sus familias anteriores ya habían realizado ese tipo de tareas antes. Satisfecho, Harry entregó a Dobby, a quien nombró encargado de los otros, una cámara de fotos mágica que habían comprado esa misma mañana, le pidió que hiciese fotos a toda la casa y que la trajese de vuelta para que ellos pudiesen examinarlas.

Cuando volvieron, una hora después, les pidió que retirasen todos los papeles pintados de las paredes y que tirasen con todos los muebles de la cocina.

Tras examinar las fotos, tomaron nota de todo lo que había que hacer y dejaron el tema apartado. Cuando los elfos acabaran el trabajo, ya sabían que sería lo siguiente. Acudir a la casa para cubrirla con los hechizos de protección que habían descubierto en la Cámara.

Gracias a los libros de la cámara de los secretos que había copiado, añadieron varios hechizos curiosos a su arsenal, que por la tarde se encargaban de enseñar a Draco y Blaise, que a su vez, les enseñaban a ellos hechizos y costumbres mágicas, ya que cuando empezasen a hacer visitas, necesitaban que todos supiesen el protocolo social a seguir por los sangres puras, esas criaturas de la antigüedad, se regían por normas antiguas.

Ante el volumen de trabajo que todos tenían y los preparativos, los momentos de intimidad con Draco eran prácticamente nulos.

Lo cierto es que ella tampoco buscaba que la hubiese, desde que Draco no dormía con ella pasaba malas noches, le costaba dormir y cuando lo hacía dormía intermitentemente. Cada vez pesaban más las dudas, sabía que no era justo, porque Draco le estaba demostrando de muchas formas lo importante que era para ella pero…no era capaz de entender porque si se ponía en riesgo y confiaba en ella, no podía formalizar la relación que tenían.

Ella le había dicho que quería acostarse con él…¿Qué más quería de ella?

Draco, no parecía notar la pequeña distancia que ella había impuesta entre ellos. Que ya no hacía nada por hacer sus besos más largos, que no lo tocaba tan a menudo…que rehuía su mirada.

No podía evitarlo, sabía que era una contradicción pero se sentía vulnerable…ella se lo había dado todo…y él…solo una parte.

()

Draco caminaba arriba y abajo por el despacho, mientras Blaise firmaba los últimos papeles con el notario.

En cuanto el hombre salió por la puerta, Blaise giró la silla hacía él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó a bocajarro. Draco llevaba todo el día impaciente y ansioso, al principio lo achacó a que ese día solo había podido estar una hora con los Gryffindor pero empezaba a pensar que era algo más.

Draco lo miró un segundo fríamente.

-¿No crees que Hermione está un poco rara últimamente?-fue directo al grano, al fin y al cabo ellos siempre se lo contaban todo.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza, moviendo la silla lentamente de lado a lado. -Mmm…no, con nosotros está perfectamente. Ahora si te refieres a ti, si. Está muy distante.- reconoció. Era un cambio sutil pero apreciable. -Es normal, estará nerviosa por lo que se nos echa encima.-

Draco negó con la cabeza sin dejar de andar.

-No, no es eso. Es solo conmigo. Algo le está pasando.-aseguró negando con la cabeza.

Blaise frunció el ceño. -¿Crees que se está arrepintiendo?-

Draco dejó de andar para lanzarle una mirada de hielo. Si las miradas matasen…

-Solo era una idea hombre, no me mires así. Haber, yo nunca he tenido novia pero digo yo…¿Has hecho algo por lo que pueda estar cabreada? Ya sabes…mirar a alguna mujer más de la cuenta…-aventuró recibiendo la misma mirada.

-No seas idiota. Si estoy todo el día contigo, ¿Tu me has visto mirar a alguien?-

Blaise sonrió de medio lado. -A nadie además de a mí. ¿No tendrá que ver con que todavía no has cancelado tu compromiso con Astoria? A lo mejor piensa que vas a tomarle el pelo.-dijo después de unos minutos seriamente.

Draco lo miró sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

-Ya he dado los primeros pasos para acabar con eso. Hace cuatro días envié una carta a mi padre.-admitió.

Asintió frunció el ceño desconfiado. -Cuatro días. ¿Y todavía no tienes contestación?-

-No.-respondió sin apartar la mirada, los dos sabían que la falta de noticias significaba que su padre estaba furioso. -También envié una carta a la familia de Astoria para decirles que el compromiso se había roto.-

Blaise abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¿Contestaron?-

-Enviaron un vociferador con una maldición, nada serio, me lo imagine y la tiré a la chimenea. Astoria me envió una carta diciéndome que me amaba y que para ella seguía prometida conmigo.-

Negó con la cabeza sin dar crédito. -¿Se lo has dicho a Hermione?-

-¿Cuando? No he tenido tiempo, además está distante conmigo.-contestó molesto.

Blaise volvió a sentir con la cabeza retomando el movimiento con la silla.

-Creo que deberías contárselo, demostrarle que estas comprometido con ella.-

-¿Comprometido? Voy a ir a la guerra por ella. Si eso no es compromiso…-protestó airado.

-Expuso a toda su familia, a su hermano ante ti. Te ha confiado lo más importante para ella. Eso merece algún tipo de gesto por tu parte.-intentó razonar su amigo.

Un montón de flases aparecieron en su cabeza.

"-Eres mía.-declaró entre mordisco excitado oyéndola gemir.

-…Lo soy…-afirmó esta mansamente sin dejar de gemir. -…Eres mío…-jadeo con dificultad echando la cabeza hacia atrás…

()

-Yo no tengo ninguna duda. Pero piensa que hemos tardado casi un año en fiarnos el uno del otro. Y si no fuera porque estamos ena…-

()

-Draco.-murmuró cuando estaban a oscuras en la habitación mientras le besaba en el cuello y le acariciaba el pecho levemente.

-Mmm…-murmuró el medio dormido con gusto.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo.-susurró en su oído acariciándole el cuello. "

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa, todo el puzle encajaba en su cabeza de repente.

Hermione creía que él no sentía lo mismo que ella, sin darse cuenta con su actitud la había hecho dudar.

-Diles que me he ido a dormir, necesito ver a Mía.-le dijo desapareciendo sin esperar respuesta.

()

-Mione.-la llamó Harry.

-Dime.-contestó levantando la cabeza del libro que estaba consultando sobre hechizos de ataque.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te molestes?-inquirió ligeramente colorado.

Giró la cabeza desconcertada. -Claro.-

-¿Ha pasado algo entre Malfoy y tú?-preguntó sin mirarla.

Hermione cerró el libro, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-demandó con calma.

-Bueno, es que últimamente…no parecéis vosotros mismo, y Blaise y yo estamos preocupados…de que a lo mejor con tanta broma os estamos…-se notaba que aborrecía hablar del tema y que estaba muy incomodo pero aun así lo estaba intentado.

-No tiene que ver con vosotros…es difícil de explicar, pero no te preocupes son cosas nuestras.-le aseguró intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Vale…genial. Yo pensé que a lo mejor te lo estaba estropeando y no me lo perdonaría nunca.-afirmó con evidente alivio.

-Tranquilo. No es eso.-

-Bien. Porque, él no me cae bien a título personal pero…reconozco que hacéis buena pareja. Es tan inteligente como tú, os entendéis bien, os parecéis muchísimo en realidad. Nunca pensé que conocería alguien que encajase tan bien contigo. Además te trata…bien…muy bien a decir verdad, como tú te mereces realmente.-concedió con sinceridad.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas al escucharlo. Era verdad, ella tampoco pensó nunca que encontraría a alguien como él.

-¿Y cómo me trata?-preguntó con la voz ligeramente tomada.

Harry levantó la cabeza al escuchar su tono lloroso.

-Como si fueses todo su mundo.-reconoció sonriendo levemente. -Como si fueses única y especial. Como te mereces.-repitió sonriendo con sinceridad.

Hermione sonrió mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y Harry se apresuraba a arrodillarse delante de ella para abrazarla.

Harry tenía razón, así era como la trataba Draco, como la hacía sentir. ¿Qué más daba si no se lo decía con palabras, si se lo demostraba cada día? Estaba siendo egoísta. No podía pedirle a Draco que cambiase su forma de ser, el era así. Se había enamorado de él sabiéndolo. Estaba siendo injusta.

Después de asegurarle a Harry que estaba bien, fueron a cenar, al volver cada uno volvió a su cuarto.

()

Hermione dormía removiéndose ligeramente en la cama.

Draco sonrió enternecido al verla en su lado de la cama, sabía que ella dormía del otro.

Se metió entre las sabanas, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacía sí.

Ella emitió un ruidito de gusto acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Mía…-la llamó flojito. -Mía…-ella hizo un ruido de protesta hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Despierta Mía.-le pidió besándola en la frente.

Hermione abrió entonces los ojos, levantando la cabeza.

-¿Draco?-preguntó mirándole medio dormida.-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Están bien todos en tu casa?-inquirió sentándose en la cama para mirarlo y encender la luz de la mesilla.

El hizo lo propio sentándose contra el cabecero.

-Todos están bien. No he venido aquí por eso, quería hablar contigo.-le dijo en tono neutro examinándola para ver su reacción.

Ella huyó su mirada y se sentó más recta, colocando las piernas de lado recogidas.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó en un tono de fingida calma que no le engaño para nada.

-No lo sé. Dímelo tu. ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó a su vez dándole la vuelta a la situación como un buen Slytherin.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta, sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente antes de volver a esquivar su mirada.

-Nada.-

Draco se quedó en silencio mirándola unos instantes…una lenta sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-A veces olvido que a pesar de entenderme a la perfección no eres como yo.-musitó descuidadamente.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada nerviosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-inquirió volviendo a apartar la mirada. El corazón empezaba a latirle un poco más apresurado de lo normal. No tenía ni idea de lo que Draco quería decirle.

-Porque es la verdad. Durante todo este tiempo he asumido que como yo tengo perfectamente claro lo que hay entre nosotros, tu también lo sabías. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, de que necesitas oírmelo decir. ¿Verdad?-preguntó con una relajada sonrisa.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un instante. Draco daba por seguro que tenían algo…la cuestión era el que.

Draco se levantó y rodeó la cama, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo para ponerse a su altura y que no pudiese evitar mirarle.

Tragó saliva nerviosa y expectante aguantando su mirada.

Draco sonrió tenuemente, acariciándole la cara con ternura.

-Yo no soy propenso a este tipo de conversaciones... Si no te he dicho nada es porque yo lo tengo claro, estamos juntos, totalmente juntos.-manifestó en con tono firme.

Hermione parpadeó lentamente sonrosándose otra vez.

-¿Somos…novios?-preguntó con vergüenza, realmente este tipo de cosas no se le daban bien.

Draco sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No me gusta esa palabra, me parece poco para lo que nosotros tenemos, no se ajusta a la pareja que formamos. ¿No crees?-respondió con suavidad.

Hermione enrojeció violentamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no creo que haya una palabra para describirnos.-

Draco sonrió besándola delicadamente en los labios.

-Tú eres mía…-declaró poniendo la mano sobre su corazón, la miró fijamente a los ojos buscando su mirada, quería que le viese bien cuando lo dijese.- Y yo soy tuyo, Mía. Completamente tuyo.-dijo llevándose su mano a su propio pecho, apretándola.

Hermione se mordió los labios mientras sus ojos pasaban a ser oro fundido. Se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso profundo y largo, intentando poner en él todo lo que Draco la hacía sentir.

Cuando rompieron el beso Draco apoyó su frente en la suya.

-Es la primera vez que digo algo así a una mujer, jamás he salido formalmente con nadie, nunca le he sido fiel a ninguna…tu eres la única.-susurró sobre sus labios.

El corazón de Hermione dio un violento vuelco, Draco le había dicho mucho más de lo que ella hubiese esperado nunca, y sabiendo cómo era él, sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Acarició sus mejillas y cerró los ojos volviendo a buscar su boca.

Draco la levantó en peso sin romper el beso, volviendo a rodear la cama para tumbarla en su sitio habitual y acostarse a su lado.

Entre besos se quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo…

()

A la mañana siguiente…

-¿No se enfadara tu madre contigo?-preguntó Hermione dándose la vuelta para que Draco le abrochase la cremallera del vaporoso vestido amarillo vainilla que había escogido.

-No, creerá que me he ido de juerga.-le contestó.

-Hablando de juerga…que raro que Harry no haya venido a despertarme, a debido de dormirse.-comentó mirando su aspecto en el espejo para comprobar que estaba bien peinada.

-Te acompaño a despertarlo antes de irme.-le ofreció él poniéndose detrás de ella y besándola en el hombro, mientras deslizaba una mano con su abdomen para abrazarla.

Hermione le sonrió radiante a través del espejo.

-Gracias.- murmuró girando la cabeza para recibir un beso.

Juntos se encaminaron hasta la habitación del chico, previniendo que estaría dormido, Hermione usó su llave para abrir la puerta.

El silencio y la oscuridad reinaban en la habitación.

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada, al ver una camisa tirada en el suelo. Harry no era una persona desordenada.

Cerraron la puerta con cuidado y caminaron por el pequeño salón hacía la habitación.

-No me jodas.-murmuró Draco al ver la cama.

Hermione se asomó detrás de él curiosa.

-¿Qué…?-

Harry dormía boca arriba solo con un pantalón vaquero…sobre su pecho, descansaba el brazo de Blaise que dormía también boca arriba solo con un pantalón negro…y la bragueta desabrochada.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo mirando a Draco que la miró igual de sorprendido, antes de que los dos volviesen a mirar la cama. Hermione dio un par de pasos hacía ellos, fijándose mejor.

-Por todos los dioses…-murmuró escandalizada volviendo a retroceder.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Draco en el mismo tono.

-Harry tiene un chupetón enorme en el cuello y un mordisco en el pecho.-susurró llevándose las manos a la boca sofocada. -Y Blaise tiene uno en la cadera… en el hueso de la cadera.-especificó anonadada casi sin aire.

-Vámonos.-ordenó Draco tomándola de la mano.

Harry se despertó en el instante en el que se daban la vuelta.

-Ey Mione…-saludó dormido pasándose la mano por la cara, se encontraba fatal, tenía un dolor de cabeza bestial. -Malfoy.-saludó a su vez bostezando. -¿Me quede dormido…? ¿Porqué me estáis mirando así?-inquirió estirándose extrañado por la cara de pasmados de los otros dos. Al moverse fue consciente del peso extra que tenía en el pecho. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un brazo que atravesaba su torso, sigo con la mirada la extremidad buscando al dueño, supo la respuesta antes de verle la cara.

-¡Blaise! -gritó calleándose de la cama intentando alejarse.

La cabeza amenazó con estallarle pero no le importaba, estaba en la cama con un tio y solo con un pantalón.

-Joder. Habla bajo Harry me duele la cabeza.-murmuró este removiéndose en la cama.

Abrió los ojos de repente. ¿Qué hacía la voz de Harry en su cuarto?

Las miradas de Draco y Hermione que estaban de pie frente a la cama lo hicieron alarmarse. Alarma que se intensifico hasta límites peligrosos, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba en el suelo dedicándole una mirada espantada solo con un pantalón y de que él tenía el suyo abierto.

-Oh mierda…-murmuró levantándose de la cama a toda prisa y pegándose a la pared mientras se abrochaba el pantalón. -¿Qué diablos…?-preguntó en voz alta mirando alrededor. Su ropa estaba repartida por la habitación al igual que la del chico dorado, que al igual que él miraba el desastre.

Draco y Hermione miraban las distintas reacciones sin decir nada y llegaron a la misma conclusión sin hablar, fuese lo que fuese lo que había pasado…era fruto del alcohol.

-Mmm…-murmuró Draco llamando la atención de todos. -Espero que los dos podías sentaros a la mesa a desayunar…Si alguno no puede sentarse…que no me lo cuente…bendita ignorancia.-declaró con tono jocoso.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas al escucharle mientras los otros dos se dirigían mutuamente una mirada horrorizada.

()

()

Bueno mis amores. Contarme, contarme..que quiero saber lo que pensáis pero ya os digo que no me preguntéis por Blaise y Harry es un secreto.

Besitos y letritas de amor.


	48. ACLARACIONES-DUDAS

Hola mis amores. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Largo largo y con mucho contenido, disfrutadlo mucho.

Este capítulo os lo dedico a todas que sois las mejores y me felicitasteis el cumpleaños.

Muy especialmente a Nikki que la adoro, a LUNY que siempre está ahí ,ChesseMoon, AliceCrystalMalfoyGranger que disfruto mucho con tus comentarios y también a Sam (Iris) que me hace comentarios super largos.

Disfrutadlo mucho contarme. Besitos lindas. Para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones podéis seguirme en Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi.

Por cierto, os invito a mi blog, que es pues un pedacito más de lo que yo soy y lo que me gusta, podéis ver la dirección en mi Twitter.

()

()

_**Capítulo 47 Aclaraciones…dudas**_

Hermione sonrió mirando como Harry daba un saltó espantando cuando Blaise tropezó con el cruzándose en el pasillo del avión. Los dos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que Harry bajase la cabeza y se apresurase a irse hacía el servicio.

Blaise lo siguió con la mirada con pesar, incluso a distancia podía ver como suspiraba. Entornó los ojos vigilándolo.

Hacía nueve días desde el incidente con el alcohol y pese a que ambos habían acordado dejarlo estar, no conseguían volver a la normalidad.

La mayor parte del tiempo Blaise se esforzaba en portarse como siempre, aunque las bromas de doble sentido hacía Harry habían cesado totalmente.

Harry no era tan bueno disimulando. Cada vez que su mirada chocaba con la del rubio o se rozaban al pasarse algo se ponía muy colorado y huía como si el mismísimo Voldemort le persiguiese.

Miró a Blaise fijamente. Algo no encajaba. Blaise les había dicho a los tres que no recordaba nada… pero que estaba seguro de que no había porque preocuparse, ya que él lo sabría si algo hubiese sucedido.

Blaise se sentó a su lado, dándole una sonrisa que aparentaba ser normal pero que no era como siempre. Estaba claro que la distancia que Harry le había autoimpuesto, le estaba sentando mal.

En el avión iban los tres solos, Draco se había ido cinco días antes para asegurar la zona y buscar una forma de contactar con los primeros seres que habían elegido. Por supuesto este método de viaje era el único medianamente seguro que Harry podía usar ahora que los dos bandos lo seguían.

Habían sido unos días larguísimos, había llamado a su familia para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

La misma noche en que se habían llevado a Harry, había llamado a sus padres y les había explicado la situación. Sus padres se mostraron impresionados e infinitamente preocupados, pero como era su costumbre…confiaron en ella ciegamente y tras avisar al resto de la familia, todos tomaron un avión hasta la casa de Draco en Canadá.

Su madre le aseguró que estaban de maravilla y completamente integrados. El peso de su corazón se aliviaba cada vez que la llamaba y comprobaba que todo iba bien. Que estaban a salvo.

Esa misma noche, Draco había escrito a Maxwell para advertirle de que se fuera del país y avisase a los otros. Él le respondió enseguida, dándole las gracias, diciéndole que saldrían esa misma noche y que seguirían el plan que habían hecho si llegaba el momento. Les apremió para que tuviesen cuidado y se pusiesen en contacto cuando pudiesen para saber que seguían a salvo.

Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, al recordar que con todos los problemas se había olvidado de preguntarle a Draco cuál era el plan y donde estaban escondidos.

Se estremeció al recordarle, Draco...pensó dejando salir un suspiro.

Le echaba tanto de menos…se mantuvo lo más ocupada posible para llevar su marcha pero eso no evitaba que su recuerdo le asaltase cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Él la llamaba tres veces al día para mantenerla al tanto de las novedades y poder hablar.

Cada vez que cogía el móvil y escuchaba su voz, todo su cuerpo se estremecía y su estomago se contraía de la emoción.

Estaba impaciente por verle… contaba los minutos para estar con él. Para volver a tocarle, para volver a besarle, para sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo…dioses como lo necesitaba.

Por suerte, la espera había llegado a su fin.

Se dirigían a Turquía a una zona del centro sur, a una zona que según le había dicho Draco por sus investigaciones, parecía desierta. Después de valorar los distintos lugares a los que podían dirigirse a buscar aliados, se habían debido por este.

Los rumores, decían que allí se encontraban las ultimas Esfinges que había sobrevivido a la primera guerra.

Al parecer, cuando la guerra estaba empezada, Voldemort en su afán por saber más de la profecía de Harry, había acudido a ver una que solían consultar las familias sangres limpias. Esta se había ofendido ante su presencia, ya que reconoció en él la magia negra, negándose a atenderle. En venganza, Voldemort volvió esa misma noche con sus mortífagos, torturándola y matándola ya que incluso bajo tortura, está no respondió a sus preguntas.

Durante tres meses, los mortífagos capturaron a distintas esfinges a lo largo del mundo, llevándolas ante él con la intención de que alguna cediese. Ninguna lo hizo.

Al parecer apenas unas pocas habían sobrevivido pero todas juntas se habían refugiado en aquel país.

Todavía podía recordar la cara de indignación de Harry.

"-Pero eso es cruel, ellas no hacen daño a nadie.-

Draco y Blaise lo habían mirado como si estuviese loco.

-¿Qué sabrás tú? Son devastadoras, Potter. Cuesta muchísimo matarlas porque son muy resistes a la magia y pueden matar a un hombre solo con una de sus garras.-le había contestado Draco.

-Lo sabe porque se encontró a una en la tercera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos.-les respondió ella.

Los dos la miraron con sorpresa. -Los periódicos no dijeron nada de eso.-apunto Blaise.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. -Porque no se lo dijimos a nadie. Solo Dumbledore y Sirius lo supieron.-replicó.

-¿Y cómo era?-preguntó Blaise con fascinación.

-Enorme, imponente pero tranquila y amable. Me repitió la adivinanza dos veces con toda tranquilidad y me dejó pasar sin hacerme daño. Me pareció buena.-dijo con convicción.

Los dos se habían quedado mirándolo sin dar crédito."

Su decisión de ir a buscar a las esfinges era la más lógica. Ya que, supuestamente, estas eran las guardianas de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo de mágico.

Ante la perspectiva de tratar con alguna de ellas, habían decidido someterles a clases intensivas de protocolo mágico, ya que ellos como sangres limpias sabían cómo debían comportarse delante de cada criatura. Esa misma mañana, Blaise les había dado el último repaso mostrándose totalmente satisfecho del resultado de ambos. No sabían cómo sería el encuentro pero debían instruirlos de todas las manera que podían.

Prepararon también distintos planes por si todo salía mal, y trasladores de emergencia para ponerse a salvo en caso de necesidad.

Al principio pensó que a Harry le costaría más aprender toda la información que le daban pero conforme pasaron los días se dio cuenta de que, afortunadamente, aprendía a toda velocidad.

No tomaron maletas al salir del avión, ya que lo habían hechizado todo para que cupiese en pequeñas bolsitas de cuero que llevaban al cuello, o en su caso muñeca.

Nerviosa miró a todos los lados mientras bajaba la escalera mecánica.

-Pareces un cachorrito olfateando el aire en busca de su dueño.-señaló Blaise riéndose y haciendo a Harry reír.

-Cállate.-protestó ella sin dejar de buscarlo para decepcionarse al no verle por ningún sitio.

-Fijo que nos obligan a ver una escenita en plan película romántica para chicas.-se burló Harry ganándose un codazo.

-Las películas son esas cosas que echan por la televisión. ¿Cierto? Tengo que ver una de esas.-dijo Blaise risueño.

-Podemos ver una cuando tú…-empezó a decir Harry apresuradamente cortándose al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Hermione giró la cabeza para amonestarlo ya por su situación con el Slytherin cuando vio a Draco a lo lejos.

Estaba indolentemente apoyado en la pared, vestido con pantalón chino gris perla, camisa blanca remangada con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, zapatos gris oscuro y un sombrero tipo gánster gris.

Una enorme bola de fuego estallo en sus entrañas propagando el fuego por todo su cuerpo y sin pensar se apresuró a bajar las últimas escaleras para echar a correr hacía el, que sonreía sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

El abrió los brazos para recibirla, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo que la hizo estremecer y apretarlo contra si con fuerza.

Draco la hizo levantar la barbilla con dos dedos para buscar su boca con ansia, recorriendo con su lengua sus labios buscando un acceso que ella se apresuró a darle con un suave gemido.

-A eso me refería con escenita de película romántica.- oyeron la divertida voz de Harry a su espalda.

-Ahora sí que veré una, en cuanto lleguemos al hotel.-prometió Blaise en el mismo tono de diversión. -Mione déjame sitio.-protestó el rubio.

Draco se rió abriendo un brazo, al instante, se coló en su espacio personal echándole un brazo al cuello.

-¿Me echabas de menos dulce?-le preguntó Draco con el mismo tono de voz que usaría para hablar a un niño pequeño.

-Mucho, las llamadas no eran suficientes para mi.-protestó haciendo un mohín con los labios que hizo a Harry y Hermione desternillarse de risa.

-Lo sé dulce, pero ya estamos juntos. ¿Fue todo como planeamos?-le preguntó refiriéndose a sus madres.

-Sí, creen que estamos en Estados Unidos. Todo bien.-respondió más serio.

-Bien hecho.-contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Blaise sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de retirarse.

Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó por el gesto, ya que Blaise tenía costumbre de saludar a Draco así, pero se giró asombrada al escuchar a Harry contener el aire con fuerza a su espalda.

Su amigo tenía los ojos como platos mirándolos.

-Santo.-saludó Draco haciéndole un asentimiento con la cabeza en su dirección. -¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó a Hermione al ver la cara de Harry.

Hermione se rió al verle parpadear estúpidamente, como aturdido, sin quitar la mirada de encima de los otros dos hombres.

-Cielo ellos se saludan así siempre. No es de hoy. ¿Nunca te habías fijado?-le dijo ella adivinando la razón.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que no, me habría fijado. Se han besado delante de ti.-se escandalizó.

-Es una costumbre de los sangre limpia, entre familia suelen saludarse así. También lo hace con su madre, con su abuela y con su madrina, incluso lo hace conmigo a veces.-le contestó con calma, la verdad es que no le extrañaba, ni siquiera la primera vez que lo hizo en la biblioteca en Hogwarts, le pegaba con su carácter, tampoco le extraño cuando vio como besaba a Draco o a su familia. Era muy de Blaise.

-A su familia está bien, incluso a ti, pero está besando a un hombre…-dijo él como si fuera algo excepcional.

-¿Y?-preguntó Draco sin darle importancia sintiendo la necesidad de defender a su amigo al ver como tensaba todo su cuerpo ante las palabras del otro.

-¿No te importa que te bese?-inquirió Harry sin dar crédito.

-Por supuesto que no. Es un gesto de afecto, no es nada sexual así que quita esa cara.-le sugirió Draco con calma.

-No todo el mundo me encuentra igual de repulsivo que tú, ¿Sabes? No todas las personas le dan tanta importancia a una tontería.-le espetó Blaise con rencor echando a andar rápidamente dándoles la espalda.

-Yo no quise decir…-musitó Harry a su espalda con pesar.

Draco miró a Hermione interrogante. -Veo que las cosas siguen igual que cuando me fui.-comentó echando a andar con ella agarrada de su cintura.

-Un poco peor, Harry lo esquiva todavía más y el pobre ya no sabe qué hacer.-le dijo en voz muy baja ya que su amigo caminaba a su lado con aire apesumbrado.

El camino al hotel, que hicieron en un coche que Draco había alquilado, fue de lo más incomodo a pesar de que ella se sentó en la parte de detrás con Harry. En cuanto llegaron al hotel, Blaise tomó su llave y se fue como una exhalación sin despedirse de nadie. Acompañaron a Harry a su habitación y se despidieron antes de entrar a la suya, que estaba una vez más al lado.

Hermione miró la habitación, era una suite en el último piso. Con una completa sala, una gran habitación y un lujoso baño. No se molestó en deshacer la maleta, pues al día siguiente partirían en busca de las Esfinges.

-¿Realmente están así?-le preguntó él refiriéndose a los chicos. -No hacía a Potter por un homofobo.-comentó él sentándose en el sofá.

-Harry no tiene nada en contra de los gays, se ha expresado mal, porque está confundido por toda esa historia con Blaise y bueno…se han distanciado.-le defendió todavía mirando alrededor.

-Tengo que hablar con Blaise. Estoy casi seguro de que si pasó algo.-le confió él mirándola.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. -Yo también lo creo. Los dos lo están pasando mal, me gustaría solucionarlo, se echan de menos. Se llevaban muy bien.-dijo con lastima.

-Si tanto te preocupa podemos ir ahora. No creo que sea buena idea que salgamos mañana enfadados, ahora no es momento de estar pensando en tonterías. Tenemos que estar unidos y centrados.-dijo él con solemnidad.

Hermione sonrió tendiéndole la mano para levantarlo.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Blaise y yo voy a hablar con mi hermano?-propuso echándole los brazos al cuello antes de besarlo muy lentamente, disfrutando del su sabor que tanto había extrañado.

-Solucionemos esto para poder cenar temprano y volver aquí.-le dijo él con un tono que prometía una noche interesante.

-Me parece perfecto.-respondió ella sonriendo.

()

()

Llamó a la puerta con suavidad y casi de inmediato Harry se la abrió.

-Lo sé de sobra. Soy un gilipollas.-declaró nada más aparecer.

Hermione sonrió entrando y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Gilipollas no. Pero no ha sido tu comentario más adecuado.-dijo sentándose en el sofá de su cuarto.

-Si es que no sé qué me pasa. Quiero solucionar las cosas pero no sé cómo hacerlo y sin darme cuenta me estoy metiendo en una espiral y no soy capaz de salir, la pifio más y más.-se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado con aire taciturno.

-Sí, ya nos hemos dado cuenta. ¿Porque te portas así? Blaise solo quiere arreglarlo…pero no puedes pretender solo por lo que os ha pasado que cambie su manera de ser. Blaise es así, dice insinuaciones y usa los dobles sentidos contantemente, nos besa para saludarnos y nos toca todo el rato el brazo cuando habla o nos abraza sin venir a cuento. No lo hace para enfadarte, lo hace porque no puede evitar hacerlo. Si lo hiciese dejaría de ser él mismo.-opinó.

Harry suspiró profundamente echándose hacía atrás para apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo.

-Lo sé…lo sé…Pero si lo que me gusta de él es eso. Su manera de ser, nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Tan natural, tan poco preocupado por lo que digan de él, tan gracioso…-enumeró con los ojos cerrados pasándose la mano por la cara.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con sospecha.

-Harry…¿Estás interesado en Blaise?-preguntó con suavidad.

El se sentó violentamente mirándola. -No, por supuesto que no. Me gustan las chicas Hermione.-se apresuró a aclarar.

-Vale, bien. Te creo. Solo quiero que sepas que…si algún día…por el motivo que sea, descubres que Blaise te gusta…puedes contármelo. Estaré ahí para ti.-aseguró en voz baja acariciándole el brazo.

Harry la miró con cierta desesperación antes de hablar. -No puede gustarme. Ya era lo que me faltaba, elegido y gay. Ya puedo imaginarme los titulares de los periódicos. A mí no me gustan los hombres.-repitió con más convicción que antes.

-No tienes que ser gay. A lo mejor solo te gusta él. Pudiste enamorarte de su personalidad.-aventuró mirándolo con un poco de lastima.

-O simplemente estoy confundido. Tiene que ser eso, estoy seguro. Nunca he conocido a ningún tio así. A alguien con quien me compenetrase tan bien. Con quien encajar…estoy confundiendo la amistad con una cosa que no puede ser.-su tono era bajo y decaído, y le dijo a Hermione lo que necesitaba saber. Harry estaba enamorado de Blaise lo reconociese él o no.

-Harry…te das cuenta que todas las cosas que dices pergeñen al exterior… a cosas ajenas a tus sentimientos. Estás preocupado por el que dirán, por la prensa, porque sois dos chicos y todavía no he escuchado nada de lo que tú sientes.-lo dijo con cuidado y cierto temor, lo veía asustado y realmente quiso que se sintiese mejor.

-Es un amigo, un buen amigo. Nada más.-afirmó con tozudez.

Hermione suspiró derrotada, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo estar porque cuando Harry se empeñaba en algo…

-Bien, pues si es tu amigo. Un buen amigo, deja de tratarlo así, deja de obligarlo a andar de puntillas…él se siente mal, pensando que tú crees que se aprovecho de ti. Mañana vamos a adentrarnos en un lugar del que nadie sale con vida, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar unidos.-le sugirió con firmeza.

-Lo sé, debemos estar concentrados en la misión, no hay tiempo para tonterías.-asintió convencido.

Hermione se levantó echándole una profunda mirada, antes de caminar hasta la puerta.

-Siempre hay tiempo para el amor. Los sentimientos puros…los que salen del corazón sinceramente son lo que nos diferencia de ellos.-le dijo antes de salir.

()

()

Pensativa, volvió a su habitación, que estaba vacía así que volvió a salir para ir a la de Blaise.

Draco le abrió la puerta en cuanto llamó. Lo interrogó con la mirada para saber cómo iba la charla.

El negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos con exasperación.

Blaise estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados y actitud altiva.

-Dime que tú no estás aquí para lo mismo.-le espetó enfadado.

-Como verás la princesita está de mal humor.-dijo Draco burlón. -Mantiene su versión de que no pasó nada entre ellos, pero yo ahora estoy segurísimo de que miente.-

Hermione se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole un poco.

-Vengo de hablar con él ahora.-empezó.

Blaise abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¿Hablasteis de eso?-inquirió con un tono despreocupado que no engaño a nadie.

-Sí, y él está en el mismo plan que tu. No pasó nada ni puede pasar.-reconoció.

Blaise le dedicó una mirada inescrutable que la animó a continuar.

-Cree que eres único en tu especio, le encanta tu manera de ser, se sorprende que lo bien que estáis juntos…pero le preocupa lo que diría la gente, los periódicos…tu seguridad.-aunque Harry no se lo había dicho sabía que era verdad.

Blaise suspiró apoyando los codos en las rodillas, poniendo la barbilla en su mano derecha.

-¿Te acostaste con él?-preguntó Draco con calma.

-No…-respondió sombrío.

-Pero pasó algo…-adivinó Hermione en voz baja.

Blaise la miró calibrando si debía callarse o no.

-Eres mi amigo, no le contaré nada de lo que me digas.-le aseguró acariciándole el pelo.

Miró a su amigo esperando una reacción.

-Vamos dulce, yo nunca te he juzgado por nada. Ya sabes cómo soy.-le animó sentándose al lado de ella.

Blaise suspiró otra vez.

-Lo sé…lo sé… es solo…si no lo digo en voz alta puedo fingir que fue un sueño…-confió tumbándose en la cama, echándose hacía atrás.

Esperaron en silencio a que continuase.

-No sé cómo pasó. Realmente hasta ese día ni siquiera lo veía de esa forma. Me sorprendió mucho al conocerle, al tener trato con él. Es un gran hombre, es buena persona, tan sincero, tan risueño, tan…no se…tan…él. Nos llevamos tan bien en tan poco tiempo…pero os prometo que nunca había pensado en…estábamos tranquilamente en el bar del hotel bebiendo, riéndonos. En cuanto te fuiste de la casa y todas se fueron a dormir, fui a buscarle para contarle que ibas a hablar con Hermione, porque ambos habíamos estado preocupados por vosotros. Se puso muy contento, los dos lo estábamos…una botella de Whisky después no se…de repente… estábamos demasiado cerca…hacía demasiado calor…el estaba tan sexy…y yo…tan…-empezó a contar.

Hermione había abierto la boca con la sorpresa según le escuchaba, pero Draco, acostumbrado a las historias sexuales de Blaise no dudo en completar la frase.

-¿Salido?-sugirió.

-Sí. Supongo que sí. Y el tan relajado…tan accesible…sugirió que subiésemos a su habitación para descansar y que se nos pasase un poco el efecto del alcohol…pero nada más entrar en el ascensor…-continuó cerrando los ojos como si estuviese reviviendo el momento.

Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho, por una parte quería decirle que se callara, pero otra quería saber que había sucedido.

Draco le dio un beso en el hombro con una sonrisa picara en la cara, como diciéndole que tranquila que no era para tanto.

-Me echó los brazos al cuello y se me echó encima. No soy de piedra, ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Apartarlo? Yo también estaba borracho y…-se interrumpió buscando la palabra correcta.

-¿Salido?-volvió a sugerir con guasa Draco.

Blaise ignoró el comentario para continuar.

-Lo demás lo recuerdo un poco más borroso… supongo que por la mezcla de alcohol y adrenalina. Recuerdo que nos comimos a besos por el pasillo, que entramos en su habitación a duras penas, que nos dejamos caer en el sofá mientras nos arrancábamos las camisas…-

Hermione jadeó con sorpresa.

-¿Te lo tiraste?-le preguntó Draco directamente haciendo la pregunta que ella estaba pensando.

-Draco.-protestó por lo soez de la expresión.

-No me mires así, tu también lo estabas pensando.-se reveló el sonriendo. La situación parecía resultarle de lo más gracioso.

-Sí, pero podías ser más delicado.-

-Perdona. Blaise, ¿Le diste amor del bueno a Potter?-preguntó con voz falsamente dulce.

-Draco.-volvió a protestar aunque no pudo disimular la risita que se le escapo al escucharlo.

-No…no me acosté con él.-negó rotundamente.

-Pero…-adivinó Draco.

-Yo le…ya sabes…le ayude a desahogarse.-

-Le hiciste una paja.-acabó Draco con contundencia.

-Draco.- chillo escandalizada al escucharlo, dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas, el rubio se rió con regocijo al escucharle.

-Lo siento…lo siento. No pude evitarlo. -se disculpó levantando las manos en señal de paz.

Blaise los ignoraba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?-inquirió ella incapaz de mantenerse callada.

Él le lanzó una mirada lastimera.

-Te juro que intente que no lo hiciera. Intente distraerlo. Pero…él quería…y yo estaba tan…-

Hermione y Draco se miraron con sorpresa.

-¿No jodas? ¿Potter te lo hizo a ti? ¿Te...devolvió el favor?-preguntó Draco boquiabierto.

Blaise les miró con cara de culpabilidad.

-Morgana santa.-se escandalizó ella, se arrepintió al ver la cara dolida del chico. -Bueno quiero decir…no es solo tu culpa. Harry y tu…bueno…no se te puede echar la culpa solo a ti. ¿Harry sabe que tu lo recuerdas?-le preguntó sospechando la respuesta.

-No y no pienso decírselo, porque él no recuerda nada. Apenas puede mirarme ahora a la cara. Imagínate si le digo que…no es un opción. No podría aguantar que me mirase con asco.-contestó levantándose de la cama y empezando a andar en círculos.

-Por la serpiente de Slytherin. Te gusta. Potter te gusta de verdad.-afirmó Draco si asomo de duda poniendo cara de genuino asombro.

-Oye, quita esa cara o te la parto de un puñetazo. Ya sabías que era bisexual, siempre supiste que podía ser una posibilidad que acabase con un hombre.-le espetó con rabia.

Draco negó con la cabeza. -Sabes que ese no es el problema, hombre o mujer a mi me da lo mismo mientras te guste a ti. Solo estoy sorprendido. Te pido perdón, no fue mi intención que sonase de esa forma.-le aseguró arrepentido.

-¿Sería un problema para ti?-le preguntó a Hermione.

-No claro que no. En el mundo mugle es muy normal las parejas del mismo sexo. No te preocupes.-aseguró con convicción. Realmente nunca le había importado la opción sexual de las personas.

-De todas formas no os preocupéis, esto es un cuelgue pasajero, además el no es gay, ni bisexual. ¿Cierto?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Bien pues no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Se me pasará y todo volverá a la normalidad.-declaró convencido.

-Hablé con Harry y creo que él va a intentar lo mismo. Que todo sea como antes, tu compórtate como siempre y todo irá bien.-le aconsejó sin creerse ni una sola palabra.

()

()

¿Sigues pensando en ellos? Voy a ponerme celoso.-murmuró Draco en su oído.

-Estoy preocupada por ellos.-le confió mientras esperaban los postres. Estaban solos porque Blaise había salido a fumar y Harry había ido al servicio.

-Bueno, hemos mejorado hoy se están portando infinitamente mejor. Parece que los dos están dispuestos a fingir que nada pasó -apuntó él.

Era verdad, al parecer los chicos habían hablado antes de la cena, mientras ellos descansaban porque cuando habían bajado los dos hablaban con total normalidad.

-Lo sé. Pero eso es lo que me preocupa. Lo desesperados que están por fingir que no pasó nada.-le confesó mirándolo.

-¿Me dejas darte un consejo arriesgándome a enfadarte?-le preguntó el pasándole un brazo por la espalda y acercándola hacía sí, cadera con cadera.

-Claro.-respondió dejándose hacer.

-Déjalos en paz. Tienen derecho a hacer las cosas como mejor les parezca. Ahora ya les hemos dado nuestro apoyo. Saben que nos preocupamos por ellos, alejémonos y dejemos que vivan eso que les está pasando a su manera, si es que está pasando algo.-le aconsejó con voz suave.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Nosotros tampoco quisimos que nadie se entrometiese…deberíamos hacer lo mismo por ellos.-reconoció después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Giró la cabeza lentamente, presionando sus labios contra su mejilla durante unos segundos.

-Mmmm…-murmuró él con gusto.

Hermione sonrió dándole un beso en los labios y acariciándole la mejilla. -Gracias.-

-De nada. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Por qué nunca nos emborrachamos tu y yo?-le preguntó al oído frotando su mejilla contra la suya. -Al parecer pasan cosas muy interesantes.-la incitó acariciando con el pulgar el hueso de su cadera.

Hermione se rió sintiendo como su cuerpo se excitaba al instante. Después de estar con Blaise, habían vuelto a la habitación pero tras hablar de los preparativos, se habían quedado dormidos.

-Porque tú y yo…no necesitamos ningún adictivo para que pasen cosas interesantes.- respondió con una sonrisa volviendo a besarlo en la mejilla apretándose más contra su costado.

-¿Ah no?-Preguntó el con fingida curiosidad.

-No, lo único que necesitamos es que estemos los dos…solos…y una habitación vacía.-musitó rozando el lóbulo de su oreja en el proceso, arrancándole un suave gemido.

-¿Si? Qué casualidad. Arriba tenemos una habitación completamente vacía solo para nosotros.-le dijo él con un tono ronco.

No fue capaz de seguirse conteniendo, lo besó profunda y largamente.

Draco respondió dejando que ella llevase el control, aumentando el agarre que tenía sobre su cintura.

Ella mordió suavemente el labio inferior, tirando de él suavemente, consiguiendo que su erección se endureciese dolorosamente. Subió la mano para acariciarle la nuca sensualmente como sabía que a él le gustaba. Y de una forma completamente voluptuosa y sensual lamió muy muy despacio su labio inferior, chupando con suavidad al llegar al centro de este y haciéndole enloquecer. Apoyó la mano sobre sus abdominales para acercarse más, girando la cabeza con suavidad para prolongar el beso.

Draco jadeo al sentir su mano tan cerca de su miembro, notando como daba un tirón recordándole que necesitaba atención.

-Joder…-se separaron al escuchar la exclamación de Harry y Blaise que habían vuelto a la mesa y les miraban con ojos desorbitados, todavía de pie.

-Podríamos incendiar media Turquía con lo que acabáis de hacer. No quiero imaginarme como es el sexo entre vosotros.-murmuró Blaise poniendo cara de malicia.

-Más te vale no imaginártelo, si no quieres morir joven.-le amenazó Draco carraspeando para recuperar el control. Al mismo tiempo que ella, recolocaba la servilleta de su regazo intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón.

()

()

Hasta aquí por hoy amores. Para estar al tanto de actualizaciones y novedades podeís suscribiros a mi Twiter. AlexiaRialdi.

Besitos y letritas de amor. No olvidéis contarme que tal.


	49. EMBOSCADA

Hola mis amores. Como os prometí el siguiente capítulo vino muy pronto. En fin, espero saber que os parece muy pronto y que los disfrutéis. Gracias a todos y a todas por vuestros comentarios. El capitulo se lo dedico a mi seguidora numero 1. Nikki muchas gracias por animarme siempre y estar pendiente. Besos a todos.

Para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones podéis suscribiros a mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi. Allí os comento como van las actualizaciones y os cuelgo la ropa de los personajes.

Si queréis saber más cositas de mi vida, podéis seguir mi Blog. Encontrareis la dirección en mi Twitter. No me enrollo más os paso el siguiente capítulo.

Besos y letritas de amor.

**PD. Pronto os contaré algo que va a pasar con el fic. Estad atentas a mi Twitter porque lo contaré por ahí.**

()

()

_**Capítulo 48 Emboscada**_

-Joder…-se separaron al escuchar la exclamación de Harry y Blaise que habían vuelto a la mesa y les miraban con ojos desorbitados, todavía de pie.

-Podríamos incendiar media Turquía con lo que acabáis de hacer. No quiero imaginarme como es el sexo entre vosotros.-murmuró Blaise poniendo cara de malicia.

-Más te vale no imaginártelo, si no quieres morir joven.-le amenazó Draco carraspeando para recuperar el control. Al mismo tiempo que ella, recolocaba la servilleta de su regazo intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón.

()

Los chicos se pusieron a hablar otra vez, claramente dejándola a su aire para no mortificarla.

Pero tras el susto inicial, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se sentía de muchas formas y la única que no encajaba era la de mortificada.

No es que no le diese vergüenza que los hubiesen pillado, porque si que le daba vergüenza pero…Desde que había decidido acostarse con Draco, no sabía porque pero su libido había aumentado considerablemente y eso era mucho decir, porque realmente Draco siempre la había atraído muchísimo pero ahora tras días de separación…estaba todavía más juguetona de lo normal.

Así que con toda la precaución del mundo, mientras ellos seguían hablando metió la mano bajo la mesa poniéndola sobre la rodilla de Draco.

Él sonrió bebiendo de su copa, dejándose hacer, atento a la conversación de los otros.

Hermione sonrió también, repitiendo el gesto…al mismo tiempo que subía la mano hacía su muslo.

Él clavó su mirada plateada en ella, levantando una ceja como preguntándole que estaba haciendo, pero separando las piernas para dejarle espacio, eso la hizo sonreír.

Sin dudar fue subiendo hacía arriba haciendo círculos con sus dedos conforme subía…de golpe notó como si toda su columna vertebral se llenase de hielo.

Conocía esa sensación, es la misma que había tenido en el ministerio antes de que les cayesen encima los mortífagos. Peligro.

Su cabeza empezó a funcionar rápidamente, tenía que identificar de donde venía el peligro para protegerles.

Manteniendo la cabeza fría, metió las manos bajo los brazos de Draco, abrazándole de la cintura y acercando su boca a su oreja, fingiendo que lo hacía con intención romántica.

-Cortaros un poco, ¿No?-protestó Blaise con voz risueña.

-Iros a vuestra habitación.-dijo Harry con asco y diversión a partes iguales.

Draco se rió abrazándola de las caderas.

-Protégelos.-susurró dándole un beso bajo la oreja. El cuerpo de Draco se tensó ante la orden, entendiendo la situación al instante. Sintió su magia mientras él le echaba un hechizo sin varita a los otros que todavía reían con diversión ajenos al peligro. La magia de él Draco inundó su cuerpo, indicándole que también la había hechizado.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó él dándole otro beso.

-No lo sé…pero tienen que estar cerca.-respondió a su oído dejándose hacer. Realmente todo parecía normal alrededor, pero ella sabía que la apariencia no era real.

-Eh ya os estáis tirando… No se come delante de los hambrientos.-volvió a decir Blaise riéndose y haciendo reír a Harry.

-Syan Kurt.-le espetó Draco como si fuera un insulto para disimular. Algo que estaba muy alejado de la verdad. Eran las palabras en el lenguaje antiguo que significaban peligro, solían gritarlas los guerreros antes de entrar en combate. Cuando eran pequeños siempre leían libros de guerras y esas eran algunas de sus palabras favoritas.

Hermione, ajena al significado de las palabras del chico, seguía besándole la cara aprovechando para mirar sobre su hombro y vigilar alrededor.

Blaise por su parte, no mostró reacción alguna para cualquiera que le mirase. Con mucha discreción, agarró la muñeca de Harry bajo la mesa haciendo que este le mirase con los ojos muy abiertos, espantado.

Para que no armase un escándalo y ponerlo al tanto de la situación, engancho con suavidad la fina pulsera de cuero que Hermione les había hecho a los dos y que en realidad era un traslador.

Al instante la cara de Harry cambió, echándose hacia delante.

Blaise también se echó hacia delante sin soltarle la mano, sonriéndole ligeramente para que entendiese que tenía que disimular.

Entendiéndolo a la primera, Harry le dio un tirón del brazo que le tenía cogido, haciéndolo chocar contra su pecho y dándole un abrazo para meter la mano bajo su chaqueta y coger la varita de Blaise.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Blaise lo imitó cogiendo la suya, ambos volvieron a su posición inicial charlando para aparentar normalidad pero sin quitarles la vista de encima a los otros dos, que aparentaban estar en un momento mimoso.

Hermione ajena a lo que pasaba enfrente, pero confiando en que ambos estuviesen preparándose, percibió un brillo a su izquierda mientras el frío se intensificaba y los latidos de su corazón se desbocaban.

Draco percibió el cambio en su postura, apretó el abrazo que mantenía sobre ella para decirle que se había dado cuenta y que estaba preparado.

Hermione sonrió buscando su mirada, y mirando a la izquierda rápidamente. Draco asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Volvió a abrazarle mirando a Harry y Blaise repitiendo el gesto al tiempo que la adrenalina se disparaba por su sistema al notar que el peligro se acercaba.

Sin apartar la mirada de Harry, apretó el brazo de Draco…el peligro se acercaba…lo único que podía escuchar era el furioso latido de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos.

Al mismo tiempo que apretó el brazo de Draco, abrió los ojos significativamente, tenían que salir de allí.

Draco se levantó con calma separándose apenas, dejó un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa y con seguridad, apretándola contra su costado, emprendió el camino hacia la salida.

Prácticamente pegados a ellos iban Harry y Blaise, se tranquilizó bastante al ver como Blaise lo tenía agarrado de la mano con uno de sus dedos agarrado de la pulsera - traslador.

A la derecha de los chicos vio claramente el destello de algo metalizo. ¿Una espada? Los mortífagos no usaban espadas. ¿No? A su izquierda dos sombras se movieron…aceleró el paso al instante.

Draco le siguió el ritmo, entendiendo que estaban en serios problemas.

Tenían que salir de allí, había demasiados muggles, si no salían habría una masacre.

Él Slytherin abrió la puerta, haciendo que la atravesasen juntos para pasar antes de Harry, protegerle era la prioridad. Draco los guío a través de dos galerías andando cada vez más rápido.

Sus perseguidores estaban cerca lo sabía, podía sentirlos a su espalda.

Enfilaron por un largo pasillo ricamente decorado, al fondo podía verse un gran jardín, a través de las enormes cristaleras de madera.

Tenían que salir al aire libre. De golpe todas las luces se apagaron sumiéndoles en la completa oscuridad.

Los cuatro se detuvieron en mitad del pasillo, mirando alrededor. No había ninguna luz, ni siquiera se veían las del jardín. Un pequeño destello dorado llamó su atención desde el lado más alejado del pasillo.

Le era conocido pero no sabía de qué. Un destello igual al primero, apareció un par de metros más delante.

El recuerdo llegó a ella como un ensalmo, ya lo había visto antes… en el profesor Lupin. En los ojos del profesor Lupin.

-Lobos…-musitó sin aliento mientras la adrenalina y el espanto se empujaban por las venas llenándole la sangre. -Licántropos.-susurró un poco más alto para los otros.

-No dejéis que os muerdan.-murmuró Draco mientras la agarraba del brazo torpemente y tiraba de ella hacía atrás para hacerla retroceder a donde se suponía que estaba el jardín.

De repente un aullido rompió el silencio seguido de otro…y otro…

-Corred.-escuchó gritar a Harry delante de ella al mismo tiempo que varias docenas de pezuñas resonaban en el suelo…y salían corriendo hacía ellos.

No hizo falta que nadie se lo repitiese, mientras corrían metió la mano ,que Draco no le tenía agarrada, en el bolsito y usando un Accio no verbal, sacó uno de los paquetes de pociones que había preparado. Diez pociones explosivas y dos de fuego.

Oyó como la puerta se rompía, sintió como el aire cálido le golpeaba en la cara pero la oscuridad todavía era absoluta. ¿Desde cuándo los hombres lobos hacían eso?

Sin dudar ni dejar de correr, lanzó hacia atrás una de las pociones. Un potente resplandor rojo lo iluminó todo con fuerza mientras la hierba empezaba a arder con rapidez. La luz dañó su visión haciendo que bajasen el ritmo un poco.

Parpadeó furiosamente, para obligar a su visión a centrarse.

Estaban en un gran jardín con forma hexagonal plagado de setos y arboles, justó enfrente había unos enormes portales que daban acceso a una oscura calle, a los lados solo edificios cerrados y en el centro una gran piscina.

Por sus costados, enormes hombres lobos se acercaban hacía ellos.

Varios hechizos salieron volando desde sus varitas hacía los lobos, por desgracia, estos solo soltaron un aullido de rabia mientras se acercaban más acortando las distancias. Su mano se movió antes de que tuviese tiempo a registrarlo en su mente. Como siempre que estaba en peligro, sus instintos tomaron la delantera. Lanzó una poción explosiva hacía los lobos haciéndolos saltar por los aires.

A su alrededor, sintió como los chicos tomaban ejemplo, a los otros lados. De golpe, el sonido de las explosiones y los aullidos lo llenaban todo. Una de las enormes criaturas apareció por sorpresa cerrándoles el paso y saltando hacía ellos.

-Al suelo.-gritó Harry a su derecha, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde, iba a alcanzarles. Una enorme y violenta lengua de fuego nació del suelo echándose hacia delante, reduciendo en unos segundos al lobo a un montón de cenizas.

La luz volvió al instante en el recinto.

Se detuvieron abruptamente, todavía con las varitas en una mano y poción explosiva en la otra. En el jardín no había nada más que ellos y ocho cuerpos inertes. Miró a Draco que jadeaba tocándose el centro del pecho. Sabía que Draco era bueno en la magia sin varita, pero manejar el fuego…

-¿Lo has hecho tu?-preguntó acercándose a él preocupada.

-Eso no era hombres lobos normales.-susurró Draco a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza. -Les hemos lanzado explosivo y no han volado en pedazos.-

Ella también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo pero mantuvo la poción en la mano, con actitud recelosa, Draco y ella se fueron acercando lentamente para ver mejor a las bestias.

Conforme se iban acercando no pudo sino darle la razón a Draco, sobre todo porque ella misma había estado muy cerca de Lupin transformado y aquello no se parecía en nada.

Aquello seres, medían entre dos metros y medio y tres de alto, estaban completamente musculados, su largo pelaje era negro azabache al igual que su piel, sus extremidades eran más alargadas de lo que correspondía a su cuerpo, sus manos terminaban en unas largas y duras garras, su cabeza era un hibrido entre hombre y animal. Orejas muy puntiagudas, mandíbula completamente deformada similar al hocico de un animal grande, dientes enormes y afilados y ojos brillantes de distintos colores,

-¿Pero qué diablos es eso?-preguntó Harry detrás de ellos.

-Ni idea, se parece un poco a los hombres lobos pero obviamente no tienen nada que ver.-opinó Blaise.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó Draco girándose hacía los chicos que asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se giró para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien por sí misma, las criaturas no se habían acercado lo suficiente como para dañarles pero quería asegurarse.

-¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya venido a ver qué pasa?-inquirió Blaise extrañado mirando a todos los lados.

Ella también miró alrededor, efectivamente todo estaba desierto.

-¿Habrán echado un Muffliato?-preguntó Harry.

-Para eso tendrían que ser magos.-opinó Blaise.

Draco y Hermione levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, mirándose.

-Las varitas.-ordenaron al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que los otros pudiesen responder, todo se volvió negro.

()

-Mia….Mia…-podía oír a lo lejos la voz de Draco llamándole.

Un violento estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, hacía muchísimo frío.

Se llevó la mano a su dolorida cabeza, sintiendo que el brazo le pesaba mucho más que de costumbre.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y una cegadora claridad blanca le obligó a cerrarlos ahogando un murmullo.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el frio suelo mientras un tintineo y la voz de Draco volvían a filtrarse a través de la niebla que le cubría la mente…Tenía tanto sueño…

-Mía…mía… abre los ojos nena, se que duele pero necesito que me mires…-la preocupación en la voz de Draco se filtro a través de toda la confusión que sentía… Draco le pedía que le mirase...pero…

-Vamos pequeña…mírame…-parecía desesperado…quería obedecer…identificó un ruido metálico contra el suelo…

-Mía cariño…mírame…por favor pequeña…mírame…necesito que me mires…-escuchar el pánico en la voz de Draco hizo que su mente se centrase…tenía que decirle que podía escucharle…que estaba bien…

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente…blanco…todo lo que veía era blanco. ¿Pero qué…?

Sintiendo el cuerpo como si le pesase una tonelada, colocó torpemente las palmas de las manos contra el helado suelo, intentando impulsarse hacia arriba…para volver a caer.

-Eso es…eso es…muy bien cariño…-le llegó la voz de Draco con un evidente alivio.

Enfocó la mirada a su alrededor, esforzándose en despejarse…

Lentamente su mente fue aclarándose…

Miró alrededor sin levantarse, estaba en una especie de gran calabozo con gruesas paredes negras llenas de recias columnas del mismo color, la luz entraba por un agujero redondo amplio en el techo por donde entraba un aire helado.

-Mia…-volvió a escuchar. Más centrada miró al frente, Draco estaba encadenado a la pared en vez de estar encadenado como ella solo por las muñecas y suelta, él estaba completamente lleno de cadenas hasta el cuello bastante ceñidas, salvo por la rojez de sus muñecas, porque tenía un labio partido y un poco de sangre reseca en la frente parecía encontrarse bien.

Vio como el alivio relajaba sus rasgos cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

-¿Estás bien?-su voz salió más ronca de lo que esperaba. -¿Dónde están los chicos?-

-Estamos aquí.-oyó detrás de ella.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con que Blaise estaba encadenado de la misma forma que Draco y que Harry estaba igual que ella.

-Todos estamos bien Herms, Draco y yo nos despertamos primero, todavía era de noche. Harry volvió en si un poco después, pero tú no parecías poder despertarte.-se apresuró en aclararle Blaise.

-¿Qué hicieron para dejarnos inconscientes? Me va a estallar la cabeza.-murmuró poniéndose de rodillas muy lentamente.

-No lo sé, pero a ti es a la única que le duele la cabeza, sea lo que sea a ti te afecta más.-apuntó Harry.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco que permanecía en silencio.

-¿Y esos golpes? ¿Cómo te los hiciste?-preguntó mirándole.

Draco guardó silencio mirándola fijamente.

-Se los hicieron los lobos cuando te trajeron. Draco se volvió loco al verte inconsciente y ver cómo te encadenaban al suelo. Tuvieron que golpearlo para dejarlo fuera de combate.-le explico Blaise en voz baja.

Su corazón se llenó de amor al escucharlo, los ojos de Draco brillaron reconociendo la manera de mirarle.

-¿ Todavía tenéis las pulseras que os hice?-preguntó pensando que estaban lo suficientemente juntos como para que Blaise tocase la de Harry de desaparecerse de allí.

-Sí, pero no vamos a movernos si no nos vamos juntos. Nos quitaron las varitas y las pociones. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de soltarnos.-se apresuró en contestarle Harry.

Iba a contestarle que sacarle de allí era lo más importante cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia.

-¡Sois una panda de animales!- Bramó la voz de un hombre desde la puerta. -Os envié a buscarles y provocáis una lucha. ¡Animales! ¿Habéis encadenado a la chica? Sacaros de mi vista ahora mismo, después me encargaré de que recibáis vuestro castigo. Reims cierra la puerta mientras hablo con ellos.-

Hermione buscó para buscar la mirada de Draco, quien le advirtió de que tuviese cuidado.

-Serán idiotas…-masculló caminando hacía ella que estaba sentada en el suelo. Vio como una botas de cuero se paraban delante de ella, una mano apareció delante de su cara para agarrarla bajo la barbilla y hacerla levantar la cabeza.

Tendría unos treinta y tantos años. Era un hombre alto, aunque no tanto como Draco. Llevaba un pantalón de cuero marrón oscuro y llevaba el pecho al descubierto. Tenía el pelo largo hasta por debajo de la mandíbula, negro. Estaba totalmente afeitado y aseado, algo que le sorprendió bastante dado que por lo que ella sabía, los hombres lobo y la higiene no iban muy de la mano. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad observándola.

-Que la luz me guarde…eres…-murmuró sorprendido cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Hermione apartó la cara incomoda y molesta de que se tomase tantas confianzas.

-Quítale las manos de encima.-oyó como las cadenas de Draco golpeaban la pared mientras el intentaba soltarse con violencia. -Te arrancaré la piel a tiras si vuelves a ponerle la mano encima.-bramó furioso.

El extraño giró la cabeza hacía él con una expresión de genuina curiosidad.

-¿Es tuya?-preguntó.

-Es mía.-declaró con seguridad.

El hombre, giró la cabeza a ambos lados mirándolo, meditando.

-¿Como un ser como tu ha conseguido a alguien como ella?- inquirió sin maldad pero lleno de curiosidad antes de girarse hacía ella nuevamente. Las cadenas de Draco, volvieron a chocar contra las paredes mientras el forcejeaba rabioso al escucharlo.

-Te pido disculpas si te he faltado al respeto, no era mi intención-dijo dirigiéndose a ella. - Solo quería observarte más de cerca. Mis disculpas. Si me lo permites, voy a volver a tocarte para quitarte los grilletes.-hablaba con voz suave como si no quisiese disgustarla.

Asintió con la cabeza nerviosa y él al instante empezó a quitarle una a una las cadenas que la mantenían presa.

-Me disculpo con todos, así no era como tenía que ser. Los que os fueron a buscar son parte de una compañía nueva y me temo que no están todavía listos para misiones.-soltó la ultima cerradura y se quedó mirando las marcas enrojecidas de sus muñecas frunciendo el ceño. -Podemos curarte eso cuando salgamos de aquí.-

-No gracias.-declinó extrañada por su actitud. -Solo necesito…-se echó la mano al cinturón para darse cuenta de que no llevaba la varita.

-Oh sí, claro, perdona. Creo que esto es vuestro.-dijo con calma mirando hacia la puerta. El hombre de la puerta se acercó con un saco en la mano.

Hermione ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al verle a la luz. Era un hombre enorme, de unos dos metros, piel negra, rapado a cero, con los ojos azul oscuro y apariencia letal.

-No tengas miedo, Reims es de fiar. No te hará daño…Todavía no se tu nombre.-dijo él hombre sonriendo suavemente.

Hermione lo miró sin entender nada, los atacaban, los secuestraban y de repente eran todo amabilidad. Algo no encajaba definitivamente.

-Yo no sé el tuyo tampoco.-respondió a su vez.

El hombre se rió a carcajadas al escucharla.

-Veo tu desconfianza y lo entiendo, es complicado de explicar. Pero tienes razón, soy terriblemente maleducado. Mi nombre es Lucien. Sé que no hemos empezado de buenas maneras pero ¿Me prometes que te fiaras de mi y no me atacaras si te devuelvo vuestras varitas?-preguntó con suavidad con el saco en la mano.

Hermione se le quedó mirando fijamente, no podía prometer eso, pero si no lo hacía…

-Ya veo…y lo entiendo, hagamos una cosa. Como ya abras deducido, las varitas no pueden hacernos daño, pero si esas…cosas que lanzasteis en el hotel, te devolveré las varitas para que podáis defenderos, pero no las otras cosas.-le ofreció sin inmutarse ante su desconfianza.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con intensidad, y él, lejos de apartarse se la mantuvo con una suave sonrisa.

No vio en él maldad alguna, ni ganas de dañarlos de ninguna forma. Mirándolo de verdad supo de golpe que era de fiar, que no iba a hacerles daño.

-No será necesario, pero quiero liberar a los míos.-contestó respondiendo a la sonrisa mucho más tranquila. Oyó como los otros soltaban exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad.

La sonrisa de él se amplio de todo.

-Por supuesto.- le dijo tendiéndole la llave y dándole todo el saco, varitas y pócimas incluidas, fiándose de ella. -Lo haría yo pero creo que tu amigo me atacaría si me acercase a él.-declaró con seguridad.

Hermione sonrió dándole la espalda, para mirar a Draco que parecía realmente furioso. Si las miradas matasen Lucien estaría muerto, porque la mirada de Draco prometía sangre.

Fue directamente hacía él para soltarle primero, sabía que Draco no se calmaría hasta que pusiese estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para defenderla. Frunció el ceño al ver nuevas marcas amoratadas en las muñecas y en el cuello.

Pero en cuanto lo soltó, en vez de curarse con la varita, le echó a ella un hechizo de protección, y justo después a Blaise y Harry, por último a sí mismo. Mientras iba a soltar a los otros, notó como la magia de Draco volvía a entrar en ella. De golpe el cansancio, el dolor de cabeza y las rojeces de su mano desaparecieron.

Harry y Blaise también tomaron sus varitas en cuanto los soltó.

-No creo que vayan a hacernos daño.-musitó cuando todos estuvieron cerca.

-Hermione ellos…-protestó Harry.

-La magia no funcionó con ellos.- les recordó. -Además ellos no van armados.-

-Porque no las necesitan.-le dijo Blaise molesto.

-Hoy no hay luna llena, no pueden transformarse.-opinó. -Escucharme…no creo que vayan a hacernos daño.-les dijo.

-¿En qué te basas? Porque lo que hemos visto hasta ahora no promete.-dijo Draco con un evidente enfado sin quitarle la vista de encima a los otros dos hombres.

-Confiar en mí. No nos van a hacer daño, estoy segura.-era verdad, igual que supo que Sirius era de fiar, sabía que Lucien no les haría daño.

Harry pareció pensar lo mismo. Asintió lentamente.

-Vale, varitas en los bolsillos y pociones a mano por seas caso.-dijo para dar por zanjado el tema.

Draco y Blaise hicieron sonidos de disconformidad.

Se giró hacía Draco apoyando una mano sobre su pecho.

-Confía en mi.-le pidió mirándolo a los ojos. -Sé lo que hago.-

-No os separéis, manteneos todos cerca a menos de un palma de distancia, si veis algo raro soltad las pociones contra ellos, agarraos unos a otros y tirad de los trasladores.-ordenó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Hermione le sonrió un poco para darle las gracias, antes de darse la vuelta y mirar al hombre.

-Estamos listos.-afirmó yendo hacía el sintiéndose segura al tener a sus tres hombres pegados a ella.

()

()

CONTARME QUE OS PARECIÓ. Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis buscarme y añadirme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi.

Besitos.


	50. EL MUNDO OCULTO

Hola a todas mis amores. Llevo varios día trabajando sin descanso para publicar este capítulo porque estaba deseando mostrároslo. Espero que me contéis lo que opináis. Os adelanto que con el final lloré a mares. Espero que no os pase.

Muchos besos y letritas de amor. Suscribiros a mi Twitter AlexiaRinaldi para estar al tanto de las novedades que serán varias. Con todo mi cariño.

Alexía

_**()**_

_**Capítulo 49 El mundo oculto**_

-Una vez más me disculpo. Así no era como tenían que ser las cosas. Sus ordenes no eran atacaros, su órdenes eran vigilaros y darse a conocer.-le dijo Lucien.

-¿Tu les diste las ordenes?- preguntó Hermione acercándose.

-No exactamente, yo elegí el equipo las ordenes venían de arriba. Creí que enviar a gente joven a buscaros sería más fácil. No conté con que se volviesen locos al veros, percibiendo vuestra magia y os atacasen.-le explicó mientras el otro abría la puerta para que pudiesen salir por ella.

Lucien abrió la marcha.

Estaban en un especie de mazmorras, todas las paredes y el suelo estaban hechas de la misma piedra que el calabozo, en las paredes había varias antorchas que alumbraban aunque muy tenuemente, el recinto en el espacio que quedaba sobrante entre puerta y puerta. No había ningún mueble ni adorno en ningún lugar, tan solo luces, tinieblas y el sonido de sus pasos. Era una habitación estrecha pero muy alargada.

Al fondo de todo había una enorme puerta de madera doble, a la que al parecer se dirigían.

-¿Quién os envió a buscarnos?-inquirió Blaise desconfiado.

Lucien lo miró sonriendo enigmático. -Pronto lo sabréis. Llevan mucho tiempo esperándote.-comentó mirando a Harry.

Intercambió una mirada con Draco. Lucien tenía que estarse refiriendo a las esfinges.

Al salir por la puerta se encontraron con un oscuro pasillo, cuya luz se aglutinaba al fundo de todo, tras una gran puerta.

-Contestad siempre con la verdad, a ellas no se les puede engañar. Tomaos vuestro tiempo, pues nunca más tendréis una oportunidad como la que se os brindará este día. Seréis los únicos humanos a los que se les concede semejante honor.-les dijo antes de llegar a la puerta.

Sintió como los tres chicos se pegaban a ella. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, sobreprotectores hasta la medula.

Sin más preámbulos, las puertas delante de ellos se abrió de par en par.

Sorprendidos y miraron alrededor sin dar crédito.

Estaban en una gran sala circular, muy similar a un anfiteatro, con tres tribunas a distintas alturas rodeándolos, completamente llenas de gente.

Miraron con sorpresa a hombres y mujeres de distintos sexos, de distintas edades…y clara mente de distintas razas. Los más fáciles de localizar fueron los goblins, los elfos y los centauros. Mirando con más atención, se fijó en que había vampiros, y supuso que hombres lobo ya que Lucien y Reims ocuparon los lugares que había vacios en los extremos pero no pudo determinar a qué razas pertenecían los otros.

Los otros también debían haberse dado cuenta, porque sintieron como agarraban con fuerza las varitas y las pociones explosivas manteniéndose todavía más pegados a ella.

La sala estaba completamente construida en piedra gris de color claro con pequeñas motas negras y blancas. En el centro de la misma, había un enorme circulo de mármol granate, marcados con dorado y puestos en su lugar correspondiente el símbolo de los puntos cardinales.

Frente a la puerta por la que habían entrado había un gran arco de piedra gris oscura con extrañas inscripciones.

La estancia estaba suavemente iluminada por una gran lámpara de aceite.

-No vais a necesitar vuestras varitas.-le dijo una mujer apareciendo de la nada delante de ellos.

Tenía unos brillantes ojos dorados, gesto apacible y pelo hasta por debajo de las caderas. Vestía una larga túnica azul celeste con ribetes en azul oscuro e iba descalza. Destilaba una energía pura…llena de algo cálido y bienestar.

-Os aseguro que nadie en esta sala quiere haceros daño alguno.-prometió sonriendo acercándose.

-Mi nombre es Aissa, soy la esfinge más antigua de la tierra, seré la portavoz de todos los que nos encontramos aquí.-empezó.

Los tres miraron a Harry. ¿Una esfinge? ¿Dónde estaba la criatura que se suponía que era? Harry negó con la cabeza diciéndoles, la esfinge que él había encontrado era un ser sobrenatural no una mujer.

-Solemos esconder nuestro aspecto salvo que sea necesario, es más cómodo movernos con apariencia humana.-le dijo sonriendo leyéndoles la mente.

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza entendiendo. Un ser de ese tamaño ocuparía media habitación.

-Harry Potter. Llevamos esperándote desde el mismo instante en el que fuiste concebido. Las profecías anunciaron que nacerías para librarnos todos de ese inmundo y vil ser. Tu luz es tan potente…tan intensa…pese a todas las cosas horribles que te han pasado…nunca ha dejado de brillar…-

-Tu sin duda, eres Hermione Granger.-se puso delante mirándola. -Siempre a su lado, siempre fiel. La generosa hermana, la devota amiga, la cariñosa hija, la inteligente mujer, la apasionada amante, la perfecta esposa…sin duda…tu eres muchas cosas. Nuestra madre hice bien al unir su vida a la tuyas.-sentenció aparentemente conforme.

-Draco Malfoy. Curioso…es muy curioso que un ser nacido de la oscuridad, criado por la oscuridad haya acabado del lado contrario. Normal, como resistirte a ella. Tu débil luz interior se vio atraída por su cegadora luz…y ahora la tuya brilla con fuerza propia. Me alegro de que así sea.-anunció sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Todos entendieron que se refería a si misma pero nadie dijo nada. Continuaron escuchando en silencio.

-Blaise Zabini. Tu luz siempre ha brillado de una forma diferente a la de los seres que te rodeaban, de forma intermitente en ocasiones pero siempre ha estado ahí…fue un día afortunado el que te cruzaste con ellos.-opinó.

Claramente hablaban de Harry y de ella.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-preguntó Zabini con voz dura.

-De momento no somos nadie. Tan solo un puñado de proscritos…un montón de renegados…pero quizá…dentro de algún tiempo seamos tu resistencia.-dijo con misterio.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-inquirió Hermione señalando las tribunas. No quería rodeos, quería saber quiénes eran aquellas personas y que esperaban de ellos.

Ella sonrió comprendiendo. -Entiendo. Él es Velkan, líder de las razas de los elfos. Voldemort quiso exterminar su raza porque consideraba que al parecerse tanto a los humanos eran una aberración, algún tipo de hibrido entre humano y elfo domestico.-señaló ella con desprecio, mostrando a un hombre del principio de las gradas.

Hermione miró al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos, en su vida había visto a un ser que se pareciese menos a un elfo domestico. El hombre era muy apuesto, con la piel clara y un largo pelo rubio a conjunto con unos ojos azulones. Si no fuese por sus puntiagudas orejas y su porte pasaría por un ser humano cualquiera.

-Esta es Aqua, una sirena con más de mil años de vida. Es la líder de la gente del agua. A ellos los persiguieron por ser considerados híbridos entre peces y humanos.-

Era una mujer muy hermosa, con unos ojos de un color verde musgo intenso, pelo largo negro y gesto tranquilo. Lo único que delataba que no era humana era la tonalidad de su piel que era de un tono blanquecino con un tono verde azulado muy leve.

-El es Kan, su raza quedó prácticamente aniquilada, apenas media docena sobrevivieron. El y su pueblo son el resultado de la mezcla de dos razas. Manticoras y esfinges. Voldemort todavía no sabe que existen. Al contrario que nosotras, ellos no pueden transformarse, tienen forma humana pero conservan rasgos de las manticoras, su sangre es un potente veneno que mata simplemente al entrar en contacto con la piel y tienen una fuerza y rapidez sobre humanas.-les explicó antes sus caras de perplejidad.

Realmente no había nada raro en él a excepción de unos claros ojos rojos, tenía un rostro atractivo y un cuerpo proporcionado.

-Él es Ixión. Líder del clan de centauros más antiguo de la tierra. Su raza fue perseguida por Voldemort para intentar apropiarse de sus dotes adivinatorias.-informó.

No les sorprendió su aspecto, ya que había visto a los centauros del bosque prohibido. Lo único distinto era que este tenía un largo pelo blanco y apariencia más feroz.

-Este es Fennor, es el lider de los goblin constructores. Los sicarios de Voldemort los asediaron y mataron al negarse a construir armas y armaduras para ellos.-les dijo sonriendo al hombre.

Otra vez no les sorprendió mucho su aspecto. Era prácticamente igual que los duendes (Goblins) de Gringotts, pero más alto y con más músculos llevaba unas pequeñas gafas y tenía una graciosa barba puntiaguda.

-Ella es Aleera, líder del clan de vampiros más antiguo del mundo.- le dijo señalando a una mujer muy guapa con un rizado y largo pelo caoba que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, vivaces ojos azul eléctrico y porte majestuoso.

-Y por supuesto Lucien, líder del clan de los licántropos.-dijo señalándolo.

-Lo que nos atacó no eran licántropos.-oyó decir a Blaise.

-Claro que sí. Supongo que te refieres a que son distintos a vuestros licántropos. Y eso es porque lo que tenéis en el mundo mágico no son licántropos son hombres lobo. Los hombres lobo se transforman en luna llena y pierden el control. Los licántropos de verdad tienen miles de años, se transforman a voluntad son mucho más grandes, fuertes y rápidos y lo más importante, conservan sus facultades mentales. Vuestros lobos son... licántropos con sangre débil.-le contradijo.

-Los vampiros y los lobos son los más antiguos que poseemos, ellos se encargan de nuestra protección. Voldemort no les agravió y ni sabe de su existencia, ellos vinieron a buscarnos para evitar que nos extinguiésemos. Las esfinges somos guardianas de todos los secretos del mundo, nuestra madre, la magia nos creo para evitar que la historia cállese en el olvido.-les confió.

-Pero los vampiros y los lobos se odian.-repuso sin poder evitarlo. Estaba muy impresionada por la gente que había visto.

-Es su naturaleza sí, pero somos seres racionales, no hay nada que impida que convivamos juntos, que trabajemos juntos que tracemos lazos entre sí. Todos los que estamos aquí deberíamos llevarnos mal y sin embargo mantenemos una convivencia pacífica y agradable, todos cuidamos de todos y gracias a ello evitamos nuestra destrucción.-les explicó con una sonrisa condescendiente. -Y ahora todos nosotros, os ofrecemos todo lo que somos y lo que sabemos para luchar. Pero dejando claro desde el principio que cuando la guerra acabe nosotros volveremos a nuestros escondites. No deseamos volver a nuestras vidas, solo deseamos vengarnos y vivir tranquilos.-les advirtió.

Volvió a mirarles fijamente.

-Por eso hoy, es un día importante para todos nosotros. Todos los que nos encontramos aquí, somos dirigentes de lo que queda de nuestras razas. Los pocos que pudimos salvarnos de los brutales ataques de ese engendro, los que nos escondimos para lamer nuestras heridas y poder llorar a nuestros muertos…a la espera de que algún día podríamos vengarnos. - dijo abriendo los brazos para abarcar la sala. -Pero para poder luchar primero debemos conocer el camino.-señaló el arco de piedra que había enfrente.

Los bordillos del arco empezaron a brillar, la pared entera empezó a hacerse más clara…hasta que desapareció por completo.

Escuchó como los chicos contenían él aliento al mismo tiempo que ella.

Había aparecido una gran sala cuadrada con tres mujeres en el centro, sentadas en tres grandes tronos dorados. Detrás de ellas, la pared estaba cubierta por un gran tapiz negro con hilos de oro formando extrañas filigranas. El resto de las paredes y el suelo eran de la misma piedra que el resto del edificio. En la esquina izquierda de la habitación había un candelabro alto de cinco brazos que confería a la estancia una curiosa luz.

Se fijó mejor en las tres hermosas mujeres vestidas con largas túnicas negras bordadas con hilo de oro.

La primera era una niña con una carita preciosa, sonrosadas y gorditas mejillas, vivos ojos azul cielo, piel blanca…

La segunda, era una mujer con un bello rostro, brillantes ojos azul claro, tez ligeramente tostada y un cuerpo proporcionado…

La última, era una anciana con una serena expresión de calma en su rostro colmado de arrugas, sagaces ojos azul grisáceo, piel blanca…

Que los dioses me asistan…las moiras…las parcas…estaba delante de las dueñas del destino de los hombres…

-Por fin.-murmuró la más anciana.

-Ya era hora.- subrayó con júbilo la niña.

-Que estéis aquí juntos, no es casualidad, llegáis los que teníais que ser, sois los que teníais que estar. Estaba escrito. Cada uno de vosotros fue elegido por nuestra madre, en el mismo momento de su nacimiento para esta labor. Hoy decidiréis vuestro destino.-

Los cuatro se estremecieron conscientes del momento único que estaban viviendo…siéndose completamente fuera de lugar. Iban con ropas manchadas de barro, sudor y sangre…con heridas en el cuerpo y cansancio acumulado… demasiado jóvenes…demasiado inexpertos…demasiado indignos…

-La guerra está a punto de estallar.-anunció la vieja.

-Voldemort se está moviendo mientras hablamos.-apuntó la niña.

- Las criaturas más inmundas… los magos con menos escrúpulos del mundo…un ejército de Inferus prácticamente resucitado…cadáveres que pronto sembraran la tierra… sangre a punto de inundarlo todo.-argumentó la adulta.

Hermione sintió como el estomago se le retorcía con los nervios y su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Las moiras hablaban en voz muy baja, y a golpes como si pensasen mucho cada palabra. Concediéndoles a las mismas la importancia y veracidad absoluta de cuanto estaban diciendo.

-Ahora mismo…si te enfrentases a él. Perderías.-sentenció la del medio.

-No puedes ganar esta guerra, Elegido.-aseguró la anciana.

-Moriréis todos.-acabó la niña. -Familia…amigos… ya no quedará nadie…-

Todos se miraron entre sí, sin dar crédito, con el pánico atenazándoles las entrañas.

Hermione miró a los demás…sus hermanos muertos…Draco…su familia…sus amigos…no podía ser…tenía que haber alguna opción.

-El mundo…tal y como lo conocemos desaparecerá. Voldemort gobernará en Inglaterra…más tarde…en Europa…el mundo…un reinado de terror que no tendrá fin…que sumirá a la tierra en la oscuridad más absoluta…los seres no mágicos…las criaturas y magos que no participen en su bando…todos muertos. Hasta que no quede absolutamente nadie.-

-La crueldad…la maldad…el horror…campara a sus anchas por las tierras inundándolo todo…dejándolos a todos…perdidos y solos entre las tinieblas del mal…-susurró la anciana con desaliento.

Hermione sintió las lagrimas llenándole los ojos…¿Sería posible que todo estuviese perdido?

-Encontrar los horrocrux no servirá de nada…él es más fuerte que tú…más poderoso…llenó de maldad y odio…Voldemort es el mago más oscuro que la magia a tenido y tendrá jamás. -murmuró la adulta.

-Pero no temáis.-animó la niña. -Mientras hay vida…hay esperanza… hasta del rayo más minúsculo y débil puede nacer la luz que lo ilumine todo…-

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Si había una esperanza se aferraría a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Está guerra todavía no está perdida. Todavía podéis ganar…-

-¿Cómo?-oyó preguntar a Harry con ansiedad.

-Olvidando cuanto sabéis…para recordar lo que hace siglos fue olvidado.-contestó la anciana.

Hermione las miró sin entender…

-Si decidís luchar…deberéis perderos para encontraros.-continuó la niña-

-Si queréis ganar esta guerra debéis separaros aquí y ahora…sin decir una palabra más. Durante un año os llevaremos a cada uno de vosotros a un lugar distinto del mundo...a un lugar oculto donde podáis desarrollar vuestra magia más oculta…aprenderéis cosas que hace siglos que nadie aprende…veréis cosas jamás contadas...recitaréis palabras en idiomas que nunca fueron escritos…sentiréis cosas que nadie ha vuelto a sentir por milenios…-informó la adulta.

-Os educaremos en las antiguas costumbres…en la antigua religión…en la magia más ancestral y primitiva..-murmuró la niña sonriendo confiada.

-A cambio desapareceréis del mundo durante un año…no volveréis a saber nada de vosotros…para salvarlo…deberéis dejar el mundo a la derivaba…-reveló la anciana.

-Sin noticias de vuestras familias…sin nuevas de vuestros amigos…sin partes de guerra…solo magia…completamente solos durante un año…-

Las lagrimas empezaron a desbordar por sus ojos..bajando rápidamente por sus mejillas.

Dejar a Harry a su suerte…abandona a Draco…separarse de Blaise.

-En vuestra ausencia, prepararemos la guerra, reuniremos un ejército para vosotros…recopilaremos los horrocrux y los destruiremos…para cuando volváis la guerra estará lista…-

-La decisión está en vuestras manos.-declaró la niña.

-Pensadlo bien. No os daremos otra oportunidad. Si aceptáis…caminad hasta el circulo.-

La mente de Hermione era un maraña de ideas, sumidas en el más absoluto dolor…Draco…abandonar a Draco.. dejarlo todo por un año…a su pobre familia que estaba escondida…sin una nota…sin noticias suyas…creerían lo peor…mucha gente podía morir en un año…sus amigos…pero si se quedaba y moría tampoco podría protegerlos…

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo los cuatro se pusieron en movimiento al mismo tiempo entrando al círculo.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa sonaron en distintos puntos de la sala, mientras el sonido de sus solitarias pisadas les guiaba a sus destinos.

-Así sea.-oyeron decir a todos los asistentes en medio de muchos suaves susurros a sus espaldas.

-Entregad vuestras varitas y colocaros sobre los símbolos de los puntos cardinales. Recordad que no podéis hablar ni tocaros.-habló Aissa en voz baja.

Hermione miró a Harry llorando quedamente, unas pocos lagrimas surcaban la cara de su amigo. Como pidiéndole perdón…Tenía tanto miedo por él.

Miró a Blaise que le dedico la mirada asustado. Los quería tanto…si algo les pasase…

Miró a Draco que estaba en frente. Dedicándole una mirada serena, segura…las lagrimas cayeron más y más rápido… ni siquiera le había dicho que le amaba…ni siquiera se había acostado con él…y ahora…ni siquiera podía darle un beso…una palabra de aliento…solo podía dejarle ir…

lo miró a la cara rezando con desesperación a quien estuviera arriba…para que lo cuidase…para volverlo a ver…para que realmente hubiese esperanza…para que volviesen a estar juntos…rezó como nunca clavando su mirada en la suya para que el entendiese cuanto le quería.

Vio como dos lagrimas gemelas se deslizaban lentamente de sus ojos grisáceos…el asintió llevándose la mano al pecho. Entendía.

Vio como él se quitaba apresuradamente la cadena que llevaba al cuello por la cabeza y la tiraba por el suelo hasta sus pies. Estando en Italia, en un puesto de antigüedades habían encontrado dos cadenas de oro con una moneda antigua romana cada una a modo de colgante.

El señor, les había dicho, que en la antigua Roma las parejas se intercambiaban los colgantes cuando los hombres iban a la guerra. Era una señal de amor y esperanza para la mujer que se quedaba en casa, esperando la vuelta de su amado para poder volver a intercambiarlas.

Cegada por las lágrimas buscó a tientas en su cuello la suya besándola, antes de pasársela de la misma forma y recogiendo la de él en la mano.

-Espérame mi amor. Volveré a ti. Te lo prometo.-juró para sí misma sintiendo como se le desgarraba el pecho todavía podía sentir la calidez del metal contra su piel… Se llevó la mano al corazón con dolor, haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar salir los desgarradores sollozos que inundaban su garganta.

-Para que haya luz tiene que haber obscuridad.-susurró la anciana conmovida ante la intensidad de los sentimientos que estaban manifestando.

El suelo se movió levemente a sus pies, bajando muy lentamente, como un elevador.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Harry y Blaise se lanzaban las pulseras de cuero que había hecho para ellos. Pero continuó con su mirada clavada en la suya…

Vio a Draco quitarse el anillo Malfoy y lanzárselo a Blaise, quitarse la pulsera de cuero y pasársela a Harry.

Harry le tiró la esclava que le había regalado en navidad y a Draco la otra pulsera de cuero. Blaise le pasó a Draco el anillo Zabini y a ella su otra pulsera de cuero.

Lo recogió todo sin apartar su mirada de Draco…

Esas serían las únicas cosas que tendría de ellos durante un año…los únicos recuerdos…lo único que los mantendría con vida para ella…

-Tened fe…-murmuró la niña llorosa.

-No perdáis la esperanza.-susurró la mujer triste.

-Te quiero…te quiero… te quiero… te quiero…te quiero… te quiero… te quiero…te quiero… te quiero…-gritó en su mente mientras los iban bajando con dolor. -No me olvides…te quiero…-

Lo último que vio fue la mano de Draco mostrándole su cadena por última vez. Como hacían los guerreros antes de irse a la guerra… para decir a sus mujeres que iban a volver.

()

()

Muchos besos y letritas de amor. Suscribiros a mi Twitter AlexiaRinaldi para estar al tanto de las novedades que serán varias. Con todo mi cariño.

Alexía


	51. DURANTE UN AÑO

Hola mis amores, aquí ando otra vez, estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas porque como os dije en Twitter estamos en el final de este ff. Os invito a que os añadáis a mi Twitter ( Alexiarinaldi )porque muchas protestáis de que no tengo un día en concreto para actualizar, efectivamente no lo tengo pero eso es porque uso el Twitter para advertir de cuando se actualiza, como va el capitulo etc... Así que ya sabéis toda la información en Twitter. Ahora os contaré una cosita que también anuncie ya en esta red social.

El reflejo de nuestras almas se acaba…pero…entonces comenzara su segunda parte. Si señoras, en vista de la protestas recibidas en mi Twitter, en fanfiction e incluso por email he tomado la decisión de continuar. Conste que esa era mi intención pero bueno, que estuvo muy bien saber que no queréis que termine. Os adoro muchas gracias a todas por vuestras muestras de cariño y comentarios, os adoro.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Raquel.

Besitos y letritas de amor.

Alexía

_**Capítulo 50 Durante un año**_

**Harry**

Cuando la plataforma dejó de moverse, mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Mantuvo su mente bloqueada y sus sentidos dormidos. No quería saber donde estaba, no quería saber quien le esperaba, lo único que quería saber era lo que nadie le iba a decirle.

Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero necesitaba un momento para acostumbrarse a la pérdida.

Su mejor amiga, su hermana, su apoyo en la vida, su punto de referencia, su todo… la había perdido. ¿Y si todo era una mentira? ¿Y si era una trampa? Respiro profundamente intentando calmarse, todo iba a salir bien. Ese era su destino, su misión, el propósito para el que había nacido. Estaba donde debía estar.

Cerró su mano derecha con fuerza, apretando los únicos recuerdos que tenía de las únicas tres personas con las que podía contar, las mismas personas que había arrastrado a aquella locura.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver los que desde ahora, serían sus amuletos. Una pulsera de Draco, una de Blaise y una de Hermione. Todavía con pulso tembloroso, se colocó en la mano izquierda las pulseras de Draco y Hermione, y en la derecha la de Blaise, sonrió cuando vio como los hilos de las pulseras de Draco y Hermione se entrelazaban.

Más calmado, miró alrededor. Estaba en lo alto de una gran montaña, el frio aire le golpeaba la cara, la temperatura era mucho más baja, a donde mirara árboles, flores y todo tipo de vegetación le rodeaba.

A lo lejos podía escuchar, un rio descargando con fuerza agua sobre la tierra, el trineo de los pájaros era relajante, el aullar del viento resultaba reconfortante.

Detrás de él, se encontró con Kan, el líder de los descendientes de esfinges y mandrágoras. Este, le dirigía una mirada calmada, como diciéndole que estuviese tranquilo y no supo porqué ni como, pero supo sin lugar a dudas que era sincero.

Los días se sucedieron uno detrás de otro, siempre en un mismo ciclo de rutina.

Entrenamiento físico, aprender todo tipo de historias de la magia, personajes de los que apenas había oído hablar, conocer y profundizar en la antigua religión y estrechar lazos con los distintos clanes que había conocido.

Parte de su entrenamiento consistía en realizar magia sin varita y en localizar su elemento natural para usarlo como arma. Al parecer la magia otorga a todos los magos un elemento, si estos son lo suficientemente fuertes y tienen el aprendizaje necesario pueden usarlo a su voluntad, está técnica llevaba sin practicarse desde el Antiguo Egipto por lo que le dijeron las Esfinges.

Resultó que el aire era su elemento. Empezó haciendo que se levantase un ligero soplido, semejante hazaña, conseguía dejarlo inconsciente dos o tres horas por el esfuerzo. Un año después era capaz de crear de la nada un enorme huracán, dejándolo sin magia durante un par de horas pero consciente.

Vivía en un asentamiento, dentro de unas grandes cuevas. Siempre en compañía de Kan y su pueblo recibiendo a menudo visitas de los demás clanes.

Se sentía cómodo entre los medio, (Les puso ese nombre porque eran la mezcla perfecta de dos raza, la mezcla perfecta entre lo humano y las criaturas…) Era reconfortante, estar siempre rodeado de gente, porque lo ayudaba a llevar mejor la dureza de su entrenamiento; pese a hablar de prácticamente cualquier tema con todos, nunca respondieron a lo que el más preguntaba, que había sido de sus amigos y como iba la guerra.

Pese a ello, estableció fuertes lazos con todos, confiaba en ellos y saber que estarían a su lado en la guerra le llenaba de esperanza. Día a día empezó a permitirse pensar en que no era tan descabellado creer que podía ganar la guerra.

Pese a sentirse acompañado, no pasó ni una sola noche, en que no tocase las pulseras para recordar a sus amigos, preguntándose como estaban y si habían tenido su misma suerte.

Conforme pasaban los días y a medida que sus poderes naturales crecían, empezó a sentir energía que le llegaba a través de las pulseras, asegurándole que ellos seguían vivos. Fue un verdadero hallazgo, un gran consuelo que lo animaba a seguir adelante.

Cada día se preguntaba que estaría pasando en el exterior, si su gente en Londres estaría bien… los Weasley, sus compañeros de clase, La orden del fénix, Lupin, sus elfos domésticos… esperaba que así fuese.

- Harry, ¿Estás preparado? Ya casi es la hora, te están esperando.- Le llamó Kan desde el inicio de la galería donde vivía.

Se miró al espejo por última vez, poco quedaba ya del chico que había llegado un año atrás.

Se había desarrollado físicamente, había crecido bastante, su cuerpo estaba completamente desarrollado y tonificado. Llevaba el pelo más largo a la altura de la mandíbula un poco echado encima de la cara, ya no necesitaba gafas, ya que las esfinges le habían curado, por tanto sus brillantes ojos verdes resaltaban más que de costumbre.

Para la vuelta, se había vestido con una pantalón ajustado del estilo de los de montar a caballo de color marrón oscuro, con una casaca del mismo color y un estampado estilo barroco en color verde oscuro, botas altas marrones y una gruesa capa del mismo color.

Salió hasta donde estaba su compañero, que le sonrió mirándolo atentamente dando un silbido.

-Me estoy replanteando eso de volverte al mundo real. Me perderé las vistas.-le espetó mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Harry se rió suavemente. Kan le recordaba un poco a Blaise, desinhibido, con gran sentido del humor… pero le faltaban su ironía natural, su lascivia, su manera retorcida de darle la vuelta a las cosas…en resumen no era él.

Durante ese año, su mentalidad había cambiado de muchas formas, en medio de todos aquellos pueblos aprendió muchas cosas.

La convivencia pacífica entre seres completamente distintos era totalmente posible, había problemas por supuesto, ya que todos los clanes eran en igual modo violentos y poderosos… pero tenían un objetivo común. Todos trabajaban por la supervivencia, se les inculcaba el respeto y… si las cosas se desmadraban los lideres se mostraban inflexibles en las penas.

En una sociedad donde la religión a las fuerzas de la naturaleza (Politeísmo) imperada, la libertad sexual era practicada con total tranquilidad.

Parejas homosexuales y heterosexuales tenía exactamente el mismo trato, los mismos derecho e idénticos deberes. Y es que en esta sociedad, no entendían el amor romántico como algo que pudiese darse solo hacia un sexo, ellos creían que los seres estaban hechos para enamorarse de la persona al margen de la raza o físico que este tuviese. Por tanto, que fuese hombre o mujer era algo secundario.

Para ellos no importaba nada más que lo que uno sentía, pues la madre naturaleza y la magia no había designado que un sexo tuviese que estar con él contrario. Si les daba libertad para vivir la vida a su manera, para tomar decisiones, también se la daba para elegir con quien yacían.

Inmerso en aquel mundo, se había dejado llevar sexualmente ya que allí nadie lo trataba como a Harry Potter, allí era uno más. No tardó mucho en liarse con una media guapísima que solía entrenar con él.

No lo pasó mal, la chica besaba bien y era desinhibida, pero tampoco fue nada especial. Su cuerpo respondió a sus besos y caricias pero no se excitó lo suficiente como para pasar mucho más allá.

Meses después, tras una celebración del eclipse, un poco pasado de alcohol, decidió aceptar una de las muchas invitaciones que los otros chicos medios le hacían, ( necesitaba responder muchas preguntas que Blaise le había causado) acabó en medio del bosque apoyado en un árbol mientras él otro le besaba al mismo tiempo que le masturbaba. No estuvo mal pero al igual que con la primera chica, no le causó demasiado revuelo.

Hubo dos chicas más, con las que hizo el mismo que con el chico. Y tuvo exactamente el mismo resultado. Se desahogaba pero no sentía nada especial.

Con el pasó de los días, como resultado de las horas que dedicaba a entrenar su magia y a meditar para poder trabajar la Oclumancia, cuando caía rendido en la cama empezó a tener flashes, destellos de él y de Blaise.

O mucho se equivoca o esos flases le estaban mostrando lo que había sucedido en el hotel aquella noche trágica…esas noches…en que sus sueños se disparaban…su cuerpo se encendía en llamas…antes de llegar al final…el nombre de Blaise escapaba de sus labios muy bajito…como un pecado…como con miedo…esperando…

-Pues no te queda más remedio, porque yo estoy deseando volver y saldré de aquí como sea.- le dijo echando a andar palmeándole la espalda.

-¿Hechas de menos a tus compañeros?-Preguntó Kan sonriendo, caminando a su lado.

-No, echo de menos a mi familia.-le corrigió sonriendo.

Que ganas tenía de ver a Hermione. Cuanto pensaba en ella…cuando tenía un muy mal día o el pesimismo, pesaba demasiado agarraba con fuerza la pulsera… notarla le daba fuerza.

Tenía que ser fuerte…ella lo estaría siendo por él. Estaría luchando para llegar hasta él…como siempre. La añoraba tanto…tanto…le hacía tanta falta.

Incluso echaba de menos a Draco, se había acostumbrado a su silenciosa y reconfortante presencia. Draco había sido como una roca, siempre revisando la seguridad, buscando soluciones a todo lo que les había pasado, nunca se daba por vencido… sabía que si Draco le guardaba las espaldas estaría a salvo. Además una vez te acostumbrabas a su sentido del humor no estaba nada mal.

Y Blaise…que ganas tenía de verle de nuevo, de ver su picara mirada…de escuchar su risa…de que soltase una de las suyas. Acarició las pulseras distraídamente mientras andaba. Ya quedaba poco.

Su familia, sus soportes, sus pilares…un año fuera los había convertido en su todo…y a juzgar por lo que sus amuletos les transmitían no era el único que ser sentía de ese modo.

()

()

**Blaise**

El sonido de la plataforma al detenerse resonó en sus oídos como una explosión.

Los habían separado. Esas arpías lo habían dejado solo en un sitio que no conocía…sin su hermano, sin Hermione, sin Harry. Pensó en su pobre madre y en su madrina, toda su familia iba a morirse de dolor. Un año, un maldito año sin saber que había sido de ellas…

Abrió la mano para ver los objetos que se habían lanzado unos a otros.

Se apresuró en ponerse el anillo de Draco. Un sangre limpia nunca se deshacía de su sello. Solo se retiraba cuando moría. Sin embargo no había dudado nada, cuando sintió que el suelo se movían le pasó el suyo a Draco, quería dejarlo algo por si algo les sucedía.

Miró las pulseras de Hermione y Harry. Sonrió con cariñó mientras se las colocaba en la muñeca.

Iba a echarles muchísimo de menos, respiró profundamente mirando alrededor. Estaba en un claro, delante de él había un inmenso lago completamente en calma, un frondoso bosque a su derecha, detrás una pequeña extensión de tierra y bajo ella la inmensidad de un gran mar azul, se giró a la izquierda y se encontró con Aleera que le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa.

Así sin más, se encontró en medio de un mundo en el que, para ser sincero se encontraba bastante cómodo.

Lo entrenaron físicamente con mucha dureza, al parecer, aprender a pelear con espadas o lanzar el arco no estaba pasado de moda. A decir verdad le gustaba el arco, le relajaba la mente y lo ayudaba a centrarse.

Como él ya sabía hacer alguna magia sin varita, su entrenamiento en esa parte fue más sencillo, al igual que aprender historia antigua, encontró fascinante cada dato que le contaban, absorbía como una esponja todo lo que ocupaba a aquella sociedad.

Ellos practicaban la religión antigua, que era la misma en la que él se había criado así que tampoco fue muy complicado, le enseñaron algunos ritos y costumbres que los magos normales no practicaban pero por lo demás era muy parecido.

Le ayudaron a encontrar su elemento natural, el agua. Fue muy divertido aprender a manejarlo. Al principio solo podía crear un pequeño revuelo en el agua que tenía como consecuencia que se desmayase ahora con su entrenamiento terminado, era capaz de sacar agua de cualquier lado, incluso provocar la lluvia y si disponía de agua suficiente crear olas de más cuarenta metros de alto lo dejaban completamente agotado y sin magia durante un par de horas.

Otra parte del entrenamiento consistía en aprender oclumancia y técnicas de concentración. Apenas tuvo que aprender ya que la oclumancia se la habían aprendido desde pequeño.

Pero no todo era estudio, relacionarse con el clan con el que vivía, los vampiros y los demás clanes eran otra de sus obligaciones, profundizar en esa sociedad antigua. Su carácter le permitió ganárselos en muy poco tiempo, estaba cómodo entre cualquiera de ellos aunque con los vampiros más que con ninguno. Vivían en casas de madera fusionadas con el bosque, muy cerca del enorme y cálido lago, nunca hubiese pensado que un sitio tan tranquilo y apacible pudiese gustarle tanto.

Cocer mejor el mundo bajo el mar le pareció fascinante, le gustaba tanto ir que incluso aprendió a hablar sirenio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber hecho muchas amistades pensaba constantemente en los tres que habían dejado atrás y en su familia.

Cada noche antes de irse a dormir tocaba los recuerdos que tenía de ellos. Según crecían sus poderes había desarrollado la facultad de sentirles a través de ellos, aliviaba el peso que llevaba por dentro saber que los tres seguían con vida. Lamentaba profundamente no poder sentir a su madre y a su madrina…si tan solo pudiese asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Por lo menos podía sentirles a ellos…a Hermione…su pobre Hermione…solo podía esperar que estuviese a salvo. El entrenamiento para ella tenía que ser más duro que el de él. La echaba de menos, sus días eran más grises desde que no estaba.

Y Draco …su hermano. Su mitad la única persona que nunca le había fallado. A veces cuando el entrenamiento se le había cuesta arriba movía el anillo de Draco alrededor de su dedo e imaginaba que le diría si estuviese allí. Draco no se dejaría vencer, aguantaría el golpe, lucharía…Draco sería fuerte.

Imaginarle siempre le calmaba, recordar sus trastadas era como un bálsamo.

Y Harry…cuanto le echaba de menos. ¿En qué momento se volvió tan importante en su vida? A menudo se sorprendía pensando en él, recordando cosas que habían vivido…cuando veía algo particularmente asombroso o bonito no podía tratar de adivinar que diría Harry si estuviese allí.

Faltaba poco, hoy era él día. Hoy volvía a reunirse con los suyos, con su otra familia.

-¿Estás nervioso por reencontrarte con tu familia?-le preguntó Aleera apareciendo detrás de ella en lo alto del acantilado.

-No…estoy ansioso. Quiero que pasen las horas para poder verles.-le confió.

Aleera se había convertido en una buena amiga y en una ocasional compañera de juegos nocturnos.

Había tenido múltiples líos durante aquel año, se había liado con todas las razas, todas mujeres por supuesto…no se había sentido tentado con ningún hombre pese a haber tenido grandes oportunidades…el ultimo había sido Harry…sabía que era una tontería porque no tenía ninguna oportunidad pero…a veces despertaba entre sudores recordando su apasionado encuentro.

-Estás impresionante.-piropeó la vampiresa sonriendo.

Blaise sonrió. Había elegido un pantalón ajustado marrón chocolate, con botas en el mismo tono, camisa muy floja de color aguamarina y una capa de un tono un poco más oscuro.

Sabía que estaba impresionante, su cuerpo estaba algo más moldeado, había crecido un par de centímetros, y estaba un poco más moreno, con el pelo un poco más largo, se veía muy bien.

-Gracias, ya lo sabía.-le dijo riéndose.

Aleera se rió a su lado.

-Anda vamos. Que conociéndote eres capaz de llegar tarde.-indicó risueña.

-Oh…no…hoy no. Estaré allí antes de la hora. En esta cita seré el más puntual.-respondió sonriente dando la espalda al mar y siguiéndola.

()

()

**Draco**

Ningún dolor en su vida se parecía al dolor que le atenazaba el pecho, nada se parecía a aquella horrible sensación de desgarro que le atenazaba el pecho. La había perdido. Se la habían arrebatado. Un año…un maldito año.

Se giró rápidamente en cuanto la plataforma se detuvo para comprobar donde estaba, movido por el instinto de supervivencia.

Ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa. Estaba en medio de un enorme desierto, al fondo un gran y frondoso oasis, a la derecha muy a lo lejos se podía ver un enorme volcán.

Se giró notando que alguien lo observaba. Lucien le dedicaba una mirada triste.

-Lamento tu perdida.-le dijo con voz queda. No había malicia en su voz, incluso percibía algo de pena, pero a él le sonó a insulto.

-No he perdido nada. Es mía…y seguirá siendo mía siempre… Pase lo que pase.- Se dio la vuelta mirando la cadena que Hermione le había dado. El dolor le golpeó con tanta fuerza que durante unos instante le costó respirar.

Se puso la cadena alrededor del cuello, metiéndosela por dentro de la ropa para poder sentir el metal contra su piel.

Se lo había dicho sus ojos, se lo habían dicho sus lagrimas…que le esperase…que lo amaba…

Sintió algo cálido cuando notó la moneda contra el pecho, algo reconfortante…algo que ya conocía y que lo calmó por dentro…Hermione. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, colocando la mano contra el pecho...

Se puso el anillo de Blaise, su amigo, su hermano…esperaba que estuviese bien. Tenía que estarlo, los había criado para sobrevivir…para ser fuertes…Blaise no olvidaría eso, lo llevaban en la sangre.

Se colocó también la pulsera de Potter. Esperaba que el santo demostrase la valentía de los leones. Había conseguido mantenerse con vida todos estos años…probablemente lo haría una vez más.

Pensó en su madre, que enloquecería de dolor al darse cuenta de que no iba a volver, en su madrina que estaría sumida en la desesperación…saldrían adelante…tenían que hacerlo…tenía demasiado que perder si fallaba.

Los días se sucedieron uno detrás de otro, desde el primer momento se esforzó al máximo en todo cuanto quisieron enseñarle. Si iba a estar un año lejos de Hermione iba a hacerlo lo mejor que pudiese para que por lo menos mereciese la pena.

Aprender a usar la espada o el arco fue fácil, cada rato que tenía libre practicaba, practicaba y practicaba...hasta el punto de que cualquier arma que caía en su mano, se convertía en una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

Aprendió historia, se sumergió con facilidad en la sociedad antigua, comprobó que tal y como pensaba la sangre no era nada, aquella gente estaba entre las criaturas más peligrosas, entre lo peor del mundo mágico, pero cuanto más los conocía menos sentido le veía.

Estaba claro que eran tan poderosos como peligrosos, pero sabían controlarse a la perfección, se les criaba en la tolerancia con unos férreos principios que regían su vida.

Uno prevalecía por encima de todos…proteger y servir. Todos los clanes cuidaban de todos, separados eran poderosos…pero unidos…eran imparables.

Ganarían la guerra estaba seguro.

Disfrutó conociendo en profundidad las distintas costumbres, los distintos idiomas, la cara oculta de la historia que ya nadie recuerda.

Necesitaba aprender a usar magia sin varita cosa que hacía desde que era prácticamente un niño. Descubrieron su elemento natural, el fuego.

Al principio apenas podía hacer una chispa, algo que le costaba un ligero mareo, un año más tarde podía crear fuego de la nada, hacer arder cualquier cosa incluida el agua y crear criaturas completamente echas de fuego sin sufrir poco más que un ligero dolor de cabeza y agotar su magia una hora o dos.

El entrenamiento era duro, y no le bastaba con hacerlo bien, él tenía que ser el mejor así que cada noche, cuando volvía a su tienda, caía extenuado por el cansancio después de besar su moneda.

Era la mejor parte del día, cuando ella reaparecía en sueños, cuando podía ver su rostro, escuchar su hermosa voz, cuando podía volver a tenerla con él. Ella le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Desde su separación, un enorme vacío había ocupado su pecho, un dolor sordo lo atenazaba constantemente, sentía su cuerpo y su mente embotadas como si estuviese debajo del agua conteniendo la respiración…la necesitaba…para vivir…para respirar…para existir.

Lamentaba tanto no haber aprovechado más el tiempo. Cada día se repetía como un mantra que cuando volvieran a estar juntos, ya no iba a separarse de ella…jamás.

Por supuesto, su facilidad para la lucha y manejar el fuego llamó la atención de sus anfitriones que lejos de mostrarse impresionado optaban por presionarlo más para que mejorase.

En otros casos, despertó verdadera fascinación entre ellos, no hubo hombre o mujer que no intentase acostarse con él. No hubo ninguno que le hiciese dudar, el tenía dueña, no había espacio para nadie más. No resultó un sacrificio serle fiel, simplemente no tenía ojos para nadie más, su cuerpo estaba dormido…esperando.

Estaba relativamente cómodo con el clan que le había tocado, los lobos eran constantes, y muy trabajadores, no hablaban mucho pero eran muy observadores, si no fuese por lo insoportable que se le hacía no tener a Hermione cerca podría vivir allí.

Vivían en grandes tiendas de campaña, hechas de telas de varios colores, dormía en un mullido lecho formado por pieles, en aquel mundo se sentía más salvaje, más terrenal, más primario y sin embargo se sentía más si mismo de lo que había sido nunca.

-Eh Dragón.-le llamó Lucien desde fuera de la tienda.

Sonrió sacando la cadena por fuera de la ropa, era la hora, por fin…salió fuera con paso firme.

-Sí señor, como se nota que hay una mujer esperándote.-le dijo señalando su ropa.

Desde que había llegado prácticamente había vestido únicamente pantalones, era un clima muy cálido y cualquier otra cosa o llevar más ropa, era un suplicio.

Se había vestido con un pantalón ajustado negro, botas de piel estilo militar del mismo color, camisa negra ajustada y capa gris oscura con reflejos plateados.

Su imagen había cambiado ligeramente, había crecido un par de centímetros, estaba más moreno, llevaba el pelo un poco más corto que antes y su cuerpo estaba mucho más musculado debido a su duro entrenamiento.

Tocó por última vez los recuerdos de los suyos, anillo, pulsera y moneda. A través de ellos sabía que estaban vivos y ahora por fin, volvería a verles. A todos…a ella.

-¿Crees que te habrá guardado el luto tan fielmente como tú a ella?-le preguntó Lucien más por vacilarlo que por otra cosa.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro. Es mía.-respondió sin asomo de dudas.

Draco no era estúpido, calaba rápido a la gente, sabía que podía confiar el Lucien que eran amigos, pero sabía que este ambicionaba lo que él más quería. Hermione.

Durante ese año, sus compañeros le habían preguntado muchas veces por ella, curiosos al ver que rechazaba todas y cada una de las insinuaciones que le hacían, cada vez que hablaba de ella veía el anhelo en los ojos del hombre. No lo culpaba.

Además, si los distintos clanes venían a verle a él, los licántropos también irían a ver a los otros, existía la posibilidad de que Lucien estuviese tratando de quitarle lo que era suyo. Ahora que su amistad era más profunda sabía que no se la quitaría, pero eso no significaba que no le envidiase con fuerza.

-Vamos Dragón llegó la hora.-

Asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Por fin…estoy cerca mi amor, falta poco…-pensó siguiendole.

()

()

**Hermione**

Se dejó caer al suelo antes de que la plataforma se detuviese, los sollozos le sacudían el cuerpo con violencia, incapaz ya de seguirlos conteniendo.

Sintió una mano en la espalda acariciándosela lentamente, intentando reconfortarla.

-Draco…Harry…Blaise…-murmuraba una y otra vez entre sollozos.

Escuchó suaves voces femeninas a su alrededor hablándole en un idioma extraño, consolándola.

-Volverás a verles.-escuchó la voz de Aissa. -Solo será un año.-

Lloró con más fuerza entre angustiados sollozos apretando en su mano las joyas que ellos le habían dado. Lo único que tenía para recordarlos, su único consuelo a partir de ahora.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo que cuando las lagrimas se detuvieron el sol estaba cayendo.

Muy despacio, sintiendo el cuerpo muy pesado se levantó lentamente para poder ver donde estaba, sentándose en el suelo de lado. Estaba en el centro de una plaza de arena, frente a ella se alzaba un enorme templo de estilo griego realizado en mármol blanco.

Al fondo y a los lados, un precioso paisaje lo enmarcaba llenó de vegetación y con una gran catarata.

Sintió como la tomaban de los brazos, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Ven pequeña, ven.-oyó que le decía Aissa. -Cuidaremos de ti, ven, te sentirás mejor.-le susurraba guiándola con la ayuda de las demás esfinges, hacía dentro del templo.

Cada día era una tortura. Cada día el frio que sentía en su pecho se hacía más y más grande. Necesitaba volver a verles, necesitaba asegurarse de que ellos estaban bien. Y su familia… ellos eran muggles los había dejado a su suerte, justo cuando comenzaba una caza de los de su especie. El único consuelo que le quedaba, era que estaban bastante protegidos, esperaba que fuese suficiente. Gracias a Draco…

Draco…no pasaba un día en que su mente no fuese invadida por su recuerdo, en que su imagen no apareciese en su mente.

Le echaba tanto de menos, le hacía tanta falta. ¿Porque había sido tan tonta? ¿Por qué no le había dicho ni una vez que le quería? Metidos en la guerra había sido absurdo, ¿A que tenía miedo? Estaba claro que Draco le amaba…había perdido el tiempo.

También pensaba en Harry. Su pobre y desgraciado hermano, había perdido a todo el mundo, todos los que le importaban…y ahora ella le abandonaba…sabía que saldría adelante. Era fuerte, más de lo que él mismo imaginaba.

Por supuesto, también tenía tiempo para acordarse de Blaise. De su niño mimado. A él también le iría bien, su personalidad le ayudaría a moverse entre el clan que le hubiese tocado.

Ella convivía con las esfinges, que desde el primer momento, la trataban como si fuera una de ellas. Eran personas fascinantes provistas de una paciencia infinita y un arsenal de sabiduría. Le fascinaba escucharlas hablar, con ese tono tan calmado y ese acento tan sutil. Para diversión de todas, en apenas tres meses se le pegó su forma de hablar, enseguida empezaron a decir que era una de ellas que se había perdido al nacer.

Durante aquel año pasó cada mes en un mundo distinto. Primero en el templo donde apareció por primera vez, después en él el desierto en un templo al pie de un volcán, luego en el templo al lado de un enorme lago y por último, en un el templo de una preciosa montaña y volvía a empezar.

Conoció en profundidad cada clan, aprendió todo sobre las partes borradas de la historia. Se empapó de sus costumbres y convivió con todos ellos. Eran maravillosos, peligrosos sí, pero maravillosos.

El control sobre sus capacidades era increíble, su posibilidades aumentaban solo con que ellos les entrenasen, que fueran aliados era el mayor regalo que la magia podía darles.

Parte de su entrenamiento consistía en hacer magia sin varita, lo cual le costó bastante, sin embargo manejar su elemento natural, la tierra, no le costó prácticamente nada, las esfinges decían que tenía sintonía con la magia, de ahí que fuese tan intuitiva.

Al principio conseguía hacer un pequeño agujero en la tierra del tamaño de un puño y como consecuencia, se mareaba bastante. Ahora podía abrir enormes brechas en la tierra de varios kilómetros de largo y de ancho, se quedaba sin magia unas dos horas pero no le importaba. Era impresionante. Mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado en toda su vida.

Le encantaba esa manera de hacer magia, era tan natural, tan mágico sentir como la magia surgía de su interior y recorría su piel preparada para cumplir sus deseos.

Aunque por desgracia no podía cumplir su deseo más grande. Volver a estar con Draco, o verle, lo que fuese. El único consuelo era que desde el primer día, si tocaba su cadena pensando en él, notaba energía en su interior, la energía de Draco. Con el paso del tiempo también fue capaz de sentir a Harry y a Blaise aunque de una forma más tenue. No importaba, al menos sabía que estaban vivos. Si había vida, había esperanza.

Cada noche, caía dormida agarrada a su cadena después de besarla. Cada noche en sueños volvía a sus brazos…cada mañana se despertaba con una triste sonrisa en la cara…era bonito verle en sueños pero resultaba devastador despertarse y no tenerle a su lado.

-Hermione…¿Estás preparada?-preguntó Aissa entrando en su habitación en su templo de origen.

-Estoy preparada para irme desde el primer día que llegué.-dijo sonriendo radiante.

-No todo sería malo, espero.-opinó mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa.

Llevaba un vestido largo de color verde muy claro, hecho de finas telas cubiertas por una suave gasa, con un amplio escote barco que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los hombros, mangas largas hasta la mitad del muslo abiertas por la mitad para mostrar los brazos, la parte de arriba del escote y la parte inferior y superior de las mangas tenían un precioso brocado en dorado, la parte inferior del vestido estaba bordado en oro creando suaves ondas. Llevaba unos zapatos muy similares a las bailarinas pero hechas de un tejido muy cálido.

Había dejado la moneda, que siempre llevaba contra su piel por fuera. El pelo completamente rizado y suelto en suaves ondas, por supuesto, nada de maquillaje, pero no creía que le hiciese falta. Estaba muy guapa.

Había cambiado en aquel tiempo, había crecido varios centímetros, su cuerpo había redondeado las curvas de sus caderas haciéndolas más marcadas y acentuando su cintura. Sus pechos habían crecido un poco ya que había engordado un par de kilos, estaba más morena haciendo que sus ojos dorados resaltasen mucho más.

Su aspecto llamaba bastante la atención entre los clanes, en un año había tenido varias ofertas sugerentes, pero por supuesto, las declinó todas. A ella no le interesaba nadie. Bueno si…pero él no estaba con ella.

Sonrió pensando que estaba a punto de verle.

-Por supuesto, que no ha sido todo malo, pero…-negó con la cabeza buscando las palabras.

-Pero tu corazón está muy lejos de aquí.- le ayudó Aissa pasándole la capa con capucha de piel blanca que iba a llevar puesta.

-Mucho…pero no importa ya. Ya no me importa nada más que volver a reunirme con ellos. Con mis hombres.-dijo risueña de muy buen humor.

-Pues vamos, no me gustaría ser la responsable de que Draco se impaciente.-le respondió.

Hermione sonrió mirándola, era la primera vez en un año que Aissa decía su nombre. Parecía que el nombre de sus compañeros era tabú y nunca le hablan de ellos.

-Tiene mucho carácter.-dijo sintiendo como el corazón se aceleraba.

-Lo tiene.-reconoció. -No le hagamos esperar más.-la apuró.

()

()

Draco estaba parado delante de un gran arco ciego de piedra. Cuando el arco brillase, tendría que atravesarlo. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, Lucien se había ido para tomar asiento en su lugar, al parecer celebrarían una especie de ceremonia antes de devolverles al mundo mágico, donde las moiras volverían a dirigirse a ellos.

No estaba nervioso por nada de eso, estaba nervioso porque no sabía si iba a poder contenerse cuando la viese…como si le leyesen el pensamiento los bordes del arco empezaron a brillar, sin dudar lo atravesó rápidamente.

Se quedó sorprendido al ver el lugar donde se encontraba. No era el mismo de la última vez.

Estaba delante de la puerta doble de una enorme catedral gótica de piedra gris claro, la planta se dividía en tres partes siendo la del centro la más ancha. En lo alto de los altos techos, lámparas araña de gran tamaño que brillaban con una bella luz similar al tintineo de las hadas.

Al fondo, una enorme escalera con dos brazos que daban acceso a las dos galerías superiores que estaba formadas de arcos rematados en punta para poder ver lo que pasaba en la parte de abajo, enormes vidrieras delicadamente pintadas ocupaban el techo y la parte superior del frente, llenándolo la estancia con mucha luz, recayendo la mayor parte de esta en la nave principal, confiriéndole un aire todavía más místico.

El edificio era impresionante por si solo pero lo más increíble era que parte de las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertos de vegetación, una suave y mullida hierba corta en el suelo, preciosas hiedras dominando las paredes y hermosas flores salpicadas por algunas partes.

La magia manaba del edificio de una forma tan significativa que era imposible no notar que aquel lugar era un sitio antiguo y muy poderoso.

Fuera y en las naves laterales, estaban los miembros de todos los clanes, en la parte superior de las galerías estaban los jefes de cada clan con su gente de confianza, todos impecablemente vestidos y arreglados.

Las moiras, estaban de pie en el altar entre las dos escaleras esperándolo…pero no había rastro de Hermione y de los chicos.

Una suave música de flauta inundó el ambiente, era su señal. Respiró profundamente y atravesó la puerta. Todos le sonreían mientras caminaba con calma por la nave central, Lucien y Reims levantaron el pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien.

Las moiras sonrieron al llegar a su altura. Reconociendo el símbolo del fuego, se quedó en la escalera de arriba dentro del circulo con la señal que le representaba.

Las puertas que se habían cerrado a su espalda volvieron a abrirse. Sonrió al ver al Santo de una pieza y con mejor aspecto que nunca. El entrenamiento le había sentado muy bien.

Observó sin que la sonrisa se borrase de su cara como recorría el pasillo. Iban a ganar. Estaba seguro.

Harry clavó su mirada en la suya sonriéndole, notó como la pulsera que le había dado se calentaba contra su piel. Reconoció en su mirada cariño y no pudo evitar corresponderle. Potter era ahora parte de su familia.

Su símbolo estaba dos escaleras más abajo del suyo, pero en vez de detenerse en él subió las escaleras que les separaban apresuradamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo que el correspondió sin dudar.

-Me alegro de verte.-le dijo en voz muy baja con sinceridad.

-Y yo a ti.-le susurró el otro de vuelta antes de volver a su sitio rápidamente.

Miró a las moiras para comprobar que no se habían saltado ninguna norma.

Ellas sonreían con más amplitud que antes.

-El tiempo ya ha pasado.-le susurró la más pequeña para decirle que podían tocarse y hablar.

Se sintió mejor que en toda su vida, daba igual que hubiese pasado un año de mierda, todo merecía la pena por volver a recuperarlos.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse para dar paso a Blaise que estaba increíble. Más atractivo que nunca y con un aspecto tan bueno como el de Potter. El anillo irradió calor contra su piel.

Los ojos de su amigo iban de él a Potter con avidez, como si quisiese comprobar que estaban bien. Le sorprendió ver como recorría con calma el pasillo, lo raro era que no hubiese corrido hasta él.

Tuvo que ahogar una risa al ver como en cuanto llegó a las escaleras subió los peldaños a toda velocidad para echarle los brazos al cuello. Por las risitas que escucho de la gente del agua supo que estos conocían bien a su amigo.

-Cuanta falta me hiciste.- murmuró en su oído apretándole con fuerza.

-No más que tu a mí, dulce.- respondió sonriendo haciéndole reír.

Llevaba sin sonreír prácticamente un año y ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Blaise se soltó, le dio un pico en los labios y fue hacía Harry al que también abrazó con fuerza aunque no le dijo nada.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando Blaise tomo su posición cuatro escaleras por debajo de él.

Solo quedaba Mía. Ella era la siguiente.

Intercambio miradas nerviosas con los otros dos…todos estaban pensando lo mismo…Hermione.

Las puertas se abrieron una vez más y los pequeños murmullos que hasta ahora se había oído por la sala desaparecieron.

Oyó los sonidos de sorpresa al ver la criatura que surgió de la oscuridad. Un Nundu.

Los nundus eran una especie de criatura que en teoría ya no existía. Era como los tigres pero de gran tamaño, con el fondo blanco y las machas negras y tenían los ojos de un brillante azul completamente antinatural. Eran seres violentos y letales, podían matarte con sus zarpas y saltaban distancias enormes. Se decía que si un nundu te miraba podía ver tu alma. Estos habían desaparecido del mundo mágico hacía milenios, cuando la antigua religión empezó a caer en desuso.

La bestia puso sus enormes zarpas en el suelo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás soltó un rugido que les puso a todos los pelos de punta. Detrás de apareció la mujer de su vida.

Los tres ahogaron una exclamación al verla, vestida al estilo antiguo con una capucha que cubría su cabeza y enmarcaba su angelical rostro. Sus largos rizos dorados…sus ojos que brillaba del color del oro fundido, mirándole solo a él después de comprobar que los otros dos también estaban.

Verla andar con su porte majestuoso, con la capa blanca al lado de aquel ser que se mantenía a su lado serían un visión que le seguiría hasta el final de su vida.

De repente el aire llenó sus pulmones…de repente volvía a respirar. Bajó los escalones sin apartar la mirada, ella le sonrió al ver que se movía y aceleró el paso ligeramente.

El hizo lo mismo recorriendo los metros que le quedaban hasta ella.

Hermione rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, al mismo instante en que él los cerraba en torno a su cintura y se fundían en un profundo beso. Escuchó de fondo suspiros pero no hizo ningún caso.

En el segundo en que sus cuerpos se tocaron sintió como la vida volvía a él rápidamente, ya estaba, estaba en casa. Ahora si…podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

Hermione apoyó la frente en la suya.

-Draco…-murmuró contra sus labios con voz muy suave... había tanto anhelo en su voz…tanto como el que sentía él mismo.

Apretó el agarre estremecido.

-Mi amor…-murmuró rozando sus labios en un tenue beso.

Sabían que no podían demorarlo más, aunque a juzgar por las caras de felicidad de todo el mundo nadie parecía molesto, así que le dio un casto beso en los labios y la agarró de la mano.

Duró un segundo ya que en cuanto se giraron, Blaise y Harry les cayeron encima para abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

La risa de Hermione fue como un bálsamo para los tres.

-Mis hombres...-la oyeron decir en voz baja llena de cariño. -Mi familia.-susurró con amor.

Draco sonrió dejándose abrazar. Harry sonrió apretando con fuerza el abrazo. Blaise sonrió intentando apretarlos más, Hermione sonrió sintiéndose otra vez completa.

-Es la hora.-murmuró la moira niña a su espalda sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Se separaron y fueron cada uno a su lugar. Hermione debajo de todo.

Las moiras les miraron con orgullo antes de hablar.

-Hace exactamente un año, llegaron hasta nosotras cuatro jóvenes algunos de ellos con muy poca relación, ciegos y sordos contaminados por los prejuicios.-empezó la anciana.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, el camino a muy largo y duro…para alguno de vosotros brutal.-continuó la mujer.

-Hoy delante de nosotras solo vemos a tres hombres y una mujer con cualidades excepcionales, corazones fuertes y almas puras.-anunció la niña con satisfacción.

-Habéis conseguido dejar atrás los prejuicios, habéis dejado atrás vuestras dudas y debilidades, trabajasteis más que ninguno, forzasteis los limites que ni siquiera sabíais que teníais , conocisteis nuevos mundos, distintas razas y culturas-sigo la anciana.

-Sufristeis la lejanía de vuestros seres queridos, pero conseguisteis encontraros a vosotros mismos.-dijo la mujer.

-Hace un año vimos en vosotros la marca de cada elemento, si cada elemento lanza su ataque más poderoso y se convine con los tres restantes se consigue crear algo que hace milenios no se ve.-explicó la anciana.

-El quinto elemento. Energía.-declaró la niña.-La magia elemental es una de las dos magias más poderosas que existen.-

-A Draco se le concedió el fuego, como él es un elemento agresivo y destructor pero fuerte e incombustible. A Harry el aire, violento y devastador al mismo tiempo que agradable y eterno. A Blaise el agua, temperamental y destructora pero llena de vida y maleable. A Hermione se le concedió la tierra demoledora, salvaje, e impetuosa pero es madre de la vida y necesaria para la existencia de los otros tres elementos.-enumeró la mujer.

Hermione estaba muy atenta a la explicación a pesar de que ya se había imaginado algo así por las leyendas. Ella era lo que los había unido a todos, parecía lógico que la tierra fuese su elemento.

-Como todos sabéis, después de realizar vuestro ataque más poderoso os quedáis sin magia unas horas que varían en función de lo unidos que estéis con vuestro elemento. Si seguís practicando con el paso de los años cada vez podréis recuperaros antes.-les instruyó.

-Pero también debéis recordar una cosa. Cuando los demás magos se enteren de que tenéis ese poder ya no volverán a trataros igual. Todos desconfiarán de vosotros, algunos incluso os tendrán miedo, pánico probablemente.- advirtió la anciana.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, esas mismas palabras se las habían dicho muchas veces durante su entrenamiento.

-Si hacéis esto…ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Vuestras vidas cambiarán para siempre. ¿Estáis dispuestos?-preguntó la niña.

-Si.-respondieron a coro.

-Bien. Debéis consagraros a cada elemento, será sencillo. Solo debéis invocarlo, los símbolos sobre los que estáis se iluminaran y seréis portadores de vuestro elemento hasta el día que muráis, pero recordad que jamás podréis contarle a nadie como conseguisteis vuestros poderes. No podréis hablarle a nadie de lo que ha pasado durante este año.-recordó la mujer. -Nuestros secretos deben permanecer guardados.-

Volvieron a asentir mientras se concentraban en sus elementos.

Al instante, un enorme haz de luz rodeo a los cuatro por completo, para estallar a su alrededor y prenderse en llamas pero sin causarles ningún daño.

Las exclamaciones de asombro llenaron la sala mientras oía a Rajak rugir.

Se giraron con sorpresa para verse unos a otros y darse cuenta con sorpresa, que estaban en medio de una enorme pira de fuego amarillo.

Levantó la mano incrédula, no le quemaba todo lo contrario, era como si la energía le estuviese curando y reforzando por dentro.

Tan súbitamente como habían aparecido, desaparecieron.

-La magia ha hablado, vuestros lazos son más fuertes ahora, vuestra magia es más poderosa…os hemos dado un ejército…los vaticinios son propicios…que la diosa os acompañe.-se despidieron al mismo tiempo.

-Acompañadnos, tenéis muchas preguntas por resolver.-les dijo Aissa desde el claustro.

Draco estiró la mano para agarrar la de Hermione, entrelazando los dedos. No iba a volver a separarse de ella. El nundu echo a andar al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Las primeras preguntas estaban claras. ¿Cómo estaban sus familias? y ¿Cómo iba la guerra?

Ahora solo esperaban poder encajar las respuestas.

Un besito. Espero que os haya gustado contarme que tal.

Mi Twitter AlexiaRinaldi.


	52. ASUNTOS PENDIENTES

Hola mis amores preciosos. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Hoy tempranito, tempranito y es que este capítulo lo tenía claro no…clarísimo.

Os adelanto que faltaran como cinco capítulos para el final. Y os recuerdo que habrá una segunda parte. Por cierto, os agradecería que me hicieseis sugerencias para el titulo, podéis dejarme vuestro sugerencia en mi Twitter. AlexiaRinaldi. También podéis suscribiros por esa red social siempre os cuento cómo va el capitulo, anuncio cuando se publica y por supuesto podéis ver imágenes de la ropa y escenarios de mi ff.

Espero que disfrutéis mucho de este cap.

Contarme que os parece, dejándome vuestros comentarios. Muchos besitos y letritas de amor.

Alexía

Esto capitulo se lo dedico a todos los nuevos amores que se han suscrito a nuestra mini family. Bienvenidos espero que todos disfrutéis mucho de este capítulo.

()()

()()

_**Capítulo 51 Asuntos pendientes**_

Los guiaron por el claustro hasta unas puertas dobles. Para entrar una gran sala con una enorme mesa redonda con sillas.

La sala tenía unos amplios ventanales por los que podía verse un espeso bosque. Las paredes eran de la misma piedra que la catedral y el suelo de madera oscura.

Una gran lámpara de araña y una gran chimenea al fondo, presidian la sala.

Todos los lideres y sus segundos se fueron sentando dejando cuatro sillas libres juntas para ellos.

Hermione se sentó en el centro con Draco a su derecha y Harry a su izquierda, mientras Blaise se sentaba al otro lado del rubio. Se sentía tan reconfortada con la presencia de ellos, era como si estuviese dentro de una burbuja mágica donde nada podía hacerle daño.

-Se cual es vuestra primera pregunta. Vuestras familias.-dijo Aissa en cuanto se sentaron.

Los tres asintieron en respuesta apresuradamente.

-Tu familia está en perfecto estado, la gente de Lucien, con Reims a la cabeza, ha estado vigilando el pueblo al que Draco los envió. No corren riesgo alguno. La vida allí se desarrolla sin problemas pero están muy preocupados por tu ausencia, empiezan a creer que te ha sucedido algo malo. Veinticuatro horas al día hay licántropos en el perímetro, están a salvo.-dijo sonriendo.

Hermione miró a Reims con cariño, era uno de sus licántropos favoritos, él y Lucien le guiñaron un ojo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tu familia está bien, se han dividido en grupos y se han dispersado en países que tienen una firme oposición al régimen de Voldemort.-dijo a Blaise que la miró con atención.-No hay un día en que no os busquen, están usando todo lo que tienen a su alcance intentando saber dónde estáis.-le dijo mirando a los dos Slytherin.

-Pero tu madre…-Blaise apretó el puño que tenía sobre la mesa con tensión. -Ella está con Voldemort, permanece con los demás mortífagos porque no pierde la esperanza de tener noticias tuyas. -

Draco abrió la boca para preguntar pero fue Aleera la que respondió.

-Cuando desaparecisteis, vuestra magia quedó bloqueada en el Sub-mundo, vuestros progenitores creen que habéis muerto porque ya no pueden sentiros, ninguno de los hechizos con los distintos tipos de magia que han usado, ha dado resultado, para el mundo mágico, estáis muertos. Hemos estado vigilándola y cuidando de ella para que no salga herida en las batallas…pero cada vez corre más riesgos y es difícil mantenerla a salvo sin descubrirnos.-

Blaise miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos, espantando. Si sus madres los habían dado por muertos…habrían perdido la razón para alejarse de ese engendro. Estarían rotas de dolor…sumidas en la desesperación.

Una sensación intensa de dolor recorrió el pecho de ambos chicos, su gente lo estaba buscando, un año después no perdían la esperanza.

-Lo mismo ha hecho tu madre Draco, sigue en el ejercito de Voldemort buscando pistas sobre ti.-dijo Aissa leyéndole el pensamiento. -También la estamos protegiendo pero…se está volviendo complicado.-

-Tu padre…bueno…sabemos que él está en el otro bando…pero…bueno…está haciendo cosas…-prosiguió Lucien frunciendo el ceño, buscando las palabras adecuadas.-Se ha vuelto…inestable. La pérdida de su único hijo le ha trastornado y parece…obsesionado… con la idea de conseguir otro. -

Draco entrecerró los ojos mirándole, intentando saber a qué se refería. Su madre no podía tener más hijos…no se atrevería…

-Tiene varias mujeres…que…bueno…-comentó con cierto apuro Aissa.

Draco giró la cabeza mirándole, escuchando las exclamaciones de asombro de los otros tres.

-Tiene tres sangres limpias con las que está intentando tener descendencia.-dijo Lucien tomando la palabra.

Sentía la furia correr por su venas, ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy desgraciado? ¿Acaso se había atrevido a repudiarla? ¿ Después de obligarla a jurar fidelidad a Voldemort?

-Eres uno de los nuestros Draco y una ofensa a tu madre es una ofensa hacía nosotros….por eso voy a decirte, en desacuerdo con algunos líderes, que una de las amantes de tu padre es…tu tía…Bellatrix Lestrange.- continuó muy serio.

No podía ser cierto. ¿Con esa loca? ¿Sustituía a su madre por esa perra del averno?

-Hijo de puta.-murmuró Blaise indignado.

Hubo un fogonazo en la habitación que hizo sobresaltase a todos, cuando el pequeño fuego de la chimenea se convirtió de repente en una enorme y violenta llamarada.

Hermione agarró la mano de Draco bajo la mesa, lo que tuvo un efecto inmediato, el fuego volvió a su estado original.

-¿Lo sabe Narcisa?-preguntó tímidamente ella sin dejar de acariciar su mano.

-Eso nos tememos. Tu madre ya no vive con tu padre, vive en la casa de la madre de Blaise. Se fue en plena noche, después de una gran discusión.-respondió Aleera.

-Probablemente motivada porque…tu padre llevó a sus amantes a vivir a la mansión Malfoy.- apuntó Lucien.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, por lo menos su madrina y su madre estarían cuidando la una de la otra, era un pequeño consuelo pero al menos era algo.

-Gracias por contármelo.-dijo a Lucien.

El asintió. -Eres de los míos, no iba a mentirte. Yo también querría saber algo así.-

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-En cuanto a ti…sabemos que no son familia pero hemos estado pendiente de los Weasley y de Remus Lupin.-siguió Aissa para darle un respiro al otro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza nervioso y agradecido por la deferencia.

-Remus Lupin está infiltrado entre la comunidad de hombres lobos que tiene Voldemort por orden de Dumbledore. Está salvo, por el momento parece que la mayoría ha creído su historia pero algunos desconfían y lo mantienen vigilado .-le explicó Kan.

-La familia Weasley también está a salvo. Los que no vivían en el país, han regresado y hasta hace un tiempo, convivían todos juntos en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix con los demás miembros.-acabó Aissa.

Harry sonrió a Hermione ligeramente aliviado.

-Ahora debemos hablar de la guerra. El mundo que dejasteis ya no es al que volveréis. Voldemort empezó a moverse el mismo día en que os fuisteis. Al parecer, Dumbledore había puesto a Harry un rastreador, no podía seguirle pero si sentirle, por si estaba en apuros o algo por el estilo.- empezó a relatar Aissa.

Hermione miró a Harry con entendimiento, el rastreador era la probable causa por la que Dumbledore había llegado hasta ellos en el ministerio el año pasado.

-Al notar de repente que Harry desaparecía cundió el pánico entre la Orden, que enseguida empezaron a buscarle, sin lograr nada en absoluto. Cubristeis muy bien vuestro rastro, por cierto. Nadie sabe qué fue de Harry desde el día que desapareció de la casa de sus tíos. Sabía que estaba vivo y a salvo, y aunque te buscaban no estaba muy preocupado.- continuó Ixión.

-Draco se ocupo de ocultarme.-reconoció Harry.

-Lo sabemos, él nos lo contó.-asintió Lucien. Durante ese año habían hablado largo y tendido de todo lo que tenía que ver con Harry.

-Aunque la orden intentó que nadie se enterase de tu verdadera desaparición, lo cierto es que la noticia se acabó filtrando. Por supuesto, la noticia ya estaba en la calle cuando os fuisteis de aquella casa, pero la orden y Voldemort no se lo creyeron. En el caso de la orden, porque Dumbledore les aseguraba que estabas con vida. Cada bando, creía que te mantenía oculto el contrario. Fue gracias a un ministro anterior, que Dumbledore consiguió ponerte el rastreador, así que cuando Voldemort se hizo con el ministerio descubrió que este se había apagado. Y solo hay dos manera de que el rastreador se apague. Cuando te lo retira el ministerio o cuando se muere el sujeto. Adivina cual es la versión que Voldemort ha divulgado.-le retó Aissa.

-Me dan por muerto.-declaró asombrado.

-Sí, tu funeral se celebró el trece de septiembre del año pasado, fue funeral multitudinario, acudió lo mejor del mundo mágico, tu tumba está en los terrenos de Hogwarts, es una lapida blanca con un gran rayo en el centro, a los pies del castillo.-explicó Aissa.

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo va a haber una tumba si no hay cuerpo?-preguntó Blaise, no sin razón.

-Si…ya…el caso es que...si hay cuerpo.-respondió Aissa. -Como había muchas dudas sobre tu desaparición, decidimos que lo mejor era confirmarlo. Creamos mágicamente tu imagen y la colocamos en un cadáver. Usamos la sangre que te pedimos aquella vez para que tu esencia se impregnase y así nadie notase el engaño.-

-¿Entregasteis un cadáver falso? Pero alguien tuvo que darse cuenta, Dumbledore es uno de los magos más poderosos que…-opinó Blaise.

-Nadie notó nada, conocemos cosas que ellos nunca han visto. Y Dumbledore es un mago poderoso pero Harry es el mago más poderoso de esta era, unas gotas de su sangre sirven para muchas cosas. -

-La muerte de Harry sirvió para unir a la comunidad en contra de Voldemort, pero este viendo que el otro bando había perdido su mayor baza, decidió apoderarse de las instituciones mágicas por lo bajo de forma rápida y sibilina. -continuó Lucien.

-Así en cuestión de tres meses se hizo con los principales organismos del mundo mágico. El ministerio, las principales publicaciones de prensa, el Wizengamot, Gringotts, los negocios mágicos más importantes...-enumeró Aleera.

Los cuatro los miraron sin dar crédito.

-¿Solo necesitaron tres meses?-inquirió Hermione boquiabierta, no era posible que en tres meses pudiesen destruir toda la organización mágica.

-Sí, ya hacía tiempo que habían infiltrado gente, era cuestión de tiempo, solo esperaban el momento oportuno y la muerte de Harry fue como el pistoletazo de salida. Si se hubiese descubierto a sí mismo, la gente se hubiese puesto en su contra, así que fue moviéndose en las sombras para controlar cada uno de los ámbitos de su vida, de forma que cuando se descubriese no hubiese manera de que se revelasen sin incumplir la ley.-siguió Kan.

-Tal y como Draco pronosticó, lo primero que hicieron en el ministerio fue sacer una ley sobre la pureza de sangre, se lleva a juicio a todos los que no sean sangres limpia. Mestizos y nacidos de muggles. Todos los nacidos de muggles tienen órdenes para presentarse en el ministerio. Se les somete a un juicio de pantomima donde los declaran ladrones, acusándoles de robar la magia a los sangre puras y se les condena a Azkaban.- comentó Aleera.

-Las mezclas de distintas razas son directamente llevados o Azkaban o bien se les mata como aviso para los demás. Lo mismo para los mestizos aunque a algunos se les perdona, si están casados con sangre puras que simpaticen con el régimen o si son especialmente poderosos y se unen a su ejército.-informó Aqua.

Hermione los miró sin dar crédito, horrorizada.

-Los mortífagos han causado en el último año la muerte de mil muggles aproximadamente, valiéndose de magia para fingir desastres naturales…algunos sin embargo no tienen tanta suerte…les dan caza como si fuesen animales y los usan para divertirse… -puntualizó Ixión.

Hermione y Harry jadearon con sorpresa imaginándose el tipo de diversión al que se referían. Blaise y Draco sabían que eso pasaría por las historias que les habían contado conocidos de sus madres.

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco bajo la mesa, impresionada, si no fuese por él su familia podía ser uno de esa larga lista de víctimas. Ante la falta de reacción imaginó que Draco ya lo sabía y por eso había protegido a sus padres.

-Por la diosa, ¿Cómo es posible que nadie haga nada?-exclamó sin poder evitarlo pensando en toda esa pobre gente inocente.

-Porque no pueden.-respondió Aissa. -Los pocos que no han sido arrestado o asesinados, han huido y la pequeña minoría que resiste está en Hogwarts.-

Los cuatro se miraron sin dar crédito, al parecer su mundo ya no existía.

-¿Y que se supone que hace la Orden de Fénix? ¿Qué hace Dumbledore?-demandó Draco molesto.

Todos los lideres se miraron entre si, como si estuviesen pensando como decir lo siguiente.

Hermione y Draco miraron a Lucien, sabían que él lo diría como era.

-No es fácil, al principio, la orden intento buscar gente y criaturas para que los apoyase…-empezó al ver cómo le miraban.

-¿Y? Es lógico que la gente se uniese, Dumbledore es el único mago al que Voldemort teme. -respondió Harry con seguridad.

-Eso es lo curioso, que no consiguieron todo lo que pretendía, algunos magos se unieron por convicción pero ninguna criatura, otros magos se unieron al no poder escapar del país.-continuó Velkan.

-¿Cerraron las fronteras?-preguntó Blaise.

-Hace varios meses, cuando la orden se refugió en Hogwarts, no querían que recibiesen ayuda del exterior así que las cerraron valiéndose de su poder en ministerio, nadie entra y nadie sale. Ahora mismo el castillo está completamente rodeado por miles de magos oscuros y criaturas. No hay manera de acercarse sin encontrar la muerte.- declaró Aissa.

-¿Quién está dentro?-preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

-Alumnos de las tres casas que volvieron a Hogwarts a principio de año, la Orden, los profesores, algunos empleados del ministerio que lograros escapar de la criba, padres que fueron por sus hijos y ya no pudieron salir… creemos que unas mil personas más o menos-informó Reims.

-¿Contra?-inquirió Draco sabiendo que la cifra sería grande.

Todos los lideres se miraron entre sí, volvieron a mirar a Lucien.

-Contra cuatro mil.-respondió sosegadamente.

-Es broma.-respondió Harry.

-Nos tememos que no.-respondió Aissa.

-Tiene que ser un error. ¿Si nadie puede acercarse como podéis saber el numero ? No hay tantos magos en Inglaterra.-pregunto sin creérselo.

-Estamos rodeando el perímetro, buscando puntos débiles y conociendo un poco al enemigo.-descubrió Kan. -Sabemos cuántos son y en cuanto al número…ya os lo dijimos hace un año, Voldemort ha traido magos de varios puntos del mundo y también criaturas.-

-Joder.-murmuró Blaise.

-No tienen ninguna posibilidad.-opinó Draco pensando fríamente en las escasas posibilidades de un puñado de personas desorganizado, contra un ejército tan numeroso.

-No, no la tienen. Si han aguantado tanto es porque de momento las protecciones del castillo resisten, pero eso tiene un tiempo limitado. Las defensas caerán y entonces todo habrá acabado, sin esa última oposición Voldemort gana.-vaticinó Aissa.

-No mientras yo viva. Acabaré con él.-afirmó con convicción el moreno.

-Lo haremos.-asintió Draco.

-Juntos.-respaldó Blaise.

Hermione sonrió tranquila. Aquel régimen de horror y miedo estaba a punto de acabar.

-Eso esperamos, su ejército es tan grande porque ha profanado cuerpo de la primera guerra.-les confesó con desprecio Aleera.

-¿Inferus?-interrogó Draco, su madre le había dicho que en la primera guerra ya los habían usado.

-Sí, se ha creado un ejército a base de sus víctimas antiguas el muy desgraciado…nuestras hermanas y hermanos usados para proteger a ese ser inmundo.-describió Aissa negando con la cabeza con rabia.

-Mañana, todos nuestros efectivos estarán listos para vosotros. Mañana estarás en posición de liderar la batalla. Tendrás a tu disposición dos mil criaturas aproximadamente.-le prometió Velkan.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar si tienen el castillo rodeado?-pregunto Blaise pensando que eran muchísimos. Tener dos mil de ellos era como tener cinco mil magos, pero no había que fiarse, no sería fácil.

-De las únicas formas posibles. La gente del agua, unas quinientas, entran por el lago, las setenta de mi clan irán con ellas.-informó Aissa.

-En los grifos e hipogrifos que suman cien, irán montados los míos, doscientos.-dijo Velkan.

-Usaremos el portal que hay en la Cámara de los secretos para transportar al resto.-dijo Lucien. Todos sabían de la existencia de la cámara así que nadie se extraño. Al parecer las esfinges realmente lo sabían todo. -Quinientos de mis hijos.-añadió sonriendo.

-Y quinientos de los míos.-apostilló Aleera.

-Los míos entraran por un portal para centauros que hay en el Bosque prohibido, seremos treinta y ayudaremos a entrar a los treinta medios.-añadió Ixión señalando a Kan.

-Tenemos en nuestro ejército a diez ciclopes, para neutralizar a sus veinte gigantes. También contamos con cinco quimeras.- explicó Kan.

-Los gigantes son demasiado grandes para transportarlos así que hemos hecho unos brazaletes que les permiten ser invisibles durante un tiempo limitado para que pudiesen llegar al colegio. Están escondidos esperando vuestra señal.-dijo Fennor.

-Las quimeras vendrán por el lago con tu amigo el basilisco.-le dijo Kan sonriendo.

-¿Tenemos un basilisco?-inquirió Hermione boquiabierta mirando a Harry.

-Sí, me la encontré en mi entrenamiento y pensé que sería buena idea usarla para matar a la mascota de Voldemort.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hablando de eso…-empezó Aleera haciéndole un gesto a su segundo al mando que desapareció y volvió con una gran bandeja de plata.

En ella descansaban el relicario de Slytherin, la diadema de Ravenclaw, la copa de Hufflepuff, y el anillo de Slytherin. Todos con señales de fuego eterno en ellas.

Hermione soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo al verles. Solo faltaba la serpiente…la serpiente y…

Miró a Harry sintiendo que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Harry le sonrió al ver su gesto.

-No te preocupes por eso, sé que soy el séptimo Horrocrux.-le dijo en tono suave acariciando su mejilla.

Draco lo miró alabando su entereza, hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba.

-¿Tu eres el séptimo Horrocrux? Entonces…tienes que…-Blaise estaba horrorizado…no podía ser…

-Calma Blaise, no es lo que pensáis. Harry no tiene que morir. La profecía lo dice bien claro, uno no puede vivir mientras el otro viva. Si Harry mata a Voldemort, la unión se destruirá ya que la magia del Horrocrux reside en ambos, no tiene que morir.-respondió Aissa.

Hermione lo abrazó dando gracias a la magia…sin embargo todavía había algo que no tenía claro.

-Pero por las cosas que Dumbledore le contaba yo pensé…-rebatió tímidamente.

Lucien soltó un ruido de disgusto.

-Pensaste bien. El viejo es muy listo…tiene dos caras. ¿Y sabes qué? Ninguna es bonita.-espetó con desprecio.

Hermione miró a Harry para ver si sabía de qué iba aquello. El solo asintió.

-Dumbledore mantenía a Harry con vida con la intención de que se sacrificase por sus seres queridos cuando fuese el momento idóneo.-explicó Ixión.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Que hijo de puta.-murmuró Blaise.

-Pero…eso es…traición.-dijo sin dar crédito.

-Ya lo sabemos, Dumbledore es un gran manipulador. ¿Sabías que ha dedicado su vida a buscar una de las tres reliquias de la muerte?-inquirió Kan.

Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Quiere la varita de sauco, la varita invencible?-preguntó anonada por su estupidez. Esa varita tenía un reguero de sangre a sus espaldas.

-Su magia ya ha dado la máximo que podía dar, así que busca la varita para asegurarse la victoria. Uno pensaría que lo hace por vencer a Voldemort…¿Verdad? Es una bonita historias…si no fuese porque lleva buscándola desde los dieciséis años.-remató Aissa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, Harry tenía razón, Dumbledore le ocultaba cosas a propósito…para evitar que Harry viese la realidad…para evitar que se diese cuenta de que le estaba utilizando. Se sintió muy orgullosa de él, porque incluso así, Harry se había dado cuenta de la manipulación y se había elegido a tiempo.

Gracias a eso, Draco y ella lo habían sacado de la casa, lo habían apartado del influjo de Dumbledore y habían conocido a la resistencia.

-En fin…creo que es mejor olvidarse de ello ahora. Tenemos una guerra que preparar.-afirmó Harry con convicción.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron preparando la guerra, creando estrategias en compañía de los lideres intentando adelantarse a los posibles movimientos que Voldemort pudiese hacer.

Llegó la noche y con ella la hora de descansar, al día siguiente comenzaría la guerra. Después de cenar con los demás, los cuatro se retiraron a una de las habitaciones que les había adjudicado.

Aquella noche durmieron los cuatro juntos… en la misma cama, se tumbaron vestidos sobre ella y se pegaron unos a otros.

Hermione en el centro, con Draco abrazándola por detrás, Blaise en frente a ella y Harry sosteniéndole por detrás.

Durmieron toda la noche de un tirón, sintiéndose por primera vez en un año completos, sintiéndose por primera vez en un año seguros.

()

()

Se despertaron tarde por la mañana, sintiéndose llenos de energía y en calma.

Decidieron separarse para vestirse y asearse, así que Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos en la cama.

Hermione respiraba suavemente con la cabeza apoyada sobre su corazón, escuchando el sonido de sus latidos, sintiendo las caricias en su espalda y con sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

No hacían falta decir nada, las palabras no pronunciadas, flotaban en el aire, deslizándose dentro de ellos, calmando muy poco a poco todo el dolor que la separación había causado en ellos, sus magias se entrelazabas volviéndose visibles convirtiéndose en una especie de hilo de luz, que tejía lazos entre ambos..convirtiéndolas en finas pero indestructibles cadenas que los ataban firmemente. Era un momento mágico…un momento de unión…un momento trascendente.

Muy despacio, sin interrumpir el contacto visual, fue acercando su rostro al suyo. Lo besó muy despacio, un simple roce…repitió varias veces el gesto para después lamer su labio inferior lánguidamente, acabando la caricia con un suave mordisco.

Draco se dejaba hacer, encantado. La había extrañado tanto…pero allí estaba, de vuelta en sus brazos…todavía mejor que antes…sintiéndose más unido a ella de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Las manos de ella tímidamente acariciaron su pecho, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. Pronto empezó a desabrochar su camisa anhelando sentir su piel. Ronroneó al sentir su cálida piel bajo su mano.

-Soñaba contigo cada noche.-murmuró contra sus labios, rozándoselos al hablar.

Todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante el suave susurro, bañado con un suave acento similar al de las esfinges, incapaz de contenerse, buscó sus labios ansioso, invadiendo su boca con la lengua, saboreando su delicioso y adictivo sabor.

Beso tras beso, su cuerpo empezó a incendiarse…se sentía como un sediento en medio del desierto… ella era un manantial de vida y lo único que deseaba era beber y beber hasta saciarse. Al parecer, ella estaba en igualdad de condiciones porque en un lánguido y sensual movimiento Hermione se sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas.

Se sentó en la cama para poder volver a besarla mientras sus manos iban directamente a sus caderas.

En medio del beso ella comenzó a moverlas contra las suyas.

-Yo también soñaba contigo… cada noche…cada día…cada tarde…a cada instante…siempre estabas conmigo…-murmuró entre besos.

Hermione llevó una mano hasta su nuca, acariciándosela lentamente y profundizando el beso conmovida, convirtiéndolo en algo feroz rápidamente.

Sintió como Draco ponía su mano en su espalda y tiraba de los hilos del corpiño para desabrochárselo.

Le ayudó bajando los brazos para que le bajase el vestido hasta las caderas, gimió en medio del beso al notar como su manos los cubrían, sopesándolos y acariciándolos con los dedos lentamente.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir un ligero pellizco en sus pezones, Draco aprovecho para besar y lamer su cuello bajando en dirección descendente hasta su pechos.

Rápidamente, muy excitada, tiroteo de su camisa quitándosela.

Se agarró a su espalda, apasionadamente cuando notó como su boca se cerraba en torno a sus pezones, chupándolos delicadamente.

Gimió con desenfreno, empezando a mover las caderas más rápidamente. Centró su magia a duras penas, cerró la puerta con ella, bloqueó los sonidos y echó las contra ventanas para no dejar pasar la luz. Al instante, se encendieron unas cuantas velas dejando una pequeña iluminación, supuso que era cosa de él.

Se olvidó del mundo exterior y volvió a lo importante…Draco.

Deslizó las manos por su pecho mientras él seguía recreándose en sus pechos, hasta su bragueta, en un suave movimiento los desabrochó metiendo la mano dentro.

Gimió con pasión al notar su miembro caliente vibrando entre sus dedos.

Como si fuese la señal que estaba esperando, la ropa de ambos desapareció. Otra vez obra de él.

Jadeó excitando acariciando su erección con la mano muy lentamente.

Una de las manos de Draco bajó hasta su sexo, acariciando sus pliegues despacio antes de introducir un dedo en su interior cálido y empapado interior. Hermione movió las caderas hacía delante, como en un espasmo.

Gimió en su oreja antes de morder su cuello, mientras movía la mano con más rapidez haciendo que Draco aumentase también el ritmo.

-No voy a aguantar mucho…-murmuró Draco contra sus labios antes de besarla.

Ella retiró su mano y la de él, alineando sus caderas para frotar sus sexos juntos.

Draco interrumpió el beso, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro gimiendo al notar su ardiente humedad mojando su miembro, resbalando deliciosamente.

-Siempre aguantas.-murmuró ella acariciando su nuca sin dejar de moverse jadeando.

El se rió sensualmente. -No cuando llevo un año pensando en esto día y noche.-Hermione sonrió mirándole, cogió su mano con la suya y la tomó para colocarla sobre su clítoris, que él empezó a acariciar excitado por su atrevida actitud.

Ella bajó más la mano hasta su erección, acarició sus testículos con cuidado y subió deslizando los dedos por su tronco, lo sostuvo con cuidado y lo movió hasta su entrada, frotando la punta contra él.

-Joder Mía…-gritó el al notar como su punta se hundía en su ardiente y mojada entrada.

Ella gimió con fuerza, tentada a dejarle entrar de todo, deseando con toda su alma hacer el amor con él completamente, pero conteniéndose al mismo tiempo. No iban hacer eso…eso sería como una despedida…como una última voluntad…NO.

Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, bajó las caderas un ápice, dejando que se introdujese un poquito más…fue ínfimo… tan solo el glande pero por supuesto ambos lo sintieron.

Su sexo complemente virgen, lo apretó con fuerza, asfixiándolo un poco. Dejó de acariciarla para mirarla, mareado.

Hermione sonrió aferrándose con su mano libre a su hombro en busca de apoyo, besándolo con deseo pero lánguidamente.

No le hacía daño por supuesto, su barrera estaba mucho más abajo, se sentía expuesta y abierta pero era una sensación placentera.

-No te muevas…no empujes…-pidió en un murmullo maravillada por la sensación, disfrutando. Lo sentía tan caliente dentro de ella… Tenía tantas ganas de sentirle completamente.

-Me…estás…pidiendo…algo…impo…-jadeó él apretando los diente con el cuerpo en tensión para no hacer lo que su instintos básicos le exigían.

-Ya lo sé cariño…yo también quiero… pero este no es nuestro momento…cuando esto termine…-le prometió llenando de besos su hombro y su cuello.

Draco la besó con pasión reanudado las caricias en su clítoris. Totalmente segura de que Draco no iba a aprovecharse empezó a mover las caderas en círculos.

Los dos gimieron con fuerza, era una sensación maravillosa,

-Cuando acabe la guerra...-musitó entre jadeos pegando sus frentes. -Vamos a hacer el amor…solos tu y yo…lejos de mundo…lejos de todo lo que no seamos nosotros mismos.-le prometió apasionadamente.

La mano libre de Draco, le agarró de la cadera para acompasar sus movimientos.

Estaban tan ansiosos que apenas unos instantes después, ambos acababan prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Sintió un suave beso en el hombro que le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Te obligaré a cumplir tu promesa.-le susurró devolviéndole el gesto.

Hermione se rió mimosa frotando su cara contra su cuello.

-No necesitarás obligarme a nada. En cuanto Voldemort caiga soy toda tuya.-murmuró levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos con una suave sonrisa.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, cálidamente.

-Deberíamos ir a prepararnos.-opinó con cierto malestar, preferiría quedarse donde estaba, con una cálida y satisfecha Hermione sobre él.

Hermione asintió pero volvió a abrazarlo remoloneando.

()

Casi una hora y media después ambos salían de la habitación. Fueron hasta la catedral saludando a todos los que se cruzaron en su camino con las manos entrelazadas, realmente reacios a separarse.

-Alabados sean los dioses. Los desaparecidos han vuelto.-se rió Aqua sentada desde la mesa en la que se habían reunido ayer.

-En cinco minutos íbamos a enviar a un equipo de rescate.-añadió Aleera con guasa.

Draco puso una mueca antes de contestar con su tono característico, arrastrando las palabras.

-Muy graciosos y originales.-

-No es broma, ya habíamos elegido el equipo.-añadió Reims fingiendo ponerse serio, mientras comia haciendo que muchos se riesen.

Desayunaron ultimando detalles y poniéndose al tanto de las últimas novedades cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron abruptamente.

-¡Van a atacar Hogwarts! Las moiras han visto como caía el castillo.-anunció Shapire una de las esfinges.

Todos se miraron impresionados.

-Adelantaremos el ataque, todo el mundo sabe lo que tiene que hacer.-ordenó Harry levantándose de la silla con autoridad. -¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?-inquirió con dureza.

-Unas dos horas antes de que empieza el asedio, están colocando las tropas.-respondió de inmediato.

-Bien, preparar a la los clanes. Llegó el día de del juicio final.-anunció Harry poniéndose en pie.

()

()

()

Como podréis ver, la guerra está a punto de caramelo. Y os puedo jurar que os voy a dar una guerra apoteósica. Jajajaja.

Miles de besitos y letritas de amor. Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios del pasado cap no os pude contestar por Twitter como siempre hago porque estaba trabajando en este cap y en uno de mis otros fic para publicaros rapidito, pero los he leído todos y como siempre sois muy generosas conmigo.

Un besazo para tod s los que se molestan en comentar. De verdad que no tengo como agradecéroslo.

Os adoro.


	53. VUELTA A HOGWARTS

Hola mis amores. Casi llegamos al final. Sigo buscando titulo para la segunda parte, así que ya sabéis podéis dejarme vuestra sugerencias en los comentarios.

Este capítulo es el doble de largo de un capitulo normal porque quería meter toda la guerra. Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis agregarme al Twitter como ** AlexiaRinaldi.**

Ya sabéis que por ahí podéis saber cuándo actualizo cualquiera de mis fics y cómo va el cap.

Si queréis saber un poco más sobre mi o sobre mi vida podéis echar un vistazo a mi blog, el enlace está en mi información en Fanfiction.

**Disfrutarlo mucho y contarme que tal. Os adoro.** Este cap se lo dedico a Raquel1292 gracias por tus comentarios linda.

()

()

_**Capítulo 52 Vuelta a Hogwarts**_

Apenas quedaban treinta minutos para que el castillo cállese. Estaban listos. Los primeros miembros de su ejército ya habían salido hacían tiempo, todos estaban esperando la señal, los lideres estaban acabando de prepararse y ellos estaban ya en posición.

Miró hacía abajo, el traje que los goblins le habían hecho era magnifico.

Llevaba un vestido negro con un elaborado encaje de corte medieval, la parte de arriba era un ajustado corsé sin mucho escote en forma de corazón. La tela del vestido estaba encantada, era como una armadura que irradiaba magia para formar un escudo bastante potente, no les protegería contra las imperdonables, pero si contra él resto. En los bordillos del escote llevaba cosidas a mano perlas blancas. Para cubrirse, una capa gris con reflejos plateados con pelo en los bordillos.

Al cuello llevaba tres collares, el de Draco, uno pegado al cuello de oro regalo de las esfinges y uno un poco más holgado de plata con el símbolo de la magia en el centro. Por supuesto, las pulseras de los chicos estaban como siempre en su muñeca, en un día como hoy no le haría daño tener más amuletos.

Miró a su derecha, los chicos iban prácticamente iguales. Todos llevaban pantalón negro ajustado, con botas de cuero del mismo color, la única diferencia era las camisas. La de Harry era verde oscura, color del musgo, muy similar al color de su capa y la de Blaise beige, a juego con su capa marrón. En sus cinturas colgaba un fino cinturón con una espada. Ellos estaban imponentes…pero Draco…era una imagen que nadie podría olvidar.

Draco por su parte, solo llevaba el pantalón y las botas, un gran cinturón de cuero alrededor de su cintura, del que colgaban dos grandes espadas forjadas por él mismo. con la ayuda de los goblins, en su propio fuego. En las hojas había grabado sus iniciales y la imagen de un dragón rugiendo.

No llevaba parte de arriba, sobre los pectorales llevaba tres largas líneas en color verde oscuro como señal de guerra, igual que los licántropos, aunque las líneas de ellos eran negras. Una gruesa capa negra cubría su cuerpo. Estaba tan sexy, tan temperamental, tan salvaje… vestido de negro… con todos los músculos al aire… sus ojos brillando como diamantes…ahora ya tenía dos motivos para que la guerra terminase pronto…

Vistos desde fuera eran una imagen impresionante.

Y esa era la idea, tenían que hacer una entrada triunfal.

Voldemort creía que era el mago más grande del mundo, el más poderoso y había trabajado toda su vida para intentar aparentar ser una especie de dios. Sus seguidores eran iguales, buscaban el poder y la excelencia, era la hora de coger su mundo de mentiras y destrozarlo pieza a pieza.

La mejor única manera de conseguirlo, era la que habían planeado, a partir de hoy nadie volvería a verles igual, hoy se crearía una leyenda, sobre la caída del mago oscuro más poderoso o sobre el grupo de insensatos que intentó oponerse a un ejército.

Rajak empujó su cabeza contra su pierna para llamar la atención, le acarició entre las orejas sonriendo, desde luego iban a llamar la atención. Hacía miles de años que los nundus no se dejaban ver, y Rajak no era precisamente un ejemplar común.

Tenía el doble del tamaño de un tigre común de gran talla, sus ojos azules brillaban como luces de un modo aterrador para cualquiera que lo viese, se decía que los nundus usaban su intimidante presencia para paralizar de miedo a sus víctimas. Sentir su suave pelaje contra los dedos la hizo sentirse mejor. A ella no le intimidaba para nada.

La mano de Draco apretó el agarre que tenía sobre su propia mano, para llamar su atención.

Se giró hacía él, se sentía fuerte, se sentía tranquila…ganaría…algo dentro de ella se lo decía…

Draco le miró fijamente, como examinándola por dentro. Le dio un suave apretón para decirle que todo estaba bien, que estaban juntos.

Se escucharon pasos a sus espaldas pero ninguno se giró.

Siguieron mirando al lago delante del que estaban, en el mundo en el que Blaise había entrenado.

-Cerrad los ojos.-ordenó la voz de Aissa con seriedad. -Concentraos en mi y en mi magia, voy a entrar en vuestras mentes para mostraros, a través de los ojos de otros como está la situación. -

Ninguno se sorprendió, los habían entrenado en distintas materias, está era solo una de muchas.

Obedecieron bloqueando los estímulos exteriores e intentando localizar la magia que la esfinge emitía.

Fue fácil, sintieron como la su cálida magia los envolvían y se vieron arrastrados en medio de un remolino de colores y sonidos.

De repente, miraban al lago…pero no al lago delante del que estaban, sino al lago de Hogwarts. Era noche cerrada, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo y todo parecía estar en la más absoluta calma. Nada hacía presagiar el horror que estaba a punto de desatarse.

El ser se movió mostrándoles el linde del bosque prohibido, todo estaba en calma. No parecía haber nadie en los alrededores. Al otro lado, vieron como la gente del agua se estaba extendiendo a lo largo de la muralla. Ellos serían los encargados de reforzar el escudo de Hogwarts, que estaba a punto de caer, para asegurarse de que no cediese mientras lanzaban el primer ataque. Unos cuantos se había colocado en las tribunas del campo de Quiddich para vigilar esa parte de la muralla.

Volvieron a ser engullidos por el revoltijo de colores, ahora estaban dentro del bosque prohibido, en los limites que conectaban Hogwarts con el exterior, al otro lado del pequeño rio que separaba los terrenos había un grupo de inferus y un poco más a la derecha el puente cubierto que cruzaba el rio. No era una zona demasiado grande pero eso no significaba que no fuese problemática.

Miraron a ambos lados, les alivió ver que los centauros del Bosque se había unido a su resistencia. Les miraban con respeto y cierta reverencia. Los medios también estaban allí, vigilando al exterior desde todos los flancos, algunos seres de agua estaban ya en su lugar al pie del escudo. El objetivo de los centauros y los medios, era bloquear un posible asaltó desde la parte de detrás, ya que corrían el riesgo de que intentasen entrar por ahí o por el pequeño puente cubierto al ver que los atacaban de frente. Ellos se asegurarían de mantenerlos aislados.

Cambiaron de mente otra vez. Delante tenían a una quimera eran unos animales aterradores, grandes como caballos parte de león, parte cabra y parte dragón, rápidas, despiadadas, letales, capaces de echar fuego por la boca a varios metros de distancia…letales…

El ser movió la cabeza mostrándoles el frente, estaban detrás de una gran pared de montaña, aguardando el momento de salir, delante de ellos había centenares de magos y brujas, todos vestidos con las túnicas de mortífagos, al lado de los magos, un poco apartados estaban los gigantes. Moles de carne sucia, grandes como edificios y ojos color carbón. Le desagradaron nada más verlos.

Esa era la misión de los ciclopes y las quimeras, neutralizar a los gigantes e impedir que atacasen en el castillo físicamente, ya que con una de sus manos podían tirar abajo un pedazo de la muralla sin problemas.

Volvieron a moverse. Está vez estaban volando, montados sobre un hipogrifo que sobrevolaba la zona donde estaban los ejércitos a mucha altura. No les sorprendió que nadie levantase la vista y los viese, todos llevaban unos artilugios que permitirían durante tres horas que fuesen invisibles.

Miles de seres, magos, brujas, inferus y hombres lobos sin transformar se movían inquietos viendo como las primeras líneas del ejercito atacaban el escudo, de sus varitas salían cientos de hilos que impactaban en el escudo emitiendo un horrible chirrido.

Desde esa altura podía verse con facilidad las pequeñas grietas que empezaban a formarse. Pronto caería si no le ponían remedio. Los arqueros y las criaturas penetraron el escudo para colocarse en sus posiciones en el aire.

Vieron en el claustro a Dumbledore y los demás supervivientes, todos juntos horrorizados viendo como se destruía la cúpula. La orden del fénix rodeaban a Dumbledore que daba órdenes a todos preparándose para el inminente ataque. Harry y Hermione sintieron como se les retorcían las entrañas al distinguir entre ellos a gente que conocían.

Un aterrador chirrido sonó con fuerza anunciando que la protección estaba a punto de desquebrajarse.

Los combatientes se lo tomaron como una señal y corrieron hacía el castillo, incluso desde su altura pudo escuchar con claridad como los engranajes de protección del castillo se cerraban intentando mantenerles a salvo. Unos segundos después, varita en mano, la orden al completo aparecía en la parte más alta de torres que dejaban ver la entrada con los profesores.

Volvieron a cambiar, ahora delante solo podía ver a mil guerreros de los vampiros y los licántropos quienes ya se habían transformado y aguardaban una señal expectantes pegados a las murallas donde estaban las grandes puertas de forja de la entrada. Acurrucado en la oscuridad había un enorme basilisco pegado a la muralla, esperando a que llegase su momento.

Todo estaba preparado…el ejercito esperaba la aparición de sus generales.

-Estamos listos.-dijo Aissa de vuelta. -A tu señal.-

Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a los jefes de los clanes.

-Será un honor luchar a vuestro lado.-musitó muy serio.

-Lo mismo para nosotros. Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando para vivir este momento. Lo único que te pedimos es que hagas justicia.-respondió Aissa.

Harry asintió volviendo a girarse hacía el lago.

-Si hoy es el día en que debo morir, doy gracias a la diosa, por haberme otorgado al fin una familia.-les dijo solemnemente.

Hermione le agarró la otra mano sin soltar la de Draco, vio a Blaise hacer lo mismo.

-Hoy es buen día para morir.-afirmó Draco sin asomo de duda.

Hermione sonrió a pesar de la frase, era lo que decían los magos en la antigüedad antes de una batalla para darse ánimos. -Hoy es un buen día para morir.-repitió.

-Hoy es un buen día para morir.-escuchó pronunciar a todos los presentes.

-Aqua, empezad con las oraciones.-ordenó Harry sin soltarse de los otros.

Escucharon un siseo, unos pasos apresurados y oyeron como se lanzaba del acantilado al agua… después otra vez más silencio.

-Kan, revienta el puente si se acercan demasiado, nuestra prioridad tiene que ser aislarnos.-señaló.

Solo se oyó un plop como respuesta.

-Ixión mantén el rio aislado y cuida de que la gente del agua este a salvo.-

El sonido de unos cascos alejándose al galope fue toda la contestación que recibieron.

-Velkan, no dejéis de apuntar vuestro objetivo en ningún momento. Estad atentos os necesitaran en la retirada.-indicó.

Otro plop les indicó que se había ido.

-Aleera, Lucien…cuando sea el momento vosotros nos abriréis camino, no os separéis demasiado mientras… divertíos.-

Escucharon dos risitas y el sonido de algo alejándose a toda velocidad.

-Aissa…no dejéis que las barreras que colocasteis en Draco y Blaise caigan hasta que vuelvan conmigo. En cuanto lleguéis debéis sellar el castillo.-

-Que la diosa os guarde y os acompañe.-les bendijo a modo de despedida.

Volvían a estar solos los cuatro.

-Blaise…Draco…cuidad el uno del otro y volved con nosotros lo más pronto que podáis. Espero que consigáis vuestro propósito.-les deseo.

-Hermana...pon tus hechizos y vuelve conmigo…necesitaré tu fuerza.-continuó.

-¿Listos?-preguntó en voz baja sin soltarse, sintió como la cola de Rajak se enredaba en su tobillo.

()

()

Ella, Harry y Rajak aparecieron justo bajo las puertas de entrada del castillo. Unos horribles chirridos llenaban el silencio de la noche, miraron al cielo incluso desde tan abajo, podía verse las grandes grietas crecer por la cúpula, el cielo ahora visible como una cúpula de color gris muy claro. Harry soltó su mano lentamente antes de separarse de ella y echar a andar con decisión hacía las murallas. Atravesando al ejercito formado por vampiros y licántropos que los observaban, Lucien, que estaba sin transformar, y Aleera lo escoltaban.

Extendió las manos la cielo inmediatamente, sintiendo a Reims, transformado, colocarse a su lado.

-Sois custodios dormidos, vigilantes durmientes. Hogwarts corre un gran peligro, necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Yo os invoco, volved a la vida, convertíos en guardianes una vez más, despertad, la magia que os creó os reclama.-llamó en voz baja.

Un sonido como de explosión resonó en distintos puntos del castillo. Miró hacía arriba una vez más, tal y como esperaba las gárgolas de Hogwarts estaban volviendo a la vida una vez más. Extendían sus alas lentamente, rugiendo y fijaban sus ahora brillantes ojos en el ejercito de Voldemort.

Las esfinges les habían contado que originalmente, cuando los cuatro fundadores crearon Hogwarts, usaban estas estatuas como vigilantes para evitar que atacaran la escuela, en caso de que alguien traspasase el escudo, las gárgolas darían la alarma.

Oyó gritos de espanto cuando las gárgolas empezaron a rugir, los habitantes del castillo debían creer que Voldemort había entrado en los terrenos.

Las esfinges aparecieron por los lados del castillo, señal de que el castillo estaba sellado, ninguno de sus habitantes podría salir ya. Habían decidido aislarles para evitar incidentes…ellos tenían su estilo de batalla, en su forma de lucha perfectamente sincronizada no había espacio para nada que no estuviese ensayado.

En medio de los rugidos, un extraño e hipnótico sonido empezó a escucharse.

Mitad ensalmo… mitad mantra… decenas de palabras susurradas en un idioma que nadie conocía… en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad… pronunciadas por misteriosas criaturas mientras unas chispas anaranjadas caían del cielo, fruto del escudo a punto de desmoronarse.

Los rayos que atacaban el escudo se detuvieron abruptamente para escuchar el extraño sonido, los sonidos que emitía el ejercito de Voldemort fueron silenciados con varios gritos por partes de sus lugartenientes.

Solo extraños sonidos resonando en medio de la oscuridad.

Aissa pasó por su lado con su sequito apresuradamente, para llegar a la muralla.

Harry estaba a los piel de la misma, todavía con el escudo de invisibilidad, se subió a la cabeza del basilisco, quien lo alzó hasta la muralla. Él miró hacia atrás para comprobar que todo estaba como debía.

El murmulló subió un poco de intensidad. Era la señal de que la magia de la gente del agua estaba ya actuando sobre el escudo, protegiéndole para cuando se descubriese, miraron al cielo, los elfos tenían las fechas impregnadas en veneno y poción de fuego listas, todos apuntaban a las filas de mortífagos y al propio Voldemort. Un pequeño destacamento, con Velkan a la cabeza, de los mejores arqueros estaban en posición contraria, justo sobre el ejercito de Voldemort, apuntando a la muralla hacía donde él estaba.

Las esfinges llegaron a los pies de donde estaba, se colocaron de rodillas, apoyando las palmas sobre el muro, uniéndose a los encantamientos de la gente del agua. La magia de las esfinges protegería a Harry en caso de que le lanzasen algún hechizo.

Era la hora, todo estaba listo.

()

()

Blaise y Draco se aparecieron a un lado del ejercito de Voldemort, cerca de los gigantes, durante el reconocimiento habían distinguido a sus madres, al fondo de todo de las filas de los mortífagos que se encontraban en medio del ejercito. Habían acordado con Harry el día anterior que irían a por sus madres mientras los primeros pasos de la batalla se ponían en marcha.

El sonido del ataque a las protecciones de Hogwarts podía escucharse incluso desde ahí. La noche se iluminaba, con el sonido de las chispas que cada vez con más abundancia salían del escudo. No podían perder más tiempo.

Se acercaron sigilosamente a los dos mortífagos que vigilaban a los gigantes, probablemente para darles la señal de atacar cuando Voldemort se lo ordenase a través de las marcas. Vigilaron que los gigantes estuviesen ocupados, lo estaban, no dejaban de blandir unos troncos de árboles que llevaban a modo de garrotes, gruñendo hacía el castillo.

Sin emitir ni un sonido, agarraron por el cuello a los mortífagos dejándolos sin aire, sostuvieron el peso muerto echándolos hacia atrás ocultando sus cuerpos de la vista de las criaturas. No podían usar magia, pues serían descubiertos.

Quitaron las túnicas y las mascaras de los mortífagos, para poder ponérselas, les arrebataron sus varitas para asegurarse de no dejar dudas sobre su identidad y se internaron en el ejercito contrario. Los murmullos del hechizo de la gente del agua, se empezaron a oír incluso a través de los sonidos del ataque. Varios gritos salieron de las filas del ejército silenciando a todo el mundo, hasta el punto de detener el ataque para poder escuchar con más atención. Vio la cara de desconcierto de todos, como miraban al castillo intentando entender el extraño sonido.

Aceleraron el paso, quedaba poco tiempo.

Con rapidez, manteniéndose en los límites del bosque hasta llegar a su altura, para poder verlas. Ambas estaban considerablemente más delgadas y demacradas, había grandes surcos negros bajo sus ojos, tenían el ceño fruncido mirando al horizonte con preocupación. Les dolió verlas así y saber que era por su causa, pero había sido necesario, esta noche acabarían con todo.

Miraron alrededor, había varios mortífagos sin mascara, entre ellos su padre y Bellatrix que estaban juntos hablando mirando hacía el cielo.

La rabia le azotó las entrañas, puso todo el cuerpo en tensión dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él, pero Blaise consciente de su reacción lo sostuvo por el hombro negando con la cabeza. Respiró lentamente tratando de calmarse. Su madre y su madrina, esa era su prioridad, mantenerlas a salvo, sacarlas de allí a tiempo.

Asintió mirando a Blaise, era la hora, mirando al suelo y con pasos lentos para no llamar la atención se acercaron a ellas, la adrenalina viaja por su cuerpo a toda velocidad, si su padre o su tia reparaban en ellos y lo miraban a los ojos sabrían quien era.

Chocó con su madre con suavidad, está trato de empujarlo pero por supuesto no se movió, un empujón no iba a mover su cuerpo entrenado. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, buscando su mirada. Vio como abría con sorpresa los ojos, sintió sus manos agarrarse a sus antebrazos con fuerza, clavándole las uñas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Blaise en idéntica situación. Muy suavemente deshizo el agarre sin interrumpir el contacto visual, no debían llamar la atención.

Blaise y él se dieron la vuelta y salieron lentamente por el costado, sentía pasos seguirles, tenían que ser ellas.

Anduvieron apresuradamente al llegar a la zona de los gigantes, volviendo al lugar donde habían aparecido.

Sus madres les cayeron encima en cuanto se detuvieron. Su madre le abrazó llorando, se separó para poder quitarle la máscara de mortífagos, acarició su cara llorando, analizando los obvios cambios que se habían producido en el. Miró la mano de su madrina cerca de su cara, abrazada a Blaise intentaba tocarlo. Le agarró la mano tirando de los dos para poder abrazarla también y que Blaise abrazase a la suya.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenéis que salir de aquí.-musitó muy bajo.

Su madre negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

-Tenéis que iros ahora, vamos a atacarle, morirán todos…-susurró Blaise con apremio mirándolas.

Su madre abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpida por algo…

"Asesino…"-era un susurró pronunciado por muchas voces, perfectamente audible que sonaba como si estuviesen justo detrás de ti…mitad siseo mitad jadeo, era un sonido espeluznante…aterrador…un sonido del más allá…llegado directamente desde la ultratumba.

Una gran corriente de aire frio sacudió el aire, oyeron susurros apresurados de miedo en lo alto de la colina donde estaba la mayor parte del ejercito.

"Farsante…" "Engendro…" "Asesino…" "Animal…" "Usurpador…" "Asesino…" "Vil…" "Mentiroso…" "Asesino…" las voces sonaban con rabia, con furia… las voces repitieron las palabras bajando el tono cada vez más hasta mezclarse en el frio aire que seguía soplando. Volvió a alzarse el sonido del murmullo que producía el hechizo de la gente del agua. Pudieron oír como multitud de voces en el ejercito de Voldemort pronunciaban el hechizo Protego, sintiéndose amenazados.

Volvieron a mirar a sus madres.

-Estaréis a salvo, tenéis que confiar en nosotros.-dijo mirándolas.

Ambas asintieron con cara asustada. Sacó los dos brazaletes de invisibilidad que los goblins habían hecho y los colocó en la muñeca de cada una advirtiéndoles.

-Debéis guardar silencio, no os resistáis, están con nosotros y sobre todo no hagáis ningún sonido.-ordenó con dureza. Levantó la mano e hizo una señal a los dos jinetes con grifos que estaban esperando.

Ellas dieron dos pasos horrorizadas ante los temibles animales.

-Confiar en nosotros, no volveremos a separarnos, esta noche os liberaremos de vuestras cadenas.-dijo tomándola de la cintura y colocándola sobre el lomo del animal. Su madre se agarró del elfo muy pálida, mirándole con terror en los ojos. Asintió al jinete que alzó el vuelo hacía el castillo. Se quedaron mirándoles aterrorizadas mientras desaparecían. Se quitaron las túnicas de mortífagos quedando con su ropa.

Con sigilo, él y Blaise fueron hacía donde estaban los gigantes, colocaron frascos con poción de fuego de Slytherin detrás de ellos y a los lados. Blaise fue hacía donde esperaban las quimeras y los ciclopes, sacó una cantimplora con agua y la vertió en el suelo, puso la mano sobre ella y en vez de ser absorbida por la tierra se mantuvo sobre ella como si fuese aceite sobre agua.

Esta bajó deslizándose a toda velocidad por el suelo sin ser vista hacía el ciclope jefe impactando en su pie. Vieron como el ser levantaba la mano, y muy lentamente en fila de uno en uno empezaban a andar hacía ellos, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de los gigantes. Siguieron colocando pociones por detrás de ellos estableciendo un cerco a una distancia segura.

Hizo una señal a Velkan con la mano. Al instante, seis grifos descendieron hacía el gran puente de entrada de Hogwarts , los jinetes llevaban sacos con pociones explosivas e incendiarias que no se harían visibles hasta que los soltasen, interrumpiendo el contacto.

Hizo una señal a Blaise y con rapidez fueron hacía el puente. Blaise le miró guiñándole un ojo antes de lanzarse al vacío. Miró como caía silenciosamente, antes de impactar en el agua, esta se alzó rodeándolo como una burbuja que se hundió en el mar haciéndolo desaparecer.

Se colocó en el inició del puente, mirando a las murallas, el santo estaba listo tal y como imaginaba. Miró al cielo, Velkan y los suyos apuntaban ya hacía la muralla.

Los murmullos del hechizo descendieron y el frío viento volvió a soplar, llevando esta vez el sonido de susurros, llantos y lamentos estremecedores…

"Asesino…" "No me hagas daño…" "Por favor…" "A mí no…" "Te lo suplico…"gritos de agonía llenaron el aire…lloros desesperados.

"Por favor…" "Por favor…" "Ten piedad…" "¿Cuál ha sido mi falta…?" "Haré lo que sea…" "A mi familia no…" "Por favor…" "Te lo ruego…" "No por dios…" "No…NO…noooooooooo…"

Las desgarradoras suplicas se alzaban entre el sonido de las lagrimas y los sollozos de una forma aterradora…casi se podía palpar el miedo…

()

()

Hermione miró a las esfinges, las más antiguas se habían separado de la muralla, estaban arrodilladas a unos pocos pasos, formando un amplio círculo con las palmas hacía el cielo y los ojos en blanco, en el centro estaba Aissa, sostenida en el aire a varios metros del suelo, la cabeza hacía lo alto el cuerpo rígido, y los ojos en blanco brillando como si fueran joyas. Estaban invocando a todos los muertos que el ejercito de Voldemort había causado, a todas esas almas en desgracia que se habían cobrado, ahora iban a darles voz, iban a dejar que el mundo les oyese.

Era horrible escuchar las suplicas y llantos, no le extraño escuchar los gritos de pavor en los ocupantes del castillo y en las filas de Voldemort. Lo estaban consiguiendo, estaban empezando a sembrar el pánico.

Vio atravesar el escudo de protección a dos grifos y descender hacía ella. Lo habían conseguido, habían rescatado a sus madres.

Parecían estar aterrorizadas, miraban alrededor con pánico. Vio a Isobelle mirarla y notó como el alivio cruzaba por su rostro y como miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al nundu y al enorme licántropo que la custodiaba. Se acercó a ellas en cuanto tocaron tierra pero les hizo una señal para que no bajasen.

-No intentéis bajar, ellos se han arriesgado mucho para poneros a salvo. No intentéis hacer magia solo los pondríais en peligro.-las dos asintieron espantadas.

Las suplicas y el viento cesaron y los murmullos del hechizo volvieron a sonar.

Hizo una señal a los elfos para que se las llevaran a una de las torres delantera, la habían bloqueado para que ningún mago de los que estaban dentro pudiese acceder.

Los elfos las dejaron y emprendieron el vuelo hacía su posición original en el campo de batalla.

La voz de Voldemort sonó en todo el recinto del castillo.

-¿Esto es lo que el Gran Albus Dumbeldore y su preciada Orden del Fénix tienen contra mí?-preguntó con sorna riéndose. -Patético. -pronunció con desprecio. -Dejad de esconderos como ratas, si os entregáis prometo dejaros con vida a todos, excepto a la Orden y a vuestro líder.-prometió sibilinamente.

Los murmullos que no habían cesado, se detuvieron para ser sustituidas por los muertos.

"Asesino…" "Mentiroso…" "Embustero…" Susurraron con odio. "SANGRE SUCIA" Bramaron las voces mientras un potente viento azotaba a la zona del ejercito.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis?-gritó encolerizado Voldemort en respuesta. Sabían que esas palabras le harían responder. Si había algo que Voldemort no soportaba era que le recordasen su procedencia.

"No vales nada…" "No eres nada…" susurraron con desprecio. " Vulgar…" "Sucio" "Inmundo" susurraron con asco.

-Silencio.-bramó encolerizado.

Estaba a punto de perder el control, pasó delante de las esfinges hasta el pie de la muralla. Acarició el hocico del basilisco sin inmutarse, podía sentir la impaciencia de esta.

"Nadie te quiere…" "Asesino…" "Tu madre prefirió morir a ver tu repugnante rostro…" "Naciste fruto de un engaño…" las horripilantes voces se burlaban…se reían…disfrutaban…"Engendro…"más risas.

-¡Atacad!-Bramó Voldemort fuera de sí.

Los rayos volvieron a impactar en la cúpula, incluso con el horrible chillido las voces volvieron a oírse…más fuertes…más claras…más seguras…

Risas sádicas que calaban desde dentro, lo inundaron todo.

"No te enfades, pequeño Tom…" -susurraron las voces.

-Basta…Callaos… acabaré con vosotros…-ordenó desquiciado.

"No vales nada…" "No puedes enfrentarte a él…" "Nadie puede…" "No eres nada…" "Inmundo…" "Anormal…." "ASESINO…" gritaron miles de voces a coro.

Un enorme y potente rayo impactó contra la cúpula haciendo temblar el suelo, Voldemort acababa de sumarse al ataque.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido, similar al de un cortocircuito pero a gran escala. La cúpula iba a ceder.

Un gran estallido resonó de golpe y el viento cesó de pronto. La protección de los magos acababa de destruirse del todo. Oyó los gritos de la Orden a su espalda, preparándose para el ataque.

-Madre…protégenos…-murmuró mirando al cielo que estaba cubierto de chispas.

()

()

Draco sonrió con despreció al ver como Voldemort perdía los nervios…bastardo egocéntrico.

Oyó el sonido del temblor cuando el escudo cedió…empezaban los juegos.

Miró hacía abajo, desde el agua un haz dorado iba subiendo a gran velocidad, llegó al rio y siguió subiendo en forma de circulo, la gente del agua había levantado las defensas. Un sonido metálico sonó cuando todas las parte del circulo se unieron en lo alto del cielo.

Alzó el brazo listo para hacer la señal a los elfos… cuando la voz de Harry irrumpió el espeso silencio que se había formado.

()

()

Los murmullos de incredulidad resonaron en todo el claustro cuando vieron como una nueva cúpula se cernía sobre los terrenos protegiéndolos.

Sin deshacer el hechizo del brazalete, Harry empezó a hablar.

-¿No te gustan las verdades Tommy?-Preguntó con chulería.

Se oyeron exclamaciones de asombro de los dos bandos. Nadie reconocía la voz de Harry, había cambiado demasiado.

-No se puede callar a los muertos, Tom. Nadie puede escapar a la muerte.-afirmó con convicción.

-Da la cara, estúpido viejo.- bramó fuera de control el mago oscuro.

Harry levantó el hechizo de invisibilidad del brazalete dejándose ver. Los murmullos preguntándose quien era inundaron el aire.

-Relájate Tommy. Tu eres más viejo que yo.-se burló.

-¿Quién se atreve a desafiar a…?-Empezó a demandar enfurecido.

-No vengo a desafiarte, vengo a darte una opción, deponer las varitas y cumplid pena en Azkaban y seguiréis con vida.-le ofreció con gesto tranquilo.

Las risas de los mortífagos se unieron a la de su señor.

-Tu morirás primero chico, Lord Voldemort se encargará de ello.-le prometió con desprecio.

Harry se rió antes de contestar haciendo que todos guardasen silencio ante su indiferencia.

-Lord Voldemort es basura…creía que ya había quedado claro…no eres nada…en cuanto a lo de matarme…perdona que me ría…pero llevas intentando matarme desde que nací, disculpa si no te tomo enserio, engendro.-insultó con desprecio y sorna.

Harry…Harry…Harry…sonó por ambas partes.

-Mentira…esto es un truco del viejo, yo vi tu cadáver…lo redujimos a cenizas después de tu entierro. Es un truco…-bramó señalándolo con su huesudo dedo.

-Llevo la muerte grabada a fuego en mi piel, en mi sangre…tú no puedes matarme…-gritó enfurecido. -Pero yo si puedo matarte a ti…mi nombre es Harry James Potter.-bramó señalando al cielo. Donde un enorme rayo dorado lo iluminó todo. Los gritos de asombro volvieron a llegar de todas partes.-Soy tu verdugo por derecho de nacimiento…y decido que hoy es el día en que vas a morir…engendro.-escupió. Los gritos de las criaturas encolerizadas resonaron en la llanura de la montaña.

-No vales nada…no eres nada…-gritó repitiendo las palabras de los muertos, por encima del alboroto. -Mentiras de un ser despreciable y débil. Eso es lo que eres. Has atormentado a este mundo… le has arrebatado la vida a gente inocente…hoy pagarás por todo…nosotros nos encargaremos de que sea así.-

-¿Nosotros?-se burló Voldemort con un deje de desesperación. Tu locura aumenta. Mira a tu alrededor, tengo un ejército ¿Que tienes tu…los despojos?-se burló haciendo que los suyos riesen y gritasen corroborando sus palabras.

Harry se rió silenciándolos.

-¿Nunca te paraste a pensar que los seres a los que cazar podían volverse en tu contra? ¿Que son más los impuros que los puros? ¿Qué el cazador podía convertirse en presa si todos se aliaban en tu contra?-preguntó con ironía. -Hermana.-gritó tendiéndole la mano.

El basilisco alzó en el aire a ella y a Rajak mientras quitaba el hechizo.

Hermione…Hermione…oyó a su espalda…seguido de gritos de horror cuando el ejercito vio al nundu.

-No sabes nada…no eres nada…estamos muy por encima de ti.-afirmó con convicción mirando a Voldemort. Quien miraba con cara desencajada al nundu.

Los mortífagos habían dejado de reírse miraban a su señor esperando una reacción.

-Es un truco…un maldito truco…Atacad…acabemos con esta pantomima.-gritó fuera de control.

Tal y como esperaban, mandaron a los inferus contra la protección. Los horribles cadáveres se lanzaron hacía el puente caminando por la orilla del acantilado.

-Hermano.-gritó Harry mirando abajó.

Desde debajo de todo un intenso vapor salió del agua del rio antes de que esta saliese despedida hacía arriba formando una gran ola que se lanzó sobre los Inferus y criaturas que tenía cerca. Los gritos y chillidos de los afectados se mezclaron con los gritos de pánico de los que intentaban huir hacía arriba. Blaise salió flotando en medio de una gran burbuja de agua.

-Traidor.-oyeron gritar mientras varios rayos intentaban alcanzarle.

-Hermano.-gritó una vez más Harry casi al mismo tiempo.

El agua que empapaba el suelo se incendió con violencia creando violentas llamaradas de diez metros que aniquilaron todo lo que había alrededor. El olor a carne quemada inundó el aire al instante, mientras al llamas bajaban.

La figura de Draco encapuchada apareció en medio de las llamas al principio del puente.

Voldemort gritó: -Soltad a los gigantes. Matadlos.-

Al instante el cielo se llenó de flechas disparando a donde estaban los gigantes, un enorme circulo de fuego estalló en mitad de la noche iluminándolo todo, apareciendo a sus vez los ciclopes y las quimeras que se lanzaron contra ellos. El fuego había creado un vallado imposible de penetrar y ninguno de los hechizos que arrojaron para bajarles función, los gigantes estaban solos.

Draco se quitó la capa de golpe.

-Draco.-gritaron Lucius y Bellatrix al mismo tiempo, incrédulos.

-Traición.-gritaron los demás.

Draco hizo aparecer dos pequeños cuchillos en sus manos, lanzándoselos con fuerza, clavándole uno en el vientre a Bellatrix y otro en el pecho de Lucius.

-Vais a morir todos aquí abajo.-gritó con furia antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr por el puente.

Miembros de su ejército se lanzaron en su persecución, cuando la mitad del puente estaba lleno de gente, los elfos dispararon sobre los sacos que habían tirado y nadie había reparado, las explosiones destruyeron el principio del puente.

Draco corría en zigzag, esquivando las explosiones. Llegó al final del puente, hasta las verjas de entrada, que estaban selladas.

Velkan y los elfos que estaban girados en dirección contraria entraron en acción. Dispararon flechas de acero por la pared creando una escalera.

Draco saltó sin dudar al vacio, agarrándose a las primeras flechas para impulsarse hacia arriba, valiéndose prácticamente de la fuerza de sus brazos escaló rápidamente la muralla, los demás elfos lanzaron fechas incendiarias a los mortífagos que le disparaban para evitar que huyese.

En vez de detenerse a la altura de los demás, Draco siguió escalando hasta el tejado de una de las pequeñas torres de entrada.

-Atacad.-bramó al subir levantando una de sus espadas.

Los elfos y sus monturas aparecieron en el cielo, los vampiros empezaron a escalar la muralla desde dentro, volviéndose visibles.

Lucien subió con Draco a la torre, sus lobos saltaron por toda la muralla aullando y arañando la piedra, apareciendo también.

Hermione levantó enormes columnas de tierra, desde el río en medio del abismo, para que los lobos y vampiros saltasen al otro lado.

Un humano no podría saltar esa altura pero ellos sí. Al parecer Rajak también, porque se unió a la lucha enseguida.

Abajo Harry levantó un brazo y el enorme basilisco subió reptando por la pared colocándose a su lado, siseando ferozmente.

-Este es mi ejercito…enséñame el tuyo.-gritó.

Los mortífagos empezaron a lanzar hechizos para levantar un puente, pero ya tenían a las criaturas encima. Los gritos de ánimo desde el castillo, apenas se escuchaban.

-Matad a los perros.-gritó Lucien saltando al vacio, transformándose en el aire y agarrándose a uno de los pilares.

Usando su elemento, Harry hizo volar al basilisco, que en cuestión de un minutos mató a la serpiente.

Draco desde el tejado lanzaba ordenes y bolas de fuego contra el ejercito contrario, rápidamente fue imitado por los otros tres.

Las esfinges se transformaron en su forma verdadera y salieron volando contra ellos, atrapando en sus fauces a todos los que se pusieron delante.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de lo siguiente que fueron conscientes es que el sol empezaba a despuntar entre las montañas.

-Es la hora.-gritó Draco saltando hacía ellos.

Miraron a donde señalaba. Voldemort luchaba solo en lo alto, contra tres esfinges y Aleera.

Blaise hizo aparecer una plataforma de agua a su altura, todos excepto Draco subieron.

Él se lanzó al vació saltando de columna en columna, rabioso al ver como Reims caía bajo un hechizo de Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix.-gritó fuera de sí. Sacó sus espadas y se enfrentó a ella, que disparó un avada kedabra justo sobre su pecho.

Puso la espada delante, el metal hechizado absorbió la maldición sin problemas. Siguió atacando sin compasión.

Hermione saltó de la plataforma rápidamente para ir en ayuda de Draco. -Seguid.-gritó corriendo hacía él.

Dio un salto en el aire al mismo tiempo que gritaba. -Draco.-el la miró un segundo, saltando hacía un lado justo en el momento en que a tierra se partía por la mitad.

Bellatrix se agarró al bordillo y fue rápidamente auxiliada por Lucius, que la puso en pie.

-Traidor. Proteges a una sangre sucia…atacas a tu familia. Tú no eres hijo mío.-bramó levantando la varita contra él.

Draco hizo girar las espadas en el aire mientras las incendiaban.

-Familia…¿Tu vas a hablarme de familia?-bramó. -Mama era tu familia, la obligaste a participar en tu locura…y ahora la engañas…tú no sabes lo que es una familia.-gritó fuera de sí.

Hermione se puso a su lado, levantó las mano hacía ellos haciendo que el suelo temblase.

-¿Esta es tu mugrosa familia?-se burló Bellatrix. -No es más que la basura que llevo en mis zapatos.-dijo lanzándole una maldición asesina.

Hermione levantó un muro de piedra entre ellos que se destrozó al chocar contra el hechizo.

Bellatrix se lanzó a su cuello en cuanto la pared desapareció tirándola al suelo, mientras Lucius atacaba a Draco con hechizos.

Antes de que pudiese pronunciar el siguiente, Rajak apareció por su izquierda, dándole un zarpazo, rajándole el pecho de lado a lado. Uno de los inferus que había sueltos, se le echó encima atraído por la sangre, lo empujó hacia delante mordiendo su pecho provocando que ambos se lanzasen al abismo.

Se giró hacía Hermione que peleaba con Bellatrix cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Suelta a mi mujer, puta.-bramó dándole una patada en la nuca haciéndola caer.

Reims se lanzó sobre la bruja, aullando. Dejó que él se hiciese cargo, agarró a Hermione de la mano y echó a correr hacia arriba, derrotando a todos los que se pusieron en su camino.

Solo Harry y Blaise estaban luchando contra Voldemort ahora. Usaban sus elementos para mantenerlo a raya pero les faltaba fuerza.

Extendió la mano creando un látigo de fuego y lo agitó con fuerza enredándolo en su cuello haciéndolo caer entre gritos y olor a carne quemada.

-Agua.-bramó Blaise haciendo que un chorro de luz azul oscuro saliese de su mano.

-Tierra-gritó Hermione uniendo su rayo verde sin soltar su mano.

-Fuego.-Añadió su rayo rojo.

-Esto es por toda la gente a la que mataste, por todos los seres inocentes con los que te cebaste, por todos los seres indefensos a los que cazaste, por todos los niños sin padres, por Lili, James y Sirius. Hoy nos cobramos su venganza. No volverás a hacerle daño a nadie.-dijo antes de lanzar su elemento. -Aire.-un rayo azul claro impactó contra el pecho de Voldemort.

Los cuatro rayos se volvieron dorados, y alrededor de Voldemort se creó un circulo que empezó a volverse más y más grueso. Voldemort gritó desesperado mientras una luz blanca salía de sus ojos y su boca. Una cegadora luz salió del circulo con violencia como una explosión cegándolos momentáneamente, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

()

()

Sentía unos cálidos dedos acariciándole la frente, abrió los ojos lentamente. Draco estaba ligeramente

Echado sobre ella. Miró detrás de él, estaban en Hogwarts. En una habitación de Slytherin a juzgar por los colores.

Sonrió tenuemente, medio dormida y le acarició el pómulo.

El giró la cabeza, le dio un beso a la palma de su mano y apoyó la mejilla en ella.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó en voz baja. Lo último que recordaba era ver a Voldemort desintegrarse en trozos.

-Fuera con Aissa y Dumbledore.-le contestó en el mismo tono.

Acarició su cuello despacio, apoyando la mano sobre su pecho desnudo. Miró hacía abajo, los dos estaban desnudos bajo las sabanas blancas.

-¿ Cuánto tiempo llevábamos durmiendo?-

-Dos días. El santo y Blaise se despertaron hace uno, nosotros gastamos más magia.-le explicó al leer la pregunta en sus ojos ya que ellos se recuperaban antes.

-¿Cómo están las cosas fuera?-inquirió con cierto temor.

-Más o menos como predijimos. Nos tienen respeto e inspiramos bastante miedo. El nuevo ministro es un miembro de la orden del fénix, no lo conozco pero Potter dice que es de fiar. Kingsley .Han hecho muchas preguntas, sobre todo sobre nuestra magia y acompañantes. Aissa los detuvo a todos, la versión oficial es que nos fuimos con los renegados a preparar la guerra, como recompensa nadie se mete en sus asuntos y ellos siguen desaparecidos con sus propia leyes. Nuestra magia es natural, nada de entrenamiento, nacimos así.-explicó.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No se lo creen por supuesto, pero hemos acabado con Voldemort. Así que nadie tiene nada que decir en contra. Tuvimos cincuenta bajas, ayer los despedimos en una ceremonia en el templo. Los clanes volvieron a sus mundos, solo queda Aissa. El mundo mágico celebra la caída mientras se reconstruye y celebran en las calles. Hay actos oficiales toda la semana. Potter los declinó todos en nombre de los cuatro. Como Hogwarts no sufrió daños internos abrirán en septiembre, nos invitan amablemente a volver al castillo o a darnos el certificado de estudios básicos. Mi madre y mi madrina han sido exculpadas, cuando el santo se puso de su parte todo el mundo cedió. Nadie sabe que tu y yo estamos juntos creen que somos amigos los cuatro y por supuesto nadie les ha quitado de su error, hemos pensado que era lo mejor por momento, aunque quiero hablar con mi madre y mi madrina para contárselo. -le confesó.

Hermione asintió acariciándole el cuello.

-Llamé a tus padres para tranquilizarlos, le dije que mañana estaríamos allí. También llame a Ada y los demás, están a salvo, si yo desaparecía ellos tenían que ir a un lugar seguro que teníamos preparado.-

Le miró sorprendida y enternecida, había cuidado de sus amigos y se había encargado de sus padres que estaría muertos de preocupación.

-¿Qué te dijeron mis padres y los chicos?-inquirió levantando un poco la cabeza para besarle en los labios.

-Tus padres estaban muy preocupados, me preguntaron por ti naturalmente y si tus amigos estaban bien. Creyeron que yo era Potter.-dijo indignado.

-¿No?-dijo abriendo mucho los ojos fingiendo estar horrorizada.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, convencido.

-Sí, así como te lo cuento. Pero bueno les dije que no pero que todos estaban bien y que la amenaza se había acabado. No quise decirles más porque no sabía hasta donde les habías contado. Y los chicos pues ya sabes como son. Iris dijo que iba a emborracharse a nuestra salud y que querían vernos lo antes posibles, que nos quieren un montón pero que nos odian por desaparecer sin dar palabra.-relató sonriendo al recordar la indignación de la chica.

Hermione se rió suavemente echándole los brazos al cuello.

-Los llamaré más tarde, quiero oír su voz, los extrañe mucho. ¿Por qué no podemos ir hoy?-preguntó adivinando la respuesta.

Draco le dio una sonrisa ladeada besándola castamente después. -Porque Voldemort ha caído…y tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente.-murmuró sobre sus labios.

Se rió separando los labios para que profundizase el beso.

Oyeron la puerta abrirse al mismo tiempo que oyeron una maldición.

-Joder…¿ Te acabas de despertar y ya estáis al tema? Pervertido…dale un descanso a la chica…-oyó a Blaise.

Se rieron a la vez, Draco se separó conjurando un camisón de la nada, se rió al notar lo recatado que era.

-¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó Harry asomándose por encima del hombro de Blaise.

-Claro que si.-respondió riendo. Blaise echó a correr hacía la cama lanzándose encima de ella, dándole un beso en los labios mientras Harry se sentaba a los pies del lado de Draco.

-Lo hicimos, nos cargamos a ese desgraciado.-gritó abrazándola.

-Que corra el aire.-le espetó Draco pellizcándole en el culo.

-Celosito.-le dijo meloso separándose de ella para lanzarse a su cuello.

Draco se rió a carcajadas. -Siempre dulce.-

-¿Como están las cosas con el director Harry?-le preguntó riéndose mirando a Blaise.

-Bien, aunque no está muy contento. Quiere saber cómo hemos conseguido hacer lo que hacemos y porque no les dejamos participar en la guerra, pero Aissa lo tiene atado. No te preocupes.-le dijo mirando de reojo a Blaise que se estaba sentando sobre Draco.

-Por quien tienes que preocuparte es por el Weasley. Vino ayer a montarnos un espolio. Qué vergüenza…hay gente que no sabe comportarse en público.-dijo con indignación dándole un pico en los labios a Draco.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas al ver como aleteaba las pestañas mirando a Draco con fingida adoración.

-¿Cómo fue?-le preguntó a Harry.

-Mal, armó un escándalo, diciendo que lo habíamos dejado tirado y que llevaba años siendo nuestro amigo. Que merecía luchar en la batalla final no que lo dejásemos tirado por dos serpientes.-relató.

-Si…porque a nosotros nos tocó la parte divertida de la amistad.-espetó Draco negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y los demás?-inquirió.

-Comprensivos, orgullos y preocupados.- resumió suspirando. -Entienden que me fuese por la seguridad de todos, se sienten orgullosos de que todo haya acabado pero están preocupados por nuestra compañía y nuestro comportamiento en la guerra.-

-Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, todos nos lo advirtieron. Pero era necesario, hiciste un buen trabajo desestabilizándolo. Si no los hubiese lanzado a por nosotros habríamos tenido más bajas. -razonó.

-Lo sé. La gente está impresionada pero no estoy preocupado…sobre todo porque no es de mi de quien más se habla.-dijo sonriendo socarrón de muy buen humor.

Blaise aplaudió riendo.

-¿Ah no? ¿De quién hablan entonces?-preguntó despistada.

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas señalando a Draco.

-¿Porqué?-interrogó mientras escuchaba a Draco soltar un bufido.

-Por su método de escalada…impresionó a todo el mundo. Incluso Kingsley le ha pedido si puede entrenar aurores.-dijo Harry con guasa.

-Eso sin contar su super físico, sus super ojos, su super tatuaje, su super magia, su super espada, su mega látigo de fuego… con el que todas las hembritas sueñan con ser azotadas.-se burló Blaise poniendo voces y morritos.

Hermione se rió a carcajadas con Harry viendo como Draco ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Fue una pasada, tienes que enseñarme lo de la pared…-se puso serio de repente.-No se qué habría pasado si no hubieseis llegado a la cima…-concedió Harry después de un rato.

-Pero llegamos, ya se acabó todo. A partir de ahora vida normal. Espero. -contestó Draco.

-Ya tocaba.-protestó Blaise.

-Por cierto, ¿Vosotros qué vais a hacer con lo de volver al colegio?-preguntó Harry.

-Yo creo que voy a volver, no por el curso en sí, que a estas alturas no van a enseñarnos nada. Pero creo que estaría bien estar alejados de los medios mientras dura la novedad y pienso que hacer.-opinó Blaise bajándose del regazo de Draco y sentándose a los pies de la cama en plan indio.

Hermione se acercó más a Draco apoyando su espalda en su pecho y su cabeza en su hombro.

-Estaría bien.- reconoció mirando a Draco para ver qué opinaba. -Además no me gusta mucho eso de que me den el titulo, prefiero ir a clase.-reconoció haciendo reír a los otros tres.

-Si nos quedamos tendrá que ser con condiciones, habitaciones fuera de las casas y permiso para salir los fines de semana.-concedió el rubio.

Hermione frunció el ceño. -Eso es aprovecharse.-protestó.

-No, eso son beneficios. Hemos pasado un año de mierda, nos lo merecemos.-apostillo Blaise.

Harry asintió. -Hablaré con Aissa, seguro que podemos arreglarlo. Hablando de ella, hace un rato me ha dicho que el Consejo de magos nos va a conceder Ordenes de Merlín de primera clase, varias medallas al valor, una estatua y varias fiestas.-les comentó.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza. -Harry rechazó las fiestas y las medallas. También rechazó la estatua aunque yo ya me estaba imaginando lo bien que quedaría una estatua de bronce conmigo desnudo. Mi cuerpo brillando se vería espectacular.-comentó apesumbrado tocándose los bíceps.

Hermione se rió recordando lo que Draco le había comentado del cuadro desnudo que había intentado regalarle por su cumpleaños. Miró a Draco que se rió a carcajadas, el también se había acordado.

-¿De qué os reís? Estoy increíble.-protestó levantándose y mirándose al espejo haciendo posturitas. -Nunca había estado tan bien.-

Los otros se rieron más fuerte.

-Cuanta envidia.-negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarse. -Mierda. Se me había olvidado. Nuestras madres quieren verte, van a irse en unas horas.-le indicó. -Tienen mucho papeleo que resolver en tu casa.-

Draco asintió dejando de reírse mirándola, preguntado.

Asintió besándole en la mejilla. -Tendré que elegir algo apropiado, quiero causar buena impresión.-le dijo sonriendo.

Blaise se giró bruscamente.

-¿Vais a decírselo? ¿Les contareis que estáis juntos?-preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí. Pero solo a ellas, no quiero que nadie más se entere. Hermione y yo decidiremos cuando.-les advirtió.

-¿Puedo estar presente?-inquirió entusiasmado.

Draco asintió con la cabeza después de pensárselo.

-Si las cosas se ponen mal le recordaré que pudiste acabar con Pansy. Semejante aberración la hará reconsiderarlo.-opinó Blaise muy serio consiguiendo que ella se riese, quitándole los nervios.

()

()

Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis agregarme al Twitter como ** AlexiaRinaldi. Pronto os daré una sorpresita por esta red social.**

Espero que os haya gustado contarme que tal.

Besitos y letritas de amor.

Alexía.


	54. PRESENTACIONES FORMALES

Hola mis amores. Ya solo nos quedan dos capítulos para terminar.

Espero que os guste este capítulo, habrá algunas personas que se extrañen cuando lean la escena de sexo. Aunque creo que lo dejan claro sus diálogos, quiero aclararos que este fic intenta ser lo más veraz posible en todo lo que tiene que ver con la relación de ellos, por tanto me parecía una tontería escribir que la primera vez saltan fuegos artificiales. Porque no es verdad.

La primera vez, aunque no sea dolorosa, que no tiene por qué, no suele ser muy satisfactoria.

Basándome pues en la realidad me negaba a escribir la típica escena tonta donde todo es perfecto, porque no sucede así. Creo que lo entenderéis en cuanto lo leáis.

Para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones podéis suscribiros a mi twitter. AlexiaRinaldi.

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Sois las mejores. Bienvenidos a las nuevas lectoras. Besos.

Alexía.

()

()

_**Capítulo 53 Presentaciones formales**_

-¿Que tú qué?-preguntó Narcisa con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

Draco se quedó mirándola fijamente sin repetirlo.

Isobelle lo miraba sin dar crédito.

-¿Qué sales con alguien? ¿No se suponía que habías estado un año entrenándote para la guerra?-siguió su madre ajena a la inspección de su amiga.

-Y lo estuve.-respondió con voz plana.

-Bueno ¿Y porque me cuentas esto? Ya has tenido… amigas antes.-dijo su madre incomoda.

-Porque esto es distinto.-respondió con calma.

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre sí, entre confusas y sorprendidas.

Narcisa entrelazó las manos en el regazo con actitud resuelta.

-Cielo, estás confuso. Has pasado…ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar…un infierno probablemente…ahora mismo no creo que puedas pensar en nada con todo lo que tienes encima…yo no…-

Draco sintió la rabia crecer dentro de él, no…no iba a dejar que nadie menospreciase su relación con Mía.

-No estoy confuso. Os lo estoy diciendo, esto es distinto. Empezamos antes de mi entrenamiento.-explicó armándose de paciencia.

Las dos abrieron la boca de la impresión.

-¿Qqqque…?-tartamudeó su madre, por su cara supo que empezaba a ser consciente de su situación.

-¿Pero cuanto hace que…?-inquirió Isobelle más centrada.

-Después de la navidad de hace dos años.-respondió muy serio.

Su madre se llevó la mano al corazón jadeando sorprendida, Isobelle le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

-¿Dos años?-inquirió su madre sin dar crédito. -Tú has estado dos años con una persona. ¿Con la misma persona?-

-Después de esta navidad serán tres años…con la misma persona.-respondió. Por el rabillo del ojo vio el gesto de sorpresa de Blaise. Ahora que lo pensaba él no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos.

-Pero eso es imposible. El verano que desaparecisteis te lo pasaste las noches con una chica distinta cada noche y…-empezó a rebatir Isobelle, pero se calló al ver como Draco levantaba una ceja con prepotencia.

-¿Estabas con ella entonces?-preguntó Narcisa boquiabierta.

-Si.-respondió con seriedad.

Las dos se miraron sorprendidas.

-Tuviste una mala época ese verano cuando tu padre anunció su compromiso. Era por eso… porque tenías a otra.-racionalizó Isobelle.

-No le conté que estaba prometido y cuando vio el periódico…me dejó.- relató sin inmutarse.

-¿Te dejó a ti? ¿Acaso no te conoce?-inquirió Narcisa intentando ordenar las ideas.

-Me conoce, pero me lo dejó claro desde el primer momento. No estaba dispuesta a compartirme. A que la tratara como a una de mis conquistas.-respondió con calma.

Las dos volvieron a intercambiar miradas preocupadas.

-Escuchadme. Sé que es difícil de creer para vosotras. Lo entiendo. Pero tengo una relación seria…un relación estable. Me metí en esta guerra por ella y por vosotras. Ella no es sangre pura y estaba en peligro…iban a torturarla…a matarla…o a hacerle cualquier otra cosa y yo no podía consentir que eso pasase sin hacer nada…y vosotras…no podía quedarme quieto. Tenía que hacer algo para manteneros a salvo a todas.-explicó.

Las dos lo miraron sin crédito a lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Le fuiste fiel? ¿Durante dos años? ¿Mientras estuviste de entrenamiento…?-interrogó Isobelle con voz débil.

Draco cuadró los hombros muy serio, mirándola fijamente.

-Siempre. Desde el once de Marzo de hace dos años no he vuelo a acostarme con ninguna mujer que no sea ella. Sabía que lo que sentía por ella era fuerte antes de irme…durante mi año fuera mis sentimientos no cambiaron…solo me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no quería estar nunca más lejos de ella.-manifestó seriamente.

Las dos parpadearon al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

Draco había vuelto muy cambiado, más maduro, con más aplomo, serio. Pero oírle decir en voz alta semejantes afirmaciones eran un sin sentido.

-Vamos a suponer, por un segundo que te has quedado prendado de una joven…Draco tu vida…nuestro estilo de vida…cuando la expongas a eso. La diferencia de clases es…-Draco levantó la mano deteniéndola.

-Ya la he expuesto a mi estilo de vida, que es el mismo que el de ella, por cierto. Mamá no he venido a pedirte permiso. Soy feliz a su lado y quería compartirlo con mi familia. Han sido muchas las veces que he estado tentado a contároslos, si no lo hice fue para no añadir más preocupaciones a las que ya teníais. Ahora no tengo motivos para guardar el secreto.-dijo sin más.

Las dos se quedaron en shock, mirándose la una a la otra sin hablar.

-Entiendo como os sentís, pero todos sabemos que incluso antes de desaparecer Draco había cambiado.-intercedió Blaise.

-Si bueno…claro…-

-Podía haber sido peor, podía haber acabado con Pansy Parkinson.- comentó Blaise mirándolas seriamente.

Las dos hicieron ruidos de desacuerdo.

-No seas malvado cielo, no tiene gracia.-le contestó Narcisa.

-Bueno…y..que debemos hacer con esta información…¿Vas a hacer un comunicado de prensa?-preguntó Narcisa intentando centrarse, horrorizada.

-No, mantendremos nuestra relación en secreto para el mundo…por el momento. Quiero que la conozcáis como mi pareja. Mañana yo conoceré a sus padres.-confesó sin darle importancia.

Las dos le miraron sorprendidas. -¿Vas a conocer a sus padres?-inquirió Narcisa en voz baja.

-Sí, mañana por la mañana salimos para sacarlos del lugar donde hemos mantenido oculta a su familia.-confirmó tranquilo.

-¿Tú ocultaste a su familia?-preguntó Isobelle.

-Ellos son muggles, no tenían ninguna oportunidad cuando estallase la guerra.- les confesó.

-Ah…realmente…esa chica te importa.-murmuró su madre.

Draco se levantó hasta donde ellas estaban.

-Es maravillosa. Os lo prometo, os gustará.-dijo besándolas en las mejillas. -Vendremos en una hora para tomar el té. Café para nosotros. Se simpática.-le pidió yendo hacía la puerta, con Blaise pisándole los talones.

()

()

-Un poco brusco y seco. Pero has estado genial.-le dijo Blaise en cuanto salieron por la puerta.

Draco no contestó, solo se limitó a caminar de vuelta a Slytherin. No le gustaba separarse de Hermione.

-Si no fuera por todo lo que he vivido con vosotros, y porque es Hermione de la que hablamos…no me creería que el gran Draco Malfoy lleva dos años acostándose con la misma mujer.-le dijo Blaise con retintín.

-¿Tú no lo harías por ella?-le preguntó a modo de respuesta.

-Tio…yo por ella bajaría la luna a la tierra.-le contestó riendo.

()

El encuentro con la madre de Draco fue…distinto a lo que habría imaginado. La mujer se mostró más fría y distante que cuando la había conocido. Incluso Isobelle, que siempre se había llevado bien con ella estaba extraña. No fría como Narcisa…pero…

Se sintió observada, como si estuviese bajo una lupa, como si la estuviesen examinando a fondo. Draco puso especial cuidado en no tocarla, como si no quisiese asustarlas. Fue una visita rápida, afortunadamente. Cuando le comentó a Draco sus sensaciones, él no pareció preocupado, le dijo que tenían que acostumbrarse, que todo iría mejorando cuando se hiciesen a la idea.

Tuvo una charla incomoda con los profesores, la orden del Fénix y el director. Contestó lo que Aissa y ella habían preparado horas antes, de forma que se adaptara a lo que los otros tres ya habían contestado.

No pudo ver a los Weasley, ya que habían vuelto a casa, se sintió mal ante la falta de contacto. Tenía mucho cariño a esa familia y después de estar sin verlos tanto tiempo le hubiese gustado coincidir. Ver a Bill, a los gemelos y Ginny… puede que incluso a Ron.

()

()

Al final de la tarde, se aparecieron en el mundo de los licántropos.

Lo primero que les recibió fue la noche cerrada, brillantes estrellas brillando en el cielo y una blanca y luminosa luna custodiándolo todo.

A lo largo del gran desierto, cientos de hogueras iluminando la noche, los clanes alrededor de ellas, bebiendo, comiendo, hablando, riendo, bailando…

La música de los tambores, se complementada con los sonidos de las llamas consumiendo la madera. El olor de la arena y el fuego impregnaba el aire…respiró con profundidad, aquel sitio se había convertido en su refugio…en su gran templo.

Aissa los recibió enseguida interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, haciendo que se separasen para poder cambiarse de ropa.

En cuanto entró al templo, las otras esfinges le salieron al encuentro.

Ellas lo sabían todo…absolutamente todo…por eso querían prepararla para esa noche…para la noche en que por fin…después de tanto tiempo se entregase a Draco.

La hicieron sumergirse en una gran bañera colmada de flores, la secaron con suaves telas, impregnaron su piel de una loción que dejó su piel perfumada de un sutil aroma floral.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-preguntó Aissa cepillándole el pelo con suaves pasadas.

-No.-negó sonriendo.

-Es curioso que nunca hayáis yacido juntos antes.-comentó Driane mientras le echaba loción en las manos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin entender.

-Por vuestro tipo de unión. Es tan fuerte que parece como si llevaseis toda una vida juntos…-respondió seriamente.

-¿De verdad?-inquirió con curiosidad.

-Oh si…incluso llamó la atención de las moiras. -reconoció Shapire apoyando a Driane.

Hermione buscó la mirada de Aissa en el espejo esperando una explicación.

-Es normal que llame la atención. No es una unión común. En la antigüedad a vuestro tipo de unión, se le llamaba el Reflejo de las almas.-empezó Aissa sin dejar de cepillarle el pelo.

-¿El Reflejo de las almas? Nunca había oído esa expresión.-comentó Hermione extrañada.

-Ni la oirás, si no eres una esfinge. Es un tipo de unión que se da cuando dos almas predestinadas se encuentran. La alma del uno, es la del otro, una misma alma separada en dos mitades, que al unirse forman parte de un mismo todo.-

-¿Algo así como la media naranja?-preguntó interrumpiéndola.

Todas las esfinges se rieron. -No querida. No son almas compatibles, son almas predestinadas. Quiere decir. Cuando nació Draco, ya que él es mayor que tu, la magia te creo a ti…para él.-explicó Shapire.

-¿Cómo Adán y Eva? Que Eva nace de la costilla de Adán. A partir de él.-aventuró sin entender.

Todas volvieron a reírse ante su respuesta.- No, por supuesto que no. Quiere decir que cuando se creó a Draco, se creó a su igual, una alma para el única y exclusivamente. Probablemente en todo el mundo habrá cientos de parejas compatibles con Draco, de un modo superficial… pero solo tú has nacido específicamente para completarle, para ser la parte que a su alma le falta. Y por supuesto él, es lo mismo para ti. Tu mitad real. La magia os creó para estar juntos. Si uno de los dos muriese, el otro se encontraría incompleto para siempre.-respondió Aissa con tranquilidad.

No supo porque pero no la sorprendió la información. Interiormente ya lo sabía. Lo supo cuando rompió con Draco después de conocer su compromiso…. Lo supo cuando estuvieron lejos un año….

Ese dolor físico que le causaba su ausencia, esa sensación desgarradora en el pecho cuando le recordaba y no le tenía…

Cuando estaba con Draco se sentía distinta…fuerte…segura…especial…protegida…única…co mpleta…

-Además vuestra unión es profunda…fuerte…cuando os conocí creí que se debía a que ya habíais estado juntos. Me sorprendió saber que no. No puedo imaginarme como será vuestra unión cuando lo hayáis hecho.-señaló Driane emocionada.

Hermione sonrió acariciando la moneda de Draco. Nacida para él…sonrió cerrando los ojos…

Para cuando Hermione salió, casi dos horas después, Draco la estaba esperando al pie de una hoguera hablando Harry y Blaise y algunos licántropos. Todos se quedaron mirándola cuando llego con gesto apreciativo.

Se había vestido con una túnica blanca larga hasta los pies, sostenida con dos broches de oro en los hombros, un fino cordón de oro enredado alrededor de su cuerpo formando una x bajo sus pechos. Le habían hecho una trenza con todo el pelo, para recogérselo después en un moño. En los pies unas delicadas sandalias.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Draco. Que volvía a vestirse como un licántropo. Pantalón, botas y pecho al aire, con su moneda gemela en el centro.

Todos le dijeron lo guapa que estaba, pero para ella no tenía ninguna importancia…lo único importante era el brillo en los ojos de Draco, recorriendo su cuerpo y mirando sus labios.

La noche empezó a discurrir, las celebraciones… los brindis…los bailes…la celebración de la vida…

Horas después, con la celebración en pleno apogeo, Draco la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola hacía sí, pegándola a su pecho.

-¿No crees que el Santo está un poco raro con Blaise?-le preguntó al oído después de darle un beso bajo la oreja.

Hermione miró a donde Draco señalaba mientras le acariciaba los brazos. Harry esta bebiendo con Kan mientras hablaban pero cada tanto mirada a Blaise, que estaba enfrente, tumbado indolentemente sobre un montón de cojines con Aleera, quien le acariciaba un hombro riéndose.

-Tiene un tema pendiente creo.-contestó sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Si...eso parece. Aunque creo que por parte de Blaise…está todo zanjado. Por lo que he podido entender Blaise a estado…ocupado este año.-confió.

-Harry también.-confesó sorprendiéndole. -Ha estado…probando cosas…-

-¿Hombres?-inquirió sorprendido en voz baja.

-Y mujeres, me lo contó mientras hablabas con tu madre. No se acostó con ellos pero…probó lo suficiente.- reconoció.

-¿Crees que tiene que ver con Blaise?-tanteó el rubio.

-Claramente. Ha debido de recordarlo al practicar la Oclumancia…creo que deberíamos mantenernos al margen. Salvo que quieran compartirlo con nosotros.-contestó girando entre sus brazos para abrazarle por el cuello.

Draco se agachó para besarle en los labios, lo que comenzó como un beso leve, se transformó rápidamente en un beso profundo…atrayente…sintió su excitación contra su vientre…se separó de él lentamente, acariciando sus brazos y su hombros…

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó el en un susurro.

Asintió con la cabeza, abrazándose a su costado. Salieron del campamento sin llamar la atención y sin despedirse de nadie hacía la tienda de Draco que estaba más al borde del desierto que los demás.

-No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.-murmuró él besando su cuello.

Hermione sonrió enternecida apretándose más contra él pero sin contestar.

La tienda estaba iluminada por docenas de pequeñas velas. La mayor parte de ellas al lado del gran lecho construido por gruesas pieles.

-Podemos ir a otro sitio…a donde haya una cama…si lo prefieres.-le ofreció el cerrando la tienda.

Hermione volvió a sonreír abrazándose a su cuello y mirándolo a los ojos.

-No puedo imaginar un sitio mejor para estar contigo por primera vez que este. Aquí te perdí… aquí quiero tenerte…-murmuró contra sus labios besándole lentamente.

-Siempre fui tuyo…aunque no estuviese contigo…-respondió él correspondiendo.

-Ya lo sé.-le dijo bajito entre besos.

Desabrocho su pantalón sin dejar de besarle, dejando que él se hiciese cargo de quitarse la ropa para poder deshacer su peinado. Sabía que a él le gustaba más suelto.

Se acercó al espejo soltando la trenza para deshacerla, sin dejar de mirar a Draco a través de él. Tenía un cuerpo magnifico, siempre lo había tenido pero ahora estaba impresionante. Sus abdominales marcados, sus muslos duros, sus pectorales definidos, su erección erguida y dispuesta. Sintió como se humedecía ante la tentadora imagen. Le deseaba tanto… Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo mientras una sensual sonrisa se dibujaba en su atractivo rostro.

Se acercó a ella, besando su cuello sin dejar de mirarla, agarrándola de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra bajaba por su muslo, subía hacía arriba por su estomago…y se colaba por su escote. Hermione gimió poyando su espalda en su pecho, poniendo su mano sobre la de él, que la estaba acariciando. Sintió la erección de Draco contra su trasero.

-Desnúdate.-le pidió al oído desatando el cordón de oro de su escote.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, llevó las manos a los broches de sus hombros, tiró de ellos al mismo tiempo…dejando la tela caer al suelo y quedando desnuda.

No estaba nerviosa, no tenía miedo, no sentía vergüenza.

Era su mujer, su mitad…le pertenecía. Nada de lo que pudiese hacer con Draco podía resultarle vergonzoso.

Sus manos acariciaron su abdomen, sus muslos, sus caderas…sus ojos memorizaron cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Era una diosa…su diosa…todo su mundo.

La hizo girar en sus brazos volviendo a besarla sin dejar de tocarla, dejando que ella los guiase a la cama. La depositó con cuidado sobre las cálidas pieles, dejándose caer encima.

Le encantaba sentirla debajo de él, sentir ese cálido y suave cuerpo contra él suyo.

-¿Tienes miedo?-le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió metiendo las manos entre su pelo, acariciándolo.

-No…estoy contigo.-respondió con dulzura.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, ese cálido sentimiento que solo ella había despertado en el desbordo por su pecho.

-Te quiero.-musitó mirándola fijamente.

La sonrisa que ella le dio en respuesta eclipsaría el brillo del sol. -Te quiero.-murmuró echando la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás ofreciéndole su boca con delicadeza.

Pronto el beso se volvió salvaje, terrenal, apasionado. Confiada, las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda, su trasero, su nuca…mientras la boca de él lamía su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos…todo su cuerpo recibió el mismo tratamiento. Sentir su lengua jugando con su ombligo, su cara frotándose contra su vientre, su aliento sobre su sexo sin tocarlo, sus mordiscos en los muslos, sus manos separándole las piernas…

Rodeó sus caderas con las piernas, gimiendo con fuerza cuando su exigente boca se cerró una vez más sobre su pezón con fuerza.

Llevo la mano a su pelo para acercarla a él mientras empezaba a mover las caderas, jadearon excitados cuando su húmedo sexo se frotó contra su dureza.

Sin dejar de acariciar su pechos con la boca, Draco se apartó ligeramente hacía un lado, para bajar la mano a su sexo. Levantó la espalda de las pieles al notar su dedo acariciar su clítoris con delicadeza.

-Estás empapada.-musitó satisfecho volviendo a besarla profundamente.

Casi salta de su propia piel cuando sintió su pequeña y suave mano sobre su húmeda erección, acariciándole suavemente de arriba abajo,

-Para ti.-jadeo con fuerza acariciando su cadera con la mano libre.

No iba a aguantar mucho más escuchando esos calientes y tentadores gemidos. Bajó un poco más la mano, deslizando dos dedos en su interior. Ella gimió con sorpresa, acelerando el ritmo de sus caricias, estaba tan excitado que tuvo que retirar su mano, a ese paso iba a acabar antes de empezar.

-Draco…voy a…Draco…-gimió desesperada levantando las caderas, metió los dedos más rápido, sintiendo como la piel de ella irradiaba calor. Capturó sus labios con los suyos, devorándolos con ferocidad, bebiendo los jadeos de ella mientras la sentía acabar.

Sin dejar de acariciarla para prologar su orgasmo, se puso entre sus piernas.

Retiró los dedos despacio, fijando su mirada en su rostro, todavía congestionado por el orgasmo, que todavía la hacía temblar. Introdujo la punta lentamente, sus ojos dorados se abrieron lentamente, sus manos se agarraron a sus antebrazos, pero no hizo nada por detenerle.

Tragó saliva respirando lentamente para calmarse. Entró muy despacio, sintiendo como el corazón amenazaba con escapársele del pecho, estaba tan apretada, tan caliente, tan húmeda. Lo suaves jadeos de ella lo estaban volviendo loco…

-Joder…-murmuró apretando los dientes dejando caer la cabeza en medio de sus pechos.

Una de sus manos acaricio su nuca sensualmente, mientras movía las caderas lentamente arrancándole un siseo.

-Te quiero.-murmuró ella entre besos.

Levantó la cabeza para besarla con ansia.

Notó una resistencia dentro de ella, levantó la mirada rápidamente, buscando el gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Solo recibió una mirada llena de amor y pasión.

-Confió en ti. Soy tuya.-

Dio un suave empujón para hacerla ceder, escuchó como Hermione soltaba un gritito así que se quedó muy quieto, tensando los músculos al máximo, esperando a que ella se acostumbrase a su intromisión. Cuando sintió que ella acariciaba sus hombros y su espalda empezó a moverse. Despacio con largas y suaves embestidas, sin querer profundizar, sin forzar.

Sabía que la primera vez para una mujer nunca era agradable, por eso se había asegurado de que ella tuviese un orgasmo antes, para que no le doliese tanto y disfrutase.

Fijó su mirada en la suya, queriendo memorizar aquel momento y continuó con su delicado movimiento. Unos minutos después, notó como ella se agarraba más fuerte a su espalda, aun así no quiso acelerar. Tenía una vida entera para enseñarle…ella solo tendría una primera vez.

Coordinó sus movimientos con los tímidos y lentos movimientos que ella fue haciendo. Aumentando lo justo la velocidad para darle placer. Tuvieron un orgasmo suave y a la vez. No fue el más intenso que habían tenido juntos, pero sí el más especial. Era su primer hombre, el único, el ultimo.

Se dejó caer sobre ella suavemente, que le abrazó con fuerza besándolo en los labios delicadamente.

Ella hizo un ruido de disgusto cuando se separo de ella, tiró de ella suavemente apretándola contra sí, poniéndola sobre su pecho.

-¿Te hice daño?-preguntó con suavidad apartándole el pelo de la frente.

-Casi no lo sentí.-le dijo con voz cansada, frotando la cara contra su pecho buscando postura. -Siempre pensé que la primera vez sería dolorosa pero no ha sido así…fue perfecto.-declaró levantando la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. -Gracias por hacerlo así, después de tanto tiempo ha tenido que ser difícil.-se disculpó sonrojándose. Había tenido que ser difícil hacerlo tan despacio.

-Tú lo has dicho. Ha sido perfecto.-musitó besándola en la frente.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha disponiéndose a dormir, prometiéndose a si misma que la próxima vez se lo compensaría con creces.

()

La mañana siguiente fue un completo caos. Blaise los hizo levantarse temprano porque sus madres iban a abandonar el castillo y quería despedirse. Así que tuvieron que ducharse y vestirse a toda velocidad para aparecerse en Hogwarts.

Blaise decidió volver con sus madres a la mansión Zabini para ver que asuntos requerían su atención inmediata. Harry debía quedarse en Hogwarts para solucionar asuntos oficiales, Aissa se quedaría con él.

Desayunaron con un taciturno Harry, que aunque hablo todo el rato se notaba que tenía la cabeza en otra cosa. Se despidieron de los profesores ya que no volverían al castillo hasta que el curso comenzase. Todos se mostraron encantados de que los cuatro Salvadores ,que era como los llamaba la prensa, fuesen a volver a estudiar.

Se desaparecieron juntos en cuanto atravesaron las murallas del castillo apareciendo cerca del pueblo donde estaría sus padres, ya que el escudo mágico no les dejaba hacerlo directamente allí. Alquilaron un coche, condujeron durante una hora hasta llegar delante de la gran mansión de estilo antiguo.

Entrar en aquella casa y encontrar a su pequeña familia a salvo…fue quizá el mayor regalo que Draco podría haberle hecho.

Habían tenido noticias de los incidentes que los muggles habían pasado, pero allí, no hubo nada de guerra, ningún incidente. Nada.

Su padre incluso había podido llevar los negocios a distancia, valiéndose de Internet. Estaban encantados con el pueblo aunque añoraban Londres.

Después de llorar y besarlos a todos hasta la saciedad, les contó que la guerra mágica había acabado y que era seguro volver a casa. Muy por encima les comentó la guerra, disculpándose por desaparecer pero asegurándoles que había sido necesario para ganar. Draco se mostro sorprendido de lo comprensivos que fueron sus padres y de la sinceridad con la que les hablaba. Puede que no fueran magos pero se notaba que habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por entender y aprender todo lo posible el mundo de su hija.

Si sus padres se mostraron sorprendidos al verla llegar con un hombre no lo demostraron.

Aceptaron sin protestar que Hermione le presentase como su pareja, lo saludaron con educación y amabilidad y se mostraron inmensamente agradecidos al saber que la casa donde vivían era de Draco, y que había sido su idea que viviesen allí para mantenerles con vida.

Todos se quedaron prendados de su manera de hablar tan seria, con tanto aplomo, de sus impecables formas, de la manera de tratarla.

A su abuela le encanto, lo supo por la forma en que brillaban sus ojos al verle, en la forma en que le hablaba. Con cariño…con familiaridad…como si ya fuese parte de su familia. Su madre aprovechó cuando la acompaño el café para decirle que algo sospechaban y que había hecho una gran elección. No le sorprendió, era su manera de ser, confiaban en ella ciegamente, en las decisiones que tomaba.

Se quedaron a comer, ultimando los detalles para que todos volviesen a Londres.

Su abuela sin embargo, le pidió permiso a Draco para quedarse un tiempo más, Draco aceptó de buen grado. Estaba segura de que su abuela le caía fenomenal. Hablaba con ella en tono suave, con deferencia, se reían a menudo de bromas privadas e incluso fueron a pasear solos durante una hora, volviendo de muy buen humor y con actitud conspiratoria.

Cada minuto que pasaban allí, Hermione sentía el amor por Draco desbordándole el pecho, creciendo y creciendo.

Había sido amable, educado, paciente con sus curiosos primos pequeños, respetuoso con sus padres, increíble con su abuela, encantador con sus tías y tíos, maravilloso con Trudy y Alfred, que por supuesto también habían sido evacuados junto con el otro servicio.

Sus padres se morirían sin su servicio personal, los querían como si fuesen familia. No sentía a Draco fuera de lugar, y a juzgar por su actitud no estaba ni incomodo ni se sentía mal. Le quiso más todavía por portase de esa manera.

A última hora de la tarde, se despidieron cálidamente de todos, prometiendo que pronto harían otra visita, cuando volviesen a Londres.

La siguiente visita…obligada. Reencontrarse con Ada, Michael, Maxwell e Iris. Estaban escondidos en un pueblo perdido de Nebraska, con sus respectivas familias.

Los chicos hicieron un gran escándalo, al verles. Antes de irse a Turquía, Draco ya les había llamado para decirles que se escondieran. Pero cuando desaparecieron, se había activado el sistema de seguridad de Draco, apareciendo una carta delante de Maxwell, donde le recomendaba que desapareciese y se ocultase hasta que el volviese a aparecer.

A partir de ahí, puso en marcha los mecanismos de emergencia que había pactado con Draco en caso de que a él le pasase algo. Tras asegurar las propiedades de Draco y las suyas propias, cogieron a sus familias y desaparecieron.

Las noticias sobre Inglaterra llegaban a cuentagotas y a cada cual más horrible de la anterior. Las noticias sobre su desaparición y muerte se extendieron por todas partes, pero ellos no perdieron la esperanza.

Las noticias de su victoria llegaron el mismo día en que ganaron , pero decidieron quedarse donde estaban, a la espera de recibir noticias de Draco, ciñéndose al plan original.

Draco se mostró satisfecho de que su plan hubiese salido bien, había conseguido mantenerles a salvo.

Les contaron la verdad, ignorando la parte de que los habían entrenado en sitios perdidos, o el tiempo de entrenamiento al que les habían sometido, o quién.

Les detallaron la guerra, contándoles también las novedades sobre el cambio de gobierno. Cenaron con ellos, sin parar de hablar de las novedades, después de darle instrucciones a los chicos para que volvieran a poner sus negocios en funcionamiento se fueron.

Volviendo a la cabaña de Draco en el mundo de los licántropos. Estuvieron un par de horas con ellos, hablando hasta que el cansancio se hizo demasiado pronunciado y decidieron volver a la cama. Se durmieron apenas tocaron la almohada.

Al día siguiente tenían importantes decisiones que tomar sobre su vida que llevarían de ahora en adelante.

()()

Para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones podéis encontrarme en Twitter como AlexiaRinaldi.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Contarme que tal.

Besitos Alexía.


	55. TOMANDO DECISIONES

Hola mis amores. Este es el penúltimo capítulo del Reflejo de nuestras almas. Veréis que en realidad es más bien un capitulo que nos ayuda a situarnos…como a prepararnos para lo que viene. Para la segunda parte…que por si alguna se lo pregunta…sigue sin título. Jajaja.

En el ultimo capitulo os voy a dejar una gran sorpresa así que estad atentos.

Podéis seguirme en Twitter ** AlexiaRinaldi** para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones y noticias.

Pues nada más por hoy os dejo el capitulo muy tempranito hoy.

Besitos y letritas de amor.

**Alexia **

**()**

**()**

**()**

_**Capítulo 54 Tomando decisiones**_

Hermione sonrió, todavía medio dormida, se apretó más contra Draco, frotando la cara contra su pecho. El se rió entre dientes, acercándola más hacía sí.

-Buenos días.-susurró dándole un beso en el pelo.

Levantó la cabeza para recibir un beso. -Buenos días.-deseó volviendo a tumbarse.

-Draco.-le dijo después de unos segundos.

-Mmm…-

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? Quiero decir. La guerra acabó, el colegio comenzará pronto… se supone que tenemos que volver a nuestras vidas normales.-señaló en voz baja.

Draco acarició su espalda despacio. -Queda un mes y medio para empiecen las clases…suponiendo que accedan a todo lo que hemos pedido. Yo definitivamente tengo cosas de las que ocuparme, negocios que atender, pero nada de recuperar la normalidad. Tendremos que hacer cambios en nuestra vida.-razonó el tranquilamente.

-¿Como qué?-preguntó levantando la cabeza. Ella también lo había pensado.

-Como por ejemplo donde vamos a vivir. No tengo intención alguna de separarme de ti si no es completamente indispensable.-reconoció.

Ella sonrió dándole un beso. También había pensado en la posibilidad de vivir juntos.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti. Pero…también quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia y supongo que tú con la tuya.-opinó. -Y tampoco quiero dejar a Harry solo, no volverá a casa de sus tíos y no quiere quedarse con los Weasley.-

Draco asintió con la cabeza pensando.

-Bueno, podemos hacer una cosa. Podemos quedarnos en casa de tus padres una semana, yo veré a los míos cada día porque mi despacho está en Malfoy Mayor. Mientras yo trabajo, tú podrías buscar una casa para nosotros. Llevará mucho tiempo encontrar una y ponerla a nuestro gusto, así que cuanto antes mejor. Podríamos hablar con el Santo la posibilidad de que viviese con nosotros.-

Hermione abrió los ojos mirándolo con sorpresa.

-¿Quieres vivir en mi casa, con mis padres?¿Quieres que nos compremos una casa? ¿Para vivir juntos?-preguntó boquiabierta.

Draco la miró con seriedad.

-¿De qué estamos hablando sino? Es la mejor opción. Me gustan tus padres, y creo que yo les gusto a ellos. Si vivimos juntos un tiempo, nos conoceremos mejor, así no se sorprenderán tanto cuando nos vayamos a vivir juntos.-dijo como si nada.

Hermione lo miró asombrada.

-Eso tiene sentido, pero yo pensé que querrías vivir en Malfoy Mayor.- reconoció.

-No…me gusta esa casa, pero…no creo que sea nuestro lugar. Nosotros no somos así.-

Hermione sonrió besándolo en los labios. -No, no lo somos. Deberíamos vivir en otro país, la prensa no nos dejará tranquilos aquí. -opinó.

Draco asintió satisfecho.-Cierto. ¿Dónde te gustaría vivir?-

Lo pensó unos instantes. -Me gusta Italia, pero creo que estaríamos demasiado cerca. ¿Qué tal Estados Unidos?-preguntó entusiasmada.

-¿Texas?-inquirió sonriendo él.

Hermione se rió tumbándose sobre él. -Me gusta la idea.-

-A mi también. Además las chicas podrían ayudarte, ellas viven allí.-comentó besándole el cuello.

-No sabía que vivían en América. Tienen el negocio en Hosmeade…pensé que…-

-Ya pero no. Cuando yo les conocí ya vivían allí.-respondió Draco pasando las manos por sus costados.

-Genial. Todavía mejor. Podríamos comprarnos una casa sencilla, nada demasiado grande, a las afueras, en un sitio tranquilo.-

Draco se rió al verla tan emocionada.

-Estoy seguro que encontraras algo que nos guste. ¿Qué te parece si nos vestimos y vamos a contarle al Santo y a Blaise nuestros planes?-le ofreció antes de besarla suavemente.

Sin dejar de hablar del tema se prepararon para salir, desayunaron en una cafetería cerca de la casa de Harry, ya que solía dividir el tiempo entre Grimmauld Place y Hogwarts, cuando acabaron fueron a hablar con él.

Las reformas en la casa habían sido espectaculares. No se parecía en nada a la casa que una vez había visto.

Color blanco en las paredes, suelo caoba, muebles regios a juego, lámparas brillantes, cortinas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol, alfombras grises de pelo corto…era un ambiente agradable.

Harry los recibió contento de verles.

Declinó su invitación de mudarse a vivir con ellos y se mostro satisfecho de saber que Draco quería vivir con ella en casa de sus padres.

-¿Estados unidos?-preguntó el sorprendido.

-Sí, nos parece un buen sitio para vivir. Iremos a un pueblo muggle, allí nadie nos reconocerá, podremos llevar una vida tranquila.-le comentó.

-¿Y tú quieres una vida sencilla Draco?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Me parece que ya hemos tenido bastante de vida complicada por aquí.-le respondió Draco relajado.

-Sí, eso es verdad. Puede que yo también me vaya una temporada. La prensa está imposible, se matan por una foto nuestra, por una declaración. No sé cómo le estará yendo a Blaise en Italia, pero no creo que sea muy distinto a lo que está pasando así.-comentó de pasada.

-No se…pero lo sabremos ahora. Vamos a ir a hablar con él para contarle lo que hemos decidido. -le contestó sonriendo.

La cara de Harry cambio un segundo, fue tan rápido que no supo reconocer la expresión.

-Ah…está bien. Ya me contaréis que os dijo.-contestó con tono aparentemente despreocupado.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-ofreció Draco al instante. - Te vendrá bien dejar de estar bajo los focos un rato.-

-¿Sabes qué? Es una buena idea, realmente estoy un poco harto de ver a todo el mundo. ¿No le importará verdad? -Preguntó algo preocupado.

-No, claro que no. Estará encantado de verte. Ya sabes cómo es, le encanta que la gente lo visite.-respondió Draco levantándose.

-Bien le diré a Kreacher que salgo.-dijo Harry levantándose y yendo hacía la cocina.

-Mejor dile que no vienes a comer.-le sugirió Draco.

Hermione se rió poniéndose de pie y abrazándose a él echándole los brazos al cuello.

-Lo has hecho a propósito.- murmuró divertida dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Dijimos que no íbamos a meternos, no que no tuviésemos curiosidad. Y no sé tú pero yo me muero por saber un poco más del tema.-le dijo robándole otra beso estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Riéndose metió la mano entre su pelo, girando la cabeza para poder besarlo a su gusto.

Draco agachó la cabeza para tomar su boca con tranquilidad, lamiendo sus labios muy lentamente antes de profundizar. Hermione posó su mano sobre su cadera haciendo que se pegase a ella.

Draco profundizó más el beso jugando con su lengua, mordisqueando sus labios…

Una leve tos los hizo separarse levemente.

-Control señores.-les amonestó sonriente Harry entrando en la sala.

-Que envidia tienes Potter.-se burló Draco.

Harry se rió a carcajadas mientras los guiaba por el pasillo para salir.

Se aparecieron delante de la puerta.

Draco pasó la mano por el picaporte, retirando los hechizos de protección, antes de abrirla.

-Dulce estamos en casa.-dijo en voz alta al atravesar la puerta.

Oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa seguida de la voz de Blaise.

-Estamos en la sala.-anunció el chico con voz alegre.

Agarrando de la mano de Hermione, los guió hacía el salón.

Las madres de ambos estaban sentadas en un sofá mientras que Blaise estaba en un sillón leyendo unos documentos.

-Lamentamos la intromisión, señora Zabini, señora Malfoy, Draco insistió en que le acompañásemos.-se disculpó Hermione en cuanto entraron.

Ellas les miraron sorprendidos al ver a Harry detrás de ella, medio oculto.

-Perdón, no queríamos molestar.-dijo con modestia.

Antes de que nadie dijese nada más, Blaise llegó a donde estaban.

Con desparpajo se dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Draco.

-Hola dulce, te eche de menos.-le dijo sonriendo antes de pasar a donde ella estaba.

Hermione sonrió levantando la cara para que la besase, algo que Blaise hizo con la mayor de las suavidades.

-Me hacías falta, princesa.-dijo con dulzura.

-Tú a mi más príncipe.-le contestó con cariño divertida.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, también se puso delante de Harry y echándole los brazos al cuello de un modo muy similar al que lo hacía con Draco le espetó.

-Más te vale estar aquí por mí, porque como vengas solo por acompañarlos voy a enfadarme.-le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Harry se rió con suavidad, lo agarró de la cintura con una mano para acercarlo y decirle de buen humor.

-¿Por qué estaría aquí si no fuese por ti?-volvió a besarlo de la misma forma y se apartó.

Hermione miró a Draco disimuladamente. Este se rió guiñándole un ojo, como diciéndole que lo dejara pasar y disimulase. Más tarde hablarían.

Isobelle se levantó del sofá para saludar sorprendida pero con cara de estar complacida.

-No, por supuesto que no, no molestáis, en absoluto. Sentaos dejad que os ofrezca un café.-les indicó acercándose.

Hermione era consciente del exhaustivo escrutinio al que las dos le estaban sometiendo, pero había intentando estar tranquila. Agradeció profundamente haberse vestido de una forma tan sencilla y femenina.

Llevaba un vestido de color claro verde aguamarina, con un escote poco pronunciado de forma redondeada, ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas. Una fina chaqueta de punto blanca y unos zapatos de salón con poco tacón del mismo color.

Apenas llevaba maquillaje y se había hecho una larga trenza del lado derecho.

-Me alegro de verte querida.-la saludó al acercarse dándole dos besos. -Puedes soltarle la mano.-señaló al ver que Draco todavía la tenía agarrada.

-Puedo.-concedió Draco con tranquilidad besándola en las mejillas para saludarla. -Pero no quiero.-

Isobelle se rió con ligereza lanzándole una mirada de complicidad. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, intensamente aliviada al ver que la mujer volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

-Es un honor que este en mi casa señor Potter.-saludó a Harry respetuosamente.

Harry sonrió, azorado.

-En honor es mío, señora Zabini.-saludó Harry dándole la mano.

-Señora Malfoy.-saludó Hermione al sentarse en el gran sofá que estaba frente a ella.

-Señorita Granger.-contestó con educación pero con seriedad. Por la forma en que su madre miraba sus manos supo que ella se mantenía en la misma línea.

-Señor Potter. Es un honor.-saludó a Harry sin animosidad.

-Lo mismo digo señora.-contestó él sentándose al lado de Hermione en el sofá.

-¿Que os apetece tomar?-preguntó Isobelle distrayendo el tenso ambiente.

-Una cerveza para Harry y para mí. ¿Mía tu qué quieres?-le preguntó con suavidad acariciando la palma de su mano con un dedo, haciendo que se relajase al instante.

Hermione le dedicó una suave sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos, agradeciéndolo.

-Una limonada para mi, si no es mucha molestia.-pidió mirando a Isobelle, que los miraba sorprendida.

-Por…por supuesto.-contestó agitando la cabeza como para despejarse.

-Hemos venido para hablar con Blaise en realidad pero mejor que estéis aquí, así ya os lo cuento a todos.-dijo Draco después de que Isobelle le ordenase a un elfo las bebidas.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-preguntó con curiosidad el rubio desde su sillón.

-Hermione y yo hemos hecho planes y queríamos contártelos. Mañana mismo vamos a ir a visitar a los padres de Hermione, nos quedaremos a vivir con ellos una semana, puede que algo más.-lo dijo con naturalidad y tranquilamente y por la cara de su madre parecía que se lo había gritado a la cara.

-¿Vas a vivir con la familia de Hermione?-preguntó Blaise con sorpresa. -¿Sus padres lo saben?-

-Fuimos a verlos ayer, y los llamamos esta mañana para decirles que iremos.-explicó Draco sin inmutarse.

-¿Y sus padres ven bien que te quedes en su casa? ¿Saben que estáis juntos?-inquirió con curiosidad Isobelle.

-Por supuesto que lo saben, y les parece bien que vaya a su casa.-contestó sin más.

-¿Y qué tal fue la reunión con sus padres?-preguntó Blaise risueño.

-Genial, son una gente maravillosa. Cultos, de buena familia, amables…fue un buen encuentro, fuimos por la mañana y nos quedamos a comer. De hecho fue tan bien que creo que voy a dejar a Hermione por otra.-se rió.

Hermione se rió a carcajadas cogiéndose a su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Quién es la otra?-inquirió Harry curioso.

-Mi abuela. Fue amor a primera vista, ella cayó rendida ante él y él calló a sus pies.-explicó Hermione riéndose.

-Es una mujer increíble. Deberías venir a conocerla. Te va a encantar. En realidad se parece un poco a Alana.-relató Draco satisfecho.

-Me encantaría. Pero por desgracia no he sido invitado…-dijo Blaise con rin tin tin.

Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Estás más que invitado.-

-Bien, pues me pasaré esta semana. ¿Tu ya los conoces?-curioseó mirando a Harry.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

-Solo a sus padres en realidad. Pero son geniales. Su madre es una persona increíble.-concedió Harry.

-Así que ahora te van las maduritas…Hermione lo tenemos difícil.-se quejó Blaise volviendo su atención a Draco.

-Sí, tiene que gustarle mucho mi abuela, imagínate cuanto le gustará que se hicieron una foto juntos.-se burló ella.

-¿En serio? Pero si Draco odia las fotos. Por cierto, no hay ninguna foto vuestra juntos.-se sorprendió Blaise.

-No solo las que hiciste tu el verano pasado y creo que en todas salimos con alguno de vosotros.-respondió.

-Sí que hay fotos nuestras juntos. Solos.-contradijo Draco.

Hermione le miró extrañada. -¿Cuando? No recuerdo ninguna foto.-

Draco sonrió guiñándole un ojo. -Si no lo recuerdas es porque tienes muy mala memoria.-se burló con un ademán de la mano, hizo aparecer la caja que había dejado en su cuarto el año pasado. -Ábrela.-

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa curiosa, sentándose más cerca del borde del sofá para alcanzar la caja.

-Siempre quise saber que había dentro.-murmuró Blaise mirando la caja como un niño pequeño.

Nada más levantar la tapa Hermione contuvo el aliento. Tomando las fotos que había dentro.

-No sabía que nos habían tomado tantas fotos…Draco…-murmuró mirando las fotos con sorpresa, encantada.

El pasó la mano por su espalda acercándose a ella, encerrándola en un abrazo.

Ella siguió mirando las fotos, Harry se acercó para mirar.

-Guau…estáis increíbles.-reconoció asombrado.

-Dame…dame…-pidió Blaise con ansia.

Hermione sonrió mirando la ultima, donde se besaban. Recordó las palabras de Aissa. "La magia os creó para estar juntos." Entregó a Blaise las fotos y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Draco, que le devolvía la mirada como si le leyese el pensamiento.

Olvidó donde estaba, todo lo que le rodeaba…lo único importante era Draco.

Acarició su mandíbula con la mano suavemente, dedicándole una sonrisa intima.

Draco bajó la cabeza despacio, capturando sus labios en un superficial pero tierno beso que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco. Se separó de él sonrojada, captando las miradas incrédulas de las dos mujeres.

-Joder…estáis como para enmarcaros en esta foto.-comentó Blaise levantando la foto a la que se refería.

Se les veía bailando, ella acariciándole la nuca.

-Y esta la quiero ampliada es…bufff.-volvió a decir emocionado.

En esa Draco la abrazaba por detrás.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa, las madres de ambos veía las fotos anonadadas.

-¿Cuándo os hicisteis estas fotos?-preguntó con curiosidad Blaise.

-En la boda de unos amigos nuestros.-contestó Hermione.

-¿Que amigos tenéis vosotros en común con edad para casaros?-preguntó extrañado Harry.

-Unos que tu no conoces.-respondió Draco con tranquilidad.

-Espera…fotos de una boda…fue la boda a la que fuiste a Estados Unidos.-adivinó Blaise.

Los dos asintieron.

-Hacéis una pareja espectacular.- reconoció Blaise asintiendo con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que si.-concedió Harry.

-¿Que os esperabais? Yo soy espectacular…mi pareja no podía ser menos.-se burló el rubio.

Harry y Blaise se rieron a carcajadas al ver cómo le pegaba en el brazo indignada.

-O yo soy espectacular y tú no puedes ser menos.-protestó haciendo que se volviesen a reír. -Os odio.-más risas. -Lo digo enserio os odio.-refunfuño haciendo un puchero. Por supuesto no era verdad, ¿Cómo iba a odiar a tres de las personas más importantes de su vida?

()

()

-Nos vemos mañana para cenar.-se despidió Blaise en la puerta besándolos en los labios. -A ti te veo mañana por la mañana aquí, tenemos mucho papeleo que arreglar.- Draco asintió otra vez.

-Lamento el beso de antes, Harry. Realmente fue una manera para que mi madre y mi madrina se tranquilizaran y vieran que eres uno más. -se disculpó Blaise sin darle importancia.

-Suponía que sería algo así. No pasa nada.-murmuró el otro apartando la mirada y saliendo fuera. Blaise se quedó mirándolo un segundo sin decir nada.

-¿Un poco brusco no te parece?-le preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú crees?-se extrañó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia.

-¿Entonces os quedáis en Roma esta noche?-inquirió Blaise.

-Si, en el mismo hotel de la otra vez.-le dijo Draco agarrando de la mano a Hermione.

-Bien pues os veo mañana.-se despidió.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, volvió al salón principal, donde las dos mujeres hablaban muy juntas en voz baja.  
>-Madrina.-dijo sentándose sobre la mesita de café frente a ellas.<p>

Las dos le miraron, guardando silencio.

-Tienes que parar.-le ordenó serio.

-No se ha que te refieres.-afirmó Narcisa.

Blaise la miró con la misma seriedad unos instantes. -Tienes que parar de tratar así a Hermione. Cada desplante, cada mala cara, cada gesto que haces en su contra…se lo haces a Draco.-

-He sido amable.-exclamó indignada cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no las sido. La has estado mirando todo el rato…cada instante. Es una buena mujer.-la contradijo con calma.

- Se que es una buena mujer. Pero Draco no puede esperar llegar aquí de un día para otro y decirme que tiene una novia…y ahora viene para decirme que se va a vivir a una casa de muggles. Con una gente que conoce de un día. Ese no es mi hijo, me lo está cambiando.-protestó furiosa.

Blaise endureció el gesto levantándose.

-No es verdad. Draco ha cambiado, yo he cambiado, todos hemos cambiado. Hemos estado un año entero entrenando, preparándonos, viendo y aprendiendo cosas que no te imaginas…hemos cambiado, teníamos que cambiar, la situación lo requería. No fue de un día para otro, yo lo supe antes de que él me lo dijese. Draco estaba cambiado, dejó de andar con mujeres, dejó de salir de juerga, se estabilizo. Tu lo viste igual que el resto, viste lo devastado que estaba cuando ella le dejó…eso no es un cambio. Eso era amor y todos sabemos lo que le cuesta a Draco querer a alguien, pero ella es distinta. Con ella él es distinto. Has tenido las pruebas delante de ti. Las fotos que vimos lo muestran distinto, ¿Cuando ha visto a tu hijo tan relajado, tan feliz? La mira como si fuese el centro del universo, si….pero viste las fotos, dos años atrás ya la veía así…va a vivir en una casa muggle. Por amor, porque la quiere, porque es su familia y sabe que ella también necesita estar con ellos.-declaró con aplomó.

-Pues que vaya ella sola. Pueden verse por las tardes o por las mañana.-protestó sin mucha convicción, tercamente.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Nunca vas a entender por lo que hemos pasado.-afirmó negando con la cabeza. -El momento en que nos separaron…fue horrible. De los peores momento que he vivido. Tenías que ver a Draco, parecía que lo estaban matando. Había tanto dolor en ellos. Nunca vas a entender, pero más te vale intentarlo. Draco me ha dicho que van a comprarse una casa en el extranjero para desaparecer de la prensa. -

Narcisa soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Draco tiene casa propia, ningún periodista va a molestarle en Malfoy Mayor.-se indigno con más fuerza. -No puede cambiar su vida por ella, esa relación se acabará y entonces lamentara…-

-No va a acabar nada.-la cortó Blaise con frialdad. -Tú lo lamentarás, Draco no va a volver a separarse de ella, eso te lo aseguro. Harías bien en imaginar que están casados. La paciencia de Draco tiene un límite, te aconsejo que no lo fuerces.-le espetó retirándose.

Narcisa se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido con enfado.

-Creo que tiene razón.-murmuró Isobelle al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Tu también?-inquirió dolida.

-Blaise tiene razón, la forma en que Draco la mira…en que ella le mira…es como si hubiese algo más…como si…no se…como si estuvieran dispuestos a todo el uno por el otro. Da un poco de miedo, nunca había visto nada igual.-reconoció ella muy seria.

-Estabais ciegas.-dijo con fuerza Alana entrando en la habitación.

-Alana. No sabía que ibas a venir.-dijo Isobelle levantándose para besarla en las mejillas.

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se sentase, ocupando ella un sillón individual.

-¿Mis dos nietos aparecen en plena guerra para matar a ese engendro y pretendes que me quede en casa a esperar una visita?- preguntó la mujer exasperada. -Estabais ciegas.-repitió con hastió. -El mismo día que conocía a esa chica supe que ellos dos estaban juntos. Fui a hablar con Draco esa misma noche, para advertirle que se alejase de ella. Que alguien se enteraría y le pondría precio a su cabeza.-explicó.

-¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada?-reclamó Isobelle molesta.

-Porque se lo prometí a Draco. Pero no tuve dudas, la manera en que se miraban, parecían dos imanes atrayéndose el uno al otro. Estas siendo una necia muchacha.-opinó señalando a Narcisa con un dedo. -Eso viene de lejos, escuche toda la conversación con mi nieto. Harías bien en seguir su consejo, llevamos un año buscándolos ¿Y ahora que los tenemos lo alejas? Vosotras haréis lo que queráis. En lo que a mí respecta, mi nieto se ha casado y tengo una nueva nieta. Cuando vea a Draco le diré que la traiga, les invitaré a pasar unos días conmigo… en mi casa, entre los miembros de mi familia será una más. Y si tengo que ir al mundo muggle a verle, a casa de los padres de esa chica lo haré. Haré cualquier cosa por ellos. Porque empezaba a creer que estaban muertos…y me los han devuelto.-anunció con convicción.-Ahora si me disculpáis deseo ver por fin a mi nieto.-se levantó con aire digno y salió en busca de Blaise.

Dubitativa Narcisa miró a Isobelle, que le tomó la mano, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Empezaremos poco a poco. Alana tiene razón, hemos pasado un año pensando lo peor, sin esperanza, sin vida. Somos libres por fin, y los tenemos de vuelta. Disfrutemos.-afirmó sonriendo para animarla.

-Qué fácil es para ti. El tuyo sigue soltero.-murmuró en voz baja haciéndola reír.

()

-¿Porque tienes esa cara?-preguntó Draco leyendo los documentos que su madre le había dado.

Eran los papeles para heredar toda la fortuna Malfoy. Quería modificar algunas cosas para dejar a su madre como cara de la compañía mientras él estaba en Hogwarts.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo, estaban en la habitación del hotel haciendo tiempo hasta la cena. Draco estaba sentado en un gran sillón, tras el amplio escritorio de la suite.

-Por nada, solo estaba pensando.-contestó volviendo a mirar a la calle, ella estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Es un mal pensamiento entonces.- rebatió.

Suspiró abrazándose a si misma.

-Estoy preocupada por tu madre.-dijo en voz baja.

Draco levantó la vista de los papeles, estaba esperando que ella dijese algo al respecto.

-Se le pasará. Tiene que acostumbrarse.-la calmó.

-¿Y si no se le pasa?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Se le pasará.-repitió con paciencia.

-Pero… ¿Y si no se le pasa?-volvió a preguntar.

-De momento estoy dándole tiempo a que se aclimate, tiene mucho que digerir…pero si no funciona…tomaré otras medidas.-confesó con calma.

-No puedes obligarla a que me acepte.-musitó con lastima.

-No voy a tener que obligarla a nada, solo tiene que conocerte. Todo irá bien.-la animó.

Ella se bajó de la ventana para acercarse a él.

Se colocó detrás de él, pegándose al respaldo y pasando las manos por sus hombros y su pecho.

-Te conozco bien Draco, se lo protector que eres y no me perdonaría si mi presencia en tu vida supusiese algún problema con tu madre. Solo le quedas tú Draco.-

Draco dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, para echarse hacia atrás. Agarrando las manos de ella con su mano derecha.

-No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada. Estoy seguro de que mi madrina y Blaise ya estarán haciéndola entrar en razón. Y si eso falla puedo llamar a nuestra abuela, Alana es muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone.-la tranquilizó. -Quiero a mi madre, y la conozco bien. Sé que recapacitara, solo necesita tener claro que voy enserio, saber que no tiene opción. En cuanto deje de portarse como una niña las cosas mejorarán. Solo necesito que tengas paciencia, lo demás vendrá con el tiempo.-pidió con seguridad.

Hermione sonrió abrazándolo todavía a su espalda.-¿Estás seguro?-

-Completamente. Tu ten paciencia.-

-Vale…lo tendré ya sabes que de eso me sobra. Además merece la pena esperar…es tu madre. Quiero llevarme bien con ella.- reconoció.

Draco sonrió tirando de una de sus manos para que se pusiese a su lado. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? ¿Cómo podía amarle una persona tan increíble?-

-¿Te he dicho ya lo maravillosa que eres?-le preguntó acariciando su muñeca con el pulgar.

Hermione sonrió radiante, riéndose flojito, dejando que él la arrastrase a su regazo, sentándola de lado.

Ella pasó las manos por su cuello, entrelazándolas en su nuca. -Voy a decirte algo…pero no quiero que se te suba a la cabeza.-le comentó en voz baja.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.-le prometió con solemnidad pasando un brazo por encima de sus piernas y otro por la espalda para encerrarla entre sus brazos.

-Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte.-murmuró contra sus labios.

-¿Si?-inquirió fingiendo sorpresa, apretando más el abrazo.

-Sí. Muchísima. Estás siendo tan comprensivo con todo el tema de las familias…has sido tan dulce con mi abuela..no sé como agradecértelo.-le dijo con sinceridad.

-Me gusta tu abuela no ha sido ningún esfuerza estar con ella… lo de las familias… no es comprensión…es organización...pero si quieres agradecérmelo…tengo unas cuantas ideas de cómo podrías hacerlo.-sugirió.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risita. -Apuesto a que las tienes.-susurró echándose hacía delante y lamiendo sus labios lentamente.

Draco separó los labios dándole acceso a su boca.

Hermione profundizó el beso muy despacio mientras bajaba las manos por su pecho y empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

-Tengo muchas en realidad.-murmuró él bajando la cremallera de su vestido.

-¿Si?-jadeó contra su boca, tirando de la camisa y dejándola caer al suelo.-Yo también tengo algunas.-

-Estoy deseando escucharlas…-respondió él mordiendo su labio inferior para besarla apasionadamente.

Hermione lo empujó suavemente de los hombros poniéndose en pie y bajando los brazos para que cayese su vestido.

Draco jadeo excitado al ver el escotado sujetador de encaje de color aguamarina con una pequeña braguita a juego de talle bajo.

-Joder…-murmuró excitado agarrándole de la cadera.

Hermione se rió excitada. -Esa es una de mis ideas. ¿Sí?-respondió en un susurro. Colocó las manos en sus hombros y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Se soltó un gemido al sentirla sobre su recia erección.

-Mis ideas son un asco…vayamos a por las tuyas…-jadeó agarrándola de las caderas para moverla y aliviarse un poco.

Hermione devoró su boca en un beso devastador, empezando a mover las caderas en círculos por si misma.

Draco deslizó las manos por su espalda, desabrochando su sujetador, sus manos acunaron sus pechos rápidamente. Gimiendo excitado al comprobar que ella aumentaba la fricción.

Hermione rompió el beso para morderle la mandíbula de arriba abajo y seguir hacía su cuello.

Draco la abrazó con fuerza, haciéndola levantarse un par de centímetros para poder lamer su pecho y chupar su pezones.

Ella gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Draco…cariño…-jadeó con fuerza.

Él la levantó en peso agarrándola de las caderas y sentándola encima del escritorio.

Metió los dedos bajo la cinturilla de su ropa interior para quitársela. Ella llevó las manos a su cinturón desabrochándoselo rápidamente, abrió el botón y bajó su cremallera, para tirar de él y de su ropa interior y poder bajárselos.

Draco deslizó una mano por su pierna hacía arriba, Hermione gritó con fuerza al notar sus dedos sobre su húmedo sexo, deslizándose lentamente dentro de ella.

-Por la diosa…-murmuró cerrando la mano sobre la erección de Draco, que movió las caderas contra su mano.

-Salazar…-siseó él excitado lamiendo y chupando la base de su cuello con fuerza.

-Draco…por favor…-murmuró excitada sin poder parar de gemir, soltándolo y agarrándose al bordillo de la mesa para disfrutar de la sensación que Draco le estaba provocando.

Draco retiró la mano para sustituirla pos su erección. Empujó lentamente, deslizándose dentro de ella.

-Estás tan apretada….-gimió apretando los dientes para obligarse a ir despacio.

-Más…-jadeo ella apretando las rodillas contra sus caderas y agarrándose a sus hombros. Era una sensación increíble. Se sentía llena…un poco rebasada…pero no era importante…lo único importante era la maravillosa sensación que le causaba tenerle dentro.

Draco empezó a moverse más rápido aunque teniendo cuidado de no pasarse.

Hermione apretó los músculos internos para estrangularlo, había leído que a los hombres les encantaba. Y por la cara de placer que Draco tenía lo había conseguido.

-Ufff….joder.-siseó él perdiendo el control. Metió una mano bajo su cadera para alinearlas mejor, y se empujó dentro de ella dando cortas y rápidas embestidas que le daban justo en un punto que la hizo enloquecer de placer.

-Oh…dios…mio…dios mio…Draco…gimió cada vez más alto clavando las manos en su espalda con fuerza, mientras se empujaba a si misma hacía arriba para profundizar más la embestidas de Draco.

-Te quiero…te quiero… te quiero…jadeó contra su boca antes de que Draco se la tomase en un violento beso mientras se corrían.

Draco se dejó caer sobre ella levemente para recuperar el aliento.

-Joder…-murmuró él.

Hermione se rió sin aire.

-No eres muy imaginativo cuando lo hacemos.-se burló ella acariciándole los hombros y la espalda.

Draco se rió sin fuerza besándole un hombro.

-Te quiero.-murmuró él besándola en los labios muy dulcemente.

-Eso está mucho mejor.-susurró ella volviendo a besarle.

()

()

Un besito. Espero que os haya gustado contarme que tal.

Podéis seguirme en Twitter AlexiaRinaldi para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones y noticias.


	56. HASTA PRONTO

Ultimo capitulo, os he dejado la sorpresa al final del capítulo, leerlo entero por favor o no vais a enteraros de todo. Disfrutadlo mucho.

Miles de besos. 

Alexía.

_**Capítulo 55 Hasta pronto **_

Tres semanas después…

-Hola a todos.-saludó Draco de muy buen humor entrando por la puerta de la mansión italiana. -Lamento el retraso.

-Tranquilo amor, todavía estamos desayunando.-Contestó Blaise en voz alta. Estaba desayunando con su madre, su madrina y su abuela. -¿Qué te retrasó?-preguntó sonriendo al verlo aparecer.

Realmente Draco era guapo…pero la vida en pareja parecía ser lo suyo porque estaba…

Sus ojos grises brillaban del color del mercurio y la discreta pero visible sonrisa que adornaba su cara le quedaba realmente bien.

-¿Y esa cara de felicidad? ¿Hermione te dio los buenos días…?-le preguntó levantando y bajando las cejas con lascivia.

Draco le dio una colleja y un beso antes de saludar a las mujeres.

-Mi suegra me retraso, ella y Trudy han estado ideando un postre con mis sabores favoritos, les parece horrible que no tenga una tarta favorita, así que me han creado una especialmente para mí. Esta mañana mi suegro nos despertó para pedirnos que bajásemos, el también quería probar la tarta antes de irse a trabajar. -comentó sonriendo sentándose con elegancia en una silla al lado de Alana y Blaise.

Narcisa levantó la cabeza con brusquedad. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que Draco llamase así a la madre de la chica, aunque en honor a la verdad a la semana de estar viviendo con ellos empezó a llamarlos así, había tenido tiempo de sobra para acostumbrarse.

-¿Y qué tarta te prepararon cielo?-preguntó Alana con interés fulminando a Narcisa con la mirada, está no había intentando llevarse bien con Hermione y como consecuencia Draco pasaba mucho menos tiempo con ellas.

Draco sonrió radiante. -Tarta de nata con fresas en bizcocho de limón.-contestó con satisfacción.

-¿Y estaba buena?-preguntó Blaise poniendo cara de asco.

-Increíble. Es mi tarta favorita.-contestó con seguridad satisfecho. -Mía te dejó un trozo para que la pruebes esta tarde.-

-Esa es mi princesa. Siempre pensando en mi.-dijo radiante bebiendo su café.

-Creía que solo vivirías en casa de Hermione una semana.-comentó Alana sin mala intención.

-Ese era el plan, pero no encontrábamos una casa que nos convenciese y la verdad no tenemos prisa en irnos de la casa de mis suegros.-respondió.

-¿Estás cómodo ahí?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mucho, la verdad. Es muy fácil convivir con ellos. Además mi suegra cocina francamente bien.-contesto sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Cocina ella? Me había parecido entender que tenían servicio domestico.-preguntó confusa Isobelle.

-Y lo tienen, pero a mi suegra le encanta cocinar, lo hace a diario.-comentó.

-¿Y Hermione a heredado ese hobby de su madre o usa la varita?-se interesó Alana.

-A Mía le encanta cocinar, nunca he comido nada tan sabroso como lo que ella cocina.-contestó con cariño evidente.

Narcisa dejó los cubiertos ligeramente molesta.

-Nosotras habíamos pensado que podías venir a cenar hoy, ya que ha venido tu abuela.-comentó sonriéndole.

Era la excusa perfecta para tenerle en casa una noche. Desde que había vuelto, solo lo veía por las mañanas, ni siquiera se quedaba a comer con ellos, simplemente se iba…con esa mujer que se lo estaba robando.

Draco sonrió de vuelta. Adoraba a su madre, pero esa aversión que tenía a su relación no podía permitírsela, tenía que entender.

-Lo siento, mamá. Esta noche, vamos a acompañar a mis suegros a una gala benéfica.-contestó con calma.

-Estoy segura de que Hermione entenderá quieras pasar una noche con tu familia.-refutó apretando los dientes.

Alana e Isobelle la miraron fijamente, sabía que las dos le reñirían después pero ahora no le importaba. Era su madre, tenía derecho a estar con su hijo.

-Por supuesto.-le dijo sin perder la sonrisa. -Ella siempre me dice que debería pasar más tiempo aquí, con vosotros.-reconoció.

Narcisa sonrió radiante. -Deberías hacerle caso entonces, cielo.-concedió en tono tranquilo.

- Debería…pero ya te lo dije, no voy a volver a separarme de ella.-afirmó con rotundidad mirándola fijamente. Era su manera de decirle que si no la aceptaba a ella, le estaba rechazando a él.

-¿Por qué no venís a comer el domingo a casa? Me encantaría pasar un rato con vosotros antes de que volváis a Hogwarts.-ofreció Alana intentando aligerar el extraño ambiente que se había formado.

-Por supuesto abuela, será un placer.-respondió sin apartar la mirada de su madre.

()

()

-Esto roza la estupidez absoluta, Cissi.-la amonestó Isobelle en voz baja. -Esa chica es la novia de Draco. Asúmelo, Draco está a punto de perder la paciencia contigo.-

-Seré educada. Siempre lo soy.-protestó ella hastiada.

-Muchacha…estás siendo estúpida. Haz lo que quieras pero si tú no estás dispuesta a cooperar deja que lo hagamos el resto.-la amonestó Alana saliendo del salón hacía la piscina.

Narcisa las siguió sin decir nada. No veía nada especial en esa chica…no entendía que podía ver Draco en ella. Podía aspirar a más.

()

-Blaise como el agua toque un milímetro de mi piel te atizo.-anunció Hermione apuntándole con un dedo.

Blaise se rió sin hacerle caso. Los dos habían estado nadando en la piscina, y ahora Blaise se había puesto en el centro, creando con su magia una enorme bola de agua que no dejaba de crecer.

Negó con la cabeza mientras volvía la atención a su libro.

La abuela de los chicos les había invitado a comer.

Habían tomado una deliciosa comida típica italiana y la charla había sido amena y relajada….si no fuese por la madre de Draco.

Narcisa no la trataba mal ni era grosera con ella, pero su obvia falta de interés por las cosas que decía o el hecho de que ignorase su persona o de que la interrumpiese cada vez que hablaba mucho rato, eran más que suficientes para hacerla sentir incomoda.

Suerte que con Alana e Isobelle las cosas eran todo lo contrario.

Las dos eran increíblemente atentas y amables con ella. Se interesaban por su vida y le contaban anécdotas de cuando Draco y Blaise eran pequeños. Estaba realmente preocupada por su nula relación con la madre de Draco.

Aunque cuando se lo contó a su madre, esta le dijo que era bastante habitual que las madres de hijos únicos no se llevasen bien con sus novias.

Ella también era hija única pero sus padres estaban encantados con Draco.

Si bien su padre se mostró un poco reticente a que compartieran habitación, pronto cambio de idea al ver cómo le trataba. Le dieron el visto bueno, como siempre, fiándose de su buen juicio. Le presentaban a todos sus amigos y conocidos como su yerno y lo incluían en la vida familiar con facilidad.

Su padre era especialmente feliz de tener a Draco, una mañana se lo llevó a jugar al golf y casi se cae de la impresión al ver lo rápido que aprendía, en menos de una semana ya tenía un excelente compañero de golf. Como si fuese poco, Draco hizo un alarde de su habilidad para montar a caballo, algo que su padre adoraba, así que en cuestión de días pasó de tener una hija maravillosa a tener una hija maravillosa y un yerno increíble, según sus propias palabras.

Sabía que sus padres eran especiales, pero su reacción solo había servido para confirmarle lo que ya sabía, que eran unas personas impresionantes.

Harry también pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, se refugiaba en ella para escapar de los periodistas que estaban más pesados que nunca. Su padre estaba que no cabía del gozo, de estar solo en medio de mujeres pasó a tener dos hombres con los que hablar, tomar un whisky o ver el futbol.

Su madre no era menos, las buenas maneras de Draco y su increíble atractivo se la habían ganado fácilmente. Esa misma semana habían acompañado a sus padres a una cena benéfica en un museo, su madre se había agarrado del brazo de Draco mientras paseaban por la galería y comentaban las obras juntos, estaba encantada con él y no dudaba en presumir de él con sus amigos.

-¿Es interesante tu libro querida?-le preguntó Alana sobresaltándola.

-Si…no…en realidad estaba distraída.-reconoció dejando el libro al lado y encogiendo las piernas hacía un lado.

Estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, leyendo.

-Espero que sean buenos pensamientos.-dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa.

Hermione miró con atención como Narcisa llamaba a Draco al bordillo de la piscina y hablaba con él sin dejar de sonreír. Ambos sonreían.

-Tienes que darle tiempo.-aseguró la mujer volviendo a llamar su atención.

Hermione se sonrojó nerviosa al ver que la había pillado mirando, metió el mechón de pelo que se le había escapado detrás de la oreja mientras pensaba que contestar.

-No te preocupes, no es que tenga algo personal contra ti. Narcisa no pudo tener más hijos después de Draco, es su niño adorado, siempre creyó que Draco no se casaría hasta que tuviese la obligación de hacerlo para perpetuar su apellido.- continuó la mujer para evitarle responder.

-Quiere a Draco más que a nada en este mundo… acabara por aceptarte.-dijo Isobelle comprensiva, sentándose al lado de su suegra en el banco.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza, decidiendo ser sincera ante las dos mujeres.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Ahora solo están ellos…ha perdido a su marido…es natural que quiera tenerle solo para ella.-contestó comprensiva sin dejar de mirarlos. Suspiró con pesar encogiendo las piernas contra el pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos.

-Es solo que…quiero a Draco... haría cualquier cosa por él-le aseguró mirándolas muy seria. -Intento hablar con ella, intentó encontrar algo que nos acerque…pero es como intentar derretir el polo norte, nada funciona. Y me aterra pensar que no voy a conseguirlo… porque sé que si obliga a Draco a elegir el va a elegirme a mí…no puedo separar a una madre de su hijo… no quiero que nuestra relación se interponga entre ellos…pero no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a él.-

Las dos mujeres la miraron fijamente, sorprendidas por su madurez y sinceridad.

-Eres muy generosa al pensar así.-murmuró Alana con sinceridad. -Te lo agradecemos.-

-No es una forma de pensar…es lo correcto. Creo que no soy una mala persona. Quizá no soy lo que ella deseaba para él…seguramente esperaba una sangre pura, una chica de buena familia, una Slytherin…-murmuró con pesar. -Pero creo que lo más importante es que le quiero…que le hago feliz…que cuido de él… eso debería contar. ¿No?-preguntó mirándolas.

Isobelle se apresuró a sentarse a su lado, pasando la mano por su espalda para reconfortarla.

-Claro que cuenta cielo, es lo único que cuenta, lo feliz que es Draco contigo. Y ella lo sabe, sabe que eres buena para él…es solo que…-intentó explicarle.

-Dale tiempo querida…verás que mejora. Narcisa puede ser muy terca…pero no es estúpida…tienes que tener paciencia. Te prometo que por nuestra parte haremos todo lo posible para hacerla cambiar de opinión.-la animó Alana.

Hermione sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aliviada de haberse desahogado y contar con el apoyo de al menos parte de la familia de Draco.

-¿Va todo bien?-preguntó Draco apareciendo a su lado prácticamente de la nada.

Se sentó a su lado rápidamente y la abrazó, lanzando a las dos mujeres una inquisitiva mirada.

-Todo va bien querido. Hermione se ha emocionado.-se apresuró a contestar Alana.

-Estoy bien. Son cosas de mujeres.-le contestó ella sonriendo abrazándose a su cintura.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, buscando su mirada con la suya, para averiguar si estaba bien.

Ella sonrió con sinceridad, no quería que se preocupase de forma in necesaria.

-Vamos a por café, volvemos enseguida.-anunció Alana tomando de la mano a Isobelle para darles intimidad.

-Estabais hablando de mi madre.- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-No es lo que estás pensando. Solo me aconsejaron tener paciencia. Me ha ayudado contárselo.-le confió, no quería que pensase mal de ellas, realmente se sentía mejor.

Se recostó sobre su pecho, dejando que Draco la moviese para tumbarse juntos, sobre el tronco del árbol. Suspiró con gusto, poniéndose de lado y abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Draco la beso en la frente, acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Qué estabas leyendo?-le preguntó decidido a cambiar de tema. Su madre empezaba a ser un problema, y sin darse cuenta le estaba quitando opciones, si seguían acorralándole iba a conseguir que se alejase.

No permitiría que nadie volviese a entrometerse…nunca.

-Cartas de amor de hombres ilustres…son las cartas más románticas de la historia.-le dijo escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

Draco se rió con suavidad recogiendo el libro.

-Vamos a ver que tan buenos eran… veamos…-musitó cogiendo el libro y abriéndolo para buscar algo que le gustase. -Estoy seguro de que yo podría darles veinte vueltas sin esforzarme. -aseguró.

Narcisa, Alana, Isobelle y Blaise estaban mirando la escena… todavía les resultaba extraño ver a Draco en un actitud tan cariñosa.

La voz de Draco se deslizo en el silencio que había reinado en el patio, ronca, suave, con autoridad…con la misma fuerza de una plegaría antigua…como un ensalmo.

_**" Sólo puedo pensar en ti… mi amor inmortal.**_

_**Sólo puedo vivir del todo contigo… o de ningún modo.**_

_**Tranquila…mi vida…mi amor.**_

_**Sólo pensando en nuestra existencia**_

_**Conseguiremos nuestro objetivo que es vivir juntos.**_

Hermione se había estremecido de los pies a la cabeza en cuanto Draco empezó a pronunciar las palabras. Sentía cada una de ellas en el pecho…resonando…sintiéndolas como algo real…como algo de los dos…como algo privado…"nacidos para estar juntos"…susurraba su mente…

_**Sigue…oh amándome,**_

_**Siempre tuyo…**_

_**Siempre mía…**_

_**Siempre nuestros"**_

Podía sentir su magia saliendo de su cuerpo…irradiándose por cada poro de su piel…llamando a la de Draco que se unió a la suya deseosa de fundirse en una sola.

Su mano fue automáticamente a la nuca de Draco acariciándola lentamente con los dedos, levantó la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos…mirándola de esa forma que solo él tenía…como si viese dentro de ella…como si fuese parte de si misma.

Draco acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, haciéndola inclinar la cabeza despacio…acarició sus labios con los suyos muy despacio…un ligero roce…similar al de una mariposa. Lamió su labio inferior con delicadeza, sin prisa…y se colocó en su boca con la mayor de las ternuras.

Era el beso perfecto…el mundo se paró de golpe…el tiempo dejó de correr…un momento único.

Ellos estaban completamente perdidos en ese beso…pero desde fuera…la visión era…impresionante.

El poema había calado a todos…y…el beso fue tan perfecto que arrancó un suspiro a los presentes…pudieron ver como a su alrededor una aura dorada los rodeaba…para transformarse en una especie de llamas que los rodeó por completo en cuanto sus labios se unieron…la poderosa magia de los dos fue perfectamente notable en los cuatro…

-Madonna…-exclamó Alana asombrada sintiendo su magia llevándose la mano al pecho con asombro.

-Por Salazar…-murmuró Isobelle agarrándose a la mesa para aguantar el impacto de su poder.

Narcisa se dejó caer en la silla sin fuerza, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de ellos.

Blaise los miraba encantado…eran una visión increíble juntos…y su magia era…indescriptible…sintió en el pecho una punzada de dolor al pensar que él nunca podría encontrar nada parecido.

-Iros a un hotel pervertidos…que esto es una casa de gente decente. -les gritó para aligerar el momento viendo de reojo a su madrina que parecía haber recibido un golpe.

Draco rompió el beso lentamente, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar. Ignorando a Blaise deliberadamente.

-Te quiero.-murmuró mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.-Te amo.-respondió con una voz tan cargada de amor que el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco en su pecho.

-Siempre tuyo…-susurró dándole otro pequeño beso.

-Siempre tuya…-susurró en respuesta devolviéndole el beso.

-Siempre nuestros…-murmuraron a la vez volviendo a fundirse en un intenso beso.

()

()

Hasta aquí chicas. Llegamos al final de este fic. No tengo palabras para describir lo importante que ha sido vuestro apoyo y comentarios. Muchas gracias a todas.

Especialmente a **Raquel** por sus impresionantes comentarios.

**Iris** que ha sido un apoyo increíble.

**Nikki** que es mi fan numero uno jajaja.

**LUNY** que me sigue en cada cosa que escribo, fics de Supernatural, blog, Twitter… siempre apoyándome, te has convertido en una gran amiga aunque nunca nos hayamos visto.

**A mis detectives privadas** que siempre están intentando adivinar que va a pasar. Me rió muchísimo con vuestros comentarios en Twitter.

A **Dry** que es mi gran apoyo escribiendo y a **mi editora de éxito** que siempre está pendiente de todo. También a **mis dos ayudantes** que siempre me ayudan a pensar ideas.

Gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado un segundo en dejarme comentarios…sois los más.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola.

La sorpresa que os dejo con todo mi cariño…está en mi Twitter, os he dejado un enlace para ir a mi blog y que podáis ver un video donde os dejo un mensaje. Hablando sobre todo de la segunda parte. Que empezará en Enero. Os adoro. Os veo en mi blog.

Miles de besos y letritas de amor.

**Alexía Rinaldi.**


	57. 2ª PARTE DEL REFLEJO DE NUESTRAS ALMAS

Hola mis amores.

Ya tenéis la segunda parte de esta preciosa historia. Se llama **Only us** y ya la tenéis disponible en Fanfiction. Podéis entrar en ella pinchando arriba en mi nombre. **Alexiarinaldi.**

En mi blog, cuyo enlace encontraréis pinchando en mi página de información (Se llama belleza y low cost pero tiene todo tipo de contenidos.) podéis encontrar un video hablando de la segunda parte y otro de 50 cosas sobre mí que he hecho a petición de mis lectoras usando sus preguntas mayoritariamente. También podéis encontrar ff sobre la serie **Supernatural**.

Recordar que podéis encontrarme en Twitter con mi nombre **AlexiaRinaldi** y que podéis comentar los capítulos usando el _**hashtag **_**#ffOnlyus. **

Siempre os contesto por esa red social y os cuento como van las actualizaciones también os dejo fotos con la ropa de nuestros protagonistas o los lugares por donde se desarro ya la historia.

Espero que la segunda parte os guste tanto como la primera.

Miles de besos Alexía Rinaldi.


End file.
